Hermione de día, Hermes de noche
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Debido a una maldición Rumana, Hermione sufrirá un cambio brutal en su vida. Sólo el amor verdadero podrá devolverla a la normalidad. ¿Quién será el destinado a cumplirlo?. Una nueva serie que espero os guste. ¡Subido el último cap!. Dos partes.RAkAoMi.
1. Mannight

**Nota de la autora:** domingo, 13 de enero de 2008.

¡Buenas!. Bienvenidos/as a mi nueva serie, que tendrá un poco de todo como suele ser habitual en mí. Aún no he decidido cuántos capítulos tendrá en total, pero espero que no sean más de diez. Aunque si puedo, lo dejo en menos.

Quiero dedicar esta serie en su totalidad, a Sonia Granger Potter, Tyflos, Carla Daniela, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Daphne Potter, ELECKTRA, Petakiita (Connie), Varelia Ashtray Girl, harryherms, NiicuyFlor, romycrazy, Chocolatito-19 (Eréndira), oo0sherling0oo(Gaby) y otra gente que siempre está ahí. Un beso enorme para todos/as vosotros/as. Os quiero mucho. RAkAoMi. Y ahora…a leer el primer cap, que no es muy largo por ser un Prólogo o Introducción. Igualmente espero que os guste. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap.1. Mannight"**

Después de comprar todo lo necesario para comenzar su último curso en Hogwarts, Hermione se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante para merendar y descansar un poco.

Nada más entrar, escogió la mesa más cercana a la barra y sin dejar de vigilar los paquetes, pidió un té con pastas.

Acababa de sentarse cuando una bruja con claro aspecto Romaní, se acercó a ella y antes de que Hermione preguntase qué quería, se encontró escuchando cómo ella le leía la "buenaventura" en una de las palmas de sus manos.

- Señora…-Empezó la castaña todo lo amable que pudo teniendo en cuenta que jamás le había gustado la Adivinación.- Agradezco su interés pero yo no creo en estas cosas.

- Calla niña, estás interfiriendo las vibraciones.

- No me callo. Es mi mano y sólo a mí pertenece. No quiero que me lea el futuro. No se lo he pedido. Déjeme merendar tranquila, por favor.

- Pequeña insolente…vigila tus modales y lengua delante de mí. Podrías lamentar el despreciar mi Don.

- ¿Don?. Por favor, los adivinos son los farsantes más grandes que existen.

- ¿Ah sí?. Entonces no te importará que diga esto…¡MANNIGHT!

- ¿Qué significa?

- Pronto lo descubrirás.- Dijo la bruja sonriendo maliciosamente.- Y entonces comprobarás, que los buenos Adivinos no somos impostores ni mentirosos.

Antes de que Hermione dijese algo más, la bruja desapareció.

Ella retomó su merienda con toda tranquilidad. Hasta que una mujer se le acercó y pronunció preocupada…

- Oh querida, te compadezco…

- ¿Perdón?

- Has sido maldita con la magia Romaní. Es de las más antiguas y poderosas que existen. ¿Sabes?

- Ahora sí. ¿Y qué tipo de maldición me ha echado?

- Una que te impedirá ser feliz.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Nadie querría a una mujer afectada con la "Mannight" a menos que esa persona fuese alguien especial y fuera de lo común como para ser capaz de ver más allá de las simples apariencias.

- ¿Pero de qué va la "Mannight" exactamente?

- De ti siendo otra persona muy distinta.

- ¿Podría ser más explícita?

- No…o despertaré la cólera Romaní y eso podría traerme consecuencias nefastas y no quiero arriesgarme.

Sólo puedo recomendarte que busques información acerca de la maldición. Así sabrás cómo podrás romperla, aunque te sería más fácil buscar a la bruja que te la echó, pedirle disculpas y quizás entonces ella te devolvería a la normalidad.

- ¿Y si no lo consigo, entonces qué?

- Seguirás maldita hasta que encuentres el amor verdadero y él o ella esté dispuesto a quererte pese a tu condición.

- ¿Y dónde busco la información, en cualquier biblioteca mágica?

- Me temo que no todas tienen libros de eso. Pero existe un libro que sí es fácil de encontrar y que si no recuerdo mal, habla sobre la "Mannight". Se titula "Maldiciones amorosas y otros castigos".

- Todo esto me suena a broma pesada…

- No, querida, es más bien un castigo del destino.

- No creo en el destino sino en lo que hacemos las personas con nuestros actos.

- Entonces actúa prudentemente. Busca a la bruja y discúlpate. De otra manera tendrás que aprender a vivir con tu maldición y esperar que la suerte te sonría en el amor, para que puedan devolverte a la normalidad.

- Yo me siento normal.

- Espera a que caiga la noche…

- Me está asustando.

- Y debes asustarte. La "Mannight" es algo serio. Ahora debo irme. Hazme caso, querida niña. Sé prudente y no vuelvas a despreciar a un adivino sobre todo si es Rumano.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues la bruja desapareció igual de rápido que la Adivina.

De nuevo frente a su té con pastas, la castaña terminó su merienda sin más interrupciones.

Luego fue a King Cross. Dispuesta a coger el tren de Hogwarts y ver de nuevo a sus dos mejores amigos. Pues después de la batalla final, había pasado tres semanas desconectada del mundo mágico y sus amistades.

Llegó a la estación tan sola como hizo sus compras en el callejón Diagon.

Sabía que a partir de entonces, tendría que afrontar la vida y el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, sin más compañía que la de sí misma. Ya que después de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de coche dos semanas atrás, no le quedaba un solo pariente vivo que pudiese ocuparse de ella o que le sirviese de apoyo.

Ni Harry ni Ron conocían la noticia de la muerte de los padres de Hermione, y ella no se lo diría hasta que le preguntasen qué tal le había ido.

Pronto, los tres estuvieron solos en un vagón como solía ser lo normal en ellos.

Ron fue el primero en empezar con las novedades.

- Después de la boda de mi hermano Bill con Fleur DelaCour, la casa recuperó la normalidad. Aunque a mi madre le ha quedado una especie de obsesión porque nos casemos todos. Incluso me dijo que me echase novia definitiva este curso y que se la presentara cuando terminase Hogwarts…¿Os lo podéis creer?

- Viniendo de tu madre, sí.- Comentó Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro adulto.- Hasta a mí me lo dijo…

- ¿Y has pensado ya en las posibles candidatas?.- Preguntó la castaña sin demostrar un interés fuera de lo normal en cualquier amiga.

- Pues no. Aunque hay varias que me gustan. Sobre todo una en especial.- Ron la miró de lleno, ella giró el rostro hacia la ventana.

El pelirrojo miró a Harry, el moreno subió y bajó los hombros. Aún así el Weasly no quiso darse por vencido.

- Harry…¿Te importaría buscar a la bruja de los dulces y traerme dos ranas de chocolate?

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Para empezar sí. Toma el dinero. Bueno…sólo da para una.

- Yo te compraré la otra. ¿Quieres algo tú Hermione?

- No, gracias.- Contestó la susodicha sin dejar de mirar el paisaje del exterior.

- Venga Harry.- Le apremió Ron por lo bajo.- Lárgate. Quiero hablar a solas con Hermione.

El moreno no se hizo de rogar, saliendo del vagón y cerrando el compartimiento con suavidad. Echando una última mirada a Hermione, emprendió su búsqueda de la bruja mientras que su amigo pelirrojo, se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo pensando en la manera de decirle a Hermione lo que quería y rogándole a Merlín que tuviera éxito.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirar la ventana y prestarme atención?

- Ya lo hago, Ron.

- Pero no me estás mirando…

- ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene?

- Para mí mucha. Necesito que me mires para lo que voy a decirte…

- Está bien.- Ella le encaró y él tragó saliva. Hermione intuyó que no sería una de sus bromas tontas o comentarios "ocurrentes".- Tú dirás, Ron.

- El tiempo que pasamos sin contacto después de la batalla me hizo pensar en el futuro y…me di cuenta que mi madre tenía razón en una cosa y es…que…quiero tener novia y…bueno…si la cosa no se tuerce…más adelante me gustaría casarme con ella y formar mi propia familia y…en fin…lo que intento decir es que…bueno yo…

- Dilo de una vez, Ron.

- Quiero que tú seas mi novia.

- ¿Quéé?

- Bueno ya sé que lo he soltado de repente y que a lo mejor quieres pensarlo pero…me gustaría que me aceptaras, Hermione. Después de todo…tú y yo nos conocemos desde niños y…creo que haríamos una buena pareja. Además…soy de los pocos chicos que conoces capaz de aguantar tu mal genio… Incluso me gusta lo pesada que eres con el estudio y lo mucho que hablas siempre. O sea yo…supongo que lo único que intento decir es que me gustas tal y como eres.

- ¿Ah sí?.- De repente recordó lo de la supuesta maldición que le habían echado.- ¿Y si estuviese maldita…también te gustaría?

- ¿Maldita?

- Eso dije. Imagina que me han echado una maldición. De ésas en las que me convierto en algo distinto a lo que normalmente soy. ¿Seguiría gustándote?

- No lo sé. Supongo que sí.

- Respuesta mala, Ron. Si de verdad me quisieras o te gustase en serio, te daría igual lo que aparentase. Yo seguiría siendo la misma en esencia, y eso sería lo que tú valorarías. Así que…no necesito pensar en tu propuesta de noviazgo. Mi respuesta es no.

- Pero Hermione…

- He dicho no, Ron. Y te aseguro que no cambiaré de opinión. Tú eres mi amigo desde hace años, y aunque sí te encuentro atractivo no quiero tener contigo una relación distinta a la amistosa. ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí.

- Entonces no hay más que decir en este tema.

-Seguro que si fuese Harry el que se te hubiese declarado le aceptarías enseguida…

- Oh por favor, no empieces con tus estúpidos celos…

- ¡Es verdad. Siempre le has preferido por encima de mí!

- ¡Por supuesto que sí porque entre otras cosas, nos llevamos muy bien!

- ¡Mentira. Te gusta más porque es famoso. Tú no eres distinta a la cantidad de chicas que le admiran sólo por el ser "el niño que vivió" o "el salvador del mundo mágico". Yo sé que te gusta porque es una estrella!

- ¡No es cierto. Aprecio a Harry por lo que representa como persona. A mí su fama siempre me ha importado un comino. Igual que a él.

Tú eres el único que siempre está pensando en ese tipo de tonterías. Que tengas delirios de grandeza o ganas de reconocimiento social no es culpa mía ni de Harry. Y si de verdad nos conocieras tan bien, sabrías de sobras que somos personas que destacamos por nosotros mismos y no por quiénes somos o el nombre y apellidos que tengamos. Y te diré algo más, Ronald Bilious Weasley…

Hay veces en que me planteo cómo puedo quererte tanto como amigo, o soportar tus tonterías, celos o envidia, cuando lo único que haces es hacerme sentir miserable.

Acéptalo de una maldita vez, Ron. Tú y yo, jamás seremos algo más que amigos. Y espero no tener que volver a repetir esta conversación contigo!

En ese momento, Harry llegó abriendo la puerta del vagón. Hermione aprovechó para salir corriendo y perderse un rato por el tren.

El moreno tomó asiento frente al pelirrojo. Él agarró las dos ranas de chocolate y se las comió con la cara más roja de lo que tenía el pelo de por sí.

Harry intuyó que había discutido con Hermione. Eso no le extrañó, pero igualmente le preocupaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Quiso saber el moreno mientras Ron seguía engullendo a una velocidad mayor de lo que solía ser normal en él.

- Puef que le he dicho a Jedmione que me guzta y ella me ha dechazado.

- Lo siento, tío.

- Yo no. Ya me da igual.

- Haz el favor de masticar, Ron. Como sigas así te vas a atragantar…

- De algo hay que modidze…

De repente, Ron se tocó la garganta. Harry se levantó y le dio un golpecito en la espalda, el pelirrojo escupió el último trozo de la segunda rana que había intentado comerse.

- Mira que te lo avisé…- Dijo el moreno sentándose de nuevo frente al pequeño de los chicos Weasley.- ¿Te encuentras bien ya?

- Sí.

- Pues no tienes buena cara…

- He estado a punto de ahogarme, Harry. ¿Qué pretendes, que esté de rositas?

- No, yo sólo…

- Déjalo. No me interesa escucharlo. La verdad es que no quiero oírte durante un rato. Voy a intentar dormir un poco. Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

Sin esperar la respuesta de su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos.

Harry no tardó nada en dejar el vagón de tren. Estar solo nunca le había gustado y además estaba preocupado por Hermione. A quien encontró en la cola del transporte. Mirando el exterior con expresión melancólica además de pensativa.

- Un galeón por tus pensamientos.- Comenzó el moreno en tono amable. Hermione ni le miró.

- Ahora no quiero hablar, Harry.

- ¿Es por lo que te dijo Ron, además de su declaración te dijo algo malo. Quieres que le rompa la cara?

- Déjate las bromas. No tienen gracia.

- Sólo intento hacer que te sientas mejor. Aunque si no me cuentas qué te pasa no podré ayudarte.

- No quiero ayuda, sólo soledad. Al menos durante un rato.

- Cuéntamelo, Hermione, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- A ti…te confiaría la vida, pero ahora no es necesario.

- Hermione…

- Déjame sola, Harry, te lo ruego…

- Está bien. Si más tarde te apetece hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

- Mientras estés con Ron, no pienso contarte nada.

- Como quieras.

- Hasta luego, Harry. Gracias de todas formas.

- No me las des Hermione, tú sólo…quédate aquí cuanto quieras y ya me buscarás cuando te sientas con ánimos de estar conmigo.

Al oír lo último ella le miró. Él pudo ver que había lágrimas contenidas en aquellos ojos marrones que siempre encontró bellísimos. Casi tanto como le parecía ella como persona.

La voz de su mejor amiga salió llena de emoción y tristeza. Harry pudo notarlo, pero no quiso intervenir hasta que ella terminó su discurso.

- Yo siempre quiero estar contigo. Más no con Ron. Me he dado cuenta…que ya no me importa tanto como antes. Y la manera en que reaccionó cuando le rechacé, me hizo pensar que quizás ya no me gusta su compañía. Lo que intento decir es que me ha decepcionado como persona. Digamos que la imagen idealizada de las cosas buenas que le veía, se ha hecho añicos.

Ron no es más especial para mí que cualquier otro chico de Hogwarts al que yo pueda conocer. Y ni siquiera la amistad que nos ha unido durante siete años hará que cambie de opinión respecto a eso.

Lo único que quiero es terminar mi último año en el colegio y luego seguir con mi vida. Pero no deseo compartirla junto a nuestro amigo pelirrojo. Sobre todo…porque sé…que a él le daría igual.

Siempre ha sido muy orgulloso y rencoroso, y seguro que a partir de ahora, me rehuirá todo lo posible. He herido su ego al rechazarle como chico, pero eso no me preocupa.

Quizás tú pienses que soy cruel por hablar así de una persona que siempre ha estado junto a los dos. Pero yo no voy a sentirme mal por haber sido sincera con él y tampoco contigo ahora. Aunque sí te diré algo, Harry.

Tarde o temprano tendrás que elegir entre Ron y yo. Lo presiento. Porque seguro que él te lo planteará. No creo que quiera que estés conmigo y a la vez con él. En estos momentos…yo soy una persona nada grata a sus ojos y opinión. Y pondría mi mano en el fuego en que hará lo posible porque tú también te pongas en mi contra.

- Eso jamás ocurrirá, Hermione. Tú sabes perfectamente que te soy tan leal como tú lo eres conmigo.

- La lealtad está sobrevalorada, Harry. Y llegado el momento, podrás comprobar por ti mismo si lo que dices es verdad o no.

- Me estás preocupando, Hermione. Nunca te había escuchado así de…pesimista.

- Ya…pero eso es lo que hay ahora. Por eso te aconsejo que vuelvas con Ron. Seguro que su compañía te resultará más divertida que la mía.

- De eso nada.- Contestó su amigo moreno dejando caer una mano en uno de los hombros de ella.- No pienso volver con él cuando tú estás mal. No sé qué es lo que ha hecho que te deprimas tanto, pero no voy a dejarte sola cuando más necesitas un amigo. Y yo soy el mejor que tienes. ¿Verdad?

- Y nunca habrá otro como tú para mí. Aunque la vida nos cambie o termine separando nuestros caminos.

- ¿Separarnos, por qué?

- Porque es ley de vida, Harry. Tarde o temprano, encontrarás a una chica que te gustará mucho. Entonces te enamorarás de ella, y si tienes la suerte de que te corresponda, después de un bonito noviazgo os casaréis y formaréis una familia tan unida como siempre has deseado. Yo seguiré ahí, pero sólo como esa amiga con la que cuentas de vez en cuando para las cosas más triviales.

Porque las importantes se las contarás a tu esposa. Tus triunfos y logros…se los dedicarás a ella, y cuando quieras hacer algo especial…lo harás con ella y vuestros hijos o hijas. Y cuando pienses en mí…lo harás con cariño, no lo dudo, pero no con el mismo afecto que sentirás por ellos. Y yo lo entenderé, y no me sabrá mal, porque como te he dicho, es ley de vida.

- Yo no dudo que todo lo que me has dicho pueda hacerse realidad, Hermione. Pero te aseguro…que tú siempre ocuparás un lugar especial en mi corazón. Hace mucho tiempo que estás dentro de él, y no vas a salir porque haya una bruja que pueda enamorarme.

En ese punto, ella dejó salir sus lágrimas. Abrazándose a su mejor amigo mientras él, se limitaba a sostenerla sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera servirle de apoyo.

Hermione estuvo llorando unos minutos, luego se calmó y entonces decidió abrirse a Harry como jamás lo había hecho con nadie más ajena a sus padres. Con los que siempre tuvo una confianza enorme.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que me tiene triste?

- Sí.

- El saber que estoy sola. Completamente sola en este mundo que no sé lo que me aguarda.

- Eso no es verdad, Hermione, tú no estás sola. Yo estoy contigo…

- Ahora sí. ¿Pero podrás estarlo siempre?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Pase lo que pase?

- Y pese a quien pese.

- Incluso…- Empezó, preparándose para hacer una pregunta que también le hizo a Ron en el vagón.- ¿Si estuviese maldita y me convirtiese en otra persona distinta?

- Sí, porque tu esencia no cambiaría. Yo sabría que en el fondo de lo que aparentases por fuera, seguirías siendo la misma Hermione que siempre he conocido.

- Te quiero, Harry.

- Yo a ti también.

- ¿De verdad estarás siempre a mi lado?

- Te lo juro.

- ¿Aunque todos se pusieran en mi contra?

- Por mucho que el mundo te diese la espalda, yo nunca lo haría. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para arriesgarme a perderte. Y tú sabes muy bien que he perdido a mucha gente que me importaba. Contigo no me ocurrirá. Hará lo que sea para impedirlo. Te lo prometo.

- Eso mismo me dijeron mis padres, que jamás me abandonarían. Pero no pudieron cumplir su palabra…

- ¿Por qué?

- La muerte se los llevó en un accidente de coche. Ocurrió hace tres semanas. Ellos salieron a comprar los billetes de avión para un viaje que querían hacer conmigo al Caribe. Y cuando estaban a punto de llegar al aeropuerto…un camión que circulaba delante frenó de repente y perdió el control. Ladeándose y llevándose el coche de mis padres que terminó estrellándose contra unos árboles cercanos.

Yo me enteré de todo por las noticias de la tele. Y no puedo decirte cómo me sentí o lo mucho que les echo de menos. Lo único que sé es que me han dejado sola, completamente sola. Y aunque tengo una herencia que me impedirá pasar necesidad, te juro que cambiaría todo su dinero, por tenerles conmigo otra vez…

- Shh…no llores más. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando y también que te sientas sola. Pero no lo estás, Hermione. Nunca lo estarás. Yo estaré siempre contigo. Lo que te dije antes pienso cumplirlo. No importa lo que ocurra en el futuro, yo estaré a tu lado. De verdad…

- ¿Puedes abrazarme, Harry?. Lo necesito…

Él lo hizo.

- ¿Mejor?

- No.

Entonces la apretó más contra sí.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Sí. Este tipo de abrazos me los solía dar mi padre. Y mi madre también me tocaba el pelo cuando me abrazaba.

Harry acarició de arriba abajo su cabello castaño. Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione sin que él lo viera.

- Ahora sí que me siento a gusto.- Dijo su mejor amiga sin separar su rostro de uno de los hombros de Harry, donde lo tenía apoyado desde hacía rato.

- Yo también estoy bien así.- Confesó el moreno con algo de timidez.- Es…agradable abrazarte.

- No lo haces a menudo...

- Bueno…tú sabes que yo…nunca he sido muy listo en estas cosas. Nunca sé con seguridad cuándo se debe…

- ¿Dar cariño?

- Sí...

- Pues ya deberías haberlo aprendido. Has pasado por las experiencias suficientes como para intuir al menos, cuándo se necesita el contacto humano.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero yo no tengo la misma facilidad que tú para acercarme a la gente y decirle lo que me preocupa de verdad o pedir que me abracen cuando más lo necesito.

- Por eso entre otras cosas eres especial para mí, Harry…

- ¿Soy especial?

- Muchísimo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si empiezo puedo tirarme horas. Sólo te diré…que como tú…no hay otra persona en el mundo. Tanto mágico como muggle. Y yo me siento inmensamente afortunada de haberte conocido y de que me dejases entrar en tu vida hace siete años…

- Y los que aún nos quedan por vivir, Hermione.

- ¿Si te digo otra vez que te quiero…te resultaré pesada?

- Claro que no.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Lo mismo digo, Hermione.

- Creo que estamos llegando. El tren está frenando…Deberías soltarme y volver con Ron. Seguro que se está preguntando dónde te has metido.

- Él no me importa ahora, tú sí.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, cerrando los ojos y aspirando silenciosamente el aroma característico de Harry. Uno que a ella siempre le recordó al pino.

Justo cuando más a gusto se encontraba, escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta ellos. Cuando escuchó la voz, supo a quien pertenecían.

- Qué estampa tan bonita…-Dijo Ron con ironía.- No sé por qué no me extraña que estuvieras con él.- Dijo con acidez mirando a Hermione para posar sus ojos azules en Harry.- Y tú como siempre a su lado. Pareces más su perrito de compañía que su mejor amigo. Sólo te falta tener un rabo y moverlo al sonido de su voz.

- No seas imbécil.- Pronunció el moreno sin soltar su agarre en Hermione.- Ignoro por qué estás tan molesto, pero no te descargues conmigo o Hermione. Siempre haces lo mismo, Ron, lo pagas con el primero que pillas. Pero yo no voy a quedarme a escuchar tus idioteces. Vamos Hermione, cojamos nuestros baúles y preparémonos para bajar del tren.

- Como te largues ahora, Harry, no pienso hablarte en lo que queda de día.

- Como si me importara.

Agarrando a su amiga de un brazo, el moreno empezó a caminar haciendo fuerza para que no se apartase de él. Hermione no pretendía hacerlo, pero en su interior, se sintió mal por Ron. Quien se quedó farfullando insultos por lo bajo al ver a sus dos mejores amigos alejarse sin ni siquiera volver la vista atrás una vez, para mirarle.

Una vez de vuelta en el vagón, Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos mirándose a los ojos. Ella volvió a llorar, y él la abrazó de nuevo. Sin querer pronunciar palabra porque sabía que estaba en un momento de ésos en los que nada que él dijera, podría hacer sentir mejor a Hermione, Harry se limitó a ser su refugio como lo había sido en la cola del tren. Que terminó de pararse mientras él escuchaba el sonido alegre que hacían los estudiantes al pisar el suelo y reencontrarse con sus amigos de siempre.

- Hermione…- Dijo Harry mirando su cabello castaño, pues su cara, estaba escondida en el pecho de él.- Debemos bajar...

Ella no contestó. Él se movió lo suficiente para poder contemplarla. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente. Harry sólo pudo suponer que se había dormido. Así que la cogió en brazos y bajó del expreso sin preocuparse ni de coger sus pertenencias.

Caminando hasta el carruaje más próximo, se montó en él cerrando la puerta para que nadie más lo ocupara. Pues no tenía ganas de explicarle a nadie por qué tenía a su mejor amiga durmiendo y apoyada en su pecho. Con una expresión de paz, que jamás había visto en la cara de una persona que hubiera conocido.

Hermione no despertó durante el recorrido, lo hizo cuando Harry la avisó de que habían llegado al castillo.

Ella bajó primero, ofreciéndole una mano que él agarró para descender fácilmente.

Una vez frente a sus ojos marrones, Harry la miró con atención. Intentando leer sus emociones. Hermione le dio la respuesta que él esperaba escuchar.

- Estoy mejor, Harry. Y tú has tenido mucho que ver en ello. Gracias por estar ahí para mí cuando lo necesité.

- De nada, Hermione. Siempre lo estaré. Sólo tienes que buscarme y me encontrarás.

- Gracias…

- Venga, montemos en la barca. Tengo unas ganas locas de saludar a Hagrid.

- ¿No le viste al bajar del Tren?. Siempre te recibe con un abrazo enorme…

- Desde que era niño. Aunque no es la única persona que me abraza fuerte…tú también lo haces.

- Y seguiré haciéndolo mientras crea que lo necesitas. Yo sólo…estaré ahí para ti, Harry. Porque soy tu mejor amiga y porque ante todo, te quiero mucho…

- Y yo a ti también, Hermione. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Sí.

- Aún tienes tristeza en la cara…

- Y la seguiré teniendo mientras no supere la muerte de mis padres. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Con el tiempo…se me pasará.

- Y yo estaré ahí cada vez que quieras.

- ¡Gracias!.- Ella se tiró en su pecho abrazándole fuerte. Harry no se quejó, aunque le estaba cortando la respiración.

Mientras sentía cómo la barca se acercaba al castillo que él consideraba su hogar, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra.

Luego, entraron en el Gran Comedor dispuestos a cenar mientras escuchaban la decisión del sombrero seleccionador colocando en las distintas casas a los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts.

Hermione se despidió de Harry cuando terminó de comer. Él quiso acompañarla a su habitación, pero ella le dijo que primero iría a charlar a con McGonagall.

El moreno respetó su deseo. Dirigiéndose al dormitorio masculino y acostándose en su cama en cuanto se hubo puesto el pijama.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, la castaña le contaba a su profesora favorita, las últimas novedades en su vida. Tanto lo referente a la batalla final contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, como el accidente ocurrido a sus padres y aquella supuesta maldición que le había echado la bruja Rumana.

Minerva escuchó con atención todos los relatos y cuando Hermione terminó, la bruja anciana y sabia le dio un abrazo reconfortante y le dijo que se fuese a dormir.

La prefecta asintió, dándole las gracias por todo y emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta. Entonces ocurrió.

Los últimos rayos del atardecer se ocultaron y la noche apareció, dando paso a la luna y las estrellas. Y cuando ellas iluminaron el interior del despacho de McGonagall y tocaron el cuerpo de Hermione, Minerva pronunció un claro…"Por Merlín y toda su magia…" que hicieron volverse a la castaña y mirarla con atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre, profesora?.- Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba distinta.

- Pupupues usted…- Dijo McGonagall tartamudeando de puro asombro ante lo que contemplaban sus ojos.- Es...Estatá cambiada.

- ¿En qué sentido?.- Pronunció la voz de la Gryffindor con más gravedad de lo que solía ser lo normal en ella.

- Acérquese a la ventana y mírese en el reflejo. Entonces lo sabrá.

Hermione obedeció, y cuando se vio, no pudo más que lanzar un grito de asombro.

- ¡Por todos los demonios!.- Exclamó tocándose la cara y el pelo.- ¡Soy un chico!

- Sí.- Añadió McGonagall.- Y muy guapo debo añadir. Creo, que sería conveniente que buscásemos un nuevo nombre para esta apariencia mientras la ayudo a buscar una solución a su problema.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- ¿Qué le parece Hermes?

- ¿El mensajero de los dioses Griegos?. No está mal…Me gusta, tiene H igual que mi otro nombre.

- Por eso lo pensé para usted, querida. ¿O debería decir querido?

- Querida, profesora McGonagall. Aunque tenga cuerpo y apariencia de chico, sigo sintiendo y pensando como una chica. ¿Cree usted que encontraré el libro que habla de la "Mannight" en la biblioteca del colegio?

- No lo sé, pero es posible. Hogwarts tiene libros de todo tipo. Estoy segura que pronto encontraremos algo que nos sea útil.

- ¿Nos?

- ¿Acaso cree que la dejaré sin apoyo ante un problema semejante?

- Gracias, señora.

- De nada.

- Recuerdo que la segunda bruja que me habló, me dijo que para romper la maldición sólo necesitaría encontrar a mi amor verdadero y que él me quisiera sin importarle mi nueva apariencia. Claro que por entonces yo no sabía que se refería a un aspecto y cuerpo de chico pero…si es cierto lo que yo creo como amor verdadero, no puede ser imposible que haya alguien ahí fuera que esté dispuesto a enamorarse de mí aunque sea mujer a ratos y hombre a otros.

- Sólo será hombre durante la noche, Hermione, cuando amanezca volverá a ser una mujer. No entiendo cómo no sospechó de qué trataba la maldición cuando su sólo nombre lo dice claramente. "Man" significa "hombre" y "Night"… "Noche". "HombreNoche" o mejor dicho…"Hombre nocturno". Con lo lista que ha sido siempre… ¿Cómo no sumó "dos más dos"?

- Porque estaba preocupada por otras cosas que no tenían que ver con una estúpida maldición rumana. Además, usted sabe que nunca he creído en esas cosas…y menos viniendo parte de una Adivina. Sigo sin creer en la Adivinación pero reconozco que esa mujer fue una bruja efectiva. ¿Y ahora qué hago, profesora, salir de aquí con tranquilidad y meterme en mi habitación de prefecta. Y si alguien me ve. No se hará preguntas?. Después de todo, soy un hombre…

- Déjeme eso a mí. Mañana durante el desayuno diré que tenemos un alumno nuevo en Hogwarts que sólo aparecerá durante la noche. Podría decir que es un ayudante mío o incluso un primo de usted. ¿Qué prefiere?

- Lo segundo. Aunque más que primo yo elegiría mejor… un amigo de toda la vida.

- De acuerdo entonces. ¿Ha pensado en el apellido?

- ¿Qué tal el mismo que tengo?. Después de todo, no soy la única Granger que existe en Inglaterra aunque no sean parientes míos…

- Entonces adjudicado. Desde esta noche y hasta que usted recupere la normalidad, será Hermes Granger para mí y el resto del colegio.

- Gracias señora. ¿Puedo irme ya a dormir?. La verdad es que estoy cansada.

- Por supuesto que sí, "Hermes". Sólo una última cosita…

- Usted dirá.

- Procure no hablar en femenino a no ser que quiera que la tomen por un homosexual.

- ¿Perdón?

- Usted dijo "estoy cansada" y a mí no me importa estando en la intimidad, pero cuando esté en público, diga mejor "cansado".

Recuerde que en apariencia es usted un chico aunque sólo sea durante la noche. Procure hablar y comportarse como uno. No creo que le resulte difícil cuando ha pasado siete años de su vida aquí, acompañada siempre por sus dos mejores amigos. Estoy segura que no le resultará complicado fingir ser un hombre de verdad. Sólo espero que su apariencia masculina no le impida encontrar ese "amor verdadero" que pueda lograr romper la maldición.

- Si no lo encuentro…estaré condenada para siempre a tener dos cuerpos. ¿Cierto?

- Me temo que sí, querida.

- Malditos sean los Rumanos y sus maldiciones…

- Entiendo su frustración, Hermione, pero no pierda la esperanza. Verá como cuando llegue el momento, usted recuperará la normalidad.

- Eso espero, señora. Buenas noches, la veré en el desayuno.

- Buenas noches, "Hermes". Que duerma bien.

Cerrando la puerta con suavidad, "Hermes" se dirigió a su dormitorio de prefecta. Donde se acostó en cuanto se puso el pijama.

Hermione no se tomó la molestia ni de mirarse el nuevo cuerpo que sólo aparecería durante la noche. Estaban tan cansada por el día que había tenido, y tan impactada por el asunto de la maldición, que lo último que le apetecía era "observar su nuevo yo".

Agarrando su osito regalado por su madre cuando ella cumplió los 8 años, y con el que dormía aunque ya tuviera dieciocho, "él" se durmió enseguida, sin suponer por un instante, que a partir de la maldición, su vida cambiaría muchísimo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Jújújú…Puedo imaginar la cara de asombro que se os habrá quedado al leer ese "¡Soy un chico!" del final de éste primer capítulo. Y antes de que me lo podáis preguntar en los Reviews os diré el por qué de esa maldición.

Si alguna vez habéis entrado en mi perfil de la página, habréis leído que siempre me ha encantado Ranma1/2. Pues bien, quería hacer algo parecido a la maldición del Naniichuan que afecta a Saotome pero sin que tuviera relación con los manantiales malditos de China. Pues lógicamente, el mundo y personajes de Harry Potter nada tiene que ver con el creado por Rumiko Takaashi.

Sin embargo, poco antes de terminar Enamorada, pensé en Ranma y me dije…¿Por qué no hacer algo parecido con Hermione pero que sea distinto al manga de Ranma?. Y por supuesto que lo será.

Primero porque Harry y Hermione no tienen una relación ni por asomo parecida a la que sí comparten Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendô. Segundo porque creí que sería original y tercero porque ponerla a ella siendo un chico aunque sólo sea de noche y no cuando le caiga agua caliente como sí le ocurre a Ranma (que es chica con agua fría y chico con agua caliente como ya he dicho) me facilitaría un montón ponerle experiencias para ella que le serían novedosas cuando no interesantes. Aunque algunas no le aporten felicidad o divertimento.

Pero desde luego, no la van a dejar indiferente. Y podría decir lo mismo respecto a Potter. Cuando él se entere de que Hermione está maldita y que dicha maldición la ha cambiado como nunca podría imaginar…bueno…el mundo se le vendrá encima, como suele decirse. Pero antes de que él lo descubra…tienen que ocurrir algunas cosas que hará que "Hermes" sea un nuevo amigo de Harry y que le valdrá a Hermione para entender mejor cómo funcionan las mentes masculinas. Algo que cualquier chica adolescente-adulta como ella, se plantearía más de una vez a lo largo de su existencia. En fin, pues de eso y otras cosas irá esta historia. Y yo espero sinceramente que la disfrutéis tanto como yo el escribirla.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo que será subido durante el fin de semana que viene. Si no lo publiqué ayer sábado como pretendí en un principio fue porque estuve enferma. Pillé una mala digestión y me pasé la noche del viernes vomitando, con lo que no dormí casi nada. Luego el sábado estuve que no podía ni moverme de lo que me dolía el estómago y es que ni comer podía. Pero ya hoy he amanecido bien y he desayunado y almorzado con normalidad. Así que no os preocupéis por mí que me encuentro estupendamente. Un beso y un abrazo fuerte. Hasta pronto. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	2. ¿Quién es ese cañonazo?

**Nota de la autora: **domingo, 20 de enero de 2008.

¡Hola!. Gracias por la buena acogida de esta nueva serie.

Lamentablemente no he tenido mucho tiempo esta semana para responder los reviews, lo haré cuando me sea posible.

Volveré a decir algo que ya he dicho en otras historias publicadas. Por favor…no me atosiguéis con el "continúa pronto".

Entre otras cosas porque me pone de mal humor. No me gusta sentirme presionada, aunque venga con la mejor intención del mundo o se diga para mostrar al autor lo mucho que te gusta su historia.

Así que por favor, de buena fe lo digo…no me agobiéis con el continúa pronto o el tan usado "está bueno, síguelo". Lo seguiré cuando quiera y además pueda, no cuando exijáis los demás. ¿Ha quedado claro?. Ahora alguno/a de los que no me conocía de antes se ofenderá y probablemente me lo hará saber en los reviews, pues vale, pero ése será su problema, no el mío.

Por lo demás, todo bien conmigo, salvo un leve caso de indigestión la semana pasada del que ya me he recuperado aunque ahora tengo que estar unos días siguiendo una dieta blanda. Ahora que yo encantada, a lo mejor pierdo los kilillos de más que gané en la época navideña y entonces sí que me iré a buscar a Josh Holloway (Sawyer, de la serie "Lost" o "Perdidos" como se la conoce en España) o incluso a Orlando Bloom (Légolas, William Turner…etc), pedirle "un Orlandito" y volverme a mi casa más feliz que una perdiz. Bueno…como dice Manuel Carrasco (mi cantautor español favorito) en una de sus canciones…"Soñar no cuesta dinero" y si aquí hay quien sueña con su Harry Potter particular o incluso el actor Daniel Radcliffe, yo me pido a Holloway y Bloom para mí solita. (Con cualquiera de los dos me conformo).. Un beso a todos y todas. Gracias por estar ahí. RAkAoMi. . ¡Que disfrutéis el capítulo!. Que además dedico especialmente a: romycrazy, harryherms, NiicuyFlor, Daphne Potter, L.Ganoza, Sonia Granger Potter, Tyflos, Yeslany, Yedra Phonenix, Sandrita Granger (a quien debo un email), Noeria, Montse Isidro, Carla Daniela, Connie (Petakiiita), y mucha otra gente que llevan AÑOS siguiéndome en más de una historia. A ellos especialmente...cuidaros mucho. Yo también os quiero. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap. 2. ¿Quién es ese cañonazo?"**

Nada más despertarse, lo primero que hizo Hermione fue irse al baño para lavarse la cara. Entonces se vio con su aspecto femenino y recordó que sólo cambiaba durante la noche.

Eso la alivió, pues ser un hombre durante mucho tiempo tampoco la llenaba de ilusión.

Aunque la primera noche que notó su cuerpo masculino en el reflejo de la ventana de McGonagall, no se fijó demasiado en su apariencia, se dijo así misma que procuraría contemplarse con más atención la próxima vez que "Hermes" apareciese, y sólo faltaban unas doce horas para ello.

Echó memoria de la conversación con Minerva y cayó en la cuenta de que la profesora le había dicho que era muy "guapo".

Sonrió imaginando cómo podrían reaccionar las chicas cuando lo viesen y entonces se rió un poco al imaginar que la persiguirían por el castillo como en su día hicieron con Krum. Al que seguían incluso cuando hacía ejercicio por los terrenos del lago.

Después de ducharse, se puso el uniforme y se fue a desayunar. Justo antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor, Minerva la llevó a un lado oscuro y le preguntó si recordaba el acuerdo al que habían llegado la noche pasada.

- Sí señora.- Respondió la castaña en el tono amable que siempre usaba con su profesora favorita.- Usted dijo que me presentaría como un estudiante nuevo.

- Y amigo suyo de toda la vida. Pero he pensado que sería mejor decir a los estudiantes que Hermes es un alumno aspirante a profesor. Podríamos explicar que está de prácticas y su especialidad son las Transformaciones, eso desde luego nos facilitaría mucho que ellos creyeran que "él" será mi ayudante personal.

Por otra parte, deberé informar de que tendrá un dormitorio propio y he pensado el mismo que el suyo ya que en realidad los dos son la misma persona y contando también con que las habitaciones de prefectos así como las de los premios anuales son lo suficientemente grandes y amplias como para dar lugar a dos ocupantes…no sería tan raro que un chico y una chica las compartieran cuando se supone que se conocen desde siempre y por lo tanto tienen una confianza suficiente para no sentirse incómodos.

- Pero usted nunca ha juntado a un chico y una chica bajo el mismo techo…

- Haré una excepción, siendo como soy la directora, no creo que nadie lo cuestione. Ni siquiera los profesores.

- Como siempre, ha pensando en todo.

- Usted también suele hacerlo, querida. ¿Entramos entonces en el Gran Comedor y damos la noticia?

- Claro. Lo escucharé desde mi mesa y me haré igual de sorprendida como se quedará el resto de la gente. Me muero de ganas por ver sus caras cuando me vean esta noche.

- Seguro que la existencia de "Hermes" dará que hablar en Hogwarts. Después de todo, es un joven bastante atractivo. Y no me extraña, cuando su verdadero "yo" también lo es.

- Gracias, profesora McGonagall.

- Para nada, querida, sólo soy sincera.

* * *

Una vez que Hermione estuvo sentada en la mesa Gryffindor, Minerva se levantó de su asiento y dando un golpecito en su copa con el tenedor, llamó la atención de los estudiantes. Cuando todo el mundo la miró, habló.

- Miembros de Hogwarts, debo anunciaros que desde hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno en el castillo. Llegará esta noche. Se llama Hermes y espero que os llevéis bien con él, pues será mi nuevo ayudante y debido a ello le veréis más de una vez por el castillo. Incluso haciendo rondas como cualquier otro prefecto o castigando a quien se porte mal.

Ahora bien, aunque yo le de autoridad para que actúe en mi nombre, no penséis en él como un prefecto más o un simple estudiante. Hermes no asistirá a clases como vosotros y tampoco jugará al Quidditch. Él es un aprendiz de profesor y por eso no le voy a poner en ninguna casa de Hogwarts, pero vosotros debéis tratarle con el mismo respeto que soléis demostrar con cualquier miembro del profesorado de este castillo que tanto queréis. Para finalizar, os diré que su especialidad son las Transformaciones, y por ese motivo os dije que será mi ayudante.

Dicho todo esto…espero que le tratéis bien, le deis una buena acogida y le hagáis sentirse aceptado mientras esté con nosotros.

Gracias por vuestra atención, podéis continuar desayunando.

En cuanto McGonagall se sentó, comenzaron los murmullos, sobre todo en la mesa Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo creéis que será?.- Preguntó Ron mirando a Harry y Hermione.

- Ni idea.- Contestó el moreno agarrando el zumo de calabaza.- Pero espero que sea lo suficiente enrollado para no cortarnos el rollo si alguna vez nos pilla merodeando por ahí.

- Pues yo espero que sea guapo.- Opinó Lavender justo delante del famoso trío.- Y que no tenga novia. Ya me he cansado de Michael, estaría bien probar alguien nuevo.

- Es un aprendiz de profesor.- Dijo Hermione por primera vez.- No creo que se vaya enrollando con las chicas del castillo aunque sean tan populares como tú, Lavender. _"Y menos todavía cuando ese chico soy yo. A día de hoy me siguen gustando los hombres. Y si alguna vez me enamorase de alguna chica, no lo haría de ti, la cotilla más famosa del castillo."_

- Si es un aprendiz de maestro seguramente tendrá vuestra edad.- Añadió Ginny al lado de Parvati y Lavender.- A mí me da igual si se lía o no con las estudiantes, pero sí espero que esté bueno. Así se me alegrará la vista cada vez que lo vea.

Ron bufó, Harry meneó la cabeza, Hermione rodó los ojos. Lavender y Parvati rieron de manera estúpida.

- Ay sí.- Dijo la nueva novia del pelirrojo.- Aún recuerdo a Krum. Era puro músculo y testosterona. Tuviste suerte, Hermione. No sé qué vio en ti, pero fuiste la envidia de todas nosotras la noche del baile.

- Yo habría dado cualquier cosa porque todo el mundo me mirase como hicieron contigo cuando llegaste al Salón.- Comentó Lavender soltando un suspiro tonto.

- De poco le sirvió.- Dijo Ron.- Al día siguiente volvió a ser igual de seria y sosa que siempre y todo el mundo la ignoró. Ya no tenía encanto.

Harry le echó una mirada mortal, Hermione dio un golpe en su plato al dejar caer el tenedor.

- Mira quién lo dice.- Añadió con acidez.- El que me acusó de traidora por la simple razón de que le comían los celos al verme con otro que no era él. Y todo porque dio por sentado que no me saldría pareja. Pues te diré lo mismo que dije entonces, Ron. La próxima vez que haya un baile, sé lo suficiente listo para pedírmelo a tiempo, aunque desde ya te adelanto, que no te servirá. Porque ni bajo los efectos de una poción que anulase la voluntad, iría contigo.

- Vete al diablo, Hermione.

- Vete tú, imbécil.

Tienes el jodido Don de fastidiarme los recuerdos buenos que tengo de las cosas hermosas que me han pasado aquí. Y te diré algo más, como sigas en este plan, voy a terminar por retirarte la palabra de manera definitiva. Y me da igual los años que hayamos pasado siendo amigos o las experiencias que nos hayan unido.

La cuestión es que me he cansado de soportar tus ironías y cualquier otra de las cosas que te hacen comportarte como un celoso, envidioso y además infantil. Madura de una vez, y déjame en paz, que ya está bien.

- Oye Hermione.- Dijo Parvati.- No le hables así a mi novio.

- Le hablaré como me de la gana, tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo.

- Pero yo sí.- Intervino Ginny.- Soy su hermana, y si vuelves a tratarle así delante de mí, te partiré la boca.

- Espero que esa amenaza no vaya en serio.- Añadió el moreno mirando de lleno a la pelirroja.- Porque si se te ocurre llevarla a cabo y le tocas un solo pelo del cuerpo, tú también sentirás dolor. Y no será ella quien te lo cause.

- ¿Serías capaz de pegar a mi hermana?.- Dijo Ron mirándole incrédulo.

- Yo golpearía a cualquiera que osase hacer daño a mi mejor amiga. Y te diré algo más, Ron. Si vuelves a decir cualquier cosa que le cause sufrimiento del tipo que sea, ignoraré que eres mi mejor amigo y por primera vez en mi vida te daré una paliza.

- No lo dirás en serio…

- Oh sí, mucho. La noche del baile te lo dije bien claro. Creo que mis palabras exactas fueron…"Si la haces llorar otra vez…"

Hermione miró sorprendida a Harry, jamás pensó que él hubiese amenazado a Ron por haberla hecho llorar. Pero lo que más impacto le causó fue escucharle decir que pegaría tanto a Ginny como a él si se atrevían a hacerla daño.

Por primera vez en siete años de conocerle, Hermione se sintió especial para Harry. Y lo que más le gustó sentir, fue satisfacción, al saber que el chico que más quería en el mundo y del que además estaba enamorada en secreto, estaba dispuesto a ser su "caballero de reluciente armadura" aunque para ello tuviera que enfrentarse a su ex novia y al hombre que siempre fue su mejor amigo.

La voz de Ron sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella puso atención a lo que dijo, así como a la reacción de Harry, quien aún seguía mirando a los dos Weasley con una expresión nada agradable en su rostro varonil.

- Entiendo que defiendas a Hermione cuando ella ha actuado así contigo desde que la conocimos y nos hicimos sus amigos. Pero no te consiento que me amenaces y tampoco que lo hagas con mi hermana. Si tú o Hermione nos hacéis daño, nosotros también os atacaremos. No es mi intención empezar una guerra contra ti y Hermione, pero lo haré si no me dejáis otra opción.

- Lo mismo digo.- Dijo Ginny.

- Y yo también.- Apoyó Parvati.- Ron es mi novio, y yo estaré a su lado aunque ello me obligue a enfrentarme a dos compañeros de casa.

- Entonces queda claro.- Volvió a decir Harry.- Vosotros tres por vuestro camino, que Hermione y yo seguiremos el nuestro. A partir de este momento, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo Ron, y tampoco con Ginny o Parvati. Para mí…ya no sois nada y tampoco nadie.

- Harry…- Dijo la castaña por lo bajo.- ¿No crees que te estás pasando?. Mis problemas con Ron no tienen por qué afectarte. Son sólo cosa mía…

- Ahí te equivocas.- Añadió el moreno mirándola a los ojos.- Todo lo que a ti te afecte, me afecta también. Siempre ha sido así, Hermione.

Lo que te dije en el tren fue en serio. Yo estaré a tu lado siempre. Pase lo que pase, y pese a quien pese.

- Te quiero Harry.- Pronunció con los ojos empañados de lágrimas que no quería dejar caer.- Te quiero mucho…

El moreno no dijo nada, sólo salió del banco y se puso en pie, tendiéndole una mano que ella agarró enseguida.

Juntos y al unísono, caminaron hacia la salida del Gran Comedor mientras Ron, Ginny y Parvati les contemplaban con asombro en sus rostros.

Una vez fuera de sus vistas, los tres continuaron su desayuno comentando cosas de Harry y Hermione que ninguno de los dos sabría jamás. Pues como Potter había dicho, a partir de ahora todo sería distinto. Seguirían caminos separados, y a ninguno de ellos les pesó la decisión cuando ya no se sentían tan unidos como antaño.

- Te agradezco que salieras en mi defensa.- Comentó Hermione al lado de Harry en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común donde ambos habían ido para relajarse un poco.- Pero no quiero que rompas tu amistad con Ron sólo por el hecho de apoyarme. Él siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo, y tú siempre le has querido más que a mí. Incluso su familia te quiere. No puedes tirar todo eso por la borda sólo porque quieras demostrarme lealtad, Harry. No está bien que les desprecies así…

- ¿Sí lo está que lo haga Ron contigo a diario?

- No, pero él siempre ha sido así conmigo. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Hemos tenido esta relación de amor-odio desde que éramos niños. Y tú siempre la has aceptado…

- No es cierto. La soportaba, que es distinto.

- ¿De verdad amenazaste a Ron la noche del baile?

- Claro que sí. Estaba harto de que se metiese contigo.

Es verdad que no era la primera vez que te veía llorar por algo que él te hubiera dicho, pero aquella noche, algo se movió dentro de mí.

Ignoro qué lo causó, sólo sé que me sentí muy mal cuando te vi sufriendo tanto, y al comprender que fue por la manera tan poco considerada con la que él te trató…me dieron unas ganas tremendas de pegarle. Por eso le dije "si la haces llorar otra vez…", aunque no llegué a terminar la frase, creo que Ron la captó porque tuvo la prudencia de no decir nada más en tu contra delante de mí.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Harry?.- Dijo mirándole con los ojos marrones rojos por el llanto. El moreno la miró a los ojos, esperando oír sus siguientes palabras. Hermione las dejó salir con una sonrisa bonita.- Eres la persona más especial, única y hermosa, que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y me siento súper afortunada de que tú me dejases entrar en la tuya.

Ella no lo supo porque dejó de mirarle cuando apoyó su cara en uno de sus hombros, pero Harry dejó caer una lágrima cuando asimiló lo que significaba.

- Gracias…- Pronunció sin saber qué más decir. Estaba demasiado abrumado al comprender lo mucho que le quería Hermione y todo lo que ella le valoraba como persona.

- No…- Añadió su mejor amiga con voz suave.- Gracias a ti, por estar siempre ahí para mí. Eres la única persona, ajena a mis padres, que me hace sentir que en realidad no estoy sola.

- Yo…

- Lo que intento decir es que

Harry no la dejó terminar.

- Lo sé, Hermione.- Entonces su voz también sonó suave cuando añadió lo último que diría antes de dejar salir más lágrimas.- Tú también haces que no me sienta solo. Y sólo quiero que sepas…que yo también te quiero mucho.

Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza y ladeó la cara para apoyarla en su cabello castaño.

Hermione agarró la mano más cercana de Harry y la llevó hasta sus propios labios. Besándola en los nudillos antes de dejar caer más lágrimas. Luego la apoyó en su corazón y entonces cerró los ojos. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que algún día, Harry la amase con la misma fuerza e intensidad con la que ella lo hacía hacia él.

Aunque él lo ignoraba, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a decírselo todavía. Menos en el instante que compartían. Uno que fue hermosísimo para Hermione.

Pues sintió, que a través de aquel simple gesto que Harry había hecho al apoyar un lado de su cara en la cabeza de ella, estaba dándole algo que no solía demostrar con frecuencia. Cariño.

No tardó nada en quedarse dormida, y cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que era mediodía y que se habían saltado las clases.

Hermione se sintió sorprendida al notar que por primera vez en su vida, le daba igual haber incumplido una norma de todas las que tenía Hogwarts.

Quizás la asistencia a clase era obligatoria, y probablemente tendría que buscar a McGonagall para explicarle el motivo de su ausencia. Pero algo le dijo que la jefa de su casa lo entendería y además apoyaría. Ya que no era la única persona que conocía la amistad tan grande y bonita que unía a Granger con Potter y viceversa.

Después de añadir otro tronco a la chimenea, se quedó contemplando la cara dormida de Harry.

Le resultó tan bonita como pensaba de su persona, y no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciarla un poco con sus dedos.

Lo hizo con lentitud para que fuese sutil, no quería despertarle. Se le veía relajadísimo y ella sabía bien que dormir en condiciones no era algo común en su mejor amigo.

Acercándose más a su rostro, pudo notar su tranquila respiración. Eso la hizo sonreír, pero la sonrisa se le ensanchó al fijarse en sus labios que habían quedado algo entreabiertos.

Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas besarlos, pero no se atrevió. Tenía un miedo horrible que Harry despertase de repente y la descubriera haciéndolo.

¿Qué explicación le daría cuando no quería revelarle sus sentimientos?

Ella creía que él jamás los correspondería, y tenía verdadero pánico a escuchar su rechazo, pero lo que más miedo le daba, era que después de eso, su relación con él cambiara a peor. Hasta que dejase de hablarla para siempre.

Sintió que las lágrimas llenaban de nuevo sus ojos con sólo imaginar quedarse tan sola como se sintió cuando vio por la tele el coche destrozado de sus padres y comprendió que estaban muertos.

Lo que le había dicho a Harry era cierto, con él no se sentía sola. Y sabiendo que no tenía ni un solo pariente que cuidase de ella cuando terminase el colegio, Hermione tenía verdadero terror a que su mejor amigo también la abandonara.

Por muy independiente y autosuficiente que fuese, necesitaba creer que había alguien ahí que la quisiera de manera incondicional. Igual que lo habían hecho sus padres. Y sólo sentía que lo tenía cuando estaba con Harry. Quien aún seguía durmiendo a pesar del sonido bajo que producían sus sollozos.

Con los dedos temblorosos por culpa de la ansiedad, inseguridad y pena que aún notaba, Hermione tocó los labios de Potter con el mismo mimo y cuidado que había usado al acariciar su cara.

Al llegar al medio del labio superior, los labios de Harry se cerraron por completo. Dando un beso a los dedos de Hermione, de forma involuntaria.

Ella sonrió, y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo hasta que una confesión preciosa aunque dicha en un tono muy bajo y suave, salió de sus labios femeninos.

- Te amo, Harry Potter. Ahora y siempre te amo…

Entonces le besó. Lenta y suavemente, no una, sino cuatro veces. La quinta la reprimió cuando escuchó el sonido de una inspiración fuerte que hizo Harry.

Hermione se retiró de su rostro con rapidez, volviendo a la posición en que había estado antes de quedarse dormida.

Al abrir los ojos verdes heredados de su madre, lo primero que vio Harry fue a Hermione con la cara apoyada en uno de sus hombros.

Ella estaba despierta, y además sonriéndole. Él devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

- Estoy bien.

- Y yo. Me siento relajado aunque algo extraño.

- ¿Por qué?

- He tenido un sueño poco corriente.

- Tus sueños siempre lo son. ¿Otra vez algo relacionado con Voldemort?

- No. Desde que lo matamos no he vuelto a soñar con él o sus fechorías.

- ¿Entonces de qué iba el sueño?

- No lo recuerdo. Y es raro, yo siempre me acuerdo de lo que sueño. Pero esta vez soy incapaz de hacerlo. Lo único que tengo claro es una sensación bonita y sobre todo cálida. Muy…cálida.

Hermione miró el sofá con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry siguió hablando mientras ella le escuchaba sintiéndose especial otra vez.

- Me acuerdo de una sensación preciosa. Era como si me besaran con mucho mimo…o incluso amor. Y recuerdo también que escuché una voz que me dijo algo, pero no consigo recordar qué. Sólo sé que me hizo sentir especial. Muy especial. Y también único. Igual de único que me dijiste que era para ti, Hermione.

La verdad es que me da rabia no poder recordar todo lo que me gustaría. Aunque lo que realmente me encantaría sería haber visto la cara o el cuerpo de la mujer que me hizo sentir tan especial.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que fue una mujer si dices que no viste su cuerpo ni su rostro?

- Porque me besó en los labios. Y no creo que fuese un hombre. Sobre todo por la forma tan delicada en que me dio los besos. Además, si intuyera que el de los besos fue un hombre, ten por seguro que me habría despertado dando gritos de pánico.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo. Y su diversión aumentó cuando escuchó las últimas ocurrencias de Harry.

- Los hombres están bien como profesores o amigos personales, pero no para una relación amorosa. Al menos conmigo.

Ya sé que soy algo rarito…sobre todo porque no me parezco mucho a los chicos que hay aquí pero…aunque sí considere atractivos a algunos compañeros de casa, ten por seguro que no me imagino casándome con ellos o haciéndoles hijos.

Me parece genial que haya gente heterosexual y homosexual por el mundo, pero te aseguro Hermione, que el rollo ése de las relaciones con personas del mismo sexo, no va conmigo.

- Bueno…si te sirve de algo nunca he pensado que seas gay. Aunque sí es verdad que me llama la atención que sólo hayas tenido una novia durante todos estos años. Ya que no puedo considerar a Cho como tu pareja cuando lo vuestro duró poquísimo.

- Y es algo de lo que no me arrepiento. Esa chica era guapísima pero lloraba a todas horas por todo. No sólo por la muerte de Cedric.

Cuando perdió aquel partido contra mí y la vi llorar de rabia porque yo hubiese atrapado la snitch antes que ella, la imagen tan idealizada que había tenido hasta el momento de su persona, se hizo añicos en un segundo.

- Es normal, Harry.

- ¿Alguna vez te ha ocurrido eso con algún chico que te haya gustado?

- No. Porque el que me gusta es admirable para mí en cualquier sentido que yo le valore. Y la verdad es que lo hago en más de uno.

- ¿Y con Ron qué?. En el tren me dijiste que se te había hundido la imagen ideal que siempre tuviste de él.

- Ron jamás me ha gustado como hombre, sólo como amigo.

- Yo pensé que sí te molaba un poco. En sexto lo parecía…Te sentó fatal que estuviera con Lavender.

- Eso fue algo pasajero, Harry. Pero no tenía que ver con lo que yo considero amor o el hecho de enamorarse de alguien.

- ¿Y qué es para ti enamorarte?

- Querer a alguien tanto como para sentir que sin esa persona a tu lado, tu vida no vale nada y tampoco tiene sentido.

- Uy…eso es profundo.

- Bueno…tú sabes que yo nunca he sido una chica superficial.

- Eres más bien atípica comparada con las que tenemos en Hogwarts. Pero a mí no me importa. Yo creo que incluso es bonito.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- Me mantengo en lo que te dije antes de dormirme. Eres alguien especial, Harry, muy…muy…especial.

- Tú también lo eres para mí, Hermione.

- _"Pero no me amas. Y yo quiero que lo hagas. Deseo tanto que lo hagas…"_

- Por cierto…¿Qué hora es?

- La del almuerzo.

- ¿Tanto hemos dormido?

- Toda la mañana.

- Seguro que nos habrán quitado puntos por habernos saltado las clases.

- Me importa un comino.

- ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

- Sí, ante todo porque estoy contigo. No me dejarás nunca…¿Verdad Harry?

Entonces le miró a los ojos verdes. Él los clavó en los marrones de ella. Y con seguridad respondió…

- Por supuesto que no, Hermione. Sólo lo haré si eres tú quien lo pide.

- No creo que se me pase por la cabeza hacerlo. Desde que murieron mis padres sólo tengo a una persona que represente algo importante para mí. Y eres tú, Harry. Ahora eres mi única familia. Al menos lo que yo considero familia.

- De…¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?

- Hasta la última de mis neuronas.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Nos vamos a comer?

- En cuanto me levante.

- Te ayudaré.

Una vez en pie, los dos se miraron sonrientes.

Harry comenzó a caminar junto a Hermione hacia el Gran Comedor. Donde tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor mucho antes de que llegasen sus compañeros.

Ellos comieron con rapidez para no encontrarse con Ron. Luego, tomaron caminos separados.

Él se fue a volar un rato con la escoba, aprovechando además para entrenar con la snitch.

Hermione sin embargo, no hizo algo que le gustase. Las rondas nunca le apasionaron pero al menos la mantuvieron entretenida hasta la hora de la cena.

Antes de aparecer en el Gran Comedor, se duchó y cambió de ropa. Pues no iba a presentarse delante de todo el mundo siendo un chico llevando un uniforme femenino.

Ella se puso unos vaqueros azul oscuro, una sudadera con capucha y manga larga, y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Al llegar a las puertas, se encontró con McGonagall. Ella la saludó con un abrazo, la castaña lo devolvió. Entonces su profesora favorita se apartó para decirle algo. Pero antes de hacerlo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hermione intuyó que sabía lo ocurrido con Ron, Parvati y Ginny.

- El señor Potter me lo contó todo. Le vi hace una hora. ¿Se siente bien?

- Sí señora.- Contestó la voz varonil que tenía ahora "Hermes".- Al menos mejor que esta mañana. ¿Cree usted que la gente me aceptará?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo?

- Porque con Hermione.- Dijo "él" mirando a su alrededor y viendo a lo lejos algunos estudiantes que se acercaban a donde estaban ellas.- No existe mucha aceptación. No es que quiera ser súper popular, pero al menos espero que esta apariencia guste más que la otra.

- Eso seguro que se hará realidad con el personal femenino. Anoche le dije que usted era muy guapo.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Pues lo sigo diciendo. No le extrañe que después de que le presente "en sociedad", le salga más de una admiradora o incluso admirador si es que hay alguien gay en este castillo.

- De poco servirá eso siendo como soy heterosexual, aunque procuraré no romper muchos corazones.- Hermione se rió un poco, Minerva también lo hizo. Luego la miró con cariño.

- ¿Está "preparado", Hermes?.- Cuestionó mirándole a los ojos marrón que eran un poco más oscuros que como solían ser en la apariencia femenina.

- Sí señora.

- Entonces entremos. Yo lo haré primero. Así tendré tiempo de presentarle como se merece.

- Gracias, profesora.

- De nada, "querido". Espere cinco minutos y entonces pase al Gran Comedor. Vaya pensando dónde quiere sentarse, si en la mesa de sus compañeros o en la de los profesores. Yo mientras tanto, iré anunciando su llegada.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

- Estudiantes de Hogwarts.- Pronunció Minerva poniéndose en pie y usando el "Sonorus" para ser oída con claridad por todos los presentes.- Esta mañana os dije que tendríamos un nuevo integrante en este castillo. Pues bien, ya ha llegado. Os recuerdo que se llama Hermes y será mi ayudante a partir del momento en que entre por la puerta.

Debo recordaros además que no irá a clase como vosotros, y añadiré también que a pesar de no ser un profesor, sí será un aprendiz de ello, así que como ya os pedí esta mañana durante el desayuno, espero que le tratéis con el respeto que merece su futura profesión.

Os digo de paso, que sólo le veréis durante la noche, pues por las mañanas estará desaparecido haciendo otras cosas que no tienen relación con el castillo. Si alguien se pregunta qué o por qué, me es indiferente. No es asunto vuestro dónde se meta durante el día y la tarde. Lo que sí os digo es que compartirá habitación con la señorita Granger porque la conoce desde siempre y además lo he decidido así porque él me despierta tanta confianza como ella.

Dicho todo esto…os presento a Hermes Granger.

Al escuchar el mismo apellido que tenía Hermione todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar cosas con quienes tenían delante.

McGonagall lanzó una chispa azul que dio de lleno en la puerta de acceso al Gran Comedor.

Hermione notó el leve temblor que tuvo la puerta durante unos segundos. Ella supo que era una señal de Minerva para que pasara, así que lo hizo.

Conforme caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, escuchó el sonido de los murmullos de los chicos y expresiones de asombro de las chicas pertenecientes a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Una frase fue la más repetida. "Pero qué bueno está". Y "él" no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras terminaba de recorrer los pocos metros que le separaban de Minerva. La cuál, contemplaba a Hermes con una sonrisa en su rostro anciano y sabio.

- Buenas noches, señora.- Dijo la voz varonil de Hermione justo delante de su jefa de casa.- ¿Cómo está usted?.- "Él" besó una de sus manos de manera galante, la profesora volvió a sonreír.

- Muy bien, querido. ¿Ha sido un viaje agradable?.- Preguntó siguiendo la comedia.

- Sí señora, aunque cansado.

- ¿Tiene hambre, Hermes?

- Mucha.

- Entonces tome asiento. Puede hacerlo a mi lado o en cualquiera de las mesas de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Usted decide.

- ¿Podría ser en la de Gryffindor?

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

- Es la casa de Hermione. Y usted sabe de sobras que la aprecio mucho. _"Y cómo no iba a quererme a mí misma."_

- Claro que lo sé.- Añadió McGonagall sin dejar de mirar a los estudiantes, que escuchaban todo perfectamente pues tanto ella como Hermes, hablaban con una voz clara sin llegar a ser chillona.- Cuando la vea, salúdela de mi parte.

- ¿Cómo?.- Dijo Hermione fingiendo sorpresa.- ¿No está aquí?.- Pronunció mirando a Minerva y transmitiéndole en sus ojos marrones que debía decir algo para justificar su ausencia. La profesora reaccionó rápido.

- Me temo que no, querido. Le encargué una cosa que la mantendrá ocupada hasta su hora de guardia. Pero no se preocupe, la verá más tarde. Le he colocado en su habitación de prefecta.

- ¿En serio?.- Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¡Muchísimas gracias, señora. Me muero por darle un abrazo. No la veo desde hace meses!

Tanto "él" como Minerva sonrieron con complicidad mientras escuchaban los sonidos que hacían los estudiantes al escuchar el afecto que transmitía Hermes por Hermione.

Para seguir dando que hablar, McGonagall continuó la farsa haciendo más cumplidos a la castaña sin que nadie sospechara ni por un instante, que ella y Hermes eran la misma persona.

- Estoy segura que la señorita Granger le romperá la espalda del abrazo que le dará en cuanto le vea, querido. Por ella sé que ustedes dos se quieren mucho y que además se conocen de toda la vida. Supongo que a partir de ahora, ya no habrá dos chicos que la acompañen a todas partes, sino tres.

- ¿Dos chicos?.- Dijo Hermes como si no supiera quiénes eran Harry y Ron.

- Siempre han sido dos, los mejores amigos de Hermione. Al menos en Hogwarts. ¿Ella nunca se los mencionó?

- No señora.

- Pues entonces habrá que arreglar eso.- Guiñándole un ojo a Hermes de manera discreta, Minerva miró a la mesa Gryffindor y pronunció con voz clara y alta.- ¡Señor Potter, Señor Weasly, póngase en pie para que el señor Granger les vea!

Ellos obedecieron, Hermes se giró y les miró de lleno.

- El chico de pelo negro, despeinado, ojos verdes y gafas redondas que ve usted allí, es Harry James Potter Evans, el mejor amigo de Hermione. El otro pelirrojo, de ojos azules y rostro pecoso, se llama Ronald Bilius Weasley, y también es un buen amigo de Hermione.

- Ya no.- Dijo Ron mirando con desconfianza a Hermes.- Nos hemos peleado. Tanto ella como yo hemos decidido no relacionarnos más de manera amistosa. A partir de ahora sólo seremos compañeros de casa y clase. De todas maneras te doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts y espero que nos llevemos bien.- Diciendo eso último se sentó de nuevo en el banco mirando a McGonagall con seriedad.

Su jefa de casa le echó una mirada que le hizo tragar saliva, pero siendo como era un Gryffindor, le echó valor y no quiso demostrar el temor que ella siempre le causó. Pues Minerva, a pesar de ser vieja, era la bruja más respetada que tenía el colegio. No sólo por su severidad y autoritarismo sino porque además era justa y muy poderosa en la magia.

Harry fue el siguiente en hablar. Mirando a Hermes con curiosidad, pronunció en un tono de voz muy distinto al usado por Ron…

- Buenas noches, Hermes. Encantado de conocerte. Los amigos de Hermione son siempre bienvenidos para mí. Puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites.

- Gracias.- Dijo "él" con una sonrisa en su rostro varonil que produjo sonidos estúpidos en las bocas femeninas de las estudiantes que aún lo miraban.- Lo mismo digo.- Mirando a McGonagall, pronunció en voz baja…- ¿Puedo irme ya a la mesa?

- Por supuesto. Disfrute su cena, y no olvide venir a verme cuando termine la guardia.

- ¿Tengo que hacerla aunque no sea "prefecto"?

- Sí. A los ojos de todo Hogwarts es usted mi ayudante personal. Esta mañana les dije a los estudiantes que usted tendría autoridad para actuar como un profesor aunque no fuese uno oficialmente. Todo profesor hace guardia por las noches, y eso lo sabe usted bien. Lleva años haciendo escapadas nocturnas con los señores Potter y Weasley.

- Ahora sólo será con Harry. Ya escuchó lo que dijo Ron. Él ha roto su relación amistosa con "Hermione" y no creo que la retome. Usted sabe que siempre ha sido muy orgulloso. De todas maneras, no creo que "ella" le eche de menos. No le necesita para ser feliz…

- Pero al señor Potter sí. Y él sigue a su lado. Así que le recomiendo, que no le pierda, "Hermes".

- No señora. Es la última de mis intenciones.

McGonagall sonrió. Volviendo a hacer su voz audible, pronunció mirando la apariencia masculina de Hermione…

- Ya puede irse a cenar, señor Granger.

- Gracias señora.- Respondió Hermes también en un tono claro.- La veré más tarde.

Una vez sentada en la mesa de los leones, se encontró recibiendo un montón de preguntas. Sobre todo por parte de las chicas, que parecían sentir una fascinación especial por "él".

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete.

- ¡Qué guay, igual que nosotras!.- Exclamaron con ilusión Lavender y Parvati.

- ¿Tienes novia?.- Preguntó Ginny.

- No.

- ¿Y novio?.- Quiso saber Seamus en el tono chistoso que tanto le caracterizaba.

- Tampoco.

- ¿Te gustan las chicas, verdad?.- Cuestionó Ron.- ¿O eres del otro tipo?

- ¿Lo eres tú?.- Preguntó Hermes clavando su mirada marrón oscuro en los azules del pelirrojo, quien bufó mostrando su molestia antes de pinchar con fuerza sus patatas fritas.

- Para tu información no. Y te aviso además, que la chica guapísima que está a mi lado, es mi novia. Así que no te molestes en fijarte en ella si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.

- Jamás se me ocurriría.- Dijo "él" usando un tono claramente irónico. Entonces miró a Ginny, quien dejó salir un ruidito estúpido demostrando así su ilusión por si acaso le gustasen las chicas como ella.

- Yo no tengo novio.- Comentó la Weasley moviendo las pestañas de forma coqueta.- Y me encantan los castaños de ojos oscuros como tú.- Guiñándole un ojo le tiró un beso con la mano. Hermes dejó caer el tenedor al suelo. Agachándose para cogerlo mientras se reía de manera silenciosa. Cuando volvió a encarar a los presentes, se dio cuenta que Harry le miraba con atención.

- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

- ¿Cómo es que te apellidas Granger si no eres pariente de Hermione?

- Por la misma razón que tú tienes Potter. No es el único apellido de esa clase que existe en Inglaterra. Pero sí es cierto que no abunda.

- ¿De verdad os conocéis desde siempre?

- Sí.

- Ella nunca me habló de ti.

- "_¿Y eso te molesta?"_. ¿Y qué importancia tiene?

- Ninguna. Simplemente me llama la atención. Creía que Hermione me contaba todo lo que era importante para ella.

- Bueno, siempre hay cosas que uno se guarda para sí mismo.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Tú también eres prefecto…Harold?

- No. Y no soy Harold, sino Harry.

- Pero Harry es una forma corta de decir Harold.

- Y también lo es de Harrison. Pero mi nombre es simplemente Harry.

- Comprendido.

"_Ya sé que eres Harry a secas. Pero algo tengo que decir para que tú y los demás no sospechéis que soy Hermione. _

_Aunque con esta cara y este cuerpo, dudo mucho que lo sospechéis. Y ahora que caigo…tengo que mirarme atentamente cuando me cambie de ropa. Por mucho que haya visto el cuerpo masculino en los libros de ciencia muggles, no es lo mismo que tener uno de verdad._

_Me pregunto qué haré cuando esté por ahí y me den ganas de ir al servicio. ¿Meterme en el de los chicos?. Espero que tengan retretes con puertas y no ésos que están de pie y a vistas de todo el mundo. No me veo haciendo pis de pie con las piernas separadas. No tengo ni idea de cómo se hace y tampoco me apetece sujetarme el pene a la vista de cualquiera. _

_Me pregunto si los hombres mirarán los penes de los otros cuando estén orinando. ¿Serán tan curiosos para eso o por el contrario les dará respeto?. Bueno, qué más da, ahora no viene al caso. Prefiero burlarme un poco de Ginny y Ron. Ya sé, le haré creer que me gusta su hermana. Seguro que se le saldrán los ojos de las órbitas cuando vea lo que voy a decir."_

Conteniendo la risa que sentía, Hermes fijó su vista marrón oscuro en la también marrón de Ginevra Weasley.

Con la voz más varonil y encantadora que pudo sacar sin sonar femenina, pronunció mirándola de lleno…

- ¿Y cómo es que una chica tan guapa y atractiva como tú no tiene novio?

La pelirroja dejó de masticar y tragó lo que tenía en la boca antes de responder.

- Porque no ha habido ningún chico después de aquel.- Dijo señalando a Harry con el tenedor apuntando hacia el moreno.- Que me haya despertado el interés. Aunque sí estoy muy solicitada. Pero si tú quieres salir conmigo estoy dispuesta a hacer una excepción y darte una oportunidad de que me conozcas mejor.

- _"Ieuj"._ Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Tal y como "él" había intuido en su mente femenina y verdadera, sus palabras hacia Ginny llamaron la atención de Ron, quien no tardó nada en volver a mirarle y decirle con seriedad…

- Si decides fijarte en mi hermana espero que sea en serio. No consentiré que tú o cualquier otro chico la trate con frivolidad. ¿Me has entendido claramente?

- Tan claro como veo tus numerosas pecas.

- Imbécil…- Dijo Ron por lo bajo.

- Te he oído, Weasley.- Añadió Hermes con la misma seriedad con que Ron le había hablado.- Ten cuidado conmigo y lo que dices cuando estés delante de mí. Soy bastante hábil tanto en el oído como con la magia. ¿Me has comprendido tú ahora?

- Sí, pero no me asustas.

- Qué decepción.- Dijo con ironía.- Y además te diré otra cosa. Recuerdo que dijiste que has roto tu amistad con Hermione. Me importa poco qué lo causó, pero ten clara una cosa. Si se te ocurre hablar mal de ella delante de mí, te partiré todos los dientes de la boca roja que tienes.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya me has oído, zanahoria de pacotilla. Y no pienso repetirlo.

- ¡A mí no me insultes!.- Exclamó Ron echándose hacia delante y plantándole un puñetazo en la nariz que le produjo sangre.- ¡Y no me digas lo que puedo decir o no sobre Hermione. No eres quién para hacerlo!

- ¡Pero yo sí lo soy!.- Pronunció Harry agarrándole del cuello de la túnica y mirándole de forma mortal.- ¡Y tú sabes perfectamente lo mal que me sienta que te metas con ella en mi presencia!

- ¡Ahora no lo he hecho!- Respondió con claro susto en su rostro pecoso. Porque Harry enfadado era mucho Harry, y Ron lo sabía bien después de haber visto cómo mató a Voldemort al combinar su magia con la ira.

- ¡Pues no se te ocurra hacerlo!.- Añadió el moreno conteniéndose lo bastante para no pegarle aunque ganas tenía de sobras.

- ¡SEÑORES POTTER Y WEASLEY!.- Dijo la voz furiosa de McGonagall desde la mesa de profesores.- ¡VENGAN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

- Buena la has hecho.- Pronunció Ginny mirando a Harry con asco.- Por tu culpa ahora castigarán a mi hermano.

- Olvídame Ginny.- Dijo el moreno devolviéndole la mirada de desagrado. Entonces soltó a Ron y se puso en pie caminando hacia su jefa de casa mientras que el pelirrojo hacía lo mismo.

- La verdad es que les compadezco.- Opinó Neville mirando a Hermes.

- ¿Por qué?.- Dijo la apariencia masculina de Hermione fingiendo inocencia.

- McGonagall es terrible cuando se enfada y más todavía si es por una pelea. Ella detesta que los estudiantes se agredan.

- Pero no lo han hecho físicamente.

- Verbalmente sí, y eso también es agresión.

- ¿Qué crees que les hará?

- ¿Además de castigarles esta noche?. Puede que también les prohíba jugar al Quiddich. Ella sabe de sobras que eso es lo que más apasiona a Harry y Ron. No sería extraño que les privase de lo que más les gusta para que ellos tomasen conciencia de lo grave que ha sido su comportamiento.

- ¿Y tú eres?

- Neville Longbottom, compañero de Ron, Harry, Hermione y el resto de los Gryffindors de séptimo.

- Encantado de conocerte, Neville.

- Igualmente, Hermes. Hermione siempre ha sido una buena amiga para mí. Yo también quiero ser amigo tuyo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo de mí, no dudes en pedírmelo. Aunque te recomiendo que no esté relacionado con los hechizos. No soy muy bueno con ellos, pero la Herbología me apasiona y se me da bastante bien.

- Mi especialidad son las Transformaciones, pero igualmente te agradezco el ofrecimiento. Yo también puedo ayudarte si alguna vez te hace falta.

- Gracias, Hermes.

- De nada.

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Ginny cuando Ron estuvo sentado a su lado de nuevo.- ¿Qué te ha dicho McGonagall?

- Que no debo repetir una escena semejante si no quiero quedarme sin Quiddich hasta final de curso.

- Qué mala uva…

- Siempre la ha tenido.

- Me da más miedo que Snape.- Apuntó Neville.

- ¿El profesor de Pociones?.- Cuestionó Hermes mirándole.- Hermione me dijo una vez, que era bastante cruel con los estudiantes.

- Con ella y Harry sobre todo. Parece ser que no le gusta lo sabelotodo que ha sido siempre Hermione. Aunque no creo que sienta más aversión por ella que la que siente por Harry.

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe?.- Preguntó Hermes mirando al ojiverde que se había colocado delante de "él".

- Al hecho de que mi madre se casó con mi padre y él odiaba a Snape. Por lo visto, se dedicó a hacerle la puñeta mientras estuvieron en el colegio. No puedo decir que me sienta orgulloso de eso pero es verdad que no me inspira lástima. Ese hombre es el ser más antipático que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y mira que he conocido gente non-grata. Mis parientes eran un buen ejemplo.

- ¿De qué parientes me estás hablando?

- De mis tíos y primo. Viví con ellos desde que tenía un año y me quedé huérfano porque Voldemort mató a mis padres.

- Oh, cuánto lo siento.

- Yo más. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería eso de tener un padre y una madre que estuvieran conmigo todo el tiempo. Pero tampoco puedo decir que no lo sepa. En cierta manera, sí los he tenido.

- En nuestros padres desde luego.- Dijo Ginny mirando a Hermes.- Tanto mi madre como mi padre han querido a Harry como un hijo. Si hasta le tratan mejor a que mis hermanos…

- Eso siempre ocurre con la gente que no es familia directa.- Opinó Seamus.- En mi casa pasa lo mismo cuando vienen mis primos. Mis padres se portan súper bien con ellos y tanto mis hermanos como yo siempre nos preguntamos por qué con nosotros no tienen tanta paciencia para determinadas cosas.

- Será por aquello de que "la confianza da asco". – Intervino Dean Thomas.- Normalmente nos descargamos más con quienes están más cercanos a nosotros. Más todavía cuando es tu familia directa.

- Que me lo digan a mí.- Opinó Harry.- Cuando Hermione se pone a reñirme a veces pienso que es más mi madre que mi mejor amiga. Sobre todo cuando me castiga…

- Sí.- Dijo Ron mirando a Hermes.- Da verdadero miedo cuando está cabreada por algo.

Una vez, llevó a una profesora de este colegio, hasta los centauros. Y todo porque ella había hecho daño a Harry en una de las muñecas de sus manos. Por lo visto, le obligó a copiar un montón de veces "no debo decir mentiras" en un pergamino muy largo. Lo curioso de todo fue que conforme lo escribía, también aparecía en su muñeca. De hecho, dos años después de aquel incidente, aún conserva el mensaje.

- Enséñaselo Harry.- Dijo Neville mirando al moreno.- Si no te importa, claro.

El ojiverde obedeció. Mostrándole a Hermes dónde tenía el mensaje. El chico castaño de ojos marrón oscuro hizo como que se sorprendía al visionarlo, entonces preguntó lo que sería normal al contemplar algo semejante.

- ¿Te dolió mucho?

- Más que doler era como si quemara. Pero sí, fue bastante molesto sentir cómo se grababa en mi piel.

- Entonces me alegro de que Hermione castigase a esa profesora por lo que te hizo. Por mucha autoridad que pudiera tener sobre los estudiantes, no tenía ningún derecho a pasarse de esa manera. Más que un castigo debió de ser una tortura…

- Pues sí. Pero llevo media vida sufriendo no una sino varias, y cada una de ellas causadas por distintas personas. De todas maneras ya no me preocupan. Cuando termine el colegio no tendré nada que ver con esas personas, así que me dan igual los malos recuerdos que me hayan dejado.

- Supongo que tu vida no ha sido fácil.

- No, pero interesante sí. ¿Y tú qué, cómo es que has terminado en Hogwarts?

- Porque mis padres se mudaron. Y como ya había acabado mis estudios en la escuela mágica de donde vengo, McGonagall se ofreció a darme prácticas para que pudiese convertirme en profesor. Algo que siempre me ha interesado.

- ¿Entonces nos castigarás cuando nos portemos mal?.- Quiso saber Seamus.

- Supongo que sí. Pero no creo que seáis de ésos a los que hay que vigilar constantemente. ¿O quizás me equivoco?

- No.- Volvió a decir Finningan.- Aunque con Harry sí. No es de los que se acuesten a su hora o se quede en la habitación como "un buen chico". Más bien padece de insomnio y le gusta merodear por el castillo hasta que se harta y decide acostarse.

- Vaya.- Dijo Hermes mirando al ojiverde con una sonrisa en su rostro masculino.- Parece ser que tus compañeros te tienen bastante calado.

- Bueno sí, después de todo llevamos siete años juntos. No es como para que no me conozcan.

- ¿Y Hermione también es de las que merodea por ahí a altas horas de la noche o por el contrario sí es una buena chica?

- Deberías saberlo si la conoces tan bien como aseguró McGonagall.- Apuntó astutamente Ginny.- Ella dijo que os conocíais desde siempre. ¿No?. Entonces sabrás, que es una chica no sólo "buena" sino además responsable al máximo. Pero también es verdad que se ha escapado con Harry alguna vez, igual que lo ha hecho mi hermano aquí presente.

- Esos eran otros tiempos.- Apuntó el pelirrojo.-Ahora la cosa es distinta. Después de la guerra, ellos y yo no somos los mismos. Supongo que hemos cambiado. La cuestión está en que nos unen muchas experiencias pasadas pero las presentes nos separan bastante.

- Pues no debería ser así.- Dijo Dean Thomas.- Más todavía tras haber vencido al innombrable. Siempre pensé que vuestro trío jamás se rompería. Pero si separados sois más felices, por mí estupendo.

- Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta antes de que nos manden a dormir.- Pronunció Harry poniéndose en pie.- Ya nos veremos en el dormitorio.- Entonces miró a Hermes.- Hasta mañana.

- Espera.- Dijo el castaño saliendo también del banco.- Te acompañaré antes de irme a hacer la ronda que me encargó McGonagall. Todavía no conozco bien el castillo y ya que tú sí, podrías hacerme de guía.

- Guay.- Añadió el moreno mirándole animado.- Conozco un montón de sitios chulísimos que seguro te gustarán.

Una vez salieron del Gran Comedor, las chicas de Gryffindor se vieron abordadas por otras de las restantes casas.

Luna Lovegood fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Podéis decirme quién es ese cañonazo?.- Preguntó con curiosidad clara en sus ojos celestes.- Le he visto salir cuando yo entraba. Me quedé leyendo en la biblioteca y se me fueron los magos al cielo.

- Es su manera de decir que se olvidó del horario.- Añadió una chica de Hufflepuff.- Sólo una lunática como tú estaría en babia cuando todo el colegio sabe que tenemos un nuevo chico en Hogwarts.

- Lo que sea.- Volvió a decir la rubia de Ravenclaw.- Pero que alguien me explique quién es y por qué está aquí. No parece un estudiante normal y corriente. Sobre todo porque no lleva puesto el uniforme. Aunque los vaqueros le marcaban el trasero estupendamente.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te fijas en los culos de los chicos del castillo?.- Quiso saber una Slytherin.- Las chaladas como tú siempre están con la mente en otra parte.

- Puede que para muchas de vosotras yo sea una loca, pero os aseguro que tengo la mente perfectamente puesta en el lugar que le corresponde. ¿Me vais a decir quién es o tengo que averiguarlo por mí misma?

- Se llama Hermes Granger.- Contestó Ginny mirándola con cansancio.- Y por lo visto es un aspirante a profesor. Su especialidad son las Transformaciones y McGonagall le ha nombrado su ayudante personal. También nos dijo que sólo le veremos durante la noche porque por la mañana y tarde estará haciendo cosas fuera del castillo. ¿Estás satisfecha ya o quieres seguir molestándonos con preguntas estúpidas?

- Tú sí que eres estúpida, Ginevra.- Dijo Luna con la vocecita tan suave y dulce que tanto la caracterizaba.- Buenas noches al resto.- Diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y se fue a su mesa, donde cenó con tranquilidad para luego salir del Gran Comedor sin perder la sonrisa que también era típico en su persona.

-Esa chica es rara de narices.- Añadió Ron pelándose un plátano.- Pero tiene algo que la hace especial.

- Si la prefieres a mí eres libre de ir a buscarla.- Comentó Parvati con una ceja levantada.- Pero si después te arrepientes de haberme dejado por ella no creas que te daré la oportunidad de recuperarme. No eres el único chico guapo que existe en este castillo…

- No digas tonterías.- Respondió el pelirrojo dándole un beso en los labios.- Para qué iba a dejar una chica tan estupenda como tú por una rara como Luna.- Entonces se acercó a uno de sus oídos y pronunció con sensualidad…- Sabes de sobra que me tienes loco.- Y de repente empezó a besarla con ganas, pero Parvati se retiró al oír los silbidos que emitieron algunos chicos que además se rieron un poco al contemplar ese aparente arranque de pasión que le había entrado a Ron de repente.

- Será mejor que os vayáis a un sitio más privado antes de que McGonagall os vea y os llame la atención por dar "mal ejemplo".- Opinó Lavender guiñando un ojo a la pareja. Que sólo asintió antes de levantarse y abandonar el Gran Comedor agarrados de una mano.

Después de que se marcharan, las chicas de Gryffindor, algunas de Slythering, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, se pusieron a comentar cosas sobre Hermes y a trazar planes para conseguir llamar su atención. Porque para la opinión de todas ellas, el chico no sólo era atractivo, sino que además tenía un cuerpo estupendo y destilaba sex appeal por todas partes.

Y no era de extrañar que opinaran así cuando Hermione se había preocupado durante dos años, de ir al gimnasio durante las vacaciones de verano y fortalecer su cuerpo femenino para tener más resistencia a los ataques corporales sabiendo como sabía que se avecinaba una guerra más que encarnizada.

Ahora, sólo meses después de que hubiesen matado a Voldemort, el cuerpo de la castaña no sólo era fuerte, sino además musculoso.

Con su apariencia femenina no se le notaba demasiado al ocultar su fortalecimiento tras las ropa del uniforme. Pero con el cuerpo de chico, sí se le notaba claramente. Porque era más ancho, y también alto. Y lo que más gustaba a las chicas de Hogwarts era que tenía el pelo largo como ellas. Y el hecho de que no se lo hubiera recogido le confería un aspecto más que atractivo.

No sólo porque fuese un pelo rizado y bonito, sino porque se veía cuidado además de brillante. Y eso no solía abundar en los cabellos de los hombres que solían ver. Porque a pesar de poder ser bonito no mostraba un aspecto tan cuidado como sí lucía el de Hermes Granger.

- Quizás no sea pariente de Hermione.- Dijo una Gryffindor de sexto compañera de Ginny.- Pero no se puede negar que tiene cosas parecidas a ella.

No sólo el pelo rizado y largo, sino además el sentido de lealtad hacia sus amigos.

Cuando pienso en lo mal que le sentó el simple hecho de que Ron pudiese ofenderla, no puedo evitar pensar que Hermione es una chica afortunada. No sólo porque lo conozca de toda la vida como nos dijo McGonagall sino porque si yo fuera amiga de semejante mazizorro, os aseguro que habría intentado más de una vez, cruzar la línea que separa la amistad del amor. La verdad es que con una simple noche con él, me conformaría.

¿Cómo creéis que será en la intimidad, lanzado o tímido?

- Un tío como ése…- Opinó Ginny mirando a su amiga.- Debe de ser súper fogoso además de apasionado. Seguro que besa de ensueño, y seguro también que tendrá un cuerpo digno de inmortalizar en un póster gigantesco. Lo que daría por tener una foto suya. Si además apareciese tirándome un beso o guiñándome un ojo, me despertaría sonriendo todos los días del resto de mi vida. Lo pondría en la pared que hay delante de mi cama para que él fuese lo primero que viesen al despertar, mis ojos marrones.

- Chicas…- Dijo Neville menando la cabeza al mirarlas.- ¿No creéis que os estáis pasando un poco?. Tratar a Hermes como si fuese un pedazo de carne apetecible no creo que esté bien.

- Oh cállate.- Le ordenó Ginny.- Lo que pasa es que te da rabia que no digamos esas cosas de ti. Como no tienes éxito con las chicas te da coraje que otros chicoss nos llamen la atención.

- ¿Sabes qué te digo?.- Cuestionó el moreno poniéndose en pie y preparándose para marcharse del Gran Comedor.- Que si tengo que llamar la atención de mujeres como tú y el resto que estáis comentando esas cosas tan superficiales de Hermes, prefiero seguir pasando desapercibido.

Algunas chicas os quejáis de que hay chicos que no os toman en serio o que os tratan con frivolidad cuando están con vosotras. Pues bien, ahora estáis repitiendo ese esquema que tan poco os gusta, sólo porque consideráis atractivo a Hermes. ¿Pues sabéis lo que pienso?. Que si él y yo llegamos a hacernos amigos, le diré que no se acerque a ninguna de vosotras. No creo que le dejéis un buen recuerdo.

- Piérdete, Neville.- Dijo una Slytherin mirándole con asco.- Por mí puedes decirle todo lo que te de la gana. De todas formas no te servirá de nada. Cuando una mujer quiere seducir a un hombre no necesita grandes cosas para conseguirlo. Sólo una mirada concreta, un beso en el momento justo y un poco de insinuación.

- ¿Eso crees?. Pues te equivocas. Esas tácticas funcionan cuando sólo quieres pasar un buen rato, pero no cuando te interesa una chica de verdad.

- Ni que tú fueses la voz de la experiencia…seguro que todavía eres virgen.

- Y a ti qué te importa.- Dijo el moreno mirándola con asco.- ¿O quizás te gustaría comprobarlo?

- ¿Acostándome contigo?. Por favor, no me hagas reír…

- Menos mal, Patty. Si llegas a decirme que te gusto habría vomitado en el acto.

- Hijo de…

- Chao.

Dándose la vuelta, el que antaño fue el chico más inseguro y tímido de Gryffindor, salió del Gran Comedor con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Y no era para menos, pues Neville con los años, había ganado confianza en sí mismo y ya no tenía ningún problema para plantarle cara a quien fuese. Menos a Snape, claro. A quien aún temía por mucho que hubiese podido enfrentarse a los mortífagos de Voldemort cuando estaba en quinto.

* * *

- ¡Este lugar es genial!.- Exclamó Hermes contemplando la Sala de los Menesteres como si fuese la primera vez que lo visitara.- ¡Tiene justo lo que pedimos!.- Añadió al visionar todo lo que habían deseado antes de entrar. Que consistía en una chimenea grande y un sofá cómodo y amplio además de unos cuantos pasteles con los que saciar su apetito. Pues tanto "él" como Harry no habían tomado postre antes de salir de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Aquí fue donde entrené al ED antes de enfrentarnos a los Mortífagos de Voldemort en el Departamento de Misterios, hace ya dos años.

- ¿ED?

- Es la forma corta de llamar al "Ejécirto Dumbledore". Lo fundó Hermione cuando supo que querían quitar de su cargo al antiguo Director de Hogwarts. La nueva directora es McGonagall, pero a ella sí la conoces bien. ¿No?

- Uy sí, muchísimo. Hace años que es amiga mía. ¿A ti te cae bien?

- Sí, aunque es muy estricta. Pero conmigo y Hermione siempre se ha portado de manera justa y comprensiva. Supongo que también puedo decir lo mismo respecto a Ron. Porque hasta este último curso, siempre hemos sido un trío unido.

- ¿Qué lo ha hecho romper?

- Varias cosas. La principal ha sido que después de la batalla, pasamos un tiempo separados del mundo mágico y sin tener contacto. Luego volvimos al colegio, y nos dimos cuenta que ya no nos gustaba estar juntos como antes. Aunque creo, que tanto yo como Hermione empezamos a perder el interés en Ron durante el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué?

- Él y ella discutieron, eso no era nuevo para mí. Hermione y Ron siempre se peleaban por el motivo más tonto que te puedas imaginar. Pero cuando fui a buscarla y la encontré en la cola del tren, me enteré que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche y entonces me di cuenta, que me importaba más ella que Ron. Y en el pasado siempre había sido lo contrario. Principalmente porque él fue el primer amigo que hice. Le conocí antes que a ella y me cayó bien enseguida.

Hermione…tardó más en hacerse amiga nuestra. Sobre todo porque nadie del castillo parecía soportarla. Era muy repelente y eso no gustaba.

Bueno, la verdad es que lo sigue siendo, forma parte de su manera de ser, como otras cosas que la caracterizan y que tú conocerás de sobra si llevas años tratándola.

Si te preguntas lo que provocó nuestro acercamiento, fue una cosa concreta que le sucedió estando en el servicio de las chicas.

Cuando estábamos en primero, un Troll entró en el castillo, luego supimos que lo metió Quirrell. Un antiguo profesor del que ahora no quiero hablar.

La cosa está en que yo sabía que ella estaba allí porque alguien me lo dijo.

Sabiendo que había un Troll y que era una criatura peligrosa, le dije a Ron que fuésemos al servicio femenino para comprobar si Hermione estaba bien.

La encontramos aterrorizada bajo un lavabo chillando de terror mientras el Troll golpeaba con su porra todo lo que podía para llegar hasta ella.

Después de usar el Wingardium Leviosa conseguimos golpearle y dejarle inconsciente.

Entonces llegaron los profesores y preguntaron lo ocurrido.

Hermione se echó la culpa de todo. Dijo que había leído mucho sobre los Trolls y que había ido a buscarle pensando que podría vencerle, pero que no lo logró y que aparecimos nosotros para salvarla en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Eso nos dejó como los héroes de la historia y por primera vez en mis por entonces once años de vida, sentí que estaba ante una persona muy especial. Sobre todo porque era la primera vez que alguien mentía para dar una buena imagen de mí, y eso era algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrado.

Por supuesto que me encantó hacerme su amigo. Aunque en un principio la idea no entusiasmó a Ron.

Él parecía no soportarla, pero le fue cogiendo aprecio conforme la fuimos tratando.

En cuarto curso incluso llegué a pensar que le gustaba, porque se puso súper celoso cuando supo que ella había ido al baile con Víctor Krum.

Un jugador de Quidditch Búlgaro que estuvo en Hogwarts por el Torneo de los tres magos. Podría contarte muchas cosas de ese torneo, pero no quiero aburrirte. Sólo debes saber que gané una de las pruebas porque Hermione me enseñó a hacer el Accio y gracias a él pude conseguir el huevo de oro que protegía un Colacuerno Húngaro. Un dragón súper agresivo y peligroso que por poco me achicharra con su fuego.

Quinto también fue un curso interesante, y sexto tampoco estuvo mal. Pero ahora, en séptimo, después de haber vencido a mi peor enemigo, y de haber tenido tiempo durante el verano para reflexionar en lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, me he dado cuenta que el trío que hemos tenido siempre desde que entramos en el colegio y nos conocimos, ya no me interesa tanto como cuando era niño.

Ahora…sólo quiero pasar mi tiempo con la gente que es importarte para mí y representa algo también importante. Y desde luego, Hermione es más que importante tanto en mi vida como en mi existencia.

- Parece ser que la estimas mucho.

- Sí…lleva media vida conmigo, no es como para que no le tenga aprecio.

- ¿Ella te gusta?. _"Por favor di que sí, di que sí, y cuando vuelva a ser una chica te diré que tú también me gustas un montón y que además te amo."_

- Como amiga sí. Como mujer…también. Me resulta atractiva además de guapa pero no creo estar enamorado de ella si es eso lo que te interesa saber.

- "_¿Tanto se me nota?"_

- ¿Y a ti qué, te gusta como mujer, amiga, ambas cosas o quizás estás enamorado de ella?

- _"Cuánta curiosidad por lo que puede sentir un chico al que acabas de conocer, Harry"._

Enamorado no estoy. _"Sería un poco extraño que me enamorase de mí misma."_ Pero sí que la aprecio. _"Digo yo que tú también te querrás a ti mismo."_

Y me interesa bastante saber si algún día encontrará algún chico que podrá quererla tanto como ella pueda sentir por él. Supongo que lo único que intento decir, es que Hermione se merece que la quieran tanto como sólo ella puede querer a alguien como quiso a sus padres aunque por ellos lógicamente, sintió un amor distinto al que se puede sentir por una pareja.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo también quiero que sea feliz, o que se enamore de alguien que la corresponda.

- Aunque esa persona no seas tú. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué no te gusta?.

- Supongo que por la misma razón por la que no te gusta a ti en ese sentido. He pasado tanto tiempo con ella que más que una mujer que podría enamorarme la veo como una especie de hermana. Aunque otras veces es mi madre y otras una profesora particular o incluso mi psicóloga. ¿Comprendes?

- Perfectamente. _"Mierda y triple mierda. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir que te intereses en mí como mujer. Desnudarme delante de ti, ponerme una falda hawaiana y bailarte el Hula-Hula?"_

- ¿Hermes?.- Cuestionó Harry al ver la expresión pensativa con que contemplaba el fuego.- ¿Sigues aquí o quizás en Marte?.- Dijo moviendo una mano delante de sus ojos marrón oscuro.

- Te escucho claramente, Potter.- Contestó la versión masculina de su mejor amiga.- Y me parece que voy a marcharme ya. Todavía tengo que hacer la ronda y luego dormir un poco. Mañana me espera un día duro haciendo las misiones que me mandó McGonagall para el día y la tarde. _"Y que justificarán mi ausencia en el castillo de ahora en adelante."_

- Entonces nos veremos mañana por la noche. Dile a Hermione de mi parte, que me busque cuando tenga tiempo.

- No creo que lo haga hasta mañana. Ella estará agotada cuando termine su guardia nocturna. Lo más probable es que se acueste nada más llegar a su habitación. Que como sabes por McGonagall, es la misma que la mía.

- La verdad es que me asombra que os pusiera juntos. Pero supongo que lo ha hecho porque confía en vosotros.

- ¿Y a ti por qué no te han nombrado prefecto?

- Porque Dumbledore me dijo en una ocasión, que yo tenía ya demasiadas cosas como para añadir otra a mi existencia.

- Entiendo. En fin…- Dijo levantándose del sofá.- Buenas noches, Harry. Que descanses.

- Y tú, Hermes. Me ha encantado conocerte. Creo que con el tiempo, seremos buenos amigos.

- Yo también lo opino. Quédate aquí todo lo que quieras, no voy a chivarme a McGonagall. Pero procura no meterte en líos…

- Suenas igual que Hermione.

- Sí bueno, ella y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común. El gusto por cumplir las normas o ser responsables son dos que compartimos.

- Entonces me gustará ser tu amigo.

- A mí también, Harry. Hasta mañana por la noche.

Dándose la vuelta, abandonó la Sala de los Menesteres sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Mientras hacía su guardia nocturna, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que le había dicho Harry en lo referente a su versión femenina.

Después de dos horas y media controlando el castillo, regresó a su habitación de prefecta. Donde se desvistió delante del espejo del cuarto de baño antes de ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama.

Hermione contempló con atención su cuerpo masculino y cuando se fijó en el bulto que tenía entre las piernas y que ocultaba su braguita, no pudo evitar soltar un "¡Alaa!" que demostraría a cualquiera que no le había dejado indiferente. Ella se quitó la prenda interior femenina y entonces visionó el pene, diciendo algo muy concreto que demostró su asombro.

- ¡Es grande!.- Soltó delante del espejo mágico.- Aunque no inmenso. Supongo que está en proporción al cuerpo ancho y alto que se me ha puesto. Claro, como siendo chica también tengo músculos, ahora se me notan el doble al ser un chico. No por nada el cuerpo masculino siempre ha sido más corpulento que el femenino.

Me pregunto si el de Harry también será así. Lo más probable es que no. Esto debe de ser como los pechos femeninos. Son todos distintos en formas y tamaños.

En fin,.- Dijo tocándose el rostro reflejado en el espejo.- Espero no tener que afeitarme la cara de ahora en adelante. Pero es posible que me suceda si paso mucho tiempo con este cuerpo que no está nada mal.

Será culpa de la maldición…- Añadió apartándose para mirarse de arriba abajo.- Pero no puedo negar que estoy buenísimo. Jújújú…

Rió estúpidamente cuando vio con más interés los pectorales fuertes y los abdominales marcados como una tabla de chocolate.

Al fijar de nuevo su vista en el órgano masculino, soltó una carcajada tremenda al ver el contraste que hacía el vello existente en esa zona con la ausencia de él en sus piernas e ingles depiladas.

- Me pregunto qué diría Ginny si me viese ahora. ¡Seguro que se llevaría un buen susto. No creo que los chicos del mundo mágico se depilen las piernas o las ingles. Eso es algo que sólo hacemos las mujeres!

Entonces sus carcajadas aumentaron y cuando vio que el espejo le decía "Estás loco perdido" cayó en la cuenta que debía calmarse y actuar con normalidad.

Después de ponerse el camisón con el que solía dormir, se lavó los dientes y salió del cuarto de baño.

Programó la alarma en su despertador mágico y seguidamente lo dejó en su mesita de noche. Apagando la vela y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cómo el sueño le invadía con rapidez. Porque después de todo, había tenido un día agotador aunque lleno de experiencias nuevas que le gustaron bastante, y todas relacionadas con su apariencia masculina. Una que seguramente, aún le reservaba más vivencias que le ayudarían a entender mejor cómo funcionaban tanto las mentes de los chicos, como las de las otras chicas.

Pensando en eso último, cayó en un sueño profundo del que sólo despertó cuando sonó el despertador la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Os imagináis a Hermes con camisón?. Juájuájuá. Estaría de anuncio. ¿Qué decís, que es muy "fuerte" lo del pene. Y qué es lo que os asombra, la palabra en sí o el hecho de que "él" se lo haya mirado?. No hay nada de malo en eso y tampoco en decir "pene". Es el nombre oficial para el órgano reproductor masculino. Y no me vengáis con vergüenzas que aquí la mayoría de quienes escribimos y leemos, somos mayores de edad y estamos "curados de espantos".

Además, yo siempre escribo para la categoría T, y se supone que es para la gente que tiene de quince años para arriba. Y contando con lo espabilados que están los adolescentes hoy día, no creo que se escandalicen por leer la palabra pene. Después de todo, no la he nombrado en un sentido morboso o poco ético sino que la he metido en una escena de pura e inocente curiosidad. ¿Acaso no la sentiría cualquier mujer que de repente se convirtiese en hombre o en un hombre que se transformase en mujer y se viese con una vagina?. Yo creo que sí. Y pienso también que se tocaría el cuerpo femenino para ver lo que siente o dónde es más sensible al tacto. (Ya fuese por pura curiosidad o simple morbo).

Por otra parte quiero aclarar una cosa. Que yo os dijera en la nota de autora del primer capítulo, que me había inspirado en Ranma para hacer este fic no quiere decir que quiera "combinarlo" con la obra de Rumiko como ya me han comentado en algún review. Haced el favor a quienes no me conocéis de nada, de quedaros con lo que dice la autora aquí presente y no con la "película" que vosotros queréis montaros.

Voy a repetirlo por si aún no ha quedado claro. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Ranma ½, ni en argumento, personajes y mucho menos contexto o desarrollo.

Lo único que se repite aquí con respecto al manga, es el hecho de que el personaje protagonista, cambia de sexo. La diferencia está en que Hermione no tiene una tetera de agua caliente para echársela por encima y recuperar así su cuerpo de mujer, sino que tiene que esperar al amanecer para volver a ser ella de verdad. Porque de sí misma o su voluntad no depende el cambio y tampoco la transformación tanto de mujer a hombre como de hombre a mujer.

Dicho todo esto, vuelvo a decir que no estoy combinando Ranma y por supuesto no esperéis que aparezca P-Chan y ningún otro personaje que tenga relación con el mundo de Saotome y Tendô. Sin más que añadir, me despido hasta el próximo fin de semana cuando subiré el capítulo tres. Porque durante la semana me es imposible actualizar. Lo repetiré en mayúsculas para remarcarlo, no para gritarle a nadie. ¿Ok?. DURANTE LA SEMANA NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR, ESTOY OCUPADA, TENGO VIDA, TRABAJO, FAMILIA, CLASES DE COCHE A LAS QUE ASISTIR Y OTRAS COSAS POR HACER Y QUE REQUIEREN MI ATENCIÓN PERSONAL Y TIEMPO COMPLETO. Ea, ya me he quedado a gusto. Aún así, alguno habrá que me dirá lo típico de "¡ACTUALIZA PRONTO QUE NO AGUANTOOO!" Pues yo digo otra cosa. "¡ESPÉRATE AL FINDE PARA SEGUIR LEYENDO Y SI NO PUEDES DEJA MI HISTORIA, PERO NO ME DES MÁS LA VARA CON TU IMPACIENCIA PORQUE NO PIENSO HACERTE CASOOO!". Ale, hasta la semana que viene. Cuidaros mucho. ¿De acuerdo?. Un besito fuerte y un abrazo apretado. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	3. Tengo un problema

**Nota de la autora:** sábado, 26 de enero de 2008

¡Hola a todos/as!. Espero que estéis bien. Continúo sin responder los reviews por el momento porque llevo dos semanas que es que no paro en casa más que para comer y dormir por la noche. Además, este finde mi hermana pequeña necesita mi portátil y no sé cuándo podré usarlo con libertad. Aprovechando que ella no está ahora os subo el tercer cap, que es más corto que el segundo pero igualmente espero que os guste. El cuarto cap será un poco más largo, y aún no lo tengo terminado. Pero el próximo fin de semana lo tendréis a vuestra disposición.

Por cierto, gracias a la gente que dejó de agobiarme con el continúa pronto, porque la verdad, me ha quitado mucho estrés. Veréis, hay épocas en las que no tengo tiempo ni para mí y no os exagero nada. Actualmente estoy en una de esas épocas. Con deciros que escribo los caps del fic por las noches y que la mayoría de las veces no aguanto ni una hora tecleando porque se me cierran los ojos, os lo digo todo. Además, el cinco de febrero (dos días antes de mi cumpleaños) tengo mi examen práctico de conducir, y eso me tiene algo preocupada porque hay días en las prácticas que he estado súper torpe, y me preocupa mucho que el día del examen esté en uno de esos. Sólo espero no tener que examinarme más de dos veces si por lo que sea no lo consigo a la primera.

En fin, os dejo ya con el tercer capítulo de esta historia que estoy disfrutando mucho escribir. Creo que este cap en concreto, os va a divertir bastante porque comicidad le sobra. Aunque claro, os hará gracia siempre y cuando entendáis mi sentido del humor. Sin más que comentaros por el momento, me despido. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

**Dedico este capítulo a** mi gran amiga Sonia Granger Potter, Mari Ángeles(ELECKTRA),Noeria, Connie (Petakiita), romycrazy, harryherms, NiicuyFlor, Yedra Phonenix, Daphne Potter, Tyflos, L.Ganoza, alexa potter, Moni H-Hr forever, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, SandritaGranger, Sagami Zalmaix, Montse Isidro y otra mucha gente que siempre me deja saber que está ahí aunque no pueda responderles al momento. Gracias, por estar ahí como lectores/as y también como amigos/as. Cuidaros mucho. Agradezco también a otras personas como bbpotter, Saku-Kag15, Jane Hermy Granger, y el resto de gente que dejó reviews en los dos primeros caps de esta historia. Os prometo contestaros en cuanto me sea posible.

* * *

**Cap.3. "Tengo un problema."**

La mañana de Hermione fue tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que todo el cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts hablaba sin parar de Hermes.

Las chicas no podían dejar de suspirar al nombrarle, algunas incluso decían cosas atrevidas relacionadas con lo que harían "si le pusiera contra una esquina oscura".

Otras más tímidas se limitaban a decir "me encanta ese chico", y los hombres, por otra parte, sólo refunfuñaban por lo bajo soltando cosas en plan "Pero qué pesadas sois con el dichoso Hermes. Tampoco es tan especial. No sé qué le veis." Demostrando así que estaban bastante celosos de que hubiera alguien que les hiciese la competencia aunque nunca hubiese sido su intención.

Pero claro, nadie en Hogwarts excepto McGonagall y la propia Hermione, sabían que "él" era en realidad "ella", y para la castaña, fue llamativo cuando no sorprendente, percatarse del tremendo interés que había despertado "su otro yo".

Lo que más le gustaba era el hecho de poder acercarse a Harry como un igual. Pues en el pasado, siempre le quemó un poco que él prefiriese estar con Ron antes que con ella.

Pero ahora, al ser también un chico aunque sólo fuese por las noches, podría vivir lo que era estar con su mejor amigo siendo tratada por él como un chico y no como una chica. Y la verdad es que ya había empezado a notar las diferencias, no sólo durante el día siguiente a la presentación "en sociedad" que le hizo McGonagall sino también a los que le siguieron.

Una semana después de "la llegada de Hermes a Hogwarts", le sucedió una cosa muy curiosa.

Había terminado de cenar y se disponía a dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de su guardia, pues aunque no lo quisiera reconocer como mujer delante de Harry, le había cogido el gusto a eso de merodear por ahí tanto como siempre le había atraído a su mejor amigo moreno, que se había convertido en su "otra sombra".

Pues cada vez que Hermes aparecía, Harry hacía lo mismo que cuando estaba con su forma femenina. Estar con él todo el tiempo posible que pudiesen compartir hasta la hora de dormir.

Harry había propuesto ir a visitar un punto concreto del bosque prohibido, pero Hermes le había dicho que primero quería dar una vuelta solo por el castillo. Estaba pasando por una de sus zonas favoritas cuando de repente, una chica Slytherin admirada por todos los chicos debido a su belleza física, salió de una esquina próxima y le cortó el paso colocándose delante de "él".

- Hola Hermes.- Dijo ella en tono seductor.- Por fin te veo solo. He estado esperándote mucho rato…

- ¿Necesitas algo, Sam?.- Preguntó "él" en el tono amable que siempre usaba con los estudiantes.

- Sólo a ti…- Pronunció acariciándole el pecho por encima del jersey.

Hermione pudo sentir la caricia al no haberse abrochado la túnica, y se dio cuenta, que por mucho que fuese una mujer, le gustó la sensación que experimentó.

Jamás la habían tocado así, y de hecho Samantha seguía haciéndolo mientras le sonreía de manera sexy.

De repente, lo empujó contra una de las columnas de piedra y empezó a besarle con ganas en los labios.

Hermes se quedó a cuadros, sin reacción. Más por la sorpresa y shock de saber que una mujer le estaba besando, que el hecho de que lo hiciera en la boca.

Durante unos segundos, no hizo nada por impedirlo, pero entonces tomó conciencia de que "él" era en realidad una mujer, y reaccionó como se esperaría de una a la que no le gustaban las personas de su mismo sexo.

Con decisión, la apartó, agarró las muñecas de la chica y le dijo lo más seriamente que pudo…

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué?.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Si yo sé que te gusta.- Añadió usando el dedo índice para tocarle el cuello.- A todos los chicos os gustan los besos…

La Slytherin quiso besarle de nuevo, pero Hermes no lo permitió. Dándole un empujón que la mandó contra la pared.

Ella se quejó del impacto, él se mantuvo firme. Mirándola ahora con desagrado, le dijo sin amabilidad ninguna…

- Quizás los chicos que tú conoces prefieren que los besen de repente, pero yo no entro en ese perfil. Si han de besarme, espero que sea con mi consentimiento y que yo sepa, no te lo di. A partir de ahora espero que te mantengas alejada de mí. Recuerda que no soy un estudiante más sino un aprendiz de profesor y como tal, merezco un respeto.

Tú me lo has faltado, y eso es algo que no le consiento a ti ni a nadie. Lárgate de mi vista antes de que te castigue y te mande con Filch o le quite cien puntos a tu casa por haberte atrevido a cruzar una línea a la que no deberías ni acercarte.

- ¿Y por qué no?. Si eres de mi misma edad…

- Eso no condiciona que no me respetes, Samantha. Por última vez, vete antes de que pierda la paciencia que aún contengo.

- Pero yo no quería ofenderte, sólo llamar tu atención. Me encantaría salir contigo y pensé que si te besaba, tú te fijarías en mí.

- Pensaste mal. Además, a mí no me gustan las mujeres como tú. _"En realidad ninguna siendo como soy heterosexual, pero tú no tienes idea de quién soy realmente y a mí no me interesa que lo sepas."_

- ¿Y cómo te gustan?. Estoy dispuesta a comportarme como tú desees. De veras, Hermes, sólo quiero agradarte, tú me gustas mucho…

- Tú a mí nada. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Sí.

- Entonces asume lo que voy a decirte. Esto que has hecho jamás ocurrió. Prometo que no te castigaré ni tampoco informaré a tu jefe de casa siempre y cuando tú me trates con respeto y te abstengas de continuar intentando gustarme. ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno. Pero sólo porque no quiero hacer perder puntos a mi casa ahora que vamos por delante de esos malditos leones de Gryffindor. Llevan varios años seguidos ganando la copa de la casa y yo desde luego no haré algo que pueda contribuir a que nos adelanten.

- Así habla alguien que tiene cabeza. Me alegra que seas sensata. Y ahora si me disculpas, continuaré mi paseo. No hace falta que te diga que no me sigas. ¿Verdad?

- No señor Granger.

- Muy bien señorita Weatherly, respuesta correcta. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, señor.

Dándose la vuelta, Hermes desapareció con paso tranquilo, echando a correr en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de Samantha.

Llegó casi sin aire a su habitación de prefecta. Donde pasó cerrando la puerta con un hechizo y corriendo los últimos metros que le faltaban para llegar al cuarto de baño.

Una vez frente al espejo, se enjabonó la boca y la llenó de agua, escupiendo unas cuantas veces mientras decía preso de los nervios…

- ¡Me ha besado una chica, una chica, qué ascoo!.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?.- Preguntó el objeto mágico que reflejaba su imagen masculina.- A la mayoría de los hombres le gustan las mujeres. Tú eres uno bastante atractivo, deberías sentirte halagado de que te hayan besado.

- ¡No soy un tío realmente, sino una mujer afectada con una maldición. Por mucho que tenga apariencia de hombre, siento y pienso como una mujer, y lo de antes por poco me crea un trauma!

- Exagerado…

- ¡Exagerada querrás decir!

- No veo nada femenino en tu apariencia para tener que cambiarte el sexo.

- ¡Pero bueno, y eso qué más da. Tú sabes perfectamente que soy Hermione Granger. Me ves todas las mañanas cuando me lavo la cara y los dientes!

- Pues no eres nada atractiva, sin embargo como Hermes, eres digno de salir en un póster gigantesco. Si fueses un espejo como yo, probablemente te tiraría los tejos. Jújú…

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

- No.

- ¡Hay que joderse, mi espejo es maricón!

- Oye, sin faltar. La palabra exacta es homosexual. Y a mí no me eches la culpa. El mago que me fabricó fue quien me hizo tener estos gustos.

- Claro claro, la culpa siempre la tienen los demás.

Perdona, pero que yo sepa, salvo casos muy concretos bajo circunstancias muy especiales o incluso traumáticas con personas del sexo contrario, no hay nadie que se haga homosexual, más bien nacen. Puede que a ti te diseñaran con esos gustos pero tú eres quien decide si los tienes o no.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero yo no puedo evitar que me gusten más los cuerpos masculinos que los femeninos.

- ¿Y el mío qué te parece?

- Que está para reflejarlo eternamente.

- ¡El de hombre no, idiota, el de mujer!

- No está mal. Contando con que tienes músculos y un cuerpo proporcionado, diría que es agradable verte, pero no creo que seas una mujer de póster.

- Y qué vas a decir si eres gay. Nunca os han atraído las mujeres…

- No es cierto. Sí nos gustan como amigas. La mejor que tengo es un espejo de tocador que está en la habitación de McGonagall. Me cuenta cada cosa de esa bruja vieja y sabia…que si las soltara, más de uno fliparía. ¿Sabías que tiene un cuerpo lleno de arrugas?. Qué horrible…

- ¿Y qué esperabas cuando es una anciana?

- Hay mujeres mayores que se conservan mejor que ella…

- Cambia de tema. ¿Quieres?. No me gusta que te metas con una mujer que siempre he encontrado admirable.

- Perdón, Hermes.

- Hermione, soy Hermione. Todas las noches te digo lo mismo. No sé cómo no he perdido la esperanza de que me aceptes como una sola persona aunque estemos en cuerpos distintos. ¡Si siempre me ves transformarme cuando salgo de la ducha!

- Ya, pero como tu apariencia de chico me gusta más que el de chica, se me olvida pronto que en realidad eres una mujer…

- ¡Por fin lo admites. Y sólo me ha costado una semana!

- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo más, Hermione?

- Ahí ahí, te has ganado cien puntos a tu favor. Y no, no me apetece seguir conversando contigo. Prefiero irme con Harry al bosque prohibido.

- Uuhh…- Dijo el espejo con una voz propia de "una loca" verdadera.- Ese chico sí que es potente…

- Pues mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo.

- Y tiene un cuerpazo…que ya me gustaría reflejarlo continuamente. Aunque sin ropa, claro.

- No seas pervertido.

- ¿Por qué?. Sólo estoy siendo sincera…

- Querrás decir sincero.

- No querida.- Respondió el espejo con un tono claramente femenino.- Sincera. Si tú eres una chica, yo también puedo serlo. Y por cierto, deberías limpiarme más a menudo, estoy llena de salpicones de pasta dentífrica. Se me va a afear el cristal…

Hermes meneó la cabeza mirando al espejo como si le resultase surrealista que le hablase cuando ya estaba más que acostumbrado a escucharle a diario.

- En fin.- Dijo mirando el objeto.- Me largo. Nos veremos dentro de un rato.

- ¡Cuídate guapetón!.- Canturreó el espejo mágico.- ¡Y que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre!

- ¡Oh cállate ya!.- Pronunció salpicándole agua. El espejo se quejó, pero Hermes le ignoró, abandonando el cuarto de baño sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

Una vez fuera de su habitación, salió del castillo y se puso a caminar hacia la entrada del bosque prohibido, donde supuestamente le esperaba Harry.

Tal y como él deseaba, ahí le encontró.

- Buenas noches, Harry.- Dijo el castaño con amabilidad.- ¿Llevas mucho rato esperándome?

- No…En realidad acabo de llegar. ¿Qué tal tu paseo. Has descubierto algún sitio interesante?

- No.

- ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara de espanto?

- Acabo de acordarme de lo que me hizo Sam contra la esquina de piedra…

- ¿Perdón?

- Es que…mientras caminaba por el castillo, apareció esa chica tan guapa de Slytherin que desde hace días trae loco a medio colegio y…bueno…ella…digamos que quería llamar mi atención, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que estrellarme contra la pared y darme un morreo de campeonato. Poco le faltó para meterme la lengua hasta la campanilla. Ieuj…

Harry se rió por lo bajo antes de darle su opinión.

- Creo que eres de los pocos chicos del colegio que no disfrutaría algo así. Sobre todo con Samantha Weatherly. Hay que reconocer que la chica está muy bien. El único defecto que tiene es que es de Slytherin.

- ¿Si fuese de cualquier otra casa te lanzarías a por ella?

- Probablemente.

- _"La madre que te parió…eres igual de superficial que la mayoría de chicos que conozco aquí. Y no sé de qué me extraño, después de todo eres un chico normal. Hombres…a todos les pasa lo mismo. Les tiran más dos tetas, que cien carretas."_

- Oye…- Dijo el ojiverde mientras caminaban hacia el lago negro.- ¿No te resulta extraño que nunca veamos a Hermione durante la noche?

- _"¿Después de una semana tratándome como Hermes ahora te das cuenta que mi otro yo desaparece en cuanto sale la luna?"_

Pues no, porque yo sí la veo. Comparto habitación con ella.

Harry se quedó mirando el agua sin añadir nada más, Hermes se dio cuenta que estaba comiéndose la cabeza por algo.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida últimamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, por el hecho de que hace días que no te hablas con Ron y su hermana?

- Por eso…y porque después de media vida luchando contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos y anhelando librarme de ellos para poder tener una vida normal, ahora que la tengo, me doy cuenta que no me causa la satisfacción que yo creí que sentiría.

- ¿Y por qué sientes así?

- No lo sé, pero lo hago. La verdad es… que dentro de unos meses terminaremos Hogwarts, y no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que quiero hacer.

Si alguien me hubiese preguntado el año pasado, cómo me veía en el futuro…habría dicho que casado con Ginny y teniendo una familia bonita.

Pero después de que la dejara para protegerla de Voldemort, me di cuenta que con el tiempo dejó de gustarme y eso chafó las ilusiones que me había hecho. Lo que intento decir es que nada de lo que imaginé, se está haciendo realidad.

- ¿Te sientes frustrado?

- Un poco sí…

- Bueno pero…no creo que tu vida empeore porque ahora no estés con ella. Y si por lo que sea te arrepientes, siempre puedes intentar recuperarla. Quizás acepte…

- ¿Bromeas?. Desde que te conoció, sólo tiene ojos para ti. Al igual que el resto de las chicas del castillo…

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, porque ninguna de las que se declara admiradora tuya, me gusta.

- Ah. ¿Hay alguna que sí te despierte interés aunque no esté en "mi club de fans"?

- La verdad es que sí.

- ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?. Tampoco es que vaya a perder el culo por ir corriendo a chivárselo…

- Digamos que no tiene importancia que lo sepas. Sólo me siento atraído por ella, no es nada del otro mundo.

- Ya… _"Hay que joderse. Ni siquiera siendo yo un chico termina de abrirse completamente cuando está conmigo. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan reservado, Harry, es que no confías en mí?"_

La voz del moreno volvió a sonar devolviéndole al mundo terrenal.

Mirando el agua del lago, iluminada por la luz de la luna entera, pronunció con algo de nostalgia…

- La echo de menos…

- ¿A quién?

- Hermione.

- Pero si estás todo el día con ella…

- No por las noches. Y me resulta extraño.

Tampoco es que estuviera conmigo hasta que me acostara, es sólo que antes de llegar tú, solíamos pasar tiempo juntos incluso después de la cena, pero desde que apareciste, no hay manera de encontrarla cuando se pone el sol. Es como si se escondiera de algo o alguien.

Pero yo sé que no es eso, son sus jodidas obligaciones de prefecta que la tienen esclavizada. No le dejan tiempo ni para estar con su mejor amigo. Maldita prefectura y malditos encargos de McGonagall…detesto que la aparten de mí.

- ¡Harry!.- Pronunció Hermes sintiendo una leve esperanza de que por fin los sentimientos de su mejor amigo estuviesen cambiando a favor de ella.- ¡No me digas que ahora sí te gusta Hermione!

- Yo no he dicho eso, sólo he dicho, que la echo de menos por las noches.

- Bueno pero…lo dijiste de una manera que me hizo pensar que a lo mejor sí la veías como una chica y no una simple mejor amiga.

- Yo siempre la he visto como una chica. Hace años que sé, que es una chica. Y además guapa. Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a decírselo.

- ¿Por qué?. Tampoco es que se vaya a echar en tus brazos porque le hagas un cumplido. _"Ni yo misma me creo lo que acabo de decir."_

- Es que no estoy habituado a hacerle cumplidos. Bueno, no suelo hacer eso con casi nadie. Nunca he sido una persona que le diga a la gente lo que piensa de ella o su apariencia. En realidad, la mayoría de las veces procuro evitar ese tipo de cosas. Yo no soy muy hábil en estos temas. Es decir, que me cuesta mucho….

- Decir cosas agradables a los demás porque a ti, no te las han dicho con frecuencia salvo cuando han alabado tu talento en el Quidditch o el hecho de que hayas vencido a Voldemort.

- Exactamente.

- _"Siete años tratándote dan para que sepa ese tipo de cosas y otras muchas."_

- Realmente…la única persona que solía alabarme en cosas distintas al Quidditch o mi victoria sobre Voldemort, siempre fue Hermione.

Ella solía decirme "¡Bien hecho Harry!. ¡Eres un mago estupendo!. ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!. ¿Ves cómo sí puedes hacerlo?." En fin…cosas así.

Hermione ha sido desde que la conozco, no sólo una amiga estupenda, sino también la primera persona que me ha dado confianza en mí mismo. Como persona y como mago. Si ella no me alabase o halagara cuando me lo merecía por algo que hubiera conseguido por mí mismo o mi esfuerzo, probablemente seguiría siendo igual de inseguro a como era cuando llegué a Hogwarts con sólo once años de edad.

- _"¿De verdad piensas eso de mí, Harry?. Si ahora mismo no tuviese apariencia de chico, te juro que te comería a besos. Y yo que siempre pensé que tú no valorabas los refuerzos positivos que te había dado…"_

¿Sabes una cosa, Hermes?.- Pronunció el ojiverde sin dejar de mirar el lago.

- ¿El qué?

- Es extraño, pero cuando estamos juntos…hay veces que siento como si en realidad estuviera con ella.

- ¿Con Hermione?

- Sí…Aunque sé que no es posible porque tú eres un chico pero…el hecho es que lo hago.

- _"Porque es cierto, idiota. Lo que pasa es que tú no eres capaz de ver más allá. Si te dejases guiar más por tu intuición o sentimientos, que por las simples apariencias, comprenderías que durante una semana entera, he estado a tu lado continuamente. Pero claro, cómo vas a suponerlo si no eres capaz de "sumar dos más dos"._

_Maldita maldición de los cojones…si no fuese por ella tú y yo estaríamos compartiendo un momento íntimo y bonito como éste siendo un chico y una chica, y quizás, por obra de algún milagro, o simplemente dejándonos influenciar por el ambiente romántico que nos rodea ahora, podríamos terminar besándonos o jurándonos amor eterno."_

- Hermes…

- _" La verdad es que soy una estúpida por pensar así, él nunca me verá como algo más que su mejor amiga. Debería aceptarlo de una maldita vez y dejar de desear lo que jamás podré tener."_

- ¡Hermes!

- ¿Qué?. _"La madre que lo parió, por poco me deja sorda."_

- Parecías en babia…

- Pensaba en mis cosas.

- Creo que deberíamos volver, está bajando la temperatura.

- _"Suenas como si te preocupase que pudiese resfriarme."_

- Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí, cogeremos algo más que un simple resfriado.

- _"Claro, cogeremos. Lo raro sería que sólo te preocupase mi salud."_

- ¿Nos vamos?

- No. Quiero quedarme otro poco. Este sitio es muy bonito y relajante. Si tú quieres irte ya, a mí no me importa que me dejes solo. _"Lárgate Harry, necesito llorar de decepción sin que me veas."_

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.

_"Si me vieses derramando lágrimas me preguntarías qué me ocurre. Y yo no tengo ganas de decirte que me has roto el corazón. Tanto esta noche, como el resto de las que llevo siendo Hermes y no Hermione. Dios…estoy tan harta de sentir que nunca me querrá como necesito que él lo haga…_

_A este paso jamás conseguiré volver a ser normal. ¡Estaré condenada a tener dos cuerpos hasta el día en que me muera. Y todo porque no puedo amar a otro chico distinto a Harry!"_

- Entonces buenas noches.

Dándose la vuelta, Hermes se ocultó de la vista de Harry, dejando caer las primeras lágrimas de las muchas que había tenido guardadas por culpa de lo "frustrado" que se sentía.

- Buenas noches.- Pronunció con tristeza.- Que descanses.- Dijo conteniendo los sollozos.- Nos veremos mañana por la noche.- Y cuando escuchó los pasos de Harry alejándose, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo arenoso.

Una vez solo, dejó salir un grito de rabia a la vez que usaba los puños para golpear la tierra. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que incluso le sangraron, pero a "él" no le importó.

Necesitaba liberar todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía dentro, principalmente ocasionados por el hecho de creer, que Harry jamás le amaría.

Estaba a punto de exclamar "¡Maldita sea!" cuando escuchó su voz justo a su espalda.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Y sonó tan real, que supo, que no se trataba de su imaginación.

- Por nada.- Dijo tragando las últimas lágrimas.- No tiene importancia.- Añadió limpiándose los ojos con una de las mangas de su jersey.- Vete a dormir, Harry. Es tarde y estarás cansado. No tiene caso que estés aquí…

- Por supuesto que sí.- Añadió el moreno agachándose de rodillas delante de él.- Mi mejor amigo está mal, y yo quiero saber qué le ocurre para que encima llore tanto como suele hacerlo Hermione cuando se deprime.

- _"¿Y eso último no te dice algo, es que no hay nada dentro de ti, que te haga sentir que en realidad estás conmigo, con la Hermione que has conocido desde que eras niño y que tanto te ha querido y cuidado siempre?. _

_¿Y encima dices que soy tu mejor amigo?. No me lo puedes poner peor, qué va. Soy tu mejor amiga siendo chica, y tu mejor amigo siendo chico. _

_La madre que me parió…¡estoy jodida lo mire por donde lo mire!. ¿Cómo mierda va a quererme siendo yo un chico?. ¡Los amigos heterosexuales no se enamoran de sus amigos hombres!. ¡Deberías haber nacido gay, Harry, así todo sería más fácil!"_

- Hermes por favor, dime qué te pasa…

- No. Sniff…

- ¿Quieres dejar de llorar?

- ¡No puedo!

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡Porque estoy hecho mierda!. _"¡Y todo por tu culpa!"_

- Cuéntamelo, a lo mejor te ayuda a sentirte mejor…

- _"Lo único que me aliviaría sería que me abrazases y me dijeses "te amo". Pero eso jamás se hará realidad. Es imposible. A ti te gustan las chicas, y yo en apariencia no lo soy ahora."_

- Aún lloras…

- Y seguiré haciéndolo mientras te vea. Así que por favor, déjame solo.

- ¿He sido yo el que te ha causado tristeza, por qué?

- Es algo que no pienso decirte, al menos por el momento.

- Pero yo quiero saberlo.

- No.

- Por favor…

- He dicho que no.

- Pero Hermes…

- ¡Es que estás sordo, joder. No significa NO!

Harry se impresionó tanto por el grito y el hecho de que además lo hubiese dicho a milímetros de su rostro, que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de culo al suelo.

- _"Menudas cuerdas vocales..."_.- Pensó el moreno contemplando la cara furiosa de Hermes, a quien le temblaba la barbilla por la rabia que aún sentía.- _"Y esa mirada…"- _Analizó mirando sus ojos marrones oscuros.- _"Se parece tanto a la de Hermione…Aunque la de ella es más clara que la de Hermes, pero no puedo negar que la intensidad me resulta prácticamente la misma. _

_Vuelvo a tener la sensación de que estoy con ella en vez de con él. ¿Será porque la echo de menos, o porque hay ocasiones en que Hermes me trata igual que Hermione?. Yo qué sé…la cuestión es, que empiezo a pensar, que además de ser mi mejor amigo, es bastante atractivo. ¿Me estaré volviendo gay?"_

Entonces, la voz masculina del castaño, le devolvió al "mundo terrenal".

- ¡Que te marches, Harry!

Y terco como era a veces, su respuesta no podía ser otra que…

- No lo haré.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Hermes gritó de rabia, aunque ahora no llorase. Eso alivió a Harry, pero no le hizo sentirse mejor.

- Quiero saber lo que te pasa, y no me iré hasta que me lo cuentes.

- Eres cabezota como pocos…¿Eh Potter?.- _"Como si no lo supiera desde hace años…Y hasta eso me resulta encantador en ti. Maldito seas Harry…¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?"_

- No lo sabes tú bien.- Fue la respuesta del moreno, acompañándola de una sonrisa.- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

- No, pero más tranquilo sí.

- ¿Sigues queriendo que me marche?

- Más que antes.

- ¿Por qué, te molesta mi presencia?

- No es eso Harry, es sólo…- _"Que me muero de ganas de echarme en tus brazos y besarte hasta que ya no me sienta los labios."- _Que no me gusta que me veas vulnerable.

- Todo el mundo se deprime alguna vez, Hermes, eso no es malo…en realidad llorar sirve para liberar tensiones…

- _"Gran reflexión, Watson". _Entonces no te preocupes por mí, ya me siento mejor.- _"Pero qué mentirosa soy…"_

- ¿Seguro?. A mí me parece que sigues deprimido…

- _"Es bueno el jodío. Sí que se fija, sí. Cuando quiere no se le escapa una. Aunque no le ocurre a menudo…"_

- Venga…- Dijo Harry sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.- Dime de qué trata. ¿Alguna chica te ha roto el corazón?.- Pronunció bromeando, a lo mejor así Hermes se alegraba un poco.

- ¿Una chica?.- Cuestionó el castaño mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Pero si no me gustan!.- Entonces se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

A Harry sí que le se abrieron las orbes cuando escuchó esa repentina confesión.

- ¡No me digas que eres gay!.- Entonces se rió, y Hermes resopló por lo bajo.

- Lejos de eso. Pero no pienso aclarártelo. Sólo te diré…que no soy un chico "corriente". Tengo el cuerpo de un chico y me comporto como uno, pero en realidad, soy alguien muy distinto.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Cuestionó el moreno aún riéndose.- ¿Quién eres realmente, el hermano desconocido de Voldemort que se ha hecho pasar por mi mejor amigo para saber mis puntos débiles y luego acabar conmigo usándolos en mi contra?

- No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no soy nada parecido a eso.

- ¡Ya sé!.- Dijo Harry chasqueando los dedos.- ¡Eres un alienígena disfrazado de humano que ha venido a la Tierra para estudiarnos y luego conquistar el planeta!

- Eso más que tontería, es una barbaridad. Demasiada ciencia ficción has visto tú…

- La verdad es que nada, los Dursleys no me dejaban ver la tele…Pero he leído algunos libros de marcianos que me dejó Hermione hace años…

- Hermione, cómo no. Tenías que nombrarla por narices. No sé cómo no le has gastado ya el nombre…

- Uy…noto cierto tono celoso en esa voz masculina que tanto gusta a las chicas…¿A que te has enamorado de ella y no me lo has dicho, pillín?. Bueno…si por casualidad te lo planteas y no te atreves a preguntármelo, a mí no me sentaría mal que salieras con ella. Después de todo, también es tu amiga, y sé que la quieres mucho…

- Uy sí…- Dijo el castaño con ironía.- Tanto que en cuanto acabe el colegio le voy a pedir matrimonio, no te jode…

- Oye, que lo digo en serio. Si te gusta…a por ella, tío. Te llevarías una mujer extraordinaria.

- Ni que ella fuese algo de agarrar y soltar por ahí…

- Tú sabes que no lo decía en ese sentido.

- Si tan estupenda te parece…¿Por qué no sales tú con ella, eh?

- Porque podría salir mal y eso produciría que sus sentimientos hacia mí cambiasen y entonces se jodería la amistad tan buena que siempre nos ha unido, y perderla como amiga es lo último que deseo.

- Harry…sé sincero. ¿De verdad que no te gusta ni siquiera un poquito?

- ¿Sinceramente del todo todo?

- Del de verdad verdadera.

- Pues…la única verdad verdadera es…que sí me gusta más que un poquito. Pero no quiero decírselo todavía.

- _"¡Le gusto, LE GUSTO, LE GUSTOOO. DIOS EXISTE DIOS EXISTE DIOS EXISTE. GRACIASS!" _¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Aún…no estoy seguro de si lo que siento es real o sólo una confusión de sentimientos. Creo que la atracción que desde hace días ha despertado en mí, es producto de lo mucho que la echo de menos cuando no está conmigo. Como por la noche. O sea, lo que intento decir es…

- Que quizás esa falta de su presencia que tienes cuando desaparece, hace que pienses que sientes más que amistad por ella cuando en realidad no es así.

Y el hecho de que sea tu mejor amiga, la quieras por eso y la respetes más todavía, hace que no quieras precipitarte y no decirle nada de lo que sientes o lo mucho que empiece a atraerte porque eso podría producir una situación non-grata entre vosotros y no quieres arriesgarte a pelearte con ella si por casualidad no te creyese o no correspondiese a tus sentimientos.

- ¡La Virgen!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo has clavado, tío!. ¡Eres bueno en esto!

- Y en otras cosas también. ¿Quieres un consejo?

- Por favor sí.

- Creo que es muy prudente por tu parte que quieras pensar muy bien todo este asunto. Pero si al final resulta que sí te gusta de verdad y no como algo pasajero, haz el favor de decírselo. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo. Aunque pudiese no corresponderte…_"Que sí lo hago"_ estoy seguro que te rechazaría con mucho tacto y de la forma más adecuada que se le ocurriese para no hacerte daño. Después de todo, es tu mejor amiga y te quiere toneladas. Eso lo sabes muy bien…

- Sí. Me lo dice casi a diario.

- ¿Y te molesta?

- Claro que no. Es la única persona de todo el castillo, que se toma la molestia de decir que me quiere. Aunque en realidad, nunca he entendido muy bien qué es eso del amor o el querer. Pero sí sé que "te quiero" se dice cuando sientes mucho aprecio por alguien…

- ¿Y tú, Harry, la quieres, aunque sólo sea como amiga?

- Sí Hermes, como amiga la quiero muchísimo. Como mujer aún no lo tengo claro, pero te haré caso en el consejo. Si descubro que lo hago de forma distinta a la amistosa, se lo diré.

El castaño sonrió, Harry también.

- Ahora sí que te veo más relajado y tranquilo. Incluso podría decir que también alegre.

- Esta charla me ha ayudado mucho a recuperarme. Gracias, Harry.

- De nada. ¿Para eso están los amigos, no?

- Y para otras cosas también.

- ¿Volvemos ya al castillo?. Se me está helando el culo…

Hermes soltó una carcajada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Poniéndose en pie, ofreció una mano a Harry que él agarró enseguida. Levantándose sin dificultad, caminó al mismo paso que su amigo castaño mientras le comentaba anécdotas que le divirtieron lo bastante como para soltar más de una carcajada.

Justo al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que "compartía con Hermione", Hermes se despidió de Harry deseándole una buena noche y un sueño agradable.

El moreno le deseó lo mismo, y justo cuando se giró para marcharse, se paró dándole la espalda a Hermes, porque su nuevo mejor amigo, le abrazó por la cintura apoyando su cara en la espalda de él y diciéndole una simple palabra que hizo sonreír a Harry sin que lo viera el otro chico.

- Gracias.

Potter contestó lo típico.

- De nada.

- Nos veremos mañana por la noche, Harry.

- Vale.

- Hasta entonces.

- Sí, hasta entonces.

- Y Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Yo también te quiero.

Entonces le soltó, se giró, abrió la puerta y la cerró. Dejando al moreno con la boca abierta por el asombro.

Caminando con sigilo para no ser descubierto por Filch, Harry Potter regresó al dormitorio masculino sin dejar de darle vueltas a ese "Yo también te quiero" y preguntándose además, por qué se lo había dicho precisamente un chico. Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que se había convertido en tan sólo una semana de conocerle, en un amigo mejor de lo que fue Ron en el pasado. Principalmente porque él no se comportaba como el pelirrojo y porque además, le trataba con tanto respeto como solía hacerlo Hermione.

Y por segunda vez en la noche, Harry se preguntó por qué demonios había veces en que Hermes le hacía sentir que más que estar con un chico, estaba con su mejor amiga.

Pero lo que más despertó la curiosidad de Harry y le hizo dar vueltas en la cama hasta que consiguió dormirse, fue algo que había empezado a notar en el instante en que le vio llorar.

"_Tiene unos ojos bellísimos por muy tristes que estuvieran por culpa del llanto. Y si a eso le unimos que es jodidamente guapo, y encima tiene más músculos que yo…tenemos como resultado que mi mejor amigo está que te cagas de bien. Y lo más fuerte de todo, no es que lo piense porque simplemente admire su apariencia física o porque me gustaría tener su físico, sino porque me gusta. ¿Conclusión?. Tengo un problema. _

_Un jodido y grandísimo problema. Y sólo con el tiempo…podré comprobar quién me gusta realmente, si Hermione o Hermes. Como al final sea él…tendré un triple problema. Uno será que me gusta, otro cómo decírselo y el último…esperemos que sea gay y me corresponda. Porque si me rechaza, será un problema cuádruple. ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara después de eso?. No…si al final no ha sido Voldemort quien más me ha hecho la vida imposible, son las jodidas hormonas, que no hay quien las entienda."_

Pensando en eso y otras cosas, se durmió. Sin suponer ni por un instante, que en otra habitación de las que tenía el castillo, un chico castaño, alto, fuerte y atractivísimo, estaba dando saltos de alegría por una habitación decorada claramente con gustos femeninos.

- ¡Le gusta Hermione, le gusta Hermione. Yupiiiii.!

Y de repente se puso a bailar dando vueltas sobre "sí mismo" hasta que entró en el baño y su espejo mágico y parlanchín, le saludó.

- ¿Debo suponer que la cosa ha ido bien, habrá romance entre vosotros?

- Puede.- Respondió con los ojos marrones que parecían echar chispitas.- Creo que le gusto como chica. Espero que no tarde mucho en decírmelo. Y que no sea algo sólo físico sino amor de verdad. La maldición que me echó la Adivina Rumana sólo puede romperse si encuentro a mi amor verdadero y él se enamora de mí sin importarle mi apariencia. Eso incluye la masculina.

- Pues lo tienes jodido como Potter no sea gay…

- Nunca me ha dado la impresión que lo sea…

- ¿Y por qué no pruebas a decirle la verdad siendo tú mujer?. Podrías traerle aquí justo antes de que se hiciese de noche y que él viese tu transformación. Así podrías comprobar si te ama realmente…

- Es una buena idea, pero no me atrevo a llevarla a cabo.

- ¿Por qué?. Tú eres una Gryffindor, se supone que los de esa casa sois los más valientes.

- Esto no es una prueba de valor normal. Más bien es algo muy serio. Podría perder mi amistad con él si la cosa saliera mal.

- Si es tu amigo de verdad, sabrá separar la amistad del amor…

- En teoría debería ser así, pero yo lo dudo. Harry nunca ha sido un chico corriente que sepa separar las cosas cuando es conveniente. Más bien es un hombre que ha crecido con una gran carencia afectiva-emocional en su vida y…el simple hecho de que yo, su mejor amiga, y la única mujer que de verdad respeta, le hiciese ver que el chico que él cree ahora su mejor amigo es en realidad una mujer que ha pasado media vida con él…creo que le trastocaría todos los esquemas.

Me da terror que se enfadase tanto conmigo como para retirarme la palabra para siempre. Podría pensar que le he tomado el pelo o que me he burlado de él durante todo el tiempo que yo pueda pasar siendo un chico y…¿tengo que seguir explicándotelo o ya te has dado cuenta que estoy en una situación jodidísima?

- No, la verdad es que lo entiendo. Seré un espejo mágico, pero no idiota. Bueno…aunque ahora no le digas la verdad de lo que te ocurre con la maldición…¿Lo harás en un futuro?

- Cuando sienta que él se ha enamorado de mí.

- Entonces tendrás que esperar.

- No tengo prisa.

- Ésa es la actitud. ¿Algo más, Hermes?

- Hermione, por millonésima vez…soy Hermione.

- Ya lo sé, es que me gusta hacerte rabiar…

- Vete a dormir. O sea, cállate y compórtate como cualquier otro espejo muggle.

- Sí "señor".

- ¡Señora!

- Jújújú…

- ¡Buenas noches!

Girándose, salió del baño mientras el objeto mágico dejaba salir las últimas risas.

Tras ponerse el camisón, "Hermes" se metió en la cama. Pero no se durmió enseguida, porque pasó un rato largo pensando en Harry y lo que podría ocurrir si él le dijese a su "verdadero yo" que le gustaba y que además la amaba.

Cerrando los ojos, se imaginó un montón de escenas "encantadoras" donde se la veía casándose con Harry, teniendo niños y niñas con sus mismos ojos, disfrutando de un matrimonio más que feliz…y viviendo una vida, como sólo desearía cualquier mujer enamorada que además fuese romántica.

Aunque ella dudaba de que la gente del castillo pudiese suponer, que bajo esa apariencia de chica seria, responsable y estudiosa, existiese una mujer que no era distinta a cualquier otra que imaginase su "hombre perfecto" y todo lo que podría compartir con él en un futuro próximo.

Sintiendo cómo el sueño la invadía por fin, Hermione se durmió con una sonrisa bonita en los labios.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ya os dije yo que sería cortito, y no lo he alargado más porque no lo he creído necesario. Hay veces que con pocas cosillas, se dan a entender millones. Y creo que este cap es un buen ejemplo.

Os recuerdo que lo de los terrenos, ha ocurrido una semana después de que Hermes "llegase a Hogwarts". Así que ha habido un salto temporal donde se ve claramente que Harry y "él" se han hecho buenos amigos.

Y si alguien se lo pregunta…porque quizás no le ha quedado claro…Harry no es gay y tampoco quiero dar la impresión de que lo sea. Lo único que ocurre es que el chaval se lo está preguntando porque empieza a sentirse atraído por Hermes igual que se siente atraído por Hermione, pero eso es debido principalmente a que con él se siente igual de bien que con ella y como él no imagina ni por un momento que Hermes y Hermione son la misma persona, el que le guste el castaño le ha provocado una dualidad que le ha vuelto "el mundo del revés".

Por supuesto que conforme pase el tiempo y la historia, él sabrá lo que siente y por quién. Pero yo no pienso adelantaros nada porque si no, cuando lo leáis, no tendrá gracia.

Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana. Cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi. ;-). (Sobre todo la gente como Sonia Granger Potter, romycrazy, Petakiita, harryherms, NiicuyFlor, Daphne Potter, Yedra Phonenix, la dama de la luna, Moni H-HR forever, ELECKTRA y mucha otra gente que suele estar ahí para mí tanto como escritora, como hacia mi persona. Gracias. Os quiero.)


	4. La habitación dorada

**Nota de la autora**: martes, 26 de febrero de 2008.

Buenas, espero que estéis bien. Yo sí, aunque ocupadísima. De hecho llevo sin tiempo para nada desde hace varias semanas, razón por la cuál he tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Además, pasé varios días sin inspiración y a mí no me gusta escribir porque sí. Lo hago sólo cuando tengo ideas de lo que quiero meter y de paso dispongo del tiempo suficiente para revisarlo y reformarlo (si fuese necesario) antes de subirlo. Lo que intento decir es que me gusta hacer algo que sea tragable independientemente de si gusta mucho o nada.

De todas maneras, espero que este cap os guste. Por lo demás todo bien conmigo aunque he ido dos veces al examen de conducir y las dos me han suspendido. El siguiente examen práctico lo tengo el 3 de marzo porque me obligan a descansar unos días antes de volver a intentarlo y en medio de eso continuar recibiendo clases por lo que las tardes se me van en la autoescuela y otros quehaceres que requieren mi atención.

Sin más que comentaros por el momento, me despido. Os deseo una buena semana y ya nos veremos en el quinto cap, que no sé cuándo lo subiré porque la próxima semana también estoy liada, incluso el finde. Pero sí, si encuentro el hueco lo publicaré. Espero que cuando lo haga, pueda deciros por fin que he aprobado y que además, he encargado el coche. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. Cuidaros mucho, gracias por seguir ahí. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.4. "La habitación dorada."**

Cuando Hermione despertó, se fue derecha al baño para asearse y ponerse el uniforme. Su espejo mágico le dio los buenos días y como solía ser habitual en él, le hizo algún comentario "ocurrente" sobre su cuerpo femenino. Recordándole de nuevo que como chico, era más atractivo.

La castaña refunfuñó por lo bajo antes de meterse en la ducha. Tras secarse y vestirse se fue al Gran Comedor, tomando asiento en la mesa Gryffindor y comenzando a desayunar antes de que llegase Harry.

Hermione se moría de ganas de estar a solas con él, pues recordaba que la noche anterior, el moreno le había confesado a "Hermes" que Hermione le gustaba mucho más que sólo "un poquito" pero aún no se encontraba con el valor suficiente para decírselo.

Sabiendo lo tímido e inseguro que había sido siempre su mejor amigo cuando se trataba de chicas, la prefecta se hizo una nota mental de tenerlo en cuenta antes de usar sus "armas de seducción" para despertar el interés del moreno. Quizás si ella hacía el primer "movimiento" Harry se daría por aludido y aprovecharía la ocasión para decirle lo que pudiese sentir por ella o incluso besarla.

Imaginando lo último, sonrió como una estúpida mientras terminaba su bollo con trocitos de chocolate.

Justo cuando le faltaba un mordisco, el objeto de sus pensamientos entró en la estancia, sentándose frente a ella y diciéndole con naturalidad…

- Buenos días, Hermione.

Ella decidió regresar a la "Tierra" y comportarse con la misma normalidad que estaba haciendo él.

- Hola Harry. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Pues sí. Desde que nos cargamos a Voldemort no he vuelto a tener pesadillas. ¿Y tú qué, has pasado buena noche?. Tienes la cara algo hinchada…

- _"Por fin me miras con atención. Y sólo te ha costado siete años…"_. Anoche pasé un mal rato y cuando me acosté podría decirse que me relajé demasiado y claro, ahora sufro los efectos secundarios.

- ¿A qué se debe lo del mal rato?

- No creo que te interese saberlo. Son cosas de chicas… _"A ti precisamente no te voy a decir lo mal que lo pasé cuando le dijiste a "Hermes" que "Hermione" te gustaba pero no querías decírselo todavía."_

- Venga Hermione, cuéntamelo…

-_ "Nada, que no se rinde el tío…"_

Harry no seas pesado. No voy a contarte lo de anoche porque además ya ha pasado y ahora mismo no tiene ninguna importancia para mí.

Prefiero hablar de otra cosa. Por ejemplo… ¿Te has fijado ya en alguna chica distinta de Ginny?

- Sí. Pero no pienso decirte quién es. Si tú no me cuentas lo de anoche yo tampoco te diré lo de los "asuntos del corazón."

Hermione se rió un poco por lo bajo, luego volvió a mirarle sin perder la sonrisa que tanto gustaba en secreto a Harry.

- ¿Y tú?.- Quiso saber el moreno también sonriente.- ¿Te has fijado ya en algún chico, o sigues sin querer echarte novio hasta después de Hogwarts?

- Pues la verdad es que sí quiero, pero por el momento no puedo.

Primero, porque él no sabe que me gusta, segundo, porque no sé si le gusto _"lógicamente no puedo decirle que sí lo sé cuando él no sabe que Hermes y yo somos la misma persona." _y tercero y último, porque aunque se diese el caso de que correspondiese a mis sentimientos, no creo que pudiésemos tener una relación normal a no ser que me deshiciese de un "problemilla" _"más bien problemazo" _que tengo últimamente. _"Y que me transforma en hombre en cuanto sale la luna."_

- ¿De qué se trata?. A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

_- "Uy sí, jurándome amor eterno mientras me besas siendo yo un tío que está más bueno que tú. Y mira que tú estás potente como dijo mi espejo gay, pero yo te gano en músculos y también en otras cosas. Al menos eso dicen "mis admiradoras". Que curiosamente, antes eran las que siempre te perseguían por el castillo esperando que dijeras "sí" a alguna de sus propuestas para citas en Hogsmeade."_

Por el momento no puedes hacer nada, pero gracias de todas maneras por el ofrecimiento. _"Será mejor que decidas pronto contarme lo que sientes por mí, no quiero pasar más tiempo en un cuerpo masculino por muy atractivo que sea."_

- De nada. ¿Cuántas clases tienes hoy?

- Las mismas que tú quitando la de Runas Antiguas que la tengo después del almuerzo.

- ¿Y luego qué harás?

- Aparte de los deberes, nada. Tengo libre hasta la cena.

-¡Guay!. Hace mucho que no exploramos juntos. ¿Te apetece que cotilleemos el castillo bajo mi capa invisible?

- Claro, por qué no. _"Estaré pegadita a ti, cuerpo con cuerpo, respiración con respiración…uuhh…no puedo esperar a que llegue el momento de…¡Oh no, si exploramos cuando oscurezca no seré yo quien esté sino Hermes!." _Esto…Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te importaría mucho, cambiar lo de la exploración a esta tarde?. Es que no podré hacerlo de noche, acabo de acordarme que tengo reunión con McGonagall después de cenar. _"Espero que haya sonado convincente."_

- Sinceramente Hermione…¿Cuándo dejará esa mujer, de secuestrarte por las noches?

- _"Parece realmente molesto de no verme". _Supongo que nunca mientras yo sea prefecta. Ella es nuestra jefa de casa, es normal que me requiera para encargarme las cosas del día siguiente o incluso para que yo le informe cómo han ido las guardias.

- Si yo sé que todo eso es normal pero creo que se está pasando. Últimamente no hay quien te vea en cuanto oscurece, y la verdad es que eso me molesta.

- ¿Por qué?. Antes no es que estuviéramos juntos a todas horas y por las noches tú solías estar con Ron o junto a Ginny cuando estábais juntos. Además…aunque ya no nos relacionemos con Ron y su hermana, sí lo hacemos con otras personas. Como Hermes, por ejemplo. Sé de buena tinta que os habéis hecho muy amigos.

- Sí, me cae muy bien. Y si a eso le unimos que es muy guapo y me ha quitado muchas de las molestas admiradoras que antes me perseguían por el castillo...me gusta más todavía.

- ¿Qué te gusta?

- Bueno ya me entiendes. Es agradable y todo eso, no vayas a pensar cosas raras.

- ¿Yo?. Para nada. Hace siete años que te conozco, y sé perfectamente que no te atraen los hombres. _"Aunque mi aspecto masculino te gusta, manda narices."_

- Entonces qué…¿Exploramos o no después de Runas?

- Pues claro. Termino a las cuatro. Te esperaré en la Sala Común.

- Genial. ¿Nos vamos ya a clase?

Agarrando un plátano para comérselo por el camino, Hermione siguió a su mejor amigo hacia su primera clase de la mañana.

Cuando terminaron su jornada, los dos se fueron a almorzar. La castaña se marchó luego a su clase con la profesora Vector, y al terminar, tal y como había quedado con Harry, se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Él ya estaba allí, mapa en mano y con una sonrisa en la cara que cuando ella la vio, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de sonreír como una idiota, pues su sonrisa, siempre le había encantado, y sobre todo, porque sabía, que sólo a ella le dedicaba lo que se podría considerar como "Sonrisas Hermione". Unas que sólo reservaba cuando estaba con ella.

- ¿Lista?.- Preguntó él colocándose detrás y a punto de cubrirlos con la capa heredada de su padre.

- Cuando quieras, Harry. _"Yo sí que te quiero, lo malo es que tú no lo sabes."_

Hermione sintió cómo la tela caía ocultándoles de la vista de cualquiera, aunque en ese momento, sólo estaban ellos dos.

Conforme caminaba delante de Harry, sintió cómo una de las manos de él se apoyaba en la cintura de ella, y ella, sin que él lo viera, sonrió una de sus "sonrisas Harry". Porque al igual que ella pensaba que había determinadas sonrisas que él le dedicaba exclusivamente, él también lo creía de su mejor amiga.

Si Harry hubiese visto no sólo la sonrisa sino también la expresión soñadora y amorosa con la que sus ojos marrones miraban la mano de él, no habría dudado ni un segundo en decirle lo que sentía por ella o como mínimo, besarla.

La castaña sólo esperaba que él no necesitase otros siete años para decidirse a confesarle sus sentimientos, cualesquiera que pudieran ser.

- Hey…- Dijo la voz baja de Harry a uno de sus oídos.- ¿Ves el pasadizo del fondo?

- Sí. Y creo que lo conozco, si la memoria no me falla lleva a la sala común de Slytherin.

- ¿Te apetece espiar serpientes?

- Ni por asomo. ¿Qué tal si tomamos el otro de en frente?. Puede que descubramos algo interesante.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo a Snape haciendo posturitas de fortachón frente al espejo?- Harry se rió por lo bajo, ella rodó los ojos.

- Dudo mucho que ese hombre, tenga el ego tan subido como para ponerse a practicar ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cogemos el pasadizo o buscamos otro?

- Entremos en ese.

Al hacerlo, se encontraron una puerta de madera. Hermione la abrió con el Alohomora y cuando ella entró y contempló una habitación toda dorada y llena de cosas ricas junto a una cama digna de una princesa, no pudo más que soltar un "Ohhh" de asombro tal que hasta se le cayó la mandíbula.

A Harry también, sobre todo al contemplar un gran pastel de chocolate en una bandeja cuadrada de plata.

Su primer impulso fue dirigirse al alimento para probarlo, pero la voz de Hermione le detuvo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!.- Dijo mirándole seria.- Podría ser peligroso. ¿Y si estuviera envenenado?

- ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?. No tiene sentido. Todo lo que hay en este lugar es bellísimo, hasta el pastel. Y por cierto, me está diciendo "pruébame", así que voy a hacerle caso.

- Harry…- Volvió a decirle a modo de advertencia.- No des un paso más hacia esa bandeja. Lo mejor sería que saliésemos de aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Intuición femenina.

- Pues la masculina no me advierte de nada malo.

- Eso es porque los hombres os guiáis más por lo que "os entra por los ojos" que por el sentido común. El mío me está diciendo, que esta habitación, no es inofensiva. Tanta belleza y perfección no puede ser buena.

- Yo creo que estás paranoica, Hermione.

- Igualmente quiero irme.

- Pues yo no lo haré hasta haber probado el pastel.

- _"Es cabezota como él solo."_

Ignorando los resoplidos de fastidio que estaba soltando Hermione por el hecho de que él no le hiciera caso a su advertencia, el moreno se acercó al rico postre y sin dudarlo un segundo, cortó un trozo y le pegó un mordisco.

Masticó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro varonil, ella se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Harry se rió por lo bajo, dándole otro bocado. Conforme fue tragando, le dijo cómo sabía e hizo también ruidos exagerados de placer supremo. Hermione volvió a resoplar y él se rió de nuevo.

- No te pongaz azí.- Dijo con la boca llena del postre delicioso.- Ni que fueze un crimen comed tadta, que pod ciezto eztá buenízima…

- Ya…ya…

- Pedo no tanto como tú.

- ¿Perdón?

Harry se tapó la boca con las manos, asombrado de lo que acababa de decir. Hermione se acercó más a él para mirarle a los ojos. Quería ver si había sido sincero, pero lo único que pudo sacar en claro fue las mejillas rojas que tenía su cara además de la mirada tímida con la que la contemplaban sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Podrías decirme por qué has dicho eso?

- No lo sé.- Reconoció ya sin nada de pastel en la boca aunque llena del chocolate negro que lo había cubierto.

- _"La madre que te parió…"_- Fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente femenina.- _"Y yo que sentí una leve esperanza de que por fin me dijeras lo que sentías…"_

Dándole la espalda nuevamente, Hermione se dirigió a la puerta, pero la voz de Harry la hizo detenerse.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Fuera de aquí. Este lugar no me da buena espina, y tú tampoco me la das.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí?

- No de ti, sino de lo que podría producirte el chocolate que te has comido. Tengo la sensación de que lo que me dijiste estaba influenciado por el pastel.

- Y yo sigo pensando que estás paranoica.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Ella volvió a mirarle.- ¿Entonces si estoy equivocada, lo de que estoy muy buena es verdad que lo piensas?. Eso implicaría que te gusto.

Harry enrojeció más todavía, mirándola fijamente sin atreverse a responder. Hermione le dio la espalda nuevamente.

- Ya que no has dicho lo contrario, deduzco que tengo razón, no lo dijiste de verdad.- Sin añadir nada más, la castaña retomó su camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de que alcanzara el pomo, la mano de Harry agarró la cintura de ella y la hizo girarse hasta encararle de nuevo.

Aún sin pronunciar una sola palabra, el moreno la echó hacia atrás y la pegó a la puerta, agarrando las dos manos de ellas con las suyas y apoyándolas en la madera.

El ritmo cardíaco de Hermione se aceleró en cuanto vio la mirada intensa y bonita que le estaba echando Harry, quien se permitió además recorrerla de arriba abajo hasta volver a posar su vista tanto en la cara de ella como en sus labios.

Ella quiso preguntarle por qué la acababa de apresar contra la puerta, pero no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo porque de repente, los labios de Harry estaban en los suyos. Moviéndose despacio, como si la estuviesen probando.

Hermione cerró los ojos, no se atrevió ni a corresponder. Algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor dejarse hacer hasta que Harry se detuviera y le explicase qué le había movido a actuar así o por lo menos hasta que él hiciese algo "inapropiado" y se viese obligada a apartarle aunque fuese a la fuerza.

Harry no le hizo daño, tampoco algo que la hiciera sentirse acosada, humillada o degradada. Lo único que le transmitió él por medio de esos besos que aún le estaba regalando, era deseo, uno que se fue haciendo más grande conforme pasaban los minutos. Y que ella sentía claramente tanto por lo que él hacía como por las hormigas que tenía dentro de su cuerpo.

Unas que corrían desenfrenadas por todo su organismo y que le hacían sentir unas ganas enormes de apoyar a Harry contra la puerta y hacerle de todo lo que sólo podría imaginar una mujer enamorada que además se sintiese tremendamente atraída por el hombre que la acompañaba.

Ese hombre era Harry, y además era el único también al que ella amaba y por lo tanto, deseaba.

De repente dejó de sentir sus besos, ella abrió los ojos, y vio cómo él se agachaba lo suficiente hasta cogerla en brazos. Él comenzó a caminar hasta la cama grande y preciosa que ella había visto nada más entrar en la habitación.

Harry seguía sin hablar, pero sus ojos verdes miraban los marrones de ella diciéndoles un montón de cosas bonitas e intensas.

Hermione cayó con suavidad sobre el edredón dorado.

Miró a Harry con interés y también curiosidad. De nuevo sintió deseos de preguntarle algo, pero al igual que sucedió contra la puerta, no pudo hacerlo, porque los labios de él ya estaban apoderándose de los suyos.

Harry no sólo se conformó con besarla, también la tocó y acarició. Al principio lo hizo por encima de la ropa que ella llevaba, pero cuando él escuchó los suspiros que Hermione empezó a emitir, se volvió lo que ella podría definir como "completamente pasional."

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que ahora fuese él quien suspirase y además comenzara a desvestirse.

En el instante en que se apartó de ella lo suficiente para quitarse la camisa y lanzarla fuera de la cama, Hermione decidió que había llegado el momento de hacerle hablar.

Mirándole con seriedad y reprimiendo su deseo por él, la castaña clavó sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Harry.

El moreno sabía que iba a decirle algo, así que en vez de besarla nuevamente decidió escuchar.

- ¿Puedes decirme…?.- Comenzó ella sentándose en la cama y mirándole de lleno.- ¿Por qué de repente te has puesto a besarme y luego me has puesto aquí?.

- Pues…

- Es que verás, si tú y yo fuésemos una pareja normal, no lo cuestionaría. Pero el caso es que no lo somos, y la verdad es que lo que tú has hecho no puede considerarse como un "cariño normal de amigo a amiga". Así que explícate antes de que pierda la paciencia y te de dos soberanos bofetones, porque la verdad es que te los mereces.

- Ya…

- Harry…habla.

- La verdad es que no sé qué decir.- Dijo tocándose con nerviosismo el pelo negro y desordenado que tanto le caracterizaba.- Lo único que sé es que cuando me comí la tarta, me entraron unas ganas locas de besarte y…bueno…supongo que me dejé llevar y luego te puse en la cama porque…en fin…me apetecía.

- ¿Y eso es todo?

- Sí.

- ¿No había nada ajeno al poder afrodisíaco del chocolate, que te hiciera besarme, tumbarme en la cama y comenzar a acariciarme como un loco?

- Yo no lo definiría así…tampoco es que te haya hecho daño…

- No te vayas por la tangente, respóndeme sinceramente. ¿Tenías o no otro motivo más que la influencia del chocolate, para hacer lo que has hecho?

- Bubueno…yo…- él bajó la mirada y se tocó los índices con claro nerviosismo. Hermione sabía que estaba en una de sus fases tímidas, pero ella quería respuestas, porque si eran las que esperaba, le demostraría que no necesitaría de una tarta para hacerle entender y sentir, que le quería y deseaba como jamás había deseado nada más en toda su vida.

- Harry…- Pronunció de nuevo para conseguir su atención, pero él decidió ignorarla.

En lugar de responder, salió de la cama y recuperó su camisa. Mientras se la ponía, pensó en lo que podría decirle a Hermione, pero no se atrevió. Su intuición le dijo que si volvía a echarle la culpa al chocolate, ella le daría más de una bofetada. Así que hizo lo que solía ser habitual en él, actuar de manera impulsiva sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sin mirarla ni una sola vez, caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y la cerró. Dejando a su mejor amiga completamente sola y con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

Al entender que la estaba evitando, Hermione dejó salir una palabrota mostrando su fastidio. Seguidamente pronunció en voz alta algo que dejaría en claro a cualquiera que la oyera, lo descontenta que estaba con Harry.

- ¿Será cabrón?. ¡Cómo puede hacerme esto. Me besa, me toca, me acaricia, me tumba en la cama, me hace sentir la mujer más deseada del planeta y cuando le pido explicaciones va y se larga!. ¡HIJO DE SU MADRE, Y YO QUE PENSÉ QUE ERA UN CHICO DISTINTO AL RESTO. SE VA A ENTERAR, LO JURO. LE VOY A HACER PAGAR ESTA HUMILLACIÓN PERO CON CRECES. YA VERÁS POTTER, TE VAS A PASAR EL RESTO DEL CURSO PIDIÉNDOME PERDÓN AUNQUE SEA DE RODILLAS!

Sin añadir nada más, salió de la habitación dando un portazo fuerte que resonó por todo el pasillo.

Hermione procuró no cruzarse con Harry el resto del día, no tenía ganas de verle y mucho menos hablarle, porque estaba en tal estado anímico de alteración, que ella creía firmemente que si lo tenía delante, aunque fuese a dos pasos, le daría tal paliza que a su lado, Voldemort parecería un auténtico angelito.

Potter, por otra parte, estaba devanándose los sesos intentando descubrir si realmente había sido el chocolate del pastel lo que lo había impulsado a actuar así con Hermione, o si por el contrario, se había dejado llevar por la atracción que desde hacía tiempo ya, sentía por ella.

Sabía además que arreglar lo que había hecho no iba a resultarle fácil, entre otras cosas porque había abusado de la confianza de su mejor amiga y cruzado una línea que no debiera haber pisado a no ser que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y llegar hasta el final.

Ahora, una hora después de lo ocurrido, además de confundido, se sentía como un auténtico canalla ya que sabía, sin que ella se lo dijera, que no sólo había herido a Hermione sino también a la única mujer del castillo y el mundo mágico, a quien más respetaba y valoraba.

Decidido a no verla hasta haber pensado lo que podría hacer para disculparse, se quedó el resto de la tarde en su habitación, volviendo a salir cuando sólo faltaban minutos para la cena.

* * *

Hermione estaba deprimida además de enfadada.

Había pasado la tarde llorando y maldiciendo a Harry de todas las maneras posibles que se le ocurrieron. Aunque lo que más había predominado en ella eran los deseos de venganza.

Pensó que no estaría mal devolverle la moneda para que así él sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero su intuición le decía que de esa manera sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Ella no quería agravarlo más, sólo desahogarse, así que hizo lo que haría cualquier fémina que estuviera alterada y/o deprimida, gritar, maldecir, destruir algo y por último llorar.

Lloró tanto y tan sentidamente que hasta su espejo gay sintió lástima de ella. Por una vez en todo lo que llevaba desde la maldición rumana, el objeto no quiso reírse de su condición femenina, sino que se comportó como haría cualquier amigo. Mostrando no sólo un interés sincero en lo que la afectaba sino además intentando consolarla.

- Verás como con el tiempo todo se arregla.- Dijo el cristal mágico reflejando los ojos rojos y congestionados de la castaña.- Potter siempre te ha querido mucho, eso es algo que sabe todo Hogwarts. No creo que él haya querido dañarte aposta. Seguro que pronto se disculpará contigo y si al final decide no hacerlo e ignorarte, será un signo claro de que no te merece, ni como amiga y mucho menos como mujer.

- ¡Gracias!.- Exclamó ella mirando al objeto con aprecio.- Si fueses humano te daría un abrazo, pero como no puedo, te daré un beso.

El espejo se nubló al recibirlo, Hermione notó que era su manera de ruborizarse, eso la hizo reír un poco. Él aumentó la neblina, ella rió más, sabía que lo hacía aposta para continuar alegrándola. Ella sólo pudo mirarle con sincero cariño, acariciando la fría superficie del cristal con mucho mimo. Entonces le escuchó sollozar y eso la intrigó.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Es que estoy emocionada…- Dijo el espejo con su característica voz femenina.- En todos los años que llevo en este castillo, ninguna persona me había besado jamás. Te aseguro que si fueses un espejo como yo, te pediría relaciones. Bueno, contando con que también fueses un chico.

Hermione volvió a reírse y el espejo empezó a emitir un montón de ruiditos claramente cursis que sólo hicieron aumentar la diversión en la prefecta.

Poco después, la melancolía y tristeza que anteriormente la había inundado por dentro, quedó en el olvido.

Ahora, la expresión de la Gryffindor sólo reflejaba tranquilidad y alegría. Y su amigo mágico se sintió bien al saber que gracias a él había podido recuperarse.

- ¿Has pensado ya lo que harás cuando veas a Harry?

- ¿Además de darle uno o dos puñetazos en plena boca?. Creo que estaría bien llamarle de todo menos bonito, pero no será mi apariencia femenina quien lo haga, sino la masculina.

- ¿Quieres molerle a golpes siendo un chico?

- Pues claro, él no tiene ni idea de que Hermes y yo somos la misma persona, y de todos es sabido que los hombres son muy protectores con sus amigos.

Se supone que Hermes y Hermione son amigos de la infancia y por eso se quieren mucho. Supongo que si él existiese de verdad como persona independiente, podría pegar a Harry por haberse comportado conmigo como lo hizo en la habitación dorada.

- Por cierto…¿La habitación que has nombrado estaba por casualidad en la planta del pasadizo que da acceso a la Sala Común de Slytherin?

- Sí.

- ¿Y además de la cama dorada y preciosa, tenía también algo rico y tentador, un pastel de chocolate quizás de aspecto irresistible?

- En efecto.

- Entonces comprendo perfectamente por qué Potter actuó como lo hizo después de probarlo.

- Explícate.

- Esa habitación, se la conoce como "La sala de la lujuria", también la de la "Tentación". Está pensada para que quien entre, se deje llevar por sus deseos más ocultos, o dicho de otra manera, aquello que anhela o que le gusta en demasía pero que por lo que sea, no se atreve a confesar o llevar a cabo. Si Harry comió y luego empezó a besarte y te llevó a la cama, está claro que intentó seducirte y está más claro aún que lo hizo porque en realidad le gustas como chica.

- Eso no es posible.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

- Porque él y yo llevamos juntos siete años, y en todo este tiempo, sólo le he visto fijarse en dos chicas muy distintas a mí, aunque tenían algo en común, las dos eran guapísimas cada una con su estilo de belleza. Yo jamás he sido lo que los chicos llamarían una "belleza andante". Aunque sí me quiero y acepto como soy, sé que los hombres de Hogwarts, no se fijarían en mí como mujer ni aunque me pusiera en bikini delante de sus narices.

- Eso no es cierto. La amiga que tengo en la habitación de McGonagall me dijo que cuando estabas en cuarto te pusiste realmente guapa para el baile del torneo de los tres magos, y que todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta cuando apareciste en el Salón de Baile. Incluso a Potter se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión cuando supo que semejante bellezón era su mejor amiga…

- Y qué, por mucho que mi apariencia pudiese llamar su atención, no hizo nada por demostrarme un interés especial. Más bien me ignoró, principalmente porque yo era la pareja de Víctor aquella noche y él lo respetó. Pero también sé que no sabe bailar y por eso se quedó sentado la mayor parte del tiempo. Padma y Parvati quedaron muy disgustadas de que tanto Harry como Ron no quisieran bailar con ellas.

De todas maneras…el que Harry se quedase cambiado con mi cambio de look no me hace sentir mejor o que tenga esperanzas de que se fije en mí como mujer. Te vuelvo a recordar que después de esa noche, él siguió tratándome como su mejor amiga y cuando quiso fijarse en las chicas lo hizo primero en Cho y luego en Ginny. Ya te he dicho antes que ellas son muy distintas a mí, tanto en el carácter como en el físico.

Por mucho que lo desee, sé de sobras que él jamás me verá como una chica deseable que podría despertar su interés.

Al menos me consuela saber, que puedo tenerle como amigo. Aunque después de lo que hizo en la habitación dorada, no sé si quiero seguir a su lado, al menos como chica, porque como hombre voy a dejarle bien claro más de una cosa, pero una sobre todo… Si vuelve a ocurrírsele actuar de esa manera con mi aspecto femenino y sigue sin querer explicarme por qué, le romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Y me da igual si al final termina o no sabiendo que Hermes y yo somos el mismo, como también me la da que con ello pueda enfadarse conmigo o retirarme la palabra para siempre. Antes eso me aterraba pero ahora no me importa en absoluto, hacerle entender que lo que me hizo me ha afectado bastante…sí.

- Comprendo por qué sientes así, y lo respeto. Pero tú sabes en el fondo que no crees lo que estás diciendo. Por mucho que ahora estés furiosa con él, en tu interior, tienes muy claro que le amas y quieres más que a nada y nadie en el mundo. Estoy seguro de que si él se disculpa o te dice algo que justifique el por qué de su comportamiento, a ti se te caerá la baba o dicho de otra manera, te rendirás a sus pies.

- De eso nada.

- Por supuesto que sí será así. Llevo los años suficientes en este castillo para haber visto de todo y de verdad te digo que jamás había contemplado a una mujer tan enamorada como tú lo estás de Harry Potter.

Puede que ahora no quieras pensar en eso, o que prefieras verle de manera horrible, pero yo sé bien que en cuanto te diga "lo siento" o "¿me perdonas?" o incluso algo tan imposible como tú piensas que sería escucharle decir "te amo" o "te quiero"…tu rencor, enfado o malestar se irán nada más lo pronuncie delante de ti.

- Bueno vale, admito que eso sería posible, pero no pienso "caer en sus brazos" a la mínima de cambio. Quiero que entienda que no puede tratarme de esa manera, y que lo que me hizo tiene sus consecuencias. La primera será que no voy a hablarle siendo chica, hasta que se haya disculpado en condiciones o como mínimo dado una explicación del por qué de todo aquello.

- Ya te he dicho el por qué, Hermione, estaba influenciado por el efecto afrodisíaco tanto del chocolate como del ambiente de la habitación, pero sobre todo de la atracción que siente por ti, porque la siente, yo sé que es así.

Da igual que hasta el momento de su intento de seducción no te lo hubiese demostrado, la cuestión es que esa habitación no ejerce efecto si la persona "tentada" no siente algo especial por su acompañante. Además…acuérdate que anoche, le confesó a "Hermes" que "Hermione" le atraía.

- Bueno…es verdad, y también recuerdo que le dijo "a él" que no me diría nada hasta saber con seguridad si sólo era atracción, una confusión de sentimientos o algo más. Supongo que sólo me queda dejar que pase el tiempo y ver qué ocurre. Aunque desde luego, quiero vengarme, porque a pesar de que ya esté tranquila, sigo pensando que lo que me hizo, se merece más de un buen puñetazo en su preciosa mandíbula.

- Jújú…- rió el espejo claramente femenina.- Está claro que te tiene loca. En fin…si quieres pensar en tu venganza debes hacerlo rápido. El sol está a punto de ocultarse, y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando eso sucede.

- Hermes entra en acción.

- ¡Y a mí se me alegra el día!. O mejor dicho la vista.

- Oh por favor…no empieces otra vez con lo "buenísimo" que estoy…

- ¡Pero si es verdad!. ¿Por qué voy a negar lo evidente?

- Manda huevos que como mujer no despierte interés y como hombre hasta mi espejo mágico me piropee…

- Es que sé apreciar la belleza cuando la tengo delante y debo admitir que la tuya es impresionante. Al menos la masculina.

- Ya…estoy cansada de escuchártelo cada noche.

Ella miró al exterior de su ventana y escuchó claramente cómo el objeto mágico empezaba la cuenta atrás.

- 10, 9, 8…

Hermione suspiró mientras veía cómo el sol bajaba cada vez más y más.

- 7, 6, 5…

Hasta que por fin quedó oculto.

- 3, 2, 1…

Y sólo fue un bello recuerdo.

- 0.

Entonces sintió el cambio en su cuerpo y escuchó claramente cómo le saludaba su amigo gay.

- Hola guapetón…- canturreó el objeto con una voz femenina bastante exagerada y aguda.- Te he echado de menos.

- Sí claro, como si hiciese años que no me ves.- "Él" resopló con fastidio, el espejo se rió.

- Bueno en cierta manera sí se me han hecho años. Es que estás tan bueno…que cuando no te contemplo simplemente me deprimo.

- Vete al cuerno, "bonita".

- ¡Uuhhh!.- Dijo el espejo exagerando más aún el tono femenino.- ¡Si hasta le parezco guapa y todo!. ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

- Lo dirás en broma. ¡Cómo voy a hacerlo con un espejo si quitando eso unámosle que eres homosexual y yo soy hetero!

- Eso no me importa. Además, aunque nunca podamos tener hijos me bastará con poder contemplarte y charlar contigo a diario. Tu simple presencia y belleza hace que me corra de todo por el vidrio.

- Ay por Dios…- Resopló Hermes con claro fastidio.- No tienes remedio. ¡Pero ninguno!

- Es que me tienes loca…completa y absolutamente loca…

- ¡Basta ya. Te recuerdo que no soy un hombre realmente, sólo lo aparento!

- Pero es una apariencia tan y tan bonita…que aunque sientas y pienses como una mujer, yo seguiré viéndote como el hombre más atractivo que jamás he conocido y reflejado.

- Por Merlín y toda su magia…qué hartita me tienes…

- Oh vamos Hermione…sólo bromeaba…

- ¿Hermione, dijiste Hermione, o quizás lo imaginé?

- No…claro que lo dije. Sé que eres tú. Es sólo que me gusta tomarte el pelo…aunque admito que tu aspecto de hombre me encanta.

- Que sí "pesada", que lo tengo más que claro. ¿Me dejarás ducharme tranquila o tendré que seguir escuchando tus "adulaciones" a mi cuerpo viril?

- Probablemente te piropearé en cuanto te desnudes, pero procuraré ser moderada en los comentarios.

- ¿De veras?

El espejo no respondió, sólo se rió por lo bajo con aquella risa estúpida que la castaña conocía de sobra.

Mientras ella se quitaba la ropa y dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo masculino, tuvo que soportar un montón de piropos que la hicieron ponerse más roja que un tomate maduro.

El objeto sólo se calló cuando Hermione le amenazó con hechizarlo, aún así, ella se sintió observada y aunque estuviera acostumbrada, no se sintió cómoda ni relajada.

Poco después se envolvió en una toalla grande y luego se secó, teniendo que aguantar una nueva oleada de adulaciones que la hicieron imaginar cosas nada agradables hacia su espejo.

- Te lo juro…- Pronunció mientras se secaba los pectorales y abdominales.- Si no te callas voy a ponerte un hechizo silenciador tan potente, que ni tú mismo oirás tus pensamientos.

- Jo…no seas malo…tampoco es para tanto…

- No es "malo" sino más bien mala. Y sí es para tanto, no sé qué otro idioma usar para que entiendas que tus comentarios más que alabarme, me agobian. Así que cállate un rato.

- Desde luego…- Comentó el espejo usando su tono femenino exageradamente agudo.- No tienes ningún sentido del humor, "bonita".

- Lo que tú digas…

- Digo y redigo, que estás "buenísimo", mejor hecho que el difunto Cedric Diggory y más bueno que la tarta de chocolate que probó tu querido Harry.

- Hazme el favor de no recordarme lo de la tarta. A no ser que quieras que me vuelva violenta…

- Ups…será buena, lo prometo.

- A ver si es verdad. Bueno…- Comentó mientras se pasaba la toalla por la parte baja de su cuerpo masculino.- Me voy a cenar. No me esperes "despierta". ¿De acuerdo?. Voy a tardar mucho en volver. Además de la guardia que tengo esta noche he de ajustar cuentas con mi "querido" mejor amigo, y estoy segura que no me llevará sólo unos minutos, sobre todo porque no voy a hacerlo al estilo mágico sino al más puro muggle. Al menos los que suelen usar los hombres que yo conozco.

- Así que es cierto que quieres pegarle…

- Pues sí. ¿Acaso te parece raro o injusto?. Tú dijiste hace rato que me entendías y lo respetabas. Por lo tanto no intentes decir nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión porque será inútil. A cabezota y otras cosas negativas, no me gana nadie, ni el difunto Draco Malfoy.

- Fue una pena que te lo cargases en la batalla, con lo buenísimo que estaba…

- A mí siempre me resultó repugnante. Tanto por su aspecto extraño como por lo malo que era.

- Yo sé que no era ningún angelito, pero atractivo desde luego que sí.

- Para ti todos los hombres son guapos…

- No es verdad, Snape me resulta bastante feo y si le unimos que no se cuida para nada el cabello, entonces me gusta menos todavía.

La verdad es que es un gustazo ver lo cuidado que tú lo tienes. Aunque claro, siendo como eres una chica, y sabiendo que todas os soléis cuidar bastante…no me extraña que esté precioso además de brillante. Lo que más me gusta es que los rizos son más definidos que cuando eres mujer, son como tirabuzones gordos y grandes, y si a eso le juntamos que no sueles recogerte la melena, puedo decir también que aumenta tu atractivo viril pero con creces.

- Quizás sea mejor que me lo recoja a partir de ahora. Una cola estaría bien, cuando soy chica a veces me la pongo, y la verdad es que me alivia bastante. Tener tanto pelo no es nada cómodo cuando además se queda alborotado.

- Pero siendo un hombre no tiene ese aspecto, parece más bien que te hicieras la permanente a diario.

- Exagerada…tampoco es para tanto.

- ¡Que no de qué, si da gusto verlo brillar con la luz de la luna!. Como la de ahora. Hoy está llena, así que ten cuidado si por casualidad te toca la guardia cerca del bosque prohibido. Ya sabes que hay criaturas de todo tipo, incluso hombres lobo.

- No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme solita.

- Incluso las personas más capacitadas pueden estar en apuros o encontrarse con algo que no sepan solucionar por sí mismas, "Hermes".

- Pero siendo bruja siempre puedo usar la magia para salir del apuro o como mínimo provocar chispas rojas para que Hagrid venga a rescatarme.

- Bueno sí, eso es verdad.

- En fin, iré a vestirme. Espero que pases buena noche, ya nos veremos por la mañana.

- Lo mismo te deseo y digo, Hermes.

- Hermione, por favor, di Hermione, hace un rato lo hiciste.

- Cuando estabas deprimida, pero ahora estás bien, así que prefiero llamarte por tu otra identidad.

- Vale, te dejo por imposible. Buenas noches, Henry.

- Buenas noches, Hermes.

- Que te den…

- ¡Gracias!

- No era un deseo bueno.

- Me da igual. Yo sí te deseo todo lo bueno del mundo, eres una persona extraordinaria aunque a veces no haya quien te aguante.

- Yo también "te adoro, linda".

- ¡No más que yo a ti, tiarrón!

- ¡Quieres parar de una vez!

- ¡Nunca lo haré mientras tengas ese pedazo de cuerpo que me vuelve loca. Si es que hasta el trasero lo tienes perfecto. Y no hablemos de los "países bajos", porque entonces ya pierdo la cabeza del todo!. Pero qué buena…

-¡No se te ocurra pronunciarlo!

- ¡"Herramienta" te ha dado la maldición. Algún día harás muy feliz a algún hombre, posiblemente a Potter!

- ¡Él no es mariquita y aunque lo fuese, yo no lo soy, y jamás he deseado usar mi cuerpo masculino para darle placer. Aunque como mujer me he imaginado muchísimas veces haciendo cosas normales de lo adultos que somos!

- Y luego soy yo la pervertida, claro claro…ella es una "Santa Inocente".

- ¡Arggg. Ahora sí que me voy. Adiós, como suele decirse…que te aguante tu madre!

- Jamás la tuve, pero sí un creador que estaba buenísimo y que me hizo tener estos gustos de los que además me siento más que orgullosa.

Hermione no contestó esa vez, prefirió envolverse en la toalla lo máximo posible y caminar hacia la salida del baño. Pero al hacerlo con prisa no sujetó bien la toalla y ésta se desprendió revelando la zona trasera de su cuerpo masculino, con lo que el espejo volvió a piropearle, osando ser más atrevido aún con las expresiones.

- ¡Ese culo es divino!. ¡Ay!.- Dijo suspirando como si fuese con tristeza.- ¡Si yo fuese humano no dejaría de tirarte los tejos hasta que por fin fueses mío!

- ¡BASTA YA!.- Bramó "Hermes" mirándole con algo más que enfado.- ¡ME TIENES HARTA, COMPLETAMENTE HARTA!.- Entonces el espejo se dio cuenta que no sólo estaba siendo "sincero" sino que también le estaba mostrando tristeza, pues sus ojos marrones, ahora más oscuros que cuando era mujer, estaban vidriosos y el objeto supo que a Hermione le faltaba nada para ponerse a llorar.

Quiso decir algo para disculparse, pero no tuvo ocasión, porque las lágrimas de su "hombre favorito" ya estaban cayendo por su rostro varonil.

- Por favor…- suplicó "él" cómo sólo podría hacerlo una mujer que realmente estuviera muy triste.- Déjame tranquila un rato. Y no me eches más piropos siendo yo un hombre. No me gusta, es más, me deprime. Tú nunca me adulas cuando soy una chica, y a mí eso me mata. Sé que tienes gustos homosexuales y recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijiste de tu creador.

Quiero que entiendas algo, Henry…cuando alguien como yo sabe que no gusta a los chicos humanos, porque ninguno de ellos se me acerca más que para pedir ayuda con los deberes, es algo duro de aceptar aunque acabes haciéndolo. Pero que tu propio espejo mágico, te piropee por muy gay que sea, o por mucho que asegure que te dice todas esas cosas de broma…en realidad no tienen ni pizca de gracia.

Sobre todo, porque me demuestran, que incluso para un objeto, no soy atractiva.

Además, no me tienes consideración ninguna. Sabes muy bien que lo de Harry y la habitación de "la Lujuria" o "Tentación" me ha afectado mucho. Y sabes de sobra que me ha dejado hecha polvo y con ganas de estrangularle o como mínimo pegarle. Pero a ti eso te da igual.

Tú sigues empeñado en adularme una y otra vez nada más ver mi "otro yo". ¡Y a mí eso no me gusta y tampoco me resulta divertido!. ¡De veras que te agradezco que te portases como un amigo cuando me viste deprimida, pero te pido sinceramente que no vuelvas a decirme piropos cuando me veas "desnudo". Es absolutamente insoportable para mí!. ¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO?

- Sí señora.- Dijo el espejo con humildad.- Y te pido perdón por todo lo que haya podido molestarte.- Añadió con sinceridad.- Tanto de mí como de mis palabras.- Entonces, abandonando el tono femenino pronunció con una voz claramente masculina…

- De verdad que lo siento, Hermione. Aunque no puedo negar mi naturaleza ni los gustos que me pusieron, no me siento capaz de asegurarte que no volveré a piropear tu aspecto de "Hermes" pero intentaré no pasarme mucho con los comentarios y sobre todo que no te resulten molestos o que te hundan la autoestima. De todas maneras quiero que sepas una cosa…

- Cuál.

- Eres una completa estúpida por pensar que no gustas, porque no es cierto.

Yo sé…que a Potter le gustas, ya te lo expliqué en su momento cuando hablamos de la habitación dorada y del efecto del chocolate.

Puede que fuese un afrodisíaco, pero te recuerdo que para hacerle efecto debe sentir algo especial por ti. Llámale atracción, o cualquier otra cosa que no sea sólo amistad.

Le busques la excusa que quieras, no podrá quitar el hecho de que él se dejó llevar por el ambiente, sí, pero sobre todo por lo que siente por ti. Y yo sé que no tiene nada que ver con una "confusión mental" o producto del cacao.

Como dice el dicho…"Las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso". Harry te besó, tocó y acarició, incluso intentó acostarse contigo. Él quería hacer el amor. Y tú sabes que es cierto.

No existe hombre alguno, que quiera dar ese paso con una mujer a no ser que sienta algo por ella. Realmente, los que practican el sexo sólo por diversión o puro gusto de llevarlo a cabo no son los que más abundan en este castillo. Aunque sí es cierto que existen.

Además, está el hecho de que él no es un hombre corriente, y no se debe a que sea mago, sino porque su vida, una que tú conoces muy bien y que me has contado al detalle durante todo lo que llevamos de curso…Jamás ha sido fácil y mucho menos la típica de un chico normal.

Yo dije y sigo diciendo, que Harry James Potter Evans tiene que sentir por ti algo más que una simple amistad o incluso atracción. Yo creo que él te ama, aunque puede que aún no sea consciente de eso. Pero intuyo, que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que lo descubra y posteriormente te lo diga. Porque estoy seguro que lo hará. Después de todo, siempre habéis tenido la confianza suficiente para contaros cualquier tipo de cosa.

- Pero ésa de la que me hablas no es algo sin importancia. Y Harry jamás se ha distinguido por ser precisamente hábil en los temas del amor. Más bien ni lo entiende del todo. Incluso hay veces que se asusta cuando yo o cualquier otra persona le da algo de cariño. Ha habido ocasiones en que hasta ha saltado de la impresión si por ejemplo yo le abrazaba sin él esperarlo o verlo venir.

Lo que intento decir es que no creo que le resulte fácil decirme lo que siente. Sólo espero que no tarde años en decidirse, porque entonces no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo. Este cuerpo masculino será muy atractivo para ti y otras chicas del castillo aunque no me lo hayan visto sin ropa. Pero a mí…me resulta incómodo además de extraño.

Por mucho que me vea transformada cada noche, no termino de aceptar que sea mío. Más bien lo veo como algo artificial. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, y sé que tienes razón.

- Entonces sé bueno y hazme caso, por favor, de verdad que no quiero que me piropees más, y si te ves incapaz de no decirme piropos, al menos hazlo de otra manera a como sueles decirlos desde que estoy maldita. Porque sinceramente…hay veces en que me haces sentir que me ves más como un "objeto sexual" que como una persona.

- Comprendo a lo que te refieres y también quiero disculparme por eso. Yo…procuraré no agobiarte mucho a partir de ahora, te lo prometo.

- Gracias. Ahora me siento mejor.

- Y yo aliviado. Entonces…¿todo está bien entre nosotros, Hermione?

"Él" sonrió al escucharle pronunciar su verdadero nombre.

- Sí Henry, no te preocupes.- Acercándose al cristal hizo algo que ya había hecho siendo una chica, darle un beso.- Ahora debo irme. Nos veremos mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. Cuídate mucho.

- Lo haré.

- Y Hermione…

- ¿Sí?

- Yo también te quiero.

- Lo sé.- Ella le dio otro beso y abandonó el cuarto de baño. Entrando en su dormitorio y poniéndose los pantalones vaqueros más anchos que tenía puesto que su cuerpo masculino era mucho más musculoso que el femenino y por lo tanto necesitaba prendas que le hicieran sentirse cómoda y no "embutida" en algo que le cortaba la circulación.

Una vez estuvo "listo", salió de su habitación de prefecta, poniendo rumbo al Gran Comedor. Donde seguramente encontraría a Harry.

Él no estaba allí así que "Hermes" cenó solo. Al terminar, se fue a su punto de guardia, que curiosamente era la entrada del bosque prohibido.

Hermione pensó que su espejo además de gay era algo profético por no decir Adivino ya que ella jamás creyó en ese tipo de cosas. Aunque irónicamente, debido a su falta de fe en la Adivinación ahora estaba maldita.

Mientras hacía un repaso mental de todo lo sucedido desde que "su otro yo" apareció, llegó a la conclusión que no merecía la pena comerse el coco con la venganza hacia Harry o con el hecho de que tuviese más admiradoras que él, hasta que hubiera terminado su obligación.

Dos horas después de haber llegado, regresó al castillo. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era la una de la madrugada. Sabía de sobras que Harry podría estar despierto pues él padecía de insomnio desde hacía años.

Una parte de ella quería encontrarle y darle una paliza, pero otra, deseaba fervientemente escucharle antes de tirarse "en sus brazos" y "comérselo a besos". Porque después de todo, su espejo había tenido razón cuando le dijo que estaba terriblemente enamorada de su mejor amigo y que a la mínima que él hiciera o dijese algo para disculparse, a ella se le caería todo y se rendiría a sus pies.

* * *

Potter estaba intranquilo además de preocupado y no sólo por la falta de sueño sino porque no se había atrevido ni a presentarse en la cena intuyendo que Hermes estaría allí y sabiendo como él sabía que era amigo de Hermione desde la infancia, presentía que ella le habría contado lo sucedido en la habitación dorada y que en cuanto le viera, el castaño le molería a golpes.

Después de todo, él mismo también era amigo de Hermione y sabía de sobras que haría eso con cualquier chico que se hubiera comportado con ella como él lo había hecho tras comerse el pastel. Uno que encontró delicioso, pero que le produjo un deseo enorme de saborear a la castaña con el mismo gusto con que había disfrutado el chocolate.

Recordó todos los besos que le dio, las caricias y tocamientos, y hasta el sabor de los labios de su mejor amiga.

Pensó que si el chocolate le había resultado delicioso, Hermione le había parecido sublime.

Le daba igual que ella no hubiese devuelto ni un solo de todos los besos y caricias que él le regaló, pero al menos no le había pegado o apartado en cuanto empezó sino que se dejó hacer hasta que él se apartó para quitarse la camisa y ella le pidió explicaciones.

Harry cayó en la cuenta de algo que hasta el momento había pasado por alto, el simple hecho de que Hermione hubiese aceptado sus demostraciones pasionales de afecto o interés en ella, le hicieron entender que quizás, podría sentir por él algo más que amistad. A lo mejor por eso ella quería respuestas a su comportamiento. Porque él estaba seguro que su mejor amiga no era el tipo de chica que se dejaba besar y acariciar porque sí o con cualquiera.

Más bien era una mujer con mucha dignidad, autoestima, seguridad en sí misma y amor propio. Y todo eso junto con otras muchas cosas buenísimas que veía en Hermione, le hacían no sólo admirarla sino además respetarla toneladas.

Ahora, había puesto en riesgo el que hubiera podido sentir ella por él, y tenía muy en cuenta que le iba a costar mucho trabajo volver a recuperar no sólo el respeto sino también la confianza que siempre había tenido con Hermione.

Harry lo sabía, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, lo que le había hecho a Hermione podía tener consecuencias nefastas en su relación con ella si él no hacía algo para arreglar las cosas.

Pero él quería hacerlo, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder no sólo a su mejor amiga sino a la chica que había despertado en él un interés tan grande y sincero como jamás sintió por Cho o incluso Ginny, que era la única mujer a la que todo el castillo tiempo atrás había considerado como su "única novia oficial" hasta la fecha presente.

Y ahora, tan sólo cuatro horas después de haber besado a Hermione, Harry sentía que no podía dejar pasar ni un minuto más sin haber hablado con ella o por lo menos visto para saber que estaba bien y poder quedarse al fin tranquilo. Porque las pesadillas que durante años sufrió por culpa de Voldemort, no eran lo único que le quitaba el sueño, saber que su mejor amiga estaba bien además de a salvo, también.

Agarró el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible, y sin hacer ni un solo ruido para no despertar a los compañeros que desde hacía tiempo dormían, salió de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo y se dirigió a la segunda planta, donde se suponía que estaba Hermione, que por lo que mostraba el objeto mágico, estaba ascendiendo las escaleras y se acercaba hacia él aunque no le viese físicamente.

Cuando llegó, guardó el mapa, quedándose quieto justo en el lugar por donde aparecería ella, pero en su lugar, visionó a Hermes.

Harry se quedó muerto de asombro, quiso coger el mapa para comprobar que había visto bien el punto justo por donde debía venir Hermione, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo puesto que el castaño estaba a tan sólo dos pasos de él y si hacía ruido, le detectaría, y entonces habría peligro. Ya no sólo porque pudiese pegarle sino porque lo haría en un sitio inseguro ya que las escaleras cambiaban a voluntad y quedarse en medio de la nada por culpa de ellas no estaba entre sus prioridades.

Hermes pasó de largo y cuando le perdió de vista el moreno soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Volvió a comprobar el mapa y vio que Hermione estaba ahora en la planta tercera.

Harry no podía comprenderlo. La única idea que le venía a la mente era que ella había subido allí por otro sitio pero él sabía que no era cierto puesto que el mapa jamás mentía y había mostrado claramente que ella estaba en las escaleras.

Entonces…¿Por qué sólo había visto a Hermes, y por qué además no aparecía en el mapa si se suponía que reflejaba a toda persona despierta en Hogwarts?. Si incluso descubrió a Peter Pettigrew cuando tenía la apariencia de la antigua rata de Ron…

Fuese cual fuese la explicación, él decidió dejarla aparte, su principal objetivo era encontrar a Hermione, pedirle disculpas por haberse marchado sin decirle nada claro y a ser posible recuperar el buen clima que siempre habían tenido entre los dos.

Sin hacer ruido subió de nuevo, entrando en la tercera planta. El mapa seguía mostrando a su mejor amiga ahí, pero de repente comenzó a moverse hasta que se detuvo en la torre del rejoj.

De nuevo guardó el mapa que su padre y sus amigos habían fabricado en el pasado y que era una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

Al llegar al punto donde supuestamente estaría ella volvió a ver a Hermes completamente solo.

Harry decidió quitarse la capa y revelar su presencia. Ya le daba igual lo mucho que pudiese pegarle el castaño para "hacerle pagar por lo hecho a Hermione". Sólo quería saber por qué no estaba ella cuando nadie podía ser tan rápido para desaparecer sin usar la magia. Y de todos era sabido que en Hogwarts nadie podía aparecerse y mucho menos lo contrario.

- Hola Hermes.- Dijo con cautela al verle de espaldas a él.- Estoy buscando a Hermione. ¿La has visto?. El mapa indicó que estaba aquí…pero es como si se hubiera evaporado de repente y sé que en el castillo eso no es posible…

- Potter…- Pronunció el castaño aún sin mirarle y haciéndole sentir a Harry que más estaba con Voldemort que con el que creía su mejor amigo desde hacía días.- Cuánto me alegro de verte.- Añadió con claro sarcasmo en su voz masculina.- Te estaba esperando.

Harry tragó saliva, intuía el peligro que encerraban aquellas palabras y supo que le esperaba una buena cuando el castaño se giró y le miró con una cara nada amigable y mucho menos agradable.

- He visto a Hermione…- Continuó crujiéndose los nudillos.- Y sé lo que le hiciste en la habitación dorada.- Echó los brazos hacia atrás y se arqueó un poco, Harry sabía que estaba estirándose.- Recuerdo que anoche me dijiste que ella te gustaba algo más que "sólo un poquito" y quizás por eso la besaste y acariciaste aunque le dijeses que todo era debido al chocolate.- Sacudió una pierna y seguidamente la otra.- Me da igual la excusa que pongas…-

Harry volvió a tragar saliva al contemplar que sus ojos marrones estaban más oscuros de lo que solía ser habitual en él.

- Lo único que cuenta para mí, es que hiciste algo con ella, que sólo se haría cuando te gusta alguien de verdad, y tú no sólo no tuviste el valor de admitirlo cuando ella te lo preguntó sino que encima te largaste de allí dejándola más tirada que una colilla.

Entonces Hermes quedó de nuevo quieto frente a él, y el moreno intuyó que sólo faltaban segundos para que comenzase a pegarle.

- Lo único que tengo claro es una cosa, Harry.- Pronunció mirándole fijamente.- Te has portado como un auténtico cerdo, y eso merece un castigo.

Sin pronunciar nada más, Hermes le arreó un puñetazo en la mandíbula con tanta potencia como para echarle la cara hacia atrás y hacerle retroceder unos pasos.

- ¡Y ya que ella no está aquí para aplicártelo…!.- Continuó preparándose para asestarle otro golpe.- ¡Lo haré yo, no sólo porque ella me importe o la conozca desde siempre sino porque la quiero lo suficiente para como para golpear a quien se supone que es su mejor amigo y por ende la persona que más la estima!.- Diciendo eso último le dio no sólo uno sino dos puñetazos que impactaron en la barriga y hombro derecho de Harry.

Quien volvió a retroceder antes de recuperar el equilibrio y quedar de nuevo frente a Hermes. Que estaba quieto esperando su reacción.

Harry sólo podía tener una, defenderse. Aunque en su interior sabía que se merecía con creces cada golpe que el otro chico quisiera darle.

- Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien.- Comenzó el moreno adoptando una pose defensiva y al mismo tiempo preparado para asestar cualquier golpe.- Y además que la he jodido bastante.

Sobre todo porque he arriesgado el respeto y la confianza que Hermione pudiera sentir por mí. Es verdad que le dije que todo fue culpa del chocolate, y en cierta manera es así, pero también sé, que la besé y acaricié porque en el fondo lo deseaba. Supongo que lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, es que me dejé llevar por el ambiente de la habitación y por el hecho de que me da miedo decirle a Hermione que me gusta, cuando aún no estoy seguro de si es algo fijo o pasajero.

- ¡Eso no es excusa para actuar como si te gustara y luego no querer admitirlo delante de ella, y más todavía cuando ella te dio la oportunidad de decírselo!.- Exclamó Hermes con clara rabia en su rostro varonil.- ¡Se supone que tú eres un Gryffindor y con ello alguien valiente. Si te has enfrentado durante años tanto a Voldemort como a sus Mortífagos, no debería asustarte decirle a Hermione lo que sientes!

- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tú quien la ve como algo más que una simple mejor amiga.

- ¡No, es verdad, para mí es algo más que todo eso. Podría decirse que es como una hermana, o incluso "mi otro yo". Hermione forma parte de mí como yo de ella y no te voy a consentir que juegues con ella o sus sentimientos.

Quizás no sea una chica que despierte tanto interés como en su día lo hicieron Cho o "tu querida Ginny", pero al menos se hace respetar más que esas dos pécoras que sólo te utilizaron para sus propios intereses!. ¡Una para saber si su novio dijo algo de ella antes de morir, y la otra para presumir de que estaba saliendo con el famoso Harry Potter!. ¡Y te diré otra cosa, tienes un gusto pésimo para escoger a las chicas. Puede que sean guapísimas, pero no valen nada como personas!

- Pues mira, en eso último estoy de acuerdo contigo a medias. Porque Hermione sí vale mucho como persona aunque no sea considerada "un bellezón" como las otras dos. Y desde luego no quiero dar la impresión de que jugué con ella o sus sentimientos.

Yo sé que lo que hice en aquella habitación no estuvo bien porque crucé una línea que no debiera haber pisado si no estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. Pero ya te he dicho por qué actué de esa manera, tenía miedo, uno horrible a decirle algo tan simple como "me gustas" y que ella pudiera rechazarme o no tomarme en serio. Por eso decidí marcharme sin mirarla a la cara, es que no podía, de verdad que no.

Cuando tiré la camisa al suelo y la vi sentarse en la cama y pedirme explicaciones, tomé conciencia de lo que yo había hecho y me di cuenta que no era algo "sin importancia" o "insignificante". Sobre todo porque no lo había hecho con cualquier chica sino con una que es muy importante para mí. Tanto por ser mi mejor amiga como por el hecho de que lleva media vida conmigo o incluso por todo lo que la aprecio y respeto como persona.

Lo único que puedo decir sinceramente, es que me entró pánico de afrontarla, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que podría decirle sin que ella supiera que me gusta.

- ¡Eso es peor aún. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo!.- Exclamó a tan sólo dos pasos de él.- ¡Además tú no puedes saber lo que siente o no por ti si no le das la oportunidad de decírtelo!

- Ya, pero por el momento no quiero escucharlo.- Entonces agachó la cara, dándole a entender a Hermes que estaba no sólo afectado, sino triste.- De verdad, no puedo.- Dijo con clara apatía en su tono de voz.- Simplemente no puedo oír algo como "yo no siento lo mismo, Harry. No te veo así, para mí sólo eres mi mejor amigo, nada más."

Sus hombros cayeron y "Hermes" sintió que Harry podría venirse abajo y llorar de un momento a otro.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que ella significa para mí, y el sólo pensar que lo que le hice en la habitación dorada, la lleve a alejarse de mí, mandarme al carajo o retirarme la palabra para siempre…no es que me haga daño o me deprima, sino que me mata.

La versión masculina de Hermione tragó saliva al oír lo último, porque acababa de comprender que tanto ella como Harry tenían el mismo miedo. Perder al otro.

- Y la verdad…-Dijo el ojiverde sin levantar su vista aún.- Es que a lo largo de mi vida ya he perdido a mucha gente importante para mí.

Primero a mis padres por culpa de Voldemort cuando yo sólo tenía un año. Años después a mi padrino, luego a Dumbledore…posteriormente a Ron aunque él no esté muerto, y a pesar de que no le echo de menos, una parte de mí se siente dolida por el hecho de no tenerle a mi lado, porque después de todo ha crecido conmigo igual que lo ha hecho Hermione.

Pero ella…no es como Ron, jamás lo ha sido. No sólo porque sea una chica sino porque representa mucho más que todo lo que significó él para mí en el pasado.

Hermione no sólo es mi amiga, también mi consejera, y mi madre, y mi hermana…incluso mi profesora particular. Y si a todo eso le unimos que la encuentro atractiva como mujer, entenderás que es alguien muy especial.

Yo puedo…vivir sin mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore e incluso Ron y si me pones hasta Hagrid, que también es importante para mí. Pero si me pongo a pensar en una vida sin Hermione a mi lado…confieso que no soy capaz ni de imaginarlo.

No puedo…simplemente no puedo.

_- "Ay Dios mío…"_- pensó la castaña con una mano en la boca para no soltar el suspiro que estaba a punto de liberar la congoja que la inundaba por dentro.- _"Cómo no voy a quererle, es imposible que no le quiera."_

Y mientras sus ojos masculinos contemplaban los de Harry, escuchó claramente cómo el moreno aspiraba fuerte por la nariz. Entonces levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre en la marrón oscura de Hermes.

- ¿Sabes por qué no puedo imaginar una vida sin Hermione?

Hermes negó con la cabeza.

- Porque no se puede vivir sino tienes vida, y ella lo es, es mi vida, y también mi corazón, incluso mi alma, y puede que hasta mi conciencia. Tú quizás sea "su otro yo" o una parte de ella, pero ella para mí es mucho más que todo eso. Es como el aire que respiro, y hasta lo que da sentido a mi existencia. Hermione es todo y también nada. ¿Entiendes?

El castaño asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra con los labios, sentía que no podía hacerlo, sólo escuchar, y llorar de emoción, de hecho sus lágrimas ya estaban cayendo por su rostro varonil, pero no era el único que lloraba, porque Potter también lo hacía, sobre todo cuando añadió lo último.

- Puede que aún no sepa con certeza si ella me gusta, atrae o simplemente la amo, pero te aseguro, que haré lo que sea, para conseguir que no me deje. Hermione no puede abandonarme, yo conseguiré que no lo haga. No sé cómo ni lo que usaré para lograrlo, pero sí sé que no voy a permitirme a mí mismo el perderla.

Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, y yo quiero que continúe así. Es más, lo necesito. Tanto como jamás he necesitado algo en mi vida.

Supongo…que lo único que intento decir…es que la quiero, simplemente eso.

- De…¿De verdad?.- Dijo Hermes casi sin voz.

Harry sólo asintió con la cara, y de repente, vio cómo el castaño se echaba en sus brazos y rompía a llorar con fuerza.

Él se quedó a cuadros, no comprendía por qué había reaccionado así. Ni siquiera se planteó preguntárselo o abrazarle para consolarle. Después de todo no era como si quien llorase fuese Hermione, porque si hubiera sido ella, no habría dudado ni un segundo en rodearla con sus brazos y darle el confort que necesitara.

No…Hermes no era Hermione, sólo un chico al que había conocido días atrás y con el que además había ganado una buena confianza, aunque no comparable a la que siempre había compartido con la castaña. Alguien a quien deseaba ver por encima de todo, sobre todo para disculparse con ella y comprobar si era posible que su miedo de perderla no se hiciese realidad.

Aún invadido por la extrañeza de tener el cuerpo masculino de Hermes refugiado en su pecho y la cabeza de él en uno de sus hombros, el moreno hizo una pregunta que desde hacía rato estaba deseando pronunciar.

- ¿Me harías el favor de decirle a Hermione que quiero verla ahora?

Hermes respondió aún sin apartarse del hombro de Harry.

- Claro.- Dijo usando los dedos para apartarse las últimas lágrimas.- Pero ella no podrá verte hasta que se haga de día.

- Yo sé que está enfadada conmigo.- Apuntó Harry.- Y entiendo que eso la haga no desear verme, pero de verdad que necesito verla cuanto antes. No podré dormir tranquilo hasta que sepa que me ha perdonado o como mínimo escuchado. Por favor Hermes, dile que venga a verme y si por lo que sea no quiere, llévame donde está. Tú siempre sabes dónde está…

- Harry entiende esto…No es que no quiera llevarte con ella, es que aunque lo haga, no estará visible hasta que amanezca.

- ¿Pero por qué, si tiene una habitación que no es anti-chicos como sí lo son las escaleras del dormitorio femenino de nuestras compañeras?

- Igualmente no puedes verla durante la noche, y tú lo sabes de sobra. Siempre desaparece…

- Por culpa de los encargos que le manda McGonagall, pero no creo que la mantengan despierta toda la noche. Si fuese así se dormiría en clase y eso jamás le ha ocurrido.

- _"Como siga insistiendo en verme voy a terminar diciéndole lo de la maldición, y no quiero que lo sepa hasta estar segura de que me ama, y desde luego no puedo asegurarlo."_

- ¿Hermes?

- Te escucho, Harry.

- Aún estoy esperando que me digas dónde está Hermione.

_- "Aquí, a tu lado, como siempre lo he estado._"

- Hermes…por favor…dímelo…

- Ya te lo he dicho, está en el castillo, pero no será visible hasta que salga el sol. Créeme Harry, no es que no quiera revelarte su presencia, es que no puedo. Al menos no de la forma que tú esperas verla.

- No te entiendo…

- Lo sé, pero no puedo ser más claro. Lo que sí te diré, es que no la perderás. Así que puedes dormir tranquilo esta noche. Te prometo que Hermione seguirá a tu lado como lo ha hecho desde que la salvaste del Troll y os hicisteis amigos…

- ¿Te lo contó?

- Conozco toda su vida, Harry. Desde que era niña, incluso mucho antes de lo que tú llevas tratándola. Ella y yo…hemos crecido juntos…es como si fuésemos una misma persona aunque tengamos cuerpos distintos. Recuérdalo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Es importante, muy…importante. Sólo así entenderás, algo que algún día te mostrará…cuando se sienta preparada para hacerlo.

- De verdad que no comprendo lo que intentas decirme, Hermes.

- Lo harás, Harry. Ahora debo irme.- Diciendo eso último se apartó hasta quedar de nuevo frente a su rostro.- Pero mantengo lo dicho. No debes preocuparte de que ella te abandone, jamás lo ha hecho.

- Porque no hice algo como lo de esta tarde. Y yo sé que Hermione puede ser muy vengativa cuando está enfadada y no me hizo falta que me pegaras para saber que lo está, aunque comprendo que lo hicieras, y lo acepto. Yo también habría reaccionado así con cualquier otro chico que se hubiese portado con ella como yo lo hice en el cuarto dorado…

- Bueno…- Dijo Hermes sonriéndole un poco.- Tal y como tú le dijiste a ella, fue culpa del chocolate. ¿Verdad?. Así que supongo que Hermione lo entenderá.

- ¿Y puedes asegurarme que no me pegará?

- No…pero sí sé que te dará la oportunidad de explicarte, después de todo, quería que lo hicieras cuando te quitaste la camisa. ¿Cierto?

- Sí…

- Entonces no te preocupes, sería muchísimo peor que no te diese la oportunidad de pronunciarte.

- Pues sí…

- Así que vete a dormir. Tal y como suele decirse…"Mañana será otro día". Quizás tengas suerte y ella decida olvidar lo ocurrido.

- Pero yo no quiero que lo olvide…

- Entonces no lo hará. Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hermes.

- Hasta mañana por la noche.

- Sí. Y gracias…

- De nada.- Regalándole una sonrisa más ancha, el castaño se marchó del lugar, poniendo rumbo a su habitación de prefecta en cuanto perdió de vista a Harry. Quien se quedó en la torre del reloj con expresión pensativa. Seguramente dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido, y no sólo con lo de la habitación dorada, sino también con la reacción de "Hermes" y todo lo que ambos habían hablado.

Aún sonriendo, entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo y preparándose para dormir.

Esa noche no se puso el camisón, prefirió usar un pijama. Si por casualidad Harry tuviera el impulso de entrar por su ventana y despertarla antes del desayuno, no quería arriesgarse que la viera con semejante atuendo porque solía subírsele mientras dormía. Y a veces se despertaba con el camisón por la cintura y que él la viese en braguitas no le apetecía nada cuando aún no eran una pareja o incluso un matrimonio en toda regla.

Después de meterse en la cama y taparse con la sábana y el edredón de plumas, "el castaño" se durmió creyendo de verdad lo que le había dicho a Harry.

Mañana sería otro día y ella sólo esperaba que fuese uno que le propiciase arreglar las cosas con Harry o que le presentarla la oportunidad de que él le dijese que le gustaba.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Aunque haya subido el cap hoy, entre semana, no penséis que lo haré así a partir de ahora. Ha sido una decisión que he tomado porque fue anoche cuando por fin pude terminar de escribirlo y como sé que estaré liadísima hasta el domingo, al haber encontrado un ratito libre me dije "ésta es la mía, actualicemos por si otro día no puedo hacerlo".

Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a Sonia Granger Potter, Tyflos, ELECKTRA, Montse Isidro, Floorrr (a quien le debo un email por el privado que me mandó, gracias linda, te contestaré en cuanto me sea posible), Nicu (también te debo email), romycrazy, Noeria, alexa potter, y mucha otra gente que siempre está ahí para mí aunque no las nombre todas porque entonces esto saldría larguísimo en tamaño y luego hay quien se queja de eso.

Me gustaría decir algo a un/a lector/a nuevo/a apodado/a Drago10Grados, que me ha dejado uno de los reviews más sinceros, agradables, cariñosos y bonitos de los que he recibido en los casi cuatro años que llevo en la página como autora registrada. Muchísimas gracias, es un honor tener a un/a seguidor/a como tú. Prometo mandarte una contestación en cuanto tenga el tiempo necesario para dedicarte la atención que te mereces y que dicho sea de paso, te has ganado por mérito propio.

Por lo demás, todo bien conmigo. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Nos veremos en el quinto cap cuando sea que lo suba. Cuidaros mucho y hasta pronto. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	5. Perdóname

**Nota de la autora:** sábado, 08 de marzo de 2008.

¡Buenas!. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews dejados hasta ahora, hoy responderé unos cuantos pues tengo algo de tiempo.

Acerca del examen de conducción…debo informaros que de nuevo me han suspendido. Así que otra vez tengo que esperar a un nuevo examen, y me han dado fecha para el tres de abril porque antes no hay sitio.

Aquí tenéis el cap 5, espero que os guste. Un beso fuerte y gracias por seguir ahí. RAkAoMi.

P.D.: Recomiendo que os bajéis una canción preciosa de David Gray titulada "This year's love" y que viene genial para la escena primera, justo en el momento en que Harry empieza a escuchar a Hermione hablando en sueños. Yo la escuchaba de fondo y de repente se me ocurrió poner todo lo que leeréis ahí. Sólo puedo decir, que es muy emotiva, igual que la escena y todo lo que sucederá en ella. (También pega cuando ella y Harry, cada uno por separado, sueñen con sus respectivos padres). Cuando leáis esta frase concreta "- Yo también lo haré, Hermione, no me apartaré jamás de tu lado, nunca…" poned "Kissing You" de Des'ree, y que pertenece a la banda sonora de la película Romeo y Julieta de Barz Lurhman, que hace años protagonizaron Claire Danes y Leonardo Di Caprio. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.5. "Perdóname".**

Harry no durmió, se quedó pensando en todo lo sucedido con Hermes, el hecho de que le pegara y también todo lo que él y el castaño hablaron sobre Hermione y lo que ambos sentían por ella.

El moreno sabía que su amigo no estaba enamorado de su otra mejor amiga, y ni siquiera él mismo sabía si lo estaba, ahora bien, que ella le gustaba muchísimo, eso sí que lo sabía ya sin ninguna duda. Se dio cuenta en el momento justo en que le confesó a Hermes que Hermione era todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Él había sido sincero en cada palabra, sobre todo en las que le dijo que no podía imaginarse una vida sin Hermione a su lado.

Tal y como ella le dijo en el tren de Hogwarts, ahora él era su familia, y él pensaba lo mismo de ella.

Por otra parte, quería seguir compartiendo tiempo y vivencias junto a la castaña, más que nada para ver si conseguía por fin aclararse en lo que sentía.

Tenía clarísimo que le iba a costar la misma vida el simple hecho de que Hermione no sólo le permitiese estar con ella sino también volver a confiar en él. Porque en aquella habitación dorada, él hizo más de una cosa que no simplemente estuviera bien sino que además tuvo la cobardía de no querer admitir que ella le gustaba cuando Hermione se lo preguntó.

Pero Harry también sabía una cosa, la próxima vez que ella se lo planteara, aunque fuese de manera indirecta, se tragaría su miedo al rechazo y le diría sin más "sí Hermione, me gustas un montón". Y entonces, quizás, por obra de algún tipo de milagro o simple suerte, ella podría corresponderle y puede que hasta terminasen besándose, porque él recordó que cuando estaban en la cama dorada, y la besó repetidas veces, Hermione no le apartó o protestó hasta que él quiso retirarse para quitarse la camisa. Y eso, desde luego, tenía que significar algo.

Dándole vueltas a otras muchísimas cosas, pasó lo que quedaba de noche en vela, y cuando vio que los rayos del sol comenzaban a despuntar, regresó al dormitorio, se duchó, cambió y agarró la escoba.

Abriendo la ventana silenciosamente y saliendo al exterior, puso rumbo a la habitación de su mejor amiga, puesto que intuía que si llamaba a la puerta y le pedía pasar para hablar con ella, se negaría.

Nada más vislumbrar el cristal se acercó al cierre y usando el Alohomora lo abrió.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, descendió, tocando el suelo con los pies y dejando su saeta de fuego en un rincón de la pared.

Caminando lo más delicadamente que pudo, se acercó a la cama de Hermione.

Tenía las cortinas corridas así que las movió lo suficiente para que la luz del alba pudiese desvelar el rostro de su mejor amiga.

No lo vio, puesto que lo primero que visionó fueron las sábanas y el edredón que ocultaban su cuerpo inferior.

Acercándose al otro lado de la cama movió las otras telas, pero seguía sin contemplarla del todo. Aunque haciendo eso, provocó que la luz del día fuese iluminando el cuerpo tapado de Hermes, devolviéndole así, su aspecto femenino. Pero de eso ni se percató al estar mirando las otras dos cortinas que le quedaba por abrir.

Después de hacerlo, se sentó en el filo derecho de la cama y entonces contempló el rostro dormido de su mejor amiga.

El único calificativo que vino a su mente fue "precioso". Y cuando se fijó en el cabello castaño, ondulado y abundante que se desparramaba por la almohada, sintió un deseo enorme de tocarlo.

Con cuidado, metió sus dedos en él, recorriendo los rizos, enroscándolos, y hasta se atrevió a inclinarse para olerlos.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando reconoció la fragancia a manzana dulce.

Harry pensó que era el mismo que despedían las de caramelo que había probado años atrás en casa de Ron.

Se preguntó si ése era su olor natural o si se debía quizás a algún tipo de champú que ella usara, igualmente le pareció delicioso.

Cerró los ojos recordando el sabor de los labios de Hermione, incluso su textura, y le resultó tan apetecible como el aroma de su pelo.

Abriéndolos de nuevo, volvió a contemplarla y al fijarse en su boca, sintió un deseo tremendo de volver a apoderarse de ella, pero una vocecita en su interior le dijo que no sería prudente porque podría despertarse y entonces se vería en un apuro tremendo. Más todavía cuando no tenía idea de lo que podría decir para justificarse.

De repente, ella empezó a moverse de forma inquieta, incluso se retorció. Harry intuyó que estaría teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla, y pudo comprobarlo cuando Hermione empezó a llorar y sollozar por lo bajo.

Él tocó su frente con mimo, intentando calmarla aunque no supiera de qué puesto que ella por el momento no había dicho ni una palabra que le diese una idea de lo que podría tratar el mal sueño.

Entonces, la voz de Hermione se escuchó, llamando a sus padres mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro dormido.

- Mami…papi…no…no es posible. No podéis estar muertos. No por favor, no…

Harry retiró algunas lágrimas usando la mano con delicadeza. No entendía por qué, pero sentía una tremenda congoja que le hacía desear llorar al mismo tiempo que lo estaba haciendo ella, aunque lo que notaba con mayor claridad era una inmensa necesidad de tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla para darle confort, a pesar de que ella no fuese consciente de eso.

Al ver cómo lloraba con mayor intensidad y pronunciaba sonidos de angustia, como si le faltase el aire debido a un ataque de ansiedad, él no lo resistió más y se echó a su lado, detrás de ella. Usando las manos para mover el cuerpo de Hermione hasta tenerlo cobijado en un reconfortante y protector abrazo.

Ella siguió llorando, diciendo en voz baja cosas que fueron perfectamente audibles para él al tener su cara a la altura de la de su mejor amiga. Que estaba sufriendo de manera notoria aunque no tuviese consciencia de ese dolor.

- No…no…- volvió a decir Hermione en sueños.- El camión…su coche…no puede ser posible…Dios por favor…no te los lleves…

- Shhhh…

- No…noo…

- SShhh…

- No es verdad no es verdad…

- Tranquila Hermione…- susurró él acariciando su cara y retirando las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

- Mi madre…mi padre…Me los han arrebatado…estoy sola…ya no me queda nada…nadie…

- No es verdad…yo estoy contigo…siempre lo estoy…

- Y ahora quién cuidará de mí…

- Yo…

- Qué haré sin ellos…

- Seguir adelante, conmigo.

- No es justo…

- Lo sé.- Él besó su frente, apartándole algunos cabellos que habían caído por su rostro aún lloroso. Y mientras la contemplaba, sintió algo nuevo, unas ganas tremendas de protegerla y acompañarla para que no se sintiese sola ni desamparada nunca más.

- Quiero a mis padres…- Dijo ella de nuevo, liberando más lágrimas todavía.

- Y yo a los míos, pero estoy seguro de que ahora estarán cuidando de los tuyos, y probablemente también nos miran desde lo alto, para asegurarse de que estamos bien. Yo lo haré posible, Hermione, no sé cómo, pero lo conseguiré. Aunque me cueste.

- Y ahora qué pasará…

- No lo sé…- Respondió Harry sin estar seguro de que ella hablase con él porque le escuchase. Aún así, se sentía bien respondiendo a cada cosa que ella decía completamente dormida.

- Cómo podré…- pronunció sin dejar de llorar.- Afrontar el futuro sin ellos…

- Con voluntad, Hermione, la misma que has tenido siempre y que ha conseguido que ni yo mismo me rindiese cuando estaba desesperado.

- Ya qué importancia tiene seguir adelante…ellos no estarán ahí…

- Yo sí, lo prometo. Nunca me apartaré de ti, ni aunque me lo prohíbas.

- Quiero que estén conmigo. Lo necesito…

- Y yo a ti, Hermione, tanto como jamás he necesitado a nadie en toda mi vida.

- Por favor Dios, despiértame de esta pesadilla. Haz que cuando abra los ojos, la imagen de la tele que estoy viendo no sea cierta. No puede ser verdad…

Harry no respondió a eso, no sabía qué decir, sólo la abrazó más fuerte, apoyando la cara de Hermione bajo su cuello. Usando además las dos manos para acariciar su espalda cubierta por la camisa del pijama.

- Señor…por qué…por qué te los has llevado…Eran las únicas personas que me querían de verdad, que siempre estaban ahí…

- Yo también lo haré, Hermione, no me apartaré jamás de tu lado, nunca…

Harry la besó en los labios, apoyando su frente en la de ella y acariciando de arriba abajo su cara. Entonces comenzó a darle pequeños besos, suaves, tanto en la frente, como en las mejillas y de nuevo en la boca.

Hermione volvió a decir algo.

- Debiste llevarme a mí, no debí sobrevivir a la batalla. Por qué ellos sí…por qué no yo…

Y cuando añadió…

- Nadie me echaría en falta, sólo ellos…porque eran los únicos que me querían de manera incondicional. Yo quiero…quiero estar muerta también.

Ella no fue la única en llorar, porque él también lo hizo.

- No digas eso, Hermione, me hace daño…

- Si hubiese muerto en la guerra…ahora estaríamos los tres en el cielo…

- Y a mí se me habría partido el corazón…y puede que hasta el alma…

- Y seríamos felices sólo por poder estar juntos durante toda la eternidad.

- Yo no podría ser feliz si no estás conmigo…

- Pero supongo que no tengo derecho a ser feliz…

- Sí que lo tienes, tú te lo mereces más que nadie. Has sido siempre tan buena…y no sólo conmigo, sino con otras personas también.

- Maldita sea…odio mi vida…

- Por qué…

- Cuando vuelva al castillo será peor…volveré a ver a Harry y Ron súper felices, pero yo no podré serlo como antes, ya no…He perdido a las dos únicas personas que me han querido de verdad toda mi vida.

- A mí no me has perdido, Hermione.

- Maldita sea mi suerte, y maldito mil veces ese puto camión que se ha llevado a quienes más quería. Ya nada volverá a ser como antes, nada…ni siquiera mi casa…

Quién me abrirá la puerta con una sonrisa…quién me dará un abrazo apretado cuando me vea triste…quién me estrechará contra su pecho como hacía mi madre…quién…

- Yo, yo lo haré.

- Y quién me consolará cuando llore, quién me hará mis galletas favoritas, quién me reñirá por no llegar a mi hora, quién me prohibirá ropa demasiado escotada, quién me dará besitos en el pelo, nadie…absolutamente nadie…porque no hay nadie ajeno a ellos que me de el cariño y amor que siempre me demostraron. Dios mío, has sido injusto al llevártelos. No debiste hacerlo…no debiste…

- Por favor, deja de llorar, te lo suplico…

- Tendrías que haber optado por mí…

- No digas eso…

- Después de todo…yo no tengo nada que me retenga aquí…ni siquiera una pareja o un marido al que cuidar…y nunca lo habrá…porque el hombre al que amo…está enamorado de otra…

- De quién, Hermione, dímelo.

- Y contra ella no puedo competir. Tiene tantas cosas de las que yo carezco…sobre todo el atractivo. Hasta su pelo es de aspecto sedoso, no como el mío…horrible y alborotado. Ni siquiera puedo desenredarlo con facilidad. Sólo pude lucirlo dignamente en el baile de cuarto año…

- Pero qué dices, tu pelo es precioso, igual de bonito que tu rostro.

- Y hasta en el baile me sentí desgraciada, porque él estaba con otra, que no era ella, pero eso no impidió que la eligiese años después…

- Desde cuándo te gusta ese chico, Hermione…

- Y mientras yo…actuando como siempre, ocultando lo que siento, porque no tiene caso que él lo sepa si jamás va a fijarse en mí…

- Ese tío es idiota, completamente idiota.

- Yo pensaba…que si no me casaba con él por lo menos estaría con mis padres, pero tampoco podré hacerlo realidad, porque ese maldito camionero los ha aplastado igual que al coche…

Y yo…yo…

- Tú…

- Quiero morirme también. Por qué…por qué les hice caso y me quedé en casa, por qué no les insistí en llevarme con ellos…ahora no estaría sola en un mundo que ya no tendrá el mismo sentido que antes.

- Hermione…

- Ya no tiene caso que siga en esta casa. Tengo que salir de aquí…y tengo que hacerlo ya…antes de que las paredes se me caigan encima. Aunque ya siento que lo hacen.

- Conozco esa sensación, pero no debe preocuparte, pasará, igual que tu dolor…y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte a superarlo.

- Mamá…Papá…- Dijo moviendo una mano de arriba abajo como si estuviera tocando el cristal de la pantalla del televisor.- Adiós…- Dio un beso a esa pantalla irreal y entonces su cara cayó hacia atrás y sus labios aspiraron fuerte, como si les faltase el aire.

Hermione se tocó la garganta, dando más bocanadas sonoras. Harry se asustó.

Él se levantó lo suficiente hasta quedar arrodillado en la cama, preparándose para hacerle el boca a boca si fuese preciso, pero no hizo falta, porque entonces, ella se dio un golpecito en la tráquea y se incorporó también, quedando sentada justo delante de su mejor amigo. Que estaba conteniendo la respiración de la impresión que acababa de llevarse.

Hermione volvió a aspirar con fuerza y cuando soltó el aire, despertó, encontrándose contemplando el techo.

Harry sudó frío, sabía que sólo era cuestión de segundos el que ella bajase la cara y posase su vista marrón en la verde de él. Y tenía muy claro además que cuando le viese en su cama y también a su lado, no iba a reaccionar bien después de lo que él le hizo la tarde anterior en la habitación dorada, cuando la dejó sola y encima sin darle una sola explicación de qué otro motivo tenía, además del efecto del chocolate, para intentar seducirla.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces para aclararse la vista y cuando lo hizo, ocurrió lo que Harry temía. Dejó de mirar al techo.

Ella oteó el alrededor, percatándose de que ya era de día, aunque temprano. Miró su despertador mágico y supo que eran las 7 de la mañana.

Entonces ladeó el rostro para ver el otro lado, donde solía tener una silla con sus ropas escolares.

Su mandíbula se cayó en cuanto vio a su mejor amigo justo a su lado, mirándola con una cara de susto tal, que por un leve instante, a ella le dieron ganas de reírse a lo bestia. Pero recordando claramente lo que él hizo en la habitación dorada y cómo la abandonó sin más explicación que la del efecto afrodisíaco del chocolate, en vez de divertirse le entraron ganas de asesinarle.

Antes de que Harry lo viese venir, se encontró recibiendo varias bofetadas en su rostro masculino, mientras que escuchaba también la voz airada de Hermione gritarle…

- ¡PERO QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!. ¿TÚ A QUÉ COÑO JUEGAS. CREES QUE DESPUÉS DE LO DE AYER PUEDES ACTUAR COMO SI NADA HUBIESE OCURRIDO, Y DESDE CUÁNDO TE VES CON EL DERECHO DE METERTE EN MI CAMA?. ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE LARGARTE DE ESTA HABITACIÓN ANTES DE QUE ME VUELVA MÁS AGRESIVA TODAVÍA!

Ella le empujó hasta tirarlo al suelo. Lo único que pronunció Potter fue un claro sonido de dolor cuando dio con la cabeza en la fría y dura superficie de piedra.

Más Hermione aún no estaba satisfecha, porque además de lanzarle fuera del lecho, empezó a arrojarle todo lo que encontró a mano y que no fuese imprescindible para ella. Como la almohada, algunos cojines y hasta un jarrón decorativo que tenía en la mesita de noche derecha.

Harry sólo podía emplear sus manos para protegerse todo lo posible y además encogerse como una tortuga por si así fuese un blanco menos fácil.

- ¡CERDO!.- Dijo ella con el rostro rojo de ira antes de agarrar la mesita de noche y ponerse de pie sujetándola por encima de su cabeza.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO, ADEMÁS DE UN CRETINO REDOMADO. CONTARÉ HASTA TRES PARA QUE TE VAYAS A NO SER QUE PREFIERAS QUE TE ABRA LA CABEZA CON ESTA MESA PEQUEÑA!

- Pe…pero Hermione…Yo no quería hacer algo malo. Sólo vine para pedirte perdón…

- ¡QUE TE PERDONE OTRA, YO NO PIENSO HACERLO!

- Hermione cálmate, por favor escúchame…

- ¡PARA QUÉ. AYER DEBISTE EXPLICARTE Y NO TE DIO LA GANA, AHORA ES TARDE, HARRY!

- Dices eso porque estás furiosa, pero no va en serio…

- ¡TÚ SÍ QUE NO SABES SER SERIO, POTTER!

- Así suele llamarme Hermes…

- ¡UN IMBÉCIL REDOMADO POR HABERSE HECHO TU AMIGO!

- Entonces tú también eres imbécil, porque te hiciste amiga mía mucho antes que él.

- ¡NO SÓLO SOY IMBÉCIL, SINO UNA COMPLETA RETRASADA MENTAL. NO SÉ CÓMO COÑO HE PODIDO CONFIAR TANTO EN TI CUANDO TÚ NO TIENES LA SUFICIENTE CONFIANZA COMO PARA DECIRME ALGO MÁS SERIO QUE "FUE EL PASTEL, HERMIONE"!.

¿PUES SABES QUÉ, HARRY?. ¡YO SÍ QUE TE VOY A DEJAR EL CEREBRO HECHO UN BIZCOCHO COMO NO LEVANTES EL CULO DEL SUELO Y TE LARGES DE MI CUARTO PERO YAA!

- Es que no quiero irme hasta haber arreglado las cosas contigo.

- ¡EMPIEZA LA CUENTA ATRÁS!

- No serás capaz…

-¡3!

- De tirarme la mesita en lo alto de la cabeza…

- ¡2!

- ¿Verdad?

- ¡1!

- ¿Hermione?

- ¡0!

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle el objeto, la puerta se abrió revelando a Minerva McGonagall. Quien se quedó a cuadros cuando vio el panorama que se presentaba ante ella.

Potter encogido en el suelo y temblando como una hoja mientras miraba a Hermione como si estuviera poseída, y por último su alumna favorita, de pie sobre la cama sujetando una mesita de noche que apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Quiere decirme qué pasa aquí, señorita Granger?

- ¡QUE EL SUBNORMAL ÉSE, SE HA METIDO EN MI CAMA SIN MI PERMISO, Y AYER ME DIO UN MORREO IMPRESIONANTE, Y HASTA QUISO HACER EL AMOR CONMIGO MIENTRAS ESTÁBAMOS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LA LUJURIA AUNQUE NOSOTROS NO LO SABÍAMOS, Y CUANDO POR FIN LE PIDO EXPLICACIONES VA Y ME SUELTA "FUE CULPA DEL CHOCOLATE"!.

¡ÉSA ES LA SÍNTESIS DE TODO, PROFESORA, Y AHORA DÉJEME QUE LO DESNUQUE!

- De eso ni hablar. Lo que usted hará será calmarse, sentarse en la cama, respirar hondo, y poner la mesita de noche donde estaba. Yo mientras tanto, ayudaré al señor Potter a marcharse sin que usted lo mate. Luego, cuando estemos solas, me contará con más detalle todo el asunto de esa habitación que no sé cómo han conseguido encontrar cuando está bastante escondida. Pero sobre todo, Hermione, me lo relatará serena y sin la pinta de loca que tiene ahora.

Le recomiendo también que se vaya al baño y adecente un poco su aspecto, le hace falta, querida, tiene los pelos más alborotados que nunca.

- ¡Y LOS NERVIOS TAMBIÉN!

- Hermione obedezca. Al baño pero ya.

Una vez hubo puesto la mesita donde correspondía, la castaña se fue directa al aseo. McGonagall aprovechó eso para ayudar a que Harry se pusiera en pie y entonces le acompañó hasta la puerta, que no estaba nada lejos.

- Procure no perderse mucho, señor Potter, también quiero hablar con usted.

- Estaré localizable, no se preocupe. ¿Cree que logrará tranquilizar a Hermione?. En mi vida la había visto tan histérica y agresiva.

- Si lo que ella ha dicho de usted y la habitación es cierto, es normal que esté así. Váyase, por favor, cuando ella regrese no quiero que le vea aquí.

- Hasta luego, profesora McGonagall. La esperaré en la puerta de su despacho en cuanto haya desayunado.

* * *

Cuando Minerva llegó, Harry pasó a su despacho, sentándose en una silla y contándole todo lo ocurrido en la habitación dorada el día anterior.

La jefa de la casa Gryffindor pudo comprobar entonces que tanto las versiones de él como la de Hermione, eran la misma.

McGonagall supo que habían dicho la verdad. Ella entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía la castaña, así como el moreno, y cuando Potter dejó de hablar, ella sólo tuvo algo que añadir.

- Puede irse a clase, Harry, pero procure dejar en paz a su mejor amiga hasta que ella misma decida acercarse a usted. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí señora.

Minerva señaló la puerta con una mirada, Harry comprendió, abandonando la habitación en cuanto se despidió de ella.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila aunque muy aburrida, tanto para Hermione, como para su aún mejor amigo. Quien la echaba terriblemente de menos, sobre todo porque ella le ignoró en todas las clases que compartieron y hasta en el almuerzo, no quiso ni dignarse a mirarle, y eso que le tenía delante.

Harry sintió que la ignorancia de Hermione hacia él le dolía más que cualquier tortura pasada que le hubiera podido infringir Voldermort, y eso que le había hecho más de una…

Tras terminarse el postre, abandonó la estancia poniendo rumbo al dormitorio masculino. Una vez allí agarró su escoba, y se fue al estadio de Quidditch, donde sacó tanto las bludgers como la snitch con la intención de entrenar un poco y ver si así se despejaba algo, porque la verdad era que lo necesitaba.

Mientras él surcaba el cielo de Hogwarts, su mejor amiga terminaba su guardia de la media tarde y salía al exterior. Pretendía dar un paseo por los alrededores, pensó que así se relajaría lo suficiente como para olvidarse un rato de Harry y de todo lo sucedido últimamente, tanto en la habitación dorada como cuando se lo encontró en su cama.

Tomando asiento en la orilla del lago, cerró los ojos recordando la pesadilla que había tenido con la muerta de sus padres.

Al visionar una imagen clara de la televisión mostrándole el coche destrozado y aplastado, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos. Cayendo por su rostro a velocidad.

Hermione se limpió una y otra vez, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus lágrimas seguían descendiendo, nublándole la vista, congestionando su nariz y tiñendo las mejillas de rojo.

Ella se sonó y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que hasta le salió sangre.

Usando un hechizo se cortó la hemorragia y cuando quiso incorporarse para seguir caminando, sintió un mareo fuerte que la dejó K.O.

Su cuerpo cayó lentamente, como una hoja, y aunque no perdió el sentido, sintió que no podía mover un solo músculo.

Mirando al cielo azul, notó que casi no escuchaba los sonidos ambientales.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba al borde de un shock, y mientras contemplaba las nubes blancas, su visión se hizo borrosa, hasta que se volvió completamente negra.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en la más completa oscuridad pero sí notó que alguien la estaba abrazando contra su pecho y también acariciándole el cabello castaño que había heredado de su madre.

Hermione abrió los ojos marrones que poseía su padre, y cuando le vio delante de ella, junto a su madre, volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

- Papá…Mamá…estáis aquí…

- Hola cariño.- Dijo su padre, dándole un beso en la frente.

- Mi niña...- Pronunció su madre cobijándola en su pecho.

Hermione se abrazó a ella con fuerza, y sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

- Por…Por qué habéis muerto. No debisteis dejarme sola…Os echo tanto de menos…

- Y nosotros a ti.- Dijo su madre tocándole el pelo con mucho mimo.- Pero no debes sentirte mal por no estar con nosotros. Jamás te hemos abandonado. Papá y yo seguimos velando por ti aunque tú no puedas vernos. Y te prometemos que siempre te acompañaremos en cada momento de tu vida.

- Pero yo no quiero una vida donde no estéis conmigo…

- Sí que lo estamos, hija.- Añadió su padre frente a ella.- Lo que pasa es que tú no nos ves.- Él le dio un beso a la parte superior de su cabeza, ella se movió, abrazándole con fuerza, llorando más todavía.

- Os quiero, os quiero mucho. Por favor, no me abandonéis nunca.

- Jamás lo haremos, amor. Y cuando te llegue el momento de pasar a la otra vida, vendremos a por ti.

- Y por qué no puedo irme ya con vosotros.

- Porque aún te queda mucho que vivir, y con lo que disfrutar. Tienes que entender una cosa, nena. Aunque nuestra muerte fue violenta, no nos dio tiempo a sufrir. Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Mamá y yo perdimos la consciencia en cuanto nos estrellamos contra el camión. Ni siquiera sentimos dolor, fue como si nos durmiésemos. Por eso no debes angustiarte más. Nosotros estamos bien, de verdad…

- Además…- Intervino su madre colocándose al lado de su marido para que su hija pudiese verla bien.- El lugar donde estamos ahora es muy bonito y agradable, incluso tenemos amigos. ¿Imaginas quiénes son?

- ¿Los padres de Harry?

- Sí.- Dijo su padre sonriente.- Son dos personas encantadoras, y nos han enseñado un montón de cosas, como el poder aparecernos ante ti. Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho rato.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nos hace perder energía. Y antes de que se nos gaste y volvamos a ser invisibles para ti, queremos que sepas que nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño. Tanto de tu capacidad como bruja como de la persona tan buena y extraordinaria que siempre has sido.

- Yo soy como soy gracias a vosotros.

- No es cierto.- Intervino su madre.- Papá y yo sólo te criamos y educamos, tú has hecho el resto, Hermione.

- Tu madre tiene razón. Nadie puede mandar en el alma y el corazón, sólo quien los posee. Tú tienes un corazón inmenso y un alma bellísima, incluso James y Lily lo piensan. ¿Y sabes qué?. A ellos les encantaría que algún día, su hijo y tú formaseis una familia. Están seguros de que sería perfecta además de feliz.

- Eso jamás se hará realidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?.- Quiso saber su padre.

- Porque Harry nunca me ha mostrado un interés distinto al amistoso. Pero lo que más me impediría estar con él sería la maldición. La verdad es que no creo que haya ningún hombre dispuesto a enamorarse de mí mientras yo tenga dos cuerpos.

- Ahí te equivocas.- Dijo su madre tocándole la mejilla.- Yo sé de uno al que no le importaría quererte aunque no existiese forma de devolverte a la normalidad.

- Aunque no podrá hacerlo si no se lo cuentas.- Intervino su padre.

- Y cómo voy a pedirle ayuda si no sé quién es.

- ¿Se lo decimos?.- Cuestionó el señor Granger a su esposa.

- Sabes que no podemos.- Añadió ella.- Todo debe ocurrir a su debido tiempo…

- ¿Y cuánto más tendrá que pasar hasta que alguien se digne a decirme lo que siente por mí?

- Años no.- Respondió su padre.- Pero algunos días desde luego que sí.

- ¿Y luego qué ocurrirá?

- Lo normal…- Dijo su madre.- Disfrutaréis de un noviazgo bonito y cuando terminéis el colegio os casaréis y tendréis algunos pequeñuelos que serán calcados a vosotros.

Ella se rió un poco, Hermione sonrió, mirando a sus padres con un amor inmenso.

- Aunque no podáis decirme quién es… ¿Os gusta para mí?

- Muchísimo, vida mía.- Respondió su padre con una sonrisa.- Tu madre y yo pensamos que no existe en el mundo, otra persona mejor para ti, que ésa.

- ¿Es bueno?

- Sí.

- ¿Y cariñoso?

- No tanto como tú, pero estamos seguros de que no pasará un solo día sin que te diga o demuestre, lo muchísimo que te quiere.

- ¿Tanto?

- Sí hija.- Dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente y agarrando su cara para mirarla a los ojos con muchísima ternura.- Tanto tu padre como yo podemos asegurarte que te espera un amor inmenso en la compañía de ese hombre.

- ¿Será muggle como yo?

- Al cien por cien no, sólo la mitad. Pero igualmente conoce nuestro mundo y si tú quisieras vivir ahí en vez de en el mágico, él no se opondría.

- Te complacerá en todo lo que pidas o desees.- Dijo su padre.- Su único afán es hacerte feliz, Hermione, y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo, aunque fuese algo imposible de realizar.

- Así que no vuelvas a deprimirte con nuestra muerte. Y tampoco pienses que no tienes derecho a la felicidad, porque no es verdad. Tú más que nadie se la merece, hija.

- Estoy de acuerdo con mamá, y añado también que aunque estemos muertos, somos felices. Y queremos que sepas que no pasa un solo día en que no nos sintamos más que orgullosos de haberte tenido como hija.

- Oh papá…

- No llores mi amor, se te hincharán los ojos que heredaste de mí, y te hacen tan bonita…

- Sólo para vosotros lo soy.

- Y para otras personas también, lo que pasa es que no suelen decírtelo pero es cierto que lo piensan.

- ¿Por ejemplo?.

- Ron, Colin, Neville, Hagrid, y hasta Harry.

- James y Lily también.- Dijo la señora Granger.- Así que no queremos volver a verte triste o preocupada por tu apariencia, Hermione. Porque la verdad es que no eres fea.

- Eso mismo me dijo Harry cuando estábamos en quinto. Pero no ha vuelto a repetírmelo…

- Igualmente no quita que te encuentra atractiva.

- Verdad verdadera.- Añadió su padre.- Recuerda que yo también soy un hombre, y te aseguro preciosa mía que a ninguno se nos ocurre besar, tocar y acariciar a una mujer, como él hizo contigo en la habitación dorada, si no sentimos que nos gusta o al menos pensamos que la encontramos atractiva.

- ¿Y por qué no quiso admitirlo cuando se lo pregunté?

- Estaba asustado.- Dijo su madre.- Tomó conciencia de lo que había hecho y eso le frenó a la hora de ser completamente honesto contigo.

- Aunque no debes preocuparte. Verás como encuentra el momento para decirte lo que sea.

- ¿Y será algo más que un simple "me gustas, Hermione"?. Porque la verdad es que me encantaría que fuese él quien rompiese la maldición.

- Tal y como dijo tu madre antes, cuando llegue el momento, tendrás respuesta a eso y otras cuestiones que te preocupan.

- Y en el instante que las tengas, te darás cuenta que has alcanzado la felicidad que tanto deseas.

- Ahora debemos irnos.

- No por favor, quedaros un poco más conmigo.

- Lo siento cariño.- Dijo su madre comenzando a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que su marido.- Se nos ha acabado la energía.

- No olvides que te queremos y que siempre estaremos contigo.

- ¿Volveré a veros?

- En otro sueño.

- Adiós papá…

- Hasta luego hija. Cuídate mucho.

- Adiós mamá…

- Hasta otra, cielo.

- Os quiero.

- Nosotros también a ti, princesa.

Hermione cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, visionó de nuevo el cielo azul y las nubes blancas.

Notó que ya estaba bien, así que se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

* * *

Harry estaba preocupado, no conseguía concentrarse, su mente estaba llena de inquietudes por todo lo ocurrido con Hermione, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era cómo conseguir que ella le prestase atención.

Recordó que McGonagall le había dicho que no se relacionara con su amiga hasta que ella decidiera acercarse a él. Y aunque quería respetarlo, su interior se rebelaba diciéndole que debía buscarla y disculparse.

Pensando en eso, se abstrajo de tal manera que incluso se olvidó de prestar atención a las bludgers y la snitch.

Justo cuando acababa de girar la escoba para cambiar el rumbo, las pelotas persecutorias le dieron de pleno en la cabeza y la espalda.

Él gritó de dolor, y Hermione lo escuchó, pues estaba cerca del estadio.

Entró justo en el momento en que él se precipitaba al suelo arenoso. Sacó la varita para aplicarle un Inmóvilus que frenase el golpe, pero aunque lanzó el hechizo, no llegó a tiempo.

El cuerpo de Harry tocó tierra con un golpe seco, ella gritó de terror. Corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas hasta llegar a él y arrodillarse a su lado.

Colocó la cabeza del moreno en el regazo de ella y le dio algunas palmaditas en las mejillas, esperando que así reaccionara.

Hermione sabía que sólo estaba inconsciente, pero eso no la aliviaba en absoluto.

- Harry…¡Harry!.- Pronunció con angustia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por tercera vez aquella tarde.- ¡Respóndeme por favor!

Él no lo hizo, y eso la inquietó más todavía.

- Vamos Harry.- Ella dejó su cabeza en el suelo y colocó un oído en su corazón, para intentar escuchar sus latidos. Con horror comprobó que eran casi imperceptibles.

- No…- Dijo llorando más.- ¡No, no puedes morirte, no puedes. Tienes que estar conmigo, en el tren me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, que nunca me abandonarías.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho, siento haber querido tirarte la mesita de noche, y siento también haberte llamado cerdo, pervertido y cretino, es que estaba enfadada. Aunque ahora eso me da igual, sólo quiero que te pongas bien. Tienes que despertar Harry, por favor despierta!.- Acercándose a su rostro, lo agarró con delicadeza y le dijo mirándole a los ojos cerrados…

- Tienes que recuperarte, porque... te amo. ¿Entiendes?. Estoy enamorada de ti, y si me abandonas ahora no podré ser feliz. Sólo de ti depende que yo lo sea. Por favor Harry, reacciona…

Ella le dio un beso en los labios y esperó que abriese los ojos verdes heredados de su madre y que tanto le había gustado siempre.

Pensó que si a los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas les servían los besos para devolver la consciencia a sus princesas, quizás su beso también le sirviese a Harry para recuperarse. Pero no fue así, y ella lloró más sentidamente, y se sintió tan mal consigo misma y su manera de tratar a Harry cuando ella despertó y le vio en su cama, que hasta gritó de rabia, llenando el silencio del estadio de un sonido desgarrador que partiría el corazón de quien lo escuchara.

Frustrada y completamente desesperada, se dejó caer al lado de Harry, cerrando los ojos como él los tenía desde hacía rato.

- Despierta…- Dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.- Despierta hijo, estás asustando mucho a Hermione.

- Sí…- Añadió su padre mirándole con amor sincero en sus ojos marrones.- Ella te quiere mucho, siempre te ha querido mucho.

- Yo a ella también, pero no creo que me crea si se lo digo. Está furiosa conmigo por lo de ayer…

- Se le pasará, Harry.- Intervino Lily de nuevo.- Ahora abre los ojos.

- Pero yo quiero estar con vosotros…

- Lo estarás.- Dijo James.- Cuando llegue el momento de que mueras, te recogeremos.

- Y Harry…

- ¿Qué, mamá?

- Sé feliz.

Él asintió, mirando a sus padres sonrientes. Ellos le dieron un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza. Entonces cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, se encontró con el cielo azul y las nubes blancas.

Sintió que le dolía todo, sobre todo la cabeza y pensó que necesitaría un tanque de aspirinas para calmarla.

Quiso incorporarse pero no se atrevió. Notó que todo le daba vueltas y supo que se debía a un mareo.

Algo húmedo cayó de su nariz hasta sus labios. Cuando lo tocó con un dedo y se lo acercó a los ojos para mirarlo se dio cuenta que era sangre.

Recordó haber perdido la concentración y que las bludgers le habían golpeado en la cabeza y la espalda cuando él giró la escoba para cambiar el rumbo.

El impacto debió ser tremendo, y por eso ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sólo las partes donde le dieron las bolas agresivas.

Se preguntó si se habría roto algo, pero intuía que no, porque si lo hubiera hecho tendría alguna zona hinchada y además no podría ni moverla.

Aún así se encontraba fatal, no sólo por el dolor y el mareo que seguía presente sino porque la cabeza ahora le martilleaba tanto como para hacerle llorar.

Tras retirarse las lágrimas, dejó caer la mano que había usado y se dio cuenta que no tocó suelo, sino tela.

Con cuidado, giró el rostro, y se encontró con la cara dormida de Hermione, justo al lado de la suya.

Por segunda vez en su vida, se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión. No por el hecho de que ella estuviese preciosa como le pareció en el baile de cuarto año, sino porque no se esperaba encontrársela allí.

Sin atreverse a llamarla, se quedó mirándola en silencio durante unos minutos. No sólo a su rostro sino además al resto de su cuerpo, y de nuevo se quedó con la boca abierta, porque acababa de percatarse que Hermione estaba agarrada a su cintura, y que la tela que había tocado su mano, pertenecía a la túnica de ella.

Pensó que estaba alucinando, y para comprobarlo, tocó la cara de ella con una mano. Entonces supo que era real, y si no fuese porque le dolía, habría sonreído de oreja a oreja.

Harry se preguntó por qué estaba con él cuando se suponía que no le quería ver ni en pintura. Pero eso dejó de inquietarle en el momento en que notó cómo ella se movía.

Intuyó que estaba despertando, y como no estaba seguro de si reaccionaría bien o mal, se hizo el dormido.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Harry aún los tenía cerrados.

Pensó que a lo mejor reaccionaría si volvía a llamarle, así que lo hizo. Usando ahora un tono más suave y menos desesperado que el que le salió antes de quedarse inconsciente por culpa de la ansiedad.

- Harry…Harry…- Pronunció usando los dedos para tocar su rostro.- Por favor, despierta. Necesito saber si estás bien.

Él deseó gritar de alegría al comprobar que Hermione aún se preocupaba por su bienestar, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos para mirarla, escuchó que le dijo algo más.

- Lo que más deseo es verte consciente para pedirte perdón por haberte tratado tan mal esta mañana. Tenía mis motivos para reaccionar de manera agresiva, pero ya no me importan. Sin embargo tú sí me importas mucho. Por favor Harry, te lo suplico…abre los ojos…ábrelos…

Ahora no sentía alegría, sino euforia, y sobre todo ganas de llorar a lo bestia.

Notaba a Hermione verdaderamente preocupada y muy asustada por su estado. Él sabía que eso era bueno, significaba que ella no le odiaba como él pensó después de lo de la mesita de noche.

Harry decidió abrir los ojos para mirarla y que se quedase tranquila, más que nada para que dejase de llorar, porque él escuchaba su llanto perfectamente, así como las siguientes palabras que ella le dedicó.

- Yo lo siento…de verdad. Prometo no volver a tratarte así nunca más. Y prometo también no intentar descalabrarte por muy enfadada que pueda estar contigo. Sólo quiero que abras los ojos, sólo eso…

Te lo ruego, ábrelos. Si me escuchas hazme caso. Por favor…

Lo hizo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se clavaron en los de su mejor amiga sabiendo que la tenía justo delante, puesto que él tenía el rostro de lado y de cara a ella.

Cuando Hermione le vio despierto aunque todavía no hubiese pronunciado palabra, se sintió tan feliz que incluso le abrazó con fuerza, soltándole en cuanto escuchó el sonido de dolor que hizo él.

- ¡Lo siento!.- Volvió a decir ella mirándole preocupada.- Caíste desde muy alto, debe de dolerte todo…

- Sí, pero al menos estoy vivo.

- Intenté frenarte con el Inmóvilus, pero no pude, la magia llegó tarde…

- No llores más, no tienes por qué…

- ¿Cómo que no?. Me has dado un susto de muerte…Creí que te había perdido…

- Eso jamás ocurrirá, Hermione. Por mucho que podamos discutir o enfadarnos, nunca me apartaré de tu lado. Lo que te prometí en el tren de Hogwarts lo haré realidad. Yo estaré contigo siempre, porque eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho.

- Yo a ti también, Harry.

- Hace años que lo sé. Sigues…¿enfadada conmigo por lo de la habitación dorada?

- Sí, pero lo dejaré pasar. Aunque quiero dejarte claro que si vuelves a hacer algo parecido y le echas la culpa a una tarta o cualquier otra cosa que no sea algo lógico o de peso, no volveré a hablarte en mi vida.

- Lo entiendo.

- ¿Crees que podrás levantarte?

- No lo sé.

- Entonces te aplicaré el Wingardium Leviosa y el Mobili Corpus para poder transportarte hasta la enfermería.

- Hermione…

- Dime.

- ¿Puedes perdonarme por lo de esta mañana?

- Sí.

- Me colé en tu habitación porque quería disculparme, pensé que si llamaba a tu puerta no me dejarías pasar y por esa razón entré por la ventana…

- Eso no justifica que estuvieras en mi cama, Harry, pero sí, te perdono.

- ¿Le dirás a Hermes que ya no hace falta que me pegue de nuevo porque tú y yo hemos hecho las paces?

- Lo haré en cuanto le vea.

- Gracias.

- ¿Dolió mucho?

- ¿Lo de anoche?. Sí, pero no tanto como la caída de antes. No sé cómo no me he roto el esqueleto…

- La arena del suelo es mágica y ejerce el efecto de una colchoneta. Está hechizada para que los jugadores no puedan matarse por mucha altura de la que caigan. Lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts.

- Qué novedad…

Hermione se rió un poco, ofreciéndole una mano a Harry que él agarró enseguida. Ella le dio un beso en la palma y entonces le miró sonriéndole con cariño, él habría devuelto la sonrisa sino fuese porque estaba tremendamente dolorido.

- ¿Dispuesto a regresar?.- Preguntó su amiga a punto de incorporarse. Harry movió la cara de manera afirmativa. La castaña no esperó más para cumplir su palabra.

Soltándole se puso en pie, aplicando el hechizo levitador junto al que permitía mover cuerpos en el aire.

No tardó mucho en estar junto a la señora Pomfrey. Y cuando la enfermera le dijo que iba a examinar a Harry, ella abandonó el lugar, poniendo rumbo al sitio donde debía hacer la guardia que tenía antes de la cena.

Tras la cuál, se fue a su dormitorio para ducharse y cambiarse con los vaqueros y la sudadera grande que solía ponerse cuando Hermes estaba presente.

* * *

Nada más salir al exterior y comenzar a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, se vio "rodeado" de varias admiradoras, entre las que se encontraban Lavender, Parvati, Ginny e incluso Luna.

Ellas le rodearon, y aunque le mirasen sonrientes él no intuyó nada bueno.

- Buenas noches, chicas.- Comenzó en tono educado.- ¿Necesitáis algo?

- A ti.- Dijo Ginny acercándose más. Hermes tragó saliva, la pelirroja le miró con sensualidad y usando un tono sexy preguntó…- ¿Querrías salir conmigo el próximo fin de semana?

- No, gracias.

- ¿Y conmigo?.- Quiso saber Lavender.

- Tampoco. Y con las otras nuevamente no. Que os quede clara una cosa…No soy un estudiante más sino un aprendiz de profesor, por lo tanto no puedo intimar con las alumnas.

- Eso nos da igual.- Comentó Ginny de nuevo.- Sabemos guardar un secreto. Y si quisieras estar con alguna de nosotras, nadie lo sabría jamás.

- He dicho que no, Ginevra.

- ¿Pero te gustan las chicas o no?.- Cuestionó Lavender.

- Sí, claro.- Dijo Hermes intuyendo que si respondía negativamente, les sentaría peor que un simple rechazo.

- Entonces debes escoger a alguna de nosotras como tu pareja.- Volvió a añadir Ginny.- Porque no nos iremos de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

- ¿Vosotras entendéis el lenguaje hablado?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo Lavender.

- ¿Y qué parte del "No" no habéis comprendido?

- No es eso…- Intervino Ginny otra vez.- Es que no queremos darnos por vencidas. Te deseamos mucho, Hermes…Y haremos lo que sea necesario hasta que una de nosotras te haya conseguido.

- Vamos a dejar una cosa bien clara…¿De acuerdo?. Por mucho que os esforcéis en llamar mi atención o despertarme interés, no lo conseguiréis. Por la sencilla razón de que no me siento atraído por ninguna de vosotras. ¿Comprendéis?

- Sí…- Dijo Lavender agachando el rostro con decepción.

- ¿Y qué clase de chica te gusta?.- Quiso saber Parvati.- Si es como yo, no tardaré nada en cortar con Ron.

- Alguien que sea…una buena amiga, con la que pueda contar para cualquier cosa, y además debe ser inteligente, seria, responsable y sobre todo honesta.

- Justo como Hermione.- Apuntó Luna con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Tú también te pareces mucho a ella en la manera de ser…

Hermes tragó saliva, presentía que la rubia de Ravenclaw sospechaba la verdad.

- Pero eres más guapo que ella.- Dijo Ginny.- Y estás más bueno que Harry.- Diciendo eso ultimo le tocó el pecho por encima de la sudadera.- Me pregunto cómo de fogoso serás en la intimidad…- Al añadir lo último le besó en los labios, Hermes no tardó nada en agarrarla, darle la vuelta y dejarla en la pared de piedra más cercana.

- Que sea la última vez que lo intentas, Ginevra Weasley.- Pronunció con seriedad, aún así, la pelirroja no quiso darse por vencida. Sonriéndole con lascivia le dijo mientras se lo comía con los ojos…

- Yo lo intentaré todo lo que sea necesario hasta que por fin seas mío.- Entonces se precipitó hacia él y le plantó un morreo impresionante.

Hermione pensó que le había metido la lengua hasta la campanilla, y cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo extremo para conseguir quitársela de encima, sintió cómo Lavender y Parvati la apartaban de él.

Hermes se sintió aliviado, pero no creía que todo hubiese acabado ahí.

- Eres una egoísta, Ginevra.- Apuntaron las dos Gryffindor de séptimo.- Deberías dejar algo para nosotras.- Diciendo lo último miraron al castaño como si de verdad quisieran comérselo.

La versión masculina de Hermione tragó saliva, y mientras las veía acercarse, retrocedió, hasta que quedó con la espalda pegada a la pared.

- Chicas…- Dijo intentando que no hicieran lo que se temía.- Dejadme tranquilo, comportándoos así no conseguiréis gustarme más, sino todo lo contrario.

- Eso nos da igual.- Pronunció Lavender comenzando a acariciar su cuello.- Sólo queremos disfrutar contigo durante un rato, y si luego sigues pensando que no te gustamos, al menos nos llevaremos un bonito recuerdo.

- No lo será para mí.- Añadió Hermes mirándolas con desagrado.- Y os aseguro que si me tocáis otro pelo del cuerpo, voy a convertiros en babosas, porque eso es lo que me parecéis ahora mismo.

Las dos adolescentes no dijeron nada, sólo se miraron sonrientes y asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces le inmovilizaron a la pared y comenzaron a besarle y tocarle por distintas zonas de su cuerpo.

Hermione quiso apartarlas, pero no pudo ni mover los brazos para coger la varita porque además Ginny se la quitó y la tiró lejos. Seguidamente se acercó hasta Lavender y su mejor amiga, colaborando para mantener quieto a Hermes. El cuál, estaba haciendo sonidos claros de resistencia que pronto se convirtieron en signos de angustia.

- Deberíais parar.- Dijo Luna desde la distancia, pues era la única que no había participado.- No creo que lo esté disfrutando. Más bien pienso que está a punto de llorar.

- Cállate Lovegood.- Apuntó Ginny antes de quitarle la túnica a Hermes y lanzarla lejos.

La rubia de Ravenclaw movió la cabeza de manera negativa, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba presenciando, pero no se atrevía a enfrentarse a las chicas. Eran tres y ella una, y por mucha magia que supiera, no creía que saliese victoriosa.

Pero cuando tras unos minutos de contemplar a Hermes, vio cómo él cerraba los ojos dejando salir sus lágrimas, sintió que el valor Gryffindor se apoderaba de ella, y le dio igual la paliza muggle o mágica que pudieran infringirle las otras. Así que sacó la varita, apuntó con ella al medio de las tres acosadoras, y les dijo mirándolas con seriedad…

- Dejadle tranquilo antes de que os hechice. Le tenéis aterrado, eso no está nada bien.

Ellas la ignoraron, y Luna lanzó el primer ataque, que dio de lleno en la espalda de Lavender, haciéndola quejarse.

- ¡Serás cerda!.- Gritó Parvati sacando la varita y apuntando con ella a Luna, que se echó a un lado justo antes de que un rayo mágico le diese en la cara.

Entonces, Ginny se unió al ataque, y cuando Lavender se vio con las fuerzas necesarias para luchar, también lo hizo.

Los hechizos agresivos volaban por toda la zona, Luna no pudo evitarlos todos, así que recibió unos cuantos. Mientras tanto, Hermes recuperó su varita, pues las chicas estaban más centradas en atacar a la rubia que en su existencia.

Como Hermione siempre había sido más que buena y hábil en la magia, no le costó nada de trabajo convertir a las tres acosadoras en babosas. Y cuando las vio arrastrándose por el suelo, no pudo más que reírse de ellas.

De repente, vio a Luna. Se había colocado delante de ella y tras mirarla unos segundos, preguntó con sinceridad…

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

"Él" parpadeó varias veces antes de responder con otra pregunta.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Dije…que si estás bien, Hermione.

- ¿Perdón?

- Oh vamos…no hace falta que finjas conmigo, sé que eres tú. Siempre he sido buena en notar cosas en las que los demás ni se fijan. Y estoy totalmente convencida de que tú y Hermes sois la misma persona. Aunque admito que en apariencia física no os parecéis en nada.

Hermione no quiso insistir más en negar lo evidente, sabía de sobras que no le serviría. Quizás Luna fuese la rarita del colegio, pero era lista y despierta en extremo, por algo estaba en la casa de los inteligentes.

- Vale.- Dijo tras dejar caer los hombros en señal de rendición.- Me has pillado. Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- Seré una tumba. Además…¿Quién me creería?. Desde luego no las idiotas a quienes convertiste en babosa. Es una suerte que siendo animales no tengan conciencia humana porque entonces nos escucharían y luego lo recordarían y ya no sería yo la única en conocer tu secreto. Y ahora…cuéntame a qué se debe que seas mujer de día y hombre de noche.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo en otro sitio?. Aquí no me siento segura. ¿Te importaría acompañarme a mi habitación?

- Estaré encantada de hacerlo.

- Y Luna…

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias…- Dijo abrazándola fuerte.- Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.- Añadió quitándose una nueva lágrima.- Si no me hubieses ayudado quién sabe lo que me habrían hecho y la verdad es que no quiero ni imaginarlo.

- Mejor ni lo intentes.- Comentó la rubia devolviéndole el abrazo.- O podrías tener pesadillas durante meses enteros.

Hermione se quedó un poco más en su abrazo, cuando se apartó, Luna le ofreció una mano y "él" la agarró enseguida. Comenzando a caminar hacia su estancia de prefecta.

Una vez sentadas en la cama matrimonial, la rubia hizo aparecer dos tazas de chocolate caliente y algunas galletas. Hermes la miró sonriente, Luna se ruborizó. Eso hizo reír un poco al castaño.

- ¿Pero por qué te sonrojas si las dos somos mujeres?.- Y mirándola como si la examinara, le preguntó…- ¿Eres lesbiana?

- ¡No!.- Respondió la Ravenclaw riéndose un poco.- Es que aunque sepa que eres Hermione debo admitir que como chico, estás buenísimo.

- Estoy harta de escucharlo…incluso mi espejo gay me lo dice cada vez que me cambia el cuerpo…

- ¿Tienes un espejo marica?.- Preguntó con mucho asombro.- ¡Qué guay!

- No es tan chachi como imaginas, sólo me piropea cuando soy hombre y la verdad es que eso me mata la autoestima femenina. Pero anoche discutimos sobre eso y otras cosas y prometió no agobiarme mucho con las adulaciones a este…"cuerpo viril"- Dijo con exagerada voz masculina.- Que se me ha puesto desde que me maldijeron…

- Cuéntamelo, Hermione, me come la curiosidad.

La castaña lo hizo, sin saltarse un solo detalle, y cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que Luna la miraba con los ojos celestes como si estuvieran a punto de echar fuegos artificiales.

- ¡Qué solución más romántica!.- Dijo juntando las manitas de manera cursi.- ¡Encontrar a tu amor verdadero y que él se te declare sin importarle tu apariencia!

- Sí claro, divino…- Apuntó Hermes con claro desencanto.- Sobre todo porque ya estoy enamorada de un chico, y quiero que ése y no otro, rompa la maldición, pero no creo que se haga posible de la noche a la mañana…

- ¿Y por qué no?. Sólo tienes que buscarle y decírselo.

- No es tan fácil, Luna, él me tiene por su mejor amigo y si le digo que soy también su mejor amiga, seguro que le pondré "el mundo del revés". Luego se enfadará conmigo, me rechazará y por último me mandará al carajo, con lo que dejará de hablarme y a mí se me hundirá el mundo.

- Por supuesto te refieres a Harry…

- ¿Tan obvio es?

- Para mí sí, desde que tú y él rompisteis la amistad con Ron…sois los únicos que estáis siempre juntos, y desde luego, también lo está con tu apariencia de Hermes.

- Manda huevos que me haya hecho dos veces su mejor amiga, con dos cuerpos diferentes.

- La verdad es que es bastante curioso. Y dime…¿Sabe él que sientes más que amistad?

- No.

- ¿Y se lo vas a decir alguna vez o te lo llevarás a la tumba?

- Me gustaría ser completamente honesta con este tema pero me da mucho miedo su rechazo. Y sobre todo lo que te dije antes, que cuando descubra que Hermes y yo somos el mismo, se aparte de mí de manera definitiva.

- ¿Tan necesario es para ti, Hermione?. ¿Por qué?

- Sin él…no existe felicidad posible.

- Yo creo que estás exagerando…

- No…sé por qué lo digo. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche este verano y desde entonces estoy sola, completamente sola. Harry es mi única familia ahora, y no quiero perderle. Pase lo que pase no quiero arriesgarme a que se aleje de mí. Por eso entre otras cosas no quiero que sepa lo de la maldición.

Puedo vivir sin padres, también sin casarme y tener hijos, pero no puedo vivir sin Harry. Le necesito como al aire que respiro, es el pilar de mi razón, lo que da sentido a todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Yo sólo sé que le quiero como jamás he querido a alguien en toda mi vida.

- Guau…- pronunció la rubia con los ojos brillantes de emoción.- Eso es amor y lo demás es tontería. Desde luego es un chico afortunado por tener a una mujer tan extraordinaria como tú, enamorada de él. Lo único malo es que no lo sabe. Pero yo cumpliré mi promesa, Hermione, no le diré a nadie lo de tu "otro yo". Y por supuesto tampoco a Harry.

- Gracias…

- ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?

- ¿Después de haberme salvado de esas tres locas?. Todas las que quieras.

- Me gustaría ser tu amiga y que contaras conmigo a partir de ahora. ¿Te parece bien?

- Será un honor para mí contar con tu amistad, Luna.

- ¿De veras?

- Te lo juro.

- ¡Gracias!.- Dijo la Ravenclaw echándose en el pecho aún masculino de Hermione.- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. Yo siempre he admirado muchísimo al trío de Gryffindor. Y he pasado años deseando formar parte de él. Incluso tengo en mi habitación un dibujo vuestro con las palabras "amigos". Ya sé que Ronald ya no está en el grupo, pero no me importa. Contigo y Harry me conformo!. ¿Crees que él también me aceptará?

- ¿Y por qué no lo haría cuando eres encantadora?

- Nuevamente gracias, Hermione.

- De nada.- Apuntó Hermes con una sonrisa en su rostro varonil. Luna emitió un ruidito estúpido. Eso despertó la curiosidad del castaño.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Es que me encanta verte sonreír. La verdad es que esta apariencia es digna de inmortalizar en un poster mágico gigantesco. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me dejaras echarte una foto para poder colgarla en la pared de mi casa?

- ¡Sí que lo sería, yo soy una mujer y no quiero que otra me tenga en su habitación por muy amiga que sea!

- Por fa Hermione…

- Que no.

- Venga sí…

- ¡He dicho NO!

- Vaale.

- De verdad, Luna, eres rara de narices…

- Simplemente sé apreciar la belleza cuando la tengo delante…

- ¿Cambiamos de tema?

Durante un rato estuvieron charlando sin importancia, y cuando llegó la hora de la cena, tanto "él" como ella salieron de la estancia y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Donde cenaron cada una en su mesa.

Harry tragó saliva en cuanto vio acercarse a Hermes. Por mucho que Hermione le hubiese prometido avisarle de que ya habían hecho las paces, no las tenía todas consigo. Presentía que el castaño le golpearía igual que lo hizo la noche anterior, pero su inquietud se esfumó en el instante en que "el otro yo" de su mejor amiga, se sentó a su lado, saludó con amabilidad y se puso a comer mientras le preguntaba qué tal le había ido el día.

- Si te contara…- Dijo el moreno a punto de meterse patatas fritas en la boca.

Como se suponía que Hermes no sabía nada del accidente de Harry, no quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero viendo el buen aspecto que presentaba, dedujo que la señora Pomfrey lo había dejado como nuevo.

- ¿Te apetece explorar un poco después de la cena?. Hoy no tengo guardia…

- ¡Guay!. ¿Te ha dicho Hermione que hemos arreglado las cosas?. Por lo de la habitación dorada, ya sabes…

- Sí, estoy al tanto de vuestra reconciliación. _"Ya sabía yo que no me contarías lo de haberte metido en "su" cama esta mañana. _

_Tan tonto no eres después de todo. Cuando estás ante un peligro grave lo intuyes perfectamente, y sabiendo que por lo del chocolate te di varios golpes es normal que ahora no me digas nada del despertar de Hermione porque si lo hicieras, Hermes te rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo que es lo que haría cualquier hombre real en defensa de su mejor amiga."_

- Por cierto…¿dónde está?. Creí que vendría a la enfermería para saber cómo estoy…

- ¿Has estado allí, por qué?

- Me caí de la escoba mientras entrenaba. Si no me maté fue porque la arena del suelo del estadio está hechizada, y también porque Hermione me llevó con Madame Pomfrey. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia, me encuentro perfectamente, aunque me sigue extrañando que ella no viniese a verme…

- Eso es porque McGonagall le dijo que quería verla en su despacho, para que le informara sobre las guardias y mandarle los encargos de mañana. Ya sabes, lo de siempre…

- El día en que Hermione venga a cenar, simplemente no lo creeré.

- No te gusta nada no verla durante la noche…¿Verdad?

- Sí, y si no recuerdo mal te lo dije hace días, cuando estábamos en los terrenos del lago.

- ¿Te has aclarado ya en lo que sientes por ella?

- Más o menos.

- ¿Y en qué sentido está, en el más o en el menos?

- En el más.

- Así que puedo deducir…¿Qué quizás no necesites años para decirle que te gusta?

- Sí. Aunque reconozco que por el momento prefiero seguir como estoy, siendo su amigo y nada más. Después de hacer las paces con ella, me interesa mucho retomar la confianza y el buen rollo que siempre hemos tenido. Y supongo que si le salgo ahora con un "me gustas, Hermione" lo mismo ni se lo cree.

- ¿Lo dices por lo del chocolate en la habitación dorada?

- Es un buen ejemplo.

- Mira que te lo dije anoche, ahí tenías una oportunidad buenísima de sincerarte pero como no quisiste aprovecharla…

- Es que no me atrevía, me daba miedo su rechazo…y el que pudiese molerme a golpes también. Tú no eres el único que sabe pegar fuerte. Si hubieses visto el puñetazo que le dio a Malfoy cuando estábamos en tercero, habrías alucinado en colores.

- Seguro que fue por una causa más que justificada. Hermione nunca ha sido violenta a la primera de cambio, sólo le sale el lado agresivo cuando está muy afectada por algo.

- Como las injusticias. Y desde luego no fue nada justo que condenasen a muerte al hipogrifo de Hagrid, supongo que por eso usó el giratiempo, bueno, no sólo para salvarle la vida sino también a mi padrino. Si ella no lo hubiese hecho, yo no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerle mejor.

- ¿Estás hablando de Sirius?. Según lo que me dijo Hermione, así se llamaba.

- Efectivamente. Era un hombre estupendo, aunque algo amargado por llevar tiempo escondido. Pero el tiempo que pasé con él fue de los mejores que he tenido en mi vida.

- ¿Le echas de menos?

- Cada día, pero ya hace dos años que murió tras aquel velo, y puedo pensar en él sin sufrir tanto como antes.

- Eso es bueno, Harry.

- ¿Me pasas el Mouse de chocolate, por favor?

- Aquí tienes.

- Gracias.

- _"Después de lo de la tarta afrodisíaca, no sé cómo puede seguir gustándole el chocolate. Pero bueno, es Harry, él nunca ha sido un chico muy corriente."_

- Oye Hermes…

- Qué.

- ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo por lo de anoche, o no?

- La verdad es que algo sí, pero si Hermione ha decidido hacer borrón y cuenta nueva contigo, yo también lo haré.

- Gracias, eso me alivia bastante.

En ese momento, las voces de Ginny, Lavender y Parvati llegaron a los oídos del castaño, y al intuir que se acercaban a la mesa Gryffindor para cenar con sus compañeros de casa, quiso salir corriendo, pero como se atrevió, optó por esconderse bajo la mesa fingiendo que buscaba un tenedor caído.

Aún tragando la Mouse, el moreno se asomó bajo el mantel, preguntándole a Hermes lo que ocurría con clara curiosidad en sus ojos verdes.

- Es que no quiero que me vean esas tres locas.- Dijo Hermes muy bajito.- Si te contara lo que me hicieron hace unas horas, ni lo creerías.

- Ponme a prueba.

- Primero me rodearon, luego Ginny me dio un morreo de campeonato, seguidamente Lavender y Parvati me inmovilizaron contra la pared y por último Ginny de nuevo, ayudó a que no tuviese escape posible y después de tirar mi varita lejos, empezó a meterme mano junto con las otras dos.

- ¿En zerio?

- Ya sabía que no lo creerías…

- No…zí zí te ceo. Ez zólo que me rezulta muy fuedte…

- Ellas sí que lo son. Supongo que se la proporciona el fanatismo que me tienen. Porque te aseguro que más que fans son fanáticas. Sólo así se explica que se pusieran a besarme y tocarme como locas. Si hasta me quitaron la túnica…

- Y seguro que acierto quién lo hizo.- Dijo Harry ahora sin nada de Mouse en su boca.- Ginny.

- Bingo.

- Estuve con ella todo el curso pasado, sé de lo que es capaz.

- ¿Llegasteis a tener sexo?

- No…pero ella sí quería.

- ¿Y tú te negaste?. Ya es raro, se supone que a cualquier chico le encanta el sexo, más todavía si lo practica con su novia…

- Yo no soy como la mayoría de los que están en el colegio. A mí el tema del sexo no es lo que más me importa en una relación. Que la chica que me gusta esté conmigo y además me apoye en todo, sí.

- ¿Y Ginny no lo hacía?

- En algunas cosas desde luego que no. En otras era estupenda.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Besaba de ensueño. Y también era muy divertida, bueno, igual que su hermano. En fin, tenía sus cosas buenas y malas, como cualquiera…

- En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Se han sentado ya?

- Sí.

- ¿Cerca de nosotros?

- No, están en la otra punta de la mesa. No creo que corras peligro si te ven. Estamos delante de todo el colegio, profesorado incluido. Si te hiciesen algo "inapropiado" las castigarían y no son tan estúpidas para arriesgarse.

- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa un poco rara, Harry?

- Tú dirás…

- ¿Te importaría estar conmigo hasta que tanto tú como yo, nos vayamos a dormir?. Es que no quiero correr el riesgo de quedarme solo y que ellas vuelvan a acosarme.

- Entiendo. No te preocupes Hermes, estaré contigo hasta que tú quieras irte. Incluso te acompañaré a tu habitación si así te quedas más tranquilo.

- Eres un buen amigo, Harry.

- Tú también. ¿Sales o qué?

Con cuidado para no chocar contra el techo de la mesa, el castaño salió de su escondite, volviendo a sentarse junto a Harry. Quien terminó su postre con toda tranquilidad, sin mirar ni una vez a las supuestas acosadoras de su mejor amigo.

En cuanto ambos terminaron, se marcharon del Gran Comedor mientras que tanto Ginny, como Lavender y Parvati seguían a Hermes con la mirada.

Un rato después, Harry y el castaño se detuvieron en la orilla del lago y tomaron asiento, charlando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Hermes carraspeó, y el ojiverde intuyó que iba a decirle algo serio o como mínimo importante.

- Oye Harry…¿Has pensado en lo que harás cuando termines Hogwarts?

- ¿Aparte de ser Auror?. Ni idea.

- ¿Vivirás solo?

- Supongo que sí, a no ser que me enamore perdidamente de alguna chica, ella me corresponda, nos casemos y formemos una familia bonita. Es lo que siempre he deseado para mí. ¿Y tú Hermes, qué esperas de la vida?

- Además de convertirme en profesor…sólo quiero una cosa…

- Cuál.

- Que Hermione sea feliz.

- Yo también quiero eso.

- Siendo su mejor amigo es normal. ¿Crees que lo logrará?

- ¿Y por qué no?. Después de todo su vida ha sido muy distinta a la mía, no creo que le haya producido tantas amarguras como a mí…

- ¿Lo dices por el tema de Voldemort o por otras cosas?

- Lo segundo.

- ¿Puedes ponerme un ejemplo?

- No tengo uno, sino miles, aunque todo se podría resumir en una infancia y preadolescencia con unos parientes odiosos además de maltratadores, un loco psicópata que se cargó a mis padres teniendo yo un año, luego media vida intentando sobrevivir a sus intentos de asesinato, y si a eso le unimos también que conocí a un padrino al que luego perdí tras un velo mágico, y que encima, nunca he tenido mucha suerte con las chicas…comprenderás que no puedo decir que mi vida haya sido súper feliz o carente de preocupaciones.

- Si me lo pones así, la verdad es que las has debido de pasar putas, con perdón de la expresión.

- Sería mejor decir reputísimas, pero en fin, a todo se acostumbra uno. Al fin y al cabo en los momentos más chungos nunca estuve solo, Ron y Hermione siempre estaban conmigo, sobre todo ella.

- Es…muy importante para ti. ¿Verdad?

- Sí…como amiga y también por la gran influencia que ha tenido siempre en mí y las decisiones que he ido tomando hasta haber podido vencer del todo a Voldemort.

- Si no la hubieras conocido…¿Qué crees que habría ocurrido?

- Que me habrían matado en primero.

Hasta cuarto año no fui demasiado autónomo en la magia, y Ron tampoco era mejor, además, siempre se quedaba fuera en los momentos cumbres. Sólo Hermione y yo estábamos ahí para afrontar la situación peliaguda y si no fuese por ella, sus hechizos y consejos, no habría podido ni llegar hasta Quirrell. Porque en el camino a la piedra filosofal tuve que pasar unas pruebas rarísimas además de jodidas y Ron sólo pudo ayudarme en la de ajedrez, el resto lo hice con ayuda de Hermione.

Ella siempre ha sido muy sabia además de sensata. Y no hablemos de lo súper responsable que es, a veces me resulta realmente pesada, pero yo sé que las cosas que me dice es por mi bien, así que…bienvenidas sean.

Hermes no añadió nada a eso, prefirió mirar el lago con una sonrisa bonita en la cara.

Había podido comprobar que Harry seguía valorando a "Hermione" muchísimo y eso le alegró, aunque delante de él no podía demostrarlo.

- Harry…- Pronunció tras unos minutos de silencio.

- Qué.

- ¿Te has planteado alguna vez lo que ocurriría si Hermione se enamorase de algún chico y luego se casara con él?

- La verdad es que no.

- ¿Por qué, crees que no encontrará pareja?

- Claro que lo hará, ella nunca ha sido fea…

- ¿Pero?

- No me gusta la idea de perderla, aunque sea para formar su propia familia. Me gustaría pensar que aunque tanto ella como yo tengamos nuestras parejas, seguiremos unidos y por supuesto cerca, para poder vernos cuando nos apetezca.

- ¿No es eso un poco egoísta de tu parte?

- Quizás, pero yo siempre he tenido a Hermione a mi lado, y no me gustaría perder eso sólo porque algún día ella se case con algún tipejo que la convierta en madre además de esposa.

- ¿Tipejo?. Eso sonó despectivo…

- No me di cuenta…

- _"Sí claro, hazte el despistado. No sé por qué lo niegas, si se te notó en la voz que no te gusta la idea de que me case. Si sólo supieras que deseo hacerlo contigo…probablemente se te caería la mandíbula de la impresión como te ocurrió cuando me viste arreglada en el baile de cuarto año o incluso cuando despertaste y me viste a tu lado en el estado de Quidditch."_

- ¿Y a ti, Hermes, no te inquieta que ella se case y se vaya a vivir lejos de ti?

- No…yo sé que siempre la tendré ahí, Hermione no es de las que deja a sus amigos al primer cambio en su vida, mucho menos si son importantes para ella. Y tú y yo lo somos.

- Estás muy seguro de su amistad contigo…¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto. Ya te lo dije una vez, Harry, hemos crecido juntos, no es como para que desconfíe sin motivo.

- La verdad es que me das envidia.- Dijo tumbándose boca arriba para mirar las estrellas.- Siempre me he preguntado cómo fue su infancia, pero ella y yo nunca hemos hablado de eso.

- Será porque no le has preguntado, si lo hicieras, te lo diría. Desde luego no ha sido nada parecida a la tuya. Ella se crió con unos padres más que buenos y cariñosos, y desde que los perdió…se siente algo sola, pero poco a poco lo está superando.

- Me alegra saberlo. ¿Cómo era de niña?. Yo la conocí con once años, no sé nada de su vida antes de esa edad.

- Era traviesa, juguetona, soñadora…no muy distinta a las demás. Pero sí se salía algo de la norma. En vez de jugar a las muñecas le gustaba oír cuentos e historias por boca de sus padres y cuando aprendió a leer, empezó a devorar todo libro que caía en sus manos, aunque no fuese de su edad. No le importaba la temática, sino lo que podía aprender de ella. Además, para resolver las dudas de lo que no entendía tenía a sus padres.

- Qué guay. Yo nunca he pasado tiempo con los míos, lo poco que sé de ellos lo he averiguado en el colegio y también en otras circunstancias. Pero a veces se aparecen en mis sueños y ahí sí que puedo disfrutar de su compañía. Lo malo es que cuando despierto no están, pero eso no me preocupa. Sé que volveré a verles en otro sueño.

- _"Lo mismo que me dijeron mis padres. Es curioso que hasta en eso coincidamos, Harry."_

¿Y tú, Harry, cómo eras?

- No tengo muchos recuerdos de esa etapa, pero de lo que sí me acuerdo…no quiero hablar. ¿Te importa?

- Claro que no. Respeto tu intimidad igual que la de Hermione.

- Creo que ella y yo tenemos suerte de tenerte por amigo, Hermes.

- Gracias…

- Oye…

- Qué…

- ¿De verdad que Ginny, Lavender y Parvati te acosaron contra una pared?

- Sí…y no fue nada placentero o agradable. Si te soy sincero llegó un momento en que me asustaron de verdad, incluso me hicieron llorar de miedo. Suerte que Luna se enfrentó a ellas, de esa manera pude recuperar la varita y convertirlas en babosas. Fue digno de inmortalizar con una foto de Colin.

Hermes se rió un poco, luego volvió a quedarse serio, mirando el lago mientras que el moreno seguía contemplando el cielo nocturno.

Pasado un rato, Harry le dijo que estaba cansando y quería dormir. El castaño se puso en pie, y juntos, reemprendieron el regreso.

Tal y como Potter había prometido en el Gran Comedor, no se separó de Hermes hasta que él llegó a la habitación que compartía con Hermione.

Una vez ante la puerta, se dieron las buenas noches y entonces la versión masculina de la Gryffindor se dispuso a entrar en la estancia, pero justo cuando acababa de agarrar el pomo de la puerta, escuchó la voz de Harry decirle…

- Cuando veas a Hermione dile de mi parte que esta noche puede dormir tranquila y que mañana cuando despierte no se llevará ningún susto…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?. _"Como si no lo supiera, pero Hermes no puede dar muestras de que sabe que te metiste en mi cama…"_

- De algo que ya no importa. Pero estoy seguro que Hermione lo entenderá. No lo olvides…¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, Harry.

- Gracias, Hermes.

- De nada. Que pases una buena noche.

- Tú también.

Girándose, el castaño vio cómo el hombre de su vida se marchaba con paso tranquilo y despreocupado.

Hermes le miró con un amor sincero en sus ojos marrón oscuro, y si Harry lo hubiese visto, probablemente habría salido corriendo del susto.

Tras cerrar la puerta, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

Sabía que Potter había sido sincero cuando le dijo que podía dormir tranquila sin que se llevara una sorpresa al día siguiente, pero a pesar de eso no quiso usar el camisón puesto que la temperatura había bajado y no quería arriesgarse a pillar un resfriado.

Cerrando los ojos, se durmió enseguida, al igual que le ocurrió a Harry, que tuvo un sueño completamente plano.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Este quinto capítulo ha sido el más grande en tamaño de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora en esta serie. Si os preguntáis cuál es mi parte favorita del cap, no puedo elegir sólo una porque considero que todo el cap en sí tiene mucho encanto. Aunque me enternece especialmente cuando Hermione sueña con sus padres y les habla. Y también me gusta la parte del acoso hacia Hermes y cómo reacciona Luna, sobre todo porque no estaba cuidando de un chico sino de una chica a la que siempre admiró. Y me pierde ese "Estoy enamorada de ti", lo malo es que Potter no se enteró por estar desmayado. Cosas que pasan...

Cambiando de tema…¿Sabéis cuál es la "nueva moda" en los "admiradores" que tenemos los autores?. Dejarnos reviews o privados donde nos dicen algo "súper positivo" como que les gusta tanto tu historia que la están subiendo con SU CUENTA, EN OTRO FORO, para honrarte supongo. Si queréis ver un caso verídico, meteros en los reviews de "Una Hermione para Recordar" y buscad el de una chica que se autodenomina "Sakura kunoichi no power" y que además está registrada en esta página.

Lo que me asombra es que siempre son las chicas de 15 años o menos, las que hacen este tipo de cosas. Esta nueva niña, tiene 13 años. Manda huevos…

Aún estoy esperando que me responda al privado que le mandé ayer viernes que fue cuando leí su review. Y ya que ella se ha tomado la libertad de usar un review para decir públicamente que quiere llevarse mi historia a su foro, y que además la va a subir con su cuenta porque da por hecho que tardaré en leer su mensaje y con ello responderle...Yo añado que está equivocada, porque tanto no he tardado, y además comento aquí lo que quiere hacer, para que estéis sobre aviso si por casualidad os encontráis con mi fic en su foro o en cualquier otro.

Sabed que he tomado medidas al respecto y estoy esperando los resultados. Así que desde aquí, pido por favor, que si alguien quiere "echarme una mano", ante todo sea moderado. Con insultos no se arreglan las cosas. Lo que sí podéis hacer es apuntaros al foro que ella menciona en el review del cap 44 de "Una Hermione para Recordar" y que además aparece en el Google cuando escribís "Anime Arte y Diseño".Una vez registrados podréis acceder al subforo "Fanfictions" y ver si existe o no mi fic, tanto con mi autoría (si se le ocurrió respetarla aunque yo no le di permiso para llevarse mi historia) o la de ella. Su identidad allí es Sakura guión bajo kunoichi.

Sin más que comentaros por el momento, me despido. Nos leemos en el próximo cap, que a día de hoy aún no está empezado. Cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	6. ¡Qué buena estás, Hermione!

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora:** jueves, 20 de marzo de 2008.

¡Vacaciones vacaciones vacaciones. Yuuhh!. Desde el viernes 14 de marzo (Viernes de Dolores) estoy de vacaciones así que aprovecharé para descansar algo, que falta me hace. Os deseo una felicísima Semana Santa a todos/as. Un beso fuerte. ;-)

P.D.: Os dejo con el sexto capítulo, que no es tan largo como el quinto pero corto propiamente dicho no es. Pero vamos, quienes me leen desde hace años, están más que acostumbrados a mis caps kilométricos, y de hecho, cuando los hago cortos, suelen pedírmelos largos. Un beso fuerte a todos ellos/as. ;-). Gracias por seguir ahí.

Advertencia: En este capítulo hay una escena con palabras malsonantes (comúnmente conocidas por "palabrotas") que podrían herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas.

(Como si la gente no las dijera…). Dicho esto, tú decides si lo lees o no, pero luego no me reclames. Mi obligación es avisarte, pero no tengo por qué disculparme por escribir lo que me da la gana y como me apetece. He dicho. RAkAoMi.

Dedico este capítulo a Sonia Granger Potter, a quien se la puede considerar como co-autora de esta historia porque siempre me da opiniones e ideas buenísimas para los momentos en que suelo atascarme. También se lo dedico a Tyflos, ELECKTRA, Petakiiita, Varelia Ashtray Girl y otras muchas personas que siempre me apoyan y que además me hacen críticas más que buenas de todo lo que escribo. Gracias, de verdad. Me siento súper honrada de considerarme vuestra amiga. Es un auténtico honor.

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

Con guión o sin él, más cursiva y comillas, pensamientos internos.

* * *

**Cap.6. "¡Qué buena estás, Hermione!"**

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al abrir los ojos, fue irse al baño. Después de asearse, vestirse y peinarse, preparó las cosas necesarias para sus clases y entonces se fue directa a El Gran Comedor, donde esperaba encontrar a Harry.

Tardó en llegar, y cuando ella le vio con los pelos más revueltos que nunca y una cara como de haber dormido un día entero, no pudo más que preocuparse.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Fue lo primero que preguntó en cuanto él tomó asiento frente a ella.

- Sí, aunque me muero de sueño.

- ¿Otra vez has pasado mala noche?

- Al contrario, he dormido del tirón, a lo mejor por eso estoy tan cansado. Me siento como en trance…

- A veces el sueño excesivo produce esa sensación… ¿Tienes entrenamiento esta tarde?

- No, pero sí un partido antes del almuerzo. ¿Por qué?

- Voy a ir a Hogsmeade, McGonagall me ha encargado que le compre unas cosas para su clase de mañana. Pensé que quizás te apetecería venir conmigo. Como te encanta el pueblo…

- Podemos ir cuando termine. ¿Te viene bien?. Si no…puedo coger la escoba y reunirme contigo más tarde…

- No, te esperaré. Además si ganáis, tendremos una excusa buenísima para celebrarlo, aunque deberemos darnos prisa, he de estar en el castillo antes de que oscurezca.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que…_"me convierto en hombre en cuanto el sol se pone y si lo ves, te dará un infarto, y cuando te recuperes querrás matarme por no habértelo dicho antes…" _la profe me dijo que quería verme antes de la cena y por eso no puedo volver muy tarde.

- Siempre igual, no sé cómo no has adelgazado más con todas las cenas que llevas saltándote a diario…

- Eso no es problema, siempre me atiborro en el desayuno.

- Y qué, estar sin comer de continuo aunque sólo sea de noche, no es bueno. Créeme Hermione, te lo dice alguien que ha sufrido desnutrición durante años.

- Pero no volverá a ocurrirte. Hermes me ha dicho que quieres vivir solo cuando acabes el colegio. ¿Cierto?

- Sí.

- Aunque también me contó que si te enamorabas de alguna chica, la cosa cambiaría. Porque os casaríais y todo eso…

- Claro…

- ¿Quieres casarte tan joven, Harry?. Sólo tienes 18 años…

- Igual que tú. Hace un mes que los cumpliste. Además, en el mundo mágico la mayoría de edad son los diecisiete, y sé por los chicos de séptimo que muchos de ellos van a casarse con sus novias en cuanto terminen el colegio. ¿A ti no te gustaría hacerlo si tuvieras novio?

- Sí, pero no con la edad de ahora. Yo preferiría crear una familia cuando tuviese 24 o así. Antes de ser madre y esposa quiero ser una buena profesional del trabajo en el que me especialice, y por otra parte…no es muy aconsejable ser madre tan joven. Incluso es peligroso. Algunas madres adolescentes mueren durante el parto.

Por muy avanzada que esté la medicina hoy día eso no evita que se corra un gran riesgo al ser madre primeriza, y encima de poca edad. Por lo tanto, prefiero traer bebés al mundo cuanto tanto mi cuerpo como yo hayamos crecido lo suficiente.

- Puesto así…entiendo tu elección. De todas maneras a mí me da igual la edad para ser padre, como yo no tengo que dar a luz…

- Qué suerte tenéis los tíos, de verdad. No parís, no engordáis con los hijos como nos ocurre a nosotras, no tenéis que preocuparos tanto de la estética o de tener buen tipo…

Ni siquiera tenéis por qué depilaros las piernas, axilas, ingles o incluso lo que comúnmente se conoce como "bigote". Lo tenéis tan sumamente fácil que hasta cuando perdéis el pelo y os quedáis tan calvos como una bola de billar…seguís ligando todo lo que os apetece.

Nosotras sin embargo, lo tenemos más jodido. Desde que nacemos se nos exige una serie de cosas "típicas de mujeres". Para empezar, las tareas hogareñas, continuando con "el sentido de la estética" que implica entre otras cosas, "ser femenina" además de "una señorita" y no hablemos del lenguaje. "Nada de palabrotas, Hermione, eso está feo. No escupas, es propio de hombres. No te rasques ahí abajo en público, eso lo hacen los chicos." Y ya, el colmo de los colmos, lo machista que es el mundo en general.

"Una chica que sale con muchos chicos es una guarra". "Un chico que sale con un montón de tías es un macho". Oh por favor…Qué disparate más grande. ¡Y encima la gente se lo cree, y luego lo repiten!. No…si como esto siga así…me veo el resto de mi vida soltera y entera.

- ¿Soltera y entera, a qué te refieres?

- A que jamás perderé la virginidad. Sería lo más adecuado sino me caso, porque si me acuesto con todo hombre que se me ponga por delante en una relación…quizás se entere por otra gente que he salido con tal y cual y eso haga que me pierda el interés si llega a considerarme como algo "usado" o incluso "vuelta de página".

- ¿Vuelta de página?

- Sí Harry, como le ocurre a las hojas de los libros que han sido dobladas demasiadas veces. Al final…se quedan amarillas. Supongo que por eso dicen que las chicas que salen con muchos chicos son guarras, porque las consideran sucias. Pero yo no pienso eso, y creo que es muy injusto catalogar a las mujeres de esa manera.

Si los hombres tienen todo el derecho del mundo a ir "de flor en flor" hasta encontrar la que les gusta de verdad…¿Por qué nosotras no podemos hacerlo?. Y cuando lo hacemos…¿por qué tienen que despreciarnos por ello?. Después de todo, no es que vayamos probando hombres desde que somos niñas.

Además, la atracción por el sexo contrario surge en la adolescencia…no antes…

De verdad, el mundo es machista en exceso, y encima hay mujeres que son más machistas y cerradas de mente que algunos hombres. Por lo tanto, la conclusión es bien clara: el mundo es una mierda, y los hombres otra mierda más grande. Aunque tú eres uno bastante aceptable. Bueno…decente, mejor dicho.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te has comido?

- Leche con cereales y una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos.

- Pues no creo que te haya sentado bien. Estás de un analítico y pesimista…

- Es que llevo unos días bastante raritos. _"Sobre todo por tener dos cuerpos, y fingir que soy dos personas diferentes. Aunque a Luna no logré engañarla. Espero que cumpla su palabra y no le cuente a nadie lo de Hermes, ni a Harry. Al menos hasta que yo decida contarle la verdad. Ojalá no me estrangule cuando lo escuche…"_

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- ¿De verdad no quieres casarte joven?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?

- Bueno…es que recuerdo que hace días me contaste que te gustaba un chico y pensé que si tuvieras la suerte de que él te correspondiese, a lo mejor podríais casaros al terminar el colegio…

- Para nada. Además, él quiere ser Auror y supongo que eso le llevará unos años de preparación, igual que mi carrera. Por otra parte, yo soy muggle al cien por cien, y en mi mundo las mujeres no suelen casarse con 18 años salvo casos excepcionales.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Un embarazo no deseado y una boda apresurada para "guardar las apariencias", el traslado a otra ciudad de una de las parejas, una enfermedad mortal de alguno de los contrayentes…en fin, ese tipo de cosas que te llevan a "casarte por necesidad" y no porque de verdad lo quieras en ese momento.

- Comprendo. Pero si tú por ejemplo te enamorases mucho de una persona y él te pidiese matrimonio aunque fuese tan joven como tú… ¿Serías capaz de aceptar?

- Si estuviese enamorada hasta los huesos, desde luego que sí. _"Y de ti lo estoy, pero tú no lo sabes."_

- ¿Y el chico ése que te gusta, quién es, alguien de Hogwarts?

- Del mundo muggle también .

- ¿Lo es tanto como tú?

- Al cien por cien no, sólo la mitad. Igual que tú.

- ¿Y te gusta desde hace mucho?

- Años, tres, para ser exacta.

- Ala…

- Ya…demasiado tiempo guardándolo en secreto. A veces tengo tantas ganas de decírselo que incluso lo haría gritando, pero es mejor que siga como hasta ahora. Sin que sepa lo que siento.

- ¿Por qué, tiene novia?

- Al contrario…está tan soltero como yo.

- Entonces… ¿Qué te impide acercarte a él y decirle "me gustas"?

- Un miedo terrible al rechazo o que no me tome en serio.

- A mí me ocurre lo mismo con la chica que me gusta…

_- "Ya lo sé, pero yo no te rechazaré Harry, si lo hiciera perdería el juicio."_

Pues tú lo tienes más fácil que yo, al menos siempre has tenido admiradoras, no creo que ella te rechace si "el gran Harry Potter" decide escogerla como su pareja.

- Esa mujer no es como las locas que me perseguían antes de que llegase Hermes. Ahora es a él a quien persiguen. Ayer incluso le metieron mano. Me contó que le hicieron llorar de miedo.

- Anoche me lo explicó con todo detalle. Lo que me recuerda que en cuanto vea a Ginny, Lavender y Parvati tengo que darles una buena lección…

- Conociéndote…lo van a pasar mal.

- Pues sí. Pero tampoco creo que me riñan si ellas se chivan a los profesores. Después de todo…soy una prefecta y como tal, tengo el deber y la obligación de castigar a todo estudiante que no se porte bien o haga algo indebido. Un acoso sexual como el que le hicieron a Hermes, es como para que las expulsen del castillo.

- ¿Llegarías a tanto?

- ¿Por proteger a un amigo que me conoce desde la infancia y al que quiero tanto como a ti?. Desde luego que sí.

- ¿Por mí también lo harías?

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

- No…- Dijo él con una sonrisa.- Yo sé perfectamente que no hay nadie en todo el castillo o incluso en el mundo mágico, que me quiera, cuide, proteja y defienda, tanto como tú.

- Son las ventajas de ser tu mejor amiga y de quererte tanto como lo hago, Harry.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Hermione.

- Huy sí…- Dijo ella con una voz exageradamente cursi.- Tanto como para casarte conmigo.- Entonces movió las pestañas de forma coqueta y añadió sin abandonar la voz cursi…- ¿A que sí, terroncito mío?

Harry lanzó una carcajada, derramando algo de leche en el proceso, Hermione siguió su comedia, no sólo exagerando más el movimiento de las pestañas sino también agudizando la voz como sólo haría una mujer extremadamente refinada que además quisiera ser seductora.

Mientras le miraba a los ojos verdes, se agarró a la mesa y echó su cuerpo hacia delante, hasta dejar sus labios a milímetros de los del moreno, y sonriéndole de manera sexy le dijo…

- ¿Sabes lo malo que tiene ser la mejor amiga de alguien como tú?

- ¿Correr peligro de muerte por haberme acompañado a todas esas batallas contra Voldemort?.- Cuestionó él con una sonrisa en su rostro varonil.

- No…- Dijo ella suavizando la voz y sin dejar de contemplar sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Entonces?

- El no ser una "admiradora" de todas las que antes te perseguían. Porque por haber pasado media vida a tu lado, nos hemos unido tanto que incluso podríamos ser como hermanos. Y los hermanos…no pueden enamorarse, ni tampoco casarse o tener hijos. Tú y yo…no lo somos, pero igualmente nos consideramos familia, y por eso mismo no puedo perseguirte, o piropearte, o incluso…

Dijo deslizando un dedo por su cuello.

- Meterte mano como hicieron con Hermes las locas de Ginny, Lavender y Parvati.

Harry tragó saliva, la sonrisa había desaparecido, y en vez de la diversión que había sentido antes, tenía un montón de hormigas y nervios dentro de su cuerpo, que le hacían sudar frío a pesar de que él no lo tuviera en aquel momento.

- Y la verdad…- Continuó Hermione con su tono y mirada seductores.- Es que me encantaría ser una chica más, para poder robarte un beso, o simplemente gritarte lo bueno que estás, cada vez que te viese por el castillo…

- _"Yo sí que te voy a robar más de un beso como no te apartes ya."_

- Porque lo más curioso de todo, Harry…- Pronunció acariciando su cara con la yema del dedo índice derecho.- Es que tú no eres consciente de lo atractivo que eres.- Entonces se acercó más a sus labios y escuchó claramente el sonido de la aspiración que hizo él al verla tan cerca.- Y lo mejor que tienes…- Añadió mirándolo a los ojos mientras sonreía de medio lado.- Es que eres tan guapo por dentro, como lo eres por fuera.

Diciendo lo último, le besó. No una, sino tres veces, moviendo los labios en los de Harry que estaba tan quieto como una estatua y sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

Hermione se apartó tan lentamente como se había acercado, y mientras le contemplaba sin decir palabra, escuchó los murmullos y sonidos de asombro que estaban empezando a emitir sus compañeros de casa.

Ella los ignoró todos, prefería centrarse en Harry, pero él parecía haberse quedado ido. Estaba de cuerpo presente pero con la mente en otra parte. La castaña se dio cuenta cuando tras llamarle dos veces, él no reaccionó, y terminó de confirmarlo cuando movió una mano delante de sus ojos y ni siquiera parpadeó.

- ¡Pero qué fuerte!.- Dijo Parvati dos asientos más allá de donde estaba Hermione.- ¡Le has dejado idiota!.- Pronunció mirándola.- ¿Tan buena eres, o es que le has parecido horrible y se ha quedado inmóvil del susto?

- Cállate, guarra.- Pronunció la castaña mirándola con más que desagrado.- Tú no eres quién para hablar de besos o de idiotizar a la gente. Violadora en potencia…

- ¿Perdón, cómo has dicho?

- He dicho…que eres una guarra y una violadora en potencia. Al igual que lo es Lavender y también Ginny. Sé perfectamente lo que le hicisteis a Hermes anoche, y no pienses ni por un momento que lo voy a dejar pasar.

Te voy a dar tres minutos para que busques a tu amiga del alma y a la ex novia de mi mejor amigo. Cuando las encuentres, iréis derechitas al despacho de McGonagall y le contaréis todo lo que hicisteis. De no hacerlo…preparaos para sufrir mi ira, porque os aseguro…que será grande y amplia. Sobre todo porque habéis humillado, asustado y agobiado, a una de las personas que estimo.

Hermes es mi amigo de la infancia, y también el único que me conoce tanto como para considerarse "mi otro yo". No permitiré que nadie le cause dolor por mucho que tú y tus amigas pensaseis que lo que hicisteis fue "darle placer".

Entérate de una cosa, Parvati…

Cuando alguien dice "No", es porque no le gusta lo que ve, escucha o le proponen.

Él os dijo claramente que no quería salir con ninguna de vosotras, y que tampoco quería que le tocaseis más, aún así, lo hicisteis. Y también os atrevisteis a inmovilizarle contra la pared, tirar su varita lejos y encima le quitasteis la túnica. Luego os permitisteis el lujo de besarle y tocarle en sitios íntimos. Incluso en la parte más sensible que tiene todo hombre. ¿Y encima te planteas por qué te insulto llamándote guarra o violadora en potencia. Y qué esperas que haga, que te felicite por haber intentado abusar de alguien unido a mí?

- No.- Dijo la novia de Ron preparándose para atacar a Hermione de un momento a otro.- Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo y las otras dos, pero tú no tienes por qué meterte en lo que hagamos con Hermes. Después de todo, él no es tu novio. Además, es mayorcito para resolver sus propios asuntos. Y si de verdad le hubiésemos molestado tanto como tú dices, habría hecho algo para apartarnos incluso con la magia, pero no lo hizo…así que como siempre, estás exagerándolo todo.

- ¡Y una mierda!.- Exclamó Hermione sacando la varita y apuntando con ella al rostro de la mejor amiga de Lavender Brown.- ¡Sólo digo la verdad. Tú y tus amigas estuvisteis a punto de abusar sexualmente de una persona de este colegio, y no te lo voy a permitir, me oyes Parvati, no lo haré. Te cuento tres para que te largues de mi vista antes de que pierda la cordura y te haga algo horrible, porque sinceramente eso es lo que te mereces!

- ¡A mí no me amenaces!.- Dijo la hindú apuntando también al rostro de Hermione.- ¡Y deja ya de meterte tanto en la vida de Hermes igual que lo haces en la de Harry. No eres madre de ninguno de ellos para ser tan controladora como una de verdad. No sé cómo te soportan!

- ¡Cállate, tú no tienes ni idea de por qué soy como soy con ellos. Por última vez Parvati, lárgate!

- ¡No pienso hacerlo. TALLANTALEGRA!

- ¡PROTEGO. RICTUMSEMPRA!

- ¡PROTEGO. INMÓVILUS!

- ¡PROTEGO MÁXIMO!

Ante los ojos atónitos de todo el colegio, un gran escudo dorado y circular se formó alrededor de Hermione, encerrándola en una especie de burbuja que la protegía de cualquier ataque mágico. Ella caminó hasta Parvati, la agarró de su trenza larga y tiró de ella tanto como para sacar a la chica del banco.

La morena chilló, intentó pegar a Hermione pero ella frenó el golpe. Quiso usar la varita y entonces la castaña se la quitó y la tiró lejos, igual que hicieron ellas con la suya la noche anterior cuando la acosaron bajo su forma masculina.

Entonces, la voz de la Gryffindor sonó baja aunque clara tanto para Parvati como para el resto de presentes que miraban atónitos lo sucedido.

- Escúchame bien, puta…La próxima vez que se os ocurra, tanto a ti como a tus dos amiguitas, volver acosar a Hermes o incluso a Harry como solíais hacer en el pasado cuando le perseguíais pidiéndole citas…

Os voy a hacer tanto daño…que pensaréis que os ha pasado por encima una manada de hipogrifos.

- No me das miedo.

- Pues nadie lo diría, estás temblando como un animalillo asustado. Menuda imagen tan patética ofreces de ti misma. Qué pena…seguro que después, ni Ron te encontrará atractiva.

Es una suerte que ahora no esté aquí, si te viera sin ser capaz de reaccionar, quizás te dejaría por considerarte débil…

- Vete a la mierda, Hermione.

- No…- Dijo ella tirándole más de la trenza.- Te vas tú, cerda.- Y tras darle un último tirón, la soltó, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Parvati apoyó las manos para no estrellarse de boca, y mientras veía a Hermione caminar de nuevo hacia su trozo de banco, miró con odio a la castaña y le dijo a voz en grito…

- ¡YO SERÉ PATÉTICA, PERO TÚ ERES UNA POBRE DESGRACIADA QUE NI SIQUIERA TIENE PADRES!

Al oír aquello la prefecta se paró en seco, Parvati siguió gritando.

- ¡UNA AMIGA ME HA DICHO QUE TE OYÓ HABLAR EN EL TREN SOBRE ELLOS. NO SÉ LO QUE OCURRIÓ PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE TE ABANDONARON PORQUE NO TE SOPORTABAN!.

¡QUIÉN IBA A QUERERTE, SÓLO ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA SABELOTODO SOBERBIA Y ORGULLOSA QUE NO SABE VIVIR SI NO CONTROLA TODO Y A TODOS, COMO A TUS QUERIDOS HARRY Y HERMES!. ¡NO SÉ CÓMO ELLOS PUEDEN QUERER TU COMPAÑÍA, O INCLUSO A TI. SI NO VALES NADA COMO PERSONA, HERMIONE!

- Cállate…- Dijo la castaña en un tono bajo que indicaba una tensión enorme.

- ¡Y NO HABLEMOS DEL ATRACTIVO, CARECES DE ÉL. SÓLO EN EL BAILE DE CUARTO AÑO PARECÍAS ACEPTABLE, Y NECESITASTE DOS BOTES DE POCIÓN ALISADORA PARA QUE EL CABELLO PUDIERA ESTAR DECENTE. PERO NI CON EL MAQUILLAJE QUE TE PUSISTE ESTABAS GUAPA. Y SI MENCIONO A TU ACOMPAÑANTE, FUE PEOR TODAVÍA, ERA TAN FEO Y EXTRAÑO COMO TÚ. POR MUY FAMOSO QUE FUESE VÍCTOR NO TENÍA NADA BONITO EN LA CARA. HASTA TENÍA LAS CEJAS JUNTAS!

- Basta Parvati…

- ¡Y LO MEJOR DE TODO…!.- Continuó la chica mientras se ponía en pie.- ¡ES QUE ENTIENDO POR QUÉ RON TE HA DADO DE LADO. SE HA CANSADO DE SOPORTARTE, PORQUE NO EXISTE PERSONA NORMAL QUE TE AGUANTE, HERMIONE GRANGER!

- ¡He dicho basta!

- ¡POR ESO TE DEJARON TUS PADRES, PORQUE NO TE TOLERABAN!

- ¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA PUTA VEZ!.- Exclamó girándose y encarando de nuevo a Parvati, que se quedó muerta de asombro al ver la cara de Hermione.

No es que estuviera furiosa o simplemente molesta, sino que presentaba todo el aspecto de una mujer realmente destrozada.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que bajaban veloces por sus mejillas ahora rojas. Y aquellos mismos ojos que había heredado de su padre…presentaban un color más parecido al caoba que al marrón oscuro que siempre solían tener.

Parvati tragó saliva, y mientras la contemplaba, vio cómo Hermione se acercaba a su persona con una velocidad fuera de lo normal, la agarraba del cuello de la túnica, le metía tres potentes bofetadas y entonces la miraba más con tristeza que con rabia. Tenía tal expresión de aflicción en los ojos, que por un leve momento, Parvati sintió lástima de ella.

- Mis padres no me abandonaron.- Dijo Hermione sin dejar de llorar al mismo tiempo que fijaba su vista en los ojos de la gemela de Padma Patil.- Murieron en un accidente de coche este verano. Un camión los aplastó.

Tú no entenderás lo que te digo porque no eres muggle y no sabes cómo son nuestros medios de transporte. Pero puedes hacerte una idea de lo que les sucedió si te imaginas el tren de Hogwarts pasando por encima de una moto voladora que va bien hasta que se encuentra con ese tren enorme que acaba de descarrilar y se dirige a ella con una velocidad pasmosa.

Ni mi madre ni mi padre tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, lo mejor fue que murieron en el acto y no sufrieron durante horas como suele ocurrir en la mayoría de los accidentes mientras se espera que llegue la ayuda.

¿Quieres saber algo más?. Eran las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y me siento más que orgullosa de haber sido su hija y de que ellos fuesen mis padres.

Yo para ti seré un bicho raro o una mujer que carece de atractivo o cualquier otra cosa que tú consideres femenina o aceptable. Pero para ellos yo era tan guapa y encantadora como una princesa, tan extraordinaria como la más grande de las hechiceras, y tan buena persona como el ángel más puro que pueda existir.

Eso y no lo que tú digas, es lo que cuenta para mí.

Para ser más sincera aún te diré que si yo soy horrible a tus ojos y opinión, tú en la mía eres peor que una mierda humana. No eres nada, Parvati Patil, y vales menos que eso.

Y como vuelvas a decirme algo tan cruel e inhumano como lo que has dicho de mis padres, ten por seguro que te romperé la boca y la jodida cara que tanto aprecias y te empeñas en cuidar para que siga siendo bella.

Si después de agredirte me expulsan del colegio o incluso si me castigan por esta pelea…no me va a afectar ni lo mínimo. Ya no tengo nada que perder, porque lo que más me aterraba que me quitaran, que era también lo que yo más valoraba y quería en el mundo… me lo arrebató un camión descontrolado hace casi dos meses.

Así que no te molestes en hacerme daño, no puedes, Parvati, nadie puede. Porque ya no siento nada, sólo su pérdida.

¿He sido lo suficiente clara para ti?

- Ssí…

- Entonces no tengo más que decir.

Hermione la soltó, y sin dejar de mirar a los presentes, se acercó a la mesa de los profesores y abandonó el Gran Comedor acompañada de McGonagall mientras escuchaba cómo Snape, Flichwick e incluso Hagrid, llamaban tanto a Parvati, como a Lavender y Ginny, que habían entrado al lugar en plena pelea pero no habían hecho algo para intervenir, al igual que el resto de los espectadores, pues se habían quedado impactados por todo lo oído y presenciado.

El otro motivo de que ningún profesor hubiese intervenido, había sido Minerva, quien al ser la directora del colegio y amiga personal de Hermione, les había dicho a sus compañeros que no hicieran nada hasta que ocurriese algo que la castaña no pudiese controlar.

Todo el profesorado obedeció, incluso Snape, que a pesar de la antipatía que siempre había sentido por Hermione, Harry y Ron, conocía las circunstancias de la muerte de los padres de la chica y entendía perfectamente por qué había reaccionado como lo había hecho.

Justo cuando Hermione y Minerva salieron de la estancia, Harry volvió a la Tierra.

Debido a que se había quedado en su propio mundo, no se enteró de lo ocurrido pero cuando empezó a escuchar los murmullos y comentarios que hacían sus compañeros de casa, y vio claramente cómo Luna se acercaba por voluntad propia a la mesa de los profesores y relataba con voz alta y clara todo lo que le hicieron a Hermes las tres chicas de Gryffindor, no tuvo otra reacción más que levantarse y abandonar el Gran Comedor en busca de su mejor amiga.

Tanto para cuestionarle los besos como para saber si se encontraba bien después del enfrentamiento.

* * *

- Tenga querida.- Dijo McGonagall pasándole una taza de tila que había hecho aparecer con su varita.- Bébase esto, la ayudará a calmarse.

- Aún así no me quitará la pena que tengo dentro, señora…

- Lo sé, Hermione. Sólo de usted depende superarla. Y si le sirve de algo…puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite. Sea una charla entre mujeres u otra psicológica como la que tenemos ahora.

- Gracias profesora McGonagall.

- Por favor, querida, ahórrese los formalismos. Ahora estamos solas, puede decirme Minerva si quiere, o incluso tutearme si eso le hace sentir más cómoda…

- No señora, no me siento incómoda por mantener el trato protocolario. A decir verdad no es la formalidad sino su persona. Cuando estoy con usted siempre me encuentro a gusto. Y sobre todo protegida. Igual que me ocurría con mi madre…

- Oh querida…no llore más, se lo suplico…

- Es que no puedo evitarlo. La echo tanto de menos…Y a mi padre también…

Minerva le quitó la taza y la dejó en la mesa. Entonces se acercó hasta Hermione y la abrazó contra su pecho, tocándole el pelo con tanto mimo como solía hacer su verdadera madre.

Poco a poco la castaña se fue tranquilizando, y cuando su jefa de casa escuchó la respiración suave y notó además la ausencia de temblores en su cuerpo, supo que se había dormido.

La directora del colegio y responsable de la casa Gryffindor usó la varita para izar el cuerpo de la castaña en el aire y dejarlo suavemente en la cama.

Durante las dos horas que Hermione estuvo durmiendo, su amiga anciana no se apartó de su lado. Y cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue la mirada amable de McGonagall y la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba cuando las dos estaban juntas.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor ahora?

- Sí señora. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las once y media.

- Dentro de media hora empezará el partido de Harry…

- ¿Le apetece verlo?

- No…pero si falto…me preguntará por qué no estuve ahí. Él sabe que nunca me pierdo un partido suyo…

- Y eso que a usted no le gusta nada el Quidditch…

- Borre esa sonrisa pícara de la cara, profesora, por ahí no van los tiros.

- ¿Y por dónde entonces?

- Sólo en una dirección. La que me llevará al camino de mi salvación…

- Eso no se hará realidad hasta que usted le cuente la verdad sobre la maldición y hasta que él tenga el valor necesario para decirle lo que siente por usted. Y me temo, que llevará su tiempo. Pero usted siempre ha sido una mujer muy paciente, así que no creo que le suponga un problema esperar. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, aunque estoy tan cansada…tanto…que cualquier día perderé el aguante y le diré todo lo que tengo guardado desde mucho antes de que él se fijara en la estúpida de Ginny…

- ¿Es cierto todo lo que usted le dijo a Parvati sobre lo que ella, Ginevra y Lavender, le habían hecho a Hermes?

- Sí señora. La única que no hizo nada malo fue Luna, más bien me salvó de esas guarras…

- ¿La señorita Lovegood salió en su defensa?

- Se enfrentó ella sola a las tres chicas, y si usted la hubiese visto, se habría sentido más que orgullosa de ella a pesar de que no sea una Gryffindor.

- Siempre he sabido que Luna es una chica especial además de extraordinaria, es una pena que esté tan rechazada por todo el mundo.

A menudo la gente no se molesta en ahondar más allá de las simples apariencias. Y suelen rechazar todo lo que encuentran raro o diferente a lo que consideran normal. Pero a veces…cuando nos aventuramos a lo desconocido…descubrimos verdaderos tesoros aunque no sean de oro como los que buscaban los piratas muggles de los cuentos que tanto le gustaban a usted de niña, Hermione.

Y creo, que Luna Lovegood…es uno de esos tesoros que están escondidos durante años, esperando que alguien lo encuentre para abrirlo y descubrir las maravillas que alberga en su interior.

Usted ha sido la afortunada de encontrarlo. No lo pierda…hágame caso. Ella es un tesoro valiosísimo, tanto por ser única y especial, como por la persona tan buena, inteligente y leal que es, hacia quienes estima. Y a usted siempre la ha apreciado mucho, se lo aseguro.

- Lo sé, profesora, la misma Luna me lo dijo anoche. También me prometió no decirle nada a Harry sobre mi maldición. Bueno…tampoco al resto del castillo. ¿Cree usted que cuando él o los demás se enteren, reaccionarán mal?

- ¿Y por qué habrían de enterarse?

- Porque en Hogwarts todo es posible. Y yo no puedo evitar imaginarme algo tan horrible como el hecho de que alguien pueda descubrir mi secreto y pregonarlo por ahí. O peor todavía si se les ocurre desenmascararme en público. Imagínese que me lleven a la fuerza ante la ventana justo cuando el sol se oculte y todo el mundo, Harry incluido, me vea transformarme en Hermes.

Después de eso…y de sufrir los rechazos, burlas y palabras crueles que dirá la gente…¿Cómo cree que encontraré a mi amor verdadero para que se me declare y rompa la maldición?.

No creo que exista un solo hombre en este castillo, dispuesto a quererme cuando todos sepan que soy un "bicho" tan raro como siempre han considerado a Luna.

- Querida Hermione…- Dijo Minerva tocándole la frente con delicadeza.- Deje de preocuparse por cosas que aún no han sucedido. Y si por el contrario llegan a cumplirse…tenga por seguro que yo seré la primera en castigar a quien se atreva a reírse de usted o humillarla por su maldición.

Usted no eligió la Mannight, como tampoco optó por torturar a la señorita Patil, y tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo después de todas las cosas horribles que dijo ella de usted y sus padres.

Aunque eso…no justificaba que usted le tirase de la trenza tanto como para sacarla del banco, pero reconozco que fue digno de ver.

McGonagall se rió un poco, luego volvió a quedarse seria, contemplando a Hermione con una mezcla de cariño y melancolía.

- La verdad es que usted se parece tanto a mí cuando yo era joven…

- ¿En serio?

- Sí…

Yo también era muy impulsiva cuando me enfadaba. Y podía tirar de los pelos de cualquiera que me hubiese ofendido, aunque normalmente prefería usar la magia para castigarles. Después de todo siempre era más efectivo y rápido, todo sea dicho...

- Es usted una mujer asombrosa y fuera de lo común, profesora McGonagall.

- No querida, sólo soy alguien que ha vivido mucho. Pero usted sí que entra en lo que me ha dicho. Y añadiría también que es hermosísima tanto por fuera, como por dentro.

- De…¿De verdad lo cree?

- Sí querida, cualquiera que la conozca y tenga la suerte de ser su amiga como yo…podrá decirle lo mismo. Porque conocerla, es quererla, Hermione.

- Oh…yo…yo…¡Gracias!.- Pronunció echándose en el pecho de Minerva, llorando copiosamente.- ¡Muchísimas gracias. Hacía tanto que nadie me decía algo tan bonito como eso!

- La gente es mala, Hermione, cruel…y desagradecida. Pero existen personas buenas como Harry y la señorita Lovegood, que siempre estarán con usted, y le aseguro, que tanto ellos como yo misma…procuraremos la manera de hacerle sentirse querida todo el tiempo que pueda compartir con nosotros.

- Gracias señora, muchísimas gracias…

- De nada. ¿Le gustaría dormir otro poco, quiere que le aplique un desmaius?

- No será necesario. Me encuentro mucho mejor. Sólo quiero irme a mi cuarto, aunque sería mejor presenciar el partido. No tengo ganas de buscar excusas para que Harry entienda por qué no he ido a verle.

- Siempre puede decirle la verdad, que estaba conmigo…

- Eso se lo digo cada vez que yo desaparezco y Hermes toma el control. Y le sienta fatal no verme durante la noche. Creo que hasta le da rabia que usted pueda estar conmigo, y él no.

- Ummm…interesante…

- ¿Ah sí?

- Desde luego. Un simple amigo no tiene por qué molestarse por no ver a su amiga durante la noche. Cuando de todos es sabido que está con ella toda la mañana y la tarde.

Es más, él necesitaría tiempo a solas para hacer lo que quisiera sin la presencia de su amiga, como tontear con las chicas, por ejemplo. O jugar al Quidditch durante horas, o explorar bajo su capa invisible…

En fin…lo que intento decir es que cualquier persona necesita tiempo para sí mismo en algún momento del día. Y si su mejor amigo no lo aprovecha cuando no está con su apariencia femenina es porque no quiere separarse de usted más que para dormir. Y me apostaría el castillo entero a que si los chicos y las chicas no durmiesen en habitaciones distintas, hasta sería capaz de compartir su cama, querida.

- ¿No está exagerando un poco?

- Al contrario, estoy siendo muy exacta. Además…¿No recuerda usted que ayer me dijo que él se metió en su cama sin que usted le hubiera dado permiso?

- Sí pero…él dijo que fue para disculparse….Aunque eso no explica que estuviera a mi lado cuando desperté…

- ¿No lo ve, Hermione?. La cuestión es bien simple…

- Ilústreme.

- Es muy probable que el señor Potter esté enamorado de usted, pero estoy segura que aún no se ha dado cuenta. Y por la cara que me está usted poniendo ahora, está claro que por sí misma tampoco lo había notado. Pero yo sí lo he hecho, entre otras cosas porque llevo los años suficientes en este colegio como para haber visto más de un tipo de enamoramiento.

Además…él se parece mucho a su padre, aunque no en el gusto por las bromas pesadas. Pero estoy segura que será igual de pasional, atento y cariñoso, que lo fue James con Lily.

- Harry…¿Cariñoso?

- Eso he dicho.

- ¿Y pasional?

- Sí…

- ¿Y atento?. Bueno…atento sí sé que es, pero las otras dos cosas…sinceramente lo dudo. Siempre se ha quedado estático del susto cuando alguien le ha tocado un pelo sin él esperarlo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo haciendo el amor con una mujer aunque no sea yo. Para mí…que el simple hecho de que ella pueda quitarle la ropa le va a provocar más de un ataque de nervios.

- Quizás durante los primeros minutos, luego lo aceptará y reaccionará como cualquier chico normal.

- ¿Comiéndose a besos a la afortunada que él elija como su pareja?

- Por supuesto. Después de todo…es un hombre. Y ninguno es indiferente al sexo cuando está con la mujer que ama.

- Pero él no me ama, profesora. Ni siquiera se atreve a decirme que le gusto.

- Lo hará, querida, y cuando pase el tiempo que necesite para ver por sí mismo lo que yo noto con sólo fijarme en cómo la mira…verá que su sueño de que sea él quien rompa la maldición ya no será una simple ilusión.

- Sí claro, y luego como en los cuentos…comeremos perdices y seremos felices. ¿No?

- Efectivamente. Y dentro de unos años, unos pequeñines igualitos a ustedes, vendrán a este colegio para ser unos magos y brujas tan admirables y respetados como lo han sido siempre sus padres.

- Eso sería estupendo, profesora. Pero no creo que se haga realidad.

Usted me dice esas cosas porque intenta animarme, y yo lo aprecio, de verdad, pero no quiero creerlas. Si me ilusiono con esa simple idea de que él y yo seamos una parejita feliz junto a un matrimonio perfecto y luego, por lo que sea, no se cumple…

Creo que se me partirá el corazón. Y mis padres vendrán a por mí antes de lo que se supone que deberían hacerlo.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Tuve un sueño con ellos donde me dijeron que cuando me llegase la hora de morir, vendrían a por mí.

- ¿Y usted piensa que si Harry no es el destinado a ser su pareja, usted se morirá del disgusto?

- No señora. Más bien creo que si me ilusiono mucho con él y luego no se hace realidad, se me partirá el corazón por culpa de la decepción. Y créame cuando le digo, que ya hace tiempo que lo tengo roto. Ni siquiera sé cómo sigo respirando…

Una parte de mí, la más mía, murió en el momento en que vi el coche destrozado de mis padres.

Ellos lo eran todo para mí. ¿Entiende?. Y sin ellos a mi lado simplemente no soy yo al cien por cien. Y si a eso le unimos que ahora tengo dos cuerpos y que ello me obliga a fingir ser dos personas distintas y que eso es cansado además de difícil, comprenderá por qué digo que hace mucho no soy yo al cien por cien.

- La entiendo, señorita Granger, perfectamente. Pero usted no debe pensar así de pesimista.

Aún le queda mucha vida por delante, Hermione, y si por lo que sea no termina unida a la de Harry, siempre le quedará la compañía de Luna unida a la mía.

Sé que echa terriblemente de menos a sus padres y el hogar que tenía con ellos, pero no piense que está sola, porque no es cierto. Yo estoy aquí, y siempre lo estaré. Y este castillo, o cualquier otro lugar donde yo habite…siempre será su casa y por lo tanto será bienvenida.

- Gracias señora…de corazón, gracias…

- De nada preciosa.- McGonagall le dio un beso en la frente, Hermione la abrazó con cariño, y la anciana profesora se limitó a cobijarla hasta que la castaña decidió separarse.

- Ahora sí que estoy bien.- Dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco.- Y todo se lo debo a usted.

- Es un honor, señorita Granger. Cuando quiera, aquí me tiene.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya al partido de Quidditch?

- Por supuesto. Aunque antes de marchar debo decirle que tendré que castigarla por haber agredido a la señorita Patil.

Personalmente le diré que no lo haría sino fuese la directora y estuviese obligada a cumplir las normas. Pero a pesar de que a veces no me guste, lo soy, y por ese motivo y no otro, debo imponerle un castigo. Dígame qué le gustaría.

- ¿Tengo que elegirlo yo?

- Normalmente no sería así pero como estamos solas y nadie nos oye…haremos trampa.- McGonagall sonrió de manera traviesa guiñándole un ojo. Hermione también sonrió un poquito.

- Decido no ver el Quidditch.

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

- Más de una. Recuerdo que el año pasado, cuando Harry ganó aquel partido, estaba tan eufórico que le dio a Ginny un morreo impresionante delante de toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Y sabiendo como sé, gracias a mi apariencia de Hermes, que Hermione le gusta, no me extrañaría nada que hiciera lo mismo conmigo una vez que ganara, yHarry siempre gana.

La verdad es que no me gustaría ser besada delante de todo el colegio cuando él no tiene el valor de decirme algo tan simple como "Me gustas, Hermione".

Y desde luego no le consentiré que me bese como hizo en la habitación de la lujuria, si luego no tiene lo que hay que tener para ser absolutamente sincero conmigo.

Yo no soy Ginny, y no toleraré que me trate igual que a ella. Quizás a la hermana de Ron le valió el morreo y ese "tenemos que hablar" que le soltó después de besarla, pero conmigo eso no vale. Tiene que ser al revés. Primero que hable, luego que actúe.

Por todo eso y no otro motivo, no quiero estar presente en el partido. ¿Me entiende?

- Sí Hermione. Pero como soy yo quien la castiga, la obligaré a asistir aunque usted no quiera. Quizás las cosas cambien a su favor. A lo mejor Harry sí le dice algo antes de besarla delante de todo el mundo. Cosa que por otra parte sería objeto de riña por dar un mal ejemplo de "conducta poco decorosa". Pero bueno, entiendo que esas cosas son normales en cualquier adolescente o adulto joven como son ustedes dos.

- Y si no me castiga con lo del Quidditch…¿con qué lo hará?

- ¿Qué le parece con prohibirle salir del castillo y confinarla en la biblioteca haciendo lo que más le gusta cuando usted no tenga ninguna obligación de prefecta?

- Opino que es una idea estupenda, profesora. ¿Y cuando anochezca, qué excusa pondrá usted?

- La de siempre, que está cumpliendo con órdenes mías y por eso no puede estar a la vista de los estudiantes. No creo que la gente lo ponga en duda, ya están más que acostumbrados a no verla hasta la mañana siguiente.

- ¿Ha descubierto algo más sobre la Mannight?

- Por el momento no. Pero la señora Pince ha recibido un libro nuevo sobre las maldiciones. Las Rumanas están incluidas. Puede que ahí encuentre algo que le sirva, Hermione. Por eso he preferido castigarla a estar en la biblioteca durante su tiempo libre.

- Gracias, profesora McGonagall. La aprecio mucho…

- Yo a usted también, querida. ¿Nos vamos a ver a Harry?

Hermione asintió, y agarrada de una mano de su profesora favorita, abandonó el despacho.

* * *

Justo al salir y cerrar la puerta, se encontraron con Potter y Luna. Los cuales, estaban a pocos pasos del umbral.

McGonagall, fue la primera en hablar, haciéndolo en voz baja.

- ¿Quiere que me quede, señorita Granger?

- No señora, puedo afrontar esto sola. Adelántese usted, cuando haya escuchado lo que quieran decirme le daré alcance.

- De acuerdo querida, nos veremos en la tribuna.

Cuando perdió de vista a la profesora, la Ravenclaw se acercó hasta Hermione, encerrándola en un poderoso abrazo que por poco le corta la respiración.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Escuchó Harry que le dijo la rubia a su mejor amiga.

- No mucho, pero más calmada que en el desayuno sí.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

- No, McGonagall me espera. He de ir con ella.

- Luna…- Pronunció Harry mirándola a los ojos celestes.- Hazme el favor de dejarme solo con Hermione, tengo que hablar con ella.

- Ahora no.- Dijo la castaña enfocándole con sus ojos marrones.- Primero porque no me encuentro con el ánimo necesario y segundo porque tienes que jugar el partido.

Por una vez en su vida, Harry Potter decidió dejar de lado su pasión por el Quidditch y centrarse en su mejor amiga. Y cuando Hermione escuchó aquél…

- Al partido que le den por culo, tú eres más importante.

Supo que él se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella.

- Luna me ha contado lo sucedido con Parvati durante el desayuno, necesito saber si estás bien. O si necesitas que le rompa la cara o incluso la varita si me pongo serio de verdad.

- No digas tonterías, Harry.

- De tonterías nada. Ella te hizo daño, gritó cosas horribles delante de todo Hogwarts, e incluso te hizo llorar. No pienso consentir que se quede sin castigo. Me da igual que sea una chica, si tengo que partirle los brazos y las piernas, lo haré.

- Agradezco ese arranque heroico y protector que te acaba de dar, pero no lo necesito. Sólo quiero irme de aquí. Por favor, dejadme marchar…

- Pero Hermione…

- Harry…- Dijo Luna colocándose delante de sus ojos verdes.- Ya la has oído. Quiere irse. Si de verdad te consideras su amigo respetarás su deseo.

- Es que yo…necesito hablar con ella, tengo que saber una cosa que sólo Hermione puede responder.

- Si te estás refiriendo a los besos que te di durante el desayuno…- Intervino la castaña mirándole de lleno.- Debo decirte que lo hice porque me apetecía.

Fue una especie de juego para mí. Como un tonteo.

Por supuesto no pretendía ofenderte o cualquier otra cosa negativa. Simplemente lo hice como un impulso, algo que me vino de repente y por lo que me quise dejar llevar. Ya sé que no es muy normal en mí dejarme llevar por los impulsos como sí suele ocurrir contigo. Pero así fue, Harry, y eso es lo único que debes saber por el momento.

- Entonces hay más que no me has dicho.

- Tal y como he dicho antes, ahora no me siento con el ánimo de hablar de eso. Además, McGonagall me ha castigado a ver el partido, y no podrá empezar sin ti. Así que vete.

- Luna…- Dijo Harry mirando a la rubia y apartándola un poco de donde estaba Hermione.- Ya que no quiere hablar conmigo, espero que sí lo haga contigo. Tú dijiste que anoche os hicisteis amigas como recompensa por haber ayudado a Hermes. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- Ya que las dos sois chicas, doy por hecho que Hermione se sentirá más cómoda contigo al hablar de sus sentimientos. Espero que consigas que se abra más de lo que ha hecho conmigo. Y si no es mucho pedir, luego me lo cuentas. Necesito saber qué puedo hacer y qué no, para acercarme a ella. Es muy importante para mí. No quiero que siga levantando el muro que acaba de poner entre los dos. ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente, Harry. No te preocupes, haré lo posible por ser útil tanto para ti como para Hermione.

- Gracias. Nos veremos después del partido.

Nada más salir Potter del lugar, la rubia miró a la Gryffindor y le dijo con la sonrisa dulce que tanto la caracterizaba…

- Ahora estamos solas. ¿Te apetece hablar o prefieres que te abrace mientras lloras?. Puedo ver que hay lágrimas contenidas en esos ojos marrones.

Hermione no contestó con palabras, sino con acciones.

En el momento en que vio a Luna abrir sus brazos, se refugió en ellos. Llorando todo lo que necesitó hasta poder calmarse.

Luna no pronunció palabra, ni siquiera las típicas "Tranquila, todo irá bien" que se solían decir cuando querías consolar a alguien.

Simplemente se limitó a sostenerla y respetar su dolor. Porque sabía por experiencia propia, que cuando alguien sufría tanto como lo estaba haciendo Hermione en aquellos momentos, ninguna palabra por muy bienintencionada que pudiese ser, podía consolarte.

Cuando la prefecta sintió que había llorado lo suficiente, se apartó de Luna, le dio las gracias y le propuso ir al partido.

La rubia sólo respondió con una pregunta.

- ¿Te encuentras en condiciones de verlo?. Aunque pueda ganar Harry y con ello alegrarte dudo mucho que se te pase la pena que tienes ahora. Yo creo que lo mejor para ti sería dormir un poco, o hacer algo que te relajase lo suficiente como para quedarte tranquila. Lo necesitas Hermione, estás muy tensa.

- Por mucho que me apetezca desaparecer durante un rato, no puedo Luna. Minerva me ha castigado asistiendo al partido y si no aparezco seguramente se enfadará conmigo y eso es lo último que quiero. Así que sólo me queda la opción de asistir. Ya me preocuparé luego de irme una vez que haya terminado. Además, no creo que Harry me eche de menos. Cada vez que gana Gryffindor el equipo se lo lleva por ahí para celebrarlo.

- ¿Cómo el año pasado, verdad, cuando lo hicieron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor?

- En efecto.

- Entonces no te costará trabajo esconderte todo lo que quieras hasta la puesta de sol. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Sí. Gracias por preocuparte.

- Es lo que hacen los amigos. ¿No?. Y yo lo soy de ti…

- Claro que sí…

- ¿Puedo agarrarte la mano mientras caminamos al estadio?. Me hace ilusión…

- Por supuesto Luna, hazlo cada vez que te apetezca.

- Gracias Hermione. Eres un cielo.- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y vio cómo la castaña sonreía de manera tímida pero a la vez bonita.

Mientras caminaba agarrada a la rubia, la prefecta pensó en muchas cosas que tenían relación con Harry, Hermes, lo ocurrido con Parvati y la charla con McGonagall.

Centrándose en eso último, sintió que la profesora había tenido razón en muchísimas cosas de las que había dicho, pero sobre todo en una concreta acerca de Luna.

"_Luna Lovegood…es uno de esos tesoros que están escondidos durante años, esperando que alguien lo encuentre para abrirlo y descubrir las maravillas que alberga en su interior._

_Usted ha sido la afortunada de encontrarlo. No lo pierda…hágame caso. Ella es un tesoro valiosísimo, tanto por ser única y especial, como por la persona tan buena, inteligente y leal que es, hacia quienes estima. Y a usted siempre la ha apreciado mucho, se lo aseguro."_

Después de escuchar la manera tan bonita y tierna con que la había llamado cielo, y notar el cariño que había puesto en el simple hecho de agarrar su mano unido al respeto que había mostrado hacia su persona para pedirle permiso…

Hermione creyó en las palabras de McGonagall y pensó que efectivamente, había encontrado un tesoro. Y como tal, lo cuidaría y protegería para no perderlo jamás.

* * *

- ¡Bienvenidos al partido Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor!.- Gritó por el altavoz el nuevo comentarista que sustituía a Neil Jordan desde que éste terminó Hogwarts.- ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a los jugadores!

Todo el colegio obedeció, y entre gritos de ánimo, vieron cómo salían del vestuario y se izaban en el aire con sus escobas.

Una hora y media después de comenzar el juego, tal y como Hermione le dijo a McGonagall, Gryffindor ganó en el instante en que Harry atrapó la snitch.

Todo el colegio menos Slytherin, aplaudió lleno de júbilo, incluso la castaña lo hizo.

Ver la cara alegre de su mejor amigo mostrando con orgullo la pelotita alada la llevó a olvidar durante unos instantes, su tristeza.

De repente se dio cuenta que él buscaba algo con la mirada, y cuando sus ojos verdes se detuvieron frente a ella, Hermione se percató del objeto de su búsqueda.

Ella ya no fue capaz de gritar "¡Enhorabuena, Harry!" como hacían el resto de sus compañeros. Porque en el momento en que vio la escoba de él acercarse hasta donde estaba ella, se le fue la voz de repente. Más su mutismo por los nervios se acrecentó cuando vio cómo Harry se quedaba flotando frente a ella, y sin decirle ni una palabra, la abrazaba con fuerza y entonces se separaba para besarla en los labios.

Los gritos de júbilo aumentaron cuando los presentes vieron aquella muestra de afecto, pero la alegría para ambos duró poco, porque de repente, los compañeros del equipo de Harry tiraron de las ramas de su escoba y le apartaron de Hermione. Quien se quedó atónita mientras le veía alejarse de ella sin que él quisiera. Pues escuchó claramente cómo el moreno protestaba pidiendo que le soltaran.

La castaña no quiso dar lugar a que él se liberase y pudiese besarla de nuevo.

Le había ocurrido lo que ella no quería que pasara. Él la había besado delante de todo el mundo sin decirle ni una palabra. Ni siquiera ese "tenemos que hablar" que le soltó a Ginny el año anterior.

Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar delante de todo Hogwarts, pero no lo hizo, porque Minerva la agarró de un brazo y se la llevó fuera de la vista de los presentes antes de que alguien se diese cuenta.

Cobijadas bajo las escaleras que accedían a la tribuna, la profesora McGonagall abrazaba a su alumna favorita mientras ella por segunda vez en el día, rompía a llorar en su pecho.

Minerva no quiso decir nada para consolarla, pues al igual que hizo Luna, prefirió ser muda con las palabras y expresiva con el cuerpo.

Cuando Hermione logró calmarse sólo fue capaz de decirle una cosa a su amiga anciana.

- Por favor, sáqueme de aquí.

La jefa de la casa Gryffindor asintió, y después de convocar a su escoba voladora, montó a Hermione delante de ella, la agarró de la cintura y salió volando hacia la habitación de la prefecta. Donde se detuvo flotando cuando divisó la ventana.

Una vez dentro de la estancia, la obligó a acostarse.

Hermione no quiso negarse, sabía que necesitaba un descanso. Lo que llevaba de día había sido agotador para ella, sobre todo psicológicamente. Y después del arranque besucón de Harry no es que se sintiese agotada sino más bien completamente ida.

Mientras escuchaba cómo McGonagall le deseaba un buen descanso y sentía el beso en la frente que ella le dio tras arroparla, la castaña cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por el sueño.

* * *

La celebración duró tres horas. Ningún Gryffindor fue al Gran Comedor para almorzar sino que improvisaron la comida en la Sala Común de su casa.

Al ser mayores de edad, los chicos de séptimo hicieron lo propio de los adultos, sacar alcohol y beber todo lo que quisieron.

Las botellas de wisky de fuego que hicieron aparecer pronto se vaciaron, y hasta Neville que siempre había sido tímido, perdió la vergüenza y se puso a cantar el himno de Gryffindor con toda la potencia que le permitía su garganta.

Otros como Ron, Seamus y Dean Thomas, prefirieron bailar como solían hacer los elfos domésticos cuando celebraban algo. Dando saltitos y pronunciando gritos de júbilo.

Harry sin embargo no fue capaz de unirse, porque después de los cinco vasos de wisky que le hicieron beber, se pilló tal borrachera, que se cayó redondo al suelo.

Luna fue quien le levantó, pues había ido con él a la Sala Común al igual que habían hecho otros amigos de los Gryffindor.

Con ayuda de su magia, lo llevó al dormitorio masculino y lo dejó en su cama. Después de cerrar la puerta, se fue a ver a Hermione.

Cuando llevaba la mitad del camino se encontró con McGonagall, quien le informó de que la castaña dormía por orden de ella.

La Ravenclaw dio las gracias por la información y se fue a la biblioteca para investigar más sobre la Mannight tras oír por boca de la propia Minerva, que habían recibido un libro nuevo sobre las maldiciones.

Harry despertó una hora antes de la cena. Aún era de día. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que tenía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

Intentó salir de la cama pero no fue capaz ni de sentarse sino que se cayó al suelo igual que cuando Hermione despertó y al verle a su lado le empujó hasta tirarle fuera del lecho.

Gateando sobre la piedra entró en el cuarto de baño y tras apoyar sus manos en el inodoro, echó todo lo que quiso expulsar su intestino.

Cuando se sintió capaz de moverse, logró levantarse y acercarse hasta el lavabo. Donde se lavó los dientes y la cara.

Sabía perfectamente que los efectos del alcohol no se habían ido del todo, pero como ya no se encontraba tan mal, decidió buscar a Hermione y tener la charla que no pudo antes de que empezara el partido.

Debido a que jamás se había pillado una borrachera como la que tenía en aquel momento, no podía ni suponer ni por un instante el poder desinhibitorio tan grande que tenía el alcohol. Y cuando llegó a la puerta de Hermione, y llamó pidiendo paso, le dio igual que ella no contestase sino que optó por entrar en su habitación sin importarle para nada el hecho de que su mejor amiga pudiese seguir sin querer hablar con él.

Lo único que tenía en mente Harry Potter en aquel momento, era el recuerdo de los besos que tanto él como ella se habían dado en lo que llevaban de día. Primero los que ella le dio en el desayuno, y luego los que él le obsequió tras ganar el partido.

Al cerrar la puerta y acercarse a su cama la vio completamente dormida.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Desde que la vio así el día anterior, pensó que no había visto algo tan bello como la imagen que presentaba Hermione con los ojos cerrados y el cabello castaño extendido por la almohada.

Sin dudarlo un segundo se tumbó a su lado, ladeándola lo suficiente hasta que la tuvo de cara a él, la llamó con suavidad hasta que consiguió despertarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Cuestionó ella una vez que sus ojos enfocaron los de Harry.

- Quería verte.- Dijo con una risilla algo tonta.- Tenía unas ganas tremendas de hablar contigo. Quiero más detalles de por qué me besaste esta mañana. Y no me iré hasta que me los des.

- No pienso hablar de eso. Además, en su momento te dije que no me sentía con ánimos para hablar de este tema. Y por otra parte…estás borracho perdido, apestas a alcohol, y no mantendré una conversación contigo en estas circunstancias. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es regresar a tu cuarto y darte una ducha para despejarte.

Luego ve a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey te de una buena aspirina que te quite el dolor de cabeza que te entrará dentro de un rato. Y entonces…cuando vuelvas a tu estado normal y seas capaz de hablar bien e incluso de razonar adecuadamente…me buscas y charlamos. Porque yo también quiero hablar seriamente contigo, pero no lo haré mientras estés bajo el influjo del wisky de fuego.

- Pues si no quieres hablar conmigo al menos bésame.- Dijo sonriendo como un auténtico idiota.

- De eso nada.- Añadió Hermione completamente seria.- Estás como una cuba, Harry, y seguro que cuando se te pase la borrachera no te acordarás de nada de lo que hayas hecho o dicho, y yo desde luego no pienso recordártelo cuando estés sobrio. Hazme caso y lárgate. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- Te equivocas.- Dijo el moreno acercándose a los labios de Hermione.-Lo mejor que puedo hacer es besarte hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas ni para moverme.

Y antes de que ella replicase algo más, él se apoderó de su boca, y al igual que ocurrió en la habitación dorada, Hermione se dejó hacer porque estaba enamorada, y le encantaba que la besara a pesar de que él no tuviese el valor de decirle a la cara "me gustas".

Pero esta vez, fue distinto a la de la habitación de la lujuria, porque tras unos minutos besándola, Harry sintió que todo le daba igual y que le importaba un pepino que Hermione pudiese rechazarle. Así que…tras apartarse de ella lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos, le dijo contemplando sus orbes marrones…

- Me gustas mucho, Hermione.- Entonces le dio otro beso y de nuevo se apartó para decir…- ¡Y además estás muy buena!

Al oír lo último, ella abrió tanto los ojos, que él soltó una carcajada, pero eso no le impidió seguir besándola todo lo que quiso. Y de nuevo Hermione se dejó hacer mientras pensaba si estaría bien devolverle los besos cuando lo más probable sería que él no se acordase de nada cuando se le pasara la borrachera.

Pero cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Harry, dejó de plantearse las cosas, y cuando él le dijo otra vez "¡Qué buena estás, Hermione!" sonriéndole como un idiota, no tuvo otra reacción más que sonreír, responderle "tú también estás muy bueno" y besarle todo lo que le apeteció, como había hecho Harry.

Quien estaba alucinando en colores del simple hecho de que tanto él como ella, estuvieran besándose en una cama y que Hermione no hubiese hecho nada para apartarle como sí hizo el día anterior cuando le tiró al suelo.

Porque de hecho, Harry se había colocado encima de ella, y además de besarla sin descanso, había empezado a acariciarla. Y Hermione no pudo evitar recordar ese arranque pasional que le había dado a él en la habitación de la lujuria, y tuvo que reconocerse así misma que Minerva había tenido razón cuando dijo que Potter sería pasional además de cariñoso y atento.

Cariñoso no lo estaba siendo ahora, pero pasional desde luego que sí, no sólo por la forma de besarla, sino porque también estaba tocándola por todas partes, incluso en las íntimas, como los senos.

Hermione suspiró, y eso a Harry le gustó, porque intensificó tanto los besos como los tocamientos, y cuando empezó a quitarse todo, hasta que se quedó en ropa interior, a su mejor amiga le dio igual hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar él, porque ella le pondría freno si no estaba de acuerdo en lo que Harry quisiera hacer.

Pero por el momento, no se planteó otra cosa más que imitarle y quitarse todo lo necesario hasta quedarse en las braguitas tipo shorts que se había puesto aquella mañana y el sujetador de encaje negro que su madre le había regalado por navidad el año anterior.

- Wow…- Dijo Harry al contemplar la prenda.- Qué sexy…¡hip!

Hermione se rió un poco al escucharle hipar, pero a él le dio igual. Volvió a besarla y tocarla por todas partes, y cuando ella escuchó aquel sincero "jamás he hecho el amor, pero quiero hacerlo contigo ahora", sintió que había llegado el momento de poner fin a aquello. Porque ella no estaba dispuesta a perder la virginidad con un hombre borracho, por muy enamorada que estuviera de él.

Apartándole de ella, se sentó en la cama y le dijo mirándole a los ojos verdes…

- Todo lo que has hecho ha estado bien, pero no podemos seguir y mucho menos hacer lo que quieres.

- ¿Por qué?.- Quiso saber él con esa expresión atolondrada pero encantadora que tenía desde hacía rato.

- Porque el sexo, Harry, es algo serio e importante. Al menos para mí. Y desde luego no pienso llevarlo a cabo si no sientes algo más fuerte por mí, que una mera atracción.

En verdad te agradezco que me dijeras que te gusto, y quiero dejarte claro que tú también me gustas mucho, pero si quieres que me acueste contigo, no voy a conformarme con un simple "me gustas mucho, Hermione" o "estás muy buena". Eso está bien para tontear un poquito pero no para dar un paso que yo considero importantísimo.

Si quieres intimar conmigo de esa manera, necesito saber cuáles son tus sentimientos, Harry, los de verdad. Y si por lo que sea no estás seguro de qué sientes, entonces es mejor que te vayas de mi habitación ahora y no vuelvas a buscarme hasta que te hayas comido la cabeza lo suficiente como para aclararte. Porque si no lo haces, y continúas con esta seducción sin decirme lo que espero oír…no creas que participaré como antes, porque más bien me enfadaré mucho contigo.

Y de verdad no estoy de humor para pelearme contigo y tampoco tengo ganas. He pasado por una mañana realmente dura, Harry, y tú me has hecho sentir genial con todo lo que has hecho antes, incluso cuando me besaste delante de todo el colegio, pero también te digo que no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo por muy contento que estés al haber ganado un partido.

Yo no soy Ginny, Harry, que te quede claro. Y no quiero que te comportes conmigo como solías hacerlo con ella. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí.- Dijo sin abandonar la sonrisa ni la expresión tonta que tenía en la cara desde hacía rato.- Pero yo no te besé porque quisiera hacerte lo mismo que a Ginny.

Lo hice porque me apetecía. Es como tú dijiste después de lo del desayuno. Me dejé llevar por un impulso, y no hace falta que le des más vueltas, Hermione. No todo lo que hacemos las personas ha de ser analizado al milímetro. Ése es tu problema, siempre lo analizas todo, y no siempre hay que hacerlo. A veces es mejor dejarse llevar sin más…

Él quiso besarla otra vez, pero Hermione le frenó.

- Harry, estoy siendo seria. Haz el favor de serlo tú también. Dime sinceramente qué es lo que sientes por mí.

- ¿Además de una atracción enorme?.- Pronunció comiéndosela con los ojos.- Un deseo tremendo de hacer contigo lo que jamás he hecho con ninguna otra chica. Pero sobre todo, quiero ser el único que te haga suspirar como antes.

De repente se le tiró encima, haciéndola caer en la cama. Hermione se encontró bajo Harry recibiendo un montón de besos y caricias que la hicieron pensar que perdería la cabeza de un momento a otro. Sobre todo cuando él comenzó a decirle cosas sexys y bonitas a uno de sus oídos a la vez que seguía tocándola y acariciándola por donde le daba la gana sin que ella se lo impidiera en ningún momento.

Cuando escuchó aquel…

- Dios, Hermione…no puedes hacerte una idea de lo muchísimo que te deseo…

Y notó la manera en que la besaba, completamente distinta a como lo había hecho hasta esas palabras concretas, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Porque Harry lo había dicho no sólo con sensualidad sino con una sinceridad como ella jamás antes le había notado.

Hermione también le deseaba, pero no quería dejarse llevar por la tentación, porque ella siempre había creído que hacer el amor no era un simple acto sexual sino una forma de demostrar a la pareja lo mucho que la querías, y Harry no le había dicho que la quisiera más que como una amiga, y aunque estuviera enamoradísima de él, no le permitiría amarla físicamente hasta estar segura de que también lo hacía sentimentalmente.

Por segunda vez aquella tarde, ella le apartó lo suficiente para que él pudiese mirarla a los ojos y viese que estaba siendo sincera cuando le dijo…

- Quieto, Harry. No podemos hacer esto, al menos yo. Ya te lo he dicho antes, no daré ese paso contigo hasta que me digas lo que sientes por mí.

- Pero si ya te lo he dicho.- Dijo el moreno sonriente.- Me gustas un montón y quiero hacer el amor contigo por eso mismo, porque me gustas…

Hermione se enfadó, frustrada de que él no fuese capaz de entender lo importante que era para ella lo que intentaba decirle.

De nuevo, mirándole a los ojos verdes, pronunció con seriedad…

- Puede que para ti sea suficiente con sentirte atraído por mí para querer sexo conmigo, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Y no te permitiré volver a besarme o tocarme hasta que me tomes lo suficientemente en serio como para no tratarme con frivolidad. Entérate de una vez, Harry, yo no soy un juguete que puedas usar a tu antojo. Soy una persona, tengo sentimientos, y ahora mismo están hechos mierda por tu culpa. Así que apártate de mí y vete, ahora no quiero verte.

Él no se movió, y ella lloró, empujándole lo suficiente hasta que consiguió quitárselo de encima.

Harry se quedó quieto mirándola con atención. No entendía por qué se había alterado de repente y mucho menos por qué lloraba.

Su estado no le permitía pensar con claridad y mucho menos ver las cosas de manera objetiva.

Lo único que sentía claramente era que ella le gustaba toneladas y que la deseaba más todavía. Porque a pesar de no saber si estaba enamorado, sí notaba lo que había oído otras veces de lo que solían decir los chicos, sobre lo que sentían cuando estaban con una chica que les gustaba mucho. Deseo, uno enorme, y eso era lo que desde hacía rato sentía por Hermione.

Decidido a conseguir que ella consintiese en ser besada otra vez, Potter se acercó a Hermione lo suficiente como para poder tocarla. Y cuando estaba a punto de colocarse encima de ella como antes, ocurrió algo que le dejó mudo de la impresión.

Los últimos rayos solares del atardecer desaparecieron dando paso a la noche. Y cuando la luz de la luna iluminó tanto el cuerpo como la cara aún llorosa de Hermione, su figura femenina desapareció dando lugar a una masculina que Harry conocía bien.

- ¡Hermes!.- Dijo él dejando caer la mandíbula de la impresión.- ¡Ttú eres Hermes!.- Añadió completamente asombrado.- ¡Ppero cómo es posible!

- Porque estoy maldita.- Respondió Hermione aún llorando.- Quería decírtelo, necesitaba desesperadamente decírtelo, pero me daba miedo por la reacción que podrías tener.

Harry no añadió nada esa vez, estaba completamente alucinado, y cuando ella quiso acercarse para tocarle, su reacción fue saltar de la impresión, retrocediendo lo bastante como para escapar de su alcance. Eso hizo que Hermione llorase más todavía.

- No te alejes de mí Harry, por favor no me rechaces…- Suplicó ella intentando acercarse nuevamente a él.- Sólo tú puedes curarme.

- De qué estás hablando.- Logró decir antes de retroceder otro poco.

- La única manera de que la maldición desaparezca, es encontrar a mi amor verdadero y que él se me declare sin importarle mi apariencia.

- ¿Y crees que soy yo?.- Preguntó con claro miedo en su voz.

- Tienes que ser tú.- Dijo Hermione liberando más lágrimas.- Eres el único hombre al que amo de verdad.- Entonces saltó hacia delante, derribándole sobre la cama y tras colocarse encima de él, le besó en los labios.

Ella cerró los ojos, dándole más besos, diciéndole que lo quería más que a nada en el mundo, y cuando decidió apartarse al notar que él no correspondía, se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y tras llamarle varias veces y comprobar que no reaccionaba, comprendió que se había desmayado.

Hermione golpeó la sábana con rabia, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Tanto por el hecho de que él no hubiese sido capaz de decirle que la amaba cuando ella se lo preguntó hacía ya rato, como por la reacción que había tenido Harry al verla transformarse en Hermes.

Aún llorando, salió de la cama, usó la varita para levantar en el aire el cuerpo de Harry y transportarlo hasta su habitación, donde lo dejó sin que nadie la viera, pues al entrar en la Sala Común para subir las escaleras que la llevaría al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, no quedaba un solo estudiante de todos los que habían estado.

Cuando abandonó el lugar, se encontró con McGonagall quien le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Hermione respondió que necesitaba descansar más, y tras despedirse de ella, regresó a su habitación de prefecta y se tumbó en la cama. Perdiendo la consciencia gracias al desmaius que se aplicó para no pensar en lo ocurrido, porque entonces no podría dormir y eso último era lo que más quería en aquel momento.

Gracias a la magia, la prefecta durmió profundamente tal y como deseaba, y cuando despertó al día siguiente, se sentía mucho mejor. Pero se hizo el firme propósito de no hablar con Harry hasta que él la buscase y comprobase por sí misma qué recordaba y qué no.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el sexto cap. Sé que a mi amigo Tyflos le gustará porque él disfruta con los caps largos, y con eso me doy por satisfecha.

¿Cuándo subirás el séptimo, RAkAoMi?. Pues no lo sé. Considerando que hoy es jueves y que el lunes vuelvo al trabajo, no creo que me de tiempo a escribir el 7 y subirlo antes de que termine esta semana, porque como ya os he dicho en la primera nota de autora, estoy de vacaciones y eso implica entre otras cosas, que no me paso el día sentada frente al pc.

Quiero decir una cosa bien clara, algo que ya he dicho otras veces en otras historias. Haced el favor de no presionarme con las prisas en que actualice. No es que tarde en actualizar porque quiera joderos sino porque tengo una vida que por cierto no es nada "falta de quehaceres" u obligaciones y porque además, no siempre estoy inspirada para escribir de continuo.

Esto lo digo porque hace unos días leí dos reviews nada amables, todo sea dicho. En uno me decían algo así como que era un "embolo" (ni sé lo que significa) el que yo me retrasara en actualizar porque entonces se perdía el interés por la historia y hasta se olvidaba de qué iba. Y en el segundo review mal intencionado me decían que yo era una exagerada por haber puesto en esta historia que Harry había roto su amistad con Ron. Ése era el review, una frase solamente para intentar molestarme.

Bueno, pues ante ese "eres una exagerada" yo quiero decir lo siguiente…

¿De veras?. Pues quéjate a Rowling, no a mí, porque ella en el cuarto libro nos dio un ejemplo bien clarito de cómo el propio Weasley rompía su amistad con Harry adoptando la actitud típica de"pues ahora no te hablo". Así que la cuestión es bien sencilla, en vez de llamarme exagerada, tomaos la molestia de leeros los libros y luego si queréis, echad contra mí todas las pestes que os apetezcan. Pero no habléis sin saber porque quedáis peor de lo que pretendéis dejarme.

No os molestéis en intentar hacerme daño, perdéis el tiempo. Por mucho que os pese, soy más mayor, más madura y tengo una resistencia a prueba de bomba. He dicho. RAkAoMi.


	7. ¿Pero qué hice anoche?

**Nota de la autora:** sábado, 22 de marzo de 2008.

Buenas, me alegra saber que os gustó el cap sexto. Ya sabía yo que no os dejaría indiferentes.

Aquí volvemos con más, ojalá lo disfrutéis como los capítulos anteriores. Este capítulo no es tan largo como el seis, lo aviso, pero tampoco es súper corto. Aunque seguro que os quedáis con ganas de más si lo comparáis con todo lo que metí tanto en el cinco como en el seis. Igualmente espero que este séptimo también os guste. La verdad es que tiene tanto risa (siempre y cuando entendáis mi sentido del humor), como ternura y hasta cositas tristes relacionadas con la angustia vital de uno de los personajes. Que lo disfrutéis. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

PD: Ya no volveré a subir capítulo hasta el próximo fin de semana. Porque el lunes vuelvo al trabajo y de nuevo tengo obligaciones diarias que me tienen más que entretenida como para estar escribiendo el fic. ¿Ha quedado claro?. Eso espero.

PD2: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sandrita Grangerrr!. Espero que te lo pasaras bomba. Y a la gente como ella, Sonia Granger Potter, harryherms, Nicu, Flor, romycrazy, Makarva(gracias por tus reviews siempre agradables, educados y sinceros), bbpotter, Petakiiita(Mi linda Connie), Varelia Ashtray Girl (Mi preciosa Val) y mucha otra gente que siempre que escriben procuran no sólo dar su opinión literaria sino que además se molestan en contarme cosas de sus vidas reales para que así yo les conozca mejor, sólo quiero decirles, GRACIAS, y que me encanta ser para muchos de ellos/as, su amiga. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.7. "¿Pero qué hice anoche?"**

Cuando Harry despertó, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Intentó echar memoria del día anterior, pero de lo único que podía acordarse bien, fue del momento en que besó a Hermione tras ganar el partido.

El siguiente recuerdo que le vino a la mente fue verse así mismo vomitando en el váter y asearse un poco antes de ir a ver a su mejor amiga.

Vio nítidamente en su cabeza cómo abrió la puerta de ella usando el Alohomora y encontrársela completamente dormida en la cama.

La imagen siguiente que se presentó en su memoria fue verse así mismo tumbado al lado de Hermione y llamándola hasta que despertó. A partir de ahí todo estaba en blanco. Por más que intentaba recordar, no podía. Era como si por alguna extraña razón, su cerebro no quisiera mostrárselo.

Después de pasar un rato intentando conseguir algo más que un terrible dolor de cabeza, decidió darse una ducha para terminar de despejarse y entonces puso rumbo a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey le administró una aspirina junto a un potente reconstituyente que le quitó el malestar corporal que aún le quedaba.

Entonces se fue al Gran Comedor, donde esperaba encontrar a Hermione y que ella le hiciese un resumen de lo que habría podido ocurrir una vez que ella abrió los ojos.

Pero su amiga no estaba en la estancia. Seguramente ya habría desayunado, pero por si acaso no lo hubiera hecho, decidió esperarla.

Tras pasar una hora entera, Harry comprendió que la castaña no aparecería así que decidió buscarla usando el mapa del merodeador.

Una vez consultado, supo que estaba en la biblioteca.

Él sabía que allí no podrían hablar, por lo que decidió esperarla fuera.

Hermione tardó dos horas en salir, pero al moreno le dio igual. En cuanto la castaña salió, él le dio los buenos días y le preguntó qué tal había pasado la noche.

- Bien.- Fue la única respuesta que le ofreció. Harry intuyó que aquello no podía ser bueno pues su mejor amiga normalmente no respondía con monosílabos.

- Yo también.- Dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza.- Aunque no me acuerdo de casi nada. Lo único que tengo claro es que fui a tu habitación para hablar contigo, pero después de verte abrir los ojos ya no tengo recuerdos. Es como si ahí se acabase la película. Y yo sé que tiene que haber más, pero no consigo verlo. ¿Puedes ponerme al día?

- No.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué es?

- ¡Que eres un estúpido!.- Exclamó Hermione sin poder aguantarse más la frustración que tenía desde la noche anterior.- ¡Sabía que esto ocurriría!.- Dijo con la cara completamente roja por la rabia que sentía.- ¡Por eso no quería hablar contigo cuando estabas borracho. Pero tú te empeñaste en hacerlo, y luego hiciste cosas que no tenían que ver con las palabras, pero claro, no lo recuerdas!.

¿Pues sabes qué, Harry?. ¡Te diré lo mismo que te dije anoche cuando me despertaste!. ¡No pienso recordarte nada de lo que pudieras hacer. Deberías haberte ido cuando te lo pedí!

¡Pero no, tuviste que quedarte, y decirme que te gustaba, y hacer un montón de cosas de las que ahora no eres consciente y yo, yo…NO PUEDO DECÍRTELO, NO TENGO GANAS, ES MÁS, NO TENGO FUERZAS PARA HACERLO. ESTOY HECHA POLVO, Y TODO POR TU CULPA. ASÍ QUE AHORA ME VOY. ESPERO QUE ME BUSQUES CUANDO TENGAS LA MEMORIA EN CONDICIONES. HASTA ENTONCES…DÉJAME TRANQUILA!

Sin darle opción a la réplica, la castaña se giró y abandonó el lugar con pasos agigantados.

Harry no se atrevió ni a seguirla. Estaba asustado. Siempre le había dado miedo ver el genio que tenía Hermione cuando estaba furiosa. Pero después de la perorata que le había soltado ella en medio de gritos potentísimos, comprendió que no es que estuviera enfadada sino más bien histérica. Igual de histérica que cuando quiso tirarle la mesita de noche en la cabeza.

Como solía ser habitual en él, hizo caso de lo que había dicho Hermione. Y decidió dejarla tranquila hasta que hubiera conseguido aclararse o como mínimo, la viera más calmada.

Al ser domingo no tenía clases, así que pasó la mañana haciendo lo que más le gustaba, volar con la escoba.

Tras pasar unas horas surcando los cielos de Hogwarts, empezó a aburrirse y decidió regresar al castillo.

Después de guardar la escoba salió del dormitorio masculino y puso rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Quizás encontrase allí a Hermione y tuviese la suerte de que estuviera lo suficientemente tranquila para poder hablar con ella sin riesgo a que le abriese la cabeza con algún objeto o que le dejase sordo por culpa de los gritos.

Pero tampoco tuvo suerte porque ella no apareció. Así que decidió sentarse frente al fuego y tratar nuevamente de recordar lo que no podía.

De nuevo fracasó y sintió que la cabeza le dolía más que antes de que la enfermera le diera la aspirina.

Harry decidió dormir un poco en el sofá, quizás de esa manera lograra relajarse y seguro que después, sus recuerdos volverían.

Él pasó la mañana entera en el objeto rojo, siendo despertado por Luna, quien le explicó que había estado buscándole para decirle lo que había averiguado de Hermione.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Dijo él sentándose en el mueble cómodo.- ¿Y cómo es que has entrado en la Sala Común si no eres prefecta para saber la contraseña?

- Eso no es un problema, Harry. Además, Hermione me la ha dicho. La cuestión es que ayer me dijiste que hablase con tu mejor amiga para ver si conmigo se abría más que contigo, porque después de salir del despacho de McGonagall ella no quiso hablar contigo más sobre lo que te dijo de los besos que te dio en el desayuno. ¿Te acuerdas?

- La verdad es que no. ¿Estaba borracho en aquel momento?

- Para nada. Cogiste la cogorza después del partido, no antes.

- ¿Cogorza?

- Es una manera coloquial de decir borrachera, Harry.- Dijo Luna rodando los ojos.- En fin…¿Quieres que te cuente lo que sé o no?

- Pues claro.

- Verás, cuando tú te desmayaste después de meterte en el cuerpo los 5 vasos de wisky que tus compañeros te hicieron beber, yo te llevé a tu dormitorio y te dejé en la cama. Luego, apareciste en el dormitorio de Hermione. Según lo que me ha contado ella, despertó porque tú la llamaste.

No te diré todos los detalles que sé porque entonces necesitaría horas, pero todo puede resumirse en que tú te tumbaste a su lado, la besaste en los labios un montón de veces, la tocaste por donde te dio la gana y hasta le dijiste que ella te gustaba mucho y que querías hacer el amor con ella por eso mismo, porque te gustaba.

- QQuequequequeque…¿Qué yo qué?. ¿¡Estás de cachondeo?!

- ¿Ves alguna expresión cómica o de broma en mi cara?

- No pero…me resulta increíble que yo le dijera algo así. Y también que la tocara…¿Dónde exactamente?

- En lugares que no harías siendo como eres en apariencia "simplemente su mejor amigo".

- Yo la toqué…¿En sitios íntimos?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

- En el trasero, los pechos, las ingles, los muslos…¿Sigo?. No, mejor me callo. Te estás poniendo más blanco que la leche. Y no me abras tanto los ojos no vaya a ser que se te salgan de las órbitas.

- Yoyoyoyoyoyo no he podido hacer eso. Me estás tomando el pelo.

- Niégalo si así te sientes mejor, pero eso no quitará el hecho de que le metiste mano a tu mejor amiga durante un buen rato, y tampoco borrará que la besaste en los labios todo lo que te apeteció y mucho menos hará desaparecer el que le dijeras que ella te gustaba muchísimo y que la deseabas como no podía hacerse una idea.

- ¡QUEQUEQUÉÉÉ!

- Que la deseabas, Harry. Eso significa que sentiste una atracción sexual tremenda por ella.

Lo que dicho de manera romántica sería que querías…hacer el amor con Hermione, y si uso el lenguaje vulgar…tirártela.

- ¿Titirármela, YOO?. ¡SI NO SÉ CÓMO SE HACE!

- Eso se aprende sobre la marcha, bobo. Uno se deja llevar por los instintos y la naturaleza sigue su curso.

- Luna me estás asustando…¡Y mucho!

- Pues no entiendo por qué, el sexo es algo natural. Está dentro de cada persona, sea hombre o mujer es algo innato en el ser humano. En fin…¿Puedes hacerte una idea ahora de lo que ocurrió anoche o tengo que seguir dándote más detalles?

- No…ya sé suficiente. Pero no sé cómo voy a mirar a la cara a Hermione. Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan histérica esta mañana. Oye…

- ¿Qué, Harry?

- Por casualidad… ¿Correspondió ella a algo de todo lo que según tú, le hice?

- Pues sí, pero yo no soy quién para decirte si en una cosa o más. Eso debería aclarártelo la propia Hermione.

- Sí claro, después de despellejarme vivo…

- No la temas tanto, Harry, jamás se ha comido a nadie.

- Tú no la has visto enfadada, Luna, no sabes de lo que es capaz.

- Sí que lo sé, y muy bien debo decir. Llevo en este colegio tanto como tú, y sé perfectamente que no es bueno ni sano enfurecer a Hermione Granger. Pero ella, ante todo, es tu mejor amiga y estoy segura que podrá tranquilizarse lo bastante como para mantener una conversación normal, contigo.

- ¡Ah no, hace unas horas me dejó bien clarito que no la buscara hasta que hubiese conseguido poner en orden mi cabeza!.

¡Pero es inútil, por más que lo intento no lo consigo. Lo único que sé, es que la besé delante de todo el mundo cuando atrapé la snitch y que luego desperté en mi cama y vomité un montón en el váter. Y también recuerdo que fui a su habitación para hablar con ella. Pero de verdad, lo juro sinceramente, soy incapaz de recordar lo que sucedió después de que ella despertara!

- Ya te lo he dicho. Te faltó nada para hacerle un hijo. Si no se hizo realidad fue porque Hermione te frenó a tiempo. Pero vamos, tú estabas más que dispuesto a participar del proceso…

- ¡La Virgen María y San José!.- Exclamó el moreno poniéndose en pie y tirándose del pelo negro.- ¡No volveré a beber wisky de fuego en mi vida, soy un peligro!

- Yo diría que simplemente eres un chico como cualquier otro.- Respondió Luna mirándose las uñas tranquilamente.- Y a todo esto…¿Quién es la Virgen María y el tal San José?

- Ahora no tengo ganas de explicártelo.- Añadió Harry dando paseos por la Sala Común preso del nerviosismo que sentía al tomar conciencia de lo que implicaba todo lo que la rubia le había dicho.- Lo único que sí te diré, es que soy consciente de que debo arreglar las cosas con Hermione. ¡Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Tú podrías ayudarme Luna, eres una chica!

- Gran descubrimiento.- Dijo la Ravenclaw con ironía.- Se te olvidó añadir también que soy amiga de Hermione. Por lo tanto, me preocupa su bienestar y sé perfectamente que no estará tranquila hasta que hayáis arreglado las cosas. Así que lo único que puedo decirte por el momento, es que no la molestes hasta que hayas pensado en la manera de acercarte a ella. Porque eso es algo que debes decidir por ti mismo. Yo no pienso darte la clave.

- ¡Pero es que yo no soy bueno en estas cosas. Más bien siempre meto la pata. De verdad Luna, necesito ayuda, o como mínimo un consejo!

- Ya te lo he dado, Harry. Piensa en tu mejor amiga, en lo mucho o poco que ella pueda importarte y únelo con lo que sabes de ella y todo lo que has aprendido de su persona durante los siete años que llevas a su lado. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie y eso te facilitará mucho la labor de descubrir, cómo lograr que te escuche sin que te parta el cráneo.

- Eso, tú dame ánimos…

- Bueno…es que yo sé que puede ser violenta cuando está cabreada, pero también sé que es incapaz de no darte la oportunidad de explicarte. Si hay alguien a quien Hermione Granger no pueda negarle nada, eres tú. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

- ¿Por qué me quiere?

- Pues claro que sí, tonto.

- Eso no evitará que me grite en cuanto me vea. Ya lo hizo esta mañana y por poco me deja sordo. A veces pienso que tiene una garganta sobrehumana…

- Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando un hombre saca de quicio a una mujer. Yo misma tengo mi genio aunque nadie de este colegio me haya visto furiosa jamás.

- ¿Tú?.- Dijo Harry riéndose un poco.- ¿Gritando como una loca?. Venga ya, si hasta la voz la tienes dulce y suave…

- Gracias. Pero igualmente puedo elevarla tanto como me apetezca. Todo el mundo puede hacerlo, Harry, sólo hace falta dejarse llevar por la rabia. Lo difícil es contenerla.

- Pues yo no sé cómo voy a poder contener la mala leche de Hermione…

- Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo…- Dijo Luna poniéndose en pie.- Y como ya he hecho lo que debía, me voy por ahí a dar una vuelta. Que pases un buen día, Harry.

- Sí claro…me voy a poner a dar saltos de contento, no te jode…

Luna se rió un poco, y tras decirle adiós, abandonó la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Poniendo rumbo a la habitación de Hermione, quien le abrió la puerta en cuanto la rubia llamó.

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó la castaña cuando Luna y ella se sentaron en la cama.- ¿Cómo está?

- Hecho un lío y más perdido en sus recuerdos que un dragón desmemoriado.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?. No tengo ninguna gana de esperar que venga a buscarme. Aunque le dijera que viniese a hablar conmigo cuando hubiera puesto en orden su cabeza, lo que menos me apetece es estar a solas con él.

- Lo entiendo, y tienes derecho a sentirte así. Pero si quieres que sea él quien te cure la maldición, debes darle la oportunidad de que esté en la intimidad contigo.

- ¿Y de qué me serviría?. Anoche me dejó bien claro que simplemente le gustaba. ¡Y para dejar de tener dos cuerpos no necesito gustarle, sino que me ame!

- Puede que lo haga con el tiempo, Hermione, pero ahora es imposible. Él no puede ponerse a analizar si está o no enamorado de ti, porque ahora mismo, lo que más está es muy preocupado, y nervioso, pero sobre todo asustado de ti y tu genio. Estaría bien que trataras de serenarte lo suficiente como para que pueda hablar contigo sin que le entren ganas de esconderse para que no le mates.

- ¡Pero yo no puedo mirarle con buena cara, Luna, estoy hecha mierda!

- Ya lo sé, cielo.- Dijo la rubia con cariño al ver cómo los ojos marrones de Hermione se empañaban de lágrimas que aún no había dejado caer.- Y es normal. Estás enamorada de tu mejor amigo. Es perfectamente comprensible que te sientas frustrada por el hecho de que él no sea capaz de corresponderte o aclararse lo bastante como para saber si lo hace. Pero debes tener paciencia, Hermione, puede que en un futuro próximo, obtengas lo que deseas.

Mientras tanto…podemos seguir investigando sobre la Mannight. Estaría bien que mantuvieras la mente ocupada en algo distinto a Harry. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a la biblioteca?

- No, gracias. Ya la visité esta mañana.

- ¿Y si damos un paseo por los terrenos del lago?

- No puedo. McGonagall me prohibió salir del castillo como castigo por haber atacado a Parvati.

- No creo que eso importe mucho ahora que la han expulsado.

- ¿Qué, cuándo?

- Esta mañana, durante el desayuno lo dijo. Informó a los estudiantes que tanto ella como Ginny y Lavender, estarían fuera del colegio durante tres días. Espero que cuando las readmitan, dejen de molestarte. Tanto a tu apariencia masculina, como a la femenina.

- Esas chicas son verdaderas fanáticas de Hermes, no creo que se rindan fácilmente. Y por si eso fuese poco, también detestan lo que represento como mujer. Así que creo que tendré "acoso" y "entretenimiento" para rato.

- Bueno…no creo que debas preocuparte, después de todo, no estarás sola. Yo te acompañaré a todas partes, y si deciden hacerte daño, tendrán que hacerlo delante de mí, y te aseguro que no les resultará fácil. No eres la única hábil en la magia. Mi madre quizás era rara porque le gustaba experimentar, pero me enseñó un montón de cosas útiles que ella misma descubrió con sus ocurrencias mágicas.

- Gracias Luna, eres una buena amiga.

- Venga, vámonos a buscar a tu jefa de casa. Estoy segura de que te levantará el castigo en cuanto se lo pidamos.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, y junto a la "rara oficial del colegio" se marchó rumbo al despacho de su profesora favorita.

Una vez ante ella comprobó que Luna había tenido razón, porque Minerva no sólo le quitó el castigo sino que la animó a que saliese fuera para que le diese el aire.

La Gryffindor y su amiga Ravenclaw pasaron lo que quedaba de tiempo antes del almuerzo, dando paseos por los terrenos del lago. Incluso exploraron algunas zonas de los árboles cercanos al bosque prohibido. Hermione se lo pasó en grande, sobre todo porque gracias a Luna y a su gusto por lo extraño, descubrió un montón de plantas e insectos que nunca antes había visto.

Tras sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Luna se despidió de Hermione hasta después del almuerzo y la castaña tomó asiento junto a sus compañeros. Aunque eligió el sitio más lejano de la mesa Gryffindor, para no darle la oportunidad a Harry, de que pudiese hablar con ella.

El moreno apareció un rato después, y cuando vio a Hermione súper lejos de donde solía sentarse, entendió que le estaba huyendo, y no quiso forzar la situación.

Así que tomó asiento donde era habitual en él, y tras terminarse la comida, se fue de la estancia sin mirar ni una sola vez a su mejor amiga.

La cuál, salió al exterior acompañada de Luna, quien la había agarrado de la mano demostrándole así a todos los que habían empezado a criticar a Hermione culpándola de la expulsión de Lavender, Parvati y Ginny, que le daba igual lo que dijeran porque para ella, la castaña era estupenda.

* * *

Harry pasó el resto del día y toda la tarde, contemplando a Hermione desde la distancia. Sin atreverse a acercarse a ella por no tener claro lo que debería decirle tanto para que ella le escuchara como para que le perdonara. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de qué exactamente debía disculparse puesto que sus recuerdos eran escasos y de lo que sí se acordaba no era humillante para Hermione.

Pero contando con lo que Luna le había dicho después del desayuno, de lo que él supuestamente le había hecho a Hermione, supuso que para ella habría sido cuanto menos impactante.

_- "¿Y para mí no?.-_ pensó para sí.- _¿Yo haciéndole un hijo?.- _Se cuestionó revolviéndose el pelo negro.- _Ni siquiera puedo creer que sacara el valor para proponérselo o incluso intentarlo.- _Entonces se dejó caer en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común.- _Joder…si al menos recordase algo de todo lo que dijo Luna…_

_Para una vez que supuestamente consigo intimar con Hermione más allá de la simple amistad…¿Por qué mierda tenía que ocurrirme borracho?. ¡Con las ganas que tengo yo de que ella me vea como algo más que un amigo, y que me deje besarla y todo eso, y si encima lo conseguí… ¿Por qué Coño no me acuerdo?"_

- ¡Maldición!.- Pronunció con rabia dándole una patada a una de las patas del sofá.- ¡Me cago en todo!.- Le dio otra patada más fuerte y entonces se hizo daño.

Quejándose y cojeando un poco, salió de la Sala Común poniendo rumbo al exterior, dispuesto a entrar en el Gran Comedor y cenar con tranquilidad.

Como era habitual, Hermione no estaba allí, y él se sintió aliviado de no verla. Aunque tenía unas ganas locas de encontrarse con Hermes y hablar con él de hombre a hombre para ver qué opinaba el castaño del asunto.

-_"Sólo espero que no me rompa todos los huesos del cuerpo si por lo que sea interpreta que lo que hice fue aprovecharme de ella."_

Y mientras le daba vueltas al tema, su mejor amigo castaño y más que atractivo, hizo su aparición en la mesa Gryffindor.

En cuanto se sentó en el banco, un montón de gente perteneciente a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, le rodearon. Principalmente chicos admiradores de Lavender, Ginny y Parvati.

Ellos no fueron amables y mucho menos agradables. Pues le insultaron llamándole mentiroso, "maricón" por no "responder a los encantos de las tres chicas más guapas de Hogwarts" y por último, tres de esos "admiradores" hasta se atrevieron a darle más de un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Potter no tardó en reaccionar, sobre todo cuando vio cómo Hermes se caía al suelo por el empujón que también le metieron.

Mirando con más que enfado, Harry se puso en pie y apuntó con su varita a los tres chicos que habían agredido a quien él consideraba su mejor amigo. Y cuando el moreno dijo con clara rabia…

- Si volvéis a tocarle un solo pelo, os machacaré a todos.

Todos los vasos, cubiertos y platos de la mesa Gryffindor empezaron a temblar.

Los tres chicos así como el resto de los presentes que habían rodeado anteriormente a Hermes, se quedaron muertos de asombro. Y aunque no estuviesen seguros de que aquel fenómeno estuviese producido por la ira del joven Potter, sí se olían que tenía relación con su magia, así que fueron prudentes y optaron por regresar a sus mesas.

Harry miró al resto de los presentes, ellos también hicieron lo mismo. Y cuando por fin pensó que el peligro había pasado, se acercó hasta Hermes, lo ayudó a levantarse y tomar asiento de nuevo en el banco. Pero su amigo castaño no quiso seguir cenando sino que prefirió despedirse y verle más tarde.

* * *

Hermione no quería pasar tiempo a solas con Harry, ni siquiera bajo su apariencia de hombre, pero también sabía que Hermes no tenía por qué rechazar a Potter cuando en teoría, no sabría nada de lo sucedido en la habitación de ella si la propia Hermione no se lo hubiera contado.

Así que después de comerse mucho la cabeza, decidió escuchar a Harry, porque en el fondo, tenía unas ganas tremendas de oír lo que él quisiera decir sobre cómo se sentía o lo que sentía por Hermione.

No tuvo que esperar mucho rato a que su amigo moreno acudiera a su encuentro. Porque un poco después de que el castaño llegase a los terrenos del lago, Harry Potter apareció descendiendo de la escoba.

Hermes decidió hacerse el despistado y que Harry no sospechara que sabía todo lo ocurrido con Hermione.

- Hola Harry.- Dijo en el tono amable y simpático con el que siempre solía saludarle.- ¿Dabas un paseo nocturno?

- No, he venido a verte. No quería pegarme la caminata y por eso usé la escoba.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Por Luna. Ella me contó que te había visto salir hacia los terrenos y como la otra vez que estuvimos juntos tú y yo, fue en este mismo sitio, pensé que quizás habrías repetido el lugar y por lo que veo no me equivoqué. ¿Te encuentras bien?. Por lo de los chicos en la cena, ya sabes, cuando te pegaron y todo eso…

- No me hicieron demasiado daño…Soy un chico fuerte…

- Pues tienes la mandíbula algo roja…

- Con un poco de hielo se me pasará, y si no…le diré a Hermione que me aplique magia curativa.

- Hermione…precisamente de ella quería hablar contigo. ¿Te ha contado algo de lo que ocurrió anoche?

- No, porque no la vi. Dormí fuera de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y dónde te quedaste?

- En Hogsmeade. McGonagall me mandó comprarle unas cosas y como se me hizo tarde, decidí pasar la noche en una posada.

- Bueno, pues como hoy estás aquí…aprovecharé para contarte algo gordísimo que hice ayer y de lo que no recuerdo nada. ¡Pero tienes que prometer que no me pegarás!

- ¿Tan horrible fue?

- ¡Yo qué sé, ya te he dicho que no me acuerdo!

- A ver Harry…- Dijo Hermes intentando sonar tranquilo para transmitirle confianza.- Respira hondo y cálmate. Cuando lo consigas cuéntame lo que sea y yo te escucharé. Prometo que por muy mal que pueda parecerme o cualquier otra cosa que me produzca el impulso de pegarte…No lo haré.

- ¿Seguro?.- Cuestionó el moreno mirándole con desconfianza.

- Lo juro.- Respondió su amigo castaño cruzando el dedo corazón sobre el índice.

Harry le hizo caso, inspiró varias veces y cuando se sintió lo suficiente tranquilo, le contó a Hermes todo lo que Luna le había dicho aquella mañana, junto con lo poco que él sí recordaba y unido también a cómo se sentía después de tomar conciencia, de lo que él consideraba un aprovechamiento hacia su mejor amiga.

- Supongo que ella pensará eso mismo, que me aproveché. ¡Pero yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Hermione, de verdad!

- Te creo, Harry. Se supone que tú la quieres y respetas tanto como yo. ¿No?.

Los dos nos consideramos sus mejores amigos, por lo tanto no le deseamos ningún mal y mucho menos le haríamos algo que la hiciera sufrir. Así que creo en tus palabras, pero desde luego, también te digo, que te lo vas a tener que trabajar mucho para que Hermione no sólo te perdone, si es que consideras necesario pedirle perdón por lo de anoche…sino que además se abra a ti lo bastante para que te diga cómo se siente respecto a lo que tú supuestamente hiciste bajo los efectos del wisky de fuego.

- Ella no hablará conmigo, cuando está furiosa no escucha a nadie. Menos a mí cuando se supone que fui yo el culpable de que ahora no quiera ni comer delante de mí como solía hacer.

- Y eso te mata…¿Verdad?.- Añadió al ver la cara triste y culpable, que tenía Harry.

- Sí. No soporto que se aleje de mí. Jamás lo he hecho, porque ella, normalmente, no lo hace. Pero se ha tirado el día entero evitándome. ¡Y yo no lo aguanto, me hace daño!

- Tranquilo…- Dijo Hermes sintiendo en su interior una congoja enorme al ver al hombre que amaba, tan sumamente afectado por lo que le había contado.- Verás cómo con el tiempo todo se arregla. Seguro que Hermione consentirá escucharte. Puede que hoy no, pero quizás mañana sí.

- ¿Y si no lo hace entonces qué, la perderé?.- Preguntó el moreno con los ojos empañados de lágrimas que todavía no había dejado caer.

- No creo que eso sea posible.- Añadió la parte masculina de Hermione con el tono más tranquilo que pudo dadas las circunstancias.- Tú sabes perfectamente que ella siempre te ha querido mucho.

- Sí pero está furiosa…y yo sé que puede ser muy rencorosa cuando se deja llevar por la ira. Y me da pánico que me haga daño…¡Y ya me lo hizo esta mañana cuando me llamó estúpido y también cuando me dijo que estaba hecha polvo, y todo por mi culpa!

- Si estaba enfadada, era normal que te lo dijera, pero no creo que lo hiciera con la intención de dañarte, Harry. Tú eres la persona que más quiere en el mundo. Yo lo sé…Hace años que lo sé…

- Pues yo lo único que sé…es que tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella. ¡Pero no se me ocurre cómo. Y lo peor no es eso, sino que encima, siento que tengo que disculparme por algo de lo que ni siquiera me acuerdo. Pero he de hacerlo, sé que debo hacerlo, y no quiero hacerlo!

- ¿Por qué, si según tú, sería la única manera de recuperar el buen rollo con Hermione?

- ¡PORQUE SI TODO LO QUE ME CONTÓ LUNA, SOBRE LO QUE YO LE HICE A HERMIONE, ES VERDAD…NO QUIERO PEDIRLE PERDÓN POR ALGO DE LO QUE EN REALIDAD ME ALEGRARÍA!

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- ¡He dicho, que no quiero arrepentirme o decir "lo siento" por haber intentado seducirla cuando realmente disfrutaría muchísimo hacerlo!. Aunque la verdad…es que no me atrevo ni a proponérselo. A lo mejor por eso sólo me lancé estando borracho…

- Entonces…si lo he entendido bien…¿Tú quieres intimar de esa manera con Hermione. Te gusta tanto como para eso?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!. Pero ya qué más da lo que yo sienta o quiera. De todas maneras no voy a conseguir nada mientras ella me odie a muerte…

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que Hermione te odia, eh?

- Nadie…pero esa fue la impresión que me dio esta mañana cuando me gritó a lo bestia diciéndome cosas horribles…

- ¿Y qué esperabas, que te comiera a besos?. Según tú estaba enfadada, y cuando una mujer se altera, lo que menos puede, es fingir que el chico causante de su enfado le gusta, o que nada ha ocurrido.

- ¡PERO ES QUE PARA MÍ, NO OCURRIÓ NADA, PORQUE NADA PRECISAMENTE ES LO QUE RECUERDO!. ¿NO LO ENTIENDES, HERMES?

- Sí que lo entiendo, Harry. Venga, tranquilízate. Como sigas alterándote vas a terminar llorando, y a mí no me gustaría verte así de afectado.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté, riéndome a lo bestia?. ¡ME SIENTO FATAL, Y NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ, CUANDO NO SOY CONSCIENTE DE TODO LO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE LE HICE A HERMIONE. PERO EL CASO ES QUE ME SIENTO CULPABLE, Y UNA MIERDA HUMANA, Y UN ASCO DE TÍO, Y… Y… Y…YO QUÉ SÉ QUE MÁS. AUNQUE DESDE LUEGO NO ES AGRADABLE O BONITO!

- _"Tú sí que eres bonito… Pero ahora no puedo decírtelo."_

- Hermes…

- Qué.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?.- Preguntó a punto de llorar delante del castaño.- Dime…- Dijo con una voz realmente afectada por la preocupación y la tristeza.- Tú la conoces mejor que nadie. Llevas toda la vida a su lado. Por favor, te lo suplico…dime qué hago para recuperar a Hermione. No quiero que se aleje de mí, y lo está haciendo…puedo sentirlo…

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?.- Cuestionó el castaño mirándole a los ojos verdes.

- Sí…- Respondió Harry clavando su mirada esmeralda en la marrón oscura de Hermes.

- Pues es muy fácil.- Dijo la parte masculina de Hermione con una sonrisa dulce.- Sólo tienes que decirle cómo te sientes. Tanto por lo que en teoría le hiciste, como en lo que puedas sentir por ella. En otras palabras, Harry, debes ser absolutamente sincero con tu mejor amiga, y si por lo que sea, descubres que no sólo te gusta sino que la amas…entonces díselo también.

Quizás así…se te quite el agobio que tienes ahora y quién sabe…puede que hasta te corresponda.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¿Y por qué no?. Después de todo…lleva media vida contigo. ¿Verdad?. Eso une mucho. Y por otra parte…yo sé muy bien qué tipo de chico le gusta a Hermione, y puedo decirte con seguridad que tú entras dentro de su perfil.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces…¿Tengo alguna esperanza de que todo salga bien con ella?

- Más de una, Harry. Simplemente tienes que ser sincero y honesto con ella. Eso es todo.

- Lo único malo es que por el momento no puedo seguir tu consejo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aún no tengo claro lo que siento por Hermione. Lo único que sé es que ella me gusta mucho, pero amarla…

- ¿Tan difícil es para ti saber si sientes más que amistad y atracción por tu mejor amiga?

- Difícil no, más bien un mundo de complicado. Yo nunca he sido muy hábil en el tema de los sentimientos, además, ni siquiera sé identificarlos con facilidad.

Me refiero a que…lo que es facilísimo para cualquier otro chico que haya tenido una vida afectiva completamente distinta a la mía… A mí se me hace más difícil que la prueba que tuve que pasar cuando atravesé el laberinto en el torneo de los tres magos.

Y si no sé cómo identificar el amor…o más concretamente lo que es amar a alguien…¿Cómo mierda voy a saber si estoy enamorado de Hermione?

Al hacer la última pregunta, sí que lloró.

Hermione estuvo a punto de abrazarle contra su pecho pero entonces recordó que no estaba en su apariencia femenina sino en la masculina, y optó por contenerse. Limitándose a contemplar a Potter y escuchar lo que siguió diciéndole. Con tanta sinceridad como jamás mostró cuando ella era una chica.

- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué me siento tan mal, Hermes?

- Sí.

- ¡Entonces no me digas que busque a Hermione y sea sincero y honesto con ella sobre lo que siento cuando ni yo mismo lo sé!

- Bueno pero igualmente puedes intentar arreglar las cosas en el sentido amistoso. Tú sólo dile que la necesitas en tu vida, que sin ella nada es igual.

Simplemente hazle entender que ella es importante para ti, Harry. Estoy seguro que después de que lo escuche, olvidará cualquier cosa mala que pudiera sentir por lo que supuestamente le hiciste bajo los efectos de la borrachera.

- ¿Pero y si no es así y me manda a la mierda?. ¿Entonces qué, tendré que vivir sin Hermione, verdad?

- Supongo que sí, a no ser que te eches otra amiga.

- ¡NO QUIERO UNA NUEVA AMIGA, QUIERO A HERMIONE!

- _"Ay Dios…estoy a punto de llorar yo también."_

- ¡Y SI ELLA NO ESTÁ CONMIGO SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIERO NADA Y TAMPOCO A NADIE!

- ¿Ni siquiera mi compañía?.- Preguntó Hermes con algo de timidez.

"Él" esperaba que Harry dijera algo como "la tuya sí, también eres mi amigo" pero la respuesta que dio el moreno le dejó completamente descolocado aunque a la vez muy feliz.

- ¡LA TUYA NO ES IGUAL A LA DE ELLA. TÚ NO LLEVAS MEDIA CONMIGO, HERMIONE SÍ. Y POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS QUE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE ALEJE DE MÍ!

¡ME DA IGUAL LO MUCHO QUE ME CUESTE, CONSEGUIRÉ QUE SE QUEDE A MI LADO COMO LO HA HECHO SIEMPRE!

¡CONFIESO QUE NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA DE CÓMO LO HARÉ, PERO COMO ME LLAMO HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS TE ASEGURO AQUÍ Y AHORA QUE HARÉ LO QUE SEA PARA NO PERDER A HERMIONE GRANGER!

- ¡Harry!.- Dijo Hermes sonriendo como un idiota.- ¡Tú la quieres!

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ, ESTÚPIDO!. ¿CÓMO NO LO VOY A HACER?. ¡ES LA MUJER MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE TENGO EN MI VIDA, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NO LA QUIERA!

- ¿Y si sabes claramente lo que significa querer a alguien, cómo es que no tienes claro si la amas?

- ¡Porque en teoría, según lo que dicen los chicos del dormitorio, cuando amas a una mujer hasta te imaginas casado con ella, teniendo hijos y todo eso, o si lo ponemos en plan trágico-romántico incluso darías tu vida por ella!

¡Yo sé que daría mi vida por Hermione, pero no sé si por lo que ellos llaman amor. Lo que sí tengo claro es que lo haría para evitarle una muerte segura!

- Oh…- Pronunció el castaño agachando la mirada con decepción.- Entonces está claro que no estás enamorado, simplemente la estimas como amiga y porque como tú bien has dicho antes, es la única mujer que lleva media vida contigo.

- ¿Y eso te decepciona?.- Preguntó Harry al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Hermes.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- ¡Por la cara tan triste que se te ha puesto cuando has supuesto que no estoy enamorado de ella!

- Bueno…es que yo…sólo quiero verla feliz. Y sé de sobras que a ti te quiere muchísimo y pensé…llámame tonto si quieres, pero pensé…que a lo mejor Hermione sería más feliz aún si estuviera enamorada de ti y tú la correspondieses.

De repente Harry se pegó tanto a Hermes, que el castaño pensó que le besaría.

A tan sólo milímetros de distancia tanto de sus ojos marrones como de sus labios, el moreno preguntó…

- ¿No serás tú el que está enamorado de ella y por lo que sea no quieres decírmelo y quizás por eso mismo te has puesto triste?

- ¿Qué?.- Cuestionó Hermes abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.- ¡Por supuesto que no. Eso que has dicho es un disparate!

- ¿Entonces por qué te preocupa tanto el que yo pueda o no amarla, eh?

- ¡Por lo que te dije antes, Harry, quiero que Hermione sea feliz, y creo que contigo lo sería. Ya lo es siendo tu mejor amiga!. ¿Cómo no lo iba a ser más si fueses también su pareja?

- Pero para que eso fuese posible, ella tendría que estar enamorada de mí…¿Verdad?

- Pues claro, idiota.

- ¿Y tú sabes si lo está?

- Sí que lo sé. ¿Has olvidado que a mí me lo cuenta absolutamente todo?

- No. Por eso te lo pregunto. ¿Lo está o no?

- No pienso responderte hasta que me digas si amas o no amas a Hermione.

- ¡PERO SI NO LO SÉ, CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECÍRTELO!

De la impresión que se llevó cuando Harry le gritó a sólo milímetros de su rostro, Hermes se cayó de espaldas al suelo. Eso hizo reír un poco a Harry, pero aún así, el castaño sabía que seguía triste y preocupado, porque sus ojos verdes así lo demostraban.

Una vez que la versión masculina de Hermione se sentó en la hierba, miró al moreno esperando sus siguientes palabras, pero al ver que se quedaba callado sin hacer otra cosa más que mirarle, optó por permanecer silencioso y ver si de esa manera, Potter se calmaba lo suficiente como para hablarle en un tono más normal y sobre todo que dejase de llorar, porque llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo aunque estuvieran discutiendo.

Cuando pasó lo que Hermes consideró como un tiempo prudencial, preguntó a Harry si se encontraba bien ya, pero el moreno no contestó con palabras, sino subiendo y bajando los hombros. Hermione suspiró, entendiendo el gesto como "no lo sé", así que optó por hacer algo que sólo solía poner en práctica cuando ella era una chica y veía a Harry tan afectado como lo estaba ahora.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos se situó a su lado, y mientras contemplaba el agua del lago como hacía su aún mejor amigo, preguntó con voz suave…

- ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?

Harry también usó un tono suave para responder.

- No.

Y aquella respuesta no satisfizo a Hermione, sobre todo, porque al mirarle de reojo, se dio cuenta que el moreno seguía llorando sin emitir un solo sonido.

- No llores…- Dijo ella intentando sonar cariñosa.- No llores Harry, no me gusta verte llorar…

- Ni a mí que me veas así. Se supone que los chicos no lloran delante de otros chicos, pero estoy tan hecho polvo que hasta eso me da igual.

- _"Claro, olvidé que soy Hermes, no Hermione. Joder…entonces no puedo abrazarle contra mi pecho ni acariciarle la espalda como suelo hacer cuando soy mujer._

_Maldita maldición Rumana de los cojones…¡Por su culpa no puedo consolar como me gustaría, al hombre que amo!"_

Harry siguió llorando, y cuando Hermes escuchó que empezó a sollozar de manera audible, no lo resistió más y mandó al carajo la supuesta actitud masculina que debía tener delante del moreno.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, agarró una de las muñecas de Harry, tiró de ella, y provocó que el cuerpo de Potter se inclinara hacia su pecho. Antes de que el ojiverde pudiese reaccionar o incluso protestar, el castaño le encerró en un abrazo fuerte y poderoso que le impedía no sólo el movimiento sino que además le daba el consuelo y la protección que el moreno seguramente necesitaría.

- Tranquilo…- Dijo Hermes subiendo y bajando las manos por la espalda de Harry.- No llores más, cálmate…

- No puedo…Me siento fatal…

- Lo entiendo…pero debes sobreponerte. Llorar es bueno para liberar tensiones, pero puede llegar a crearte ansiedad sino sabes parar a tiempo.

- Creo que eres el primer hombre de todos los que conozco, que no me dice eso de "llorar no es masculino".

- Yo sé que muchos chicos piensan que los "hombres" no lloran, y que si lo hacen, son menos hombres que otros capaces de no mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero a mí me parece una enorme tontería, el que un chico u hombre adulto, contenga lo que siente.

Mi padre siempre decía…que un hombre es más hombre cuando no esconde sus emociones, sino que las enseña.

Eso quiere decir que hace falta valor para dejar saber a quien te acompaña, cómo te sientes. Y desde luego Harry, para un chico como yo, al que supuestamente conoces desde hace tan sólo un mes, el que hayas llorado delante de mí no es sólo que yo lo valore sino además lo considero de todo un hombre por tu parte.

¿Y sabes qué?. Me encanta que hayas cogido tanta confianza conmigo como para permitirme verte vulnerable. Y si te soy sincero…yo también sería capaz de llorar delante tuya, y no por eso me sentiría menos hombre.

Además…Hermione me dijo una vez, que cuando las personas se muestran como se sienten de verdad, sin importarles quién les observa o lo que puedan pensar de ellos…

Demuestran ser tan admirables como el más grande de los héroes. Tú para mí eres un héroe, Harry, y para ella también. Sobre todo desde que la salvaste del Troll con sólo once añitos de edad.

- Yo no soy ningún héroe. Simplemente tuve suerte. Siempre la he tenido. Y si no fuese por la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, seguramente me habrían matado en primero. Ya te lo dije en su momento.

- Lo recuerdo bien. Como todo lo que me cuentas cada vez que estamos juntos. Aún así…eres un héroe, Harry, y todo el mundo mágico lo sabe.

- A mí me da igual lo que piense de mí el resto del mundo. Aunque sí me importa mucho lo que opine Hermione.

- Eso es porque ella también te importa mucho.

- Tú sabes que es así. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces.

- ¿Y a ella, Harry, se lo has dicho alguna vez?

- Sí. En el tren de Hogwarts lo hice. Cuando me habló de cómo murieron sus padres y se puso a llorar…Me di cuenta que tenía que decirle lo muy importante que era ella para mí. Así que se lo dije, y también le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado, que nunca la abandonaría, porque yo la quiero mucho, siempre la he querido mucho…

- Ella también a ti, Harry.

- Pero eso no quita que esté furiosa conmigo y que piense lo peor de mí ahora…

- Verás como mañana todo será distinto. Seguro que se le habrá pasado el enfado.

- Yo no lo creo, lo más probable será que siga sin hablarme. Y a mí eso me sentará peor que todas las torturas a las que me sometió Voldemort durante años.

- Harry, mírame.- Pronunció Hermes liberando su agarre sobre el moreno. Quien obedeció en cuanto pudo moverse.- ¿Me ves claramente?.- Cuestionó el castaño mirando los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

- Todo lo que me permite la luz de la luna.

- Entonces atiende a lo que voy a decirte. Y mientras lo hago no dejes de mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- En ellos podrás ver mis emociones. Y sabrás si soy o no sincero en lo que te digo, aunque normalmente lo soy. _"Menos en no confesarte que en realidad soy Hermione. Y está claro que tú no recuerdas que anoche me convertí en Hermes delante de tus ojos verdes. Los mismos que ahora me están mirando con interés y curiosidad."_

- Te escucho, Hermes.

- _"Dios…son tan bonitos…"_

Poniendo una voz no sólo bonita sino además suave y dulce, "Hermes" pronunció sin dejar de contemplar los ojos verdes de Harry…

- Hermione Granger…Es la persona que más te quiere en todo el mundo, no sólo en el mágico.

Por ti…ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa, desde la más bonita hasta la más horrible, con tal de que estuvieras bien y a salvo.

Es cierto que cuando se enfada puede ser realmente dañina en las reacciones que tiene o los comentarios que hace. Pero hay gente mucho peor que ella. Como Parvati, por ejemplo. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, sé lo ocurrido porque Luna me lo dijo. Pero de ellas dos no quiero hablar ahora.

Lo único que quiero que sepas, es que tanto Hermione como yo, te queremos muchísimo. Y eso es algo que quiero dejarte claro y que espero no olvides jamás.

Puede que a veces, nos enfademos contigo. Te gritemos, te digamos cosas que duelen o incluso lleguemos a pegarte. Pero jamás, óyeme bien, jamás de los jamases, haremos algo sabiendo que puede partirte el corazón.

Así que deja de pensar que Hermione te ha ignorado hoy porque quiere hacerte daño. Entre otras cosas, porque a ella ni se le ocurriría alejarse de ti por voluntad propia. Una cosa es que evite tu compañía porque está enfadada y no le apetece verte durante un rato, y otra muy distinta que decida alejarse de ti para siempre.

Créeme Harry, Hermione Granger es incapaz de abandonarte. ¿Sabes por qué no puede hacerlo?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir "No" con las palabras, pues estaba completamente alucinado al ver la expresión tan cariñosa que tenía Hermes en la cara mientras le miraba y de escuchar la voz tan dulce que estaba poniendo desde que empezó a hablarle sobre Hermione.

- Porque ella…- Dijo el castaño sin abandonar la voz suave y dulce.- Te quiere como no te puedes hacer una idea. Tú eres lo más importante que tiene en su vida. Su único y mejor amigo, su héroe particular, incluso su familia. ¿No lo ves, Harry?. Hermione no puede dejarte, si lo hiciera, perdería una parte de sí misma, porque así es como te ve. Como algo que forma parte de ella.

Estás tan metido en su corazón que si fueses tú el que decidiera alejarse de ella, simplemente se le rompería. Porque tú para ella eres más que los latidos del corazón, eres como el aire, Harry. Y sin aire no es posible vivir, porque lo necesitamos para respirar. Y sin ti…Hermione no puede respirar.

- De…¿De verdad?

Hermes asintió aún sonriendo.

- ¿Así de importante soy yo para ella?

- Tanto…que sería capaz de dar su vida, para salvar la tuya. No sólo por amistad sino además por el cariño tan grande e inmenso que siente por ti. _"Y por lo mucho que te amo."_

- ¡Gracias!.- Pronunció Potter echándose de golpe en el pecho de Hermes, el cuál cayó al suelo quedando justo bajo el moreno, quien liberó más lágrimas cuando le dijo...- ¡Gracias por decirme todo eso!. ¡Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en toda mi vida. Y ni siquiera hablabas de ti, sino de la persona más importante para mí. Yo…Yo… No sé qué más decir salvo gracias, Hermes, muchísimas gracias!

- De nada.- Respondió el castaño sonriendo sin que Harry le viera, pues el moreno había apoyado la cara en uno de sus hombros.- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, más tranquilo?.- Preguntó tocando un poco su pelo negro.

- La verdad es que sí.- Añadió Potter aún con el rostro en uno de los hombros de Hermes y contemplando la hierba.

- Me alegro.- Y eso fue lo último que pronunció Hermione, antes de quedarse callada mientras disfrutaba en secreto, el hecho de que hubiera sido Harry quien se hubiera refugiado en sus brazos y pecho "masculino" sin que él supiera que en realidad, estaba con su mejor amiga.

Una que lo amaba ya no en secreto, pues se lo había confesado la noche anterior cuando él estaba bajo los efectos de la borrachera. Lo malo para ella era que él no lo recordaba. Pero ahora le daba igual, porque tras la charla que había mantenido con Harry bajo la apariencia de Hermes, había podido enterarse de cómo se sentía el moreno y lo que pensaba de ella, y eso desde luego, la hacía sentirse muy bien.

Tanto…que de repente olvidó que tenía la apariencia de un chico, y al fijarse en el cielo estrellado, la luz de la luna y el ambiente tan bonito y romántico que les rodeaba junto a lo que sentía al tener a Harry con la cara apoyada en uno de sus hombros, sintió unas ganas tremendas de besarle. Y sin dudarlo un segundo, le llamó, y cuando él ladeó el rostro para mirarle, le besó en los labios.

Harry abrió los ojos con asombro, no podía creerse lo que ocurría. ¡Hermes le estaba besando en la boca!. ¿A que al final sí iba a ser gay?

Estaba a punto de separarse y acusarle de eso, o de darle un puñetazo por haberse atrevido a besarle o de hacer cualquier otra cosa que le facilitara quitárselo de encima…

Cuando notó que Hermes rodaba y ahora era el castaño quien estaba sobre él. Y además acababa de intensificar los besos. ¡Y hasta se había atrevido a acariciarle!

- "_¡Ah no!.- _Pensó el moreno cuando Hermes metió la mano por el jersey y la camisa que él llevaba y comenzó a tocarle el pecho con mimo.- _¡Por ahí sí que no paso!"_

Con un movimiento rápido y hábil, Potter rodó y tomó el control, o eso creyó, porque Hermes usó las manos para colocarlas tras su cuello y además sujetar su cabeza lo suficiente como para que Harry no pudiese ni apartar la boca de sus labios.

_- "¡Que me está metiendo la lengua!. ¿Será asqueroso el tío?"_

Entonces algo ocurrió. Hermes dejó de besarle, le miró a los ojos y le dijo sonriendo como lo haría una auténtica mujer enamorada…

- Te amo, Harry.

Y volvió a besarle, y de repente, Harry no se sintió incómodo sino todo lo contrario. Porque empezó a sentir cosas que le resultaban extrañamente familiares. Como si los labios de Hermes ya los hubiera probado antes o como si sus besos no fuesen realmente los de un chico sino los de una mujer que él conocía desde hacía tiempo, siete años para ser exactos.

- _"¡Ay Dios mío. Siento lo mismo que cuando Hermione me besó ayer durante el desayuno. Es como si en realidad fuese ella quien me besara!._

_¿Por qué será que la manera en que Hermes está besando mis labios me resulta igual que cuando lo hizo ella?. ¡Pero por toda la magia del mundo, que me está besando un tío, y encima me gusta!. _

_Ay no…¡no es posible!. ¡No se me puede complicar más la vida!. ¿Qué no tenía bastante con lo de mi borrachera, que encima ahora tengo que añadir la preocupación de que en vez de ser gay por encontrar atractivo a Hermes ahora voy a ser bisexual porque me gusta que me bese tanto él como Hermione?. ¿A que ahora me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres?. ¡Jooderrr. Todo me pasa a mí!"_

Y mientras tenía la cabeza ocupada en ese tipo de cosas, se olvidó de quitarse de encima a Hermes. Y conforme el tiempo pasó, Harry dejó de comerse el coco, y se limitó a disfrutar los besos que aún le daba su amigo castaño. Aunque por supuesto, no devolvió ni uno. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo porque quería saber lo que sentiría, notó claramente cómo Hermes se apartaba de él y le decía mirándole a los ojos verdes…

- Estoy cansada. ¿Volvemos al castillo?

Y Harry, por segunda vez aquella noche, pensó que seguía alucinando.

_- "¿Dijo cansada en vez de cansado, o quizás lo soñé?. No, si como se crea una mujer entonces sí que será más marica de lo que supuestamente debo ser yo por no habérmelo quitado de encima cuando empezó a morrearme hace ya como diez minutos. Y qué morreo…¡Ni Ginny con sus besos me había hecho disfrutar tanto!."_

- ¿Harry?

- _"Ése soy yo". _¿Qué?

- ¿Volvemos al castillo o no?

- Ah sí…claro…

- Entonces quítate de encima o no podré levantarme.

- Perdona.

Conforme se puso en pie, el moreno pensó en lo absurdo de su última respuesta.

- _"Dije…¿Perdona?. ¡Pero si es él quien debería disculparse. Si sólo le ha faltado meterme mano!. Aunque estaría bien que lo hubiera hecho. _

_Seguro que así descubriría mejor si soy bisexual o no._

_¡Pero qué estoy pensando!"_

Pronunció en su cabeza mientras se tocaba el cabello con rabia.

- _"¡Por supuesto que no lo soy. A mí siempre me han gustado las mujeres!"_

Entonces la voz de Hermes, le hizo regresar al mundo terrenal.

- Oye Harry…

- Qué.

- Puede que ahora te estés preguntando lo que he hecho pero…por más vueltas que le des, no tiene caso que te comas la cabeza por eso. Y tampoco que te plantees si eres gay o cualquier otra cosa parecida.

- ¿Me estás leyendo la mente?

- No.- Dijo Hermes riéndose un poco.- Pero es bastante obvio que pienses cosas así cuando sé de sobras que siempre te han atraído las chicas. Además, tu cara ahora mismo es lo suficiente expresiva como para hacerme entender que te tengo absolutamente descolocado.

- ¡Y cómo no iba a estarlo, me has metido un morreo impresionante!

- Y a ti te ha gustado, reconócelo.

- No lo haré.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, lo que hizo reír otro poco a Hermes.

- Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras.- Añadió la apariencia masculina de Hermione.- Pero yo sé que en el fondo, lo has disfrutado tanto como yo el haberte besado. Y sólo quiero que sepas, que en realidad no ha sido un chico quien lo ha hecho sino una persona a quien tú conoces bien. Tanto como a la misma Hermione.

- Pero qué dices…¡Tú no llevas conmigo siete años, ella sí. Por supuesto que no puedo conocerte igual que a ella!

- _"Señor…pero qué lento y torpe es a veces. Ni siquiera pilla los dobles sentidos que le lanzo. Como esto siga así, voy a tener que transformarme delante de sus narices a ver si lo termina de comprender."_

- ¡Hermes!.- Dijo Harry mirándole completamente enfurruñado.- ¡Que te estoy hablando, di algo en vez de quedarte pensando en la luna!

- _"¿Y si lo secuestro y le obligo a que se quede en mi habitación hasta que se haga de día y me vea cambiar a Hermione, funcionará o le mataré de un susto?"_

- ¡HERMES GRANGER!

- _"Ostia qué grito. Y luego dice que soy yo la que tiene la garganta sobrehumana…"_

- ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE RESPONDER, NO ME GUSTA QUE ME IGNOREN!

- Perdona.- Dijo el castaño prestándole por fin la atención que Harry esperaba.- Es que pensaba en mis cosas. ¿Decías?

- Que tú no llevas siete años conmigo como sí lleva Hermione para que yo te conozca tan bien como a ella.

- Ah ya, recuerdo por dónde íbamos.

Bueno, la cuestión es, Harry, que como se suele decir…"en el mundo mágico nada es lo que parece". Y yo sé que en apariencia soy un chico, pero realmente soy algo muy distinto a eso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De algo que te haré saber cuando llegue el momento, pero ahora no porque estoy muerta de sueño y la verdad es que lo único que me apetece es acostarme.

- ¿Pero por qué te empeñas en usar el femenino si eres un tío?. ¡Sólo los maricas hablan como una chica cuando en realidad son chicos!

- Harry…- Dijo Hermes dándole un besito en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, guapísimo. Nos veremos mañana cuando salga la luna.

- ¿Te vas de verdad?.- Preguntó el moreno como si no pudiera creérselo.

- ¡Pues claro!.- Respondió Hermes caminando hacia delante.- ¿No ves que ya estoy andando?.- Entonces se rió por lo bajo y Harry resopló claramente y cuando Hermione lo escuchó, se rió más todavía.

El ojiverde no quiso que su amigo se fuera a pie cuando podía hacerlo en su escoba. Así que sin dudarlo un segundo, se montó en ella, la puso en movimiento y colocó al castaño delante de él cuando estuvo a la altura suficiente como para agarrarle de la cintura y subirle a su saeta de fuego.

Hermione disfrutó muchísimo el vuelo nocturno a pesar de que odiase volar por el simple hecho de que hubiera sido la única asignatura que le costó superar cuando estaba en primero.

Y cuando el moreno se detuvo flotando delante de la ventana de su habitación de prefecta, ella agradeció el detalle del transporte, con un beso suave en los labios.

Harry se quedó tan alelado por el simple hecho de que Hermes le hubiera besado otra vez, que ni reaccionar pudo.

Así que cuando vio al castaño en el alféizar, saltar hacia la habitación y una vez dentro decirle adiós con la mano antes de desaparecer de su vista, lo único que vino a su cabeza fue que de nuevo, le había besado Hermione y no un chico que encima era más guapo y atractivo de lo que siempre habían dicho sus admiradoras, que era él.

Como no quería estar toda la noche comiéndose la cabeza delante de la ventana de Hermes y Hermione, decidió volver al dormitorio y acostarse. Porque la verdad era que lo necesitaba, ya que después del día que había tenido, lo que más le apetecía era un buen descanso. Y de hecho se durmió en cuanto se metió en la cama.

Hermione por su parte, tardó bastante en conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado emocionada (en un buen sentido) por el hecho de que hubiera besado a Harry y que él no la hubiese apartado a pesar de no haber correspondido.

Ella sabía que no lo había hecho porque había sido besado por su apariencia de chico, pero aquello no le importaba ya que el simple hecho de que Harry no hubiese reaccionado mal o de forma violenta hacia Hermes, le había hecho pensar, que quizás, después de todo, McGongall y Luna tuviesen razón cuando le dijeron que con el tiempo, conseguiría lo que más deseaba.

Que fuese Potter y no otro, quien rompiese la maldición. Porque Hermione creía realmente que él y sólo él era su amor verdadero.

Pensando en eso, se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabiendo en su interior que cuando despertase a la mañana siguiente, ya no tendría ganas de llamar a Harry de todo menos bonito.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí, lo sé, ha sido más corto que el cinco y el seis. Pero es que no he querido alargarlo más porque no lo he creído necesario. En este capítulo quería poner solamente lo que habéis leído y dejar otras cosas igualmente interesantes o que os "llegarán al corazón" en capítulos posteriores.

No os puedo ni describir, lo muchísimo que me he reído escribiendo los pensamientos de Harry cuando Hermes le besó. Así como otros de Hermione siendo Hermes. Y de nuevo diré, como dije en otros caps donde Harry se planteaba su sexualidad, que este capítulo concreto no está enfocado en que Potter se crea gay o se convierta en uno, sino en la dualidad que va a desarrollar él cuando se de cuenta que le gusta tanto Hermes como Hermione sin que sepa que los dos son la misma persona. Y desde luego, veréis eso más claro en capítulos posteriores. Cambiando de tema…Ya he decidido que el fic terminará en el capítulo diez a no ser que me surjan ideas nuevas aparte de las que ya tengo pensadas para acabar la historia.

Por otra parte, a día de ayer, la niña que quería llevarse mi fic "Una Hermione para Recordar" a su foro "Anime Arte y Diseño" no lo ha hecho por el momento. Así que deduzco que se leyó el privado que le mandé el pasado viernes 14 de marzo, aunque por supuesto no me lo ha contestado.

Por cierto, no esperéis que suba el capítulo ocho mañana domingo, y tampoco el lunes, porque a partir del lunes vuelvo al trabajo y sólo dispondré de los fines de semana para actualizar como hacía antes de las vacaciones. ¿Queda claro?. Por lo tanto ahorraos los Reviews de "Presión medíática" del tipo "¡ACTUALIZA PRONTO!" porque además, hay gente que sólo te deja esa frase como comentario, y eso precisamente es todo, menos un Review propiamente dicho.

Así que antes de irme, considero necesario decir más de una cosa sobre lo que se entiende por un Review, porque hay muchísima gente que no tiene ni idea de lo que es y le hace falta saberlo. (Lo siento pero tendré que extenderme).

La palabra inglesa "Review" significa "Crítica" o "Revisión". Y una crítica, señoras y señores, no es "poner a parir" al autor, ni insultarle a toda leche o por el contrario decir que te ha encantado, acompañado de multitud de mayúsculas o millones de signos de exclamación, haciéndole entender así, que para ti es lo más de lo más como escritor. Y tampoco es poner "¡Hola, me encantó. Actualiza pronto!" y llenar el resto del Review de simbolitos que pretenden ser dibujitos o palabras abreviadas que más que palabras son dos sílabas juntas que no hay quien las entienda. Ej: iio kd --00--

Porque la verdad es, que usando el review tanto para decir "soy tu fan número uno" o para expresar "tu fic es una mierda y tú eres otra mierda más grande aún", demostráis no sólo que no sabéis hacer una buena crítica (puesto que los buenos críticos no necesitan faltar el respeto o exagerar súper entusiasta, para dar su opinión) sino que encima, quedáis peor de lo que pueda pareceros a vosotros/as ese/a autor/a o su historia.

Por lo tanto, antes de escribir algo, pensad con las neuronas y no con el entusiasmo excesivo o la mala leche, que no es tan difícil.

Y por supuesto, haced el favor de leeros bien la historia, porque la mayoría de las veces, lo que comentáis no tiene nada que ver con lo que está puesto (y no mencionemos de los libros, que muchos de los que van de "entendidos" no tienen ni puñetera idea de lo que hablan cuando te dejan Review referidos a los libros) Ej1: - Hermione se fue al infierno. Review: ¡Ay, estoy confusa!. ¿Quién se ha ido al infierno, Harry o Hermione?.

Ej2: "¿Cómo puedes poner en tu historia que Harry y Ron rompen su amistad de toda la vida?. ¡Eres una exagerada!" (Y ahí se acaba el Review. Menuda "crítica literaria". ¿Eh?)

RAkAoMi lee esas dos cosas bien distintas y piensa... "Mejor no le respondo ni en privado porque está claro que si no sabe leer lo que está escrito, mucho menos entenderá lo que yo quiera decirle". (Esto en base al ejemplo 1). "¿Exagerada yo, por poner que Potter y Weasley se han peleado y han dejado de hablarse?. Este/a tío/a no se ha leído ni el cuarto libro y mucho menos el séptimo. Así que, ni caso. A ver...¿Es anónimo el review, sí?. Ea, pues fuera. Que opiniones así venidas de la rabia de uno/a cualquiera y del desconocimiento de la obra de Rowling, no me interesa conservarlas publicadas.

¿Se me ha entendido por fin?. Eso espero. **Nos veremos en el cap 8 que repito, NO SERÁ SUBIDO MAÑANA SINO A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO FIN DE SEMANA.** (Veréis como aún así, alguno/a habrá que me pondrá lo de "continúa pronto". Porque como les da igual lo que digamos los autores...). He dicho. RAkAoMi.


	8. ¿Soy bisexual?

**Nota de autora:** domingo, 13 de abril de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Yo como siempre a mil por hora y tengo que deciros que por fin aprobé el examen práctico del coche el pasado 2 de abril.

Ya tengo en mi mano el carnet provisional (el definitivo tarda un mes en llegar porque te lo mandan por correo a tu casa) así que ahora sólo me queda comprarme el coche.

Perdón por el retraso que he tenido en subir este capítulo, pero entre que he estado liadísima y que esta última semana ha sido la feria de Abril, me he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa por lo que no he tenido ocasión de sentarme a escribir. Y aunque la feria termina hoy a las doce de la noche, yo estaba tan agotada, que he decidido quedarme en casa y por eso he podido terminar el capítulo y subíroslo hoy. (Ahora mismo son las ocho de la tarde en España).

Os aviso que este octavo capítulo será más corto que los anteriores porque sólo he querido meter determinadas cosas y preferir alargarme más en los dos últimos que quedan para terminar la historia.

Quiero agradecer los reviews del cap anterior, con especial énfasis, porque me ha alegrado bastante que nadie se haya ofendido. Puesto que yo no pretendía molestar con lo que dije de los reviews. Aún así vuelvo a recordar, que un review no es un comentario de una frase en plan "oh me encanta continualo pronto hasta luego" ni "¡Está bueno síguelo!" y mucho menos "Continúa". Sino una crítica (reflexión sobre lo bueno y malo que has encontrado en el cap o Oneshot) constructiva de lo que tú crees que se podría mejorar de la historia, personajes o estilo de escritura del/la autor/a en cuestión. Y decir todo eso sin ofender en ningún momento, porque si se ofende no es crítica sino ganas de tocar las narices. Gran diferencia.

Por lo tanto, **a **toda la gente que dejó Review en condiciones, durante el capítulo siete y los anteriores, y especialmente a : **Soniga Granger Potter, Sagami Zalmaix, Ruloxx, harryherms, la dama de la luna **(mi linda Cami, muchos besos para ti preciosa), **Blackanngel** (que lleva tiempo siguiéndome, gracias), **Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Noeria, ELECKTRA, Makarva, Moni H-Hrforever, Tyflos, DiCaro, EdPotter, Brujita Granger, Drago10Grados (gracias por el privado, lo contestaré en cuanto me sea posible, sé que hace días me lo mandaste) y por último Varelia Ashtray Girl,** **quiero agradecerles **no sólo el haber dejado reviews geniales de los que siempre puedo aprender algo sino además que ellos/as sean como son, igual de geniales que sus Reviews.

**Chicos/as, para vosotros/as especialmente, os dedico este capítulo. Ojalá os guste. **

PD: Responderé en privado en cuanto tenga la ocasión. Un beso fuerte. Cuidaros mucho. Gracias por seguir ahí. ;-) RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

- Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

- Con cursiva, pensamientos internos de algún personaje.

- Con letra normal y comillas, reproducción oral de palabras textuales de algún personaje.

* * *

**Cap. 8. "¿Soy bisexual?"**

Nada más bajar las escaleras y pisar el suelo de la Sala Común, Harry se encontró con Hermione, quien, con expresión seria, los brazos cruzados y un golpeteo de suelo usando el pie, le indicó al moreno que seguía molesta. (Ya que no podía demostrarle que en realidad no lo estaba, puesto que Harry no sospechaba ni por asomo, que todo lo que le confesó la noche anterior a Hermes, se lo había dicho en realidad a Hermione).

Potter no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ella por el momento y tampoco de mantener una conversación, así que optó por lo más fácil. Salir corriendo.

Sin mirar a su mejor amiga ni una sola vez, abandonó la estancia poniendo rumbo al Gran Comedor, donde desayunó lo más rápido que pudo para no darle a la castaña, la oportunidad de hablarle.

Harry pasó la mañana entera ignorando a Hermione de tal manera, que hasta sus compañeros de casa empezaron a murmurar cosas por lo bajo. Sobre todo al verle solo en un pupitre cuando todo el mundo sabía que desde que él y ella se habían peleado con Ron, siempre se sentaban juntos en clase.

Hermione por su parte, no quiso insistir en hablar con él. Sino que respetó su fase de "paso de tu existencia" porque prefería mil veces que se dirigiera a ella una vez que hubiera pensado lo que diría, a que le dijera algo estúpido o sin sentido y que luego le pidiera perdón.

Además, ella no tenía que ser la primera en dar el paso para recuperar la buena relación con Harry cuando fue él quien se había comportado de manera poco usual cuando estaba borracho.

Por otro lado, y aunque supiera por su apariencia de Hermes, cómo se sentía Harry respecto a lo de la borrachera y también lo que sentía por su persona de chica, no podía demostrárselo cuando se suponía que él se lo había contado todo a su "otro yo" y ella no tendría por qué estar al corriente si Hermes no se lo hubiera dicho.

Y desde luego, conocía lo suficiente a los chicos como para saber de sobras que solían ser muy reservados con determinadas cosas y todas las que hablaron la noche anterior, así como lo relacionado con Hermes cuando besó a Potter, no eran del tipo que ibas contando ni a tu mejor amiga, por muy de la infancia o toda la vida que fuese.

Así que en vez de seguir comiéndose la cabeza con eso, decidió hacer lo mismo que Harry. Ignorarle todo lo posible hasta que él decidiera lo contrario.

* * *

Después del almuerzo y de hacer su ronda, la castaña se fue a buscar a Luna, pues habían quedado pasar la tarde juntas cuando Hermione estuviera libre.

La rubia de Ravenclaw esbozó una sonrisa dulce y bonita cuando vio a la Gryffindor acercarse hasta ella y preguntarle cómo le había ido el día.

- Bien.- Dijo la chica de grandes ojos celestes.- Como siempre. ¿Y a ti, has podido avanzar algo con Harry o sigue sin querer dirigirte la palabra?

- Lo segundo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?. ¿Es que no quieres darle la oportunidad de explicarse?

- Al contrario, quiero hacerlo, por eso le esperé en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero justo al verme salió corriendo como un cohete y ni siquiera en las clases que hemos compartido se ha dirigido a mí ni para pedirme un poco de tinta.

- Pues sí que te tiene miedo...

- A mí eso me importa poco. Lo único que espero, es que tenga la decencia de decirme algo más que "Lo siento Hermione". Aunque no sé si se atreverá, como a ti y a Hermes le dijo que no se acordaba de nada...

Pero también reconoció que no quería disculparse por algo que le encantaría hacer realidad contigo y con lo que disfrutaría mucho. ¿Recuerdas?

- Perfectamente. No creo que olvide nada de todo lo que sucedió anoche. ¿Crees que habrá afectado a Harry?. Por lo de los besos y ese "te amo" que Hermes le soltó...

- Supongo que algo sí. Después de todo, se lo dijo un chico, y que tú y yo sepamos a él nunca le han gustado los de su mismo sexo. ¿Cierto?

- Sí. Por lo tanto va a ser muy difícil que solucione mi problema...

- Bueno, si lo miramos desde un cierto punto de vista, no tiene por qué ser imposible. Por mucho que no correspondiera los besos de Hermes tampoco los evitó. ¿Verdad?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, añadiendo...

- Pero cómodo no estaba.

- Normal, por muy amigo que sea Hermes de Harry, el castaño es gay y los homosexuales no son personas con las que todo el mundo se siente cómodo...

- ¿Hermes, gay?.- Preguntó Hermione con los ojos abiertos por el asombro de la última ocurrencia que había tenido la rubia.

- Pues sí. Seguro que éso es lo que pensará Harry de él. Ten en cuenta que fue un chico quien le dijo "Te amo, Harry", y de todos es sabido que sólo los chicos gays se enamoran de otros chicos. Por lo tanto, querida Hermione, tu "amigo de la infancia" es marica.

- Qué jodido. Hasta ahora no había caído en eso. ¿Y entonces qué tiene que hacer Hermes a partir de ahora cuando vea a Harry, decirle que lo de anoche no volverá a repetirse, o quizás pedirle perdón por declararle su amor y besarle, o mejor no decir nada, y esperar que sea Potter quien empiece la conversación o le pregunte por qué lo hizo?

- Yo creo que la última opción sería la mejor. Y si por lo que sea Harry no saca el tema, Hermes tampoco debe hacerlo. Ni siquiera para decirle la verdad de su identidad. No creo que eso fuese prudente en una situación como la de ahora, cuando seguramente ha trastocado bastante a su "queridísimo" amigo moreno.

- Para que luego me digas, que tu vida en Hogwarts es complicada, Luna. A mí sí que se me ha hecho difícil y nada cómoda desde que Hermes apareció.

A veces tengo tantas ganas de que todos lo sepan que hasta lo gritaría usando el Sonorus. Pero sé que haciéndolo, sólo aumentaría el rechazo hacia mi persona, y como no soy masoquista, prefiero seguir ocultando mi secreto.

- No todo el mundo te odia, Hermione. En realidad, sólo los Malfoy lo hacían.

- Pero tampoco puedo decir que tenga un montón de amigas como sí le ocurre a Ginny, Lavender y Parvati. Aunque reconozco, que con una como tú que vale por mil, me conformo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cuándo crees que volverán esas tres locas?

- Pasado mañana. Y lo más seguro será que se presenten durante el desayuno.

- ¿Puedo esperar que me dejen tranquila así como a Hermes?

- Lo dudo mucho. Tanto por tu apariencia femenina como por la masculina, tienen una cierta fijación por ti que desde luego no es buena ni sana. Pero no te preocupes por ella y lo que puedan hacerle a cualquiera de tus dos aspectos. Recuerda lo que te dije ayer. Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Te acompañaré a todas partes, y si se atreven a tocarte un solo pelo, tendrán que vérselas conmigo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Luna?. Aunque seas una chica, a veces eres igual de protectora que un hombre.

- Y cómo no lo iba a ser con la única amiga buena que tengo...

- Tú también eres muy buena para mí. Me siento afortunada por eso. ¿Damos un paseo?

- ¡Por supuesto!.- Respondió la rubia con expresión animada.- Conozco un sitio chulísimo que seguro no has visitado nunca.

- Entonces démonos prisa en verlo, nos quedan dos horas para la puesta de sol y quiero estar en Hogwarts antes de que se esconda del todo.

- No te preocupes Hermione.- Añadió la Ravenclaw agarrando una de sus manos.- Estaremos en el castillo con el tiempo suficiente para que Hermes pueda probarse todos los trapitos que tenga en el armario.

Soltando una risita baja, las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha al destino elegido por Luna mientras que en otra parte de Hogwarts, más concretamente en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry James Potter Evans se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar la manera de acercarse a su mejor amiga sin que ella le partiera el cráneo tal y como le había dicho la Ravenclaw el día anterior.

* * *

_Si le digo algo como...Hey Hermione, realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que te hice en la borrachera, pero si a ti no te importa, me encantaría volver a besarte. Y si te gusto lo bastante podríamos salir juntos._

_¿Aceptará?_

_Na...lo más probable será que me diga algo como..."¡Tú estás tonto o te lo haces!"._

_A quién quiero engañar, ella jamás sentirá interés por un tío como yo. No soy ni la cuarta parte de inteligente a como sí lo es ella, y tampoco tengo ningún encanto. _

_  
Llevo pelos indomables, unas gafas horribles sujetas por cinta adhesiva. Estoy más delgado que un fideo y encima, ni siquiera le gusta el Quidditch._

_¿Hermione Granger interesada en mí?. Sí claro, y los difuntos Malfoy eran ángeles atrapados en los cuerpos de malas personas..._

_Lo mejor que puedo hacer es lo que he hecho siempre. Ser absolutamente sincero con ella. _

_Claro que eso me llevaría a admitir algo que ni yo mismo tengo claro. ¿Soy o no soy bisexual?_

_Tengo que reconocer que los besos que me metió Hermes anoche, me gustaron mucho. Aunque creo que la clave estuvo en que no sentí a un chico sino a Hermione. Ya es raro, pero en fin, supongo que no saldré de dudas hasta que encuentre a Andrew, el único chico gay del castillo que conozco._

_Seguro que si él me besa, sentiré si también me gusta o si por el contrario sólo me sucede con Hermes, que es lo que me temo._

_¿Y a todo ésto, qué le digo?. No creo que acercándome y soltándole algo como "Oye Andrew, sé que siempre te he gustado mucho. ¿Te importaría besarme?. _

_Es que quiero saber si me gustan los hombres además de las mujeres."_

_Ése es capaz de aceptar y meterme mano en el proceso. Y como lo haga...lo muelo a palos y luego a ver cómo le explico que no se lo pedí porque yo sea homosexual sino porque tenía curiosidad. _

_Afú...No se puede tener una vida más complicada que la mía. O mejor dicho...yo me la complico. _

_En fin, buscaremos a "la loca" declarada del castillo. Supongo que es la múnica forma de aclararme._

Un poco después de ponerse a caminar, le encontró. Sentado en una de las mesas de lectura que estaban en la segunda planta.

Por fortuna para Harry, estaban solos. Así que tomó asiento frente al chico y le dijo educadamente...

- Hola Andrew. ¿Qué tal llevas la mañana?

- Mucho mejor ahora que te he visto, guapetón.- Dijo el Hufflepuff canturreando.- ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita del tío más mazizo de todo el colegio, después de Hermes?

- "_Pues precisamente a Hermes, debes el honor"._

A algo particular.- Respondió Harry intentando sonar serio.- Necesito pedirte un favor fuera de lo común pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie, a no ser, claro está, que quieras que te borre del mundo mágico como hice con Voldemort este verano.

- Ooohhh...- Dijo Andrew moviendo la mano hacia arriba y abajo.- Me huelo a que quieres pedirme algo especial que sólo un chico como yo podría ofrecerte.

- No lo sabes tú bien.

- Bueno Harry, dispara, soy toda oídos.

- "_Lo mejor será que se lo suelte sin más."_

Necesito que me des un beso en los labios.

- ¡Qué!- Dijo Andrew con una voz exageradamente aguda y femenina.- ¡Estás de guasa!

- ¿Tengo cara de broma?

- ¡Para nada, pero es que no me lo puedo creer. Potter pidiéndome un morreo, yuuuhh!

- No no no no no no no no no, un momentito, aclaración. No he dicho "serie de besos" sino más bien "un beso". Gran diferencia.

- Bueno, pero si te gusta podemos seguir. ¿No?.- Dijo el chico moviendo las pestañas de manera coqueta.

- Andrew...- Añadió Potter continuando con la actitud y tono serios.- Por favor, céntrate. Esto es importante para mí.

Es que verás, anoche un chico me besó y...bueno, digamos que eso me ha trastocado bastante y sólo quiero saber lo que sentiré si otro chico distinto a ése, me besa. Por eso quiero que lo hagas tú, como a ti te gustan los chicos...

- ¡Y tú más que ninguno!. Bueno, ahora me gusta más Hermes. Pero creo que a él le van las tías. Aunque por el momento no se ha fijado en ninguna. Quizás porque está enamorado de Hermione.

- ¿Qué?. Eso es imposible. Él y ella son como hermanos, se conocen desde la infancia. No podrían quererse de otra manera distinta a esa. Además, si lo hicieran, me lo habrían dicho, los dos son muy buenos amigos míos y nos lo contamos todo.

- Hay cosas que uno se guarda para sí mismo, Harry. Bueno, entonces qué... ¿Te beso?

- Sí, pero no te recrees mucho si no quieres que te parta en dos.

- Jo...para una vez que puedo besarte, déjame que me aproveche un poco...

- ¿Tú quieres morir, verdad?

- ¡No!. Sólo quiero pasarlo bien un ratito...

- Dos segundos, Andrew, eso es todo el tiempo que te daré, y si llegas al tercero, te rompo la boca. Tú decides.

- Está bien Potter, un toque de labios y me aparto.

- Guay. Cuando quieras.

Harry cerró los ojos, porque no quería ver la cara del chico cuando se acercase a la suya. Y tal y como el Hufflepuff había prometido, tardó sólo dos segundos en posar sus labios en los de Potter y seguidamente retirarse.

- ¿Y bien, Harry, qué has sentido?- Preguntó el chico con clara ilusión.

- Para ser sincero, asco. Así que diré con seguridad, que esto no vovlerá a repetirse, ni contigo ni con ningún otro chico de este colegio.

- ¿Ni siquiera con el tío buenísimo de Hermes Granger?. Técnicamente no es de Hogwarts aunque viva y trabaje aquí.

- ¡Uy qué tarde se me ha hecho!. Me marcho. Gracias por el favor, y no olvides no contar a nadie, ni a tu madre o tu mejor amigo, lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Porque aunque lo hagas, yo lo negaré y te dejaré como un mentiroso total. Y teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo sabe que a mí siempre me han gustado las chicas, nadie te tomaría en serio.

- Soy plenamente consciente de eso, Potter. Soy gay, no imbécil. Hasta luego.

Haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, Harry abandonó la sala de Lectura y se fue al Gran Comedor, puesto que sólo faltaban minutos para la cena.

* * *

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pasillo que le llevarían al lugar de la cena, sintió cómo una mano agarraba su brazo derecho, ejercía fuerza y le metía en un aula vacía.

Al volverse, se encontró con Hermione, quien mirándolo completamente seria, le dijo...

- Tenemos que hablar. No consentiré que sigas huyendo de mí. Y como sé que cuando estoy enfadada te doy miedo, lo que haré será decirte la verdad y nada más que la verdad y tú me escucharás sin interrumpirme.

Una vez que haya terminado, puedes decir lo que te apetezca, pero si se te ocurre intervenir antes de que acabe mi discurso, seré yo quien no te dará opción a la réplica y huiré de ti como tú llevas haciendo conmigo todo el día. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

Harry asintió, ella soltó aire, y sin abandonar el tono serio, comenzó.

- Voy a decirte lo que ocurrió anoche cuando estabas borracho y te presentaste en mi habitación.

Te tumbaste en mi cama y me despertaste. Al preguntarte qué hacías ahí me dijiste que habías venido porque querías hablar conmigo sobre los besos que te di durante el desayuno.

Yo te contesté que no mantendría una conversación contigo sobre eso ni ninguna otra cosa mientras estuvieras bajo los efectos del alcohol, porque no te dejaban hablar bien y mucho menos pensar de manera razonable o lógica.

Pero tú siempre has sido muy cabezota, Harry, y cuando se te mete algo en la cocorota no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión. Así que seguiste insistiendo y al final tuvimos una charla en la que tú mismo me confesaste que yo te gustaba. Entonces me besaste, y yo me dejé, porque también me gustas desde hace tiempo.

Llegó un momento en que quisiste hacer algo más que besarme y me propusiste hacer el amor. Pero yo me negué.

Te dije que para dar ese paso contigo, tenías que sentir por mí algo más que una simple atracción. Y cuando te pregunté "¿Qué sientes por mí?" tú dijiste textualmente "Pero si ya te lo he dicho. Me gustas un montón y quiero hacer el amor contigo por eso mismo, porque me gustas…"

Y después de escucharte aquello, me enfadé más, porque entendí que tú no podías comprender lo que yo intentaba decirte. Y ahora que estás sobrio y tienes el raciocinio en condiciones, te voy a repetir palabra por palabra lo que te conté del por qué no podía acostarme contigo.

"Puede que para ti sea suficiente con sentirte atraído por mí para querer sexo conmigo, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Y no te permitiré volver a besarme o tocarme hasta que me tomes lo suficientemente en serio como para no tratarme con frivolidad. Entérate de una vez, Harry, yo no soy un juguete que puedas usar a tu antojo. Soy una persona, tengo sentimientos, y ahora mismo están hechos mierda por tu culpa. Así que apártate de mí y vete, ahora no quiero verte."

Pero tú no me hiciste caso, te quedaste encima de mí, mirándome como un idiota, sin entender por qué yo estaba llorando y a mí eso me frustró más aún.

Y cuando peor lo estaba pasando ocurrió algo que lo agravó todo más todavía.

El sol se ocultó dando paso a la noche y entonces me convertí en Hermes.

A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión al oír aquello. Hermione continuó su monólogo para intentar arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

- Ya sé que te habrá sorprendido. Tú mismo te quedaste muerto de asombro cuando me viste transformarme en ese castaño que tan buen amigo tuyo se ha hecho.

Pero antes de que te plantees por qué tengo dos cuerpos, te lo diré.

El mismo día en que debía coger el tren de Hogwarts para empezar séptimo, estaba merendando en el Caldero Chorreante.

De repente una Adivina Rumana se me acercó y quiso leerme la mano, pero yo me negué, desprecié su Don, tú sabes que nunca he creído en la Adivinación.

Ella se ofendió cuando dije que todos los adivinos eran unos farsantes y a causa de su enfado, me maldijo. Pronunciando algo llamado "Mannight" que significa "Hombre nocturno".

Por eso tengo dos cuerpos. Soy mujer durante el día y la tarde y hombre durante la noche. En cuanto se pone el sol "mi otro yo" aparece. Y si no te lo he dicho antes ha sido porque tenía curiosidad por ver cómo me tratarías siendo yo un chico. Y la verdad es que me ha encantado el simple hecho de comprobar, que tanto en mis aspectos de chica y chico, podemos ser los mejores amigos del mundo.

Pero no todo es tan guay, Harry, porque para curarme de la maldición, debo encontrar a mi amor verdadero y que él me bese confesándome su amor sin importarle la apariencia que yo tenga.

Debido a eso, cuando estabas borracho y me viste transformarme en Hermes, te pedí que no te alejaras de mí ni me rechazaras, porque yo seguía siendo la misma Hermione que a ti te gustaba tanto.

Lo malo fue que tú te asustaste mucho cuando viste el cambio, y hasta te desmayaste de la impresión cuando yo te besé en los labios. Y aquella reacción tuya me hizo llorar más todavía, porque me sentía y me sigo sintiendo tan y tan frustrada contigo...que ya no sé qué más hacer o decirte, para que entiendas, que te quiero y te seguiré queriendo hasta el día en que me muera.

Porque tú, quizás, no sepas con seguridad si estás o no enamorado de mí, como bien me dijiste anoche bajo mi apariencia de Hermes, pero yo sí sé con seguridad que lo estoy de ti, Harry. Lo único que te pido, es que confíes lo suficiente en mí como para ser honesto y sincero conmigo.

No quiero que tengas miedo de mí, no voy a hacerte daño. Incluso si al final descubres que no me amas y que es una mera atracción lo que sientes por mi aspecto de chica, lo aceptaré, aunque me duela.

Esto es todo lo que quería decirte, ahora puedes hablar y decirme lo que opinas o incluso cómo te sentiste cuando "Hermes" te besó anoche y te dijo "Te amo, Harry". Sólo recuerda que no era él quien lo hizo, sino yo con otro cuerpo. Porque por fuera soy de una manera pero por dentro sigo sintiendo y pensando como como una mujer, de verdad que sí.

Por favor, sé sincero y dime lo que sientes por mí. Necesito saberlo.

Harry no sabía qué decirle, estaba completamente alucinado de todo lo que había escuchado y cuando iba a responder algo como "¿Todo lo que has dicho ha ido en serio o es una especie de broma tuya de mal gusto?", se quedó con las ganas de hacerlo porque la puerta de la clase se abrió dando paso a McGonagall.

Quien ni se molestó en preguntar qué hacían los dos en su clase de Transformaciones sino que se limitó a acercarse hasta Hermione, agarrarla de una muñeca y sacarla fuera de la vista de Potter.

El cuál, se quedó mirando cómo su mejor amiga desaparecía de su vista sin que él hiciera algo para impedirlo.

* * *

- ¡Pero por qué me ha sacado del aula, estaba a punto de escuchar lo que me diría Harry al saber la verdad de todo el asunto de Hermes y también de lo que él hizo estando borracho!

- Lo siento Hermione, pero lo que voy a decirle es más importante que la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

He descubierto que la Mannight no es una maldición "tonta" por mucho que la solución esté en un beso y una declaración de amor verdadero. Hay algo más...

- Dígamelo.

- Antes de que alguien la cure, usted debe estar completamente segura que el chico en cuestión es el adecuado para su persona. Es decir, que él y sólo él es su amor verdadero, porque de no ser así, la maldición no la curará sino que la condenará a ser un hombre para siempre. Y ya no recuperaría su cuerpo de mujer ni aunque saliera el sol. ¿Entiende?

- Sí señora.- Dijo la castaña sentándose con pesadez en la silla.- ¡Estoy doblemente jodida!.

¿Cómo voy a curarme, o mejor dicho, cómo lo haré gracias a Harry?. Le conozco lo suficiente para saber que después de todo lo que le he dicho en su clase de Transformaciones, le habré dejado más que descolocado. Seguro que no va ni a cenar, y si acude, no creo que me hable ni bajo mi apariencia de Hermes.

Eso contando con que me haya creído porque si se atreve a decirle a mi apariencia de chico que "Hermione me ha contado que ella y tú sois la misma persona pero yo no me lo creo", es muy probable que me de un infarto.

Si el chico que amo realmente duda de mi palabra, simplemente no lo soportaré. Menos aún cuando encima es mi mejor amigo, alguien con el que se supone que tengo una confianza absoluta como para que crea en todo lo que le digo.

- La entiendo, señorita Granger, pero no puedo decirle nada para asegurarle cuál será la reacción del señor Potter a partir de ahora que sabe la verdad. ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué ha decidido decírselo a estas alturas, un mes después de que él y Hermes se conocieran y se hicieran amigos?

- Porque después de lo de anoche, y de que haya pasado el día entero evitándome, he llegado a la conclusión que alargar esta situación entre nosotros era estúpida.

Así que pensé que lo mejor sería echar mano del valor Gryffindor y ser absolutamente sincera con él. Lo único que espero es que no se aleje de mí. Aunque es probable que lo haga. Recuerdo cómo reaccionó cuando me vio cambiar a Hermes. ¡Hasta saltó del susto, profesora!. Y a mí eso me dolió, me sentí doblemente rechazada...

- No llore, pequeña mía, verá cómo todo irá bien. Harry siempre la ha querido mucho, eso no va a cambiar sólo porque él sepa la verdad sobre el tema de Hermes.

- Usted no le conoce tan bien como yo, puede ser muy rencoroso cuando está verdaderamente molesto con algo o alguien. Y yo...yo...sólo de pensar que se aparte de mí y me deje completamente sola, yo...no puedo soportarlo, no puedo...me falta hasta el aire. Y Harry es como el mismo aire para mí, sin él a mi lado simplemente no puedo vivir...

- Tranquila, niña, tranquila. Eso de momento no ha sucedido. No tiene caso que se angustie más. Debe procurar calmarse o le dará un ataque de ansiedad, y no me gustaría verla en ese estado.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta la hora de mi guardia?

- Por supuesto que sí, querida, sabe perfectamente que mi casa es su casa. Disponga de ella todo el tiempo que quiera.

- Gracias profesora McGonagall.

- Minerva, Hermione, llámeme Minerva.

- Entonces no me trate de usted, señora, sino de tú.

- Como quieras. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

- Un poco sí.

- ¿Te apetece una tila?

- Sí por favor.

Ella la hizo aparecer con su varita y se la dio a Hermione, quien se la bebió con rapidez.

Minerva le ordenó tumbarse en la cama para que estuviera relajada. La castaña no quiso negarse, y allí se quedó hasta que su profesora y amiga personal la avisó de que la hora de la cena ya había terminado y que podía irse a donde quisiera.

- Menos a la guardia.- Añadió la bruja anciana y sabia.- Esta noche no hará falta que la hagas, lo mejor será que te metas en tu habitación y te acuestes, querida. Quizás mañana te sientas mejor y veas las cosas de otra manera.

- ¿Y si no es así, entonces qué?

- Siempre podrás acudir a mí o a la señorita Lovegood. Estoy completamente segura que a ella no le importa tener una amiga con dos cuerpos.

Te recuerdo que es la única persona de este castillo que sabía lo de la maldición incluso antes de que tú misma se lo dijeras. Y recuerda también lo que te dije ayer, Hermione, por mucho que la gente de Hogwarts pueda rechazarte o apartarse de ti si llegan a enterarse de lo de la Mannight, ni Luna ni yo misma lo haremos jamás, porque te queremos. A ti y lo que representas como persona y no a la apariencia que tengas. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí señora, muchísimas gracias. Yo también las quiero mucho a las dos.

- Lo sabemos, Hermione. Ahora duerme un poco, te sentará bien.

- No, prefiero volver a mi cuarto si a usted no le importa.

- Para nada, querida. Que pases una buena noche.

- Gracias Minerva, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Sí, no quiero correr el riesgo de que Harry pueda detenerme a mitad del camino si por casualidad me está esperando como hice con él hace unas horas.

Dicho y hecho, McGonagall acompañó a Hermes (pues ya había oscurecido durante la charla de las dos mujeres) a su habitación y nadie las detuvo, Ni Harry, que escondido tras una esquina cercana, se quedó con las ganas de agarrar de improviso al castaño y pedirle explicaciones de lo que supuestamente le había contado Hermione. Que para Harry era tan increíble, que por más vueltas que le daba no conseguía tomárselo en serio.

Una parte de él quería creerlo, sobre todo la que le decía que si la historia de Hermione no fuese cierta, tanto Hermes como ella serían visibles durante el día y la noche, y el hecho era que desde que Hermes llegó a Hogwarts, la castaña desaparecía justo al ponerse el sol.

Y ese detalle era el que le hacía pensar a Harry que Hermione le había dicho la completa y absoluta verdad de todo lo que a él le intrigaba desde que conoció al chico que había llegado a convertirse en un buenísimo amigo para él.

Pensando en eso, volvió a su habitación, donde se acostó en cuanto se puso el pijama.

Él no fue consciente de lo agotado que estaba hasta el momento en que sintió cómo el sueño le invadía nada más cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor, al sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor, se encontró en la otra punta a Ginny, Lavender y Parvati.

La castaña se sorprendió de que hubiesen regresado un día antes de lo que le había dicho Luna, y cuando vio las miradas mortales que le echaron las tres chicas, supo que no sería un día corriente.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Tal y como os dije en la primera nota de autora, este capítulo ha sido más corto que los anteriores, porque he querido hacerlo así. Ya me explayaré más con la longitud en los dos úlitmos que quedan para terminar el fic.

Hasta entonces, gracias por estar ahí, y demostrarlo. Cuidaros mucho, un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.


	9. De mal en peor

**Nota de la autora:** domingo, 20 de abril de 2008.

¡Buenas!. Espero que estéis bien. Aquí os traigo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, espero que os guste igual que lo han hecho los anteriores. Nos vemos en la segunda nota de autora, cuidaros mucho. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. (Y gracias por seguir dejando Reviews)

Advertencia: En este capítulo va a subir la temperatura nada más arrancar la segunda escena. A partir de la tercera, la cosa cambiará. Vais a ver a un Harry, una Ginny, Lavender, Parvati y Luna, como nunca se han visto en los libros. Sus reacciones no serán comparables a las que nos ha mostrado Rowling puesto que ella jamás los ha puesto en la tesitura que aquí los meteré yo. Incluso dirán palabrotas gordísimas, porque el propio contexto lo propiciará.

Dicho ésto, añado también que éste será un capítulo donde la sensibilidad estará "a flor de piel" en más de una ocasión. Y lo digo porque presupongo que no os voy a dejar indiferentes. Sólo espero que cuando terminéis de leerlo, no queráis matarme. Aunque sinceramente lo dudo. Pero recordad que éste es un fic de RAkAoMi y que a mí no me gustan los finales tristes. A pesar de que el final propiamente dicho, no lo veréis hasta que lleguéis al capítulo diez y último. ¿De acuerdo?. Sin más que comentaros por el momento me despido hasta la segunda nota de autora. Que disfrutéis la lectura.

**Dedico este capítulo a**: Sonia Granger Potter, Makarva, Drago10Grados, Ruloxx, Sandrita Granger, Blackannangel, Varelia Ashtray Girl (a quien quiero mucho), Noeria, ELECKTRA, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, la dama de la luna (Cami, eres un sol, no cambies nunca), mis amigas Nicu y Flor, la genial romycrazy con quien me río muchísimo en las ocurrencias que me pone tanto en los reviews como en los emails que nos escribimos, mi amiga Gy (L.Ganoza), mi amigo Jonathan, Ignacio y mucha otra gente que siempre está ahí para mí. Los demás que no he nombrado ahora pero que lleváis siguiéndome y apoyándome desde mi primera historia, también sois importantes. Gracias por aguantarme durante tanto tiempo. Casi cinco años ya.

Sois los mejores, de verdad. Hasta pronto. ;-)

Simbología:

- Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

- Con cursiva, comillas (o no), con o sin guión, pensamientos internos.

* * *

Música Recomendada:

- Cualquiera que sea bonita, aunque yo recomiendo las melodías instrumentales de la película "El Cuervo(The Crow)" pues las usé para escribir todo este capítulo.

Aconsejo sobre todo las siguientes de esa película genial y además preciosa. : Resurrection, Remembrance, Rain forever, Pain and Retribution, Believe in Angels, Back to the Grave (ésta, Rain Forever y Believe in Angels son las más bonitas en mi humilde opinión). Pues vienen geniales para todo el capítulo en sí. No en vano, fue escrito mientras yo las escuchaba. (El compositor de esas melodías inolvidables se llama Graeme Revell)

* * *

**Cap. 9. "De mal en peor."**

La mañana para Hermione pasó con toda la tranquilidad que le podría dar a cualquier joven como ella que no cruzara palabra alguna con nadie de su clase, y mucho menos con su mejor amigo cuando él parecía querer ignorarla todo lo posible.

La castaña estaba harta de esa actitud en Harry mucho más después de que el día anterior, ella le hubiese confesado la verdad sobre la identidad de Hermes y el por qué de su existencia.

Hermione necesitaba desesperadamente que Potter le dijera lo que pensaba, pero él no lo hizo, simplemente se limitó a asistir a las clases que compartía con ella y luego desaparecer de su vista.

Durante la tarde, la Gryffindor atendió sus obligaciones de prefecta y cuando las terminó, pasó unas horas con Luna. Quien se despidió de ella poco antes de la cena puesto que Hermione le dijo que iba a ducharse y vestirse como un chico. Cosa que ya llevaba haciendo un mes y medio.

Mientras ella se aseaba, su mejor amigo trataba, por millonésima vez aquel día, encontrar la mejor forma de tener una charla con Hermione sin que tanto ella como él, terminasen "tirándose de los pelos" por culpa de la rabia o frustración. Ya que cada uno, por distintos motivos, se sentía así respecto al otro.

Harry, porque no terminaba de aclararse. No sólo en lo que pudiese sentir por Hermes sino además por su mejor amiga.

Que si él no recordaba mal, le confesó que el castaño y ella eran la misma persona.

¿Y todo por culpa de una maldición Rumana?. Parecía de chiste, pero él había vivido cosas mucho más fuertes y poco habituales que el simple hecho de que alguien pudiese tener dos cuerpos y apariencias.

Pensando en el día anterior, recordó cómo buscó a Andrew para pedirle un beso, y sintió claramente que aquella experiencia no le había gustado nada.

_- ¿Entonces por qué sí me agradó cuando lo hizo Hermes?. Después de todo también era un chico. Pero si lo que dijo Hermione es verdad, entendería el hecho de que no me repugnase en Hermes cuando en realidad sería ella quien me hubiera besado._

Pensó para sí mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se encontraba desde hacía ya cuatro horas.

_- ¿Y si eso es cierto, qué debo hacer, buscarla y decirle "De acuerdo Hermione, te amo y voy a curarte la maldición dándote un beso de amor verdadero"?. Eso sí que me resulta chistoso además de estúpido cuando ni yo mismo sé si estoy o no enamorado de ella._

_Necesito consejo, y femenino a ser posible. ¡Ya sé!. Buscaré a Luna, seguro que puede decirme algo que me sirva para arreglar las cosas con Hermione._

_Aunque realmente, quien debería arreglarlo sería ella, es la única que me ha estado engañando durante todo el tiempo que ha sido Hermes._

_Y yo que pensé que había encontrado un nuevo amigo..._

_No quiero ni imaginar, las risas que se habrá pegado Hermione a mi costa mientras me tomaba el pelo haciéndose pasar por un chico._

_¡Y encima sabe que ella me gusta, y que no me atrevía a decírselo siendo chica!. La madre que la parió...¿Cómo ha podido jugar conmigo de esa manera?_

_En cuanto la pille se va a enterar, le voy a decir más de cuatro cosas. Y cuando lo haya hecho...espero que se disculpe conmigo porque si no, quien se quedará sin amigo masculino será ella._

_Mujeres...¡Son incomprensibles!. Y mi mejor amiga la más complicada que he conocido en toda mi vida._

_Aunque esté buenísima, tenga una sonrisa que me vuelve loco y además bese estupendamente._

_Ah...cuando pienso en los besos que me dio durante el desayuno hace ya dos días...simplemente no puedo dejar de desear que ojalá pudiesemos repetirlos pronto. _

_Pero antes de eso, tenemos que hablar seriamente. Ella tenía razón, es tonto seguir huyendo de esto. Cuanto antes lo solucionemos todo mejor._

_Sólo espero que no me mate si lo que le diga no es lo que ella espera oír._

_Lo mejor será que me vaya al Gran Comedor, seguro que está allí, y si no es así, le pediré a McGonagall que me diga dónde encontrarla. Porque por mucho que lo intente, no consigo creerme que ella y Hermes sean la misma persona cuando no se parecen físicamente en nada. Aunque en el carácter son idénticos pero aún así...no me trago lo de la maldición Rumana. Ha debido de ser algún tipo de broma de Hermione. Sí, seguro que es eso._

Potter se puso en pie y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

* * *

No había hecho ni la mitad del camino, cuando vio desde la distancia a Hermes.

Él se escondió en una esquina cercana y esperó a que el chico pasara de largo. Pues no tenía ninguna gana de saludarle o decirle "¿A que no sabes lo que me dijo Hermione anoche?".

Por su parte, la apariencia masculina de su mejor amiga, avanzaba con paso calmado hacia el lugar de la cena, sólo que en vez de tomar el pasillo que le llevaría allí, optó por doblar la esquina donde se encontraba Potter. Ya que había visto venir a Samantha Weatherly y no tenía ninguna gana de cruzar ni un "hola" con ella por mucho que la chica hubiera dejado de agobiarle.

En la oscuridad, dos cuerpos masculinos se encontraron al tocarse sus espaldas.

Hermes estuvo a punto de decir "¿Quién está ahí?" pero no lo hizo, porque la Slytherin estaba más cerca de él en aquel momento y el castaño no quería que le descubriera.

Con cuidado, se giró, encontrándose de frente con su mejor amigo. Quien se había quedado igual de mudo que ella.

Hermione se pegó a Harry cuando vio acercarse más a Samantha.

Su prioridad era hacerse invisible y si para ello tenía que juntarse con Harry como una lapa, pues lo haría.

Él por su parte, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Tener a Hermes mirándole fijamente y con su pecho pegado al suyo no era algo a lo que estuviese habituado.

Quería preguntarle por qué se había acercado tanto, pero al escuchar que contenía la respiración mientras Samantha Weatherly caminaba cerca de ellos, lo entendió.

Recordó que tiempo atrás, el castaño le había contado cómo esa chica Slytherin le había besado contra una pared de piedra, y sabiendo como sabía que a Hermes no le gustaba nada que las chicas del castillo se tomaran ese tipo de confianzas con él, comprendió que lo único que hacía era esconderse de ella.

Seguramente por ese motivo y no otro, se había quedado pegado a él, y ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar. Pues veía claramente cómo el chico aguantaba la respiración mientras Samantha aún era visible.

Harry cerró los ojos, no quería seguir mirando los de Hermes. Tenían una especie de magnetismo que le hacía mirarlos sin poder apartar la vista de ellos. Justo lo mismo que le sucedía cuando miraba los chocolate de Hermione.

Quien, bajo su aspecto de chico, no podía apartar los ojos de los ahora cerrados de Harry.

Ella le miró curiosa, no entendía por qué no quería mirarla. Y sin querer pensar que podía ser una reacción de desagrado o rechazo hacia ella si él creyese la verdad, decidió imitarle. Cerró los ojos, ignorando todo lo demás, y se centró simplemente en sus emociones. Que estaban a mil por hora debido a la cercanía casi imposible que compartían.

De repente, Harry notó cómo una mano tocaba su mejilla, y aunque quería apartarla de un manotazo o pegar a Hermes por semejante atrevimiento, optó por dejarse hacer. Porque una parte de él no sentía a un chico sino la chica que tanto le gustaba desde hacía tiempo.

Los dedos de Hermes eran iguales que plumas suaves que recorrían la piel de su cara con una suavidad y mimo increíbles.

Harry inspiró sin hacer ruido, su ritmo cardíaco se estaba acelerando, y durante un leve segundo, sintió un deseo tremendo de poner al castaño contra la pared que tenía a su espalda y besarle hasta que ya no se sintiese los labios.

Entonces escuchó su voz, suave y delicada, como si no perteneciese realmente a un hombre sino a una mujer.

Una, que bajo un cuerpo y apariencia de chico había abierto los ojos y estaba contemplando el rostro de Harry con absoluta adoración.

Y así, suavemente, con la misma delicadeza con la que ella le había acariciado la mejilla, pronunció...

- ¿Puedes decirme ya, lo que sientes por mí, o tengo que seguir tocándote para hacerte reaccionar?

Potter no contestó con palabras, sino con un sonido. Algo que a Hermione le sonó como un suspiro profundo.

Ella decidió hacer otra cosa, prescindir de las palabras y pasar a la acción. Precisamente lo mismo que había hecho Harry con Ginny el año anterior. Cuando la besó delante de toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor y luego le soltó aquel "Tenemos que hablar".

Ya que él no quería pronunciar palabra, Hermione le haría responder de otra manera, aunque eso le llevase a sufrir la violencia de Harry si él quisiera pegarla por su atrevimiento.

Que consistió en una serie de besos que el moreno sintió con tanta claridad como los que ella le dio durante el desayuno y que a él le dejaron completamente ido y metido en su propio mundo durante un buen rato.

Hermes no se contentó con besarle en los labios, también lo hizo en el cuello, y ante eso, Harry no pudo evitar sentir que se derretía. Sobre todo al notar cómo el castaño le desabotonaba los tres botones más altos de la camisa para poder tener un mejor acceso a su piel.

- "_Dios..."_- pensó el moreno haciendo un último esfuerzo para no comerse a besos a su mejor amigo.- _"Si esto sigue así no sé si podré seguir conteniéndome. Y yo que pensé que no me gustaban los chicos... Bueno, no me gustan en general, sólo uno. Hermes Granger. Alguien tan especial y único como me parece la propia Hermione._

_Debería apartarle de mí e irme a buscarla, pero no quiero. Hermes me está haciendo sentir unas cosas que...no sé si serán normales por el hecho de que me las provoque un tío que está buenísimo, pero desde luego voy a disfrutarlas hasta que ya no pueda más o termine perdiendo la cabeza y me lo coma a besos con las mismas ganas con las que él lo está haciendo conmigo."_

- Harry...- Dijo el castaño como en un ronroneo.- Te amo.- Añandiendo lo último le besó en los labios otra vez. Y ahí Potter sí que perdió el control.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, agarró con fuerza la espalda y cintura de Hermes y le giró, pegándolo contra la pared donde antes había estado apoyada su propia espalda.

El castaño se quejó un poco por el impacto y la sorpresa, pero no hizo nada para apartar a Harry. Quien había comenzando a devorar sus labios con unas ganas tremendas.

Hermione cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejándose hacer mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que cuando el moreno decidiera terminar, tuviese la decencia de decirle algo más que un "me gustas mucho" o "estás muy buena" tal y como hizo cuando estaba borracho y quiso hacer el amor con ella.

Ella lo permitiría, siempre y cuando él le dijese que la amaba. Y no por culpa del "calentón" sino porque lo sintiese de verdad.

Pero Harry no le había dicho "yo también te amo" porque no había pronunciado palabra. Lo único que hacía era emitir ruiditos placenteros, que le demostraban a la castaña que él estaba disfrutando aquello tanto como ella. Quien también estaba suspirando mientras besaba y tocaba a Harry todo lo que le permitía su postura. Que no era nada cómoda al estar clavándose la piedra en la espalda. Aunque eso último no tenía importancia, sentir la pasión del chico que amaba sí.

Uno que le estaba transmitiendo un deseo impresionante. Tanto, que si no le detenía, podía dejarse llevar de tal manera como para permitirle todo lo que Harry quisiera hacer.

- "_Menos perder la virginidad contra una pared"_.- Pensó Hermione sin dejar de besar y tocar a Potter en ningún momento.- _"Por ahí sí que no paso, menos todavía siendo un chico._

_¿Por qué hace ésto, será que ha creído lo que le conté de la maldición?. Si así fuera...¿Por qué no me dice algo de lo que siente por mí?. A menos que no sienta nada y simplemente se esté dejando llevar por lo que yo misma he provocado._

_Dios por favor...haz que él me ame. Es lo único que quiero de verdad, su amor. Si me das eso, no te pediré nada más por el resto de mi vida. Una que espero poder compartir con Harry. El mismo Harry que me está volviendo loca."_

- Harry...- pronunció metiendo sus dedos masculinos por el cabello negro de él.- Harry...

- ¿Mmm?

- Te quiero...- Ella le besó otra vez.- De verdad lo hago...- Y sintió cómo él la correspondía con más ganas que antes.

- "_Es increíble."_- Pensó el moreno mientras seguía besando a Hermes.- _"No entiendo nada. Sé que estoy besándome con un chico, y dejando que él me acaricie. _

_Aún así no me siento extraño o raro, y mucho menos gay. Mi cuerpo está aceptando las sensaciones que el suyo me transmite. Las mismas que sentí cuando Hermione me besó. Yo...no sé lo que me ocurre, y en realidad no quiero saberlo. Lo único que me importa es disfrutar ésto. Por muy mal que podría parecerle a quien pudiera vernos, no creo que sea anormal. Después de todo, lo estoy haciendo con alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Quizás tanto como a la propia Hermione._

_Es curioso cómo besa Hermes, igual que ella. Con mimo, dulzura, picardía...y hasta podría decir que con amor. ¿Y por qué me transmite tanto amor un chico?. ¿Será que es verdad que me ama?. ¿Y yo, podría amarle?. No me imagino casado con él, aunque sí con Hermione._

- "_Harry, te amo, mil veces te amo. Quiero esta contigo siempre. Quiero compartir tu vida hasta el día en que me muera. Y sobre todo quiero sentirme así de deseada por ti cada vez que estemos juntos como ahora._

_Siénteme...por lo que más quieras, hazlo...Tienes que sentir que soy yo quien hace ésto, no un chico, sino yo, Hermione."_

- " _Hermione...por mucho que sepa que estoy con un chico, sigo sintiendo a Hermione. Los besos de Hermes son iguales a los de ella. Su manera de besar, es calcada a la de mi mejor amiga. Y la forma en que me está acariciando desde hace un rato...es como si ya la conociera de antes. Quizás por eso mi cuerpo reacciona ante el suyo. _

_Puede que sí sea cierto lo de la maldición rumana. Porque de no ser así, no entiendo nada. Y mucho menos que yo esté participando de todo esto. A mí jamás me han atraído los hombres. Sólo Hermes. ¿Será porque en realidad no es un chico sino mi mejor amiga maldita tal y como ella me aseguró ayer?._

_Bueno...qué importa. Ahora lo único esencial para mí es sentir a Hermione. Puede que en apariencia sea imposible, pero la siento. No a Hermes, sino a ella. Sólo a ella."_

Hermes se apartó un segundo para coger más aire, entonces siguió besando a Potter. Y cuando le dio un beso igual que uno de los que le obsequió dos días atrás en el Gran Comedor cuando ambos desayunaban, Harry terminó de convencerse que lo que sentía era real.

"_Sí, es ella."_

Y puso más ganas y efusión aún, en los besos que seguía dándole a Hermes. Quien se había atrevido además a introducir sus manos por la cintura del pantalón de Harry y cuando el moreno sintió cómo el castaño le agarraba el trasero, pegó tal respingo por la impresión, que hasta Hermes se dio contra la pared de piedra. Lanzando un "Auuu" que le hicieron entender a Potter, que se había hecho daño.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó el ojiverde apartándose lo suficiente para que Granger pudiera llevarse una mano a la cabeza si así lo quisiera.

- Sí.- Dijo el castaño frotándose donde se había golpeado.- ¿Y tú?

- También. Aunque algo sorprendido. A ver...¿Me explicas por qué me has metido mano?

- Es lo que suele hacerse cuando uno se deja llevar por la pasión y el deseo.- Dijo la apariencia masculina de Hermione sonriendo con algo de picardía.- ¿Quieres que lo repita?.- Cuestionó colocando sus manos tras el cuello de Harry mientras se preparaba para besarle otra vez.

- No.- Respondió el moreno apartándole de él.- Lo que quiero es que hablemos.

- ¿De lo que ha ocurrido?. Yo lo sé sin ninguna duda. Nos hemos besado, tocado y acariciado porque nos gustamos, así de claro.

- Yo no lo tengo tanto.

- Pues nadie lo diría si hubiera visto cómo me correspondiste.

- De eso precisamente quiero hablar contigo, Hermes, no quiero que nadie se entere de ésto. ¿Vale?

- Por última vez, Harry.- Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.- Soy Hermione. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo?

- Nunca, no te pareces en nada a ella. Salvo en el carácter y la forma de dar los besos.

- ¿Y eso no es suficiente para ti para que entiendas que realmente sí soy yo?

- Pues no.

- De verdad...- Dijo el castaño emitiendo un sonido de frustración.- A veces eres tan sumamente tonto y cerrado de mente, que me dan ganas de espabilarte a base de bofetadas en la cabeza. Aunque no sé si surtiría efecto. Podría dejarte más idiota de lo que ya sueles ser de por sí...

- Oye...no te pases. ¿Quieres?. No he dicho nada para que me ofendas.

- Ése es el problema, Harry, que no dices nada de lo que yo necesito saber. Por lo tanto, esta conversación ha terminado. Y nuestro asunto pasional besucón, también.

Si tú no eres lo suficiente hombre como para decirme algo tan simple como que te gusto o incluso que me deseas, yo sí seré lo bastante mujer como para añadir que no merece la pena seguir interesada en alguien que no es capaz de ser absolutamente sincero con su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué mejor amiga ni qué narices?. Eres un hombre.

- ¡Dios Santo!.- Exclamó Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Ni tú mismo te crees lo que acabas de decir. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si realmente tú pensaras que yo soy un hombre, jamás habrías correspondido ni a una ínfima parte de todo lo que hemos hecho antes!.

¡Pues muy bien, Harry, sigue negando lo evidente o no queriendo admitirte a ti mismo que en realidad sí que te gusto!. ¡Al menos yo, sí he sido sincera, igual que lo he hecho desde que te conocí y nos hicimos amigos. Y ahora me voy, llego tarde a la cena!

Ajustándose las ropas, Hermes salió del lugar diciendo palabrotas por lo bajo, todas dirigidas a Potter. Quien se quedó algo asombrado de la reacción que había tenido el castaño.

* * *

Un rato después, entró en el Gran Comedor, donde vio a un montón de gente rodeando tanto a Hermes, como a Ginny, Lavender y Parvati, quienes estaban apuntando al "amigo de la infancia de Hermione" con sus varitas.

Harry le echó una mirada a la mesa de los profesores, comprobando de paso que no estaban allí. Se preguntó dónde se habrían metido, aunque lo que más le inquietaba era saber por qué las tres chicas más populares de Gryffindor y medio castillo, estaban mirando a su mejor amigo como si fuese lo peor que hubiesen visto en su vida.

Entonces, la voz de su ex novia se escuchó alta y clara para todos los presentes.

- ¡Escuchadme todos, es importante!.- Pronunció la pelirroja carraspeando un poco.- ¡Este chico que veis aquí, no es un hombre realmente!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- Preguntó Samantha.- ¿Cómo no lo va a ser, acaso no notas el bulto que tiene entre las piernas?

- Sí que lo hago, pero quien lo posee es muy distinta a alguien del sexo masculino. ¿Verdad Hermione?

_- ¿Qué?.- _Pronunció Potter en su cabeza.- _Imposible._

_- Ay no.- _Añadió la de su mejor amiga.- _¿Cómo me ha descubierto?. Tengo que pensar algo, y rápido. No puedo permitir que todo Hogwarts se entere de lo que me ocurre. Si eso sucede nunca me curaré. Dudo mucho que lo haga gracias a Harry, y si a Ginny se le ocurre usar algo para revelar mi maldición, tampoco creo que luego se me acerque cualquier otro chico para declararme su amor. _

- ¡De verdad que es ella. La vi convertirse en Hermes cuando salió de la ducha. Yo estaba volando con la escoba y vi su transformación. No sé a qué se debe que tenga dos cuerpos, pero os juro a todos que no miento. Y en seguida os lo demostraré!

Hermione quiso decir algo o usar la varita para detenerla, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Lavender y Parvati usaron el Expelliarmus para hacer que la perdiese en cuanto la vieron sacarla, y cuando ella se vio indefensa mágicamente, escuchó claramente cómo Ginny usaba un hechizo que la propia Hermione había empleado años atrás, para salvar a Ron cuando él estaba atrapado en la planta Lazo del Diablo.

- ¡LUMUS SOLEM!

De repente, una gran cantidad de luz solar iluminó la apariencia masculina de Hermes, y ante los ojos asombrados de todos los presentes, incluyendo los del mismo Harry Potter, el castaño pasó a ser castaña. Cuando la magia se esfumó, Hermes volvió a aparecer y todo el mundo se quedó mudo de la impresión. El moreno sintió además que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Lo veis?.- Dijo la Weasley sonriendo satisfecha.- ¡Es ella!

Los murmullos fueron inmediatos, las miradas de asombro, generales, y las palabras de asco y desprecio hacia la persona de la castaña, inevitables.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a engañarnos así?.- Dijo Samantha Weatherly.- ¡Y yo que pensé que me gustabas como chico. Hasta me atreví a besarte. Qué ascooo!

- Por favor...- Dijo Hermes mirando a los presentes.- Puedo explicarlo. No es que haya querido burlarme de nadie o engañaros a todos, simplemente estoy maldita. Todo empezó cuando

Pero Ginny no la dejó terminar, sino que usó el hechizo Silencio para hacerla callar.

Hermione no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo y dejar de mover la boca sabiendo que sería inútil ser oída.

- Tú...- Dijo Parvati mirándola con desprecio.- Me llamaste puta y violadora en potencia, y a mis amigas también. Aquí la única puta además de mentirosa, eres tú. Y ahora vamos a hacerte pagar el habernos humillado delante de todo el colegio. Por tu culpa nos expulsaron durante casi tres días. Y no vamos a permitir que te vayas de aquí sin que recibas tu merecido.

Los hechizos agresivos salieron de las varitas de las tres chicas, dando de lleno en el cuerpo y apariencia de Hermes, quien no podía hacer nada más que quejarse en absoluto silencio.

Harry estaba igual de callado que su amiga castaña por culpa del Silencio que le había lanzado Ginny.

Miraba el panorama sin ser capaz de moverse o reaccionar de alguna manera, ni tan siquiera para defender a Hermione, pues se había quedado tan impactado por el asunto del Lumus Solem y la transformación momentánea de Hermes a Hermione, que ni pensamientos tenía.

Hermes no podía levantarse, cada vez que lo intentaba, un nuevo hechizo agresivo le hacía caer al suelo. Incluso le hicieron sangrar por la nariz y boca cuando cayó de manera brusca contra la piedra.

Escupió sangre y se dio cuenta que tenía roto el labio. El mismo que antes había besado a su mejor amigo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lo que nadie contaba era con la presencia de Luna, quien había entrado al Gran Comedor justo en el momento en que Ginny había descubierto a Hermione.

Ella había corrido los metros que la separaban de su única y mejor amiga. Y cuando llegó hasta ella, no tuvo otra reacción más que sacar la varita y empezar a castigar con magia a quienes habían osado humillar a la única mujer que se había tomado la molestia de conocerla y ofrecerle su amistad.

- ¡Malditas seáis!.- Dijo la Ravenclaw con el rostro rojo de ira.- ¡Os machacaré, juro que os partiré en pedazos si hace falta. Dejadla tranquila. Ya os habéis vengado suficiente!

- ¡No!.- Añadió Ginny sin dejar de atacar tanto a Luna como al indefenso Hermes.- ¡Esto no acabará hasta que ella termine inconsciente. Es lo mínimo que se merece!

- ¡Lo único que se merece Hermione Granger, es respeto y admiración. Porque incluso a ti te ha ayudado en el pasado, Ginevra, y a Lavender y Parvati también, incluso a medio castillo me atrevería a decir!.

¡Ella es una buenísima persona a la par que una bruja extraordinaria y no os permitiré que la sigáis atacando. Lo mismo digo para los demás!.- Pronunció más alto mirando al resto de gente sin perder de vista a las tres Gryffindor.- ¡COMO SE OS OCURRA HACERLE DAÑO A LA ÚNICA AMIGA QUE TENGO, ME CONVERTIRÉ EN VUESTRA PEOR PESADILLA, LO JURO!

- ¿Crees que nos das miedo?.- Cuestionaron Melanie y Jessica, apuntando tanto a Hermione como a Luna.- Por favor...- Dijo Jessica.- Tú no podrías asustar ni a una mosca. Eres tan patética e insignificante como esos bichos molestos.

- ¡Y seguro que además eres lesbiana!.- Añadió Melanie.- ¡Incluso es posible que estés liada con ese bicho raro de Granger. Por eso la defiendes tanto, estás enamorada de ella!

- ¡No es verdad, pero si lo fuera, me sentiría más que orgullosa de amar a una mujer que tiene una nobleza tan grande como la mejor de las reinas!

- ¡A LUNA LE GUSTA HERMIONE, A LUNA LE GUSTA HERMIONE!.- Dijeron los estudiantes que formaban el corro que rodeaba a las chicas. Que no habían dejado de atacarse en ningún momento, menos Hermes, claro, que era "el único" que no podía hacer nada para defenderse de toda aquella magia que seguía impactando en su cuerpo y haciéndole debilitarse cada vez más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Llegó un momento que Luna pudo ponerse a su lado, sólo necesitó un segundo para quitarle el hechizo Silencio y devolverle el habla.

Hermes no perdió tiempo en abrirse camino hasta su varita, dando varios puñetazos y empujones a quienes intentaron detenerle.

Cuando la agarró, intentó atacar a las tres Gryffindor, pero de nuevo fue derribado por culpa de un hechizo que le lanzaron Melanie y Jessica, quienes además la insultaron de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron, llamándole incluso "anormal". Aquel último insulto, sí que hizo daño a Hermione. Quien reaccionó más como una chica que un chico propiamente dicho. Llorando delante de todo el colegio.

Al oír su llanto audible, Harry volvió en sí.

Agarrando la varita se metió en el círculo que atacaba y acosaba a su mejor amiga y se puso a lanzar magia "a diestro y siniestro", teniendo cuidado de no darle a Luna, quien se movía con tanta rapidez y destreza, que causó la admiración de todo el mundo, aunque en secreto, claro. Porque nadie estaba dispuesto a elogiar a "la rarita" del castillo.

Un rato después, tanto Ginny, como Lavender, Parvati, Luna y Harry estaban respirando entrecortadamente a causa del cansancio, pero ninguno de ellos perdió la vista de los otros ni un segundo.

Hermione logró ponerse de pie y encarar a las tres harpías. Ella sólo tuvo algo que decir...

- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!.- Sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la alfombra con un golpe seco. Y Luna corrió hasta ella, dándole un abrazo y un beso en el cabello.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó con sincera preocupación.- ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería?

- Por el momento no. Lo que necesito es hablar con Harry a solas. ¿Puedes decirle que me acompañe a mi habitación?

- No hará falta.- Añadió el moreno acercándose a ella con rapidez.- Lo que tengas que decirme puedes hacerlo aquí. Todo el mundo conoce tu secreto, así que qué más da la intimidad.

- Si de verdad piensas eso dime delante de todo el colegio qué es lo que sientes ahora que sabes realmente lo que me ocurre.

- ¿Quieres que sea absolutamente sincero?

- Por supuesto.

- Pues te diré, que lo único que siento es un enfado tremendo por muchos motivos. Pero el principal es que me hiciste dudar de mi sexualidad, y hasta llegué a pensar que no sólo era gay sino bisexual. Y por si eso fuese poco, abusaste de mi confianza de tal manera, que me hiciste creer de verdad que eras otra persona, un chico con el que había llegado a coger una confianza enorme.

¡Te conté todo lo que me preocupaba y tú hiciste como si no lo supieras. Incluso cuando eras una chica sabías que yo me sentía atraído por tu apariencia femenina, y no tuviste ni la decencia de decirme lo de Hermes hasta que ya no viste otra opción porque creíste que yo me alejaría de ti!

¿QUIERES SABER DE VERDAD CÓMO ME SIENTO, HERMIONE?. ¡ENGAÑADO, BURLADO Y TRAICIONADO POR LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE PENSÉ, ERA SINCERA CONMIGO Y ME QUERÍA DE VERDAD!

- ¡PERO SI ES CIERTO QUE TE QUIERO, INCLUSO TE AMO, Y TÚ LO SABES DE SOBRA, TE LO HE DICHO MÁS DE UNA VEZ, TANTO EN MI APARIENCIA FEMENINA COMO EN LA MASCULINA, TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE NO ME HABÍA DICHO NADA DE LO QUE SENTÍAS, HARRY. AHORA NO TE HAGAS EL SÚPER OFENDIDO CUANDO SOY YO QUIEN MÁS HA SUFRIDO Y SIGUE SUFRIENDO CON TODO ÉSTO!

- ¡AL DIABLO CONTIGO Y TU SUFRIMIENTO. ME IMPORTA MENOS QUE UNA MIERDA MINÚSCULA. Y TÚ, HERMIONE, TÚ SÍ QUE NO ME IMPORTAS NADA DE NADA. YA NO, TÚ SOLITA LO HAS CONSEGUIDO!. ¡TE DIRÉ LO QUE HARÉ A PARTIR DE AHORA, IGNORARTE. YA NO EXISTES PARA MÍ!

- Nno...No lo dices en serio.- Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de caer por su rostro masculino.

- ¡SÍ QUE SOY SERIO. Y MÁS EN SERIO TODAVÍA TE DIGO QUE ME DAS ASCO!

- Nnno no...- Pronunció sintiendo cómo le faltaba el aire.- No me haga ésto.- Ella le miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Harry giró el rostro. Hermione miró a Luna.- No puedo...- dijo aspirando sonoramente- Respirar.- Entonces se desplomó.

- ¡Hermione!.- Exclamó la rubia arrodillándose en el suele e incorporándola un poco.- ¡Respóndeme por favor!

Ella le dio palmaditas en las mejillas, el castaño abrió los ojos un leve segundo, y sus labios se movieron para decirle algo a su única y mejor amiga.

- Te quiero mucho Luna. No lo...olvides nunca. Por favor...cuida de Harry.- Al añadir lo último se desmayó y la rubia de Ravenclaw gritó de pura angustia.

La gente de Hogwarts se calló de repente, pues habían estado comentando cosas por lo bajo al oír lo dicho por la castaña y el moreno.

Ellos y ellas podrían jurar, que jamás hasta ese momento, habían escuchado gritar tan alto y fuerte como lo estaba haciendo ahora la garganta de Luna Lovegood.

Quien además tenía los ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas.

Con lentitud, se puso en pie y apuntando con su varita a Harry, le dijo con una voz que denotaba una gran rabia y tensión...

- Tú...¡ERES UN UN HIJO DE PUTA!

De repente se acercó hasta él y empezó a pegarle y cuando Harry la apartó, ella le lanzó toda clase de hechizos agresivos que él intentó frenar y bloquear, pero no pudo con todos.

Puede que Luna fuese sólo una chica, pero tenía una fuerza mágica increíble. Y la rabia que sentía por lo angustiada y asustada que se encontraba por lo ocurrido a Hermione, la estaba haciendo parecer ante Harry y el resto del colegio como alguien más loco y peligroso, que el difunto Voldemort.

- ¡TE MATARÉ!.- Dijo la rubia sin dejar de llorar.- ¡O COMO MÍNIMO TE DEJARÉ INVÁLIDO!. ¿Y TÚ TE CONSIDERABAS SU MEJOR AMIGO?. ¡PERMÍTEME QUE LO DUDE!. ¡EN REALIDAD JAMÁS LA HAS VISTO COMO TU AMIGA, NI COMO NADA IMPORTANTE PARA TI. PORQUE CUANDO QUIERES A ALGUIEN COMO AMIGO NO LE DESPRECIAS DELANTE DE TODO EL COLEGIO COMO TÚ ACABAS DE HACER, HARRY.!

- ¡ERES UN CERDO ASQUEROSO QUE HA RENEGADO DE LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE HA DADO TODO POR TI DESDE QUE TE CONOCIÓ CON SÓLO ONCE AÑOS DE EDAD!

¡MALDITA SEA, INCLUSO TE APOYÓ EN TU RELACIÓN CON GINNY CUANDO ELLA YA SENTÍA ESTAR ENAMORADA DE TI!

¡SI REALMENTE NO TE FUESE LEAL O NO TE QUISIERA, HABRÍA HECHO ALGO PARA INTENTAR CONSEGUIR QUE CAMBIASES DE OPINIÓN Y NO TE FIJASES EN GINEVRA WEASLEY!

¡PERO NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE LO HICIERAS, LOS DOS SOIS IGUALES DE DESPRECIABLES PARA MÍ!

¿PUES SABES LO QUE TE DIGO?. ¡QUE VUELVAS CON ELLA Y HAGAS TODO LO QUE TE DE LA REAL GANA, INCLUSO TENER HIJOS. PERO NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A ACERCARTE A HERMIONE!. ¿ME OYES HARRY POTTER?. ¡NO TE ATREVAS, PORQUE SI LO HACES, TE PARTIRÉ ALGO MÁS QUE LAS GAFAS TAN FEAS QUE SIEMPRE HAS TENIDO!

- Luna...- Empezó Harry intentando tranquilizarla, pues acababa de comprobar que lo que le había dicho ella días atrás era cierto. Cuando estaba furiosa era tremenda, y a él le estaba dando más miedo que lo que siempre le dio el genio de la todavía inconsciente Hermione.

- ¡NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA!.- Exclamó la Ravenclaw sin dejar de apuntarle aunque sin lanzarle más magia por el momento.- ¡NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!

¡NO SÓLO HAS DESPRECIADO A TU MEJOR AMIGA, SINO QUE LO HAS HECHO DELANTE DE MUCHAS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SIEMPRE SE HAN METIDO CON ELLA.

DICES QUE LA QUIERES AUNQUE NO SEPAS SI LA AMAS, Y EN LA PRIMERA PRUEBA DE CONFIANZA LA TRAICIONAS NEGANDO ASÍ LO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE DEBÍAS SENTIR POR ELLA Y SU AMISTAD. Y YO YA NO TENGO MÁS GANAS DE SEGUIR GRITÁNDOTE NI DICIÉNDOTE COSAS, POTTER!. ¿ENTIENDES?

¡TAL Y COMO TÚ LE HAS DICHO ANTES A HERMIONE, PARA MÍ HAS DEJADO DE EXISTIR!

- Luna por favor, escúchame.

- ¡QUE TE ESCUCHE TU PUTA MADRE!

- No puede hacerlo, está muerta.

- ¡TÚ LO ESTARÁS TAMBIÉN COMO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A NOSOTRAS!. ¿ME OYES?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva. En ese momento, los profesores hicieron su aparición en el Gran Comedor.

Una niña de primer año había ido a buscarles para pedirles ayuda. Pronto, sólo quedaban en la estancia, ellos, Harry, Luna y Hermes, que parecía más muerto que desmayado.

McGonagall fue la primera en acercarse al castaño y agacharse para ver si tenía pulso.

Snape, Hagrid y la señora Sprout se llevaron a Potter mientras que Luna, acompañaba a Flichwick fuera de la estancia. Ella seguía a su jefe de casa unos pasos detrás de quien consideraba en aquellos momentos, el peor hombre que jamás había conocido.

Uno al que le haría pagar con creces, el haber causado en su mejor amiga un ataque de ansiedad tal, que más había parecido un infarto que una simple falta de aire.

Luna sólo esperaba que no le impidiesen ver a Hermione por muy castigada que pudiera estar. Porque si lo hacían, no sería la castaña la única en quedarse sin aire.

* * *

- ¿Cómo se siente, querida?.- Preguntó Minerva una vez que estuvo sola con Hermes y pudo devolverle la consciencia gracias a un hechizo revitalizante.

- Fatal.- Dijo "él" tocándose las sienes.- Y lo peor ha sido que Ginny me descubrió delante de todo Hogwarts y ahora no habrá manera de que algún chico se me declare.

Todos me desprecian, profesora, incluso Harry.

Él dijo...me dijo...

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, sino que rompó a llorar en los brazos y pecho de su profesora favorita. Quien la abrazó dándole palmaditas en la espalda, esperando que así, ella pudiese tranquilizarse lo suficente como para informarla de todo lo que quería saber.

Después de escucharla sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, la profesora anciana y sabia aplicó un Desmaius en el cuerpo de Hermione y entonces la llevó hasta la cama, donde la dejó tumbada bocarriba.

Un poco después, el profesorado llamó a la puerta, ella la abrió y los hizo pasar dentro, donde una vez sentados, comenzaron a charlar sobre lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor y las medidas que tomarían contra quienes habían hecho tanto daño físico y sentimental, a la única alumna de todo el castillo, que siempre se había preocupado incluso de los que ahora la despreciaban.

- Así que...- continuó McGonagall mirando al resto del profesorado.- ¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces en que expulsaremos definitivamente a las señoritas Weasly, Patil y Brown por lo que le han hecho a Hermione delante de todo el colegio?

- Sí.- Dijeron todos.

- ¿Y os ha quedado claro lo que haremos respecto a Hermes?

- Protegerle.- Volvieron a decir sus compañeros y compañeras.

- Después de todo.- Dijo Snape.- No eligió su condición, simplemente se encontró con ella.

Admito que la señorita Granger nunca ha sido de mi agrado, en ciertos aspecots me recuerda muchísimo a la madre de Potter, y como le ocurrió a ella, sé que Hermione se ha enamorado de otro Potter, lo que me lleva a pensar que es bastante estúpida.

Pero también sé, que ella es buena y...supongo que tienes razón, Minerva, los profesores no estamos sólo para enseñar materias mágicas o escolares, también para formar personas. Por lo tanto, no podemos darle la espalda a Hermione cuando más necesita nuestro apoyo.

- Me siento más que orgullosa de escucharte hablar así, Severus. Siempre he sabido que eres bueno aunque tengas ese carácter ácido y amargado.

- Minerva no empecemos, que la liamos.

La profesora McGonagall se rió un poco por lo bajo, seguidamente prestó atención a Madam Pince, pues ella también estaba en la reunión ya que era otro miembro del profesorado de Hogwarts.

- ¿Sí, querida?

- Creo que estaría bien informar al resto de mis compañeros y compañeras que la maldición Mannight no es ninguna tontería. Aunque la solución para acabar con ella sí parezca algo ñoña o estúpida, es la única manera que existe para curar a la señorita Granger.

Todos sabemos que el amor es algo muy poderoso. Tanto como para haber acabado con el innombrable. Pues de todo el mundo mágico es sabido que el señor Potter consiguió vencer al mago tenebroso usando el amor amistoso que sintió gracias al apoyo de sus dos mejores amigos.

Y si la simple amistad es capaz de crear una energía tan potente como para destruir al mal supremo, está más que claro que el amor verdadero puede destruir el cuerpo ajeno de una bruja maldita.

Lo único que hay que dejarle claro a la señorita Granger, es que debe estar muy segura de quién es el elegido por ella como su compañero perfecto porque de no ser así, se quedará maldita para siempre, y eso sí que sería desastroso además de peligroso. ¿Os imagináis lo que podría causar la magia de una bruja extraordinaria como ella en el cuerpo y fuerzas de un hombre como Hermes?

- No creo que se convierta en otro Voldemort.- Apuntó Snape.- Después de todo, Hermione nunca ha estado tan loca como él.

- Pero puede quedarse bastante traumatizada si ve que no puede curarse.- Añadió Flichwick.- Y de todos es sabido que los traumas nunca aportan nada bueno a las personas.

- Más bien les convierten en seres pocos sociables o incluso violentos.- Dijo Minerva.- Aunque también hay excepciones. Sino mirad a Harry, toda una vida soportando los maltratos y humillaciones de sus parientes y en vez de haberse convertido en un delincuente, es un buen chico a pesar de lo poco expresivo que ha sido siempre.

- La verdad es que no se parece en nada a sus progenitores.- Opinó Snape de nuevo.- Menos mal que no sacó el gusto por las bromas pesadas que solía tener su padre. Tengo que admitir que en ese aspecto, nadie diría que es hijo suyo.

- Pues yo no podría decir cómo habría sido si hubieras sido tú el marido de Lily.- Dijo Poppy.- No me interpretes mal, Severus, no pretendo ofenderte. Simplemente no creo que pegaseis mucho como pareja. Aunque sé de sobras que a ti ella siempre te gustó.

- ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando era la única chica que no se reía de mí?

- ¿Veis?.- Dijo la señora Pince.- Ahí lo tenéis, la amabilidad de una sola persona evitó que nuestro Severus se convirtiese en otro peligro andante como el innombrable.

- Anda y que te quemen los dragones.- Refunfuñó el profesor de pociones mirando a la encargada de la biblioteca. Ella le guiñó un ojo, él resopló por lo bajo.

- No te enfades conmigo, Seve.- Dijo ella mirándole de manera pícara.- Tú sabes que siempre me has gustado. Y si hace falta, usaré en mí misma un hechizo ilusionador para tener la apariencia y cuerpo de Lilian Evans.

- No digas tonterías, Emily...

- ¡Es que ya no sé qué más hacer o decir para que te fijes en mí!

- Ya estamos...- Dijo la señora Sprout meneando la cabeza.- Toda la vida igual.- Entonces miró a Snape.- De verdad Severus...¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta darle una oportunidad?

- ¡Es que no me gusta!

- ¡A lo mejor eso cambia si pasas un día con ella. Pero por Merlín y toda su magia, haz algo para que deje de pensar en ti todo el santo día. Luego se descarga conmigo y termino con un terrible dolor de cabeza!

- Para que luego digan por ahí que los profesores no somos gente normal.- Apuntó la señora Hooch con sus ojos de águila mirando tanto a Snape como a Pince.- Y Severus...estaría bien que lo intentaras con Emily. Después de todo es la única mujer adulta que siempre ha estado interesada en ti.

- Dejadme tranquilo.- Dijo él echándole miradas mortales a las tres mujeres.- Y terminemos de hablar del asunto de Granger. ¿No es ése el motivo principal de esta reunión?

- En efecto.- Añadió McGonagall.- Y a menos que alguno de vosotros tenga algo más que añadir, creo que ya está claro lo que vamos a hacer con ella y su maldición.

No sólo apoyarla en todo lo que ella nos pueda necesitar sino además castigar a quienes quieran humillarla o lo intenten en algún sentido. Y considerando lo sucedido con Patil, Weasley y Brown, estoy segura que pronto buscarán la manera de causarle más problemas a Hermione. Sobre todos ahora que saben todo el asunto de Hermes.

No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que eso podría afectar a la señorita Granger. Perdió a sus padres dos meses antes de empezar el último curso. Lo único que le falta para terminar de deprimirse y convencerse de que su vida no vale nada sin ellos, es ser humillada, rechazada o despreciada, otra vez, a causa de su maldición.

- Sí.- Dijo Poppy.- Es un tema delicado, desde luego. Por muy fuerte que sea una persona, sentir cómo todo el mundo te desprecia es algo que podría hundir a cualquiera.

- Entonces decidido.- Añadió Snape mirando con seriedad a todos los presentes.- Desde hoy vigilaremos tanto a Hermione como a Hermes para que nada malo les ocurra. Y procuraremos en la medida de lo posible, que al menos con nosotros, sí se sientan queridos y aceptados por lo que representan como personas y no por sus apariencias. Que dicho sea de paso, trae de cabeza tanto a chicos como a chicas.

- Es lo que tiene haberse convertido en jóvenes más que atractivos.- Opinó la señora Pince.- Aunque yo prefiero los hombres sexys, oscuros y misteriosos, como tú, Severus.

Snape rodó los ojos, el resto del profesorado se rió.

Entonces todos se callaron, porque escucharon claramente cómo la voz de Hermione se quejaba en sueños.

- Lo mejor será que la atiendas, Poppy.- Dijo McGonagall.- Espero que no tenga algo más que una simple pesadilla.

- Haré aparecer una tila para calmarla. ¿Puedo llevármela a la enfermería?

- No, quiero observarla aquí. Cuando despierte, la dejaré irse a su habitación si eso es lo que quiere. Conozco lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber, que sólo cuando está sola, puede llegar a calmarse realmente.

- ¿Sería adecuado dejarla sin vigilancia?.- Cuestionó Snape.- Yo sé muy bien que la amargura puede llevar incluso al suicidio si no le pones freno a tiempo.

- No creo que ella tome esa medida.- Añadió la señora Pince.- Siempre ha sido una mujer muy sensata y madura.

- Incluso las personas sensatas pueden llegar a cometer locuras cuando están presas de la desesperación.- Dijo de nuevo Snape.- Y después de lo que le ha ocurrido esta noche delante de todo Hogwarts, no me extrañaría nada que la señorita Granger se sientiese más que desesperada.

- Entonces de acuerdo.- Dijo Minerva mirando a Hermione.- Yo misma la vigilaré. Y ahora...busquemos a las tres chicas causante de todo esto y echémoslas definitivamente del colegio. Es lo mínimo que se merecen. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, seguidamente, salieron de la habitación de McGonagall, dejando a Hermione completamente sola.

* * *

Cuando se dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, Harry se encontró con Andrew. Quien no perdió tiempo en "saludarle de manera efusiva". Dándole un puñetazo tal, que el moreno supo que le había roto la nariz.

Mientras Potter intentaba cortarse la hemorragia, escuchó cómo el gay declarado de todo el castillo, le reprendía verbalmente por lo que había hecho con su mejor amiga.

- ¡Luna tenía razón!.- Dijo el Hufflepuff rojo de ira.- ¡Eres un auténtico cerdo, y me siento terriblemente decepcionado de ti, Harry, y más que arrepentido de haberme fijado en ti durante tantísimo tiempo, y más lamento el simple hecho de haberte besado anoche!.

¡Merlín, cómo puedes ser tan cretino!. ¡Mira que renegar así de tu mejor amiga cuando ella delante de todo el mundo te pidió sinceridad absoluta, si hasta te dijo que te quería y amaba. Y tú, en vez de olvidar tu enfado por la decepción del tema de Hermes, te recreaste en eso y le dijiste que te daba asco!.

¡TÚ SÍ QUE DAS ASCO, POTTER!

- Entiendo que estés molesto.- Apuntó el moreno mientras aún se presionaba un pañuelo en su nariz sangrante.- Sé que siempre has apreciado mucho a Hermione. Pero si te pusieras en mi lugar, entenderías por qué reaccioné como lo hice.

Yo creí que ella era alguien más que sincera conmigo, incapaz de engañarme o mentirme. Y el hecho es que lo hizo durante un mes y medio. Haciéndose pasar por un chico al que yo llegué a coger verdadero cariño.

¡Si incluso creí que me gustaba, y cuando me besó hace dos noches el mundo se puso del revés!. ¿Qué yo doy asco, y Hermione no?. ¡Se ha reído de mí y del resto del colegio. Y encima tú dices que el peor de los dos he sido yo. Pues no estoy de acuerdo. Por lo menos no he descargado mi ira en ella, podría habérmela cargado como hice con Voldemort, pero no opté por eso porque aún la quiero algo al haber sido mi mejor amiga durante siete años!

- De verdad...- Dijo Andrew meneando la cabeza.- Te escucho y no me creo que seas tú el que habla por esa boca que durante años yo deseé besar.

Me da igual lo horrible que quieras ponerme a Hermione o lo mucho que te empeñes en hacerte la víctima conmigo, Potter, no funcionará.

Yo sí quiero a Granger, tanto a su forma femenina como a la masculina. Y te prometo aquí y ahora, que a pesar de que ya no te tenga en su vida porque hayas decidido ignorarla tal y como le gritaste en medio del Gran Comedor hasta reventar de gente, en mí sí encontrará otro chico que la querrá de verdad. Aunque jamás me case con ella.

- No podrías hacerlo siendo como eres homosexual.

- Es cierto que lo soy, y aunque mi condición siempre me ha causado rechazos y sinsabores por parte de cierto tipo de gente, también hay personas buenísimas como Hermione a quienes los gustos sexuales de cada uno le traen sin cuidado.

Cuando estoy con ella no me siento raro y mucho menos rechazado. Sino como un chico tan normal y corriente como lo pueda ser cualquier otro hombre heterosexual.

Tú para mí, ahora mismo, no eres ni un hombre, sino algo con la apariencia de uno.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, que no me ves como una persona, acaso no tengo corazón y alma como tú?

- En efecto, no los tienes. Antes lo demostraste bien. Y lo peor de todo, es que has roto los de tu mejor amiga. Pero no te molestes en sentirte culpable e intentar arreglarlo más tarde, yo, al igual que te dijo Luna, no dejaré que te acerques a ella a no ser que la propia Hermione me lo pida. Aunque no creo que lo haga después de renegar de ella delante de todo el castillo. Tú serías la última persona con la que querría estar.

- Te estás pasando, Andrew.

- Al contrario, Harry, me estoy reprimiendo lo bastante para no descargar en ti toda la rabia que tengo dentro por tu única culpa. Da gracias a Merlín de que no te haya roto todo el cuerpo además de la nariz, porque sinceramente creo que eso es lo mínimo que te mereces después de haber matado verbalmente, a tu mejor amiga.

- ¿Matado?

- Dijiste que ella para ti no existía, eso es como negar que ella vive. Por lo tanto la mataste.

- Yo no...no pretendía...dar esa impresión. Sólo descargué mi malestar, y sigo molesto con ella, pero confieso que no puedo odiarla por mucho que lo intente. ¿Cómo podría?. Es mi mejor amiga, y la quiero por eso.

- Tú no sabes lo que es la amistad, Harry. Si lo supieras, jamás habrías reaccionado como lo hiciste y tampoco le habrías dicho a Hermione todo aquello que la hizo quedarse sin respiración por culpa de la angustia que sintió.

Potter no añadió nada esa vez, simplemente agachó la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad. Andrew vio gotas que caían al suelo de piedra y supo que él lloraba, pero no quiso dejarse conmover por la tristeza aparente de Harry.

- Ahora me voy. Quiero saber cómo está Hermione. Te aconsejo que cumplas tu palabra y la dejes tranquila a partir de ahora. Lo que menos necesita ella en estos momentos, es la presencia de alguien que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!.- Exclamó Harry mirándole con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Siempre me he preocupado por ella. Y Hermione lo sabe!

- No creo que ahora lo tenga en cuenta. Lo mínimo que sentirá por ti será desprecio, aunque mayormente tristeza. Como dije antes, Potter, le has partido tanto el alma como el corazón. Vive con ello.

Sin añadir nada más, el chico Hufflepuff dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista del Gryffindor. Quien se quedó sopesando todo lo que Andrew le había dicho.

Cuando comprendió que realmente sí había "matado" a Hermione, se sintió tan mal, que hasta vomitó. Luego quiso saber si ella estaba bien, y tras usar el accio para atraer su capa invisible, se la puso y se fue al despacho de McGonagall. Pues sabía de sobras que Hermione estaría allí, ya que era la persona adulta que más se preocupaba por la castaña.

* * *

- ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó la directora del colegio al escuchar los toques en la puerta.

- Andrew Federline. Quiero saber cómo está Hermione.

- Pasa, Andrew.- Dijo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor con amabilidad.- Hermione duerme en mi cama, hace un rato le apliqué un desmaius para hacerla descansar. ¿Te importaría mucho, acompañarla a su habitación, cuando despierte?

- Por supuesto que no, señora, lo haré con gusto. Ella siempre ha sido muy especial para mí. Es de las pocas personas de este castillo que nunca me ha llamado "maricón" o "bicho raro".

- Lo sé, querido. Por eso mismo le pedí que la hiciese compañía.

- ¿Cree que se encontrará mejor cuando despierte?

- Físicamente sí, psicológicamente no. Ella lleva tiempo enamorada de Harry, y si es cierto todo lo que Luna me ha contado, que no dudo de que lo sea, Hermione necesitará de algo más que la presencia de dos buenos amigos, para sentirse querida y valorada.

- Y todo por culpa de Potter. Debí haberle dejado sin piernas ni brazos cuando tuve la ocasión.

- ¿Acaso se ha enfrentado a él?

- Sí señora, incluso le partí la nariz. Supongo que ahora estará con la señora Pomfrey. ¿Podríamos decirle que se la ponga al revés?. Así sabría cómo se siente una persona que es rechazada y despreciada por todo el mundo.

- Entiendo por qué me dice ésto, Andrew, pero creo que Harry tendrá su propia manera de expiar su culpa. Lo más probable que le suceda será sentir unos remordimientos y culpabilidad terribles por lo que le ha hecho a Hermione. Eso cuando logre olvidar su enfado con ella, claro está. Y por último, imagino que tratará de encontrar la manera de que ella le perdone.

- ¿Lo hará, profesora. Después de todo el daño que le habrá hecho, cree usted que Hermione lo dejaría pasar?

- Dejarlo pasar no, superarlo sí. Ella ante todo, es una mujer enamorada. Y el amor puede hacer olvidar hasta el rencor más profundo.

No tengo ninguna duda de que con el tiempo, Hermione no sólo perdonará a Harry sino que volverá a decirle que le ama. Sólo espero que él no sea tan estúpido como para rechazarla otra vez. Aunque no sienta un verdadero amor por ella, deseo que tenga la decencia de decirle lo que siente sin partirle el corazón tal y como hizo en el Gran Comedor.

- La verdad es que se pasó mucho, señora.

- No lo dudo. Después de todo es hijo de su madre. Lily siempre fue una mujer de carácter fuerte y cuando se enfadaba...era mejor esconderse. No sólo por su poder mágico que era inmenso sino porque decía cosas que dolían de verdad. A James le hizo llorar más de una vez.

- ¿Discutían a menudo?

- A diario, hasta que él decidió cambiar y dejar de ser un "abusón de estudiantes" para convertirse en un "buen chico".

Supongo que entendió que era la única manera de conseguir que Lily le aceptara como pareja. A ella jamás le gustó lo que solía hacer Potter con la gente. La verdad es que era un imbécil redomado. Siempre gastando bromas pesadas y riéndose de los demás. En una ocasión incluso, puso en peligro la vida de uno de los estudiantes, menos mal que luego lo solucionó.

- ¿Y usted cree que eso mismo será lo que le suceda a Harry con Hermione o será al contrario?. ¿Tendrá que estar ella en peligro para que Potter reaccione y no sólo la salve sino que se decida a ser absolutamente sincero y honesto con ella?

- No lo sé, pero es posible.

- Entonces es probable que lo de esta noche, no haya sido ni la cuarta parte de todo lo que le queda a Hermione, por sufrir.

- Puede que tenga usted razón.

- Pues no se lo merece, profesora, nada de nada.

- Claro que no, querido, pero así es la vida. Injusta con quienes menos lo merecen y afortunada con quienes sólo deberían tener desgracias.

- Al menos Hermione, tendrá algo bueno en mi compañía, la de usted, y Luna.

- Sí, yo al igual que ustedes harán, no pienso dejarla sola nunca. Incluso cuando duerma la vigilaré. Tengo mis medios para hacerlo posible.

- No lo dudo, señora. Todo el mundo de Hogwarts sabe que usted la quiere mucho.

- Y ella además me considera una especie de segunda madre desde que perdió a la suya en un accidente de tráfico este verano. A su padre también.

- Lo sé, mis compañeros me contaron lo que ocurrió con Parvati hace unos días y todo lo que Hermione le contestó en medio de gritos y llanto.

- La gente a veces se pasa de cruel, Andrew, y las personas buenas como Hermione, no deberían sufrir su crueldad, pero también esas experiencias nos hacen más fuertes y la señorita Granger siempre ha tenido mucha fortaleza tanto interna como externa. Incluso su cuerpo es más resistente ahora.

- Es cierto, incluso con su apariencia de chico se le notan muchísimos los músculos.

- Bueno, es que a puertas de una guerra lo mínimo que podía hacer ella era fortalecerse. ¿No le parece?

- Sí señora, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes dos hasta que Hermione despierte?

- Claro que sí, querido. Estoy segura que a ella le sentará bien ver una cara amiga cuando abra los ojos.

Andrew se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Hermione, al igual que hizo Harry, quien bajo su capa invisible, estaba presenciando y escuchando todo, sin ser detectado.

Un poco después, los ojos marrones oscuros de Hermes se abrieron, y sus labios forjaron una sonrisa débil pero bonita, al ver tanto a Andrew como a McGonagall mirándola esperanzados.

- ¿Se siente mejor ahora, querida?.- Preguntó la bruja anciana tocando su frente con mimo.

- Sí señora.- Entonces miró al chico Hufflepuff.- Hola Andrew.

- Hola preciosa.- Dijo él dándole un beso en el cabello.- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Físicamente sí. ¿Dónde está Luna?

- Castigada en su habitación.- Respondió McGonagall.- Flichwick le ha prohibido salir hasta que amanezca. Ha sido una manera de evitar que ataque a alguien más aparte de Harry.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho?.- Preguntó Hermione con los ojos algo abiertos por el asombro de esa revelación.

- Además de llamarle de todo menos bonito...- Comenzó Andrew.- Le pegó y lanzó magia agresiva y también le amenazó de muerte si volvía a acercarse a ti. Incluso yo lo hice más tarde. Le rompí la nariz de un puñetazo. Supongo que todo eso le habrá servido para que entienda, que debe cumplir su palabra e ignorarte todo lo que dijo que haría a partir de ahora.

- No debisteis hacer eso. Entiendo que fue por defenderme, pero yo no quiero que él sufra daño alguno. Ya ha padecido bastante por culpa de sus parientes y Voldemort. Lo que menos necesita, es sentirse despreciado por el único sitio al que él llama hogar y donde además puede ser verdaderamente feliz.

_- Hermione._- Pensó Harry sintiendo cómo sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.- _¿Cómo puedes seguir preocupándote por mí después de lo que te he hecho?_

Su pregunta interna obtuvo respuesta por la boca de Andrew.

- Es increíble que sigas amándole a pesar de todo el desprecio que te mostró delante de todo Hogwarts. Lo normal sería que le desearas lo peor, y sin embargo, él te sigue importando porque le amas de verdad.

- Por supuesto que lo hace.- Opinó McGonagall.- Es igual que lo que sentía Lily por James. Le quiere a pesar de todos los defectos que él pueda tener, incluso si la rechaza delante de todo el castillo. Algo que el padre de Harry jamás hizo, pero su madre sí. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que ella le gritó que no saldría con él hasta que decidiera cambiar de actitud y dejara de ser tan imbécil y abusivo con la gente.

- Y debió hacerle caso.- Dijo Hermione sonriendo otro poco.- De otra manera Harry no habría existido.

- ¿Podrías perdonarle después de lo que te ha hecho?.- Quiso saber Andrew.

- Sí.- Dijo ella con seguridad.- Aunque no ahora. Confieso que estoy muy dolida con él, pero supongo que con el tiempo podré superarlo.

- Se lo dije.- Apuntó Minerva al chico Hufflepuff por lo bajo. Seguidamente se dirigió a Hermione.- Siempre he sabido, que lo que usted sentía por el señor Potter era algo más que amistad. Lo único que espero es que él pueda corresponderla algún día, Hermione, y si no es así, al menos le diga lo que siente sin hacerle más daño del que ya le hizo hace unas horas.

Lamento mucho no haber estado allí para evitar su sufrimiento, querida.

- Eso no importa, profesora, ahora sí lo está, y eso significa mucho para mí. Gracias a ti también, Andrew. Siempre te he apreciado mucho.

- Y yo a ti, mi niña.- Dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Aunque no darte hijos.

Hermione se rió un poco, luego se quedó seria mirando tanto a su amigo como a la jefa de su casa.

- ¿Podríais hacerme un favor?

- Lo que quieras.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Buscad a Luna, decidle que estoy bien, y que la veré mañana. Estoy segura que no será capaz de dormir si alguien no le da noticias mías.

- No te preocupes por eso, Hermione, yo mismo iré a decirle que estás sana y salva.

- Gracias Andrew. Eres un buen amigo.

- Tú más, cariño. La personificación clara de la verdadera amistad junto a la bondad humana. Me siento más que afortunado y orgulloso de no sólo ser tu amigo sino de haberte conocido.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella liberando lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro aún masculino.

- No mi amor.- Respondió el chico con la misma fórmula que solía usar el padre de Hermione, sin que él lo supiera.- Gracias a ti en todo caso. Sobre todo por existir.

Al oír lo último, no sólo lloró ella, sino McGonagall y hasta el propio Harry. Quien bajo su capa invisible, se había puesto una mano en la boca para que los demás no escuchasen sus sollozos y supiesen así, que estaba allí.

Después de despedirse de ella, Andrew salió de la habitación de McGonagall y se fue a buscar a Luna para cumplir su palabra.

Minerva se quedó otro rato junto a Hermione y cuando la castaña dijo que quería volver a su habitación, ella misma la acompañó. Dándole un beso en el cabello y deseándole una buena noche.

La prefecta le devolvió el deseo, dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho siempre por ella y cerró la puerta, sin saber, que su mejor amigo, también la había seguido hasta allí.

Él presenció cómo Hermione se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía un pijama que ya le había visto en la ocasión en la que él se metió en la cama de ella para disculparse.

Sonrió un poco recordando el episodio en que ella quiso tirarle la mesita de noche en la cabeza. Pero aquel recuerdo ahora alegre, se esfumó cuando la escuchó llorar de manera sentida mientras ella agarraba un marco de fotos donde estaban ellos dos sonriendo felices.

Harry oyó claramente cómo Hermione decía "¡Por qué no puedes quererme, por qué!" a la vez que contemplaba su imagen mágica animada. Una que le guiñaba un ojo a ella además de tirarle un beso.

El corazón de Potter se hizo añicos cuando vio cómo su mejor amiga, se dejaba caer en la cama haciéndose una bola mientras todo su cuerpo masculino temblaba por culpa del llanto.

De repente, ella se calló, y él intuyó que eso no era bueno.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta Hermes, y cuando vio la expresión de su cara, tuvo que reprimir un ruido de sorpresa.

La cara del castaño sólo reflejaba un dolor sincero y tan real, que Harry pensó que Andrew había tenido razón cuando le dijo que había roto el alma y corazón de Hermione.

- Harry...- pronunció Hermes casi sin voz.- Harry...- Tenía la vista enfocada en la foto.- Lo siento mucho, Harry.- Una lágrima cayó en el rostro artificial de él.- Nunca quise hacerte daño. Pero supongo que por eso me has dicho que te doy asco. Porque te sientes muy dolido conmigo. ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto!

Entonces gritó, y al oír aquel "¡Ahhhhhhh!" que salió de su garganta, Potter supo que debía abandonar la habitación para buscar ayuda aunque al hacerlo, pudieran reprenderle más tarde por estar en la habitación de una chica por muy mejor amiga suya que fuese.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando vio que dejaba paso a McGonagall, quien entró rápidamente en la estancia aplicando un nuevo desmaius al castaño.

- Ahora descansa.- Dijo mirando al inconsciente Hermes.- Buscaré a Poppy para que te de un calmante. Luego te llevaremos a la enfermería. No te preocupes Hermione.- Dijo acariciando su frente masculina.- Nosotras cuidaremos de ti.

Harry aprovechó la ocasión para salir de la habitación y seguir a Minerva.

Él escuchó las recomendaciones que ella le daba a la enfermera del castillo y vio también cómo la mujer se dirigía a la habitación de Hermione. Pero esa vez, no quiso seguirla. Sabía que con el cuidado de la mujer nada malo podría ocurrirle.

Y después de pensar mucho frente al fuego de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para intentar arreglar las cosas, era, no sólo pedirle perdón a Hermione, sino además demostrarle que sí se preocupaba realmente por ella y que la quería en su vida, y que por toda la magia del mundo era falso que ella le diese asco.

Simplemente le dijo eso preso de la rabia, pero no porque lo sintiese de verdad.

Mientras subía los peldaños que le llevarían a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, pudo escuchar los comentarios que hacían sus compañeros. Unos que se quedaron silenciosos cuando él abrió la puerta.

Nadie le dijo ni un "hola" cuando le vieron acercarse a su cama, todos sabían de sobras que hablar con Potter cuando estaba enfadado no era bueno ni mucho menos seguro. Pues su ira podía hacer estallar las cosas al igual que sucedía cada vez que Seamus aplicaba mal su magia.

Harry no era patoso, pero sí un mago más que peligroso, y como todo el mundo apreciaba bastante su vida, no quisieron arriesgarse a ponerla en peligro si se aventuraban a decirle algo al chico que ahora estaba aparentemente dormido. Porque desde luego, no era aconsejable sufrir un accidente a causa de la magia de Harry.

Tras mirarse los unos a los otros, los Gryffindor de séptimo se dieron las buenas noches por medio de gestos y apagaron la luz.

* * *

Después de examinar a Hermes, Poppy llegó a la conclusión de que estaba bien. Y como se le habían terminado las medicinas empleadas, decidió dejarle solo para ir a por más y luego volver a hacerle compañía.

El castaño estaba despierto, no había aceptado el sedante que ella quiso aplicarle cuando despertó del Desmaius que le había lanzado McGonagall.

A pesar de que aseguró a la enfermera, que no saldría de la cama hasta que ella lo ordenase, en cuanto la vio abandonar su habitación, se levantó y se dirigió al alféizar de su ventana. Donde se sentó mientras miraba la foto donde estaba su mejor amigo. Uno que le sonreía a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo y le tiraba un beso.

Hermione sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas y que éstas caían en la imagen mágica de Harry. El mismo Harry que le había gritado delante de todo el mundo, que ella le daba asco y que ya no existía para él.

Invadida por la gran depresión que sentía, se puso en pie sobre el alféizar y miró al vacío. Sopesando si lanzarse o no.

_- Morir sería lo mejor.- _Pensó para sí.- _Después de todo, no tiene caso que siga viva cuando el único chico que podría darme la felicidad que quiero, no me quiere a su lado._

_Aunque si me mato...Luna, McGonagall y Andrew sufrirán mucho por mí. Sobre todo Luna. Soy la única amiga que tiene. Sería muy egoísta y desconsiderado de mi parte dejarla sola. De todas maneras en cierta forma nunca lo ha estado porque aún tiene a su padre. Y yo no, ya no tengo nada, y tampoco a nadie. Ni siquiera a Harry._

- Mamá...Papá...-Dijo mirando al vacío de nuevo.- Me voy con vosotros.

Sin dudarlo un segundo saltó, más su cuerpo jamás llegó a tocar los miles de metros de altura que la separaban del suelo. Porque al poco de empezar a caer, sintió cómo alguien invisible la sujetaba y la llevaba volando de regreso a su habitación. Donde la dejó después de posarla en la cama.

Hermione no podía más que llorar diciendo "¡Por qué!" mientras miraba el vacío de su cuarto, pues era incapaz de ver a su salvador o salvadora.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver su identidad, porque de repente, se hizo presente.

- ¡James!.- Dijo ella completamente sorprendida.- ¡James Potter!

- Hola cielo.- Añadió el padre del hombre que tanto amaba aún siendo chico.- No vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pe...Pero...¿Por qué me has rescatado?. ¡No quiero estar aquí, sino con mis padres!

- Ellos no querían que murieses. Me pidieron expresamente que te salvara la vida. No llevan muertos tanto como Lily y yo y por lo tanto, no pueden hacer las mismas cosas que nosotros. Volar, aparecernos ante ti y evitar que te estrellaras contra el suelo es algo que de momento no dominan. Pero mi esposa y yo mismo, sí, por eso estoy aquí.

Quiero decirte que me parece fatal que intentases suicidarte. ¡No puedes hacer eso, Hermione, Harry te necesita!

- ¡No es cierto!.- Dijo ella llorando más todavía.- ¡Él no me quiere, ni siquiera me ama, me dijo delante de todo el colegio que yo le daba asco y que a partir de ahora me ignoraría!. ¿No lo entiendes, James?. ¡Tú hijo me odia!

- Ni borracho lo haría. Sólo te dijo todo aquello porque estaba dolido contigo. En ese aspecto es igual que yo.

Puedo ser muy dañino con mis palabras cuando estoy molesto con alguien. Pero jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza decir algo horrible sabiendo el daño que haría. Lily sí es capaz de hacerlo, y de hecho lo aplicó en mí más de una vez. Aunque no puedo reprochárselo, fue la única manera que consiguió que yo cambiase para bien. En mi juventud fui bastante imbécil.

- Lo sé, me lo contó McGonagall.

- ¿Y te dijo por casualidad, lo más que buena que ha sido siempre, la influencia de Lily en mí?

- Sí.

- ¿Y que esa misma influencia es la que tú tienes en mi único hijo?

- No.

- Pues ahora te lo digo yo, Hermione. Escúchame bien, no quiero que imagines ni por un leve momento, que no le importas a Harry, porque sí le importas. Puede que incluso más de lo que le importamos nosotros aunque apenas nos haya conocido.

Tú eres alguien esencial en su vida, Hermione. ¿Cómo no lo ibas a ser si llevas media vida a su lado y cuidándole constantemente?

- Eso da igual, él no lo valora, por eso me despreció delante de todo el mundo. Y cuando le escuché decir que yo le daba asco, simplemente morí, James. Ya no podré ser la misma que antes, ni aunque lo intente. Harry me ha roto el corazón, y puede que hasta el alma. Y la verdad es que ya no siento nada de nada, todo me da igual. Incluso vivir.

¡Yo sólo quiero que alguien me quiera y sé que sólo podré sentirlo si estoy con mis padres. Por favor, déjame morir!

- No lo haré, te quiero viva y en perfecto estado para que puedas cuidar de mi hijo como has hecho desde que os hicisteis amigos.

- ¡Ya no lo haré más, es que no me has oído antes, él no me quiere a su lado y mucho menos querrá que le cuide!

- ¿Y tú no has oído lo que te respondí?. Sí que te quiere Hermione, y te necesita mucho más de lo que él mismo se imagina.

Por favor, no vuelvas a decir que te da igual vivir o morir. A mí me duele escucharlo.

Quiero que vivas, y que sigas siendo la mujer tan extraordinaria que has sido siempre. Quiero seguir sintiéndome orgulloso de ti a pesar de que yo no sea tu padre. Pero te juro, que si hubiese tenido una hija como tú, se me habría hinchado el pecho de felicidad igual que lo sentí cuando supe que Lily estaba embarazada de Harry.

- ¿De...De verdad?

- Sí linda, de la mejor que existe. Tanto tus padres, como yo mismo y Lily, te queremos muchísimo. Y no sólo porque quieras y cuides a nuestro hijo sino por lo que eres por ti misma y todo lo que representas como persona.

Sé que está mal que diga ésto pero...si mi hijo es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta de la gran mujer que tiene a su alcance, prefiero que se quede solo y amargado por el resto de su vida. Igual que le ocurrió a Snape cuando supo que Lily me había elegido como pareja.

- ¿Él también estaba enamorado de ella?

- Hasta los huesos, y creo que hoy día aún la ama. Quizás por eso no quiere intentar tener ninguna relación con otra mujer distinta a ella. Y en ese aspecto, le admiro, lo reconozco. Aunque no es ni la mitad de grande que la admiración que siento por ti, Hermione.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Y también...va en serio que quieres verme junto a Harry?

- Lo juro por mi honor. En este mundo, no existe una mujer mejor para mi hijo, que tú, y si por lo que sea no termináis juntándoos, cosa que dudo, me apareceré ante él y le llamaré idiota hasta el día en que se muera.

- Gracias...

- De nada. ¿Estás más tranquila ahora?

- Sí.

- ¿Y puedo marcharme pensando que no volverás a matarte?

- Eso no puedo asegurarlo ni yo, James, pero te prometo que intentaré levantar cabeza.

- Muy bien, mi niña, así se habla. Ahora descansa. Lo necesitas. Ah, antes de irme, tengo que decirte una cosa. Tu padre y madre me pidieron que te dijese esto..."Te quiero, nena. ¡No vuelvas a cometer una estupidez semejante o nos apareceremos ante ti para reñirte seriamente!

- Eso sería típico de ellos. Gracias James, por todo. Dile a mis padres que intentaré no olvidar que me quieren viva. Puedes irte, ya estoy bien. De verdad.

- De acuerdo. Hasta otra, Hermione.

- Hasta otra James, gracias por estar ahí y hacérmelo saber.

- De nada, guapísima.- Él le dio un beso en la frente y entonces desapareció.

Hermione cerró los ojos sintiéndose mejor y sobre todo muy querida, tanto por McGonagall, Andrew y Luna, como por el padre de Harry. Que había sido muy sincero en todo lo que le había dicho.

Esperando pasar una buena noche, se dejó invadir por el sueño mientras que en otra parte del castillo, nada más amanecer, su mejor amigo despertaba lleno de sudor por la pesadilla tan horrible que había tenido sin estar relacionada con Voldemort.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo único que tengo que decir después de semejante capítulo es...ya quisiera yo, que un hombre me quisiera, de la misma manera que Hermione lo hace con Harry en esta historia.

Ese..."Por favor...cuida de Harry" que ella le dice a Luna justo antes de desmayarse, si no es un signo de amor verdadero, no sé lo que es. Pero desde luego, dice mucho a favor del corazón tan grande que siempre ha tenido Hermione.

Y no pienso seguir comentando cosas de este capítulo porque entonces me sale la biblia, sólo diré, que ya os dije yo en la primera nota de autora, que el capítulo no os dejaría indiferentes, y de hecho no me ha dejado ni a mí ahora que lo he releído una vez publicado. No es lo mismo escribirlo que leerlo como si fuese una lectora más, aunque está claro que yo siento cosas que a lo mejor vosotros no, por la simple y llana razón de que conforme escribo, voy viendo en mi cabeza todo lo que yo misma me voy inventando y eso junto a otros detalles es lo que hace que cuando me releo mis propios capítulos o Oneshots publicados, pueda llegar a emocionarme (llore o no) como también le sucede a cualquier/a lector/a que se considere sensible.

Yo lo soy, y mucho. Aunque confieso que no suelo llorar con los fics, ni con los míos. Un beso fuerte a todos y todas. Gracias por seguir ahí. Cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi.

PD: Nos veremos en el capítulo diez y último de la historia, que no sé cuándo lo subiré, porque esta semana que entra mañana lunes la tendré ocupada, incluso el finde, así que es probable que no actualice el próximo domingo. ¿De acuerdo?. Menos todavía cuando hoy por hoy no me he puesto a escribir el diez. Dicho todo esto, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. ;-)


	10. Te está matando

**Nota de la autora: **sábado, 03 de mayo de 2008.

¡Hola!. Aquí estamos con el penúltimo capítulo de "Hermione de día, Hermes de noche". Sí, penúltimo y no último como en un principio pretendí que fuese. Veréis…

Pensé poner el de hoy como la primera parte del diez, pero al terminarlo me di cuenta que bien podría ser otro capítulo más de la historia y por eso he decidido meterlo como tal. Así que el once y último definitivo, lo subiré lo más seguro el próximo fin de semana, puesto que aún no lo he terminado de escribir. Y si el anterior os "tocó la fibra sensible" supongo que éste también lo hará.

¡Y sí, estoy de acuerdo, el Harry del cap anterior fue un imbécil redomado, idiota, mameluco, botarate, subnormal y sobre todo desagradecido!. (Aunque si nos ponemos en su lugar, es entendible que se sintiese fatal respecto a Hermione y luego la despreciara como lo hizo, lo malo es que escogió más que mal las formas de reaccionar y palabras para hacerlo).

Aunque quienes nos hemos leído los libros, sabemos de sobra que eso de "pensar antes de hacer algo" no es el fuerte de Harry Potter. Más bien lo hace al revés. Primero actúa y luego si lo ve necesario, piensa. (Para pensar por todo el trío ya está Hermione). Aunque mayormente reacciona de forma instintiva o impulsiva porque después de todo es un hombre y ellos siempre son mucho más irracionales, impulsivos, instintivos y hasta primitivos, que las mujeres.

Esto es así, y para comprobarlo sólo tenéis que fijaros en alguien cercano a vosotros que sea chico y chica y que estén si es posible, en la misma situación o problema. Veréis como tienen formas de actuar y responder completamente distintas o incluso opuestas. Porque ante todo, los hombres y las mujeres somos absolutamente diferentes entre sí. Tanto en la apariencia física como en nuestra forma de sentir, actuar, comportarnos, pensar o reaccionar.

Advertencia: En una de las escenas de diálogo entre Luna, Andrew y Hermione, tanto la rubia como el Hufflepuff (que en los libros no existe) hablarán con la castaña sobre "el efecto negativo de Harry en ti". Pues bien, una parte de lo que le dirán, es de la letra de Sergio Contreras (Especialista en Hip-Hop, es español, más concretamente, de Huelva) que pertenece a la canción "Te está matando" y que da título al capi. ¿Qué por qué he decidido usar parte de la letra?. Pues porque lo creo conveniente y porque además, describe perfectamente por lo que pasa Hermione y cómo lo ven sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Ok?.

Advertencia 2: Este capítulo pesa cerca de 420 kb y no os exagero. Podéis prepararos snacks, refrescos, cigarrillos (si fumáis como yo) y demás cosas que os apetezcan para disfrutar la lectura. Ya me diréis si queréis, qué os pareció. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Música Recomendada:

- La Banda Sonora de "La Joven del Agua" (Lady in the Water. Compositor: James Newton Howard), también la instrumental (no las canciones Rock) de El Cuervo (The Crow. Compositor: Graeme Revell) y cualquier otra que además de bonita, os transmita sentimientos o sensaciones. Dicho de otra manera, aquella que os ponga "sensibles".

- Si queréis que os recomiende canciones cantadas, apuntad las siguientes: "Te está matando", del genial cantautor español Sergio Contreras. (Lo alucinante de la canción en sí es la versión "oficial", que salió en la Semana Santa de este año 2008 y quien la conozca, reconocerá fácilmente los toques de tambores, palillos y hasta escuchará las voces de los capataces del paso. No falta ni la trompeta. Y la cantante, Sonia López, simplemente es fantástica, hasta canta una saeta en plena canción. Existe otra versión de la misma canción con un piano como instrumento principal. También merece la pena escucharla.)

"Déjame vivir" de "La Mari" y Pau Donés (El cantante de Jarabe de Palo), "Porque me faltas tú", cantada por Beatriz Luengo, de la siempre inimitable e inigualable Malú, las siguientes: "Me quedó grande tu amor", "Sin ti todo anda mal", "Si estoy loca" (también buenísima para que os pongáis en el lugar de Hermione y os hagáis una idea de su desesperación, ya latente en el capítulo anterior cuando quiso suicidarse), y por último también de Malú "En otra parte".

De Falete (un cantante flamenco, que es gay y tiene una voz prodigiosa que domina a voluntad con una facilidad pasmosa) "SOS" (también conocida como "Cansado de dar amor" o "Ganas de dar amor"), y podría seguir, pero creo que el resto de las que queráis meter, debe ser a vuestra opinión. Yo ya os he dado la mía.

* * *

Simbología:

- Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

- Con cursiva y comillas o sin ellas, pensamientos internos.

- Con comillas y letra normal, recordartorio de las palabras textuales de algún personaje.

* * *

C**ap.10. "Te está matando."**

Sintiendo que se ahogaba de puro agobio por el cargo de conciencia que tenía al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a Hermione, así fue como despertó Harry Potter nada más amanecer.

Él miró a sus compañeros y se percató de que todavía dormían. Algo normal cuando eran las seis de la mañana.

Notó humedad en sus ropas y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando a mares. Parecía que le había caído un diluvio en lo alto.

Pensó que lo mejor sería darse una ducha para refrescarse y de paso vestirse, pues sabía perfectamente que no podría volverse a dormir.

¿Quién lo haría después de que el espíritu de tu madre muerta, se te hubiera aparecido en sueños, llamándote de todo menos bonito y encima te hubiese dado tres bofetadas por "estúpido, desagradecido y sobre todo egoísta"?.

Hasta le había gritado "¡Diste la impresión de no tener corazón, y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí avergonzada de ti!".

Lo que más claro recordaba era la expresión de sus ojos cuando le dijo lo último. Y al visionarlo de nuevo sintió los suyos inundarse de lágrimas que pronto cayeron por su rostro masculino.

Aún llorando entró en el baño y se metió en la ducha, conforme el agua caía por su piel, Harry James Potter Evans, pensó en muchas cosas, tanto relacionadas con el sueño y todo lo que Lily le había dicho y hecho comprender por medio de él, como en lo que debería hacer para recuperar a Hermione Granger.

Sabía que no le resultaría fácil, sobre todo porque tal y como le había dicho su madre en el sueño..."Cuando el corazón de alguien se rompe, no basta un "lo siento" o "te quiero mucho" para volverlo a componer, sino que hay que ir con cuidado y sobre todo mucho tacto a la hora de tratar a la persona herida por ti, pues de lo contrario, los pedazos se harán minúsculos y ya no habrá forma alguna de unirlos."

"Métete esto en la cabeza, hijo, el corazón de una mujer es lo más frágil que existe y al mismo tiempo lo más fuerte y resistente.

Cuando se siente roto por culpa del desamor o el desprecio mostrado, lo que en su momento fue hermoso se convierte en horrible porque el amor pasa a ser odio y el odio lleva al desprecio y el desprecio a la indiferencia, y así irá evolucionando de manera negativa hasta que llegue un momento en que la persona antes enamorada, ya no se sienta nada por nadie, mucho menos por la otra persona que un día ella creyó querer tanto.

Tú has roto el corazón y alma de tu mejor amiga, quien además, está profundamente enamorada de ti desde hace años.

Si quieres recuperar tanto su corazón, como su alma, junto al sentimiento de la amistad que sentía por ti y por supuesto la confianza que siempre depositó en su mejor amigo, deberás emplear algo más que un "lo siento Hermione" o "perdóname por favor, no quiero perderte, siempre te he querido mucho como amiga".

No te conformes con decirle que la quieres o lo mucho que ella te importa, Harry, demuéstraselo. No sólo un día, sino todos los que puedas necesitar hasta lograr que ella te perdone.

Te va a costar mucho, pero yo sé que lo conseguirás. Después de todo, eres igual de obstinado que tu padre cuando se empeña en algo. Y si él no dejó de intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que yo accedí a salir con él y más tarde ser su pareja, estoy segura de que tú no te detendrás hasta que Hermione vuelva a ser esa chica que tanto confiaba en ti o que siempre te acompañaba a todas partes."

Él recordó también lo que le dijo a su madre y lo que ella le contestó nuevamente.

- ¿Y cómo empiezo a intentar arreglar las cosas?

- Con paciencia, tesón y sobre todo sinceridad.

Hermione debe ver en ti una honestidad absoluta en todo lo que le digas o demuestres. Y lo más importante que debes hacer, es apoyarla siempre, pase lo que pase o lo muy mal que pueda tratarte de aquí en adelante. Recuerda claramente una cosa, Harry, durante los siete años que hace ya os conocisteis, ella no ha dudado jamás de ti y mucho menos ha dejado de estar a tu lado.

Esa mujer te ha demostrado un apoyo incondicional y una lealtad tales, como jamás vi en otra persona distinta a ella. Y si tú quieres recuperarla, lo mejor que puedes hacer es empezar a actuar con ella como ella misma solía hacer contigo. No sólo estando ahí siempre, te necesite o no, sino además diciéndoselo.

Hazme caso, Harry, no dejes que pase un solo día sin decirle a Hermione lo mucho que la quieres, lo muchísimo más que ella te importa y lo poco que te preocupa que ella no quiera verte o estar contigo.

Dile que tú sí estarás con ella aunque te desprecie, porque ante todo la consideras tu mejor amiga y tú nunca abandonas a tus amigos, mucho menos los buenos.

Dile...que te sientes privilegiado de haberla conocido y dejarla entrar en tu vida.

Dile...que te sientes muy orgulloso de ella y también agradecido por lo mucho que ha estado siempre pendiente de ti.

Dile...que crees que es una persona increíble y que no existe otra como ella en todo el mundo.

Dile...cualquier otra cosa que te apetezca y que sea positiva en tu opinión hacia ella. Pero sobre todo...dile que la quieres, eso es lo más importante. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí, mamá. Pero no creo que me crea. Recuerdo lo que me dijo Andrew y siento que tiene razón. Lo mínimo que sentirá Hermione por mí después de lo que le hice delante de todo el colegio, será desprecio. Y yo sé que ella puede ser muy rencorosa cuando quiere y no creo para nada, que me de una oportunidad de pedirle perdón o incluso acercarme a ella para decir "lo siento".

- Probablemente así será, pero pasado un tiempo, la cosa cambiará siempre y cuando tú sigas estando ahí para ella aunque ella no lo quiera.

Las mujeres podemos ser iguales de rencorosas que los hombres, pero somos muchísimo más sensibles y compasivas que ellos. Además, tal y como dice el dicho..."Nunca llueve eternamente". Y seguro que con el tiempo, Hermione dejará de "odiarte" para volver a quererte como antes lo hacía.

- ¿Y será ahí cuando me perdone?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Y me dará la oportunidad de estar con ella como algo más que un amigo?

- Es posible. ¿Tú lo quieres, Harry, lo sientes sinceramente. Es eso lo que más anhela tu corazón, estar con ella más allá de la simple amistad?

- Sí, es algo que llevo deseando desde hace días, pero no me atrevía a decírselo. Sólo lo sabía Hermes, y resulta que él es en realidad ella, con lo que me encuentro doblemente jodido...

- Créeme hijo, quien peor lo está pasando es Hermione. No sólo por el desprecio que le hiciste sino porque fue delante de todo Hogwarts, y eso sí que es algo más que difícil de perdonar cuanto más de olvidar. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así, Harry?. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó por tu cabeza para cometer semejante burrada?

- Ira, mucha ira. Y sobre todo desengaño. Yo...me sentí burlado, traicionado y ridiculizado por ella y todo el asunto de Hermes. ¡Confiaba mucho en él y él simplemente no existía en realidad!. ¡Sólo era una fachada de mi mejor amiga!

- Pero ella no lo eligió, simplemente se encontró con la maldición. Fue muy normal que fingiese ser otra persona, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no podrá deshacerse de la Mannight hasta que encuentre a su amor verdadero y él se le declare y la bese sin importarle nada su apariencia, tanto la masculina como la femenina. Y si tú te pusieras en su lugar, entenderías que tener dos cuerpos no es nada cómodo cuando ni siquiera sientes como tuyo tu otro aspecto.

- Eso puedo entenderlo, pero aún así me siento muy decepcionado con ella. Hermione sabe que no suelo abrirme a todo el mundo que se relaciona conmigo, y con Hermes lo hice...

- Porque a fin de cuentas era otra parte de tu mejor amiga, hijo. ¿No lo entiendes?. Ella jamás te engañó, sólo te mostró otro aspecto físico, porque tanto su personalidad de Hermes como la de Hermione, seguía siendo la misma. Hasta Luna se dio cuenta de que él era ella...

- ¿Cuándo lo supo?

- El día en que Ginny, Lavender y Parvati intentaron abusar de Hermes.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?. Se supone que también es mi amiga...

- Le prometió a Hermione guardar su secreto, y por mucho que tú la consideres amiga, ella se siente mucho más de Hermione. Y la fidelidad que siente hacia ella es la misma que tu mejor amiga ha sentido siempre por ti.

Hazme caso, Harry, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, luego hazlo, y ocurra lo que ocurra no te arrepientas ni digas "lo siento Hermione, yo no quería hacer esto" porque si te echas atrás en algo que supuestamente iba dirigido a ella y tus ganas de recuperarla, probablemente la perderás para siempre. No creo que te de una segunda oportunidad de escucharte para arreglar lo vuestro.

- ¿Te refieres a que se alejará de mí de todas todas?

- Sí hijo. Después de lo que le hiciste delante de todo el colegio, Hermione siente que tiene rotos tanto el alma como el corazón. Ahora sí que cree que da asco, no puede ni mirarse al espejo. Y por si eso fuese poco, hasta quiere morirse. Y de hecho, anoche se tiró por la ventana. Si no se mató fue porque tu padre la salvó a tiempo y la devolvió a su habitación.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Y por qué no se apareció ante mí?

- Porque tú no estabas desesperado, Harry, tu mejor amiga sí.

Hazme caso hijo, piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer para recuperarla, y no estaría de más tampoco que le dijeras lo mucho que te gusta y le dieses un beso de amor verdadero si al final te das cuenta que no es atracción lo que sientes sino amor.

- Yo no sé aún lo que siento de verdad por ella, pero confieso que lo que menos me apetece es besarla y mucho menos declararle mi amor.

- Teniendo el conflicto emocional que sientes dentro después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, es normal que te sientas así y que no seas capaz de ver más allá. Pero yo te aseguro que con el tiempo lo harás, y tú mismo lo sentirás claramente.

- ¿Y cómo sabré que estoy enamorado?

- Sentirás cosas que jamás antes has sentido y tendrán relación con Hermione y tus deseos hacia ella.

Te verás casado con ella, teniendo una familia, deseando incluso practicar el sexo como una muestra de amor y no "producto de las hormonas", y lo más importante que sentirás será...que si ella no está contigo o incluso si no existiese en el mundo, tu vida no valdría nada y tampoco tendría sentido.

- Entonces...¿Mi existencia y todo lo relacionado con eso, estarán centrados en Hermione?

- Claro, igual que la mía está centrada en tu padre. Confieso que hay veces en que me dan ganas de estrangularle de lo insoportable que me resulta en según qué circunstancias, pero reconozco que sin él no podría ser feliz. Y sin ti por supuesto tampoco...

- Te quiero, mamá.

- Yo también a ti, hijo. Ahora debo irme.

- ¿Volveré a verte?

- En otro sueño.

- Gracias por todo. Dile a papá, que me alegra que rescatase a Hermione.

Reconozco que aún no sé cómo voy a arreglar lo que yo mismo he provocado, pero sí sé que no me rendiré hasta haber conseguido que Hermione vuelva a confiar en mí y sobre todo me quiera.

- Ella jamás ha dejado de hacerlo, Harry. Aunque ahora...no puede centrarse en lo que siente por ti porque antes que su enamoramiento están los otros sentimientos negativos que la hacen sentirse de lo peor.

Tienes dos misiones que cumplir, hijo. Una es arreglar el alma y corazón de Hermione así como su autoestima que actualmente está por los suelos. Y la otra consiste en curarla de su maldición. Después de todo, ella no quería que otro chico distinto a ti, le confesara su amor.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Por lo tanto que harás?

- Hacerte caso en todo lo que me has dicho. Siento que tienes razón.

- Pues claro que la tengo, después de todo yo también soy una mujer y sé perfectamente cómo sentimos. Ahora despierta. Un nuevo día ha empezado, aprovéchalo. Y recuerda, Harry, pase lo que pase, no te rindas con Hermione. Sigue insistiendo en estar ahí aunque ella en apariencia, no lo soporte o intente impedírtelo.

Eres igual de cabezota que tu padre, utiliza ese tesón para hacerle entender a tu mejor amiga, que ocurra lo que ocurra jamás te apartarás de ella.

Lily desapareció y fue entonces cuando Harry abrió los ojos. Sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo y se percató de que aún estaba en la ducha. Después de terminar de enjuagarse, se envolvió en una toalla y regresó a su cama. Cuando agarró lo que se pondría regresó al baño para vestirse sin hacer ruido que pudiesen despertar a sus compañeros, con quienes no tenía gana de cruzar ni una palabra.

Rememorando otra vez las palabras que le dedicó a Hermione la noche anterior, lloró. Tanto por lo culpable que se sentía como por el hecho de que, tal y como le había dicho su madre en el sueño, le había roto el alma y corazón a su mejor amiga. Y sabía que no le iba a resultar nada fácil volverlos a juntar.

Pensó de nuevo en su madre y el sueño, y aunque le dolió que ella le abofetease tres veces nada más presentarse ante él, sentía que se lo había merecido. Porque lo que le hizo a Hermione era muchísimo peor.

Harry notó que la angustia se apoderaba de él pero no quiso dejarla ganar. Y aunque se sentía fatal, al mismo tiempo tenía esperanzas de solucionar las cosas con Hermione.

Y todo gracias a la intervención de su madre. Quien a pesar de lo dura que había sido con él en un principio, también le demostró más tarde que lo quería muchísimo y Harry llegó a la conclusión entonces, que las bofetadas de Lily, más que una forma de maltrato había sido una manera de hacerle reaccionar y que tomase conciencia de lo grave que había sido lo que había hecho.

Tras terminar de ponerse el uniforme, agarró la escoba y salió por la ventana. Poniendo rumbo a la habitación de Hermione.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de entrar y hablar con ella, pero recordó el consejo dado por Lily sobre el hecho de que fuese paciente y decidió hacerle caso.

Aún así, no quiso irse hasta que vio cómo despertaba y salía de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

* * *

Un rato después apareció en el dormitorio completamente vestida y peinada. Harry pensó que hasta con el uniforme escolar estaba guapa.

Tras contemplar cómo ella agarraba su mochila, supo que iría a desayunar así que volvió al dormitorio masculino e hizo lo mismo.

A lo largo de la mañana, notó cómo Hermione le ignoraba en todas las clases que compartieron. Así que decidió esperar una ocasión mejor para charlar a solas con ella y de esa manera decirle todo lo que le aconsejó su madre.

Fue imposible, porque ella iba acompañada a todas partes por Luna y Andrew y ellos no le permitían acercarse ni a dos pasos de distancia. Pues cada vez que le veían aproximarse se colocaban delante de la castaña a modo de escudo y sacaban sus varitas como advertencia.

Harry comprendió entonces, que no le resultaría fácil ni mucho menos cómodo, estar a solas con Hermione.

Pensando en lo último se sintió frustrado y sobre todo enfadado.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Hermes entró en el Gran Comedor dispuesto a cenar. Aunque ya no lo hizo en la mesa Gryffindor como antes era su costumbre sino que se dirigió directamente a la mesa del profesorado, donde tomó asiento junto a McGonagall, ella quedó a su derecha, teniendo en la izquierda al profesor de Pociones que durante años, la había amargado con sus comentarios ácidos.

Nadie en el colegio lo sabía, pero el hecho de que Hermes ya no cenase ni comiese junto a los estudiantes había sido idea de Minerva, quien se lo había aconsejado para evitarle así futuros disgustos si por casualidad, algún otro miembro del castillo quisiera hacerle daño.

Minerva sabía que la castaña no soportaría otro golpe tan duro como el que le hizo su mejor amigo la noche anterior, y para protegerla lo más posible, le había encargado tanto a Luna como a Andrew, que acompañasen a la Gryffindor a todos los lugares a los que fuese ella aunque ellos no fuesen prefectos ni miembros de su casa.

Ellos por supuesto aceptaron el encargo. Prometiéndole a la directora que nada malo le ocurriría tanto a Hermione como a Hermes, mientras estuviera con los dos.

Los estudiantes por otro lado, se estaban portando bastante bien después de lo sucedido el día antes.

Hermione aún tenía "enemigos", que eran las amigas de Ginny, Lavender y Parvati. Quienes ya no se encontraban en Hogwarts al haber sido expulsadas la misma noche en que la castaña se había tirado por la ventana.

Por supuesto, dichos "enemigos" esperaban la ocasión de poder vengarse, pues consideraban que Hermione "había sido la causa" de la expulsión. Y por muchas ganas que tuvieran de hacerle daño en algún sentido, decidieron esperar un tiempo antes de "mover ficha". Ya que desde lo ocurrido en la "desenmascarización" de Hermes, todo el profesorado estaba más que pendiente de la Gryffindor y eso no facilitaba el poder atacarla.

Acordaron disimular, fingir que "ya no había problemas" al no existir las tres chicas "más populares del castillo". Y cuando todo "hubiese recuperado la normalidad", entonces atacarían, y le darían más de una prueba a Hermione, de que no habían olvidado lo sucedido y mucho menos la habían perdonado por "haberles engañado". Cuando la gran mayoría de amigas de Ginny, Lavender y Parvati, se habían reconocido entre ellas, tiempo atrás, como "admiradoras de Hermes".

* * *

Mientras veía a Hermione cenar junto a Minerva y Snape, Harry notó que Severus estaba pendiente cada segundo de la castaña.

Incluso hacía cosas que el moreno no encontraba nada normales en un hombre como él y la actitud de desprecio que siempre le había mostrado al trío.

Ahora, en lugar de desprecio había cortesía, y en vez de gestos desagradables usaba caballerosidad.

El moreno simplemente no podía creer, que el mismo profesor que durante años había hecho llorar más de una vez a Hermione, se pasase toda la cena acercándole el agua, sirviéndole alimentos en su plato e incluso partiéndole carne. Porque hasta eso le hizo.

Lo que Harry no sabía era lo que le llevó a hacerlo, puesto que desde su sitio en la mesa Gryffindor, no podía escuchar lo que tanto él como su mejor amiga, se estaban diciendo.

- ¿Por qué me ha hecho cachitos el filete, señor?

- Porque usted no puede hacerlo, Hermione. Puedo notar que no tiene fuerzas ni para pinchar. Sé que es debido a la gran apatía y tristeza que la inunda desde anoche pero usted no debe mostrarla. Si la gente que la desprecia la ve débil o sufriendo, se alegrarán. Usted no debe darles esa satisfacción. Mucho menos cuando siempre ha sido una mujer admirable en más de un sentido.

- Desde anoche ya no me siento ni mujer. Tampoco hombre. Simplemente no siento nada. Estoy muerta por dentro. Y por más que intento levantar cabeza no puedo...

- No llore...- Dijo él quitándole una lágrima usando la servilleta.- Entiendo que se sienta fatal y bastante deprimida, pero no debe llamar la atención ni siquiera llorando. ¿O es que quiere volver a ser el comentario de todo el castillo?

- No señor...

- Entonces no llore. Saque la dignidad que ha tenido siempre y úsela para tener una cara impasible. Ocurra lo que ocurra usted debe mostrarse ante los demás, no sólo fuerte sino segura de sí misma y más todavía dar la impresión de que no tiene la autoestima hundida.

Piense en la gente que no la quiere, Hermione, y en los que siempre se metían con usted. Ellos sentían rabia cuando veían que por más que intentaban dañarla usted no se venía abajo. Si ahora elige llorar en vez de mostrar orgullo de sí misma como antes hacía, les estará concediendo lo que esperan. ¿Comprende?

- Sí, profesor Snape, pero no puedo evitar sentirme fatal...

- La entiendo. Créame, yo sé bien lo que es sufrir un enorme desengaño. Y aunque es cierto que se tarda en superar, con el tiempo, aprendes a vivir con ello. Hasta que llega un día en que ni siquiera te duele cuando lo recuerdas.

- ¿Y se tarda mucho en llegar a esa fase?. Porque yo no sé si soportaré el mientras tanto...

- No existe un patrón temporal establecido, señorita Granger. Depende de la persona y cómo sea ella por dentro.

- Yo ya ni lo sé, prefiero no mirar en mí. Me asqueo con sólo intentarlo.

- Deje de hablar así, por favor, no es nada propio de usted.

Hermione quiso agarrar el vaso para beber agua, pero se le cayó. A Harry le dio la impresión de que no tenía fuerzas ni para sujetarlo. Y cuando vio cómo se rompía en pedazos al caer al suelo, su primer impulso fue acercarse a la mesa para decirle a su mejor amiga "No pasa nada, sólo es un vaso" al ver cómo ella miraba el objeto destrozado como si fuese algo horrible el no haber podido agarrarlo.

En lugar de ser él quien le habló a ella, fue de nuevo Snape, que sin que Potter le oyera, le dijo a su mejor amiga...

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Esto le ocurre a cualquiera.

Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar caer dos lágrimas más. Severus no permitió que siguiera llorando, optó por agarrarla de un brazo, obligarla a levantarse y que le siguiera fuera del Gran Comedor. Donde se encerró con ella en la primera clase que encontró vacía y a su alcance.

Ahí, en la completa oscuridad, la mujer que siempre había sido conocida como "la sabelotodo", "la amiga de Harry y Ron" e incluso "la bruja más inteligente de su edad", rompió a llorar como lo haría una niña pequeña a la que se le ha muerto su mascota.

Y si Harry hubiese estado ahí, se habría quedado pasmado de la impresión al ver cómo el profesor que más había detestado siempre, abrazaba a Hermione y le tocaba el pelo mientras le decía cosas suaves para intentar calmarla.

Hermione no se calmó, más bien lloró a lo bestia durante un buen rato, y cuando Severus pensó que el dolor de ella estaba remitiendo, se dio cuenta que en realidad se había hecho gigantesco. Porque la pena que ella había sentido en un principio pasó a ser angustia, y de nuevo, como le ocurrió la noche anterior cuando Harry le dijo "me das asco", Hermione se quedó sin respiración, y cayó como un tronco cortado.

Sin llamar la atención, Snape caminó hasta la mesa de profesores.

Harry vio cómo le decía algo a McGonagall y contempló además que nada más levantarse ella, dijo algo a sus compañeros y compañeras y de repente, no quedaba un solo profesor en el Gran Comedor. Pues todos salieron detrás de la directora.

Potter nunca fue muy despierto, pero estúpido tampoco. Tenía la suficiente intuición y percepción como para sospechar que algo le había ocurrido a Hermione.

Él no quería llamar la atención, así que se limitó a dejar la estancia un poco después de que lo hicieran los profesores y las profesoras.

Al igual que hizo la noche anterior, usó el accio para convocar su capa invisible, pero no se conformó con eso, porque también atrajo el mapa del merodeador.

Pronto encontró a todo el profesorado en el aula de Flichwick, y no le extrañó nada, ver el nombre y apellido de su mejor amiga, junto a ellos.

Cuando entró sin hacer ruido gracias al Silencio y el Alohomora, se encontró con una estampa que en su vida había visto.

Hermione estaba en el suelo, tumbada bocarriba mientras la señora Pomfrey usaba su magia curativa para hacerla volver en sí.

Los profesores y las profesoras del colegio, musitaban cosas por lo bajo, y sus ojos, miraban con sincera preocupación el cuerpo aún inconsciente de la castaña.

Entonces, la voz de Minerva se escuchó claramente en la estancia.

- Esto va mal, muy mal. Y ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuál será la siguiente reacción en Hermione.

- Y todo por culpa de Potter.- Dijo Snape con claro desprecio en su voz, cosa que no extrañó al invisible Harry.- Si no fuese por él y todo lo que le dijo, su mejor amiga no estaría así. Debemos hacer algo...no podemos permitir que Hermione siga como está. Ni siquiera puede partir la carne, no tiene ánimo ni para usar el cuchillo. Se está dejando morir lentamente, y desde luego, no lo permitiré.

_- ¿Morir?_.- Pensó Harry alarmado.- _No, no puede ser verdad. Él exagera, como siempre._

- No lo pintes tan mal, Severus.- Dijo la señora Pince.- Aún no ha entrado en esa fase. Pero sí es verdad que si continúa pasando el tiempo y su estado depresivo no decrece, podríamos perderla para siempre.

- Ya sea volviéndose loca por culpa de la desesperación o simplemente dejándose morir como él ha dicho.- Opinó Poppy todavía aplicando en Hermione remedios curativos.- Porque desde luego, no es el primer caso ni único, con el que me encuentro.

- Sí...- Dijo Hagrid.- Al igual que el amor puede ser milagroso, el desamor y la tristeza que conlleva puede terminar con las ganas de vivir de cualquier persona, incluso de los animales. He visto machos dejar de comer por la pura apatía de haber perdido a la hembra. Y si los animales son capaces de llegar a eso por no tener a su pareja, es muy posible que también le ocurra a Hermione.

Después de todo, ella está muy enamorada de Harry. Lo sé desde hace años. La misma Hermione me lo dijo en secreto un día.

Lo único que espero, es que él sea capaz de abrir los ojos y hacer algo para recuperar a su mejor amiga. Quizás si le demuestra a ella, que le importa, y que todo lo que le dijo no lo sintió de verdad sino sólo por culpa de la rabia...Hermione reaccionará para bien.

- ¿Por ejemplo pegando a Potter?.- Cuestionó Snape con ironía.- Porque desde luego, yo lo haría.- Entonces miró a Minerva.- ¿Me harías un favor?

- Claro, Severus. ¿De qué se trata?

- Olvídate por una vez, de esa norma que prohíbe a los profesores castigar a los estudiantes tanto con magia como con fuerza física. Y permíteme buscar a ese imbécil que James tuvo por hijo, y dejarle bien claro que no se atreva a volver a acercarse a Hermione sino es para pedirle disculpas y además suplicarle el perdón.

- No puedo hacerlo.- Dijo la directora.- Además, tú sabes tan bien como yo que Harry no odia realmente a Hermione, y mucho menos le da asco. Él es igual que su padre en ese aspecto. Cuando se enfada dice las cosas sin pensar en el daño que pueden hacer, pero no las dice sabiendo realmente las consecuencias que pueden tener.

- Razón de más para que alguien adulto se lo haga comprender.

- Entonces lo haré yo, Severus, pero tú no. Sé de sobras que nunca has soportado su presencia y mucho menos verle. Los dos sabemos por qué y aquí no voy a decirlo. Lo que sí añadiré es que tú eres el menos indicado para hacerle ver a Potter, lo más que grave que ha sido lo que él ha provocado en su mejor amiga.

- Si por lo que sea termina muriéndose...- Añadió de nuevo el profesor de pociones.- Porque efectivamente se vuelva apática y ya no quiera ni comer...Te juro Minerva que olvidaré que soy profesor y me encargaré personalmente de darle a Harry Potter más de una muestra clara de "lo bien" que pienso de él.

No toleraré que cause la muerte física de su mejor amiga, ya la mató verbalmente anoche, por demasía. Y después de todo lo que ha hecho ella siempre por él, Hermione no se merecía recibir un rechazo semejante.

- Claro que no.- Dijo la señora Sprout.- Pero los hombres siempre son más insensibles que las mujeres, y además impulsivos cuando no irreflexivos. Aunque también son capaces de recapacitar si se toman la molestia de hacerlo, y yo creo firmemente que Harry se comerá la cabeza bastante hasta conseguir recuperar a Hermione. Después de todo, es la mujer más importante que tiene en su vida. No creo que quiera perderla y mucho menos por su propia culpa.

_- No_...- Añadió el moreno en su cabeza.- _Por supuesto que no._

- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya ha perdido a muchísima gente querida por él.- Dijo McGonagall.- Primero sus padres, luego Sirius, posteriormente a Dumbledore, y aunque Ron siga vivo tampoco está con él, y todos sabemos de sobras que Harry siempre le consideró su mejor amigo. Aunque seguro, que hoy por hoy le da igual los antiguos lazos que podrían unirles.

- Sin embargo...por Hermione siente algo más que simples lazos. Lo irónico del asunto es que aún no se ha dado cuenta. Pero cuando lo haga, veréis cómo hace lo que sea, porque ella no se aparte de su lado.

- Eso contando con que siga viva.- Dijo Snape otra vez.- Y mucho me temo que al paso que va, no tardará demasiado en terminar muerta.

Su estado no consiste simplemente en una depresión por lo que le hizo su mejor amigo delante de todo el colegio sino que es mucho más grave que una simple "decepción."

Hermione ha entrado en una fase apática, ni siquiera es capaz de agarrar un cuchillo para partirse un filete. No puede ni sujetar un vaso, es como si no conociese el movimiento para hacerlo.

Tú no lo viste, Minerva, porque estabas hablando con Hagrid. Pero en la cena, intentó beber agua y al poco de poner sus dedos en el cristal el objeto se le escapó de la mano y se hizo añicos contra el suelo.

Ella se quedó mirando el vaso como si el simple hecho de que se hubiera roto hubiera sido un crimen horrible. ¿Entendéis por dónde voy?.- Preguntó mirando a todos los presentes.

- Sí.- Contestaron a la vez.

- Por lo tanto, haceros a la idea de lo grave que es la situación.

La señorita Granger no se siente ni persona, en la cena me lo dijo. Comentó que no se gustaba ni como chica o chico.

Por experiencia sé lo que es no sentir aprecio por ti mismo y desde luego que los demás te rechacen no ayuda nada a que te sientas mejor. Mucho menos sirve si el mayor rechazo viene por parte de alguien a quien tú quieres sinceramente y del cuál además, estás enamorado.

Cuando Lily eligió a James...creí que moriría. Recuerdo perfectamente lo mucho que me dolió escucharla decir que sólo me veía como un amigo. Y si antes no había sido un chico alegre o despreocupado, el comprender que jamás la conseguiría terminó de matarme.

Confieso que ya han pasado años desde aquello y que he podido superarlo, pero aún al pensar en ella me duele, y cuando veo a su hijo y le miro a los ojos...sigo viéndola a través de ellos. Y en cierto sentido es como si ella me contemplara por medio de esas esmeraldas que tanto me gustaron siempre.

Por eso, entre otras razones, es que no soporto a Harry Potter.

- Oh, Severus...- Dijo Pince mirándole con compasión.- Ahora entiendo por qué no te gusto. Sigues enamorado de Lily...

Él no contestó, sólo agachó la mirada, y Harry, por primera vez en su vida, sintió respeto por el profesor de pociones. Y sobre todo lástima. Porque ya no tenía ninguna duda del motivo por el cuál Snape no podía soportarle.

Potter era el producto del amor de la única mujer que había amado, una que además fue su única amiga en el colegio, y una, que optó por estar con un chico que siempre le había odiado y hecho sufrir a causa de las numerosas bromas pesadas y burlas, que él tuvo que padecer sólo porque James quisiera lucirse o hacerse el gracioso delante de sus amigos. Quienes además colaboraban activamente en aquellas "gracias".

Por segunda vez desde hacía años, Harry sintió vergüenza de su padre, y al mismo tiempo admiración por su madre. Pues sólo gracias a ella, él había cambiado para mejor.

Y mientras le daba vueltas a todo eso, escuchó cómo otro miembro del profesorado volvía a opinar sobre Hermione.

- Necesito llevarla a la enfermería.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey mirando con preocupación a los demás.- Por más magia revitalizante que le aplico no consigo hacer que vuelva en sí.

Sé que no quieres perderla de vista, Minerva, pero si me acompañas a mi lugar de trabajo, podrás continuar observándola. Allí tengo todos mis remedios, si le aplico algunos puede que consigamos algo.

- De acuerdo Poppy, vámonos.

Snape fue el primero en acercarse a la castaña, cogerla en brazos y salir con ella fuera de la clase de Flickwick.

Los demás, le siguieron de cerca, sin dar explicaciones a los pocos estudiantes que se encontraron por el camino.

Harry los seguía también, aún oculto por la invisibilidad de su capa. Y después de ver cómo Madame Pomfrey conseguía reanimar a Hermione con una poción, se quedó más tranquilo.

Pues él también estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amiga. Una que estaba pálida y que no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar demasiado.

- Gracias por cuidar de mí.- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

- ¡Poppy, haz algo!- Dijo la directora, pero la enfermera no quiso dejarse dominar por el pánico.

- Tranquila, Minerva.- Comentó con voz suave.- Que Hermione se duerma es normal, la poción puede causarle ese efecto secundario. Y creo que el sueño involuntario puede hacerle mucho bien. A lo mejor cuando despierte se siente descansada y eso le hará animarse un poquito.

- Lo dudo mucho.- Dijo Snape.- Cuando alguien se deprime no existe manera alguna de que él o ella se sienta animado hasta que se dice así mismo "voy a superar ésto y seguir adelante."

Hermione tendrá que auto-convencerse de eso si quiere seguir con su vida.- Entonces miró a la directora.- ¿De verdad que no puedo buscar a Potter y darle una paliza?

- No. Además, en cierto sentido ya se la están dando.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Todos los que despreciaron a su mejor amiga, luego él mismo y por último las reacciones que tuvieron Luna y Andrew con él anoche, sobre todo la de Luna. Aún me asombra cómo defendió a Hermione, enfrentándose ella sola a esas tres desgraciadas que por fortuna ya no están en el colegio.

Creo que la señorita Granger tiene muchísima suerte de tener una amiga tan buena, leal y fiel como ella, aunque lo que más me asombra es saber lo mucho que quiere Luna a Hermione.

- A mí no me pilla de nuevo.- Dijo Flichkwick.- Recuerda que soy el jefe de su casa y suelo tener una relación cercana con mis estudiantes. Luna siempre ha confiado mucho en mí, me contaba todo lo que le apetecía. Y desde hace años sé que ella siempre ha sentido una fascinación especial, sin ser dañina, por el trío de Gryffindor. Sobre todo hacia Harry y Hermione.

Y ya que la señorita Granger aceptó ser su amiga, no me resulta raro o atípico que Luna defienda a Hermione "a capa y espada" y mucho menos me asombra de que la quiera.

Es normal que sienta amor amistoso por ella. Después de todo, Granger ha sido la única mujer de todo el castillo, en aceptar a Luna y además darle cariño.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo con tu razonamiento.- Dijo Sprout.- Pero no olvidemos que yo también tengo un alumno que adora a esta chica aquí presente.

Andrew Federline también ha sido, como Luna, alguien muy rechazado por el resto de estudiantes o compañeros de casa. Y de las pocas personas que se atrevieron a tratarle, Hermione ha sido la única en no "perderle el interés" con el tiempo.

Según me dijo él mismo un día..."Cuando estoy con ella no me siento raro o rechazado, sino alguien tan normal como se pueda sentir un chico heterosexual."

- _A mí también me lo dijo anoche_.-Apuntó Harry en su cabeza.- _Y creo que debo recuperar no sólo la relación con Hermione sino también con Luna y por último Andrew._

_Cierto es que antes no solía juntarme con él pero desde luego, si él quiere a mi mejor amiga tanto como me aseguró anoche, deseo tenerle por amigo también. _

_Sé perfectamente que es una buena persona. Y después de lo que me sucedió con Hermes cuando yo no sabía que en realidad era Hermione...admito que ya me da igual el tema de la homosexualidad. Tampoco es que sea tan raro, son personas corrientes...simplemente tienen gustos distintos. Aunque quizás, ellos sean los que se consideren normales y vean raros a los demás que somos heterosexuales..._

_Bueno, me da igual como sean, lo que piensen o sientan, lo único que sé es que quiero ser amigo tanto de Luna como de Andrew, y haré todo lo que se me ocurra para conseguirlo._

- Deberíamos irnos.- Dijo la señora Hooch sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.- Sabemos que Hermione ya está bien y el esperar aquí sin motivo no lo veo necesario.

Estoy segura que cuando despierte será de día y yo al menos tengo que dormir algo. Mañana hay partido. ¿Recordáis?

- Sí.- Dijo Hagrid.- ¿Qué tal si lo cancelamos?

- No.- Respondió Minerva.- Haciendo eso los jóvenes harán preguntas y al final tendremos que decir la verdad, que estamos más centrados en Hermione que en su deporte favorito.

Y es probable que haya a quien le siente mal el no ver o jugar el partido y entonces le coja más manía a Hermione porque seguro que la culpará de una decisión que no depende realmente de ella.

Pero teniendo en cuenta que incluso todo el mundo vio anoche, cómo su mejor amigo la rechazaba y despreciaba, por mucho que algunos estudiantes hayan venido a preguntarme cómo está ella, sigue existiendo gente que no la soporta de ninguna manera. Y esa gente se cebará en los comentarios maliciosos contra Hermione si cancelamos el partido, por lo tanto, no lo haremos.

Hogwarts seguirá a un ritmo normal con todo lo que tenga establecido de antemano para el curso escolar. Y nosotros...seguiremos cumpliendo con nuestra obligación de profesores y profesoras hasta que todos los estudiantes de séptimo se hayan graduado, incluyendo la propia Hermione.

Supongo que después, cuando ella ya no esté en el colegio y el tiempo haya pasado...nadie se acordará del día de ayer y tampoco de las consecuencias que ha tenido y seguirá teniendo en la señorita Granger.

- Esperemos que así sea.- Dijo Hagrid.- Lo que menos necesita ella es pasarse el resto de su vida encontrándose con gente que no quiere olvidar lo que ocurrió con Hermes y posteriormente con Harry. Sé que está mal lo que voy a decir pero...yo también tengo ganas de pegarle por haber sido tan cruel...

Y sé que no sería normal en mí querer dañar a ese chico que ha estado conmigo desde que era un niñito de once años. Pero todos sabéis que la amistad y lealtad es muy importante para mí. Harry no la tuvo anoche con Hermione, y yo quiero hacérselo pagar, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que Minerva le dijo a Severus. Ella será la indicada para hacerlo. Después de todo, es la jefa de su casa, y como tal, tiene la obligación de castigar a cualquier estudiante que se porte mal.

- Lo que hizo Potter no puede considerarse simplemente como "mal".- Comentó Snape.- Más bien "imperdonable". Y si la señorita Granger no remonta y mejora de aquí a un tiempo...yo también abandonaré el colegio para ir derechito a Azkaban. Porque pienso cargarme a ese chico con mis propias manos.

- Me asombra oírte tan preocupado y protector con Hermione cuando siempre has dado la impresión de no soportar su presencia.- Dijo la señora Hooch.- Pero también sé que no se debe a algo atípico como que ella te guste y cosas por el estilo. Creo más bien, que estás volcado en ella porque no quieres que sufra lo que tú en tu época de estudiante.

- Sí.- Añadió Pince.- Yo también lo creo, Seve. Por primera vez en años has visto una situación que tú mismo pasaste y por lo tanto puedes ayudar a superar. Espero que la señorita Granger se deje guiar por ti y haga caso de todos los consejos que puedas darle. Quizás así pueda salir del estado tan anormal en el que se encuentra actualmente.

- Gracias, Emily.- Dijo él con la seriedad que tanto le caracterizaba.- Yo también espero que ella mejore. Y ahora...me marcho, he de preparar una poción para la clase de mañana.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.- Se ofreció ella moviéndole las pestañas de manera coqueta.

- No. Sólo me distraerías y para esta poción necesito la máxima concentración. Es mortal si se hace mal...

- ¡Oh!.- Pronunció la encargada de la biblioteca sonriendo estúpidamente.- ¿Yo sería distracción para ti?. ¡Eso es porque en realidad no te soy indiferente!

- Sí, Emily, me eres tan indiferente como el hecho de que Potter sea capaz de hacer una de mis pociones sin ayuda. Bueno, eso sí me sorprendería. Pero vamos, la cuestión es que ni aunque te pusieras en traje de baño y te presentases así en mi habitación, me causarías efecto.

- ¡Espera a que lo intente!. ¡Gracias por la idea!.- Animada como estaba, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios la mar de apasionado. Severus no tardó ni tres segundos en apartarla.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, jamás.- Dijo con acidez.- Por última vez, Emily Pince, tú no eres la mujer que a mí me interesa. Acéptalo y déjame tranquilo. O la próxima vez que te atrevas a besarme, te convertiré en gusarajo y luego te meteré en un tarro a prueba de magia.

- ¿En serio, serías capaz de hacerlo?

Él la miró a los ojos y le dijo a sólo milímetros de su rostro...

- Puedes estar segura.

- Oh...- Añadió ella mirando al suelo con expresión triste.- Siento haberte molestado. No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

- Menos mal...- Dijo Sprout.- Por fin lo ha entendido, y sólo le ha costado siete años...

- Bueno...- Apuntó Snape acercándose a la puerta.- Tal y como dice el dicho..."Más vale tarde que nunca".- Y con la misma se marchó, dejando al resto del profesorado aún pendiente de Hermione y Minerva.

- Tanto Hooch como Snape tienen razón.- Dijo la directora.- Debemos volver a nuestras propias obligaciones. Mañana vendré a ver cómo está Hermione. ¿De acuerdo Poppy?.- Preguntó mirando a la enfermera.

- Como tú quieras, Minerva. Que pases una buena noche. Y también os la deseo a los demás.

- Hasta mañana.- Dijeron todos antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer de la enfermería dejando solas tanto a Pomfrey como a Hermione, quien bajo su apariencia y cuerpo de Hermes, aún estaba inconsciente por culpa del sueño que le había provocado la poción.

Poppy se quedó un rato más con ella, por si despertaba, pero al ver que no sería así, se fue a su propia cama y se acostó esperando el nuevo día.

* * *

Una vez solo con Hermione, y aún oculto de la vista gracias a su capa invisible, Harry se tumbó de lado y la llamó con suavidad.

Ella no abrió los ojos, pero respondió a su voz, aún estando dormida.

Él le habló bajo para no ser oído por la señora Pomfrey, quien descansaba en una sala contigua a la de las camas.

- Hermione...soy yo. ¿Me escuchas?

- Sí...

- Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice anoche. Sé que estuvo muy mal, pero no lo hice con intención de hacerte daño. Sólo...me dejé llevar por la rabia, pero de verdad...te lo juro...lo último que se me pasaría por la cabeza sería dañarte en algún sentido. Tú siempre has sido muy importante para mí...y aún lo eres aunque te hayas pasado el día ignorándome.

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera sino, comerte a besos?. Tú no me quieres...

- Te equivocas, sí que lo hago. Al menos como amiga. Pero confieso que me atraes mucho desde hace algún tiempo y...no me importaría salir contigo como algo más que un simple amigo...

- Pues yo no quiero ser sólo una aventura ocasional, Harry, sino la mujer con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida. Pero ya no tiene caso que lo desee cuando tú me demostraste delante de todo el colegio, que te daba asco.

Una lágrima bajó por sus ojos cerrados, y Harry sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al verla llorar pese a estar dormida.

- Eso no es cierto...- Dijo él aún usando el tono bajo.- Jamás me has dado asco. Pero cuando vi lo de Hermes yo...me sentí fatal, y tan furioso y decepcionado que no pude dominar la rabia. Por eso te dije todas esas cosas horribles.

- Lo entiendo...pero no puedo perdonarte, Harry, me has roto el corazón, y puede que hasta el alma.

- Ya lo sé...- Añadió él notando cómo una lágrima bajaba por su rostro masculino.- Y lo siento...

- Sentirlo no basta, Harry. Si de verdad te importo algo demuéstramelo. De otra manera no harás que vuelva a confiar en ti y mucho menos perdonarte.

Ahora mismo lo que más siento por ti es tristeza y decepción. Yo te creía un verdadero amigo, alguien que me aceptaba tal y como yo era, pero tú...anoche dejaste bien claro a todo el mundo que no te importo nada y que para ti es más importante el hecho de que te engañé con otra apariencia que el que lo hiciera siendo tu mejor amiga.

Lo más curioso de todo, es que incluso bajo mi aspecto de Hermes, mi personalidad de Hermione seguía estando ahí, y tú ni lo notabas. Sólo veías un hombre, y encima te sentías atraído por él. Y sé...que eso te ha debido trastocar bastante. Pero no me digas que te oculté quién era porque no es verdad.

Cuando tú estabas borracho me viste cambiar a Hermes, pero no lo recuerdas. Y ahí fue cuando te confesé el amor que sentía por ti, pero tampoco lo recuerdas. Y cuando otra noche te besé bajo mi apariencia de chico, tú no me lo impediste aunque sí te molestó. Y por último, la vez en que nos besamos contra la pared de piedra, yo también era chico y tú correspondiste deseoso de hacerlo.

Ahí seguía siendo yo y no Hermes, quien no sólo te besaba sino además volvió a decir que te amaba, y tú volviste a quedarte callado. Y sólo te preocupaba que yo no contara lo que había sucedido siendo los dos hombres.

¿Y ahora me pides perdón y me dices que estás arrepentido de haberme repudiado delante de todo el castillo?. Pues yo no sé qué es peor, que tú la cagues y digas lo siento, o que yo siga enamorada de ti después de todo lo que me has hecho.

- ¿De...De verdad, aún me amas?

- Sí, pero no te quiero cerca de mí ni a dos pasos de distancia. Necesito olvidarte, Harry, al menos durante un tiempo.

- ¿Y luego, me darás la oportunidad de recuperarte?

- No lo sé...aún me duele pensar en ti.

- Hermione...- Dijo sorbiendo más lágrimas.- Sé que es imperdonable lo que te hice, pero por favor, hazlo, perdóname. Si no es hoy lo entiendo, pero no me digas que no existe manera de que volvamos a estar juntos ni como amigos, porque entonces serás tú la que me mate.

Ella no respondió esa vez, Harry pensó que se había dormido, pero de repente, sus ojos marrones se abrieron y enfocaron los verdes de él, quien se encontraba de cara a ella.

Él se quitó la capa, y así se aseguró de que ella le viera.

- Qué sueño más extraño...- Dijo su mejor amiga aún con los ojos llorosos.- Recuerdo claramente cómo me desmayé estando con Snape, y que la señora Pomfrey me hizo beber algo que me dejó dormida de repente. Por lo tanto, debo estar soñando. Sólo así se explica que pueda verte y hablar contigo cuando sé de sobras que el verdadero Harry no quiere ni acercárseme. Anoche me lo dejó clarísimo.

Si él estuviera aquí de verdad, lo más probable sería que me pidiera más explicaciones de por qué le oculté lo de Hermes. Pero yo no podría dárselas, porque sólo tengo una, la verdad, y él lo sabe. Igual que la conoce Luna y hasta Andrew. Ahora también el resto del colegio que vio mi transformación gracias al Lumus Solem de Ginny.

Yo pensé que Harry haría algo para hacérselo pagar, pero no hizo nada, porque en realidad, eso es lo que siente por mí, nada de nada.

- No es verdad...- Dijo él retirándole más lágrimas que seguían cayendo.- Sí que siento muchísimas cosas por ti. Aunque no sé si la que tú necesitas para curarte de la maldición.

- Ya me da igual, de todas maneras es imposible que pueda curarme. No existe en el castillo ni un solo chico interesado en mí, y tampoco quiero que haya muchos, sólo deseo estar con uno, pero ese uno me despreció delante de todo el colegio, y por más que lo intento no puedo perdonárselo. No puedo...

- No llores más, te lo suplico, me hace daño verte sufrir tanto, sobre todo por mi culpa...

- De la tuya no, del verdadero Harry. Tú eres otro que forma parte de un sueño...

- No Hermione, soy el de carne y hueso. Y quiero que sepas que te quiero, y que haré lo que sea necesario hasta haber conseguido recuperarte.

- Nadie puede recuperarme, ni siquiera yo puedo, la que fui antes no existe, dejó de hacerlo cuando Harry le gritó que ella ya no existía para él.

- ¡Lo siento!.- Pronunció abrazándola fuerte.- ¡De verdad que lo siento!

- Yo también, sobre todo porque ya no siento nada, ni siquiera apetito...

- Eso sí que no, Hermione.- Añadió Harry mirándola alarmado.- No debes abandonarte como lo estás haciendo. Puedo aceptar que no quieras estar conmigo, pero no te abandones hasta morir.

- No lo entiendes Harry...Yo ya estoy muerta.

- No...No es verdad, estás viva...

- Y dormida.

- No Hermione, estás tan despierta como yo.

- No es cierto...

- Sí que lo es...

- No...

- ¿Por qué no lo crees?

- Porque si fuese verdad, sería imposible que el verdadero Harry estuviese aquí. Ni siquiera las pocas veces en que tuve fiebre y me quedé en la enfermería, vino a verme. ¿Por qué ahora sí lo haría si por fuera estoy sana?

- Por dentro no, y yo lo sé. Todo se debe a lo que te hice anoche, por eso he venido a verte, y te prometo, aquí y ahora, que no dejarás de verme ninguno de los días y meses que aún nos quedan para terminar Hogwarts. Ni siquiera lo harás después del colegio.

Voy a estar contigo, Hermione, aunque tú no quieras.

Me convertiré en tu sombra, te seguiré a todas partes, me importa poco que Luna y Andrew no me permitan acercarme a ti. Ellos no pueden controlarte las 24 horas y tampoco meterse en tu habitación. Pero yo sí, ya lo hice una vez. Y por poco me abres la cabeza con la mesita de noche. Pero a mí no me importó, porque sabía que reaccionaste así debido a lo mucho que te importo.

- Aún me importas, Harry, pero he decidido ignorarte tanto como dijo que haría conmigo el verdadero Harry.

- Hermione...de verdad, yo soy el verdadero Harry.

- No, no lo eres. Sólo una bonita alucinación producida por el sueño. Y si realmente fueses el Harry de carne y hueso, harías algo para demostrarme que no sólo estás arrepentido son además que te importo.

- Y qué podría hacer...

- Tú sabrás...

- Tengo una idea pero no sé si te sentará bien.

- Prueba.

Harry pensó que sólo funcionaría algo que no había hecho con ella siendo chica, salvo la vez que ganó aquel partido.

Pensando que quizás eso le sirviese a Hermione para creerle, tomó valor y lo repitió.

Él la besó en los labios, lenta y suavemente, y ella lo aceptó aunque no lo devolvió y cuando él se apartó, la vio sonreír durante unos segundos hasta volver a ponerse seria.

- No ha estado mal, pero aún no creo que seas tú de verdad.

- Entonces haré otra cosa que antes no me atrevía.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Decirte lo mucho que me gustas.

- Oh, acabas de hacerlo.

- Pues lo repetiré. Me gustas mucho, Hermione, desde hace tiempo. Y aunque tú ahora estés muy dolida conmigo, conseguiré que vuelvas a confiar en mí y también que quieras estar a mi lado como siempre estuviste, desde que te conocí y nos hicimos los mejores amigos.

Aunque quiero dejarte clara una cosa, yo...no quiero ser sólo tu amigo, más bien tu novio. Y me da igual lo difícil que me lo pongas hasta lograr que aceptes mi compañía o lo mucho que me hagas sufrir para hacerme pagar lo que te dije delante de todo el mundo.

Sé que me merezco el peor de los castigos que quieras imponerme. Y lo aceptaré. Aunque pueda dolerme, será algo que vendrá de ti. Y eso es lo único que contará para mí.

- Estás loco...

- Mucho, sólo por ti.

Él la besó otra vez, y cuando se apartó, ella cerró los ojos sonriendo y pronunciando suavemente...

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Ha sido un bonito sueño, gracias...

- De nada, pero todo esto es real, muy real. Y mi promesa también lo es. No descansaré hasta conseguirte de nuevo, y ni todas las Lunas, o Andrews del mundo, me lo impedirán.

- Sí...-Dijo a punto de dormirse.- Ha sido bonito, muy...bonito...

Él le dio otro beso, al retirarse, supo que estaba profundamente dormida.

Se quedó un rato más con ella y luego abandonó la enfermería poniendo rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, donde se acostó en cuanto se puso el pijama.

Al igual que la noche anterior, nadie le molestó, porque todos dormían.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, pensó en lo que le había prometido a Hermione, y se dijo así mismo que lo haría realidad por muy duro que le pudiese resultar. Y después de todo lo ocurrido, visto y oído bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry sintió que no sólo sería duro sino además casi imposible. Pues tal y como le había dicho su madre, en el sueño de la noche anterior, debería ir con cuidado y sobre todo paciencia, hasta poder recuperar a Hermione.

* * *

Los días siguientes que pasaron a la noche en que él la repudió, no fueron mejores para la castaña.

Tal y como había dicho Snape, se había vuelto completamente apática. Por no hacer, no entregaba ni los deberes, y eso sí que era alarmante en alguien como Hermione.

Luna y Andrew se mantenían a su lado constantemente, no la dejaban sola jamás, excepto a la hora de dormir.

Respecto a Harry, había cumplido lo que le dijo en la enfermería, se había convertido en su sombra, la seguía a todas partes, incluso bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

Cuando era visible, ella le ignoraba, ni siquiera le miraba aunque él se situase frente a sus narices.

Harry podía ver claramente cómo los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga siempre miraban más allá de donde estaba él.

Había probado de todo para atraer su atención, tanto normal como estúpido, pero ni con algo ridículo que pudiese provocar que ella se riese de él, lograba que Hermione le respondiera.

Ella había cumplido lo que dijo que haría, ignorarle tanto como si nunca hubiese existido.

Lo único bueno que había hecho Hermione desde su intento de suicidio, fue no volver a repetirlo. Pero ni con esas McGonagall estaba tranquila.

Veía día a día, semana tras semana y mes a mes, cómo su alumna favorita y amiga personal, se iba apagando tan lentamente como una vela que se consume poco a poco.

Eso era precisamente lo que le ocurría, se estaba dejando consumir. Era alguien viva de cuerpo presente, pero con la mente y sentimientos en otra parte.

Incluso ella misma dudaba de que los tuviera.

Luna y Andrew estaban desesperados, no sabían qué más hacer para intentar alegrarla o sacarle una sola sonrisa, porque ya ni eso hacía.

Para ellos, la Hermione de antaño que siempre conocieron, quisieron y admiraron, había desaparecido. Y todo por culpa del rechazo público que le hizo en su día, su mejor amigo.

Uno que no quería rendirse pese a que todos sus intentos de lograr que ella le mirase, no le dieran resultado.

Justo la mañana en que se cumplían tres meses desde lo de Hermes en el Gran Comedor, ocurrió algo que alertó a todos los presentes que estaban en la clase de Pociones.

Hermione perdió el conocimiento justo después de entregar su poción. Harry fue el primero en agacharse para intentar reanimarla, pero Snape le detuvo con un grito potente que provocó más de un "Oh" sorprendido en sus alumnos Slytherin.

- ¡Ni lo intente, Potter, no le quiero cerca de ella ni a dos pasos de distancia. Con lo que le hizo en su día delante de todo Hogwarts, fue suficiente!

- Pero Señor...- dijo con humildad.- Es mi mejor amiga, y me preocupa...

- ¡Usted sólo se preocupa de sí mismo. Y ahora apártese, tengo que cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería. Y no se atreva a seguirme o le hechizaré!

Sabiendo que si replicaba sería peor, Harry cumplió la orden. No les siguió de manera visible, pero sí bajo su capa de invisibilidad. A la que invocó en cuanto abandonó el aula poco después de que lo hiciera Severus.

Cuando llegó, se encontró en la habitación de las camas, tanto a Snape, como a Luna y Andrew, que miraban preocupados cómo Poppy examinaba a Hermione.

- ¿Está bien?.- Quiso saber el chico Hufflepuff.

- No, pero viva sí.- Respondió la señora Pomfrey.- He de anunciarles que la señorita Granger padece de un caso grave de Anemia. Necesitará de toda la ayuda posible para que le vuelva a entrar apetito. Estaría bien que sus dos mejores amigos la animasen a comer más.

- Llevamos dos meses intentándolo.- Dijo Luna mirando con tristeza a la castaña.- Pero es inútil. Desde que ocurrió lo de Harry...no tiene ilusión ni ganas por nada. Mucho menos por la comida. Yo he tratado incluso de tentarla con sus bombones favoritos. Aprendí a hacerlos para ella, pero Hermione los ignora.

- Igual que a Potter.- Apuntó Andrew.- Aunque me alegra que lo haga. Después de lo que él le hizo, no se merece menos que eso.

- Y encima tiene la desfachatez de querer acercarse a ella.- Comentó la Ravenclaw otra vez.- Creo que lleva tanto tiempo como nosotros, queriendo ganarse la atención de Hermione.

Ignoramos por qué, él no suelta palabra por mucho que le preguntamos, pero desde luego me llama mucho la atención que hace sólo tres meses la repudiase delante de todo el colegio, y sólo dos días después de aquello empezara a mostrar una actitud de querer arreglar las cosas con ella.

- ¿Y ustedes le han dejado hacerlo alguna vez?. Me refiero a si han intentado dejarle solo con Hermione para que puedan hablar.- Quiso saber la enfermera.

- No, señora.- Respondió Andrew.- Tanto Luna como yo mismo, no queremos ver a Potter cerca de nuestra mejor amiga.

- Ya la ha dañado bastante.- Añadió Snape.- Aunque es verdad, yo también he notado, que Harry lleva casi tres meses, intentando acercarse a Granger todo lo posible.

- Da igual lo mucho que lo intente...- Volvió a decir Luna.- Hermione hace como si él no existiese. Creo que es una manera de defenderse o protegerse de él. Y admito que una parte de mí, querría que arreglasen las cosas entre ellos, pero otra, que es mucho mayor que ésa, desea con todas sus fuerzas que Harry Potter desaparezca de la vida de Hermione de una vez para siempre.

_- Pues no pienso hacerlo_.- Pensó el moreno detrás de ellos y escuchando todo sin ser detectado.- _Yo se lo prometí. Le dije que no me rendiría en intentar recuperarla por mucho que ella me lo pusiera difícil. Me importa muy poco que tú, Andrew y Snape o incluso todo el profesorado del castillo, se ponga en mi contra. Nadie en este mundo logrará separarme de Hermione, nadie, ni aunque fuesen sus padres muertos._

- Quizás eso estaba bien antes, cuando ocurrió lo del Gran Comedor.- Dijo Poppy aún aplicando remedios mágicos en Hermione.- Pero creo que ya ha pasado un tiempo suficiente para que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce.

Sinceramente opino que para que Hermione vuelva a la normalidad, y no me refiero a su maldición sino a su estado mental, anímico y emocional, sólo depende de una persona que ahora mismo no está aquí.

- ¿Harry?.- Cuestionó Snape.

- Exactamente.- Volvió a decir la enfermera.- Él es la clave de todo.

Digamos que es una especie de llave para Hermione. Él abrió la puerta del hundimiento de su mejor amiga y sólo él puede lograr cerrarla. Pero no lo hará sin ayuda, por lo tanto, deberían olvidar los sentimientos negativos que pudieran sentir por lo que hizo, y prestarle su colaboración para darle ideas de lo que podría hacer para mejorar las cosas con ella. Porque estoy segura que sin la guía de otros, no sabrá ni por dónde empezar.

- Bueno...- Dijo Severus de nuevo.- Como dije antes, Potter lleva casi tres meses haciendo de todo para ganarse la atención de Hermione pero nada parece darle resultado. Porque ésto no es cuestión de "notar que estoy aquí" sino más bien un convencimiento propio de la señorita Granger de que ignorar al que antes fue su mejor amigo, es lo mejor para ella.

Por lo tanto, en vez de centrarnos en Harry, deberíamos hacerlo en Hermione. Quizás si la convencemos de que le de una oportunidad a ese cabeza hueca de Potter, la cosa mejore.

- Ella no querrá escucharnos.- Dijo Andrew.- Ni siquiera sé cómo permite nuestra compañía. Ya ni se ríe con nuestras bromas. Se limita a estar ahí sin más, a veces ni nos habla. Es como si fuese una estatua más que una persona viva...

- Y todo porque él le partió el corazón, el alma, la autoestima y hasta el sentirse persona.- Añadió Luna con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer eso con otra persona si se supone que la quería como amiga?

- La pregunta no es ésa.- Dijo Snape.- Sino más bien...¿Cómo puede una persona, enamorarse de otra, de tal manera que centra todo lo que es, en esa persona?.

- Porque cuando uno se enamora realmente de otro...- Añadió Poppy.- Tu existencia e incluso vida, acaban centrados en él o ella, y más aún el sentirte persona.

Todos los aquí presentes sabemos de sobras que Hermione ha estado años, enamorada de Harry, aunque en secreto, claro. Y cuando él la repudió, le hizo el mayor de los daños. Por eso ella ha terminado tal y como está ahora. Casi en los huesos, sin ganas de comer o hacer los deberes, sin ser nada más que un cuerpo que respira, camina y duerme.

Y aunque yo misma me digo a diario que ésto "sólo es una fase pasajera" confieso que me aterra despertar una mañana y encontrármela muerta en algún punto del castillo.

- ¿Se refiere a que intentaría suicidarse?.- Preguntó Andrew asustado.

- No, porque si ese fuese su deseo hace tiempo que lo habría hecho. Me refiero a que cada día está más débil, y no existe cuerpo humano alguno capaz de sobrevivir si no se le mete el alimento necesario.

Hermione lleva tiempo negándose a comer. Y lo poco que ingiere es porque la obligamos bajo amenaza de hechizarla comiendo a lo bestia.

Fijaos en lo delgada que se ha quedado en sólo tres meses. Debe de pesar 50 kilos o menos. Es como si fuese anoréxica, pero yo sé que no es debido a una "obsesión por adelgazar" sino porque simplemente no le importa nada, ni la comida. Por eso digo, que hagamos algo, y rápido. Aunque sea dejarla sola con Harry y que él intente algo para ayudarla.

- ¿Y acaso cree que ella le obedecerá?.- Cuestionó Luna.- Usted sabe tan bien como yo, que Hermione hace como si él fuese invisible para ella. Ni siquiera le mira cuando le tiene delante de su cara...

- Quizás, si él hace o dice algo que no sea común en su relación con ella, a la antigua que tenían quiero decir, la señorita Granger podría "verle".

- ¿Algo como qué?.- Quiso saber Andrew.- ¿Besarla como cuando ganó aquel partido tres meses atrás y luego se fue a emborracharse sin haberle dicho ni siquiera "me gustas"?

- No sé si eso serviría, pero por probar no perdemos nada.

- Pues yo no pienso ir a buscarle para pedirle que morree a mi mejor amiga.- Añadió Luna resoplando un poco.- Ni muerta lo haría.

- Yo tampoco.- La apoyó Andrew.

- Yo sí.- Dijo Severus completamente serio.- Poppy, si tú crees que esa es la única manera de hacer reaccionar a Hermione, estoy dispuesto a buscar al imbécil de Potter y pedirle que haga de príncipe salvador.

- De eso nada.- Volvió a decir el Hufflepuff.- Ni loco permitiré que Harry bese a Hermione. Los besos son signos de amor, no medios para sacar a las personas de una fuerte depresión. Y si algún hombre debe besarla, prefiero hacerlo yo, después de todo la quiero mucho aunque jamás le pida matrimonio.

- No le dejaré intentarlo.- Dijo Severus.- Usted no es el adecuado para esta misión, Federline. Sólo Harry debe hacerlo. Después de todo, es su culpa que ella esté así.

Porque, tal y como dijo Pomfrey antes, él abrió la puerta y sólo él puede cerrarla. Aunque haga cosas con la que los demás estamos en contra. Da igual, debemos permitírselo a no ser que prefiramos ver cómo Hermione termina muriéndose. Porque estoy seguro de que lo hará. Ya sea por la falta de alimento o porque su cuerpo diga "no puedo más" un día de éstos, ése será el final de la señorita Granger si Potter no lo frena a tiempo.

- ¿Y después qué.?.- Cuestionó Luna.- ¿Ella le perdonará, le dirá "te amo", Harry responderá "yo también a ti" y vivirán felices y comerán perdices?. Lo dudo mucho...

- No sé lo que les deparará el futuro.- Dijo Snape.- Pero estoy seguro que no será malo si están juntos. Después de todo, a los dos les pasa lo mismo, no pueden vivir sin el otro.

- ¿No está exagerando un poco?.- Preguntó Andrew.- Viendo cómo Hermione le ignora nadie diría que "se muere de amor por él".

- Eso mismo es lo que le está causando su estado, señor Federline. Amor, un amor verdadero que ella siente por él y que piensa él no corresponde.

Por eso mismo el amor que antes era bueno se ha convertido en mortal para ella. ¿Es que no lo ve?. Hermione se ha abandonado simplemente porque no tiene ninguna esperanza de futuro junto a Harry. Después de todo, tal y como dijimos antes, él la rechazó delante de todo Hogwarts, y eso fue el detonante del derrumbamiento de todos sus deseos con él.

Y ya que dichos deseos eran el centro de su existencia, y también lo que más fuerzas le daba para seguir adelante, es muy normal que ella sintiese "no tengo esperanzas ni futuro, para qué vivir" y por esa razón y no otra, comenzó a auto-destruirse.

Es algo tan sencillo como cuando alguien se convence de "sin esta persona no existe nada, ni las ganas de comer". Lo que me asombra es cómo sigue respirando. No sé cómo no ha intentado dejar de hacerlo. Es lo único que le falta.

- No diga eso ni en broma.- Pronunció Luna con sus ojos celestes empañados de lágrimas.- No quiero ni pensar un mundo sin ella. Me da igual que no se ría conmigo, o que siempre esté triste o incluso que casi no hable cuando antes había veces en que yo misma le decía "Cállate un rato, Hermione". Lo único que cuenta para mí es que ella viva. Y si muere...yo también lo haré.

Quizás no de repente, pero con el tiempo sí. Siento que será así, me ocurrirá lo mismo que a ella, terminaré consumiéndome. ¿Sabe por qué?

- Porque la quiere, Luna, al igual que lo hace Andrew.

Conozco las circunstancias de ustedes dos, y sé muy bien que han estado muy rechazados por la gente debido a distintas razones. Por lo tanto entiendo que vean a Hermione como alguien imprescindible en sus vidas.

- También insustituible.- Dijo el Hufflepuff apoyando una mano en un hombro de Luna.- Y aunque estoy en contra de ayudar a Harry a que se acerque a Hermione, estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo malo que siento contra él, y ser su amigo si hace falta. Porque desde luego, si sólo de Potter depende salvar a esta mujer que tanto queremos, haré lo que esté en mi mano para propiciar eso.

- Yo también.- Respondió Luna sorbiendo lágrimas.- Lo juro...Haré lo que sea, incluso perdonar a Harry. Ya me da igual lo enfadada que estoy con él. Sólo quiero que Hermione mejore.

- No llore más, señorita Lovegood.- Dijo Poppy con una sonrisa amable.- Aún nos quedan esperanzas. El cuerpo de Hermione está débil, sí, pero no acabado.

Si logramos convencerla de que coma más, tenemos muchas posibilidades de que no empeore.

Aunque desde luego, el que ella se sienta mejor o incluso feliz, sólo depende de sí misma.

- Es cierto.- Añadió Snape.- Cuando una persona se deprime, no existe nada ni tampoco nadie, capaz de sacarla del agujero emocional en el que ella cayó.

Granger no superará su estado hasta que ella misma se mentalice un día de "voy a seguir adelante con o sin Harry a mi lado". Y cuando eso suceda, es muy probable que vuelva a mostrar cosas de la antigua Hermione. No todas, por supuesto, pero algunas sí.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que aunque se ponga buena, no será la misma de antes?.- Preguntó Luna.

- Claro que no.- Respondió otra vez el profesor.- Todas las personas que caen en una depresión, no vuelven a ser los mismos por mucho que la superen.

Pero no creo que eso sea malo. Generalmente es bueno, porque la persona nota que ha cambiado o incluso madurado más. Y la verdad es que Hermione siempre ha sido muy madura para la edad que tiene...

- Madura quizás sí sea, pero no lo está demostrando por lo que le está ocurriendo.- Dijo la enfermera.- Si de verdad pensase en ella y en lo mejor para su estado, tomaría el control de su vida y seguiría adelante como siempre ha hecho. Pero ahora no puede hacer eso porque ni ella ve el pozo donde se ha metido por culpa de la desesperación.

Lo que tenemos que lograr los demás es hacerle ver la cruda verdad. Y simplemente es...que si no hace algo para remediarlo, terminará muriéndose por culpa de la falta de alimento.

- Y dale con eso.- Dijo Severus.- El sufrir anemia o que esté casi en los huesos no es lo peor que ella tiene, Poppy. Y por mucho que la obliguemos a comer eso no evitará que siga mostrando la actitud de "todo me da igual". Porque el mayor problema está tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón. Y hasta que esas dos cosas no se curen, todo lo que hagamos para hacerla reaccionar será inútil. Pues sólo de ella depende el seguir viviendo con ilusión. Y mucho me temo, que la ilusión se perdió hace tiempo...

- Maldito seas Harry Potter.- Pronunció la Ravenclaw llorando más sentidamente.- ¡Maldito seas mil veces!

- Llévesela a dar un paseo.- Aconsejó Pomfrey al chico Hufflepuff.- Quizás eso la relaje. Seguir contemplando a Hermione no creo que sea bueno para ella, y participar de esta conversación, tampoco.

- De acuerdo, señora, haré lo que me ha dicho.

- Muy bien, señor Federline. Nos veremos en el almuerzo.

- Sí señora. Dígale a Hermione cuando despierte, que la queremos mucho.

- Lo haré, Andrew. Hasta luego.

* * *

Cuando Harry se quedó solo con Hermione, se tumbó a su lado, atrayéndola a su pecho, pues se había colocado de lado y de cara a ella.

Recordó que la última vez que la vio en la enfermería también inconsciente, le habló, y ella respondió aún dormida.

Como no perdía nada por intentarlo, repitió la táctica. Y después de varias veces llamándola, ella respondió.

- ¿Eres tú, Harry?

- Sí. ¿Me oyes bien?

- Claramente.

- Entonces escucha lo que voy a decirte. Sé...que cuando estás consciente no quieres ni verme, de hecho me doy cuenta de hasta cuando fijas la vista en otra parte aunque yo me coloque frente a ti.

Tal y como te dije hace tres meses...puedo aceptar que me ignores porque sé que me lo merezco. Pero tú no mereces para nada lo que te estás haciendo desde hace tiempo, Hermione. Te estás abandonando, ya casi no comes...y me tienes muy preocupado. No quiero que te pase nada malo...y si sigues por este camino, terminarás muerta.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?

- Mucho.

- No es verdad...

- Sí que lo es. Igual de cierto que el hecho de que ahora mismo estoy a tu lado, de la misma manera que llevo haciéndolo tres meses. Pero tú no quieres admitirlo, y tampoco mi presencia.

Por favor Hermione, si no es por ti hazlo por Luna, McGonagall, Andrew y el resto del profesorado. Ellos te quieren mucho y están sinceramente preocupados por tu estado.

Sufren a diario viendo cómo te consumes poco a poco. No les prives de tu presencia, les haces mucha falta. Sobre todo a Minerva, Luna y Andrew.

- Ellos no me importan tanto, les quiero, pero no son imprescindibles para mi vida.

- Pues deberían serlo. Te demuestran un cariño diario, y sé que es porque te quieren. No todo el mundo es afortunado de recibir el amor que ellos te demuestran cada día.

- Ese amor no es suficiente para mí. Yo necesito otro tipo de amor, que nadie puede darme.

- ¿Te refieres a un amor de pareja?

- Sí. Y no existe persona en este castillo que esté dispuesto a ofrecérmelo. Tal y como dijeron en su día, Melanie y Jessica, soy un bicho raro, y también anormal.

- No es cierto...

- Sí que lo es. Estoy maldita con dos cuerpos, uno es masculino y ni siquiera me gusta. El otro es peor aún, jamás ha despertado interés en los chicos. Ni el tuyo...

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos cerrados, Harry la retiró con un dedo y le dio un beso en la frente. Usando una voz suave y dulce, añadió...

- A mí sí me gusta tu cuerpo de chica, Hermione, creo que es muy atractivo. Y tu cara también me atrae, es igual de preciosa que tú como persona.

- Quizás antes sí lo era...ahora no queda nada de mí de lo que antaño fui. Tú tuviste la culpa, no debiste gritarme que te daba asco, no debiste...

- No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Llevo tres meses de mi vida arrepintiéndome y sintiéndome fatal. Peor que el más vil de los canallas.

Soy consciente de que no merezco tu perdón, y mucho menos que me mires o me hables. Pero ahora que lo estás haciendo sólo quiero que sepas...que te quiero, Hermione. Mucho...

- Que me quieras no es suficiente, Harry...

- Necesitas que te ame, lo sé. Pero aún no estoy seguro de sentir eso. Y no quiero mentirte en ese tema, porque sé que haciéndolo provocaría una catástrofe. No podrías curarte de tu maldición y yo quiero que lo hagas. Porque sé que la detestas y que hace que pienses que no gustas como chica. Y no es cierto, Hermione, no lo es...a mí me gustas mucho. Siempre me has gustado mucho.

Primero como amiga, más tarde como mujer, y de verdad creo que eres una bellísima. Tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Por favor, te lo ruego...anímate. Haz lo posible por levantar cabeza. No soporto ver cómo te hundes más con cada día que pasa. Necesito ver a la antigua Hermione y no a ésta apática que deambula por el castillo como si fuese un alma sin vida.

- Eso mismo es lo que soy, Harry, un cuerpo que respira, camina y habla. Pero que no tiene alma, porque tú la destruiste.

- ¡Lo siento!.- Pronunció llorando él también.- ¡De verdad que lo siento. No sé qué más decirte o hacer para que reacciones de una vez!. ¡Yo sé que tengo la culpa de tu estado, y te juro que si conociera la clave para devolverte las ganas de vivir, la usaría de inmediato. Pero se me acaban las ideas con cada intento fallido!. ¡Y estoy desesperado, Hermione. Tienes que ayudarme. Ayúdame a recuperarte, por favor, te lo suplico!

- De...¿De verdad quieres recuperarme, Harry?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Por qué?. Si delante de todo el colegio me hiciste ver que no te importaba nada, y que incluso te repugnaba.

- ¡No lo dije de verdad, Hermione, sólo estaba furioso. Pero por Dios créeme, no soporto ver lo que te estás haciendo desde hace tres meses. Y necesito verte animada, necesito contemplar algo sino todo, de la antigua Hermione. Ésa que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y a quien yo llegué a querer tanto!

- ¿Y por qué me hiciste sentir, delante de todos, que me odiabas?

- ¡Porque no pensé en lo que dije ni en el daño tan horrible que te haría. De verdad, Hermione, lo siento. Por favor perdóname!

- Quisiera hacerlo, Harry, pero no puedo. No encuentro el perdón, ni ningún otro sentimiento bueno. En mi alma y corazón ya no queda nada, ni bueno ni malo. Simplemente hay vacío.

- No...¡No!. ¡Yo sé que el amor aún existe en ti. Simplemente no quieres verlo. Pero está ahí, Hermione!

- ¿Y cómo puedes asegurarlo?

- Porque sé que te estás destruyendo porque sientes que no te quiero. Y que jamás te amaré. ¡Pero eso no es cierto. Yo podría amarte. Aunque no sé reconocerlo. Pero si tú me prometes que cuando despiertes intentarás ser una nueva Hermione, yo te juro que me pasaré el resto de mi vida, haciéndote de todo menos daño. De verdad, jamás volveré a causarte dolor, ni llanto!

- No te creo, no puedo por más que lo intento. Además...sé que esta conversación no es real. Me desmayé en el aula de Snape, lo recuerdo...y tú no estás aquí, ni siquiera te veo, sólo te oigo. Y no es posible que el Harry que escucho, tan preocupado por mí, y que incluso me hace sentir que me quiere, sea de carne y hueso.

Sólo eres una ilusión. Una bellísima, pero inalcanzable para mí.

- ¡Maldición!.- Dijo dejando salir más lágrimas.- ¡Deja de hablar así, me hace daño. Y si de verdad quieres comprobar si es o no un sueño, abre los ojos y mírame. Estoy a tu lado en la cama de la enfermería donde te puso Snape!

- Imposible, él no sería capaz de traerme hasta aquí, jamás se ha preocupado por mí. Y si lo hace ahora es porque estoy deprimida y como profesor, debe velar por los estudiantes. Pero no creo que me cuide o ayude porque yo le importe.

- Eso sería antes, Hermione, ahora se ha vuelto muy protector contigo. Ni siquiera me dejó acercarme cuando te desmayaste en su clase.

- Claro, me estaba protegiendo de ti. Todo Hogwarts sabe que fuiste un cabrón conmigo. Y es normal que los profesores me protejan. Pero no por amor, sino por obligación.

La única profesora que sí me quiere sinceramente es McGonagall.

- ¡Entonces hazlo por ella, Hermione, empieza a cuidarte más, y también a comer. Tienes que recuperarte, no quiero que empeores y mucho menos que mueras!

- ¿Y qué más da que lo haga?. Tu vida no se acabará sólo porque yo no esté en el mundo.

- ¡Pero sí será infeliz!

. ¿Qué?

- ¡Sin ti no puedo ser feliz, hace tres meses me di cuenta. Te necesito, Hermione, mucho más de lo que yo creía. Así que hazme caso, despierta y mírame. Comprobarás que estoy contigo, siempre he estado contigo, incluso cuando empezaste a castigarme con la ignorancia!

- Sé que me sigues a todas partes, y que hasta lo haces cuando tienes la capa puesta. Hay veces que te escucho respirar cuando estás cerca de mí. Y si de verdad me quisieras o desearas recuperarme, no te esconderías de mí.

- No lo hago. Es sólo que no quiero agobiarte mucho con mi presencia. Sé que sufres con sólo verme, y ya has sufrido bastante durante tres meses.

No quiero que sigas consumiéndote, Hermione, sino que mejores.

- ¿Y para qué?

- ¡Para evitar que los corazones de Luna y Andrew se rompan. Ellos te necesitan muchísimo en sus vidas. Eres alguien imprescindible en su existencia. Y tú lo sabes!

- Lo único que yo sé...es que soy afortunada por tenerles a mi lado a pesar de que yo les ignore la mayoría de las veces.

Y sé también que me quieren, pero no me aman. Y yo lo necesito, Harry, necesito que alguien me ame sinceramente. No para curarme de la maldición sino para que yo misma crea que sí existe algo por lo que merece la pena no rendirme y seguir viviendo.

Lo malo para mí...es que no deseo esa clase de amor en un chico cualquiera, quiero que venga de ti. Sólo de ti. Porque desde que perdí a mis padres sólo te tengo a ti...

- Siempre me tendrás.- Dijo abrazándola mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.- Te lo prometo. No te abandonaré nunca...Y tampoco volveré a rechazarte.

Si decides despertar y mirarme te juro que yo mismo iré al Gran Comedor y diré delante de todo el colegio, que te quiero como a nadie en este mundo.

- Tú...¿Harías eso realmente, aunque no sientas amarme?

- Por supuesto que lo haría si así consiguiera que te pusieras mejor. Pero sobre todo lo haría porque eres muy importante para mí. Siempre lo has sido...

- Y tú para mí también, Harry, desde que te hiciste mi amigo.

Ella lloró más, y él la abrazó más fuerte.

Estuvo refugiado en su agarre durante un buen rato. Y cuando notó que Hermione ya no lloraba, la soltó. Y de repente...despertó.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron y se encontraron con los verde esmeralda de su mejor amigo. Quien aún la contemplaba con las últimas lágrimas.

Tan suavemente como él le había hablado hacía rato, ella pronunció...

- ¿Harry?

Y él asintió con la cabeza, llorando más todavía, abrazándola tan fuerte que Hermione creyó que le partiría la espalda. Pero no se quejó.

Una parte de ella se sentía bien con aquel abrazo asfixiante. Y aunque no sentía estar bien del todo porque aún notaba la gran depresión que la inundaba desde hacía meses, el hecho de despertar y ver a Harry hizo que notase una nueva esperanza dentro de ella.

Quizás sí era cierto que él estaba arrepentido del daño que le hizo, y puede que también fuese verdad que la quisiera aunque no sintiese estar enamorado. Y el simple hecho de que él sintiese amor por ella, aunque no fuese de pareja, hizo desaparecer una parte de la tristeza que tenía ella tanto en su corazón como en su alma.

Mientras le veía y escuchaba llorar Hermione no pronunció palabra. Sólo le miró.

Él no podía saber si ella pensaba algo bueno o malo, pero el simple hecho de que le hubiese llamado por su nombre, le hacía creer que quizás, ya sí le "veía", o como mínimo, le "notaba". Y eso desde luego, era un gran avance.

Cuando terminó de llorar, hizo algo que no era común en él, ser cariñoso con Hermione.

Con lentitud, casi con miedo, usó una mano para acariciar su cara femenina. Y al sentir la caricia, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos marrones. Y se hicieron más numerosas cuando escuchó la voz tan tierna con que le dijo...

- Te quiero, Hermione. Mucho, te quiero mucho.- Entonces la besó en los labios, y ella se desmayó.

Harry lo sintió claramente, su cuerpo se quedó flojo, como si fuese el de una muñeca de trapo.

Asustado, llamó a la señora Pomfrey, y ella no tardó en aparecer.

- ¡Pero qué hace debajo de Hermione, levántese ahora mismo y salga de la cama!

- ¡De acuerdo pero cúrele lo que sea que tenga. Ha vuelto a desmayarse y además en mis brazos!

- ¿Qué le ha hecho, Harry?

- ¡Nada malo, lo juro. Sólo le di cariño, y también le dije que la quería. No creí que eso la afectaría tanto!

- ¿Ah no, después de que lleva tres meses ignorándole, de verdad piensa que ella se quedaría como si nada si de repente usted le confesara su amor?

- ¡No le dije "te amo" sino "te quiero". Son cosas distintas!

- Peor me lo pone. Dígame una cosa...además de ser cariñoso...¿También hizo algo inusual en usted, besarla en los labios, quizás?

- Sí señora.

- ¡La madre que lo parió!.- Exclamó Poppy sin dejar de atender a Hermione.- ¡Cómo se la ha ocurrido hacer eso!. ¿Es que quiere matarla de un infarto?

- ¿Cómo dice?

- ¡Sólo usted sería tan estúpido como para hacer algo así. Hermione no está en condiciones de aguantar semejante cosa!.

- Pe...Pero...¡Si los besos no son malos!

- ¡Sí para un estado como el que ella tiene desde hace tres meses, Harry!. ¡Lleva creyendo que no la ama todo ese tiempo. Y ahora va y le suelta "te quiero" y encima la besa en los labios. Y esos besos son propios de las parejas, no de unos simples amigos como ustedes!

- Ah, ahora entiendo por dónde va. Pero yo no la besé sin motivo, señora Pomfrey. Lo hice porque la quiero de verdad.

- ¿Y la ama?

- No lo sé...

- Merlín...- Dijo la enfermera resoplando claramente.- Es usted tan idiota y ciego como lo fue su padre en su momento.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya me ha oído Potter. Idiota, cegato, y además inocente. Todo incluido. Ni encargado podría ser usted más torpe.

- ¡Pero por qué me insulta!

- ¡Porque quiero que espabile, hombre. Ya es mayorcito para hacerlo!

- De verdad que no la entiendo, señora Pomfrey. No sé a qué viene todo ésto...

- ¡Viene, a que usted es un soberano estúpido por no poder ver o sentir, lo que sí hacemos otras personas desde hace tres meses o incluso años!

¡ Hablo de amor, Harry, del verdadero amor. Usted lo siente por Hermione, sólo que por alguna extraña razón, no es capaz de notarlo o incluso reconocerlo!

¡Lo que sí le aseguro es que si solo sintiese amistad por ella, no se tomaría las molestias que se ha estado tomando para intentar recuperarla, todo el tiempo que ella lleva ignorándole!. ¿Me entiende ya, o sigue sin hacerlo?. A ver si además de torpe, inocente y estúpido va a ser usted retrasado mental y nos hemos tirado siete años sin notarlo.

- Oiga, no se pase. De retrasado no tengo nada, aunque admito que no soy bueno en las cosas esas del amor o los sentimientos. Siempre me cuesta un trabajo enorme identificarlos. Pero conozco la mayoría. Y sé, que lo que siento por mi mejor amiga, es amor.

- Bravo. ¿Y se imagina casado con ella, por ejemplo?

- La verdad es que ni me lo he planteado.

- ¿Y teniendo niños o niñas?

- No me he puesto a imaginarlo.

- Y...¿Salvándola de una muerte segura?

- Eso sí.

- O...¿Rescatándola de lo que fuese, como del mismo fuego si ella quedase atrapada en un incendio, por ejemplo?

- Por supuesto que sí, señora Pomfrey. Saltaría en medio de las llamas para sacarla fuera en el caso de que la hubiesen rodeado.

- De acuerdo. Planteemos otra situación horrible. Imagínese, que Hermione sufre algo parecido a lo que le sucede a las princesas encantadas de los cuentos de hadas.

Piense por ejemplo, que la dejan dormida durante cien años, y que sólo el beso de amor de un príncipe, puede despertarla. ¿Haría usted de príncipe?

- Sin dudarlo un segundo.

- ¿Y si ella fuese algo tan asqueroso como una rana, sería capaz de darle un beso para devolverle su aspecto humano?

- Pues claro que sí. Yo no vería un anfibio, sólo a mi mejor amiga...

- ¿Y teniendo todo eso claro, no sabe si está enamorado de ella?

- No.

- Pues entonces tengo razón. Es usted un estúpido ciego de lo más inocente. Y algún día, lo sentirá, Harry, notará claramente que la ama. Sólo espero que cuando lo haga y decida decírselo, ella continúe viva.

- Yo creo que sí, señora Pomfrey. Mientras estuvo dormida pude hablar con ella, y cuando despertó y le dije que la quería además de besarla en los labios varias veces...

Sentí que ella sí me ama, aunque no devolviera ni un solo beso, y pienso que lo de los besos y ese "te quiero" ha podido hacer que se sienta mejor respecto a mí. Por eso creo que no seguirá auto-destruyéndose.

- Pues yo seré sincera también en lo que creo serán los "efectos secundarios" de esa muestra de cariño y amor que usted le ha hecho antes.

Ese te quiero y los besos...han podido despertar en ella esperanzas de que usted corresponda su amor. Me refiero al de estar enamorado, no al amistoso.

No me extrañaría nada, que de aquí a un tiempo, Hermione decidiera abandonar la ignorancia hacia usted para ser capaz de hablarle estando despierta y preguntarle si la ama.

Si por lo que sea usted lo niega o le responde "No lo sé" terminará de matarla del todo. ¿Entiende?

- Sí.

- Entonces la cuestión es bien simple, Harry. Si es necesario para que ella no pierda del todo el norte...miéntala. Dígale que sí la ama. Y así ella volverá a tener ganas de vivir o incluso de comer o puede que hasta de sonreír.

- Pero yo no quiero engañarla en eso, señora Pomfrey. Sé que ella siempre ha sido una persona que ha valorado mucho la sinceridad y más aún en los sentimientos.

Además, soy incapaz de mentirle. Ella es la única persona de todas las que he conocido a la que no puedo mentir. Y si lo intentase, lo notaría. Y seguro que con esa nueva decepción en mí, se hundiría más.

Por lo tanto prefiero seguir siendo sincero y no engañarla con algo, que sé de sobras espera oír de mí desde años y no sólo tres meses.

- Bueno...usted mismo con sus decisiones. Si luego provocan la muerte de Hermione no me venga con lágrimas o con "por qué no me lo dijo" cuando ya le he advertido de sobras con todo lo que le he dicho.

- Lo sé, y se lo agradezco mucho. De verdad.

- Ahora salga de la habitación, necesito privacidad para desvestir a Hermione, tengo que reconocerla en profundidad.

- De acuerdo señora Pomfrey. Esperaré fuera.

- No querido, lo hará en el Gran Comedor. Falta poco para el almuerzo.

- No tengo hambre...

- Me da igual. No le quiero aquí. Así de simple. Por favor, salga.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, el moreno cumplió la orden. Y después de comer algo, se fue a la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde pasó la tarde esperando ver a Hermione y comprobar así que ya estaba sana, al menos en apariencia, porque por dentro Harry sabía que todavía estaba rota. Pero esperaba, a pesar de lo que le había dicho la señora Pomfrey, que el "te quiero" que le dijo junto con los besos que le dio, la ayudaran a sentirse mejor o al menos animarse un poco.

* * *

Cuando la castaña apareció poco antes de la cena, en el vestíbulo, se encontró con Luna y Andrew que venían de la enfermaría tras haber preguntado por ella.

- ¡Hermione!.- Pronunció la rubia con una sonrisa dándole un abrazo fuerte y apretado.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Descansada.

- Tienes mejor aspecto.- Dijo Andrew amablemente.- ¿Has tenido un sueño bonito?

- Sí, aunque también extraño.

- Cuéntanoslo mientras paseamos.- Ordenó Luna, agarrándola de la mano, salió con ella a los terrenos del lago. Donde tomaron asiento los tres junto a la orilla.

Allí, en la intimidad y tranquilidad de la naturaleza, la Gryffindor relató todo lo ocurrido en lo que ella creía un sueño, cuando realmente había sucedido.

Después de terminar su relato, añadió...

- Por primera vez en tres meses, siento esperanzas de que todo se solucione con Harry, aunque aún me duela pensar en él.

A pesar de sentirse un poco mejor, sus ojos marrones volvieron a derramar lágrimas porque en su alma y corazón todavía había infelicidad y tristeza.

Luna movió la cabeza de manera negativa, demostrándole así que no estaba de acuerdo con su reacción.

- ¡Basta de lágrimas!.- Dijo la Ravenclaw más como orden que como consejo.- ¡Él no se merece ni una de las tuyas. Además, tienes que mentalizarte de que debes seguir adelante sin Harry!. ¿Es que no lo ves, Hermione?. ¡Te está matando, te está destrozando, te está quitando las ganas de vivir!. ¡Y tú no tienes que convertirle en el centro de tu vida o existencia cuando ni siquiera se molesta en intentar arreglar las cosas contigo!

- Eso no es cierto.- Dijo ella sorbiendo lágrimas.- Sí que lo ha intentado. Lleva tres meses haciendo todo lo que se le ocurre para llamar mi atención. Soy yo la que no quiere ni mirarle.

- ¡Porque no se lo merece!.- Exclamó Luna de nuevo.- ¡Te mató delante de todo el colegio, Hermione, alguien que hace eso sólo se merece la ignorancia suprema. Y yo pienso que me parece genial todo lo que le estás haciendo desde entonces!

- Pues a mí no me sienta bien.- Reconoció la castaña mirando la hierba.- Me duele más que cuando vi por la televisión, el coche destrozado de mis padres.

- Entiendo que te sientas así.- Intervino Andrew en tono conciliador.- Tanto Luna como yo sabemos que estás muy enamorada de Harry, y que el simple hecho de hacer como que él no existe, está acabando contigo. Pero no debes permitirlo, Hermione, no tienes por qué dejar de comer, o de estudiar, y mucho menos de hacer los deberes. Tú...no tienes por qué dejar ser tú misma sólo porque Harry te despreciara delante de todo el mundo.

Además, Luna y yo sufrimos mucho cada vez que te vemos hundida. Y ya llevas tres meses así...

Por favor, Hermione, te lo rogamos...anímate. Haz algo para volver a cuidarte, no sigas destruyéndote, si dejas de vivir y mueres, no sólo acabarás contigo, también lo harás con Luna y conmigo.

Nosotros dos te queremos mucho, y te necesitamos más todavía en nuestras vidas. Eres la única persona que siempre nos ha aceptado tal y como somos.

De verdad, Hermione, no soportamos la simple idea de no tenerte aquí. Debes vivir, continuar adelante, y no te preocupes por la soledad. Luna y yo siempre te acompañaremos a donde quiera que vayas y donde quiera que estés. Incluso si es después del colegio.

- Gracias...- Dijo apoyando la cara en el pecho de su amigo Hufflepuff, quien le tocó el pelo con mimo a la vez que le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Luna se colocó delante de ella, abrazándola fuerte durante unos segundos, y antes de soltarla, pronunció suavemente...

- Las gracias te las damos a ti, Hermione. Nos sentimos más que orgullosos y afortunados de haberte conocido y que nos dejases ser tus amigos.

- Los mejores que tengo ahora...

- Y por siempre jamás, amor.- Añadió Andrew dándole otro beso esta vez en el pelo castaño.- Te querremos siempre, Hermione Granger, sin importar lo que nos suceda...siempre estaremos ahí para ti, incluso después de muertos.

- ¡Gracias!.- Exclamó llorando mientras les daba besos en la cara.- ¡De verdad, no merezco tanto amor, he pasado mucho tiempo sin haceros caso, preocupada más de mi dolor que de vuestra atención!. ¿Y aún así seguís a mi lado, y queriéndome?. ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú eres Hermione.- Dijo Luna tirando de ella y cobijándola en su pecho al igual que antes había hecho Andrew.

- Y nosotros queremos a Hermione.- Añadió el chico gay con cariño sincero en su voz femenina.- Aunque ella pueda ignorarnos por culpa de una horrible depresión o angustia vital, nos da igual. Sabemos que en el fondo, nos quiere y respeta tanto como nosotras a ella. Por ése motivo y no otro, seguiremos siempre a tu lado y jamás dejaremos de quererte.

- Nunca...- Pronunció Luna dejando salir una lágrima.- Nunca lo haremos.

- Sólo prométenos algo...- Pidió el Hufflepuff mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿El qué?

- Debes superar lo de Harry. Romper las cadenas que te atan a él, incluso a su piel. Así serás libre de las penas que se te han hecho una condena.

- Aún lo son...

- Pues no dejen que te dominen.- Añadió Luna intentando serenarse para no seguir llorando.- Ni tampoco que te carcoman.

Quiero ver a la misma Hermione que antes sonreía con sólo mirarme. Quiero escucharte reír por algo estúpido que dijo Ron en el Gran Comedor. Quiero enterarme de que has vuelto a ser la única que sabía la respuesta de algo que preguntaron los profesores en tus clases. Simplemente quiero que vuelva la antigua Hermione.

- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?.- Cuestionó Andrew con una sonrisa dulce.- ¿Podrás devolvernos a la que antes fuiste, o seguirás partiéndonos el corazón con esta otra a quien parece no importarle nada salvo su dolor?

- No puedo prometer animarme de un día para otro, pero sí haré propósito de enmienda. Además, el sueño que tuve con Harry fue precioso. En él me dijo que me quería, incluso me besó en los labios...

Lo más curioso fue que él me decía que no era producto de un sueño sino del real de carne y hueso...

- ¿Y no le creíste?.- Quiso saber Luna.- ¿Por qué?. Después de todo, sabes tan bien como nosotros dos que lleva haciendo lo imposible por recuperarte. No me extrañaría nada que intentase hacerte ver que te quiere para tratar de que reaccionaras...

- Entonces...¿No iría en serio, sería una estrategia para ver cómo me comporto?

- No.- Respondió Andrew antes de que lo hiciese Luna.- Yo creo que sí fue sincero. Sé perfectamente que te quiere mucho, siempre lo ha hecho. Después de todo eres su única y mejor amiga...

Lo que me gustaría saber es si también está enamorado de ti, pero eso ahora no importan tanto en realidad. Lo principal fue que él te dijo "te quiero" y eso desde luego es bastante significativo cuando sólo hace tres meses gritó que ya no existías para él...

- Y que le daba asco.

- Eso fue producto de la rabia, Hermione, no porque lo sintiera de verdad.

- Lo mismo me dijo en el sueño. Sonó tan sincero...lo sentí tan real...incluso los besos en los labios que me dio...

- ¿Te besó en la boca?.- Preguntó Luna con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.- ¿De verdad se atrevió?

- Y más de una vez.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa leve pero bonita.- Lo malo fue que lo hizo llorando, pero a mí no me importó.

Lo principal fue que eran besos venidos de Harry. Aunque me sentiría muchísimo mejor si además me hubiese dicho "te amo". Pero le conozco demasiado bien para saber que él jamás jugaría con mis sentimientos diciéndome algo que no siente con seguridad. Y la verdad es que se lo agradezco. Al menos sigue siendo honesto conmigo y eso desde luego, me gusta.

- Entonces qué...- Empezó Andrew con cautela.- ¿Cambiarás de actitud a partir de ese sueño?. ¿Tanto con él como con el resto de personas con los que te relacionas, como Luna y yo e incluso McGonagall?

- Con vosotros tres sí, con él...no lo sé. Creo que por el momento continuaré ignorándole. Si de verdad me quiere tanto como me dijo en el sueño...que me lo demuestre estando yo despierta, sólo así creeré que es totalmente sincero.

- ¿Te gustaría que hablásemos con él y le dijésemos que te busque para hablar contigo a solas?.- Propuso Luna con la mejor intención, sabiendo que Hermione, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, se lo estaba planteando.

- No. Tal y como he dicho, quiero que sea Harry quien decida cuándo, cómo, dónde y en qué momento, elige verme a solas para terminar de sincerarse.

- ¿Aunque te lleve a estar maldita para siempre en el caso de que no te ame de verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Es que eso no te importaría?

- Claro que lo haría, pero aprendería a vivir con ello. De todas maneras el no casarme o formar una familia tampoco va a matarme del disgusto.

- Creí que el tener tu propia familia era crucial para ti.- Dijo Andrew.

- Yo ya tengo una familia.- Respondió Hermione mirándole con un amor sincero en sus ojos marrones.- Una segunda madre llamada Minerva McGongall. Una hermana guapísima y de lo más especial nombrada Luna Lovegood y por último, un amigo que es a la vez mi otra mejor amiga, y que tiene un nombre tan bonito como lo es su alma y corazón.

- Oh...- Dijeron el Hufflepuff y la Ravenclaw dejando caer una lágrima por la emoción que sentían.- ¿Es así cómo nos ves realmente?.- Preguntó el chico.

- Sí.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Y no habrá nada ni tampoco nadie, que me haga cambiar de opinión respecto a eso. Os quiero...mucho mucho mucho. Y os prometo aquí y ahora, que haré lo posible por ser otra Hermione a partir de este día.

Ellos no dijeron nada, sólo la abrazaron con fuerza, haciéndola caer en la hierba. Y mientras sentía cómo se acurrucaban cada uno en un hombro de ella, Hermione miró al cielo y por primera vez en muchos días, le pareció bonito, incluso más despejado que de costumbre.

Cerrando los ojos, vio con claridad los rostros de sus padres y los de Harry. Quienes, con una sonrisa en sus labios, pronunciaron con suavidad...

- Bien hecho, Hermione.

Y ella se sintió mejor.

* * *

(Continuará)

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Me encanta todo lo que le dice Lily a Harry en el sueño que él tiene al final del cap nueve y del que sabéis cosas al principio de este diez.

Adoro sinceramente todo lo que Harry le ha dicho Hermione las dos veces que la ha visto sola en la cama de la enfermería, y de la parte de los profesores, me quedo con la explicación que da Hagrid de que incluso los machos animales pueden llegar a abandonarse y morir por apatía si han perdido a la hembra. Esto es verdad, les ocurre por ejemplo a los delfines.

Ellos sólo se emparejan una vez en su vida y esa vez es para siempre, y si ella muere, él se suicida. Lo mismo pasa si ellas pierden al macho. Se dejan morir por la pura apatía que sienten.

Y sobre Harry...yo creo que está claro que está enamoradísimo de su mejor amiga. ¿Verdad?. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros/as?. Lo único malo es que aún no se ha dado cuenta, porque tal y como dice el dicho..."No existe mayor ciego que aquél que no quiere ver". Aunque más concretamente no es que no quiera sino que no sabe verlo. Pero tal y como le dijeron su madre y luego Pomfrey, "cuando llegue el momento lo hará y entonces lo sentirá claramente."

Dicho todo ésto, os anuncio que ya sólo os queda el capíulo once para conocer el final definitivo de esta historia.

Pasando a otra cosa...¡Ya tengo coche!. Me lo dieron ayer viernes, y esta mañana he estado conduciendo por la utovía y la carretera nacional haciendo el recorrido que haré sola a partir del lunes 5 de mayo, cuando vaya a mi trabajo, que está a 50 km de mi casa.

Antes de irme, quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, la apoyan, se la toman en serio y además respetan a su autora aquí presente. En especial, quiero dedicarlo a Sonia Granger Potter, Makarva, Ruloxx, Romycrazy (Me encantaron los reviews que me dejaste en el cap nueve. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que pusiste. Tanto de los personajes como de los hombres y su manera de actuar. Amén a todo tu raciocinio que es grande, amplio y sobre todo realista.), Naremoon (gracias por volver y hacérmelo saber), la dama de la luna, Flor, Nicu, D.G.Drago, Jonathan (Jonathan...¡No te metas "pa lo jondoo, que tú no sabes nadar!"), Blackannangel, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Moni-HHr forever, Ignacio y muchísima otra gente que además de dejarme reviews en condiciones son capaces de darme sus opiniones sin ofender ni lo mínimo tanto a la historia en sí, como a los personajes y por último a mí. A todos vosotros/as, mil gracias. Un beso fuerte. Nos leemos en los privados o emails. Cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi.


	11. Por siempre jamás, amor Parte I

**Nota de la autora: **Domingo, 01 de junio de 2008.

Aquí tenéis por fin el último capítulo de esta historia que tanto he disfrutado escribir. Siento la tardanza en habéroslo subido, es que he estado con una gripe muy fuerte durante varias semanas, pero ya me he curado. Sin más que comentaros por el momento, me despido. Gracias por haber estado ahí todo este tiempo. ¡Ah sí, lo olvidaba!. El cap es largo, son 483 kb en total (sin fraccionarlo en dos partes) y no os exagero. Tenéis para rato, así que preparaos snacks, cigarrillos (si fumáis como yo), y cualquier otra cosa que os haga agradable la lectura si es que os atrevéis a leeros todo del tirón.

Eso sí, lo he tenido que dividir en dos porque entero no me dejaba subirlo. Me salía un mensaje de error con un código numérico. Puede que no pudiera con el peso del cap. Sólo espero que os guste o al menos os entretenga durante un rato.

Tanto esta parte como la segunda y última de este cap, se las dedico a gente como: **D.G.Drago, Sagami Zalmaix, Makarva, DiCaro, Harryherms, Floor, Sonia Granger Potter, La Dama de la Luna, Ruloxx, Ignacio, Varelia Ashtray Girl, Jonathan, ELECKTRA, araneli h y hr, EdPotter, Moni H-Hr forever, Sami-Marauder girl**, **Naremoon** **y especialmente a Romycrazy, simplemente por ser cómo es y por haberme dejado conocerla como lectora, y también persona. **

Al resto de la gente que quizás no he nombrado aquí pero sé que existe, gracias también. Sobre todo a quienes a lo largo de todos los cap han dejado reviews no sólo simpáticos, agradables o cercanos sino además, en condiciones, demostrando en ellos que se toman en serio la lectura y todo lo que eso conlleva. A los demás, sólo decirles que me leeréis en la siguiente historia. Cuidaros mucho. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Música Recomendada (tanto para la parte I como la II):

- La que queráis mientras sea bonita y nada estridente.

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

Con guión, con o sin comillas y en cursiva, pensamientos internos.

* * *

**Cap. 11. "Por siempre jamás, amor". (Parte I)**

Nada más despedirse de Luna y Andrew, Hermione regresó al castillo pues tenía que cambiarse antes de la cena ya que aparecer en el Gran Comedor en falda y cuerpo de chico no sería muy adecuado por mucho que todo Hogwarts conociera su secreto desde hacía ya tres meses.

Justo al salir de su habitación de prefecta, se encontró con Harry, quien, sin decirle ni una palabra, le plantó un beso increíble y entonces le sonrió añadiendo "Tenemos que hablar".

Hermes reaccionó como lo haría cualquier hombre heterosexual que hubiese sido besado por otro hombre. Dándole un puñetazo a Potter y echando a caminar hacia delante sin preocuparse de cómo quedaría.

Presionando un pañuelo en la nariz que ahora sangraba, Harry sonrió mientras le veía alejarse.

"_Me has pegado. Eso quiere decir que me has 'visto' o como mínimo 'notado'. ¡Guay, esto marcha!"_

Pensando en la siguiente ocurrencia que utilizaría para conseguir la atención de Hermione, entró en el Gran Comedor donde vio la forma masculina de su mejor amiga en la mesa de los profesores. Algo que no le extrañó, pues desde hacía meses, ella compartía alimentos con ellos.

Aquella noche no pudo acercarse a Hermes, pues seguía custodiado tanto por Luna como de Andrew, quienes no le dejaban solo ni cuando iba al baño de chicas.

Harry sabía que aunque más tarde pudiera colarse en su habitación por medio de la escoba y la ventana, no sería aconsejable cuando sólo conseguiría empeorar más la situación con Hermione.

Él no quería fastidiarla sino arreglarla lo suficiente para que ella consintiese escucharle.

Los días siguieron pasando y un nuevo mes llegó a Hogwarts. Febrero. "El mes del amor" para muchos y el de "las batallas de bolas de nieve para otros".

Hermione ya estaba mejor. Comía más, y poco a poco, fue recuperando su antigua figura.

En cuanto a su estado de ánimo, había mejorado también. Sobre todo gracias a la Ravenclaw, el Hufflepuff, Snape y McGonagall, quienes estaban pendientes de ella constantemente.

La castaña podría decir, que jamás en su vida, había recibido tanto cariño, amistad, apoyo y amor sincero como el que ellos le daban a diario.

Lo único malo que tenía dentro de su corazón, era la decepción en el tema de Harry.

Y desde luego, el que él un mes atrás la besara diciéndole aquel "Tenemos que hablar" igual que le soltó a Ginny el año anterior cuando la besó delante de toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor llena de gente tras haber ganado aquel partido, no ayudaba en nada a que ella pensara bien de él cuando él no le había dado un trato distinto al de esa pelirroja que por fortuna para Hermione, ya no estaba en Hogwarts.

"_Y por qué me hace lo mismo que a ella".- _Pensó con rabia dando paseos por su habitación.- _"¡Yo no soy Ginny, maldita sea!"_.- Entonces entró en el baño y mirando a su espejo gay pronunció con voz lastimera y triste…- Ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de decirme "me gustas" en los cuatro meses que han pasado desde que Ginny me descubrió delante de todo el colegio.

El único Harry bueno, cariñoso y amoroso que he conocido, ha aparecido en mis sueños de la enfermería. Al de carne y hueso no le importo bastante, sólo se siente atraído por mí…¡Y yo quiero que me ame!

Ella lloró, y Henry le habló con el mismo cariño y comprensión que le demostraba cada vez que la veía mal por algo.

- Tranquila Hermione.- Dijo el espejo con su voz exageradamente femenina.- No llores, empañarás esos hermosos ojos marrones que heredaste de tu padre.

Yo creo que estás equivocada. Estoy segura de que Potter sí siente algo más por ti que una simple atracción, sólo que quizás, tiene miedo a decírtelo.

Si se ha atrevido a besarte aún siendo tú un chico, y sabes que lo ha hecho más de una vez durante todo el tiempo que llevas maldita…no creo que simplemente se deba a que le gustes.

Puede que sí esté enamorado de ti, pero como tú no le das la oportunidad de veros a solas y hablar…es muy normal que no vaya más allá de los pocos besos que se atreve a darte sin tú esperarlos.

- ¿Y según tú, qué debo hacer, encerrarme con él en mi habitación y decirle "De acuerdo Harry, dime lo que sea que yo te escucho"?.

¡No pienso hacerlo, ha tenido cuatro meses para sincerarse conmigo y simplemente no lo ha hecho!. ¿Sabes lo que yo creo, Henry?.

¡Que en realidad no siente amor por mí, ni siquiera amistoso!. ¡Por favor, no es tan difícil decir "te quiero" o incluso "me gustas". Y si de verdad sientes eso por alguien por qué ocultarlo!

¡Incluso si no quieren escucharte puedes gritárselo en la cara o escribirlo en un papel y colarlo bajo su puerta. Existen muchísimas alternativas de comunicarte, pero él no las usa conmigo porque sólo quiere darme besos cuando le apetece, y yo encima lo permito!.

¡Debería partirle todos los huesos del cuerpo cada vez que lo hace, y sin embargo no puedo, sólo me atrevo a pegarle puñetazos en esa cara tan linda que tiene!.

¡Maldición, estoy harta de esto, y también de lo que siento por Harry. No quiero amarle, NO QUIERO!.- Y dejando caer más lágrimas pronunció un poco más bajo…- Pero lo hago.

Entonces lloró más todavía y Henry gruñó, demostrando así su fastidio.

- Tráeme a Potter.- Dijo completamente serio. Hermione le miró alarmada.

- ¿Para qué?

- Tú tráelo aquí, el motivo no tiene que importarte, simplemente tráemelo.

- ¿Qué pretendes, hablar con él "de hombre a hombre"?

- Por ejemplo.

- Sin ánimo de ofenderte, Henry…¿Crees de verdad que tomaría en serio la opinión de un espejo homosexual?

- Sí, porque ante todo soy tu amigo y yo sé muy bien que él me escuchará cuando se lo diga.

- Pe…¡Pero si llevo sin hablarle 4 meses, cómo voy a acercarme ahora y decirle algo como "Hey Harry, ven a mi habitación, mi espejo marica quiere ajustarte las cuentas"!.

¡Pensará que me he vuelto loca!

- Créeme Hermione, aunque así fuera te seguiría. Él irá a cualquier lugar donde tú vayas, se lo pidas o no. ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Quizás porque quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo?

- Y también porque no puede estar sin ti. Es así de simple…

- Al contrario Henry, es muy complicado.

- No. La complicación se la pones tú al no permitir que se te acerque ni para decirte "Hola Hermione". Por eso el pobre sólo se atreve a besarte muy de vez en cuando aún sabiendo que haciéndolo, terminará recibiendo golpes tuyos.

- No creo que le molesten cuando sigue provocándome con cada beso que me roba. Será hijo puta…

- De Lily y James más bien, y ellos siempre fueron bastante decentes. Bueno…él sí era muy hijo puta con los demás pero luego cambió para mejor. Es lo bonito que tiene el amor. Puede hacer verdaderos milagros en las personas.

- Pues yo no veo ninguno en Harry, aunque él nunca ha sido malo, más bien peca de inocente…

- Y a ti te encanta que lo sea, reconócelo.

- Nunca lo he negado…

- Hermione mírame.

Ella enfocó sus ojos marrones en el reflejo de sí misma que mostraba su amigo mágico y entonces el espejo se oscureció lo suficiente hasta mostrar la cara del que se suponía era su amigo gay.

- ¿Me ves claramente?.- Preguntó el objeto con la voz femenina que tan bien conocía ella.

- Sí…

- ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

- Verdes, iguales a los de Harry. Tu creador tuvo buen gusto cuando te hizo, eres muy guapo, Henry.

- Gracias. Tú también eres hermosa, Hermione.

- No es verdad…

- Sí que lo es, pero tú no quieres verlo. Te empeñas en desvalorarte y la verdad es que no te lo mereces. Siempre has sido una persona increíble, y no sólo porque seas bruja.

Posees magia sin necesitar una varita para canalizarla. Tu verdadera magia no está en la varita, Hermione, sino en tu corazón. Y sé…que ese mismo corazón ha sido el que ha hechizado a Potter.

Puede que él aún no te lo haya dicho, puede también que tarde en hacerlo, y puede incluso que ahora esté más pendiente de ganarse tu atención como sea, que de ser absolutamente sincero contigo. Pero yo sé perfectamente que él te ama, Hermione. Te ama. No lo olvides. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero tú no puedes saber eso, Henry, ni siquiera eres humano, sólo un espejo mágico…

- Te recuerdo que tengo amigos repartidos por todas las habitaciones del castillo. Uno de ellos está en el baño del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo y él me ha contado cosas acerca de Harry y los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti…

- ¿De veras?.- Preguntó ella con ironía.- ¿Ahora resulta que se dedica a decir "Te amo Hermione" a los espejos en vez de hacerlo conmigo?.

Porque si ése es el caso, te juro que iré a buscarle y le romperé todos los dientes de la boca. Yo aquí, sufriendo durante 4 meses… Pensando día a día que nunca tendré la oportunidad de estar con él y mucho menos de que él me cure la maldición…¿Y ahora resulta que incluso los espejos mágicos saben más de sus sentimientos que yo?. ¡HAY QUE JODERSE!

- No te alteres otra vez, por ahí no van las cosas. No es que Harry se dedique a declararse a los espejos como si fueses tú a quien se lo dijera, sino más bien se deprime delante de ellos, y a veces llora y cuando lo hace…habla solo, y ellos lo escuchan y luego me lo cuentan todo.

Una de las frases que más repite es…"¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que ella entienda que la quiero y que también quiero que estemos juntos?".

Mira Hermione, no sé hasta qué punto es tímido o si todo se debe simplemente a que te tiene miedo. Lo único que sé es que Harry sufre todos los días desde que decidiste hacer como si él no existiese para ti.

Yo creo que para arreglar las cosas con él, lo mínimo que deberías hacer sería no huir de su presencia. Cuando él se quede frente a ti, no te vayas. Quédate…simplemente quédate quieta. Dale la oportunidad de que te diga todo lo que haya estado guardándose durante estos cuatro meses…Y cuando lo hayas hecho, quizás la suerte te sonría y todo cambie para bien.

- Sí claro…y luego viviremos felices y comeremos perdices…¿No?. Venga ya…A otra con ése cuento, yo no me lo trago.

- ¿Entonces sigues sin querer darle una oportunidad de estar a solas contigo?

- Te diré lo mismo que le dije hace tiempo a Luna y Andrew. Si Harry quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo, debe ser él quien decida cómo, cuándo, dónde y en qué momento se abre a mí por completo. Pero desde luego yo no voy a propiciárselo.

En mi sincera opinión diré, que él y sólo él tiene que trabajárselo para lograr no sólo mi atención sino además que le perdone. Y te aseguro…que quiero hacerlo. Porque no soporto más todo el dolor que llevo dentro desde la maldita noche en que Ginny reveló a todos mi maldición y Harry se quedó sin hacer nada para hacérselo pagar.

Aquello fue lo que más me dolió, Henry, que no hiciera nada, y se supone que yo era su mejor amiga…¿Cómo voy a pensar que sí me ama cuando no se comportó no sólo como un hombre enamorado sino ni siquiera como mi mejor amigo?.

- Vale, ahí tienes razón. La cagó y bien cagada, pero estoy seguro que se habrá arrepentido de aquello y de otras cosas malas que pudiera hacerte aquella noche. Como las palabras tan horribles que te dijo.

Hermione, de verdad, dale una oportunidad de estar a solas contigo y que te hable. Al menos permítele eso…

Si no lo haces y sigues evitándole, nunca sabrás si te ama de verdad.

- Pero tú si lo sabes. ¿Cierto?. Te recuerdo que antes me dijiste que él está enamorado de mí aunque tiene miedo de decírmelo.

- Y cómo no lo va a tener si reaccionas de manera violenta cada vez que se atreve a besarte de repente…

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga, que me eche en sus brazos y me lo coma vivo?

- No, pero…tampoco estaría mal. Estoy segura que si le demuestras un mínimo de interés, quien terminará comida viva serás tú.

- ¡Já, ni en mis mejores sueños eso se haría realidad con Harry!. ¡Con otro chico quizás, pero con Potter jamás!. ¡Le faltaría valor hasta para intentarlo. Siempre ha dicho que no está puesto en el tema de los chicos y las chicas…mucho menos en dar amor!. ¡Ni aunque fuese físico!. ¡Ése sería capaz de quedarse congelado del susto en cuanto notara que una mujer le quita la ropa!

- A lo mejor al principio sí…luego lo aceptaría y reaccionaría como otro hombre cualquiera…

- ¿Dejándose amar y amando a su vez a la chica en cuestión?

- Pues claro, tonta, ningún hombre se queda impasible ante el sexo, mucho menos si lo tiene con la chica que le gusta. Pero si además está enamorado de ella, entonces, bueno…se podría decir que los dos terminarán viendo las estrellas sin necesitar un aula de Astronomía.

- Diré lo que dije antes, con otro chico puede, con Harry jamás. Él no sabe nada del sexo y mucho menos cómo empezarlo. Puede que por eso sólo se atreve a besarme muy de vez en cuando, porque no conoce otra manera de hacerme ver que le atraigo.

- ¿Y si supiera la forma de seducirte, se lo permitirías?

- ¿Sin decirme algo de sus sentimientos?. ¡Por supuesto que no!.

¡Yo no soy una mujer cualquiera, sino su mejor amiga, que además está enamorada de él, y él lo sabe. Se lo he dicho en el pasado, muchas veces, tanto siendo chico como chica!.

¿Y sabes qué, Henry?. ¡Cada vez que intenté que se sincerase conmigo lo único que conseguí fue la callada por respuesta!. ¡Siempre evitaba el tema, nunca me decía algo claro, sólo le preocupaba que yo no contara por ahí lo que habíamos hecho. Como cuando nos besamos contra la pared de piedra siendo los dos hombres!.

¡Por Dios, fue la experiencia más excitante y bonita de mi vida, y él sólo estaba preocupado porque "Hermes" no se fuera de la lengua!. ¡Y encima yo le había dicho que quien le había besado no era él sino yo!. ¿Y sabes qué?. ¡No quiso creerme!. ¡Y a mí aquello me dolió mucho, me demostró que no confiaba en mi palabra y mucho menos en mí!.

¡Lo más raro fue que yo sentí que él me creía, por un leve momento noté que me besaba distinto, como si en realidad fuese a Hermione a quien besara y no a Hermes!. ¡Joder, tuvo que sentir que era yo, no entiendo por qué no quiso reconocerlo!

- Quizás porque estaba hecho un lío, y si a eso le unimos que por aquél entonces aún no tenía claro lo que sentía por ti…es muy normal que no quisiera reconocer sus sentimientos delante de tu aspecto masculino.

Lo único que puedes reprocharle fue su falta de honestidad, Hermione, pero nada más. Porque yo sé bien que le gustas, y mucho. Y si le das la oportunidad de estar a solas los dos, estoy segura de que no perderá tiempo en demostrártelo de la mejor manera que se le ocurra. Ya sea con palabras, besos, o con cualquier otra cosa que se le pase por la cabeza.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero yo soy firme en mi idea. No le daré una sola oportunidad de arreglar nada hasta que él mismo decida buscar la ocasión para hacerlo.

No quiero ser yo la que le facilite la reconciliación, Henry, quiero que todo lo que haga o use, salga de su iniciativa, no de la mía. ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente. ¿Y si por casualidad buscase la manera de quedarse a solas contigo y decirte todo lo que le apetezca, serías capaz de escucharle y hasta perdonarle si te lo pide?

- Por supuesto que sí. Tú sabes perfectamente que lo que más deseo en el mundo es estar con él. Aunque no sólo como su mejor amiga, pero si al final lo único que quiere es retomar su amistad conmigo, lo aceptaré.

- ¿Y si te pidiera otra cosa más profunda, como un noviazgo, o incluso el matrimonio, entonces qué?

- Le diría…"Sí Harry, eso y más si quieres".

- ¿Qué más podría pedirte?

- Yo qué sé…

- Pero sí tienes claro que aceptarás todo lo que él pronuncie.

- Siempre y cuando me haya dicho que me ama, si no lo hace, puede ir despidiéndose de mí por el resto de su vida.

- ¿No dijiste que al menos seguirías siendo su amiga?

- Si me lo pide sí, pero si vuelve a quedarse callado sin ser absolutamente sincero conmigo, te aseguro que me perderá para siempre. Y por mucho que haga algo luego para arreglarlo, no se lo permitiré.

No voy a pasarme la vida esperándole o perdonando todas las meteduras de pata que pueda tener hacia mí. Con maldición o sin ella, voy a seguir adelante. Porque Luna y Andrew tienen mucha razón en algo que no se cansan de repetirme. "Tu vida no debe estar centrada en Harry, Hermione, sino en que seas feliz y te sientas a gusto contigo misma. Y si para lograrlo tienes que olvidarte del hombre que amas, entonces hazlo."

- Eso sólo lo diría alguien que te quiere sinceramente y se preocupa de verdad por ti.

- Ya lo sé…

- Tienes suerte de tener a Luna y Andrew contigo, Hermione, son dos personas estupendas.

- Eso también lo sé. Y por supuesto que me siento súper afortunada de que estén a mi lado. No me dejan sola ni cuando entro en el baño de las chicas. Luna siempre pasa, y Andrew me espera fuera. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- Por supuesto, de sobras sé que a diario te hacen de guardaespaldas además de actuar como tus mejores amigos…

- Sí, la verdad es que no puedo quejarme. Estoy muy bien acompañada. En fin, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero tengo que irme ya. Dentro de nada será la cena y luego tengo guardia en el corredor del tercer piso.

- Ten cuidado Hermione, ese sitio es el favorito de Peeves para sus trastadas a los estudiantes. Además, tiene un pasadizo secreto que da acceso a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Podría aprovecharlo alguien para hacerte gamberradas...

- No creo que se atrevan a hacerme daño. Todo Hogwarts sabe que estoy muy protegida por los profesores. Incluido Snape.

- Eso no impedirá que te ataquen si así lo quieren, Hermione. Tú sólo ten cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?. Te quiero sana para cuando vuelvas.

- Sí "mamá", tendré mucho cuidado.

El espejo se rió de forma estúpida, ella sonrió un poco. Después de darle un beso al cristal, se despidió con la mano y se metió en su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más masculino que una falda escolar.

Hermes se decantó por unos vaqueros negros, unas zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta conjuntada con un jersey Reebok que había sido de su padre.

Hermione tenía algunos chalecos de su progenitor. Le gustaba ponérselos, sobre todo ahora que él estaba muerto. Llevar algo suyo era una manera de recordarle y también de sentirle a su lado. Aunque realmente ella no necesitaba usar ropa de su padre o madre para notar que siempre la acompañaban, porque solía soñar con ellos casi todas las noches y a través de esos sueños ellos le decían que la querían y protegían aunque ella no pudiese verlos cuando estaba despierta.

Hermione sabía que era verdad, porque incluso una vez estuvo a punto de caerse sobre una piedra afilada, estando en los terrenos del lago, y no llegó a clavársela porque algo invisible tiró de ella apartándola justo a tiempo.

Pensando en eso y otras cosas, salió de su habitación y puso rumbo al Gran Comedor, donde cenó junto a Snape y McGonagall como era habitual en ella.

Luego, hizo su guardia, y pese a las advertencias de Henry, nada malo le ocurrió. Hermes regresó a su habitación sin que nada le sorprendiera o sobresaltase, ni siquiera Peeves, pues esa noche no estaba a la vista.

Después de ponerse el camisón, le dio las buenas noches a su espejo, se metió en la cama y se durmió. Disfrutando de un sueño bonito donde ella y Harry eran los protagonistas.

* * *

Nada más amanecer, Potter abrió los ojos. Había tenido un sueño con su madre donde ella le decía que siguiera insistiendo en su intento de recuperar a Hermione. Pero no sólo ella había acudido a animarle o darle consejos sino que también lo había hecho su padre.

Cuando Harry vio a James aparecer y decirle con una sonrisa "Hola hijo", lloró de alegría.

Él se echó en su pecho abrazándole fuerte, sintiendo cómo su padre y madre, le daban besos en el pelo.

Luego, estuvo escuchándoles, anotando mentalmente todas las recomendaciones que quisieron darle sobre la manera más idónea de recuperar a su mejor amiga.

- Pase lo que pase, Harry…- Dijo Lily.- No debes olvidar que la quieres, y que por ése y no otro motivo es que quieres estar con ella.

- Díselo.- Añadió su padre.- No dejes de decirle lo mucho que la estimas y todo lo que ella te importa.

- Tu padre y yo sabemos que ella no quiere escucharte, al menos esa es la impresión que da cada vez que te pega o se marcha cuando tú apareces.

- Pero no dejes que eso te desanime. A menudo las mujeres actúan de una manera cuando realmente quieren lo contrario de lo que muestran. Son así de complicadas, hijo, lo llevan en su naturaleza.

Lily le dio un coscorrón, Harry se rió un poco al verlo.

- Pues con complicación o sin ella, tú bien que quisiste estar conmigo, así que ahora no critiques a las de mi sexo porque si nos ponemos a sacar defectos, puedo decir que los hombres habéis nacido con millones de ellos. Pero ahora no estamos hablando de hombres y mujeres, sino de lo que puede hacer nuestro único hijo para que pueda declararse a Hermione y ella le tome en serio.

- Lo único efectivo es que seas absolutamente sincero en todo lo que le digas.- Dijo James mirándole a los ojos verdes.- De otra manera ella sabrá que le mientes y entonces se enfadará mucho.

- Sí…- Dijo Lily.- Las mujeres valoramos mucho la sinceridad, más aún si viene de alguien querido. Y ella siempre te ha querido mucho, hijo.

- Pues lleva 4 meses haciéndome creer lo contrario por la manera en que se comporta conmigo.

- ¿Y qué esperabas después de lo que le hiciste, que se echara en tus brazos a la primera de cambio?. Por favor, Harry…Ponte en su lugar. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si Hermione te hubiese rechazado y repudiado delante de todo Hogwarts, comértela a besos o declararle tu amor?

- No. Le habría retirado la palabra de por vida, y puede que también la hubiese hinchado como hice con Tía Marge…

La verdad es que no lo sé, pero seguro que no habría sido simpático con ella y mucho menos comprensivo.

- Por lo menos lo reconoce.- Dijo James mirando a su esposa.- ¿Ves Lily?. No es tan malo por mucho hombre que sea.

- Yo no he dicho nunca que los hombres sean malos por naturaleza, pero sí es verdad que son mucho más insensibles que nosotras.

- Insensibles no, poco delicados sí. No digas que no tenemos sensibilidad porque no es verdad, y tú lo sabes. Nuestro corazón sufre igual que el vuestro cuando es herido, lo que pasa es que no reaccionamos igual que vosotras, por algo somos distintos…

- ¿Vais a seguir hablando de esto?.- Intervino Harry.- Porque yo preferiría que me dieseis más ideas para acertar con Hermione.

- Ya te hemos dicho todo lo que necesitabas saber.- Dijo su madre.

- Y son tres cosas muy simples, Harry.- Añadió su padre.- Una, sé sincero.

- Dos, mantén tu palabra.

- Y tres, pase lo que pase, no te rindas ni tampoco te eches atrás. Si lo haces, la perderás para siempre.

- Eso es verdad.- Dijo Lily de nuevo.- La paciencia de una mujer es grande pero no infinita. Si rebasas el límite de la de tu mejor amiga, es posible que no te de otra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

- Y si sucede, hazte a la idea de que te quedarás completamente solo por el resto de tu vida. A no ser claro está, que te enamores de otra chica distinta a ella.

- Igualmente sentirás que te falta algo.- Añadió la pelirroja otra vez.- Porque es verdad lo de las medias naranjas, Harry. Existen, y cuando encuentras la tuya te darás cuenta que estás completo y que no necesitas nada más para ser absolutamente feliz.

- Yo tuve suerte, encontré a tu madre, y te aseguro, que si no la hubiese conocido y hubiese terminado con otra mujer distinta a ella, no sería ni la mitad de feliz que soy desde que aceptó ser mi pareja.

- ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta que te habías enamorado de mamá?

- No tengo una respuesta para eso, Harry, simplemente lo sentí. Un día me di cuenta que sin ella a mi lado nada sería lo mismo que antes. Yo sólo noté que tu madre era imprescindible para mí y por supuesto mi vida. Más tarde nos casamos y entonces llegaste tú. Y la felicidad se hizo gigantesca.

- En serio hijo. Cuando te enamoras de alguien, te cambia la realidad por completo. Y los deseos que antes tenías no son nada comparados con los nuevos que te surgen. Y la verdad es que no tienen nada que ver con cosas materiales o superficiales sino con las que tienen relación con la paz interior, la estabilidad emocional y sobre todo sentirte completo como bien te dijo papá, antes.

- Yo no sé si necesito a Hermione para sentirme completo del todo pero sí sé que sin ella a mi lado no podré ser feliz.

Desde hace cuatro meses, estoy como dividido, o algo así. No lo sé explicar bien, simplemente noto que me falta algo. Y creo que es ella. Porque siempre ha estado a mi lado y desde que me ignora, no lo soporto. Es un dolor horrible lo que eso me provoca. Es igual que si…

- Te hubiesen partido en muchos pedazos. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, papá.

- ¿Y de verdad no sabes por qué sientes eso?

- Porque…¿La quiero?

- No…- Dijo su madre sonriéndole con dulzura.- Porque la amas, Harry. La amas. Es así de simple.

- Estás enamorado, hijo mío.- Añadió su padre mirándole con amor en sus ojos marrones.- Completa y absolutamente enamorado de tu mejor amiga. Quizás tan enamorado como lo estoy yo de tu madre.

- Yo también te amo, cariño.- Apuntó Lily dándole un beso bonito en los labios. Harry sonrió al verlos besarse y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando ellos le dieron un beso en el cabello negro. Entonces la voz de su padre volvió a sonar diciéndole algo que se quedó grabado en su memoria para siempre.

- Nosotros te queremos de verdad, hijo, no lo olvides jamás.

- No lo haré.- Dijo el moreno mirándole con un cariño infinito.- Ni aunque me aplicasen un Obliviate podría dejar de recordar todo el amor que me estáis mostrando. Es algo que he deseado toda mi vida. Sentir vuestro cariño…

- Te queremos, Harry.- Añadió Lily dándole un abrazo maternal de los que nunca tuvo él en su infancia.- Y no habrá nada, ni tampoco nadie, que nos quite ese sentimiento.

- Ahora debemos irnos.- Dijo James.- Está amaneciendo, y debes empezar un nuevo día.

- Recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo.

- Incluso cuando estés despierto y no puedas vernos.

- Seguiremos ahí, velando por ti, como llevamos haciendo desde que nos mataron cuando tú tenías tan sólo un año.

- Adiós, mamá.- Dijo Harry cuando la vio empezar a desaparecer.

- Adiós hijo.- Pronunció James haciéndose también invisible.

- Recuerda lo que te hemos dicho.- Añadió Lily aún sin ser vista.- No dejes de intentar arreglar las cosas con Hermione. Ella te quiere, mucho más de lo que pueda expresarte con palabras. Y llegado el momento, lo sentirás claramente. Y cuando eso suceda, notarás una felicidad inmensa.

- Gracias…- Pronunció dejando caer una lágrima de sus ojos verdes.- Por todo, y por estar conmigo también.

- Cuídate mucho, Harry.

Él notó un beso invisible en su mejilla, entonces despertó y se dio cuenta que había amanecido.

* * *

Sin hacer ruido entró en el cuarto de baño, se duchó, vistió con el uniforme escolar y salió por la ventana con su escoba voladora. Deteniéndola delante de la de su mejor amiga, quien aún dormía.

Harry quería entrar, hablar con ella y decirle un montón de cosas que le habían aconsejado sus padres en todos los sueños que había tenido con ellos durante los cuatro meses que Hermione llevaba sin hablarle.

Pensó que no sería buena idea si la castaña despertaba y le veía a su lado, pero él estaba decidido a arriesgarse a soportar la reacción que ella quisiera tener, por muy negativa que pudiera ser, porque ya estaba cansado de intentar de todo para ganarse su atención y ver día a día que Hermione seguía sin querer hacerle caso.

- _"Me da igual."_- Se dijo así mismo mientras abría la ventana por medio del Alohomora.- _"Tengo que hacer algo para recuperarla. Por lo menos conseguir que me escuche, y si para ello he de fijarla a la cama por medio de un hechizo pues lo haré. No pienso irme a desayunar sin haberle dicho antes todo lo que quiero."_

Una vez dentro dejó la escoba en el suelo y cerró la ventana. Entonces se acercó a la cama y cuando vio cómo los rayos del sol cambiaban el cuerpo de Hermes al de Hermione, no pudo más que sonreír. Porque incluso estando dormida, la encontraba hermosa.

De repente, las palabras de la señora Pomfrey llegaron a su cerebro.

"Si ella estuviera hechizada como la bella durmiente…¿Haría usted de príncipe salvador y la despertaría con un beso de amor verdadero?"

- _Por supuesto que sí.- _Añadió en su cabeza.- _Eso y cualquier otra cosa que hiciera falta._

Sin dudarlo un segundo se metió en la cama, tumbándose al lado de Hermione que estaba a punto de despertarse, pero él no lo sabía. Y viéndola con los ojos cerrados no pudo resistirse a darle un beso dulce y tierno en los labios.

Ella lo notó, y sonrió aún sin abrir los ojos que tanto gustaban a su mejor amigo. Quien acababa de acurrucarse en su pecho, dejando las manos en la cintura de ella, sujetándola, en un gesto claro de no querer separarse de ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos, lo primero que visionó fue el techo borroso. Parpadeó un poco para aclararse la vista y entonces notó claramente que alguien respiraba a su lado.

Ladeó la cara un poco y le vio.

Ahí estaba Harry, con su rostro en la almohada de ella, mirándola fijamente, incluso con intensidad. Y lo único que pasó por su mente femenina en aquel momento fue…

_- "Pero qué guapo eres."_

De repente recordó que él le había hecho mucho daño y lo que en un principio fue admiración se convirtió en resentimiento. Y si meses atrás ella quiso tirarle una mesita de noche en lo alto de la cabeza, ahora quería estrangularle.

Antes de que Harry lo viese venir se encontró debajo de Hermione, sintiendo cómo las manos de ella apretaban su garganta.

Hermione no quería matarle, pero sí hacerle ver que estaba muy muy dolida con él.

Harry notó que aunque los labios de ella no pronunciasen palabras, sus ojos marrones le dijeron de todo menos algo agradable.

Él agarró las manos de ella y las puso en su espalda femenina, haciendo fuerza para que no las moviera. Hermione intentó escaparse, pero Potter no lo permitió. Usando sus piernas masculinas las colocó tras la cintura de la castaña y entonces la miró con seriedad, incluso fiereza. Ella tragó saliva y él la besó en los labios.

Hermione habría gritado de rabia, pero no quería ni darle el gusto a Harry de hacer eso.

Volvió a adoptar la actitud de "no te noto por mucho que estés delante de mí" y fijó su vista en la pared del cabecero de su cama.

A él le dio igual que no le mirase, estaba más que acostumbrado a que ella lo hiciera. Así que, tomando valor, decidió decirle un montón de cosas que tenía guardadas dentro de sí desde hacía ya cuatro meses.

- Hermione…- Dijo sin abandonar tanto la mirada como el tono serios.- Tengo que hablar contigo. Me importa una mierda que no me mires o me hables, pero no pienso marcharme de aquí ni tampoco permitir que te levantes hasta que me hayas oído. Y te aseguro, que no será corto lo que quiero decirte.

- _"Por mí puedes contarme la Biblia entera, lo mismo me da."_

- Primero y ante todo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy enfadado contigo…

- _"¿Y crees que eso me importa?"_

- Y sobre todo dolido.

- _"Claro…tú no me has hecho daño, qué va…Simplemente me rechazaste y repudiaste delante de todo el colegio. Eso no es nada…¿Verdad?"_

- Sé que yo tengo la culpa de que ahora no quieres hablarme, mirarme o estar conmigo…

- _"Por lo menos lo reconoces."_

- Pero ya han pasado cuatro meses, Hermione. ¿No crees que merezco un poco de tu atención?

- _"No, Harry. A no ser que me digas algo de lo que siempre he querido oír de ti. Y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de pronunciar cuando te lo pregunté tras los besos que compartimos contra la pared de piedra."_

- Sé que te hice daño, Hermione, y lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Pero no soporto más esta situación entre nosotros. Tú siempre has estado conmigo y yo no quiero perder eso…

_- "Claro, cómo no. Sólo piensa en él y sus deseos, qué típico de los hombres. Son tan y tan egoístas…"_

- Y tampoco quiero perderte.

- _"¿He oído bien?"_

- Y sé que lo estoy haciendo. Llevo cuatro meses de mi vida viendo cómo te alejas de mí, y no lo soporto, de verdad que no.

- _"¿Lo dice en serio o es una treta para que le mire y haga caso?"_

- Confieso que el hecho de que me ignores, me duele más que todo lo que sufrí por culpa de Voldemort o mis odiosos parientes.

Puede que ellos me hicieran daño físico además de psicológico, pero tú me estás partiendo el corazón, y puede que hasta el alma. Y es un dolor tan horrible el que siento que no creo que se acerque ni tan sólo un poco a todo lo que experimenté en el pasado.

- _"¿Será que por fin estás sufriendo lo que yo, Harry?. Quizás ahora entiendas mejor lo que estoy pasando desde hace meses."_

- De verdad, Hermione. Me estás matando…

Él sollozó un poco, y ella lo escuchó claramente, y durante un leve segundo, estuvo a punto de mirarle, pero entonces la voz de Harry volvió a escucharse y ella siguió mirando la pared, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las siguientes palabras que él dijera fuesen "te amo" y no "estoy sufriendo".

Porque por mucho que la afectara saber que él sufría, aunque por fuera no se lo demostrara, lo único que Hermione deseaba oír de verdad por boca de su mejor amigo, era una declaración de amor y no otra cosa relacionada con la tristeza que le producía el que ella le ignorase.

- Por favor…- Suplicó él llorando más claramente ahora.- Mírame, te lo ruego.

Ella bajó el rostro, pero no le miró, más sí a su cuello. Él lloró más, y ella pensó que estaba siendo cruel, pero una parte de sí misma le dijo, que debía llevarle al límite para que fuese absolutamente sincero.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pronunció suavemente…

- Lo siento, Hermione, de verdad que lo siento.

Siento mucho haberte rechazado y repudiado delante de todo el colegio. Siento también haberte gritado que me dabas asco. Mentí, nunca me lo has dado. Sólo me enfurecí mucho cuando vi que tú eras Hermes.

Tú tenías razón, él me gustaba, y eso me trastocó por completo.

Sé que no era excusa para que yo reaccionase tan mal como lo hice cuando Ginny te descubrió en medio del Gran Comedor, pero me sentí tan traicionado por ti…que no pude controlarme.

Tú nunca me habías decepcionado y cuando vi lo de Hermes yo…me sentí burlado, como si te hubieses reído de mí.

A él le conté todo lo que me preocupaba, incluso que tú me gustabas como chica, y tú no me dijiste que eras Hermes menos cuando yo estaba borracho.

Recuerdo que me contaste lo de mi borrachera, pero yo no tengo recuerdos de nada de lo que pudiera hacerte. Y si es cierto todo lo que tanto tú como Luna me dijisteis en su día, me encantaría tener en la memoria algo de todo lo que sucedió. Pero no lo tengo, Hermione, y no sabes cómo me fastidia eso.

Me acuerdo de cuando me gritaste que yo te dije que me gustabas estando borracho. Y también me acuerdo de que lloraste de rabia porque yo no recordaba nada.

Y puedo entender que eso te fastidiara porque sé que te gusto. Y sólo quiero que sepas…que tú también me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo, no sólo ahora…

Si no te lo dije antes fue porque quería estar seguro de lo que sentía, y hasta lo de Hermes no lo tuve claro.

Entonces Ginny te descubrió, y a mí me sentó fatal, tanto lo que ella hizo como el que yo no pudiese reaccionar en tu favor cuando más me necesitabas.

Pero tienes que entenderme, Hermione, me quedé tan descolocado y asombrado como el día en que me besaste cuando estábamos desayunando.

Yo sólo puedo decir…que lo siento mucho. De verdad, lo siento, y no sé qué más pronunciar para que entiendas de una vez lo muy arrepentido que estoy de haberte hecho tantísimo daño.

Lo único que sí añadiré, es que te quiero mucho, y que no voy a rendirme ni dejar de intentar recuperarte por mucho daño que me haga tu ignorancia.

¿Quieres saber por qué no me daré por vencido?

- _"Sí."_

- Porque sin ti no soy nada, Hermione, ni tampoco nadie.

- _"¿Será posible lo que oigo?. No puedo creerlo. Suena como si…estuviese…enamorado de mí."_

- Te quiero, Hermione Granger, de veras que sí.

Él agarró su mandíbula y tiró de ella, atrayendo la cara de Hermione a la suya, y cuando tuvo sus labios femeninos cerca de los suyos, los besó. No una, sino varias veces.

Ella sintió cómo las manos de Harry liberaban el agarre que tenían tras sus brazos y las usaba para abrazar su espalda con fuerza.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y ella sintió cómo se llenaban de lágrimas mientras él seguía dándole besos. Unos que le transmitieron un amor inmenso.

Pero Hermione no quería abandonar su actitud de no mostrar ninguna respuesta. Aún no había escuchado un "te amo" y necesitaba oírlo desesperadamente.

Harry no lo dijo con palabras, más sí con acciones. Usó no sólo besos sino también caricias. La apretó a su cuerpo, le tocó el cabello castaño con mimo, incluso se sentó con ella en la cama, dejando su cara tras la nuca de Hermione, abrazándose a ella con fuerza, sin dejar de liberar lágrimas. Y aún con una voz llena de emoción por la congoja y amor que sentía pronunció otra vez…

- Te quiero…- Dándole un beso esta vez tras el cuello.- De verdad que te quiero mucho. Por favor…no sigas alejándote de mí.

Entonces la miró a los ojos y de nuevo comprobó que ella miraba más allá de sus orbes verdes.

Harry dejó salir un gemido de dolor interno, volviendo a esconder su vista de ella enterró su cara en el pelo castaño de Hermione.

Y mientras le oía llorar, ella dijo algo, por primera vez, en los cuatro meses que llevaba sin hablarle.

- Puede que tú sientas el daño que me hiciste, y puede también que ahora notes claramente que me quieres. Pero eso a mí me da igual.

Hace cuatro meses gritaste en medio de todo el colegio que yo no existía para ti. Eso fue lo mismo que si dijeras que yo estaba muerta.

Pues quiero que sepas una cosa, Harry, tú para mí…también estás muerto.

- No…- Dijo con dolor claro en su voz masculina.- ¡Nooo!

Entonces la soltó, y se desplomó, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama de Hermione. Quien se quedó tan quieta como una estatua, aún contemplando la pared.

Sólo al escuchar que él no pronunciaba sonido decidió arriesgarse a mirarle. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente a pesar de que tuviera los ojos abiertos.

Hermione movió una mano frente a las esmeraldas que había heredado él de su madre, y al notar que ni parpadeaban supo que estaba desmayado.

Ella se sintió mal, y lloró, acurrucándose en su pecho igual que él había estado cuando ella despertó y le vio a su lado.

Lo único que se atrevió a pronunciar en medio de esas lágrimas fue…"Lo siento", luego, se quedó dormida. Y al abrir los ojos no vio a Harry ni tampoco su habitación, sino a los cuatro progenitores de ellos dos.

- Lo que has hecho no ha estado bien.- Dijo Lily.- Él intentó ser sincero contigo, y tú lo despreciaste.

- Sí…- Apuntó su propia madre.- Entiendo que estés dolida con Harry, hija, pero no debiste decirle algo tan cruel como que él está muerto para ti.

- Por poco le matas.- Añadió su padre.- Y no hablo en sentido figurado. Estuviste a punto de romperle literalmente el corazón. Y si no le dio un infarto fue porque se desmayó, pero desde luego, puedo decirte que la angustia que él sintió fue la misma que tú notaste cuando te rechazó en medio del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y por eso soy peor?. Harry no ha sufrido ni la mitad de lo que yo llevo sintiendo durante cuatro largos meses.

¡Incluso perdí el apetito, y si no fuera porque Andrew y Luna me hicieron reaccionar puede que ahora mismo estuviera aquí con vosotros como espíritu en vez de una mujer dormida!.

¡Sé que esto es un sueño, sólo os veo cuando duermo, y aunque entiendo que me riñáis por haber hecho sufrir a Harry, considero que es injusto que me acuséis de ser cruel o mala por lo que le dije!. ¡Él sí que me mató delante de todo el castillo, y jamás me habéis dicho que aquello estuviera mal!

- Claro que lo estuvo.- Dijo James.- Pero fue debido a la rabia, Hermione, no porque lo sintiera de verdad. Y tú lo sabes, conoces a mi hijo lo bastante como para saber que él jamás diría algo tan horrible sabiendo el daño que haría, y menos a ti.

- Harry siempre te ha querido mucho.- Apuntó Lily.- Sólo que tardó en darse cuenta. Pero tú…le has dicho algo malo sabiendo que le harías daño. Y no te ha importado hacérselo. Por eso te reñimos, Hermione, no por otra cosa.

- ¿Y qué esperabais que hiciera, echarme en sus brazos a la primera de cambio?

- No.- Dijo la señora Granger.- Pero sí decirle "te perdono, Harry, y además te quiero".

Te has pasado cuatro meses deseando que él te dijera algo de lo que pudiera sentir por ti. Pues bien, hoy lo ha hecho, y tú lo has despreciado. Y eso ha podido matarle de la angustia que le has provocado. ¿Quieres saber una cosa, hija?. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento avergonzada de ti.

- No mamá…no digas eso, por favor, yo no quería decepcionarte, yo sólo…

- Ahórratelo. Tanto tu padre, como yo, Lily y James, estamos decepcionados contigo, Hermione, y si quieres que dejemos de estarlo, lo único que tienes que hacer es despertar y darle una oportunidad a Harry.

- No te pedimos que te lo comas a besos.- Dijo Lily.- Sólo que le des la oportunidad de que vuelva a sincerarse contigo.

- Si es que quiere volver a intentarlo.- Apuntó James.- Porque después de cómo te has comportado con él, lo más probable que hará será no hablarte.

- Es cierto.- Dijo el señor Granger.- Puede que Harry sea ahora quien te ignore, Hermione, y no creo que si lo hace, te ponga fácil que te acerques a él.

- Entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Lo que te ha dicho tu madre.- Dijo su padre.- Despierta y escúchale, si es que sigue a tu lado cuando recuperes la consciencia.

- Y no estaría de más que le perdonases.- Añadió Lily.- Pero díselo, y además mirándole.

- Todos los presentes entendemos lo que has sufrido con Harry.- Intervino James de nuevo.- Pero ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que tanto tú como él, seáis sinceros el uno con el otro.

- Es verdad.- Dijo la señora Granger.- Ya está bien de esperar a ver qué hace Harry, hija mía. Si de verdad amas a ese chico no le hagas sufrir más. Perdónale, y permítete a ti misma, compartir con él el amor tan grande que sientes desde hace años.

- Eso nos hará feliz.- Dijeron los padres de Harry.- Y a tus padres también.

- Nosotros sólo queremos veros juntos.- Apuntó el señor Granger.- Y sabemos que cuando os unáis como pareja todo estará bien entre vosotros.

- Así que por favor…- Rogó Lily mirándola con los ojos verdes tan bonitos que tenía.- Deja ya de sufrir, Hermione, y no martirices más a mi hijo. Acéptale. Tanto a él, como a todo lo que quiera decirte. Estoy segura de que cuando le hayas escuchado, y perdonado, seréis muy felices.

- Y nosotros también lo seremos por vosotros.- Dijo James con una sonrisa.- De verdad, Hermione, hazle caso a tus padres, y también a mi esposa. Despierta y arregla lo que tú misma has provocado antes. Verás como así dejarás de sufrir.

- ¿Realmente es ésa la clave para arreglar las cosas con Harry?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, ella sonrió.

- Entonces lo haré.

Sin decir nada más cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, estaba en su cama, sola. Y Hermione comprendió entonces que ya no dependía de Harry arreglar las cosas, sino de ella, sólo de ella.

Y por primera vez en cuatro meses, decidió buscar a Harry Potter y decirle todo lo que se había guardado durante años.

* * *

Le encontró entrenando en el campo de Quidditch, volando con la escoba, a ella no le extrañó.

Quiso llamarle pero entonces vio cómo él descendía y se detenía frente a sus ojos marrones.

Hermione iba a pronunciar su nombre pero Harry pasó de largo sin mirarla si quiera.

Comprendió que él estaba haciéndole lo mismo que había hecho ella con él desde que ocurrió lo de Hermes.

Harry la estaba ignorando, y Hermione sintió que se lo merecía. Pero ella no iba a rendirse. Aún le quedaban muchos días y meses antes de que terminase el colegio. Y si después de eso él seguía pasando de su presencia, a ella le daría lo mismo. Porque no dejaría de intentar ganarse la atención de Harry ni aunque se tirase el resto de su vida en ello.

-_ "Te amo."_- Pensó mientras le veía alejarse de espaldas a ella.- _"Y te juro aquí y ahora que no me detendré hasta conseguir que me escuches._

_Sé que te he hecho daño, y sé también que no ha sido ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me hiciste pasar. Pero tus padres y los míos tenían razón. _

_He sido cruel por despreciarte y ahora merezco que me ignores. Pero yo no me rendiré, Harry, te conseguiré tarde o temprano. _

_Tal y como tú dijiste en mi habitación…Siempre has estado a mi lado y ahora no quiero perder eso. Y además añadiré otra cosa, a pesar de que no escuches nada de lo que digo en mi cabeza. _

_No consentiré que te apartes de mí y mucho menos por mi culpa. Yo lo he estropeado y seré yo quien lo arregle."_

Con paso firme y decidido, comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo. Cuando entró, se encontró con McGonagall, Luna y Andrew, que estaban hablando del próximo partido que se jugaría al día siguiente.

Diciéndoles que debía hablar con ellos en privado, la castaña se metió en la primera clase que encontró vacía.

Allí, ella les explicó todo lo sucedido en su habitación así como lo que dijeron sus padres y los de Harry, en el sueño.

Ellos la escucharon sin interrumpir, y cuando Hermione terminó su relato, Minerva fue la primera en hablar.

- Te ayudaremos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- En todo lo que quieras y podamos serte útil.

- Sí.- Dijeron a la vez Luna y Andrew.

- Y si tengo que encerrar a Potter en una clase para que tú puedas hablar con él sin interrupciones…- Añadio otra vez McGonagall.- Ten por seguro que lo haré.

He pasado cuatro meses sufriendo por ti cada vez que te veía mal por lo que él te hizo.

Ahora que ha intentado arreglarlo y que tú lo has estropeado, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que esté en mi mano, para ayudarte a que os unáis y con ello seas feliz.

- Yo también digo lo mismo.- Dijo Luna.- Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

- Y conmigo.- Intervino Andrew.- Aunque implique agarrar a Harry y darle bofetadas para que reaccione de una vez.

- Ya lo hizo.- Dijo Hermione.- Pero yo la he cagado. Supongo que me ocurrió lo mismo que a él cuando Ginny me descubrió. Me dejé influenciar por la rabia que sentí durante cuatro meses, y ella me ha hecho perder la oportunidad de recuperar al hombre que amo.

Pero no voy a rendirme. Les prometí a mis padres y a los de Harry que haría lo necesario para recuperarle. Y os aseguro que usaré todo lo que se me ocurra y esté a mi alcance, para conseguirlo.

- Ahora sí que suenas como la antigua Hermione.- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.- Apuntó Andrew dándole un abrazo.

- Jamás se marchó.- Pronunció Minerva mirándola con cariño.- Sólo estaba dormida, pero ya ha despertado. Y seguro que no sólo nosotros, sino el mismo Harry, notaremos que la Hermione que siempre hemos querido tanto, ha regresado con más fuerza que nunca.

- Yo también os quiero.- Dijo la castaña contemplándoles con amor sincero en sus ojos marrones.- Agradezco mucho que sigáis a mi lado en todo momento. Y ahora…os contaré lo que he planeado para que Harry me haga caso.

* * *

Mientras Hermione charlaba con ellos, en otra parte del castillo, las amigas de Ginny planeaban su venganza.

Sabían que la castaña ya no estaba tan vigilada como antes porque todo el mundo sabía que estaba mejor. Y exceptuando a Snape, Luna, Andrew y Minerva, que sí seguían pendientes de Hermione, el resto de la gente de Hogwarts, tanto adultos como estudiantes, habían dejado de fijarse en Granger y eso desde luego, les propiciaría bastante el poder atacarla.

Poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que usarían para hacerle pagar la expulsión de Ginny, Lavender y Parvati, acordaron también el día y la hora, y con la misma, se fueron a dar un paseo.

Disfrutando secretamente lo que para ellas sería uno de los días más felices de sus vidas.

* * *

Harry estaba hecho polvo además de deprimido. Sentía que ya no tenía nada que hacer con Hermione, y que la había perdido para siempre.

Ni siquiera se había fijado en que ella había ido al estadio de Quidditch para hablar con él.

Desde que la oyó decir que él también estaba muerto para ella, se quedó tan mal, que hasta perdió el sentido, y cuando lo recuperó, se marchó. Pues no tenía ninguna gana de seguir al lado de Hermione cuando ella le ignoraba por mucho que él intentase lo contrario.

Sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, se dejó caer en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Cuando despertó, se encontró rodeado de sus padres y los de Hermione.

- Hijo…- Dijo James mirándole con cariño.- ¿Estás bien?

- No, pero vivo sí. ¿Por qué están ellos aquí?.- Preguntó señalando a los padres de su mejor amiga que le estaban mirando con afecto.

- Para ayudarte a recuperar a nuestra única hija.- Dijo la señora Granger.

- Sabemos de sobras que ella te despreció en lo que te dijo.- Apuntó el señor Granger.- Pero queremos que sepas que lo hizo por culpa de la rabia que ha acumulado durante cuatro meses.

- Es verdad.- Añadió Lily.- Además hemos hablado con ella, y podemos asegurarte que quiere arreglar las cosas contigo.

- Sólo dale la oportunidad de intentarlo.- Intervino James de nuevo.- Verás como cuando la escuches, todo irá bien.

- ¿Entonces no me odia?

- No…- Dijo la señora Granger con una sonrisa bonita en los labios.- Al contrario, ella aún te ama, Harry. Por eso mismo va a hacer todo lo que se le ocurra para que tú la escuches.

- Y cuando decidas intervenir y contarle lo que quieras…- Añadió el padre de Hermione.- Ten la decencia de decirle lo enamorado que estás de ella.

- ¿Lo estoy?

- Pues claro que sí, bobo.- Dijo James guiñándole un ojo.- No sé por qué lo sigues dudando.

- Ahora despierta.- Pronunció Lily.- Y ve a buscar a Hermione. Verás como después de hablar con ella, todo será diferente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose más animado. Y después de despedirse de los presentes, volvió a la consciencia.

Dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, salió en busca de su mejor amiga. Pero no la encontró. Y al usar el mapa supo que estaba en un punto del castillo, seguramente haciendo guardia.

Él sabía que terminaría tarde, y como ya era de noche, decidió cenar y acostarse. Así podría darle vueltas al asunto de Hermione y cómo hacer las paces con ella además de conseguir que ella le aceptara como novio. Eso último era lo que más deseaba.

Harry pasó una buena noche, algo que no era muy común en él, y cuando despertó al día siguiente, se sentía bien.

* * *

La mañana pasó tranquila, aunque sin oportunidad de hablar con Hermione, pues no había tenido una sola clase con ella.

Después de comer, se fue al estadio de Quiddicth, ya que había partido, y al ser él el capitán de Gryffindor además del buscador del equipo, no podía faltar.

Hermione estaba de camino, dispuesta a presenciar el evento.

Secretamente esperaba que si Harry ganaba, la besara delante de todo el colegio como hizo en otra ocasión cuatro meses atrás.

Pero eso no ocurrió, porque no llegó a ver lo que sucedió durante el juego. Ya que las amigas de Ginny, la acorralaron en un punto concreto de los terrenos del lago.

Hermione usó la magia, pero fue inútil. Eran diez y ella sólo una. Y ni con toda la magia del mundo pudo conseguir vencerlas.

Las chicas no se conformaron con atacarla, insultarla o agredirla tanto mágica como físicamente sino que además, provocaron fuego usando el hechizo "Incendio" y la encerraron en un círculo de llamas ardientes.

Fue inútil que ella usase el "Aqua" para intentar apagarlo, el fuego fue creciendo conforme pasaban los minutos, y ella tragó humo, afectándole tanto como para perder el conocimiento.

Cuando la vieron caer, las chicas rieron, gritándole "¡Es lo mínimo que te mereces!". Entonces se marcharon hacia el estado de Quidditch, sin saber, que los espíritus de James, Lily y los padres de Hermione, volaban a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban las únicas personas que querían de verdad a esa mujer a la que tanto daño habían hecho, otra vez.

En medio del gentío que gritaba animada viendo el juego, se hizo el silencio. Pues de repente, una luz apareció en pleno partido.

Los jugadores de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor detuvieron sus escobas aún en el aire. Ellos se miraron asombrados, preguntándose sin palabras a qué se debía aquello.

Entonces, las figuras brillantes de cuatro personas adultas aparecieron, manteniendo atadas por medio de un hechizo, a diez chicas del colegio.

- Pa…Papá…Mamá…- pronunció Harry con asombro.- Qué hacéis aquí...

- Ponerte sobre aviso.- Dijo James.- Hermione está en peligro. Y sólo tú puedes salvarla.

Harry sólo añadió…

-¡Dónde está!.- y cuando obtuvo respuesta, salió volando a toda velocidad.

James, Lily, y los padres de la castaña, dijeron delante de todos los presentes tanto quiénes eran como lo que había sucedido, seguidamente, usaron sus poderes de espíritus para acercar a las chicas a los profesores y con la misma desaparecieron, dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus hijos para poder contemplar lo que tanto deseaban se hiciera realidad, desde hacía meses.

- Bien.- Dijo Minerva mirando a todo el profesorado.- Creo que está claro que a partir de mañana habrá diez estudiantes menos en este colegio.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Snape.- Y lamento mucho que entre ellas se encuentre gente de mi casa. Pero en fin, ya estoy acostumbrado. Siempre son los de Slytherin quienes más la lían…

- Aquí hay gente de las cuatro casas.- Intervino Flickwick.- Por lo tanto apoyo a Minerva. Debemos expulsar a estas chicas para que el resto de los estudiantes entienda que actos como los que ellas han cometido no pueden quedar sin castigo.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Sprout.- ¿Me concedes el honor de anunciarlo con el Sonorus, Minerva?

- Cómo no, querida.- Añadió la directora con una sonrisa.- Es todo tuyo.

Después de decir lo que querían, se suspendió el partido. La gente volvió al castillo sin saber, que en otra parte de los terrenos del lago, Harry Potter terminaba de extinguir él sólo, las últimas llamas mágicas.

* * *

Estaba agotado, y sobre todo muy preocupado por Hermione, quien seguía inconsciente.

Pero cansado y todo la subió a su escoba, y se marchó de regreso a Hogwarts.

Donde entró nada más visionar la ventana de su mejor amiga.

Una vez en la intimidad del dormitorio, Harry la dejó en la cama e hizo lo mismo que había hecho aquella mañana.

Tumbarse a su lado, acurrucarse junto a ella y desear con todas sus fuerzas que despertara pronto.

Al ver que no era así, decidió llevarla a la enfermería y cuando la señora Pomfrey dijo que Hermione ya estaba bien a pesar de seguir desmayada, él no esperó a que le dijeran "le avisaré cuando esté despierta" sino que la cogió en brazos y se la llevó otra vez a la habitación de ella, pese a las protestas de la enfermera.

- Créame señora.- Le había dicho él antes de salir por la puerta de la enfermería.- Lo mejor para Hermione ahora mismo no es estar con usted, sino conmigo.

Al oír aquello Poppy no quiso ni replicar, pero sí sonrió cuando contempló cómo Potter se llevaba a su mejor amiga como si fuese una princesa rescatada por el príncipe.

Por primera vez en los cuatro meses que llevaba viendo sufrir a Hermione, la señora Pomfrey creyó que Harry tenía razón. Y sin perder tiempo, se fue a informar a McGonagall.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos lo primero que escuchó fue una respiración ansiosa junto a su oído derecho.

Ella ladeó el rostro y entonces supo qué lo producía.

Harry.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó preocupado. Ella recordó la promesa hecha a sus padres, James y Lily y decidió tratarle distinto a como lo había hecho durante cuatro meses.

- Ahora sí.- Dijo mirándole fijamente.- Y todo gracias a ti. Me has salvado la vida, después de todo lo que te he hecho… Yo…sólo puedo decir…gracias por no dejarme morir abrasada.

- ¿Quiénes fueron, Hermione?

- Las amigas de Ginny, pero no necesito que me vengues, estoy segura de que todo el profesorado las expulsará.

- Si no lo hacen yo mismo me las cargaré. Y no necesitaré fuego para lograrlo, las estrangularé con mis propias manos.

Ella sonrió al oír aquello, entendiendo que Harry ya no tendría en cuenta lo que le dijo ella cuando pronunció "tú también estás muerto para mí."

Tomando valor, Hermione pronunció con voz humilde y sincera…

- ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Perdón?.- Dijo Harry parpadeando de puro asombro.

- Necesito que me perdones, Harry, sé que te he hecho daño con mi ignorancia y más todavía cuando te dije que estabas muerto para mí.

Pensé que después de eso no querrías saber nada de mí, pero como me has rescatado quiero creer que sí te importo algo, así que quiero saber si puedes perdonarme.

- ¿Perdonarte?.- Preguntó él agarrando su cara con las dos manos.- ¿Y qué tengo que perdonarte?. Soy yo quien debería pedir perdón no una sino mil veces. Tú no me hiciste sufrir ni la mitad del dolor que yo te ocasioné durante cuatro meses.

- Eso ahora da igual, Harry, sólo quiero saber si sigues o no dolido conmigo.

- No, Hermione, nada.

- Gracias.- Ella sonrió, escondiendo su rostro en uno de los hombros de él.

Aspiró en silencio el aroma de su piel y notó cómo Harry apoyaba sus manos en la espalda de ella.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- ¿Puedes perdonarme tú?

- Sí.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ajá…

- Y…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te importaría…mirarme?

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero decirte algo importante para mí. Bueno…también para ti, claro. Pero no quiero hacerlo sin mirarte a los ojos.

- Y qué más da eso…

- Mucho.

- Ahora no puedo mirarte, Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me encuentro bien, estoy mareada. Será por el humo que tragué…

- Entonces te llevaré otra vez a la enfermería, y cuando estés buena del todo continuaremos esta conversación.

- Vale.

- Tengo mucho que decirte, Hermione, y te prometo que no me guardaré nada, de todo lo que llevo ocultándote durante casi cinco meses.

- ¿Cinco?

- Es que me di cuenta que me gustabas mucho antes de que Ginny te descubriera delante de todo el Gran Comedor…

- Ah ya…recuerdo todo lo que le dijiste a Hermes sobre lo que pensabas de mi apariencia femenina.

- Como dije antes, continuaremos esta conversación cuando estés bien del todo. Ahora debemos irnos. Agárrate bien a mí. ¿De acuerdo?. Voy a llevarte en brazos.

- Puedo andar, Harry.

- Me da igual. He dicho que te llevo y te llevo.

Ella no replicó, sino que se dejó cargar por él.

Hermione cerró los ojos conforme Harry caminaba. Y mientras era transportada por los brazos del hombre que tanto amaba, no pudo evitar sentirse igual que las princesas de esos cuentos hermosos que tanto le gustaron de niña y que conoció gracias a su madre.

Una que aún siendo invisible para ella, seguía acompañándola en cada momento de su vida, igual que hacía su padre y hasta los de Harry.

Quienes la querían sinceramente, y eso Hermione lo sabía sin que ellos se lo dijeran con palabras, aunque de hecho, ya lo habían pronunciado en más de un sueño que había tenido con ellos durante los cuatro meses que se había tirado castigando a su mejor amigo sin dirigirle la palabra o una sola mirada.

- ¿Crees que estará bien?.- Preguntó James a Lily contemplando cómo su hijo llegaba a la enfermería y depositaba a la castaña en la primera cama vacía que encontró a su alcance.

- Sí.- Dijo su esposa mirándoles con una sonrisa.- Algo me dice que después de esta noche, tanto Harry como Hermione no sólo dejarán de tener problemas sino que además serán felices.

- ¿Se juntarán como pareja?.- Quiso saber la señora Granger.

- Eso espero.- Volvió a decir Lily.

- ¿Será posible que mi niña deje de sufrir por fin?.- Preguntó el señor Granger.

- Si Harry no la fastidia de nuevo, es muy probable que todo vaya bien.- Dijo James.- Aunque en mi interior, algo me dice que pronto veremos hecho realidad, lo que tanto deseamos desde hace tiempo…

- Y cuando eso suceda también se casarán y seguro que pronto nos harán abuelos.- Dijo Lily riéndose por lo bajo.

- Lo único malo es que jamás podremos jugar con ellos.- Añadió su esposo con algo de nostalgia en la voz.- Pero al menos me conformaré con verles crecer y convertirse en unos magos o brujas tan extraordinarios como siempre lo han sido sus padres.

- Ojalá tengáis razón.- Dijo la señora Granger.- Dios sabe que sólo deseo ver a mi hija feliz. Y sé que lo logrará junto a Harry.

- Me da igual si se casan pronto o no.- Apuntó el padre de Hermione.- Pero al menos espero que Potter sea capaz de curarle la maldición.

- Créeme.- Dijo James mirándole con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.- Los hombres Potter siempre nos hemos distinguido por lo osados que somos en ciertas cosas. Quizás Harry no haya sacado mi gusto por las bromas pesadas, pero cuando se trata de ser impulsivo o incluso pasional, no hay quien le gane en eso.

- Jújú…- Rió de manera socarrona la madre de la castaña.- No es por nada, querido, pero tu hijo no es precisamente "Don expresividad". Dudo mucho que se lleve el premio en las muestras de pasión. Aunque impulsivo sí sé que es…

- Igualmente es un Potter.- Volvió a decir James en tono orgulloso.- Y si yo no me rendí hasta que por fin conseguí a Lily, estoy seguro que Harry hará lo mismo con Hermione.

- Mientras no la haga madre a la primera oportunidad, por mí puede usar todo lo que le de la gana.- Pronunció el señor Granger en tono serio.

- Bueno…- Dijo su esposa.- Todo…todo…No. ¿Cierto?. Existen cosas que se podrían clasificar como "no apropiadas para gente de su edad". Puede que sean mayores en el mundo mágico, pero en el muggle aún son críos…

- Y qué.- Añadió Lily.- Igualmente la ley les deja casarse, para eso sí son considerados adultos. Además, yo también soy muggle al cien por cien como vosotros. Y entiendo que os preocupen esas cosas. Pero no creo que ni Harry ni Hermione corran en ese asunto si antes no lo han pensado bien.

Por otra parte…tampoco pienso que harán algo "indebido" o "no apropiado para su edad" cuando Hermione siempre ha sido responsable y sensata en exceso.

Estoy segura que si Harry sugiere algo con lo que ella no esté de acuerdo, se lo hará saber.

- Y él lo respetará.- Dijo James con sinceridad.- Porque siempre ha hecho caso de todo lo que ha dicho ella. Y si a eso le unimos que está enamoradísimo de Hermione…No creo que se plantee ni por un segundo, hacer algo que a ella no le guste o con lo que esté en contra.

Harry no querrá contrariarla, sino agradarla. Aunque para ello se convierta en una especie de perrito obediente a la voz de su ama.

- No creo que Hermione llegue a esos extremos.- Añadió Lily.- Nunca ha ido en ese plan con Harry. Pero sí es verdad que es una mujer con carácter.

- Se parece a ti.- Dijo James dándole un beso en los labios.- A lo mejor por eso Harry se enamoró de ella. Puede que de forma inconsciente buscase una mujer que sin que él lo supiera, se pareciese a su madre.

- Eso es demasiado enrevesado incluso para alguien como tú, cariño.- Ella le devolvió el beso.- Sin embargo también posible.

- ¿Deberíamos seguir observándoles?.- Preguntó la madre de Hermione.- Siento como si estuviésemos invadiendo su intimidad.

- Yo también.- La apoyó su marido.- Así que creo que lo mejor será que mi esposa y yo nos vayamos a flotar por ahí un rato. ¿Te apetece, Jane?

- Sí, Dylan.

- Entonces os acompañaremos.- Dijeron tanto James como Lily.- Tenéis razón, debemos respetar su intimidad.

Al unísono, emprendieron el vuelo, mientras que sus hijos, se quedaban juntos en la enfermería.

* * *

- Ya puede irse, señor Potter.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey al ver que aún sujetaba una de las manos de Hermione.

- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Hermione diga que está bien.

- Lo estoy, Harry.- Añadió la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.- Sólo necesito dormir un poco.

- Nos veremos mañana.- Dándole un beso en el cabello, la soltó. Antes de irse, pronunció mirándola con afecto…- Cuídate mucho. Y haz caso de todo lo que te diga la señora Pomfrey.

Hermione se rió un poco.

- Pareces mi padre…

- ¿Preferirías que no me preocupase por ti?

- ¡No!

- Entonces no te quejes. Buenas noches, Hermione.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

Sin más le vio salir de la habitación de las camas, y mirando a la señora Pomfrey, Hermione pronunció…

- Ahora todo está bien.

Poppy asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender así que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

En cuanto la vio dormida, se marchó a ver a McGonagall. Tenía la impresión de que al día siguiente todo sería distinto, y estaba segura de que Hermione había dicho la verdad.

Todo estaría bien. Porque había recuperado lo que tan infeliz le había hecho durante cuatro meses de no tenerlo. La relación con su mejor amigo.

Lo único malo era que seguía maldita, pero la enfermera intuyó que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Potter decidiera abrirle su corazón a Granger. Y cuando lo hiciera, la Gryffindor sería completamente feliz.

* * *

Hermione pasó sola toda la noche en la enfermería. Pidió expresamente a Poppy que no la visitasen. Ni tan siquiera McGonagall.

Necesitaba pensar en los últimos sucesos de su vida, sobre todo los relacionados con Harry y su arrepentimiento.

Decidió que al día siguiente buscaría un hueco para habar con él a solas y escuchar todo lo que quisiera decirle y ver si de paso era algo más que un "lo siento" o "te quiero mucho."

Y si por casualidad fuese lo que ella más deseaba, entonces Harry aprendería en carne propia lo que sería para Hermione, la mayor demostración de amor físico que podría darle.

Porque ella se entregaría a él sin reservas ya que hacía años le había entregado su corazón, aunque él se hubiese enterado mucho después.

* * *

El día amaneció claro y limpio, eso le dio buena sensación a Potter. Quien, tras su ducha matutina se fue directamente a la enfermería. Pero al llegar supo que Hermione se había ido una hora antes, para hacer su guardia de todos los días.

Harry entró en el Gran Comedor esperando verla allí, pero tampoco apareció.

Él comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo?. Entonces decidió buscarla con el mapa del merodeador pero cuando estaba a punto de sacarlo vio venir a McGonagall.

Harry sabía que ella y el resto del profesorado no le veían "con buenos ojos" desde hacía 5 meses. Pero aún a riesgo de sufrir algún desprecio por parte de la directora, se acercó hasta donde estaba, y la saludó educadamente.

- ¿Podría decirme dónde está Hermione?

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero saber si está bien. Anoche la llevé a la enfermería y todavía no ha venido a desayunar. Estoy preocupado, por eso quiero verla.

- Entonces le diré que su amiga se encuentra bien de salud y atendiendo su guardia matutina. Cuando termine irá a clase. Y si ustedes dos comparten alguna hoy, la verá.

Aunque no creo que puedan hablar a solas fácilmente.

Hermione tiene un día completo de obligaciones como prefecta de este colegio. Y si a ello le unimos que tanto yo como el resto del profesorado estamos molestos con usted y lo que le hizo, le aseguro Potter que haremos lo posible porque no vuelva a hacerle daño aunque para eso tengamos que impedir que ustedes dos estén a solas en algún momento del día o incluso noche.

- Entiendo por qué me dice esto y también que no quiera arriesgarse a que yo esté solo con Hermione, pero le aseguro que no la dañaré más. Lo que yo quiero de verdad es arreglar las cosas con ella, y creo que voy por buen camino, porque ayer me habló, y eso fue un gran avance comparado con el silencio que tuvo conmigo durante 5 meses.

- ¿Y qué esperaba sino, una proposición de matrimonio?.- Dijo la profesora con ironía.- Seamos sinceros, Harry, lo que usted le hizo a Hermione delante de todo Hogwarts fue tan duro para ella y horrible, como para acabar con su vida. De hecho, hasta dejó de comer. Y usted lo sabe.

Todo el castillo es muy consciente del peso que ha perdido. Suerte que ha recapacitado y de nuevo se está cuidando. Porque le aseguro, que si por culpa de usted ella hubiese terminado muerta a causa de su auto-destrucción, yo misma le habría hecho la vida tan imposible que usted creería que lo que pasó con Voldemort durante años, no fue nada.

- La creo, profesora McGonagall. Y de veras le digo que lo siento, siento muchísimo todo el dolor que le ocasioné a Hermione y

- No sólo a ella.- Dijo la bruja mirándole severamente.- A Luna y Andrew también.

Durante años le admiraron igual que a su mejor amiga, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando usted rechazó a Hermione públicamente. Sinceramente diré que usted debe arreglar más de un corazón roto. Y si de verdad quiere recuperar el respeto tanto mío como del resto del profesorado, solucione las cosas no sólo con Hermione, sino también con quienes son sus dos mejores amigos.

- Lo haré, señora, lo prometo.

- Ahora debo irme. Mis compañeros me esperan para desayunar.

- Gracias por haberme escuchado, profesora McGonagall.

- De nada, Potter. Le veré en clase.

Después de verla sentarse en la mesa de los profesores, Harry salió del Gran Comedor en busca de Hermione.

Necesitaba charlar con ella cuanto antes, y justo al saber por medio del mapa, que estaba a punto de entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se dirigió hacia allí subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos. Era tal su ansiedad por verla el primero, que no se fijó bien dónde pisaba y perdió el equilibrio. Cayendo estrepitosamente por donde había ascendido.

Al oír el golpe ella asomó la cabeza y cuando le vio tumbado en el suelo no dudó en descender lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó preocupada.- ¡Harry respóndeme, estás bien o no!

- Au…- Fue todo lo que pronunció llevándose una mano a la parte posterior de su cabello negro.

- ¡Dios mío!.- Exclamó Hermione al ver sus dedos cubiertos de sangre.- ¡Te has herido!

Con ayuda de su magia, consiguió hacerle flotar. Seguidamente lo llevó a la enfermería, dejándole en la primera cama vacía que vio. Entonces, se fue en busca de Poppy que aún estaba desayunando con el resto de sus compañeros.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con fuerza, revelando a una Hermione casi blanca y con una cara completamente desencajada por la angustia.

- ¡Ayuda por favor!.- Dijo corriendo por la alfombra roja.- ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Todo el profesorado se puso en pie, Minerva fue la primera en acercarse hasta ella y agarrarla antes de que perdiese el aliento.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, querida?.- Pronunció suavemente.- Estás blanca.

- Es Harry, profesora. ¡Se ha caído por las escaleras y ahora su cabeza sangra mucho!

- ¡Poppy!.- Dijo la directora mirando a la enfermera del colegio.- ¡Vete ahora mismo a la enfermería, el Señor Potter ha sufrido un accidente y necesita atención médica de inmediato!

Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse en seguida. Ella los cortó pronto.

- ¡Silencio!.- Gritó mirando a todos los estudiantes.- No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra y mucho menos rumor.

Sí, Harry está herido. Y no, no se va a morir porque la señora Pomfrey es una enfermera estupenda.

Y sí también, Hermione está preocupada por él. Después de todo siempre ha sido su mejor amigo.

- ¡Pero él la rechazó delante de todos nosotros!.- Dijo una chica Hufflepuff.- ¡Y durante 5 meses ella ni le ha mirado cuando él se ha puesto delante de su cara!. ¿Cómo va a preocuparse ahora por él?. ¡No tiene sentido!

- ¡SÍ QUE LO TIENE!.- Exclamó la Gryffindor con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡YO LE QUIERO. SIEMPRE LE HE QUERIDO!.- Dejó caer unas pocas y de nuevo miró a la audiencia que la contemplaba en silencio.

Él me mató hace cinco meses, es verdad…

Pero también es cierto que nunca le he odiado y mucho menos me he despreocupado por él. Sólo me sentía dolida…y decepcionada. ¡Aunque ahora algo ha cambiado, Harry está arrepentido de lo que me hizo, y yo le he perdonado!. ¡Por favor, dejadnos tranquilos. No quiero escuchar más comentarios, lo que tenga que ocurrir entre Harry y yo es sólo cosa nuestra!

- Tienes razón.- Pronunció Luna acercándose hasta ella. Cuando llegó a su altura le dio un beso en el cabello y un abrazo.- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

- Físicamente sí, psicológicamente no. Me siento angustiada por Harry, espero que ese golpe en la cabeza no sea mortal.

- Claro que no.- Dijo Andrew acercándose también a las dos chicas.- McGonagall tiene razón. La señora Pomfrey es la mejor enfermera mágica que tiene el colegio. Seguramente ya habrá cortado la hemorragia de Harry y puede que dentro de unas horas le veamos por el castillo.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que vais a volver a estar juntos?.- Preguntó una chica Slytherin.

- Sí.- Respondió Andrew en lugar de Hermione.- Estos dos no pueden estar separados. Son como el día y la noche. Distintos pero a la vez complementarios.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu maldición?.- Quiso saber un chico Ravenclaw.- Por mucho que todos sepamos que Hermes y tú seáis el mismo, no creo que Potter esté dispuesto a declararle su amor a un hombre por muy mejor amiga suya que sea.

- Eso ahora no me preocupa.- Dijo Hermione mirándole con seriedad.- Lo importante para mí es que él esté bien. Si al final no se hace realidad lo que yo tanto deseo, me conformaré con seguir a su lado como amiga tal y como lo he hecho desde que le conocí hace ya siete años.

El tener dos cuerpos no es el fin del mundo para mí. Saber que las personas que quiero están en peligro o mal, sí.

- Ahí lo tienen.- Dijo Snape.- Amor verdadero.- Añadió mirando con admiración a la castaña, quien le obsequió con una sonrisa bonita.

Muchos de ustedes se han preguntado qué es, cómo se siente o cómo se demuestra.

Yo sólo tengo que decir, que si quieren pruebas sólo tienen que mirar a la señorita Granger.

Ella es la personificación de lo que es querer de verdad tanto a nivel amistoso como de pareja.

- Y lo dice un tío que lleva solo y amargado toda la vida.- Pronunció Ron en voz baja.

- ¡Le he oído, Weasley!.- Exclamó el profesor de Pociones apuntándole con un dedo. El pelirrojo pegó un bote de la impresión.- ¡Hágase el favor de cerrar la boca o yo mismo le echaré del colegio tal y como hicimos con su hermana en su momento!

Hermione se refugió en el pecho de Luna, escondiendo su rostro en uno de sus hombros. No quería que alguien la viera reírse.

- Lolo…Lo siento.- Dijo Ron más rojo que su pelo.

Snape refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, luego se quedó callado mirando a Minerva, quien asintió con la cabeza como si hubiese entendido la pregunta silenciosa que él le había hecho.

"Sí, Severus, ha estado bien lo que le has dicho."

- Hermione…- Comenzó Luna con la voz tan suave y dulce que siempre había tenido.- ¿Podemos ir contigo a ver a Harry?

- ¿Necesitáis mi permiso?

- Sí.- Dijo Andrew.- No queremos hacer algo que pueda molestarte. Y si prefieres estar a solas con Potter lo respetaremos.

- A mí no me importa que estéis con él.- Dijo Hermione con sinceridad.- ¿De verdad queréis verle?

- Así es.- Dijo de nuevo Andrew.- Eso te sentará bien. Y creo que puedo hablar en nombre de Luna y mío cuando digo…que si tú has perdonado a Potter nosotros también lo haremos.

- Es como decía Dumbledore…- Apuntó Luna.- Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad. Démosle a Harry la suya.

- Gracias…- Dijo la castaña mirándoles sonriente.- Significa mucho para mí que queráis arreglar las cosas con él.

- ¿Y cómo no lo íbamos a hacer?.- Pronunció el gay declarado de todo el castillo.- Sabemos perfectamente que le necesitas para ser feliz. Y ya que Luna y yo queremos que lo seas, haremos lo posible porque se haga realidad. Incluso volver a aceptar a Potter en nuestro círculo amistoso.

- Bien dicho.- Apoyó McGonagall.- Respecto a los demás…- Añadió mirando a todos los estudiantes.- En cuanto terminéis el desayuno iros a clase y no os metáis donde no os llaman.

Tal y como dijo Hermione hace rato, lo que daba ocurrir entre ella y Harry sólo les concierne a ellos dos. ¿Está claro?

- Sí señora.- Dijeron al unísono. Con la misma se sentaron, cumpliendo la orden de seguir desayunando.

* * *

Con paso ligero, tanto Luna, como Andrew, Hermione, Minerva y Snape, se dirigieron a la enfermería para informarse del estado de Harry.

Cuando Poppy les dijo que estaba estable, se quedaron tranquilos.

La directora fue la primera en pronunciarse.

- Hermione, Luna, Andrew, Severus…volved a vuestros quehaceres. Yo me quedaré un rato con el señor Potter. Quiero hablar con él a solas.

Ninguno replicó, sino que se marcharon cumpliendo la orden.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de las camas, McGonagall agarró una silla y la colocó al lado de Harry. Él estaba despierto, y al verla tragó saliva, pues intuía que la charla sería larga además de productiva.

- ¿Se siente bien del todo, Harry?

- Algo mareado, por lo demás estoy sano.

- ¿Ha pensando ya lo que hará con Hermione o más concretamente qué le dirá para recuperar la buena relación con ella?

- Sí señora. ¿Cree que después todo irá bien entre nosotros?

- Sin ninguna duda digo que sí. ¿Ella ya no le da asco?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa especial.

- Jamás me lo dio. Dije aquello porque

- Estaba furioso, lo sé. En ese aspecto es igual que su difunto padre.

- ¿Y de mi madre qué tengo?

- Los ojos, por supuesto. Y una sonrisa bonita más ese complejo "de héroe" que le lleva a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesita sin importarle el riesgo o las consecuencias.

- Gracias, señora.

- De nada. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal, Potter?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabe ya lo que siente por Hermione?

- Sí.

- ¿Y es lo que ella espera?

- Quizás.- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. McGonagall la devolvió.

- Entonces déjeme darle un consejo…

Sé que usted es tan impulsivo como James, pero si quiere tener éxito con Hermione, debe ser igual de prudente, maduro y sensato que lo fue Lily en su momento.

- ¿Podría ser más explícita?

- Verá…durante 5 meses, usted ha estado alejado de Hermione y

- Ella me ignoraba…

- Ya lo sé, y usted lo merecía, reconózcalo.

- Sí señora.

- Por lo tanto, antes de hacer o decir algo que pueda salirle mal y empeorar más la relación con Hermione, piense muy bien lo que quiere y empleará para lograrlo.

Entonces, quizás, consiga algo más que un "Te perdono, Harry".

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo…que acepte ser mi novia?

- O su esposa…

Todo depende de hasta dónde quiera llegar con ella.

- ¿Usted cree que Hermione olvidará el daño que le hice y hará "borrón y cuenta nueva" conmigo?

- Yo creo que siempre lo recordará, pero eso no le impedirá amarle, Harry. Y yo sé perfectamente que ella le ama desde hace años.

- ¿Cómo de enamorada está de mí?

- Lo suficiente para dar su vida con tal de salvar la suya, querido. O incluso matar para protegerle.

Ella hará lo que sea, desde lo más bueno o bonito hasta lo más horrible o impensable, con tal de asegurar la supervivencia de usted, Harry.

Para que lo entienda mejor debe pensar en Hermione como en algo tan seguro como peligroso. Alguien que puede ser tan buena como un ángel o tan mala y dañina como un demonio.

- Sé…que con ella a mi lado o incluso cubriéndome las espaldas no tengo nada que temer.

- Eso se lo garantizo.

- ¿Cuándo debería hablar con Hermione, ahora, o espero a que esté sola y tranquila?

- La segunda opción sería la mejor. Siempre y cuando usted prefiera tener intimidad con ella, claro, porque si no, bien puede decirle la verdad de lo que siente delante de Luna y Andrew. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que sólo se apartan de ella para dormir.

- Lo que me extraña es cómo Luna no le ha pedido compartir la habitación de Hermione aunque pertenezcan a casas distintas.

- Sí que lo hizo, pero yo me negué en su momento. Secretamente esperaba que usted hiciera algo para acercarse a su mejor amiga. Como entrar por la ventana por medio de la escoba. Sé perfectamente que ya lo ha hecho otras veces, además, no es usted el único chico al que se le ha ocurrido…

- ¿Es que algún otro se ha atrevido a entrar en la habitación de Hermione mientras ella dormía?

- No. Pero eso de colarse en las habitaciones de las chicas usando una escoba voladora es algo que ha hecho más de un estudiante de este castillo.

- Y sabiendo eso…¿Por qué siguen hechizadas las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios femeninos?

- Porque no quiero poner fácil el acceso a las mujeres durante la noche. De todas maneras no fui yo quien hechizó las escaleras, están así desde que Hogwarts se creó como colegio.

- Usted dice que sabe que he ido más de una vez a la habitación de Hermione. Si es así…sabrá también todo lo que le dije mientras ella dormía.

- Perfectamente. Tengo mis propios medios para enterarme de todo lo que me interesa, señor Potter. Y la vida de la señorita Granger así como todo lo relacionado con ella son asuntos que me interesan sinceramente.

- Eso lo sé desde hace tiempo, profesora. ¿De verdad quiere ayudarme a que Hermione y yo nos juntemos?

- Por supuesto que sí. Y si quiere que le sea útil en algo sólo tiene que pedírmelo.

- Una vez más…muchas gracias, señora.

- De nada. Ahora descanse un poco. Si quiere estar fresco para esta noche debe recargar energías, y dormir le vendrá bien.

- Quizás luego duerma un rato. Antes quiero hablar con Luna y Andrew. ¿Podría decirles que vengan a verme?

- En seguida.

- Gracias. Hasta luego, profesora McGonagall.

- Hasta luego, señor Potter. Me alegra comprobar que ha madurado y que está haciendo lo correcto.

Harry se sonrojó, Minerva se rió por lo bajo, y mientras él la veía alejarse, sintió que ella había tenido razón en todo lo que le había dicho.

* * *

Una vez ante el moreno, tanto Luna como Andrew se quedaron serios mirándole. Harry sabía que sólo de él dependía recuperar la buena relación con ellos, porque ante todo, eran muy importantes para Hermione y si él quería tener un futuro junto a ella, primero debía ganarse el perdón de las dos personas que jamás dieron de lado a la castaña.

- Os he mandado llamar porque quiero disculparme con vosotros.- Comenzó el moreno con humildad.- Sé…que al rechazar a Hermione hace cinco meses no sólo la dañé a ella, a vosotros también. Y sólo quiero decir…que lo siento mucho. Y que…de verdad me gustaría que fuésemos amigos. Y de paso…que me ayudéis con Hermione.

Quiero…tener la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas para decirle más de una cosa. ¿Podéis ayudarme?

Luna y Andrew se miraron durante unos segundos, entonces se apartaron para hablar sin que Harry les oyera.

Pasado un tiempo, volvieron a acercarse a su cama.

La Ravenclaw fue la primera en hablar.

- Andrew y yo hemos decidido que vamos a perdonarte.

Harry sonrió.

- Pero tienes que prometernos que nunca más volverás a repetir con Hermione algo tan horrible como lo que hiciste y dijiste hace cinco meses. Más concretamente la noche en que Ginny descubrió lo de Hermes. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?

- Y cómo iba a olvidarlo.- Añadió Harry.- No he dejado de sentirme mal desde entonces. Aunque reconozco, que lo que más daño me hizo fue ver cómo ella me ignoraba. Pero sé que me lo merecía.

- Ahí lo tienes.- Dijo Andrew mirando a Luna con una sonrisa.- Por fin ha madurado. ¿Ves como no era imposible?. Además…tanto tú como yo sabemos que lo ha hecho porque quiere de verdad a nuestra mejor amiga. Por lo tanto…debemos hacer lo posible porque no sólo hagan las paces sino que se junten como pareja.

- Ya lo sé…- Añadió la rubia soltando un suspiro de resignación.- Y aunque reconozco que aún estoy molesta con él, voy a echarle todas las manos que necesite para que pueda recuperar el corazón de Hermione.

- Bueno…- Comenzó Andrew.- Desde un principio siempre lo tuvo.

- Pero lo partí.- Dijo Harry.- En muchísimos pedazos. Y como dijo mi madre en uno de los sueños que tuve con ella…

Necesitaré tener con Hermione mucha paciencia, cariño y comprensión, para que ella vuelva a juntarlos.

- Es como dijo en su momento Snape.- Apuntó Luna mirando a Andrew.- Harry abrió la puerta de la destrucción de su mejor amiga y sólo de él depende cerrarla.

- Lo sé.- Admitió el moreno.- Estaba escondido en mi capa invisible y pude oírlo todo.

- Qué traidor…- Dijo Andrew riéndose por lo bajo.- Pero considerando las circunstancias entiendo que lo hicieras.

- De acuerdo entonces.- Añadió la rubia.- Dinos qué quieres que hagamos, Harry. A partir de ahora cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea.

- Gracias.

- A ti en todo caso.- Pronunció Andrew.- Si no hubieses querido arreglar las cosas con Hermione, ten por seguro que yo mismo te habría hecho la vida imposible hasta el día en que murieses.

- Yo también.- Apoyó Luna.- Después de todo…

- Me lo habría merecido.- Volvió a decir el moreno.- Pero quiero que sepáis que deseo algo más que recuperar su amistad. También quiero ganarme su respeto y por último…

- ¿Su amor quizás?.- Preguntó Andrew guiñándole un ojo.

- Eso no te hará falta recuperarlo.- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.- Siempre ha sido tuyo. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora Harry, es conseguir que no se pierda.

Me refiero…a que dediques tu vida a lograr que Hermione, se sienta querida por ti, hasta el día en que se muera.

- Contando claro está con que quieras compartir tu vida con ella. Casarte y todo eso…¿O quizás no estés enamorado?- Cuestionó Andrew quedándose serio de repente.

Harry no quiso dejarse intimidar por la mirada del chico. Y sin dejar de sonreírle tanto a él como a Luna añadió con voz traviesa y sincera…

- Lo que yo quiera hacer o no con Hermione no es asunto vuestro. Y si estoy o no enamorado de ella tampoco voy a decíroslo.

No sois vosotros quienes primero debéis oír eso, sino ella.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Luna.

- Yo también.- Añadió Andrew.- De todas maneras sé que Hermione te tiene loco…

Luna le dio un codazo, él se rió por lo bajo.

- La cosa es…- Continuó Harry mirándoles serio.- Que si por lo que sea me caso con Hermione, tened por seguro que os invitaré a la boda.

Eso sí…no os quiero en nuestra casa a no ser que os llame expresamente.

En lo que a mí respecta prefiero disfrutar la intimidad con mi esposa y no atendiendo a sus amigos si ellos deciden presentarse a diario porque sí. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Mucho.- Dijo Andrew riéndose claramente. Entonces miró a Luna.- Sí que le ha dado fuerte…

- Bueno…- Añadió ella.- Era de esperar. Después de todo, es Harry Potter. Él nunca ha sido un hombre "de término medio". Eso lo sabe todo el mundo mágico…

Tanto ella, como Andrew y Harry sonrieron. Luego, se miraron a los ojos. En ellos, Potter pudo ver que no sólo le habían perdonado sino que también le ofrecían su amistad sincera y desinteresada. Entonces supo que todo estaba bien.

- Ahora quiero dormir.- Dijo el moreno dejando salir un bostezo.- Gracias por haber venido.

- No Harry.- Añadió Luna con una mirada cálida y bonita en sus ojos celestes.- Gracias a ti por habernos demostrado que no sólo quieres a Hermione, sino también a nosotros.

- Vuelves a ser mi chico favorito.- Dijo el Hufflepuff guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta.- Pero no te preocupes que no te pediré matrimonio. Prefiero dejarte libre para Hermione.

- Aunque me lo pidieses yo te rechazaría…- Respondió el moreno riéndose por lo bajo.- Jamás me han gustado los hombres.

- Excepto uno.- Añadió Luna astutamente.

- Sólo en apariencia.- Apuntó Andrew.- Por dentro seguía siendo una mujer.

- Realmente preciosa.- Finalizó Harry con una sonrisa, entonces cerró los ojos.

- Hasta dentro de unas horas, Harry.- Dijo Luna dándole un beso en la frente.- Cuídate mucho.

- Sí…- Pronunció el chico gay dándole otro beso pero en el pelo negro.- Y si alguna vez cambias de opinión y decides volverte gay, búscame. Yo siempre estaré dispuesto a estar contigo.

Al oír aquello los ojos de Potter se abrieron de repente.

- ¡Andrew!.- Exclamó sorprendido.

El chico dijo "¿Qué?" riéndose animado, Harry se relajó, sabía que había sido su manera de hacerle ver que ya no estaba molesto con él.

- Venga vámonos ya.- Dijo Luna agarrando al Hufflepuff de un brazo.- Tenemos clase con Flichwick.

- Hasta luego guapetón.- Finalizó Andrew tirándole un beso a Harry de manera sonora.- Nos veremos en el almuerzo.

- O en la cena.- Apuntó Potter.- Necesito pensar mucho antes de buscar a Hermione.

Cuando la veáis, decidle de mi parte…que aún la quiero.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y entonces se dieron la vuelta poniendo rumbo a la salida de la enfermería.

Harry les vio marchar, y cuando escuchó cómo cerraban la puerta, supo que se habían ido del todo, y se quedó más tranquilo.

No sólo porque hubiese recuperado la amistad de Luna y Andrew. Sino porque intuía que ellos cumplirían su palabra. Y le facilitarían mucho el estar solo con Hermione.

Quien, en otra parte del castillo, acababa de terminar su guardia y se disponía a entrar en el aula de Snape. Pues tenía con él una clase doble antes de almorzar.

* * *

(Fin de la primera parte).

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Dadle a lo que la página pone como "Capítulo 12" y podréis saber cómo termina por fin esta historia. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	12. Por siempre jamás, amor Parte II

**Nota de la autora:** Domingo, 01 de junio de 2008.

Aquí está la última parte del (valga la redundancia) último cap de esta historia. Tal y como os dije en la parte I, he tenido que dividirla en dos porque entero pesa 483 kb y la página no sé por qué, no me dejaba subirlo. Bueno, espero que os guste. Un beso fuerte. Nos leemos en la segunda y última nota de autora. RAkAoMi.

PD: Gracias por seguir ahí.

**Advertencia:** En esta parte del capítulo hay algunas escenas íntimas(no me refiero al sexo sino a que las parejas comparten algo más que "un beso casto en los labios".), pero eso no es un problema para la categoría T que es en la que yo siempre escribo. Dichas escenas se admiten en esta categoría y eso lo sabe cualquiera que se haya leído las normas de la página que están en el Register, así como las censuras existentes para cada categoría. Luego, no quiero que nadie se queje de que "no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar" y si lo hacen será porque no se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta nota de autora.

Por cierto, como alguno/a se pase de ofensivo/a en los Reviews, le doy al abuse, reporto el Review y ahí os apañéis con los webmasters. Está prohibido por las normas de la página, ofender, acosar, insultar o humillar a los autores, usando el review, los foros, chats e incluso los privados.

Lo mismo digo para criticar los estilos de escritura de cada autor/a. Los/as autores/as escriben como quieren, les gusta y les sale, y nadie tiene por qué reprocharles eso. No es ningún delito tener tu estilo propio, sí lo es copiar el de otro y pretender hacerlo pasar por tuyo o incluso "original". Así de claro lo digo.

Por último…El nombre de la señora Pince en los libros es Irma, aunque yo aquí la llamo Emily, fue un fallo de memoria mía y no he querido corregirlo para este último cap puesto que en el penúltimo, los personajes ya le decían Emily. ¡Ah sí!. Snape está bastante sacado Off Of Character, porque me ha dado la gana y porque además era necesario para las situaciones en las que le he metido. Preparaos para verle como jamás nos ha mostrado J.K. en los libros. (De hecho, es un hombre tan "normal" que más parece un muggle que un mago).

Y ahora os dejo con la segunda y última parte de este último capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis. RAkAoMi.

PD: Dedico este cap a todas las personas que siempre me dejan Review apoyando tanto a la historia en sí como a mí. Por ejemplo**: D.G.Drago, Sagami Zalmaix, Makarva, DiCaro, Harryherms, Floor, Sonia Granger Potter, La Dama de la Luna, Ruloxx, Ignacio, Varelia Ashtray Girl, Jonathan, ELECKTRA, araneli h y hr, EdPotter, Moni H-Hr forever, Sami-Marauder girl**, **Naremoon** **y especialmente a Romycrazy, simplemente por ser cómo es y por haberme dejado conocerla como lectora, y también persona. **

Al resto de la gente que quizás no he nombrado aquí pero sé que existe, gracias también. Sobre todo a quienes a lo largo de todos los cap han dejado reviews no sólo simpáticos, agradables o cercanos sino además, en condiciones, demostrando en ellos que se toman en serio la lectura y todo lo que eso conlleva. A los demás, sólo decirles que me leeréis en la siguiente historia. Cuidaros mucho. Un beso fuerte. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.11. "Por siempre jamás, amor." (Parte II)**

Al salir, el profesor de pociones le pidió que se quedara unos minutos.

- Tengo que hablar con usted.- Comenzó Severus serio, algo normal en él.- He sabido por Luna y Andrew que el señor Potter ha hecho las paces con ellos y que pretende hablar con usted a solas a lo largo del día. Intuyo que lo hará de noche, pues será cuando usted esté libre.

- A partir de la medianoche sí.- Dijo ella.- Antes tengo guardia.

- ¿Y está dispuesta a hablar con él a solas?

- Sí señor. Reconozco que tengo muchas ganas de oír todo lo que él quiera decirme.

- ¿Aunque sea algo distinto a una declaración de amor?

- Sí. Tal y como dije en el Gran Comedor…si al final Harry no cura mi maldición, al menos me conformaré con ser su amiga.

- Pues yo volveré a decir lo que pronuncié en público, señorita Granger.

Usted es la personificación de lo que es el amor verdadero. Espero que Potter no sea tan estúpido como para no verlo o incluso apreciarlo.

Reconozco que jamás pensé en ustedes dos como la pareja perfecta. Al igual que tampoco lo creí de James y Lily y al final terminaron casados…

- Sé que usted amaba a la madre de Harry, y sé también que por eso no ha querido tener ninguna relación con otra mujer.

Pero en este castillo existe una que lleva enamorada de usted desde hace años, profesor Snape. Estaría bien que le diese una oportunidad. Puede que ella no sea Lily, pero igualmente es agradable y tiene un buen corazón.

- No lo intente, Hermione, porque es inútil. Emily Pince jamás me interesará de esa manera. Aunque admito que como compañera es realmente estupenda.

- Pues yo creo que usted se está negando la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse de alguien que sí le correspondería sinceramente.

- Granger…basta. No me siento cómodo hablando de esto con una alumna por muy protegida que la haya tenido durante ahora 5 meses.

Hermione se rió un poco, entonces se disculpó.

- No pretendía incomodarle, señor. Perdóneme.

- Disculpas aceptadas. Y ahora márchese a donde deba. Yo tengo que preparar mi clase de mañana.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?. Hasta dentro de una hora estoy libre.

- No hará falta, gracias.

- Entonces me iré.

- Hasta luego, señorita Granger. Nos veremos en el almuerzo.

- Sí señor. Gracias por todo.

- De nada.

Después de cerrar la puerta, el profesor de pociones se quedó repasando la conversación que habían tenido. Y tras meditar el asunto de Pince, pensó que quizás tanto Hermione como el resto del profesorado tenían razón. Pues la castaña no había sido la única en decírselo. Se estaba cerrando al amor, y además era estúpido seguir enamorado de una mujer que jamás le vio como algo más que un amigo, mucho más inútil era seguir pensando en ella cuando encima estaba muerta.

Así que, tras darle algunas vueltas más al asunto decidió que se daría así mismo una oportunidad y probaría suerte con Emily. Después de todo, era la única mujer que había mostrado un interés sincero en él durante todos los años que llevaba como profesor en Hogwarts.

Decidido a charlar con ella cuanto antes, Snape terminó de preparar su clase y con la misma, se fue en busca de la Bibliotecaria.

Pero nada más salir fuera se encontró con un montón de estudiantes que corrían como locos llamando a voces a los profesores.

- ¡Qué ocurre!.- Exclamó Severus frente a uno de sus alumnos Slytherin que estaba lleno de angustia y más pálido que el difunto Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Uno de los calderos ha explotado!.- Dijo el chico preso de ansiedad.- ¡Fue culpa de Daniel McCaan. Se puso a practicar una poción y le salió mal. Hemos intentado de todo pero ni con el Aqua conseguimos detener el fuego!

- ¿Qué fuego?. Aquí no hay nada más que un montón de gente histérica.

- ¡Venga conmigo y se lo mostraré!

Snape corrió tras el muchacho de quinto, entrando en un aula que despedía humo negro por debajo de la puerta.

Nada más abrir, las llamas salieron afuera produciendo un ruido igual a un rugido. Severus cerró otra vez diciéndole al chico que buscase a McGonagall, Sprout y cualquier otro adulto que supiera la suficiente magia para acabar con aquello.

El Slytherin no perdió tiempo en cumplir la orden, echando a correr con toda la rapidez que pudo.

Tomando aire, el profesor de pociones entró en el aula y comenzó a emplear todo lo que se le ocurrió para detener aquel fuego mágico que más que fuego parecía un león furioso.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, porque a tan sólo unos pasos de él, alguien tosió.

- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó sin ser capaz de ver el rostro por culpa del humo negro.

- ¡Emily Pince!.- Dijo tosiendo bastante.- ¡No puedo respirar!

Él escuchó un golpe seco, y supo que ella había caído al suelo, inconsciente.

Evitando las llamas logró llegar hasta la mujer, entonces la cogió en brazos y se acercó hasta la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla ni con el Alohomora.

Severus miró a la que siempre había sido su "enamorada oficial" y sonrió con ironía.

Le parecía mentira que cuando por fin había decidido darle una oportunidad, no pudiese disfrutarla por culpa de la inconsciencia y de un fuego abrasador que se acercaba a ellos con una velocidad pasmosa.

- _"Bueno…"_.- Pensó él sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Emily.- _"Si morimos lo haremos juntos, y al menos en la otra vida sí le daré el gusto de estar conmigo. Claro que con el tiempo, no es que vaya a echarme en sus brazos en cuanto le diga que quiero intentarlo con ella."_

Sintiendo cómo le faltaba el aire, se dejó caer al suelo protegiendo del humo, todo lo que pudo, a la señora Pince. La cuál, ni se enteró de que Snape se tumbaba encima de ella y cubría su cara con la capa de él para que el calor no la quemara.

Unos minutos después, sintió golpes en la puerta, y antes de perder el conocimiento vio cómo varios pares de pies entraban en el aula y se acercaban hasta ellos. Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo un gran mareo y cuando su vista se aclaró se dio cuenta que estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería. Entonces notó otra cosa, una mano agarrando otra de las suyas.

Él miró hacia allí y vio a quién pertenecía.

- Emily…- Dijo con algo de asombro.- ¿Estás bien?

- Gracias a ti sí.- Añadió ella con una sonrisa.- Me salvaste la vida, Severus, y también el rostro. Se habría quemado si no me hubieses cubierto con tu cuerpo y tu capa.- Ella agachó la mirada con tristeza y dijo sinceramente…- Sé que no te gusto como mujer, y sé de sobras que nunca me amarás, pero igualmente quiero que sepas que yo jamás dejaré de estar enamorada de ti. Menos todavía después de lo que has hecho hoy.

Minerva me dijo…que nos encontró inconscientes. Tú estabas sobre mí, protegiéndome con tu cuerpo y manos. Y yo…- Dijo aspirando sonoramente.- Yo sólo…puedo decir…Gracias.- Entonces le miró y él vio que tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.- De verdad Severus, muchísimas gracias.- Y al decir lo último se tiró en su pecho, abrazándose a su cintura con fuerza mientras seguía liberando lágrimas.

Por primera en vez en muchos años, Severus Snape sintió algo que jamás pensó experimentar. Ternura, una grande e infinita.

Le gustó, sobre todo porque se lo había producido una mujer que siempre le había tratado con todo menos desprecio o crueldad.

Mirándola con afecto, le dijo con suavidad…

- No llores más, Emily, no tienes por qué.

- ¡Sí que tengo por qué!.- Exclamó ella sin atreverse a mirarle.- ¡Pasé mucho miedo allí dentro. Y cuando creí que moriría tú viniste. Y luego me protegiste igual que haría un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas. Lo malo para mí es que jamás seré tu princesa. Y no sabes cómo me fastidia eso!- Sorbiendo lágrimas preguntó llena de congoja…- ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mí, usar una poción multijugos para tener el aspecto y cuerpo de Lilian Evans?

- Claro que no.- Dijo él sonriendo sin que ella lo viera.- Tú eres especial y única a tu modo, Emily. No necesitas copiar a Lily para que yo me interese en ti o incluso te note.

- ¡Pues nadie lo diría. Llevas siete años rechazándome, y la verdad es que ya estoy harta!.- De repente se incorporó, y sentándose junto a él le dijo mirándole a los ojos…

- Quisiera poder dejar de amarte. ¡Pero no puedo!. No puedo…- Su cara cayó haciendo que más lágrimas descendieran y mojaran la túnica de Severus, quien estaba realmente conmovido ante lo que presenciaba.

Se sintió halagado de que alguien como ella le amase. Quizás no fuese tan hermosa como Lily, ni tampoco tuviese sus ojos verdes o una sonrisa capaz de hacerle sentir que se derretía cada vez que la recordaba, pero tenía otras muchas cosas que la hacían única además de especial como él le había dicho. Y cuando recordó las palabras de Hermione, supo que ella tenía razón.

Él estaba negándose así mismo la oportunidad de enamorarse de alguien que sí podría corresponderle sinceramente. Y aunque por el momento no sintiese amar a la señora Pince, pensó que con el tiempo lo haría. Así que, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, usó una mano para tirar del rostro cabizbajo de ella y ponerlo a su altura.

Emily le miró con asombro, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo él se lo impidió posando sus labios en los de ella.

Severus notó el ruido de sorpresa que hizo ella al sentir cómo la besaba. Y sonrió en medio de los besos cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y empezar a devolvérselos.

Entonces, los brazos de él se cerraron en la espalda de ella y se vio así mismo caer de nuevo en la cama, con Emily encima suya. Aún besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y él se sintió feliz por primera vez en muchos años.

Un poco después, se apartaron. Emily aún estaba encima, mirándolo con dulzura, sin ser capaz de no sonreír.

Ella le tocó el rostro con un dedo y él sonrió otra vez.

- Me gustaría saber por qué me has besado.- Dijo ella con una voz dulce y suave.- Pero no creo que importe. Lo único que cuenta para mí es que lo has hecho y con eso me doy por satisfecha. Aunque me digas que no volverá a repetirse, quiero que sepas que has cumplido uno de los deseos que siempre he tenido contigo. Así que gracias otra vez, Severus.

- De nada.- Pronunció usando una mano para recorrer su cabello recogido en un moño medio alto.- ¿Sigues pensando que me amas?

- No lo pienso, lo siento, que es distinto. Y sí, claro que lo hago. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Curiosidad.- Respondió intentando sonar serio.

- Venga ya…- Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.- Hace muchos años que nos conocemos, Seve, así que suéltalo de una vez.

- Simplemente he pensado mucho en ti y ese…enamoramiento que tienes conmigo desde hace años y…bueno…no es que quiera casarme contigo ya ni nada parecido pero…reconozco…que sí quiero darte una oportunidad. Es decir quiero…intentar que seamos algo más que simples compañeros de trabajo.

- ¡Entonces te gusto!.- Exclamó ella con clara ilusión en su voz.- ¡Por fin!.- Dijo juntando las manitas de manera cursi. Él se rió un poco al verlo. Ella soltó un ruidito estúpido.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Emily…- Dijo quitándole las horquillas que sujetaban su moño.- Pero eso es lo que te hace especial.- La melena de ella cayó por debajo de sus hombros y él metió sus dedos en esos bucles cobrizos que ella poseía.

- Oh, Severus…- Pronunció sintiendo cómo él acariciaba su cabello.- He soñando tantas veces con esto…- Entonces se acercó a sus labios.- Pensé que nunca se haría realidad.- Dijo a punto de apresarlos con los suyos.- Y si por casualidad esto fuese un sueño prefiero no despertar.- De repente lo besó, y sintió cómo él la correspondía. Usando los dedos que antes habían tocado su melena, para acariciar tanto su espalda como su cintura.

Emily se sintió flotar y cuando notó que él la agarraba y se giraba dejándola debajo, pensó que efectivamente era un bello sueño del que no quería despertar.

Pero pronto supo que era real, porque Severus comenzó a acariciarla y ella jamás había notado eso en los sueños que había tenido con él.

Posiblemente aquello podría haber ido a más si la señora Pomfrey no hubiese entrado para evitarlo. Pero el caso fue que lo hizo, y cuando ellos escucharon cómo algo caía al suelo se dieron cuenta por el ruido, que debía ser su bandeja de medicinas.

- ¡Por Merlín y toda su magia!.- Exclamó Poppy muerta de asombro.- ¿Os estáis metiendo mano en mi enfermería?. ¡Es que os habéis vuelto locos!.- Exclamó ahora indignada.- ¡Sois profesores de este colegio, por todos los Santos Muggles, haced el favor de comportaos como adultos y no como estudiantes presos de las hormonas!

- Precisamente eso estamos haciendo.- Añadió Snape antes de volver a besarla.- Actuamos como adultos presos de nuestras hormonas.

- Así que te agradeceríamos mucho que nos dejases solos.- Dijo Pince riéndose por lo bajo antes de volver a besar a Severus.

- ¡Emily!.- Dijo Poppy más roja que el pelo de Ron.- ¡Haz el favor de recuperar el buen juicio y salir de la cama de Snape!

- No...- Respondió la bibliotecaria mirándola con una sonrisa más que notable en la cara.- Sinceramente te digo que soy adulta y sé lo que me hago. Igual que lo sabe él.

He pasado siete años de mi vida deseando lo que tengo ahora, así que no me moveré de esta cama ni me apartaré de este hombre a no ser que él mismo me lo pida. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Sí.

- Entonces déjanos solos, por favor.

- Bueno. Pero igualmente creo que deberíais hacer esto en un lugar más privado. Pronto llegarán algunos estudiantes que han resultado heridos por culpa de las llamas, y no me gustaría que os viesen así o de otra manera si decidís ir "más allá".

Al oír lo de los estudiantes, fue Snape quien se apartó y tomó asiento en la cama. Emily le imitó, mirando a la señora Pomfrey con la misma seriedad con la que lo estaba haciendo su compañero.

- ¿Qué estudiantes son esos?.- Quiso saber el profesor de pociones.

- Granger, Lovegood y Federline. Por lo visto ellos acudieron para ayudar al profesorado, y terminaron extinguiendo el fuego junto a nuestros compañeros. Lo malo fue que se quemaron un poco. Algo normal en cualquier incendio.

Minerva me dijo que Luna tenía las manos en carne viva. Hermione terminó con ampollas en las piernas y Andrew…tiene el pecho achicharrado. Se quitó la túnica y el jersey para intentar aplacar algo las llamas, pero no sirvió de nada. Y el calor derritió su camisa, el resultado ha sido el que os he dicho.

- ¿Y cómo es que no están aquí ya?

- Porque nuestra directora quería sanarles un poco antes de mandármelos. Seguramente para que yo no me asustara al verlos. Ella sabe que la gente quemada me impresiona mucho.

- Tanto como para desmayarte.- Añadió Pince.- Algo normal cuando perdiste a tu madre en un incendio, Poppy.- Entonces miró a Snape.- Ella tiene razón, Seve, lo nuestro puede esperar a otro momento. Ahora debemos ayudarla con los estudiantes.

- No hace falta.- Dijo la enfermera con amabilidad.- No quiero interrumpiros. Puedo ocuparme de esto sola. Lo único que os pido es que sigáis con vuestros mimos en otro lugar distinto a la enfermería.

- No.- Dijo Snape.- Emily tiene razón. Ahora lo importante no somos nosotros, sino tú y los estudiantes. Dinos qué hacemos cuando lleguen.

- Lo primero quitarles sus varitas. Voy a usar remedios que les dolerán, y no quiero correr el riesgo de que me lancen algún hechizo para impedirlo.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y unos minutos después, estaban ayudando a Pomfrey a sanarlos.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos era noche cerrada.

La luna brillaba en lo alto de la ventana y las estrellas relucían con fuerza.

Pensó que era una noche preciosa y le dio igual disfrutarla siendo un chico que tenía las piernas vendadas y el pelo castaño corto por debajo del cuello.

Recordaba que la enfermera lo había recortado cuando lo vio quemado por culpa del fuego.

Hermione sólo pudo pensar que lo importante era que seguía viva, no cómo quedaría su pelo o incluso sus piernas.

El ruido de unos pasos suaves la hizo girar el rostro para ver quién lo producía. Y no le sorprendió ver a la señora Pomfrey dirigirse a su cama portando una bandeja llena de medicinas.

- ¿Se siente bien, querida?.- Cuestionó tomando asiento al lado de ella.

- Sí señora. ¿Qué ha sido de Luna y Andrew?

- Están durmiendo en otra habitación. Les puse en otra estancia para que usted pudiera tener privacidad.

- Gracias, aunque me sentiría mejor si los viera.

- Están bien, de verdad.

- ¿Les quedarán cicatrices?

- No, aunque a usted sí. Lamento decirle que mi magia no ha sido lo suficiente efectiva como para borrar lo que le hizo el fuego. Pero al menos he conseguido regenerarle la piel de las piernas. Lo malo es…que no podrá ponerse una falda durante algunos meses. La luz del sol no debe darle a no ser que quiera tener marcas rojas durante el resto de su vida.

- No, claro. De todas maneras el no lucir pierna no creo que me importe mucho estando en febrero. Y tampoco creo que sea un problema que use pantalones en vez de la falda del colegio. Además, lo esencial para mí es saber que Luna y Andrew están bien. Gracias por decírmelo.

- De nada. Pero eso no es todo. Ahí fuera hay alguien que quiere verla. Lleva tres horas deseando entrar, y si no le dejo pronto, lo más seguro será que se cuele a la fuerza.

- ¿Se refiera a Harry?

- Sí querida. Después de recuperarse salió a buscarla y entonces vio cómo los profesores traían los cuerpos de Luna, Andrew y el de usted, a la enfermería.

Él no ha querido cenar. Dice que no tiene hambre. Supongo que la preocupación por usted le ha quitado el apetito.

¿Qué me dice, Hermione, quiere verle o le digo que está dormida?

- La verdad es que me muero por hablar a solas con él, pero no me encuentro bien. Es como si me pesara todo el cuerpo.

- Eso es por culpa de la poción que le administré. Le ha relajado el cuerpo tanto como para molestarle el mínimo movimiento que haga. Pero no se preocupe, en unas horas se pasará el efecto y entonces usted podrá hasta saltar si así lo desea.

- ¿Y seguiré siendo atractiva a pesar de las cicatrices de mis piernas?

- Por supuesto que sí, querida. Lo más bonito que tiene usted en su cuerpo es el rostro, y no ha resultado dañado.

- Pero las piernas también son atrayentes para los chicos, aunque yo sólo quiero despertar el interés de uno concreto.

- Que está fuera esperando que yo le diga que puede verla.

Nunca me ha gustado que se altere a los pacientes. Pero intuyo que si dejo entrar a Harry, usted no sufrirá como hace cinco meses. ¿Acierto?

- Sí señora.

- Entonces le diré que entre.

- Dígale también lo que me ha ocurrido. No quiero que se asuste cuando me vea con las piernas vendadas.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Hermione. Llámeme si necesita cualquier cosa.

- Lo haré. Gracias por todo, señora Pomfrey.

- No querida, a usted, Luna y Andrew. Si no fuese por su intervención, quizás mis compañeros habrían muerto en ese incendio mágico.

Poppy le dio un beso en la frente y entonces salió. Harry no tardó nada en pasar a la habitación de Hermione, quien, bajo su aspecto y cuerpo de Hermes, estaba con las piernas vendadas y estiradas, en la cama donde la había colocado la señora Pomfrey con ayuda de los ahora ausentes Snape y Pince.

- ¡Tu pelo!.- Pronunció sorprendido cuando lo vio corto.

- Se quemó.- Respondió su mejor amiga sin demostrar que le afectaba.- Poppy ha tenido que cortármelo. Pero no importa, volverá a crecer con el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo estás?.- Preguntó el moreno con ansiedad sentándose en la silla vacía que había dejado la enfermera al lado de la cama del "castaño".

- Ahora bien.- Dijo "él" con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tú estás bien?

- Sí. Lo mío no puede compararse a lo tuyo, Hermione. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ponerte en peligro constantemente?. ¿Quieres matarme de ansiedad o qué?

- Lo dice el que se pasa la vida corriendo riesgos.- Respondió su mejor amiga aún en aspecto y cuerpo de chico.

- Bueno pero lo mío ha sido por culpa de Voldemort, mis tíos, y también por las aventuras buenas y malas que hemos tenido en Hogwarts. Pero tú te expusiste a un peligro enorme sólo por ayudar a unos profesores que saben más magia que todo lo que hayas podido aprender en esos libros que nunca te cansas de leer.

- Tenía que hacer algo para ser útil, Harry, además, ellos me han ayudado durante 5 meses. ¿Cómo no iba a estar ahí cuando más necesitaban apoyo?

- En eso tienes razón.

- ¿Y tú dónde estabas?

- En la enfermería. Cuando desperté fui a buscarte y entonces vi cómo te traían junto a Luna y Andrew. ¿Ellos están bien?

- Sí, descansan en otra habitación. La señora Pomfrey me dijo que quería dejarme sola para que tuviese privacidad. Supongo que supuso que tú vendrías a verme y no querría que tuviésemos otras personas pendientes de nosotros.

- Pues si eso es así, se lo agradezco. ¿Te sientes lo suficiente bien como para continuar la conversación que dejamos pendiente ayer?

- Sí Harry.

- Entonces iré al grano.

- Te escucho.

- Tal y como te dije en su momento…tengo muchas cosas que decirte, Hermione, y no pienso guardarme nada.

Empezaré diciendo gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos hicimos amigos.

Continuaré con que me siento más que orgulloso de ti y agradecido por lo mucho que has estado siempre pendiente de mí.

Ahora diré…que eres una persona increíble y además añado que no existe otra como tú en todo el mundo.

Digo…que aunque sé que me he merecido el desprecio y pasotismo que me mostraste durante cinco meses, haciéndome ver que no querías estar conmigo…a mí me dio igual y me sigue dando igual. Porque ante todo…tú eres mi mejor amiga y yo jamás abandono a mis amigos sobre todo si son buenos.

Y por último…terminaré esta parte diciendo…que te quiero mucho, Hermione, siempre te he querido mucho. Lo único malo para mí fue que tardé en aprender a sentirlo, pero te juro que desde que sé que lo hago…no dejaré pasar un solo día sin decírtelo al menos, una vez.

- Harry…Todo eso es…

- Lo que hay en mi corazón, pero no es lo único. ¿Quieres oír más?

- Sí.

- Yo…espera.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Podríamos seguir hablando en tu habitación?. Es que aquí no estoy a gusto. Me siento observado…

- Será porque nuestros padres nos están mirando, siempre lo hacen. Y también McGonagall. Tiene una especie de hechizo o qué se yo que le sirve para oír y ver todo lo que me sucede. Sea contigo o sola.

- ¿Nos está oyendo ahora?

- Seguro que sí.

- Bueno, pues espero que escuche esto.- Poniendo una voz seria pronunció al aire como usando un walkie talkie…- Profesora, aquí Potter al habla. Háganos el favor de dejar de cotillear y darnos privacidad. La necesitamos. Ah, y tampoco quiero que nos vea. Lo que aún me quede por decirle a Hermione o incluso hacerle…es sólo para ella. ¿De acuerdo?

- No creo que te conteste.- Dijo Hermes por lo bajo. Y de repente, se escuchó la voz de la directora decir…

- De acuerdo señor Potter. Corto la conexión. Buenas noches a los dos, nos veremos en el desayuno.

- Buenas noches señora.- Dijeron a la vez.

- ¡Y no hagan cosas para las que aún no están preparados!

- ¿A qué se refiere?.- Quiso saber Harry.

- Umm…bueno, creo que "a las cosas de mayores".- Dijo Hermes algo sonrojado.- Ella piensa que aún somos jóvenes para meternos en eso…

- ¿En qué?

- ¡Sexo, Harry!.- Dijo a milímetros de su rostro, lo que provocó que el moreno se echase un poco para atrás debido a la impresión de ese grito repentino.

- Anda mi madre.- Apuntó Potter enrojeciendo también.- No pensé en eso…

- Ya.- Añadió Hermes resoplando un poco por lo bajo.- De todas maneras aunque me lo propusieras ahora te diría que no. Quitando el hecho de que sigo siendo un chico, tengo las piernas vendadas y no creo que me convenga moverlas demasiado. Además, la señora Pomfrey no me permitirá abandonar la enfermería por mucho que se lo pidamos. Así que, la cosa está clara... Dormiré aquí y sólo me iré cuando ella diga que puedo hacerlo.

- Lo entiendo. Pero igualmente…¿Podemos seguir hablando?

- No, estoy cansada. Buenas noches.

- ¿Quieres dormir ya?

- No…aunque mi cuerpo necesita reposo y descanso.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

- ¿Durmiendo en la silla?. Ni pensarlo. Mañana te dolerá todo.

- Me da igual.

- A mí no. Así que buenas noches y adiós.

- Pero Hermione…

- He dicho no, Harry.

- Cabezota…

- Hasta mañana.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo Potter se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, retrocedió, se agachó lo suficiente como para acercarse al rostro de Hermes y sin decir ni una palabra, le besó en los labios.

- Ahora sí.- Dijo completamente serio.- Buenas noches.

"El castaño" no pudo ni contestar, se había quedado muerto de asombro. Y cuando escuchó afuera cómo se cerraba la puerta de acceso a la enfermería, entendió que se había marchado.

Sonriendo, Hermes terminó de acomodarse en la cama y cerró los ojos. Pasando una noche no sólo buena sino llena de sueños románticos donde Harry y Hermione eran los protagonistas.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando y Hermione terminó de recuperarse de sus quemaduras en las piernas.

La señora Pomfrey no había mentido cuando dijo que le quedarían cicatrices, y la verdad era que a la castaña no le gustaban nada. Creyó que la afeaban y le quitaban atractivo, pero pensando que sería peor estar muerta, se convenció así misma de que aquello no era el fin del mundo, así que aceptó sus marcas con toda naturalidad y comenzó a usar la falda escolar una vez que la enfermera le dijo que podría hacerlo.

Durante algún tiempo, tuvo que soportar algunos comentarios despreciativos de la gente a quien ella caía mal, como algunos Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que habían sido amigos tanto de Ginny, Lavender y Parvati como de las diez chicas que días atrás habían echado los profesores.

Hermione llegó a la conclusión que era tonto molestarse con esa gente o incluso batirse en duelo mágico cuando era absolutamente imposible caerle bien a todo el mundo.

Decidió hacer lo que solía mostrar la antigua Hermione. No sólo pasotismo ante los desprecios e intentos de provocación sino además reflejar orgullo y dignidad, como si diese la impresión de que ninguna de esas palabras y bromas crueles, la hiriesen.

Pronto, dejaron de molestarla, menos una persona, una chica perteneciente a la casa de Snape que sentía por Hermione una verdadera antipatía.

Esta niña se llamaba Jane Wickfield y pertenecía también al último curso de Hogwarts, y al igual que ocurrió con Ginny, Lavender, Parvati y sus amigas expulsadas, era bastante popular entre el género masculino.

Sólo Harry parecía no caer "bajo sus encantos" y tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que ella, siempre se metía con Hermione estuviera o no, delante.

Esa misma mañana, mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase, él oyó cómo Jane comentaba con sorna delante de algunos compañeros de casa…

- ¿Os habéis fijado en las marcas?. Es como si la hubiese atacado un pulpo. Tanto las piernas como las rodillas están llenas de circulitos rojos…¿No os parece repugnante?

- ¡Pues sí!.- Dijeron los chicos comenzando a reírse sonoramente.- ¡Pero eso es algo que siempre hemos sabido. Hermione Granger da asco, no tiene nada bonito en su apariencia, y después del incendio ha quedado peor todavía!. ¿Quién querría estar con ella?.- De nuevo soltaron carcajadas, y de repente, ocurrió.

Tanto Jane como los ocho compañeros de casa que la rodeaban, se vieron hinchados como un globo y ascendiendo casi a la altura del techo del corredor donde estaban. Y antes de que alguno preguntase qué pasaba, escucharon la voz furiosa de Harry Potter decir desde abajo…

- ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE OS ESCUCHE HABLAR ASÍ DE HERMIONE, JURO POR LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE EN VEZ DE PONEROS COMO GLOBOS OS CONVERTIRÉ EN POLVO!

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?.- Cuestionó uno de ellos mirando al chico que tenía al lado.

- ¿Y yo qué sé?

- ¿Será que ella le gusta?.- Preguntó otro cercano.

- No creo…- Dijo Jane desde el centro del grupo flotante.- Pero es normal que se ofenda cuando Granger siempre ha sido su mejor amiga.

- ¿Retiramos lo que dijimos?.- Cuestionó otro chico.

- Deberíamos.- Opinó otro.- Si no lo hacemos es posible que nos deje aquí durante un buen rato.

- Odio admitirlo…- Añadió un pelirrojo.- Pero Potter es un mago extraordinario. Ni siquiera ha usado la varita para dejarnos así…

- Hay que ver lo que puede producir un enfado suyo…- Dijo otro chico.

- ¿Sólo enfado?.- Apuntó el anterior a ése.- Yo diría más bien "Cabreo monumental". Me pregunto qué podrá hacer cuando esté histérico de veras.

- A mí eso me da igual.- Dijo Jane.- De todas maneras no me da ningún miedo. Lo único que me impresiona de Potter es lo buenísimo que está, si no fuese por esas gafas horribles, le pediría una cita.

Todos la miraron como si no pudiesen creérselo, ella simplemente subió y bajó los hombros como diciendo…"Me es indiferente lo que penséis".

- ¡Potter!.- Exclamó un chico mirando hacia donde él estaba.- ¡Bájanos ahora mismo si no quieres que te hechicemos!

De entre todas las respuestas o reacciones posibles, Harry escogió una que no fue verbal sino gestual. Encogió todos los dedos y sólo dejó levantados los índices, indicándoles con ellos… "Que os jodan" y con la misma se marchó, dejándoles aún a punto de tocar el techo.

- ¡SERÁ MAMÓN!.- Pronunció un rubio rojo de ira.- ¡Y AHORA CÓMO MIERDA BAJAMOS!

- Pues con un hechizo.- Dijo Jane con total naturalidad. Y después de usar su varita, los hizo a todos tocar el suelo.

- Hay que vengarse.- Opinó un moreno de ojos celestes.

- No creo que sea buena idea.- Volvió a decir la chica.- Todo Hogwarts sabe que tanto Granger, como Potter, Lovegood y Federline cuentan con la protección de los profesores. Si se nos ocurre hacerles algo a cualquiera de ellos, nos expulsarán. Y yo no tengo ninguna gana de aguantar la bronca que me echarán mis padres como les diga que me han echado por deshonor.

- ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!.- Pronunció un muchacho de pelo cobrizo.- ¡Por muy apoyados que estén se merecen un castigo, por lo menos Potter!

- Dejémoslo así.- Dijo Jane.- Y si decidimos hacer algo… que sea fuera del colegio. Hogsmeade sería un buen lugar. ¿Qué tal si atacamos este sábado?

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, y después de hacer un gesto de "acercaos", comenzó a contarles lo que se le había ocurrido.

Después, se marcharon, poniendo rumbo cada uno a un destino distinto.

* * *

Hermione caminaba deprisa, tenía reunión con Minerva y llegaba tarde, algo raro en ella, pero después de castigar a unos niños de primer año por gastarle a otro una broma pesada, se le fue el Santo al cielo y como no quería retrasarse más de lo que ya había hecho, decidió correr.

Iba cargada de libros, algo normal en ella, y debido a eso, avanzaba con dificultad.

Jane estaba escondida en una esquina cercana, la había visto venir, y para reírse un rato a su costa sin ser vista, sacó un pie justo en el momento en que la castaña pasaba por su lado y le puso la zancadilla.

Hermione cayó de boca contra el suelo. Cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta que tenía sangre en el labio. Ella escupió y vio que se había roto un diente.

Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada. Intuía que alguien lo había causado pero como no podía culpar a un ser invisible, así que decidió seguir hasta el despacho de la directora, donde tomó asiento en cuanto ella le abrió.

- ¡Por Merlín y toda su magia!.- Exclamó McGonagall al ver su boca derramar sangre abundante.- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Alguien me hizo tropezar y me di de bruces contra el suelo. Pero no te preocupes, conozco la suficiente magia curativa como para sanarme esto en un segundo.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, charlaron de distintas cosas. Tanto de las obligaciones de prefecta como de Harry.

- ¿Ocurrió algo anoche que deba saber?. ¿Se te declaró por fin?

- Pues no. Le pedí que se marchara.

- Mal hecho. Si anulé la conexión fue para daros privacidad. No debiste cortarle el punto. A lo mejor tarda en volver a decirte lo que siente…

- No creo. Harry es muy cabezota, y cuando le da por algo no para hasta que lo consigue. Estoy segura que seguirá buscando ocasiones para charlar conmigo a solas.

- Y cuando por fin te diga lo que esperas…¿Qué harás?

- Actuar según me proponga o lo que surja en el momento.

- ¿Haciendo "cosas de mayores"?

- Por ejemplo.

- Hermione, no quiero parecer tu madre diciéndote esto pero…no corras en eso. ¿De acuerdo?. Tienes toda la vida para experimentarlo. Además, tú me dijiste en una ocasión, que sólo darías ese paso si estuvieras enamorada de alguien.

- Lo estoy, profesora, y bastante.

- Y también dijiste que él debía amarte y decírtelo, porque para ti, el sexo es algo importante junto a una muestra clara de amor entre la pareja. Potter por el momento no es tu pareja, por lo tanto, no hagas algo llevada por un impulso por muy pasional que pueda ser. ¿Y si más tarde te arrepientes?

- Con Harry no. Es el único hombre que he querido de verdad toda mi vida, después de mi padre. Aunque está claro que por mi progenitor sentía un amor distinto.

- Ya…Pero hazme caso, piénsalo muy bien antes de entregarte a tu mejor amigo de esa manera. No quiero que él te decepcione en eso. Es algo muy importante para cualquier mujer y tú eres una muy buena.

- Gracias, Minerva. Yo también lo pienso de ti.

- Y ahora cuéntame por qué has llegado tarde.

Tras su relato, la profesora favorita de Hermione hizo aparecer dos tazas de té y algunos pasteles.

Ellas merendaron tranquilamente mientras intercambiaban impresiones con cosas que ya no tenían relación con Harry Potter y lo que la castaña sentía por él.

Al terminar, la Gryffindor se despidió y se fue a su habitación para hacer los deberes.

Cuando los terminó ya había anochecido, así que se duchó, se puso ropa más masculina y se fue al Gran Comedor dispuesta a tomar su cena.

Como había hecho durante cinco meses, comió junto al profesorado. Puede que ya no necesitase de su apoyo para no derrumbarse delante de la gente, pero seguía sintiéndose muy protegida por ellos y le parecía feo hacia ellos cambiar de repente y cenar con los estudiantes.

Harry la observaba desde la mesa Gryffindor, y cuando Hermes miró hacia ella, él le hizo un gesto como de usar un teléfono.

Hermione entendió que significaba "tenemos que hablar". Ella hizo otro respondiendo "Luego" y él asintió con la cabeza demostrándole que la había entendido.

Potter esperó a que ella no sólo terminase su cena sino también su guardia, pues sabía de sobras que tenía una todas las noches además de por las mañanas.

Y cuando por fin vio venir a Hermes, lo único que recibió de "él" fue un "Estoy muerta de sueño, Harry, nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches." Y tuvo que conformarse. Porque tampoco quería darle la impresión a Hermione de que la presionaba. Así que le devolvió el buenas noches y se fue a dormir.

* * *

El viernes no ocurrió nada anormal, ni para Harry ni para Hermione, pero tampoco pudieron hablar porque ella estuvo ausente del castillo la mayor parte del día y cuando regresó, se fue directa a su habitación, donde se duchó y se puso ropa masculina para su guardia de la noche. Después de la misma, se acostó, dando paso al sábado.

Harry despertó deseando verla para pedir que le acompañase a Hogsmeade. Secretamente, deseaba tener allí una cita con ella, pero no pudo hacerse realidad porque Hermione no estaba en el castillo cuando él fue a buscarla tras el desayuno.

La castaña había ido con Minerva al callejón Diagon para comprar algunas cosas que ambas necesitaban. Y como la profesora era la "supervisora de Hermes", la Gryffindor tuvo que acompañarla.

Hermione no podía quejarse, le sirvió para distraerse y cambiar de aires. Algo que ella encontró estupendo.

Potter, por otra parte, se quedó todo el día en Hogwarts, esperando su regreso. Intuía que sería de noche, pero eso no le impediría hacer lo que tenía en mente desde hacía meses.

Mientras tanto, la mujer de sus sueños y la jefa de su casa pasaban por una esquina. Minerva se fijó que Hermione se paró en seco. Ella le preguntó…

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Sí.- Dijo la prefecta mirando fijamente hacia delante.- Acabo de ver a la bruja que me maldijo.

Estoy a punto de soltar los paquetes e irme corriendo hasta allí y amenazarla con hechizarla si no me quita la Mannight de inmediato. Pero haciéndolo, corro el riesgo de que me embruje con otra cosa que pueda ser peor, así que optaré por hacer como que no la he visto y seguir mi camino contigo. Además, quiero ver si es verdad que se cura con una declaración y un beso de amor verdaderos. Y si vienen por parte de Harry me sentiré doblemente feliz.

- Yo podría ir hasta ella y pedirle que te cure. Pero si a ti te hace más ilusión esperar la declaración de Potter, no seré yo quien te lo impida.

- Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Te apetece un té?. Aún nos quedan algunas horas para regresar al colegio.

- Sí, me vendrá bien. Hace un frío horrible y algo caliente me reconfortará.

- Entremos allí.- Dijo Minerva señalando una Tetería cercana.- Tienen un té verde chino estupendo.

- Es mi favorito.

- Lo sé.- Añadió la bruja anciana y sabia con una sonrisa amable.- Vamos Hermione, se me están helando los huesos.

Siguiendo a la mujer adulta, la castaña entró en el local tomando asiento al lado de la chimenea.

Ellas pasaron la tarde en el local. Al salir, estaba anocheciendo. Eso preocupó a Hermione, quien no quería transformarse llevando ropa femenina.

- Vayamos a la Casa de los Gritos.- Propuso la Profesora.- Conozco un pasadizo que nos llevará directamente a Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo descubrió este sitio?.- Preguntó la castaña conforme avanzaba por el lugar oscuro iluminado por los Lumus de las dos varitas.

- Yo también fui joven una vez, y al igual que a sus dos amigos, me gustaba explorar.

- Harry lo conoce. En cierta ocasión me habló de él.

- No me extraña. Después de todo es hijo de uno de los Merodeadores.

- Aunque no ha heredado el gusto por las bromas crueles que tenía su padre.

- Afortunadamente.- Rió un poco Minerva.- James era un mago extraordinario, pero como persona…bastante imbécil. Luego maduró, claro, pero eso es otra historia.

- ¿Cómo fue que consiguió a Lily si ella en apariencia no le soportaba?

- Tú lo has dicho, Hermione, en apariencia. Realmente "se moría de amor por él" como diríais los jóvenes de hoy. Pero ella no quería demostrarle interés, porque él tenía fama de ligón además de gamberro y Evans no quería ser "una conquista más". Así que enamoró a Potter haciendo todo lo que no hacían sus otras admiradoras.

Era antipática, cortante, incluso desagradable con él. Hasta le insultaba cuando le pillaba en alguna de sus "gracias".

Y James, que no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica le tratase de esa manera, en lugar de enfadarse o ignorarla, que habría sido una reacción lógica por su parte, decidió que la resistencia de Lily "a sus encantos" le hacía parecer a ella "un desafío" y se puso como meta conseguir a esa chica a cualquier precio.

Él no se detuvo en sus intentos hasta salirse con la suya. Incluso cambió su forma de comportarse con los demás.

Dejó de ser un imbécil para convertirse en una buena persona. Y lo que en un principio fue una "máscara" para conseguir a Evans, al final se convirtió en su verdadera personalidad.

- Y como suele decirse…- Dijo Hermione en tono alegre.- "El amor hizo el milagro". Transformó a un cretino en un hombre decente. Verlo para creerlo.

- Pues yo lo vi y lo creí más que nadie. Tú también has hecho milagros en su hijo.

Le has enseñado qué es el cariño, cómo expresar sentimientos, luchar por sí mismo y lo que cree…

En definitiva le has hecho persona, Hermione. Eso, más que un milagro, es una auténtica heroicidad.

- Él sí que es mi héroe.

Fue el primero en decirle a Ron que debían buscarme cuando el Troll apareció. Si ellos no hubiesen llegado a tiempo, probablemente habría terminado muerta.

- Bueno…hace 4 meses estuviste a punto de correr peligro de muerte por culpa de la anemia que te entró. Menos mal que te obligábamos a comer que si no…

- La verdad es que agradezco que tanto tú como el resto del profesorado, junto a Luna y Andrew, me hayáis cuidado tanto.

- Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer. Después de todo, tú llevas 7 años cuidando de todo el mundo. Incluso de los que en su día te despreciaron.

- Que ya no están porque los expulsaste. Como sigas echando gente del colegio te vas a quedar sin estudiantes.

Hermione se rió un poco, McGonagall la acompañó.

- Sí, sé por qué lo dices. Pero tal y como dice el dicho…"Mejor solo que mal acompañado".

De todas maneras los jóvenes no son tontos y no creo que quieran seguir molestándote. Todos saben lo mucho que has sufrido, y eso despierta compasión, por ejemplo.

- Pues Jane Wickfield no la siente por mí. Se pasa el tiempo criticándome. Un día de éstos perderé la paciencia y los nervios y le meteré más de una bofetada. Claro que eso me producirá la expulsión. ¿Verdad?

- En teoría sí, en la práctica jamás.

Mientras yo sea la directora de Hogwarts, el castillo siempre estará disponible para ti.

Como te dije hace tiempo…mi casa es tu casa, Hermione. Quédate en ella todo lo que te apetezca.

- Gracias, Minerva.

- De nada. ¿Has decidido ya tu carrera mágica?

- No. Pero creo que me gustaría ser profesora. "Las prácticas" de Hermes me han gustado.

- ¿Qué especialidad te gustaría impartir?

- Menos vuelo, cualquiera.

- Serías una buenísima Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Y fastidiarle el sueño a Snape?. Jamás.

- Él es un excelente profesor de Pociones. No tengo ninguna intención de darle otro puesto.

- Pero yo no creo servir para esa materia. Preferiría ocuparme de la Biblioteca junto con la Señora Pince.

- Tú y Potter seríais perfectos para la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Después de todo habéis pasado 7 años combatiéndolas. Vuestra experiencia es grande y amplia. Servís.

- ¿Por qué cuentas con Harry?. Ni que estuviéramos casados para compartir las cosas juntos.

- Como amigos lo compartís todo. Además, tengo la esperanza de que algún día sí os caséis.

- Eso es algo que las dos deseamos.

- Verás cómo se hace realidad, Hermione.

Tú sólo ten paciencia. Mientras tanto, dale a Harry alguna señal de que estás interesada en él, para que no se le olvide…

- ¿Y luego qué, me echo en sus brazos?

- Simplemente haz lo que te dicte el corazón, así todo irá bien.

- Creo que estamos llegando. Veo luz al fondo.

Un poco después, aparecieron por la chimenea del despacho de Minerva. Quien entró seguida de Hermione, sacudiéndose el polvo y hollín que habían manchado sus ropas.

- Pero qué atractiva estás…- Dijo la profesora riéndose un poco al ver a Hermes con la falda escolar y unas medias de lana.

El castaño se miró en el reflejo de la ventana y cuando se vio, estalló en carcajadas.

- Lo mejor será que te cambies.- Propuso su amiga anciana.- Ya nos veremos en la cena.

* * *

Nada más salir de la bañera, Henry comenzó a piropearle, algo normal en él.

- ¡Pero qué culito más divino!.- Dijo el espejo gay con la voz exageradamente femenina que Hermione conocía de sobras.- ¡Y si miro "tus partes nobles" sólo puedo decir que son perfectas!

- ¿Te quieres callar?. Me estás avergonzando.

- Pues deberías sentirte halagada, querida.

- Si estas mismas cosas me las dijeras cuando estoy desnuda siendo mujer, probablemente me sentiría así. Pero tú sólo me adulas cuando soy hombre y ya te dije hace tiempo, que eso me molesta.

- Y te acompleja. Pero yo no lo hago para incomodarte, Hermione, sino para animarte.

- Bueno, pues volveré a repetírtelo por millonésima vez. Este cuerpo tan ideal para ti, a mí no me gusta nada, y tampoco lo siento como mío.

Habré tenido admiradoras que suspiraban nada más verme, podré provocarte un montón de piropos cuando me ves "desnudo" pero a mí todo eso me da igual. Porque realmente esta apariencia no me dice nada, aunque confieso que sí me encuentro bastante "atractivo". Y también tienes razón en una cosa…

- ¿En cuál?

- Estoy muy bien dotado además de proporcionado en todo mi cuerpo. Ahora que…ni aunque Harry fuese una chica a ratos, se me ocurriría intimar con él en una apariencia que no sea la nuestra de verdad.

- Pues eso díselo a Potter, sé de sobras que no tiene ningún problema en besarte aún siendo tú un chico.

- Eso es distinto. Normalmente esos besos tenían su por qué, pero no creo que él quiera besarme "de verdad" siendo los dos hombres.

- ¿Y lo de la pared de piedra qué fue, una locura mental momentánea por su parte?

- No. La verdad es que aquella vez, los dos participamos porque queríamos, nos apetecía y

- Os deseabais. Está claro.

- De todas maneras él no quiso admitirlo cuando se lo pregunté.

- Quizás si vuelves a provocar el contacto, la cosa cambie a tu favor. Estoy seguro de que Potter no sólo te dirá que le gustas sino también que te ama.

- Ya estamos otra vez con eso…

- ¿Vas a decirme realmente que no crees que él esté enamorado de ti?. Por favor Hermione, todo Hogwarts lo nota. Sólo le falta babear cuando te mira.

- Exagerada…

- Para nada, "hombre" de mis sueños.- Dijo el objeto mágico riéndose de manera estúpida.- Quizás yo sea un simple espejo, pero puedo ver y leer las emociones en los rostros humanos. Y yo te aseguro, que el de Potter dice "Amo a Hermione" cada vez que te contempla.

- Tú no estás presente cuando eso ocurre, así que no digas cosas que no puedes comprobar por ti misma.

- Mis amigos espejos sí y ellos son quienes me lo cuentan. Y la verdad es que confío plenamente en su palabra.

- Bueno, ahora debo irme. Tengo que cenar y luego hacer guardia al lado de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- Ten cuidado, Hermione, recuerda que Jane Wickfield te la tiene jurada. Además, está planeando algo contra Harry. Me lo chivó la amiga que tengo en el baño de los chicos de séptimo de esa casa.

Al oír eso, los ojos de Hermes miraron a Henry con preocupación.

- ¿Por qué quieren atacarle, qué ha hecho Harry?

- Nada del otro mundo. Sólo reaccionar cuando escuchó cómo Jane y sus admiradores, se reían de ti y las cicatrices que tienes en las piernas. Que dicho sea de paso, siguen siendo preciosas por mucho que ahora seas un hombre.

- Henry por favor, al grano. Déjate los piropos ahora. ¿Vale?. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes del asunto de Harry y esos horribles Slytherin.

El espejo lo contó todo, cuando terminó, la respuesta de Hermes sólo pudo ser una.

- Le protegeré.

Y su amigo mágico preguntó lo obvio.

- ¿Y cómo, si esta noche tienes que estar en un sitio que se encuentra en la otra punta de donde ellos quieren atacarle?

- Querido Henry…- Dijo Hermes sonriéndole de medio lado.- Parece mentira que aún no sepas, que soy una mujer capaz de cualquier cosa o incluso prodigio, relacionado con la magia.

En Hogwarts no puede aparecerse nadie, pero ello no me impide estar en dos sitios a la vez. Aún conservo el giratiempo de McGonagall.

Puedo programarlo para retroceder lo justo, después de que haya empezado mi guardia.

Así, si alguien quiere comprobar si estoy en mi puesto, verá a un Hermes vigilando y no podrá sospechar que otro va en sentido contrario para salvar del acoso al hombre que ama.

- Realmente nunca dejará de sorprenderme lo ocurrente, inteligente y calculadora, que eres, Hermione Granger.

- Gracias por el cumplido.

- De nada.

- Ahora debo irme.

- De acuerdo. Que te aproveche la cena, y por favor…ten mucho cuidado con Jane y sus "esbirros". Quizás no sean tan peligrosos como Voldemort y sus ya muertos Mortífagos, pero desde luego, son tan dañinos como cualquiera que sepa usar la magia oscura con habilidad además de dominio.

- No te preocupes, Henry, todo irá bien.

- Eso espero, Hermione. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, querida amiga.

- Por favor, entra en el baño cuando vuelvas a la habitación. Quiero ver que has llegado sana y salva.

- Lo haré, Henry. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- Al contrario querida, gracias a ti. Sobre todo por tratarme más como tu amiga, que como lo que soy, un objeto mágico.

Hermes le dio un beso al cristal, Henry se ruborizó empañando el vidrio. El castaño sonrió mientras movía la mano a modo de despedida. Luego, salió del baño y se fue al Gran Comedor.

* * *

- Vaya asco…- Dijo uno de los admiradores de Jane Wickfield.- Toda la semana planeando la venganza contra Potter y al final no ha venido a Hogsmeade.

- Igualmente podemos atacarle esta noche.- Opinó la chica.- Además, sé de sobras que Granger no podrá defenderle porque estará haciendo guardia justo al lado de nuestra Sala Común.

- Sí.- Comentó un compañero suyo riéndose entre dientes.- Nos vendrá genial esperarle a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido. Todo el castillo sabe que a él le gusta pasear de noche cerca de allí.

- Lo tendremos facilísimo para sorprenderle.- Apuntó otro Slytherin.- Y de paso llenarle a magia oscura y dañina. Tengo unas ganas locas de hacerle pagar la muerte de Malfoy. Era mi mejor amigo…

- Pues yo quiero dejarle inválido como mínimo.- Dijo otro.- Si no lo matamos por lo menos le dejaremos lisiado para el resto de su vida.

- Eso estaría bien.- Comentó Jane con una sonrisa pérfida en su rostro hermoso.- Así le evitaremos incluso que tenga pareja. No creo que exista una sola mujer en todo el mundo mágico, capaz de querer estar con un impedido. ¿Os imagináis lo que sería pasar toda la vida pendiente de una persona que necesita ayuda hasta para ponerse unos pantalones o incluso entrar en una bañera?

- Realmente patético.- Dijo otro chico lanzando una carcajada.- Igual de patético que ha sido siempre Potter.

- Además de raro.- Pronunció un pelirrojo.- No creo que sea muy normal que le guste una mujer que está maldita con dos cuerpos. Y todo el castillo sabe que él está coladito por Granger. Lo que me extraña es que ella aún no se ha dado cuenta.

- Porque es incapaz.- Añadió Jane otra vez.- Para lo único que sirve ésa es para sacar notas altas y dominar la magia. Como mujer…es bastante estúpida. Hermione no sabría detectar un enamoramiento ni aunque se lo pusieran por escrito delante de su fea cara.

- Vámonos.- Dijo un compañero de ella al ver cómo los profesores se acercaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde estaban todos ellos.- Si seguimos charlando aquí se darán cuenta de que tramamos algo.

Con naturalidad unida a la altivez que demostraban siempre todos los integrantes de Slytherin, entraron en la estancia tomando asiento en los bancos de su mesa.

Seguidamente, comenzaron a cenar sin llamar la atención.

* * *

Hermes entró en el Gran Comedor diez minutos después de que lo hicieran los profesores. Él se sentó en medio de Minerva y Snape, como llevaba haciendo 5 meses.

Durante la cena, "el castaño" no dejó de charlar animadamente tanto con McGonagall y Snape como con Madame Pince, quien estaba sentada frente al profesor de pociones. El cuál, no la miraba más "de lo estrictamente necesario".

Hermione sabía que ellos no habían reconocido ser una "pareja oficial" pero gracias a su profesora favorita y amiga personal, estaba al tanto de cómo se unieron.

Ella fue lo suficientemente prudente y discreta como para no hacer ningún comentario referido al tema. Sino que se limitó a charlar con los tres y hasta reírse cuando Emily quiso limpiar la boca de Severus tras haberse manchado él con salsa del estofado que estaba comiendo.

- Ni se te ocurra.- Dijo el profesor de pociones cuando la vio agarrar la servilleta y acercarla a sus labios.- No soy un bebé, sé limpiarme solo. De todas maneras gracias.

- De nada cariñín.- Añadió ella de manera cantarina. Snape resopló por lo bajo, Hermes agachó la cara y se rió con ganas sin hacer un solo ruido.

Justo cuando más metido estaba en su diversión, escuchó una voz más que conocida por él, decir a uno de sus oídos…

- Sé que tienes guardia esta noche. Cuando termines, ve a la Sala Común de nuestra casa. Te estaré esperando. Por favor, no faltes.

Hermes quiso contestar, pero justo al levantar la cara para mirarle, él ya no estaba a su alcance sino caminando hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y bien?.- Comenzó Minerva.- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Que quiere verme después de la guardia. Lo que no sabe es que lo haré durante la misma.

- ¿Perdón?

- Henry me dijo que Jane Wickfield y sus admiradores están preparando una venganza contra Harry que quieren poner en práctica hoy.

En un principio querían atacarle en Hogsmeade, pero como él no ha ido supongo que lo harán esta noche.

Por lo visto están molestos porque el otro día…los hinchó como un globo y les hizo casi tocar el techo por culpa de su ira. Que salió a la luz cuando escuchó cómo ellos se reían de mí, las cicatrices de mis piernas y encima me llamaban repugnante.

Sé que reaccionó así porque es lo que haría cualquier persona que oye cómo ofenden a alguien querido por él o ella.

Y como sé de sobras lo que puede producir la ira del único mago que ha conseguido vencer al innombrable… me creo bastante que los hinchase como globos.

Para todo lo que es capaz Harry cuando está enfadado, lo de los Slytherin fue light, la verdad, si se llega a cabrear en serio probablemente estarían muertos. Puede que hubiesen explotado después del hinchamiento…

- Y a mí no me extrañaría, después de todo… él te ama, querida.

- Eso no lo sabemos, Minerva. Aún no me lo ha dicho.

- Tal y como te dije hace unas horas…ten paciencia, Hermione, todo irá bien.

- Yo también lo espero. Ahora te dejo. Empieza mi guardia.

Levantándose al mismo tiempo que el castaño, McGonagall preguntó en voz baja…

- ¿Quieres que luego vaya contigo a proteger a Potter?

- No. Esto es algo que quiero hacer sola, aunque sea bajo aspecto de chico. Además, siendo hombre tendré más potencia en los golpes. Después de todo, ellos siempre han tenido más masa muscular que las mujeres.

-Cierto. Igualmente ten cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?. No me gustaría verte otra vez en la enfermería.

- No te preocupes Minerva. Sé lo que me hago.

- Adiós, Hermione, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, querida amiga. Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí.

Echándose hacia delante, "el castaño" encerró a McGonagall en un abrazo fuerte. La mujer anciana sonrió tras su espalda, susurrando en el oído más cercano de él…

- Te quiero, Hermione.

- Yo también a ti.- Respondió la voz masculina de su alumna favorita.- Eres como una segunda madre para mí. Además de otras muchas cosas. Cuídate tú también. Tienes que durarme mucho tiempo. Al menos hasta que veas crecer a mis futuros hijos o hijas.

Hermes no lo vio por estar de espaldas a ella, pero cuando Minerva escuchó lo de los hijos, se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- Te prometo que haré lo posible por vivir largamente aunque no tenga el elixir de la vida eterna.

- Y cuando ya no puedas cuidar de ti misma, seré yo quien lo haga.- Respondió "él" aún abrazado a ella.- Porque eso es lo que hacemos las personas muggles que nos preocupamos de los mayores. Cuidarlos, sobre todo si son familia nuestra. Y tú lo eres, Minerva, igual que considero a Luna, Andrew y Harry.

Quizás no llevemos la misma sangre, pero en mi corazón estáis más que metidos.

- Vete ya.- Dijo la jefa de Gryffindor apartándose lo suficiente para que Hermes le contemplara.- O soy capaz de llorar a lo bestia delante de todo el colegio.- Añadió sorbiendo un par de lágrimas. Entonces sonrió, tocando la cara masculina de la mujer maldita a quien veía como la hija que jamás tuvo.- Por favor, no dudes en acudir a mí si ves que por ti misma no puedes con la situación. Recuerda que yo siempre te estoy vigilando. Te prometo que no tardaré nada en llegar hasta ti.

- No lo dudo.- Añadió Hermes sonriendo.- Gracias.- Pronunció dándole un beso en la frente.- Adiós.

Entonces se giró y abandonó el Gran Comedor mientras que el resto de la gente, seguía cenando y charlando sin haberse fijado en ningún momento, en "él" y la directora. Quien, conteniendo lo mejor que podía sus emociones, contemplaba con los ojos algo vidriosos, cómo "el hombre más atractivo de Hogwarts" abandonaba la estancia con paso tranquilo y al mismo tiempo rápido.

* * *

Hermione cumplió con lo que se esperaba de ella. Estuvo un rato en el sitio de su guardia, para que más de uno la viese allí. Al cabo de una hora, dejó de pasar gente y entonces fue cuando decidió usar el giratiempo. Sin saber, que el ataque contra Harry ni siquiera había empezado todavía, pues los Slytherin estaban en el dormitorio que le correspondía a cada uno para tener una coartada perfecta.

Ellos esperaron una media hora antes de salir de sus camas y encontrarse en la Sala Común, aún en sus pijamas y batas. Tras repasarlo todo una última vez, salieron al exterior sin hacer un solo ruido.

Hermes llegó a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido justo cuando estaría empezando su guardia. Esperó pacientemente a que algo ocurriese, pero no fue así.

Ni vio a Harry, ni mucho menos a sus atacantes.

Él recordó que el moreno estaría en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero interiormente esperaba que diese un paseo, pues algunas noches lo hacía. Otras…optaba por usar la escoba.

Al cabo de esa hora, pensó que ya no vendrían. Así que volvió a usar el giratiempo y apareció en el mismo sitio pero una hora después.

Justo cuando empezó a plantearse si regresar o no al castillo, vio desde la distancia, cómo varias personas se acercaban hacia donde estaba él.

Hermione se escondió detrás de unos árboles cercanos. No podía entrar en acción hasta que hubieran empezado a atacar a Harry. Porque si luego los acusaba sin tener pruebas, quedaría fatal delante de los profesores, y eso desde luego no le convenía nada.

Por mucho que a ella le pesara, debería ser una mera espectadora hasta que llegase el momento de actuar. Y por lo que a ella concernía, no sería un momento largo.

Los Slytherin llegaron al punto donde esperaban ver a Potter. Hermes los miraba desde su escondite, oculto por la oscuridad de la noche y las sombras de los árboles frondosos.

Un poco después, les escuchó hablar bajo, y sintió una ira inmensa al oír cómo seguían despreciándola, así como a su mejor amigo.

Quien, sabiendo que ella tardaría en terminar la guardia, decidió dejar la Sala Común de Gryffindor y dar una paseo nocturno por los terrenos del lago. Sin sospechar ni por un instante, que cuando llegase a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, ocho estudiantes de Slytherin se le echarían encima para atacarle con saña y de paso torturarle lo suficiente como para dejarle inmóvil o incapaz de levantarse.

- Ahí viene.- Dijo uno de los chicos al divisarle en la distancia.

- Escondámonos tras esas rocas.- Propuso Jane.- Cuando esté a nuestra altura le sorprenderemos.

- Cómo me voy a divertir…- Dijo otro chico.- Sobre todo cuando empiece a sufrir.

- _"Tú sí que sufrirás como le pongas una sola mano encima."_- Pensó Hermes tras el tronco de un árbol grueso.- _"Y lo mismo haré con los demás. Quizás muchos piensen que Voldemort era la persona más peligrosa de todo el mundo mágico, pero nadie me ha visto realmente enfadada. Yo sí que doy miedo, y vosotros lo vais a comprobar esta noche."_

Harry llegó a las rocas donde estaban los Slytherin. Delante de ellas, decidió tomar asiento. Él estiró las piernas sobre la hierba, apoyando la cabeza en la piedra.

Pensando en Hermione cerró los ojos, aspirando tranquilamente el aire nocturno que era fresco debido al mes en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Ahora!.- Dijo la voz de Jane tras las rocas.

Antes de que Potter pudiera evitarlo, se encontró rodeado de ocho Slytherin que le apuntaban con sus varitas.

En menos de un segundo empezaron a lanzarle hechizos dañinos. Tres de ellos, decidieron darle una paliza.

Harry se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero no consiguió derrotarles. Él era uno solo contra ocho, y además no podía usar su magia porque ellos le habían roto la varita por la mitad.

Encogido en la hierba tras ser empujado al suelo, lo único que pudo hacer fue dar algunos golpes y patadas antes de que le fijasen a la tierra por medio de la magia.

Entonces, usaron el Sectumsempra para hacer que su cuerpo sangrase por todas partes y no contentos con eso, empezaron a darle más golpes e insultarle de muchas maneras.

Lo que hizo que la ira de Harry se hiciera más y más grande con cada segundo que pasaba soportando aquella tortura.

Justo cuando más enfadado se sentía, el suelo comenzó a temblar, y cuando él levantó la cara para fijar su vista verde en la de los ocho agresores, le vio justo detrás de ellos.

El temblor se detuvo, porque sabía que ahora estaba a salvo.

- ¡QUIETOS!.- Gritó Hermes lleno de ira apuntando con su varita a los ocho adolescentes.- ¡OS JURO POR LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE SI NO LE DEJÁIS EN PAZ Y OS MARCHÁIS AHORA MISMO, OS VOY A HACER TANTO DAÑO QUE PENSARÉIS QUE VOLDEMORT NO ERA NADA COMPARADO CONMIGO!

- ¡JÁ!.- Pronunció con burla Jane Wickfield.- ¿En serio crees que la cólera de un fenómeno como tú podrá contra ocho estudiantes más experimentados que todo lo que tú puedas saber?. Por favor, no me hagas reír…

- No sé qué es lo que tú crees conocer, pedazo de estúpida.- Dijo Hermes aproximándose a la chica mientras le lanzaba miradas mortales.- Pero yo te aseguro, que ni toda la magia oscura que podáis dominar, conseguirá detenerme.

Os habéis atrevido a dañar a la única persona por la que yo misma sería capaz de cometer una auténtica locura. Y cuando termine con vosotros, pensaréis que efectivamente estoy loca.

- Es un farol.- Dijo uno de los siete chicos que acompañaban a Jane.- Quiere asustarnos.

- De nada le servirá.- Apuntó otro.

- Hagas lo que hagas, tienes las de perder, Granger.- Dijo otro justo al lado de su compañero.

- Hazte un favor a ti misma y lárgate de aquí antes de que te hagamos mucho daño.- Pronunció un rubio mirándola de manera intimidante. Hermes ni se inmutó.

- Qué equivocados estáis.- Dijo él con una sonrisa que sí daba miedo.- Seréis vosotros los únicos que sentiréis que os duele todo el cuerpo. Y ahora os lo demostraré.

De repente empezó a lanzar magia agresiva al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con rapidez y destreza a los ocho presentes. Dándoles puñetazos, patadas y hasta bofetones.

No tuvo miramientos ni tan siquiera con Jane, contra quien se despachó a gusto. Pues desde hacía meses llevaba soportando sus desprecios continuos, y cuando la Slytherin cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre, Hermes se rió abiertamente sin dejar de golpear y lanzar magia a los otros siete chicos que también estaban atacándole todo lo que podían.

Harry por su parte, seguía en el suelo sin poderse mover debido al hechizo que le habían echado antes de que Hermes apareciese.

Interiormente no podía más que alegrarse de que él estuviera allí. No sólo porque le estuviera protegiendo o haciendo justicia sino porque era admirable cómo estaba pelando él sólo contra todos aquellos indeseables que no dejaban de hacerle daño tanto física como mágicamente.

Pero a pesar de los sonidos de dolor que hacía el castaño, Potter sabía perfectamente que Hermes era un hombre muy fuerte, porque ante todo, su cuerpo, músculos, fuerza, magia y destreza se debían a una mujer que estaba no sólo maldita sino muy muy enfadada en aquellos momentos.

Y por experiencia propia sabía, que cabrear a Hermione Granger no era nada aconsejable y por supuesto tampoco prudente. Porque en todo el colegio, no había otra mujer salvo ella, que supiera tantos hechizos como los que había aprendido a lo largo de los siete años que llevaban en Hogwarts.

Y no era de extrañar cuando ella solía leer dos libros al día como mínimo. A veces incluso cuatro. Y eso desde luego, le confería una sabiduría que jamás tendrían los Slytherin, quienes destacaban en otras cosas que no tenían relación con la lectura compulsiva que siempre había distinguido a Hermione.

La cuál, seguía peleando como una auténtica fiera a pesar de estar en clara desventaja respecto a sus ocho atacantes. Pues Jane ya se había levantado y se había unido al grupo de agresores.

Uno de sus compañeros, consiguió tirar al suelo a Hermes y quitarle la varita. Tirándola lejos de su alcance.

El castaño se quedó por lo tanto con el único recurso de su fuerza física y su inteligencia prodigiosa.

A pesar de estar herido, usó su cerebro para pensar un plan que si no le daba la victoria al menos le hiciese ganar el tiempo suficiente para recuperar la varita y seguir lanzándole magia a quienes ahora le estaban mirando con claro rencor y sobre todo desprecio.

Los ocho Slytherin se detuvieron un momento para tomar aire sin bajar la guardia ni dejar de apuntar a Hermes con las varitas.

Él por su parte, comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta quedar de espaldas a Potter.

En voz baja y sólo audible para Harry, el castaño pronunció…

- No te preocupes, esto terminará pronto. Tengo algo en mente que les dejará sin reacción.

- No hagas ninguna locura, Hermione.- Pronunció el moreno escupiendo sangre debido a que tenía el labio roto.- Ellos son ocho y tú sólo una. Por muy hábil que seas, estás desprotegida contra la magia al no tener la varita.

- ¿No has escuchado nunca, que los magos y las brujas somos personas mágicas por naturaleza?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces no necesito usar la varita para sacar mi magia interna.

- Pero Hermione…

- Repito Harry, no te preocupes por mí. Pronto estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

- Confío en ti.

De repente, ella cerró los ojos, llevó las manos a su corazón y echó la cara hacia atrás, pronunciando unas palabras que ninguno de los presentes conocía, ni Harry.

Antes de que los Slytherin hicieran el menor movimiento, vieron salir del cuerpo de Hermes una energía blanca y brillante que los envolvió en una especie de burbuja que les impedía usar la magia.

Pero aquello no fue todo, porque cuando intentaron sacar una mano, la energía les dio descargas eléctricas.

Ellos gritaron de dolor, y Hermes aprovechó la ocasión para localizar su varita y apuntarles con ella.

Un poco después la burbuja desapareció, haciéndoles caer al sueño por culpa de la fuerza vital que habían perdido.

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó el castaño con sorna, mirándoles satisfecho al verles incapaces de moverse.- ¿Habéis tenido suficiente o queréis seguir recibiendo más?

- Vete al infierno, puta.- Dijo Jane escupiendo sangre, pues se había mordido el labio de manera involuntaria al tratar de cerrar la boca para que la energía no entrase más en su cuerpo.

- ¿Es que quieres cabrearme más todavía?.- Preguntó Hermes agarrándola del cuello de su túnica.- Yo que tú, me tragaría los insultos y no tentaría más mi mala suerte. Si vuelves a pronunciar una sola palabra fea contra mí, Jane Wickfield, te romperé todos los dientes de tu jodida boca.

- Anormal.- Pronunció la chica desafiante. Entonces comprobó que el castaño no lo había dicho para intimidarla, porque tras ese último desprecio, la apariencia masculina de Hermione le dio un puñetazo que no sólo le rompió algunos dientes sino que además le echó la cara hacia atrás.

- Sí.- Dijo Hermes lleno de ira.- Soy en apariencia anormal, y también un fenómeno. Pero eso a mí no me importa. Llevo cinco meses de mi vida conviviendo con esta maldición. Y la verdad es que ya ni me molesta. Porque sé que tiene cura, y estoy segura que llegará el día en que Hermes sólo será un recuerdo para muchos de vosotros.

Sin embargo, lo que estáis viviendo esta noche gracias a mí…no creo que se os vaya de la mente por mucho que lo intentéis.

Entonces soltó a Jane, quien cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba, pronunciando un sonido de dolor.

Él miró a los demás, y acercándose a ellos les preguntó apretando los puños contra sus piernas cicatrizadas ocultas por el pantalón largo…

- ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene algo más que decir?

Los siete chicos negaron con la cabeza.

- Bien.- Añadió Hermes con seriedad.- Ahora largaos de aquí si sois capaces de levantaros del suelo.

Lo intentaron, pero volvieron a caer.

- Qué lástima.- Dijo el castaño con ironía.- Después de todo no sois tan fuertes como pensabais. ¿Verdad?. Bueno, tendré que moveros yo.

Tras usar el Wingardium Leviosa los dejó izados en el aire. Para que no usaran las varitas contra él, se las arrebató con el Expelliarmus, entonces las agarró y empleó un Inmóvilus para dejarlos totalmente quietos. Seguidamente se acercó hasta Harry, tumbándose a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?.- Preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, pero sigo sin poderme mover.

- Enseguida te libero del hechizo.

Una vez hecho, Harry no esperó más para ponerse encima de él y decirle con una sonrisa…

- Gracias, Hermione. Me has salvado la vida…otra vez.

- Es la costumbre.- Dijo ella quitándole importancia.

- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

- Pues claro…

- Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también a ti, Harry.

- Y quiero…darte las gracias no sólo porque me hayas salvado la vida, sino por haber aparecido cuando más necesitaba ayuda. No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre estás cuando más te necesito.

- Bueno…esta vez vine porque sabía lo que te ocurriría. Alguien de confianza me avisó de que querían hacerte daño en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido. Todo Hogwarts sabe que te encanta pasear cerca de él, así que era muy fácil que ellos te esperasen aquí.

- Pero no se salieron con la suya porque tú les diste su merecido.

- ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo?. Que haya estado dolida contigo no quiere decir que deje de preocuparme por ti. Después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo.

- Quiero ser algo más que eso, Hermione.

- ¿Ah sí?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Me dejarás que lo haga realidad?

- Quizás.- Añadió Hermes con una sonrisa.- Y si por casualidad te están entrando ganas de besarme, no lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Aunque estén inmóviles por culpa de la magia siguen conscientes, y no tengo ganas de que nos vean compartiendo algo tan íntimo como eso. Además, después de verlo se meterían más con nosotros y yo no quiero seguir escuchando impertinencias ni desprecios por parte de esa gentuza. Mucho menos si es por algo que hayamos hecho delante de sus caras.

- Te entiendo.- Acercándose a uno de sus oídos pronunció suavemente…- ¿Y cuando estemos solos, me dejarás besarte todo lo que me apetezca?.- Harry se apartó otra vez para mirar los ojos marrones de Hermes, y aún usando la voz baja el castaño respondió…

- Es posible. Todo depende de lo que digas o hagas cuando estemos en la intimidad.

Harry sonrió.

- Te aseguro Hermione, que todo lo que pronuncie o realice, te gustará.

- No estés tan seguro de eso, Harry, la mayoría de las veces metes la pata.

- Esta vez no, preciosa.- Añadió tocándole el rostro masculino con delicadeza.- He tenido cinco meses para pensar todo lo que diría y haría cuando tuviera la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo. Y ya que me la vas a dar, no pienso arriesgarme a cagarla otra vez. Con lo que te hice delante de todo el castillo tuve suficiente. Aún no sé cómo has podido perdonarme.

- Bueno…ya sabes lo que dicen.- Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa.- Por amor se hacen cosas impensables o incomprensibles. Incluso perdonar lo imperdonable.

- Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Cuando te quites de encima.

Él se apartó sin hacer movimientos bruscos, pues aún le dolía todo.

En cuanto estuvo en pie, observó cómo Hermes se levantaba y caminaba hacia los Slytherin, aún flotando inmóviles delante de su cara.

El castaño usó otro hechizo para moverles por el aire y junto a Potter, comenzó a andar hacia el castillo.

Una vez dentro, fue a la habitación de McGonagall, llamó a la puerta y cuando ella abrió, le dijo "ocúpate de ellos" sabiendo que no tenía que añadir nada más pues la directora habría visto lo sucedido ya que había avisado a su protegida, de que lo haría.

Hermes y Harry se despidieron con un "buenas noches" y cerraron la puerta con suavidad.

Potter pensó que irían a la habitación de Hermione, pero en lugar de eso, ella cambió el rumbo y antes de que él preguntase a dónde iban la apariencia masculina de la castaña se lo reveló.

- Vamos a la enfermería, Harry, la señora Pomfrey tiene que reconocernos para asegurarnos que estamos bien.

- Yo no me encuentro mal, sólo me duele todo el cuerpo.

- Pues yo estoy agotada, y contando con que me han llenado de magia oscura además de los golpes que he recibido, no creo que todo se me pase durmiendo en mi cama. Así que prefiero que me examinen.

Después de terminar el reconocimiento, Poppy les dijo que se curarían con las dos pociones que les administró. Ellos les dieron las gracias y se incorporaron, dispuestos a marcharse cuanto antes de allí. Tenían algo pendiente que resolver, y tanto Harry como Hermione no querían posponerlo más de lo que ya habían hecho.

- Debería decirles que se queden en la cama.- Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa amable.- Pero no tengo ganas de discutir con ustedes, así que váyanse ya.

- Gracias, señora Pomfrey.- Pronunció Hermes con una sonrisa.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, querida. Buenas noches a usted también, señor Potter.

- Lo mismo digo.

Caminando al mismo ritmo, abandonaron la enfermería. Harry acompañó a Hermes hasta la puerta de su habitación, y antes de que a "él" se le ocurriera despedirse, se metió en el dormitorio.

- ¡Pero bueno!.- Dijo Hermione tras cerrar la puerta.- ¿Acaso te he dicho que entres?

- No.- Respondió el moreno mirándole sonriente.- Y por mucho que me eches no pienso marcharme. Tenemos algo pendiente, Hermione, y no me iré hasta que lo hayamos resuelto.

- Eres de lo más exasperante, Harry Potter.

- Gracias.

- ¡No era un cumplido!

- Me da igual.

Sin añadir otra cosa Hermes se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta. El moreno escuchó cómo decía "Hola Henry" y supuso que estaría hablando con su espejo mágico. Pues él recordaba que Hermione en cierta ocasión, le habló del objeto.

Cuando escuchó cómo una voz exageradamente femenina que no pertenecía a la castaña, pronunciaba con alarma…"¡Por todos los espejos mágicos, qué te han hecho!" no dudó en entrar y al hacerlo, se encontró con Hermes, completamente desnudo, frente al espejo.

- Potter.- Fue todo lo que pronunció el objeto. Y la forma masculina de Hermione, se giró lo bastante como para enfocar la puerta, entonces le vio. Y reaccionó como sólo haría una chica, gritando.

- ¡Lárgate!.- Dijo tapándose lo mejor que pudo con una toalla cercana.

Harry no obedeció, se había quedado congelado ante lo que había contemplado y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue…

- Mi madre. ¡Qué cuerpazo!. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan bueno?

- Eso se lo he dicho yo millones de veces.- Dijo el espejo con su voz aguda.- Pero ella no quiere creerlo.

- ¡Harry!.-Dijo Hermes completamente rojo por la vergüenza que sentía.- ¡Si no te marchas ahora mismo juro que te pego!

- ¡Ya me voy!.- Exclamó Potter retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

- Y luego dices que no le gustas.- Añadió Henry mirándole con sus ojos verdes.- Qué va…sólo un montón. Por eso precisamente se le cayó la mandíbula al verte desnudo y hasta te dijo lo bueno que estás.

- Silencio.- Ordenó Hermes con seriedad.- No quiero escuchar nada más relacionado con mi cuerpo masculino. Ahora voy a ducharme y cuando salga, tú no me piropearás. ¿De acuerdo?

- Jó…No es justo…

- Henry…esta noche no estoy de humor para tonterías. Las he pasado putas, y lo único que me apetece es acostarme.

- ¿Con Potter?

- Pues no. Entre otras cosas porque no tengo fuerzas para eso. Ni siquiera sé cómo me mantengo en pie.

- Bueno, por mí puedes descansar todo lo que te apetezca, pero no creo que Harry se marche sin que antes hayáis hablado.

- Podemos hacerlo por la mañana.

- Hermione, deja de evitar lo que tanto has deseado durante años.

Ahí fuera tienes al hombre de tus sueños esperando que salgas. No seas tonta, aprovecha la oportunidad.

No creo que tengas una ocasión tan buena como ésta. Son las dos de la mañana. A esta hora nadie vendrá a tu habitación para interrumpiros. Además, estoy segura de que Potter quiere pasar la noche contigo. Ya sea hablando, durmiendo o compartiendo cualquier otra cosa…le dará lo mismo. Lo importante para él será que lo hará junto a ti. Pero no será posible si tú le echas.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo Hermes dejando caer los hombros en señal de rendición.- Pero una parte de mí tiene miedo de que él no sea capaz de decirme que me ama. Y yo necesito tanto oírlo…que si no lo hago creo que mi corazón terminará de romperse del todo.

- Escúchame.- Pronunció Henry con cariño.- Estoy segura de que a partir de esta noche, todos tus deseos con Potter se harán realidad. Tú sólo dale la oportunidad de que los lleve a cabo. Y sobre todo, no te frustres o deprimas porque él no te suelte enseguida lo que tú esperas oír. Seguramente tardará un poco en confesarlo. Pero lo hará, yo sé que lo hará.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

- Porque sus ojos dicen "te amo" cada vez que te miran. Incluso bajo tu apariencia masculina. Además, si no te quisiera o no le gustases, no habría dicho lo "buenísimo" que estás.

- Claro…

- Entonces deja de dudar, Hermione. Confía, simplemente confía en él, y también en lo que sientes por Potter. Verás cómo así todo irá bien.

- Gracias, Henry.

- De nada, cariño. Ahora dúchate. Y luego…dime buenas noches y vete a hablar con Harry.

- Lo haré.

* * *

Mientras Hermes comenzaba su aseo, su amor verdadero esperaba fuera, dando paseos por la habitación mostrando así su nerviosismo.

Intuía que cuando "él" saliera del baño, estaría enfadado porque le hubiese visto desnudo. Pero Harry no había entrado para espiarle sino porque al oír la exclamación del espejo pensó que algo malo podría pasarle a Hermione, y nunca se le ocurrió que se la encontraría sin ropa.

Entonces entendió que ella simplemente le había estado enseñando su cuerpo a su amigo mágico para que viese lo que le habían hecho los Slytherin por haber defendido y protegido al hombre que amaba.

Potter se sintió mal, había podido ver que Hermes tenía señales de golpes en varias zonas de su cuerpo masculino y por mucho que la señora Pomfrey les hubiera curado a los dos, sabía que durante varios días tanto él como Hermione, tendría moratones.

Igualmente, la visión de ese cuerpo desnudo, aunque fuese en apariencia de un hombre, no se le iría de la memoria jamás. No sólo porque perteneciese realmente a la forma maldita de su mejor amiga sino porque aún siendo de chico, era increíblemente perfecto y atractivo.

- _"Si hasta tiene más músculos que yo."_- Pensó caminando de un lado a otro.- _"Y hasta el trasero me gusta…"_- Entonces se sentó en la cama.- _"¿Y cómo no iba a gustarme si al fin y al cabo pertenece a Hermione?. En cierta manera no quiero curarle la maldición, ya no veré más a Hermes…_

_Seguro que luego le echo de menos. Puede que fuese "un personaje" de Hermione, pero lo hizo estupendamente, porque si Ginny no llega a descubrirla delante de todo el colegio, nunca habría sospechado que él y ella eran la misma persona. Aunque sí es verdad que Hermes tenía mucho de Hermione, sobre todo en la personalidad._

_A lo mejor por eso el día que nos besamos contra la pared de piedra no sentí a un chico sino a ella…_

_¡Claro. Mi cuerpo la conoce, por eso reaccionó al de Hermes porque en realidad no era el de un hombre sino el de una mujer a quien yo siempre he querido mucho y por la que además estoy más que acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto!_

_Y a todo esto…¿Qué le digo cuándo aparezca en el dormitorio…"Hola Hermione" o le suelto directamente lo que siento por ella?_

_Joder…qué cosa más complicada. No sé qué es lo mejor, si me precipito y meto la pata se va a cabrear conmigo el doble. Y ya la he cagado bastante cinco meses atrás, y no pensemos en el susto que se llevó cuando antes la vi desnudo…_

_¡Pero qué cuerpazo!. Me da igual que sea de chico, sigue estando buenísima. ¿Y el de mujer cómo será, más bonito todavía?. Me pregunto si me dejará contemplarlo sin ropa…_

_Seguramente no si sólo soy su mejor amigo. Sin embargo siendo su novio o su marido…sería normal que lo viera. ¿Verdad?. Las parejas enamoradas intiman tanto como para tener sexo y para eso hay que desnudarse…_

_¿Querrá desnudarme ella, aunque los dos seamos chicos?. _

_No…_

_Conozco lo bastante a Hermione para saber que si ella da ese paso querrá hacerlo con su cuerpo de mujer. Pero claro, no puede recuperarlo a menos que yo me declare al de hombre._

_Afú…_

_Sólo espero que cuando lo haga, ella no piense que soy gay o algo parecido. _

_Y eso que yo mismo me lo planteé en su momento, pero es que era normal que lo hiciera, después de todo, me gustaba Hermes, y yo no pensaba ni por asomo que fuese la apariencia maldita de mi mejora amiga…_

_Ni siquiera sabía lo de la maldición…_

_Aunque una cosa sí tengo clara. A mí no me gustan los hombres, sólo me ha gustado Hermes, y en realidad era una mujer así que…definitivamente no soy gay y tampoco bisexual._

_Sino más bien un chico que está devanándose los sesos mientras la mujer de mis sueños está en el baño haciendo vete a saber qué. ¿Bañándose quizás?_

_Es posible, tanto ella como yo hemos terminado muy sucios por culpa del ataque de esos malditos Slytherin._

_Espero que los expulsen a todos, sino…"correrá la sangre"._

_Umm…_

_Hermione se está tomando su tiempo…_

_Me pregunto cómo será ella en el baño. ¿Cantará como solía hacer mi tía Petunia o quizás como a mí, le guste estirarse dentro de la bañera y relajarse un rato?_

_¿Y si realmente fuésemos pareja…me dejaría bañarme con ella?. Seguro que nos lo pasaríamos bomba, o quizás haríamos bebés, vete a saber…_

_Lo único que tengo claro, es que quiero intimar con Hermione más allá de la simple amistad. Y quiero hacerlo ya, no dentro de unos meses o incluso años._

_Años son los que he tardado en comprender que la quiero como algo más que una simple mejor amiga, pero ahora que lo tengo claro sólo quiero demostrárselo._

_Ojalá que esta noche todo vaya bien. Pero sobre todo espero que cuando salga del baño no se le ocurra echarme o mandarme al dormitorio de Gryffindor porque si lo hace…_

_Me voy a enfadar bastante._

_No, Hermione no puede echarme, mucho menos después de haberme salvado de esos Slytherin._

_Además, me dijo que me quería, y que cuando estuviésemos solos yo podría decirle todo lo que quisiera, por lo tanto…eso ha debido ser una manera para decirme "Adelante, Harry"._

_Pues si eso es así…voy a hacer todo lo que se me pase por la cabeza y me dicte el corazón. _

_Y ahora mismo, lo que más me dice mi cerebro es que entre en ese baño y me meta en la bañera aunque ella reaccione mal o incluso me pegue. Me da igual. _

_Pero no pienso seguir esperándola cuando la tengo a sólo una puerta de separación._

_¿No dijo McGonagall que mi padre no se detuvo hasta que consiguió a mi madre?. Pues eso mismo voy a hacer yo con Hermione."_

Levantándose de la cama, se acercó a la puerta que daba acceso al baño y llamó para delatar su presencia.

- ¡Me estoy bañando!.- Dijo la voz masculina de Hermione desde dentro.- ¡Haz el favor de esperarme fuera, y si no quieres, vete a dormir, pero no pienso salir hasta que esté limpia!

- ¡Pues como sigas tardando voy a entrar por muy "desnudo" que estés. Me da igual. Además, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes!

- ¿Cómo has dicho?.- Escuchó claramente que ella gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡HE DICHO, QUE TU CUERPO MASCULINO NO TIENE NADA QUE NO HAYA VISTO ANTES. PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN CHICO Y SÉ PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE TENEMOS TODOS!

- ¡HARRY POTTER!.- Bramó Hermes con clara ira en su voz.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ENTRAR AQUÍ, POR MUY HOMBRE QUE SEAMOS LOS DOS AHORA, SIGO SIENDO UNA MUJER, Y NO ME DA LA GANA QUE ME VEAS DESNUDO AUNQUE ANTES LO HAYAS HECHO. YA PASÉ SUFICIENTE VERGÜENZA CUANDO ME SORPRENDISTE DELANTE DE MI ESPEJO. HAZME CASO Y QUÉDATE AHÍ PORQUE COMO SE TE OCURRA PASAR, TE PARTO LA CABEZA!

- ¡Y QUÉ, LA SEÑORA POMFREY PUEDE RECOMPONÉRMELA MÁS TARDE. TE RECUERDO QUE EN SEGUNDO AÑO ME HIZO CRECER LOS HUESOS QUE LOCKHART HABÍA EVAPORADO POR ACCIDENTE!

- ¡AQUELLO FUE DISTINTO. REPITO HARRY, NO ENTRES, O ME PONDRÉ MUY VIOLENTA CONTIGO!

- ¡PUES VALE, LO ACEPTO. NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ NI LA ÚLTIMA QUE ALGUIEN ME GOLPEA, HE CRECIDO EN UN HOGAR DONDE ME DABAN PALIZAS A DIARIO, LAS TUYAS NO SERÁN PEORES QUE LAS DE LOS DURSLEYS!

- Ése entra.- Dijo Henry en un tono más bajo para que Potter no le oyera desde fuera.

- No se atreverá.- Respondió Hermione sin llegar a creérselo realmente.

- ¿Qué no?.- Replicó el espejo.- Por supuesto que sí. Vale que quieras limpiarte, pero llevas más de diez minutos en la bañera. Y contando con lo ansioso que está Harry por estar contigo a solas te digo yo que como tardes mucho más en salir, él es muy capaz de entrar aquí y curarte la maldición aunque estés llena de jabón.

- ¡Já!.- Pronunció Hermes de manera irónica.- Por muy Gryffindor que sea no creo que tenga valor para intentarlo siquiera. Harry no sería capaz de meterse en la bañera conmigo ni aunque estuviésemos casados.

- Querida Hermione…- Dijo Henry con su voz exageradamente femenina.- No subestimes la osadía de un hombre enamorado. Te aseguro que a la hora de lanzarse, son capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso de compartir un baño con la mujer que aman aunque ella no les haya invitado.

- Que no, que Harry no es capaz de eso, te lo digo yo.

- Y yo repito, que sí es capaz, porque ante todo, está loco por ti. Por lo tanto, mentalízate de que va a entrar en este cuarto de baño y se va a meter en esa bañera aunque esté vestido.

Hermione iba a responder nuevamente que eso era imposible, y de repente, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, dando paso a Harry Potter, quien se quedó de pie mirando a Hermes con una expresión que el castaño no fue capaz de interpretar.

- Te lo dije.- Fue lo último que pronunció Henry antes de hacer desaparecer su rostro y aparentar ser un espejo corriente.

- ¡No te escondas ahora!.- Dijo Hermes alarmado.

- Es que quiero daros intimidad.- Respondió su amigo mágico aún sin mostrar su rostro.

- Gracias.- Añadió Potter comenzando a desvestirse.

Al verlo, los ojos marrones oscuros de Hermes, se abrieron más de lo normal.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!.- Exclamó poniéndose en pie para intentar detenerle, entonces volvió a sentarse al darse cuenta que Harry había vuelto a verle desnudo sólo que ahora por alante.

- ¡Pero por qué te cortas!.- Dijo Potter riéndose a la vez que seguía desnudándose.- Si no tienes nada que yo no conozca.- Y esbozando una sonrisa pícara añadió…- Además, aún siendo un chico me gustas, Hermione. Así que déjate de tonterías y hazme sitio en esa bañera. Yo también necesito lavarme.

- ¡Pues no lo harás conmigo!.- Pronunció mirándole "furibundo".

- Por supuesto que sí.- Apuntó el moreno agarrando los boxers para bajárselos. Hermes se tapó los ojos con las manos. Harry soltó una carcajada.- No seas tonta…- Dijo riéndose todavía.- Después de todo…tengo que curarte la maldición. ¿Verdad?. Así que no me reprimas, Hermione. A no ser que quieras ser un hombre para siempre, entonces lo respetaré.

- Bueno yo…- Comenzó aún con los ojos tapados.- Sí que quiero curarme, es sólo que no pensé que sería en una bañera con los dos desnudos…

- Aún no lo estoy.- Dijo Potter de nuevo.- Pero me falta poco.

- Harry por favor, no te metas en la bañera conmigo, me da vergüenza…

- Tonta…- Dijo él en tono cariñoso.- No tienes por qué tenerla, ya te he dicho que estoy acostumbrado al cuerpo masculino. Los dos somos chicos…

- ¡Pues por eso mismo me da apuro!

- Y si te hago caso y te espero fuera…¿Cómo pretendes que te cure sino, cuando sea de día y seas una chica?. Así no podré saber si ha surtido efecto…

- Ya, pero…

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo con seriedad.- ¡Déjate de tonterías y échate a un lado. Voy a meterme en esa bañera por mucha vergüenza que te de!. ¿Está claro?

- Sí señor.- Respondió, igual que si estuviese ante uno de sus profesores.- Igualmente no estoy cómoda…

- ¿Y te crees que yo sí?. ¡A mí también me da corte esto, pero algo tenía que hacer para que reaccionases de una vez. Si me hubiese quedado fuera probablemente se haría de día!

- No pensaba tardar tanto, Harry…

- Pues yo lo dudé. Qué quieres que te diga, te has tirado quince minutos dentro del baño. Eso no es muy normal para una simple ducha. Aunque bueno, realmente te estás bañando y eso sí lleva más tiempo…

De todas maneras me da igual, he dicho que me meto y me meto.

Y sin añadir otra cosa, terminó de quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba, que eran los calcetines, y se metió con decisión en el agua jabonosa que ocultaba casi todo el cuerpo de Hermes.

El cuál, estaba todavía con los ojos tapados gracias a sus manos masculinas.

- Mírame.- Ordenó Harry con decisión.

- Estás desnudo…- Dijo Hermione con algo de timidez en la voz.

- ¡Pero si no se me ve nada, la espuma me tapa!.- Exclamó el moreno con impaciencia.

- Es que…me sigue dando vergüenza…- Volvió a decir "él" con clara timidez.

- ¡Hermione Granger, haz el favor de mirarme ahora mismo o seré yo quien te aparte las manos a la fuerza!

Al oír eso ella obedeció, retirando las manos de los ojos y enfocándolos en los verdes de Harry, que estaba contemplando los de Hermes con intensidad.

- Por fin.- Dijo el moreno intentando serenarse.- ¿Podemos solucionar lo tuyo ya o tengo que seguir esperando?

- Haz lo que te de la gana. De todas maneras es lo que haces siempre…

- No es verdad. Normalmente te hago caso en todo, y tú lo sabes.

- Pues en lo de la bañera no, y me jode…

- Más me jodió a mí que me ignorases durante 5 meses, pero bueno, me lo merecía.

- Por lo menos lo reconoces. Algo es algo.

- Hermione…deja de irte por la tangente y ponte seria, hazme el favor. Tu maldición es importante para ti, y para mí también. Así que…préstame atención. ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno…

- ¿Me ves claramente?

- ¿Y cómo no lo voy a hacer si estás delante de mí?

- Entonces escucha. Yo, te amo.

- Sí claro…

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Qué!

- ¡Va en serio!

- ¡Pues bueno!

- ¡La madre que te parió, quieres dejar de replicar a cada cosa que digo. Limítate a escuchar y punto!

- Pero qué declaración de amor más auténtica y romántica…- Dijo Hermes con ironía.- Nadie como Harry Potter para decirle a una mujer que la ama, en medio de gritos. Sí, sin duda, eres único en tu género, Potter.

- ¡Anda y vete a paseo!

- ¿A que te hago caso y me voy?

- Que te crees tú que te voy a dejar que salgas de la bañera tal y como estás ahora…

- Si me hubieras esperado fuera no me verías así, pero como eres un impaciente cabezota…ahora te aguantas.

- ¡Argg!.- Gruñó frustrado.- ¡De verdad, cuando te pones en este plan no hay quien te soporte. Y luego le dices a Luna, Andrew y McGonagall que quieres que yo te cure la maldición, pues no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, bonita!

- ¡Tú tampoco me haces sentir amada ahora mismo. No tenías por qué invadir mi intimidad metiéndote en la bañera en contra de mi voluntad. Eso no está bien, Harry!

- ¡Me da igual lo que esté bien y lo que no. Tenía que decirte lo que sentía por ti aunque no fuese de manera romántica. Ya estaba harto de esperar, Hermione, me he pasado cinco meses haciéndolo, y antes lo acepté porque tú ni me mirabas, pero eso ha cambiado. Me perdonaste!. ¿Verdad?. ¡Entonces deja ya de resistirte a mi compañía y acepta la verdad de una puñetera vez!. ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, MALDITA SEA!

- Y ahí va lo que él considera una declaración de amor.- Dijo Hermes mirando a su espejo que seguía sin mostrar su rostro.- No, si cuando yo digo que el único Harry cariñoso, bueno y apasionado que conozco es el de mis sueños… es porque es verdad.

- ¿Quieres que sea cariñoso?.- Dijo Potter acercándose más a "él".- ¿Y bueno?.- Apuntó más cerca de su cara.- ¿Y apasionado?.- Pronunció ya a milímetro de sus labios masculinos.- Entonces que así sea.- Y diciendo eso último, lo besó.

Comenzando a "devorar" los labios de Hermes a la vez que abrazaba su espalda ancha y fuerte.

Hermione protestó en medio de esos besos, pero sólo al principio, luego se relajó y aceptó no sólo el contacto sino las caricias que Potter empezó a regalarle.

Pronto, estaban los dos participando activamente de aquello. Y lo que en un principio empezó como algo producto del enfado de Harry, se convirtió en una muestra de atracción de dos personas que se querían de verdad a pesar de que en apariencia, uno de ellos, no estuviera "cómodo" con su cuerpo.

- De verdad, Hermione.- Dijo Harry apartándose un momento para tomar aire antes de volver a besarla.- Te amo.- Entonces su voz sonó más dulce y suave para Hermes.- Siento mucho habértelo dicho enfadado, es que a veces me quemas los nervios.

Me he tirado mucho tiempo comiéndome la cabeza pensando en la mejor manera de decirte lo que sentía sin que tú te pusieras histérica conmigo.

Reconozco que mi declaración no ha sido bonita o romántica, pero sincera sí.

¿Y sabes lo que te digo?

Que aunque yo no hubiese sabido de antemano cómo podía curarte la maldición, habría terminado diciéndole a Hermes que le amaba, porque en mi interior, sabía que él eras tú.

- ¿Entonces por qué no quisiste admitirlo cuando te lo pregunté la vez que nos besamos contra la pared de piedra?

- Porque estaba hecho un lío, y bastante descolocado por el simple hecho de sentirme atraído por un chico.

Pero sí es verdad que en aquella ocasión, te sentí. No a Hermes, sino a ti, Hermione. Simplemente tuve miedo de decirle a "él" que eras tú, mi mejor amiga…

La chica que siempre ha estado conmigo, la única que siempre y en todo momento ha cuidado de mí y me ha protegido y defendido desde que era un niño de once años.

Tú no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que representas para mí, y de verdad te digo, que en toda mi vida, no he querido jamás tanto a alguien como la manera en que lo siento hacia ti.

Te amo, y me da igual que estés maldita…

No quiero a la apariencia que tengas, sino a todo lo que representas como persona. Que dicho sea de paso, es algo bellísimo.

Pero tú, Hermione, tú sí que eres bella, tanto como chica, como siendo chico.

Y yo…sólo quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar contigo como algo más que un simple mejor amigo.

Quiero ser tu novio, y tu marido en un futuro si estás dispuesta a casarte conmigo.

Quiero ser esa persona que te abrirá la puerta con una sonrisa, también la que te consolará cuando estés triste, o la que te abrazará cuando tengas miedo y necesites oír "Tranquila, yo te protegeré."

Quiero ser tu otra mitad, Hermione, esa media naranja de la que me habló mi madre en uno de los sueños que tuve donde pude entender por fin, qué era estar enamorado y cómo reconocerlo.

Ella tenía razón, se despiertan en ti una serie de deseos que antes no tenías. Y todos tienen que ver con lo que esperas de la persona a la que tú amas, y para mí esa persona eres tú, sólo tú…

Porque después de todo, sólo te tengo a ti, sólo a ti…

Quiso decir algo más, pero no pudo, porque los labios de Hermes ya estaban en los suyos, besándolos con intensidad y sobre todo amor.

Harry también los besó de la misma manera y cuando el castaño se apartó, Potter vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos que ya caían por su rostro masculino.

- Yo también te amo, Harry Potter.- Dijo "él" con suavidad.- Y mantengo lo que dije antes. Nadie como tú para hacer una declaración amorosa.

Ahora lo digo sin ironía.

Todo lo que me has dicho, ha sido lo más bonito que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y te aseguro que ni en todos los sueños que he tenido contigo y en los que me decías que me amabas, lo habías hecho con tanto amor como ahora me has transmitido.

Yo…sólo puedo decir…gracias, y…te amo, Harry, mil veces te amo.

Él la besó otra vez, y Hermes sintió otra lágrima caer, pero no por su rostro sino por el de Harry, quien acababa de abrazarle con fuerza, dejando su cara tras su nuca aún masculina.

Tanto él como ella cerraron los ojos, relajándose en los brazos del otro, disfrutando el contacto y sintiendo el amor que ambos transmitían.

Entonces la voz de Potter volvió a escucharse con suavidad, pidiéndole algo a Hermione que ella sólo había oído en sueños.

- Cásate conmigo, por favor.

- Sin favor también lo haré.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, Harry. Te amo, y quiero ser tu esposa. Se me cure la maldición o no me da igual. Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, y sé que será feliz sólo con estar a tu lado.

- Te amo, Hermione.

Ella abrió los ojos para besarle y de nuevo los cerró, igual que hizo Harry. Y tras un beso precioso que ambos compartieron poniendo todo su amor en él, ocurrió.

El cuerpo de Hermes desapareció y de repente, Potter lo notó, porque algo que antes había estado ahí dejó de existir y entonces abrió los ojos y se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.

- ¿Qué?.- Fue lo primero que salió de la garganta de Hermione. Y al escuchar su voz real, exclamó…- ¡Soy yo, verdad, dime que soy yo!

- Has vuelto.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa bonita.- Era cierto, Hermione, la maldición se curaba con una declaración de amor y un beso de amor verdadero.

- ¡Y todo gracias a ti!.- Pronunció con alegría abrazándose a él otra vez.- Yo…me siento muy feliz de que hayas hecho mi sueño realidad, Harry.

- Y yo por haberlo cumplido.

- ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

- Eso no se pregunta, Hermione, se da por hecho.

Ella sonrió.

- Te quiero, Harry Potter.

- Y yo a ti, Hermione Granger.

- Y quiero salir de esta bañera ya.

- Yo también.

- Entonces vamos a enjuagarnos.

* * *

Una vez limpios, cada uno se cubrió con una toalla y salieron de la bañera, entrando en el dormitorio.

Hermione fue la primera en acercarse al armario para sacar un pijama de invierno, pues estando en febrero hacía un frío horrible por las noches.

Harry por su parte, recibió uno de chico que ella misma había usado cuando todavía existía Hermes.

Pensando en que él jamás volvería, sintió un poco de nostalgia, pero pronto se evaporó, porque entonces recordó que "él" seguiría viviendo en ella ya que al fin y al cabo eran la misma persona.

- Hermione…- Dijo el moreno acercándose a ella mientras la castaña se ponía la camiseta de manga larga que tenía el pijama.

- ¿Qué?.- Contestó de espaldas a él. De repente sintió cómo la cara de Harry se apoyaba en la espalda de ella. Usando una voz suave, él pronunció…

- Echaré de menos "tu otro yo". Me había acostumbrado a verle todas las noches, pero confieso…que si tú quieres pasarlas conmigo a partir de ahora, el que Hermes ya no sea visible me va a dar igual.

- ¿Qué me estás proponiendo exactamente, Harry, que compartamos una misma habitación?

- ¿Te importaría?

- No, pero eso va contra las normas. Sólo se admite cuando el chico y la chica son prefectos o están casados. Y ninguno de los dos entra en esos perfiles. Bueno, yo sí en el de la prefectura pero tú sigues siendo un estudiante. Y por mucho que me hayas curado la maldición no creo que McGonagall te deje dormir conmigo a diario.

- Si tú se lo pides seguro que accede. Ella te quiere mucho, y después de todo lo que has sufrido no creo que se arriesgue a negarte nada…

- Bueno, quizás se lo plantee otro día, pero esta noche no. Son las tres de la mañana, Harry, y seguro que está dormida. No pienso despertarla para hablarle de eso ahora.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no está observándonos?. Te recuerdo que ella tiene medios para verte en todo momento.

- Porque por muy bruja que sea ante todo es una persona y toda persona humana necesita dormir para descansar. Justo lo que pienso hacer yo en cuanto me meta en la cama.

- ¿Tan cansada estás?

- Pues sí. Te recuerdo que me he enfrentado yo sola a 8 contrincantes para salvarte la vida, y por mucha magia curativa que nos haya aplicado la señora Pomfrey, sigo sintiéndome agotada. Así que si no te importa, prefiero acostarme ya en vez de seguir hablando. Además, dentro de tres horas tendré que levantarme para mi guardia de antes del desayuno y si no duermo algo, no podré cumplir con mi obligación en condiciones.

- Entiendo.- Él se apartó de ella, entonces Hermione se giró y le encaró.

- Buenas noches, Harry.- Dijo pasando sus manos tras el cuello de él y dándole un beso bonito y suave en los labios.- Te veré por la mañana.- Ella dejó salir un bostezo y él se rió un poco al verlo.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a dar el primer paso hacia su cama, el moreno se agachó un poco y la cogió en brazos como si ella fuese una princesa rescatada por su príncipe.

- ¿Y esto?.- Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.- ¿A qué se debe?

- Simplemente me apetece llevarte.- Respondió Potter con otra sonrisa.

- Gracias.- Ella le dio otro beso, él lo devolvió sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

Cuando llegó a su destino, la dejó con suavidad en la cama. Hermione no tardó nada en apartar el edredón y la manta y cubrirse con ellas, pues se estaba helando.

- ¿Tienes frío?.- Preguntó Harry una vez estuvo a su lado y también cubierto por las cobijas.

- Al contrario.- Dijo ella con ironía.- Tirito por gusto.

- Ven.- Añadió Potter abriendo sus brazos para que ella se refugiase.- Yo te daré calor.

Hermione aceptó la invitación, y un poco después, dejó de temblar.

Ella cerró los ojos sonriendo feliz. Presentía que pasaría una buena noche y de lo que más segura estaba, era de que a partir del día siguiente comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida.

No sólo porque hubiese conseguido su deseo de curarse de la maldición, sino porque lo había hecho gracias al hombre que amaba de verdad.

El mismo hombre que ahora estaba abrazándola y dándole besitos tanto en su cabello corto como en los labios.

- Te amo, Hermione.- Pronunció justo antes de darle otro beso en la boca la mar de bonito.- Y te prometo que a partir de ahora, haré lo posible por demostrártelo cada día.

- ¿De verdad?.- Cuestionó ella con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí.- Dijo Harry dándole otro beso.

- Tú sí que eres mi verdadero amor.- Dijo ella mirándole con un auténtico cariño en sus ojos femeninos.- Y lo seguirías siendo aunque después de la pelea, los Slytherin te hubieran dejado paralítico o incluso ciego. Yo te seguiría queriendo de verdad, Harry, y no necesitaría ninguna maldición Rumana para creer que tú y sólo tú, eres la persona a quien amo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón.

Hace cinco meses sentí que los rompiste, pero esta noche los has arreglado tanto, que incluso se han hecho más grandes.

- Te quiero, Hermione.- Pronunció sintiendo cómo una lágrima caía de sus ojos verdes.

- Yo a ti también.- Añadió ella retirándola por medio de un beso.- Y lo noté en el instante en que me enamoré de ti. Y creo que fue mucho antes de que tú te fijases en Ginny.

- ¿Y ésa quién es?.- Pronunció él guiñándole un ojo. Ella sonrió.

- Nadie…

- Eso es.- Dijo de nuevo Harry.- A partir de ti no hay nadie, Hermione, absolutamente nadie.

Tú eres todo lo que siempre quise encontrar en una mujer que pudiese quererme y a quien yo quisiera amar. Y de hecho…te amo.- Él la besó.- Te amo.- Una vez más.- Te amo.- Y de nuevo otra, y ella correspondió a cada beso, transmitiéndole a Harry un amor inmenso y sobre todo sincero.

- Buenas noches, Harry.- Le dio otro beso y entonces cerró los ojos.- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.- Respondió con otro beso y también cerró los ojos.

Justo antes de dormirse, él escuchó cómo Hermione preguntaba suavemente…

- ¿Podrás quererme durante el resto de nuestras vidas?

Y con la misma suavidad con que ella había hablado él respondió…

- Sería imposible para mí no hacerlo.

Él la besó, y antes de dormirse abrazado a ella con una bonita sonrisa en los labios, Potter susurró a uno de los oídos de Hermione…

- Sí que te amaré, siempre lo haré, siempre…Por siempre jamás, amor.

Hermione le devolvió el beso, entonces cerró los ojos, rindiéndose al sueño cobijada por los brazos de la persona que tanto amaba. Y mientras sentía cómo él la sujetaba, vio claramente cómo sus padres y los de Harry, sonreían felices. Ella también sonrió.

……………………………………

Fin.

…………………………………..

**Nota de la autora 2:**

Sí, quería dejarlo ahí, y no, no pretendía meter sexo. Si alguno/a quiere imaginárselo por mí bien, pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de ponerlo.

Considero que el final tiene suficiente encanto como para no necesitar meter "cosas de mayores". De todas maneras debemos tener en cuenta que los protagonistas están cansados. Primero por la lucha contra los Slytherin, luego por la tensión emocional que cada uno por separado ha pasado y por último porque tanto Potter como Granger, discutieron fuertemente justo antes de que él curase la maldición de ella. Y las discusiones, también agotan.

Os aseguro que el cansancio psicológico no tiene nada que ver con el físico pero te deja muchísimo más hecho polvo anímicamente que todo lo que pueda dolerte el cuerpo tras una paliza física o mágica bestial. De todas maneras como se suele decir…"Aún les queda mucha vida por delante para conocer el sexo". Y yo añado también: ¿Es que por narices hay que meter sexo para transmitir el amor verdadero entre la pareja protagonista?. Yo creo que no.

Pasando a otra cosa…

Respecto a Severus y su romance con Pince…ni yo misma me imagino al Snape de Rowling enamorándose de mujer alguna (y sé perfectamente quién le tenía loco en su juventud). Pero aquí lo he puesto viviendo un romance porque me apetecía hacer algo distinto con su personaje.

¿Y qué pasará con él y "Emily" (Irma) en el futuro de esta historia aunque no lo hayas puesto aquí?. Pues lo que cada uno de vosotros quiera imaginarse. Después de todo, mi historia no se centra en esa pareja sino en la de Harry y Hermione. Y sí, claro que Potter y Granger están Off Of Character en más de un aspecto, puesto que si escribiese fics respetándoles al cien por cien, una historia como ésta jamás sería posible ya que las parejas de Rowling nada tienen que ver con las que yo meto en mis historias.

Por cierto, me he partido de la risa con toda la escena de la comedura de coco de Harry mientras Hermes se bañaba, así como todo lo que ocurre desde el momento en que Potter decide entrar en el cuarto de baño y bañarse junto al "hombre de su vida". Jjijiiijijji. Qué queréis que os diga salvo…por mucho que todo ocurriese bajo un ambiente "nada romántico" creo que tuvo muchísimo encanto y además gracia. Esa frase de Henry cuando dice…"Ése entra", de verdad, apoteósico para mí. Sí, ya sé que estoy de Psiquiatra, pero yo soy así. ;-)

Pues eso, que me encanta mi espejo gay, menudo objeto mágico he creado. ¡Que no, que no sale en los libros, que Henry es totalmente made in "RAkAoMi's imagination"!.

Y ahora me despido, ya me he pasado de largo. (Perdón). Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido, apoyado la historia y demostrado además, el suficiente interés en ella como para dejar Review y también en condiciones. Haciendo una crítica o comentario no sólo productivo sino sobre todo respetuoso. No hace falta que os nombre, sabéis perfectamente quiénes sois. De hecho, suelo contestaros tanto los reviews, como los privados e incluso emails. (Cuando tengo tiempo, claro). Con lectores/as como vosotros/as, da gusto escribir y que te lean. Mil gracias no sólo por ser lectores/as sino además amigos/as. Cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi. ;-)


End file.
